Alianza, libro II: Crisis
by Helena Dax
Summary: Comienza un nuevo curso para Albus y Scorpius. Mientras, Draco prosigue su asociación con Rookwood y Harry va a descubrir que las desapariciones no son la única amenaza para el mundo mágico. SLASH, futuro Drarry, futuro AS/S
1. Chapter 1 Asuntos veraniegos

**NdA** Bueno, pues aquí empieza la segunda parte de la saga. Las advertencias que hice en la primera parte se mantienen, aunque en esta segunda parte ya habrá algo de slash, pero no digo quién con quién para no spoilear.

La saga está costando lo suyo, así que agradecería comentarios para dar ánimos, opinar etc. Al fin y al cabo, si estáis leyendo esto es porque os entretiene un poco, ¿no? Voy a seguir escribiendo y publicando igual con un comentario que con cien, pero es agradable que la gente no se limite a leer y ya está.

Este mes de septiembre voy a publicar cuando me apetezca, pero a partir de octubre habrá un capi a la semana, seguramente los domingos.

Dicho esto, el disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Rowling y una servidora va a seguir igual de pobre que cuando empezó.

Y por último y no menos importante, le dedico este primer capi a **Aryblack **por su cumpleaños ^^

* * *

Capítulo 1 **Asuntos veraniegos. **

La habitación de Scorpius Malfoy sólo se distinguía de la de cualquier otro chico de su edad por su tamaño. Como todos los dormitorios construidos para alojar a la familia, tenía un cuarto de baño propio, un vestidor y una salita que los niños solían usar como sala de juegos y los adultos, como rincón privado. Todos los muebles de la habitación tenían varios siglos de antigüedad, pero se encontraban en muy buen estado, más allá de algunas iniciales que sus diversos ocupantes habían ido grabando en la madera para la posteridad desde la construcción de la casa. La excepción era el cómodo sofá del salón de juegos, que lo habían comprado poco después de que naciera Scorpius.

En su habitación, Scorpius guardaba todas sus cosas. Tenía varias estanterías con libros -algunos de ellos muggles-, su escoba nueva, apoyada cerca de la ventana, algunos juguetes que había conservando a lo largo de todas sus mudanzas y viajes, un globo terráqueo en el que se veían todas las comunidades mágicas del mundo, un póster dedicado del Buscador de los Falmouth Falcons, otro de los Unicornios Borrachos, el grupo de rock de moda, varias fotos de su familia…

Aquella noche, Scorpius estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Soñaba con el ataque de los dementores que había sufrido Hogwarts a final del curso anterior y, tal y como había sucedido en la realidad, acababa ocultándose en el mismo cuarto de baño. Pero estaba solo, y en el sueño el miedo le atacaba aún con más virulencia que en la vida real. Podía oírlos al otro lado de la puerta, rascando la madera con sus dedos blanquecinos como la panza de un pez, tratando de entrar. El frío era insoportable; estaba tirado en el suelo hecho un ovillo, tiritando y llorando.

Pero justo cuando la desesperación iba a ganar la partida, justo cuando el terror iba a ser tan intenso como para hacerle despertarse gritando, sintió una presencia cálida y reconfortante a su lado. Scorpius alzó la vista y descubrió que Albus Potter también estaba ahí, junto a él. Y por mucho que pareciera tan asustado y aterido como el propio Scorpius, éste sonrió, sabiendo de la manera inexplicable en la que se sabían las cosas en los sueños, que todo saldría bien.

* * *

-Papá –se quejó Lily Potter, bajando a toda prisa las escaleras-, Albus me ha quitado mi libro de "Betsy, la bruja detective".

-¡No es verdad, ya te lo he devuelto, chivata! –replicó Albus, bajando tras ella-. Papá, dile algo; sólo quiero leérmelo, pero ella no me lo quiere dejar.

-¡Porque yo no me lo he leído todavía y es mío! –replicó Lily a su vez, entrando en la cocina.

-¡Pero si te lo voy a devolver mañana! –protestó Albus-. Papá, yo no tengo la culpa de que sea tan lenta leyendo.

-¡No soy lenta!

La voz de James, el mayor de los tres, llegó alta y clara desde el piso de arriba.

-¡Albus, como me hayas cogido mi camiseta de la selección voy a retorcerte el pescuezo!

Albus, que también estaba ya en la cocina, hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-¡Yo no tengo tu camiseta! Me vendría de vestido –añadió para sí mismo. Después volvió al tema del libro-. Papá, venga, dile que me lo deje para el viaje.

Lily lo miró con los brazos en jarras.

-Y si lo pierdes, ¿qué?

Harry meneó la cabeza, entre divertido y exasperado. Siempre que sus hijos se preparaban para ir juntos a un sitio, pasaba lo mismo. Armaban tal alboroto que eran capaces de rivalizar con el viejo Peeves.

-Sentaos y desayunad –dijo, señalando los platos con tostadas y los vasos de zumo que ya estaban sobre la mesa-. ¡James, baja a desayunar o te irás con el estómago vacío!

-Papá… -insistió Albus.

Harry suspiró.

-Lily, déjale el libro a tu hermano.-Albus sonrió y su hermana abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry continuó hablando antes de que pudiera decir nada-. Y si te lo pierde, te comprará uno de su bolsillo, no te preocupes.

Albus puso los ojos en blanco, como si quisiera decir que era imposible que tal cosa sucediera, pero luego asintió, encontrando el trato justo.

-No lo perderé. Yo no voy por ahí perdiendo cosas, ese es James.

Como si lo hubieran ensayado, James entró en ese momento en la cocina con expresión malhumorada.

-¿Seguro que nadie ha visto mi camiseta?

-Si no te fueras dejando las cosas tiradas por cualquier sitio… -le riñó Harry.

-No estaba tirada, yo la dejé en el cajón –replicó, sentándose a la mesa-. ¿Y si Kreacher la ha guardado en algún lado?

Aunque el elfo doméstico seguía en casa de Andromeda Tonks, iba tres veces por semana a casa de Harry a limpiar un poco. Sin embargo, tenía órdenes de no entrar en los dormitorios de los dos chicos. Harry pensaba que sus hijos debían de hacerse responsables del estado de sus habitaciones; si querían tenerlas como pocilgas era cosa de ellos, pero nadie las limpiaría en su lugar. Lily aún era demasiado pequeña para pedirle que mantuviera limpio su dormitorio, pero se le aplicaría la misma regla que a sus hermanos cuando empezara a ir a Hogwarts.

-Si la ha tenido que guardar, entonces es que la camiseta no estaba en ese cajón.

-Papá… -protestó James.

-Luego lo llamaré –cedió Harry-. Ahora, desayuna. Dios mío, dais más faena ahora que cuando erais pequeños.

El ánimo gruñón de James desapareció como por ensalmo y le dedicó una mirada burlona.

-Pobre papá, vamos a hacer que le salgan canas.

Albus y Lily soltaron una risilla y el propio Harry sonrió también.

-Exacto. No me extrañaría nada que el tío Ron y la tía Hermione se arrepintieran de haberos llevado con ellos al cabo de cinco minutos.

-No, nos portaremos muy bien –prometió Albus-. Cuando la tía Hermione nos riñe es _tan_ largo…

Harry se tragó una carcajada como pudo, recordando todas las veces que había recibido algún sermón de Hermione. No hacía mucho del último, no era como si ella hubiera dejado de hacerlo tras dejar Hogwarts. Pero sabía que los niños la querían mucho, especialmente Albus, ya que ella era su madrina. Por su parte, Ron era el padrino de James y Luna, la de Lily. Los magos sólo tenían una cosa u otra; a veces Harry se preguntaba si todo aquello del hada madrina de los cuentos muggles no vendría de ahí.

-Es una pena que no puedas venir, papá –dijo Lily-. ¿De verdad no puedes venir con nosotros aunque sea a ver el partido?

A Harry le habría gustado poder asistir a la final del Mundial de Quidditch en Turquía, entre otras cosas porque en todo lo que llevaban de verano sólo había podido ver a Ginny una vez, y eso porque había conseguido hacer una escapada con un Traslador Internacional. Pero, ¿cómo irse cuando la sociedad mágica se encontraba en un estado de silenciosa alarma? A mediados de julio había habido una nueva desaparición, y todos parecían haber asumido con fatalismo que no había nada que el Ministerio pudiera hacer para protegerlos. Harry no estaba de acuerdo; aurores y vigiles patrullaban a lo largo y ancho del país, poniendo especial énfasis en las zonas donde residían magos y brujas solitarios, y Shacklebolt había doblado el número de vigiles en sólo unos meses. Se hacía hincapié constantemente en las normas de seguridad y a los magos menos poderosos o menos hábiles se les había ofrecido la posibilidad de que los propios aurores levantaran las protecciones alrededor de sus hogares. Harry pensaba que sin todas esas medidas, habría habido aún muchas más desapariciones, pero en el fondo dudaba de que aquello pudiera ser un consuelo efectivo, porque a muchos les recordaría que el peligro aún era mucho mayor.

Los artículos de El Profeta tampoco resultaban de ninguna ayuda. Era cierto que no resultaban tan alarmistas y demagógicos como en la época de Voldemort, pero seguían cuestionando sin tregua las acciones del ministro y de los aurores. Ginny le había expresado su malestar en algunas cartas: no le gustaba demasiado estar trabajando para un medio de comunicación que estaba torpedeando a su marido, pero Harry sabía que no le quedaba otro remedio que aguantarse si quería ser periodista. Ningún otro medio de comunicación era tan crítico como El Profeta, pero en ocasiones también la WWZ, o Corazón de Bruja o incluso El Quisquilloso decían cosas sobre él que no era exactamente halagadoras.

Así que Harry había pasado todo el verano en Inglaterra trabajando en el caso y cuidando de los niños y resignado al hecho de que toda la gente que conocía estaba acudiendo a alguno de los partidos del Mundial menos él. Pero a pesar de la presión del caso, la ausencia de Ginny y la falta de vacaciones, no se lo había pasado mal. Había jugado un par de partidos de quidditch con los Weasley y los chicos más mayores, había cenado dos o tres veces por semana con Ron y Hermione, había llevado a los niños a la piscina y al cine… Hasta su cumpleaños había sido fantástico, aunque se hubiera sentido un poco raro aquella noche al meterse solo en la cama.

-Me gustaría mucho acompañaros, Lily, pero no puede ser –contestó-. Vosotros pasadlo bien y ya me lo contaréis todo cuando volváis.

Además, volverían con Ginny, porque el Mundial ya habría acabado. Harry no sabía si iba a poder evitar abalanzarse sobre ella cuando entrara por la puerta –o llegara por Red Flú-.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió con relativa calma mientras hablaban de otros partidos a los que habían asistido. Después James le recordó que tenía que llamar a Kreacher, y Lily y Albus subieron a por sus bolsas de viaje y volvió a formarse un pequeño alboroto hasta que el elfo localizó por fin la camiseta perdida.

-Gracias, Kreacher, ya puedes marcharte.

El elfo hizo una reverencia y se Desapareció justo cuando Ron, Hermione y sus hijos llegaban por la chimenea, todos vestidos con camisetas de la selección inglesa. Harry los saludó con una sonrisa, consolándose con el hecho de que Rose y Hugo parecían estar tan histéricos por el viaje a Turquía como sus primos. Por suerte, Ron, acostumbrado a crecer en una familia numerosa, nunca perdía la calma cuando todos empezaban a alborotar a la vez; Hermione también era paciente, aunque con un estilo más mandón.

-¿Estáis todos listos? –preguntó Ron-. Casi todo el mundo ha salido ya para allá.

Hubo un "sí" general. Harry besó a Lily y Albus y le dio un abrazo a James.

-Portaos bien.

Ron le tendió la mano.

-Lástima que no puedas venir, colega. El quidditch no es lo mismo sin ti.

-Otra vez será.

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Le daremos a Ginny recuerdos de tu parte.

Harry asintió, sonriente.

-Decidle que la quiero. Y pasadlo bien.

-Adiós, papá –volvió a despedirse Lily, mientras se metía en la chimenea tras James.

Uno a uno, todos fueron desapareciendo en una nube de polvo verde dejando atrás a Harry. Este miró la chimenea con una ligera envidia, suspiró y se dio media vuelta para prepararse e irse al ministerio.

* * *

En pleno mes de agosto, y aunque Hermione acabara de salir para Turquía, el único departamento que se encontraba anormalmente activo era el de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica. Chloe Segal, la mano derecha de Harry en la Oficina de Aurores, también se había tomado quince días de vacaciones, así que había algo de papeleo pendiente del que Harry se encargó porque era mejor eso que estar mirando las paredes de su despacho toda la mañana. Habría preferido tener algo más que hacer, pero todas las investigaciones se encontraban en un punto muerto, incluso la de la última desaparición.

Harry almorzó con el ministro Shacklebolt, que también había tenido que quedarse sin vacaciones, y después decidió que con haber hecho acto de presencia en el ministerio aquella mañana ya había cumplido con lo que los ciudadanos mágicos parecían esperar de él. Entonces se fue al callejón Diagón, donde todas las tiendas permanecían abiertas a pesar de ser agosto. Había muchísima menos gente de la habitual, aunque eso cambiaría en cuanto terminara el Mundial. La última semana de agosto, además, era tradicionalmente tan bulliciosa como la de Navidad, porque la zona se llenaba de familias que ultimaban las compras para Hogwarts.

Después de comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta en casa, Harry decidió ir a por un helado a Florean Fortescue. La estupenda heladería del callejón Diagon había cambiado ya de dueño, pero conservaba el nombre original y seguía haciendo los mejores helados que Harry había probado en su vida. Uno de los mejores recuerdos de su vida eran las semanas que había pasado allí durante el verano del 93, a punto de empezar tercero. Recordaba bien la mesa en la que solía sentarse a ojear los libros de aquel curso, las conversaciones con Tom el tabernero, la caricia del sol cuando paseaba por el callejón Diagon, desoyendo los consejos del ministro de aquel entonces, quien creía, como todos, que Sirius Black había escapado de la cárcel para matarlo.

Cuando Harry entró en la heladería estaba tan concentrado en decidir qué sabor iba a escoger, que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había una notable representación de la Casa de Slytherin en una de las mesas. Allí estaban los cuatro Malfoy, sin Lucius y Narcissa, los Nott e incluso Greg Goyle con Millicent Bulstrode y sus dos hijos. Ellos no le habían visto y charlaban animadamente, un espectáculo poco habitual. Harry no pudo dejar de observarlos con cierta curiosidad, sobre todo a Scorpius. Ni sus sobrinos ni James tenían un gran concepto de él, pero Albus le había dicho claramente que pensaba que era un buen chico y que no entendía por qué la gente insistía en tratarlo como si fuera igual que su padre. "_A lo mejor es como tu padrino o la señora Tonks",_ había sugerido, mirándolo con incertidumbre. Harry tenía que admitir que, en vista de cómo se había comportado Scorpius con Urien, era muy probable que Albus estuviera en lo cierto. Desde luego, el niño merecía ser juzgado por sus actos, no por los de su familia.

Entonces Daphne le vio y se lo dijo en un cuchicheo a los demás. Harry recibió varias miradas de reojo y vio a su vez como la animación del grupo desaparecía en un parpadeo. Ahora estaban serios y tensos; ese era el aspecto con el que los había visto siempre, sobre todo a los Malfoy y a los Bulstrode. Hasta los niños estaban ya notando algo, y para sorpresa de Harry, Scorpius le dirigió una mirada larga y absolutamente inclasificable.

Harry sintió algo extraño, difícil de explicar, al darse cuenta de que su presencia podía arruinar una reunión amistosa de esa manera. No era una sensación agradable, pero se dijo que si habían reaccionado así debía de ser porque sabían que con él no podían jugar.

Entonces se marchó a la calle con su helado de chocolate y nueces con miel. Al ver a Scorpius se había acordado también de Urien y del juicio a su padre. El Wizengamot realmente había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para proteger la intimidad de los dos niños y el juicio había sido a puerta cerrada, sin prensa. Y la condena había sido tan rápida como inclemente; cadena perpetua con posibilidad de libertad condicional tras cincuenta años, sólo si Urien y su hermana Penelope daban su permiso. Robert Sutherland había recibido su sentencia con lágrimas y gritos de terror, como si lo hubieran condenado a ser dementorizado.

Harry pensó que el Wizengamot debía de ser el tribunal más impredecible del mundo. Igual podía condenar a un mortífago al beso del dementor sin juicio como podía dejarlo libre con sólo unas palabras de reproche como castigo. Y podía cometer los mayores errores del mundo y al día siguiente, acertar y dar la sensación de que la justicia realmente existía.

-¡Harry!

Éste se detuvo, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones sobre el Wizengamot, y saludó con una sorprendida sonrisa a Minerva McGonagall.

-Hola, Minerva. ¿Ha venido de compras?

La directora de Hogwarts llevaba una de sus largas túnicas negras, y Harry pensó cómo era posible que no se muriera de calor. Aquel día era tórrido.

-En realidad, no. He quedado en el Caldero Chorreante con un candidato a ocupar el puesto de profesor de Defensa de Artes Oscuras.

Harry la miró, interesado.

-¿Le conozco?

-Lo cierto es que sí, pero ya te diré quién es si decidido contratarle.-Parecía tener algunas dudas al respecto.

-Mis hijos estaban bastante contentos con la profesora Daskalova. Es una lástima que decidiera cambiar de trabajo.

-Sí, no es fácil encontrar a alguien como ella. No puedes ni imaginarte los currículums que me han llegado. Y como además los he tenido a casi todos de alumnos, los recuerdo como adolescentes llenos de acné y arrogancia y no me despiertan ningún respeto.-Harry soltó una risita y ella le dirigió una mirada ligeramente esperanzada-. Imagino que no estás interesado en pasarte a la enseñanza.

-Tal y como están las cosas, suena bastante tentador, no crea. Pero me temo que me toca seguir siendo jefe de Aurores durante una buena temporada aún.

Minerva asintió con expresión comprensiva.

-Las desapariciones, ¿eh? –Harry asintió también con gesto resignado-. Mala cosa, desde luego. Ojalá te cambie pronto la suerte con ese asunto.

-Gracias, espero que sí.

Ella le sonrió.

-Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde y ese es un mal ejemplo. Cuídate.

-Lo mismo digo.

Harry miró cómo se marchaba su antigua profesora de Transformaciones, preguntándose quién sería el candidato que iba a entrevistar. Entendía que no quisiera darle su nombre si no estaba segura aún de ir a contratarlo; no era cuestión de ir contando a quién rechazaba para el puesto. Pero sentía curiosidad porque no había oído a ninguno de sus conocidos, aparte de Neville, claro está, mostrar interés por enseñar en Hogwarts. En cualquier caso, ya se enteraría cuando llegara el momento.

* * *

Minerva observó al hombre que tenía frente a ella. Su currículum era sólido; no sólo tenía experiencia previa en la enseñanza, sino que además había trabajado como Rompedor de maldiciones durante cinco años, lo cual significaba experiencia práctica. Era un Slytherin, y eso, en ese momento, era una ventaja. Horace Slughorn, actual profesor de Pociones y Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, era aún más mayor que ella y no iba a durar eternamente (a no ser que le sucediera como al profesor Binns y ciertamente Hogwarts no necesitaba dos fantasmas como docentes). Minerva sabía que tenía que contratar otro profesor de Slytherin para darle el control de la Casa cuando Horace se retirara porque en aquel momento no había ningún otro profesor que pudiera sustituirle. Y además, ni su familia ni él habían tenido conexión alguna con Voldemort, así que su nombramiento no podía levantar demasiadas polémicas, independientemente de la escandalosa fama de su madre.

La única objeción que Minerva encontraba era que aquel hombre resultaba, definitivamente, demasiado atractivo.

La cuestión podía parecer tonta, pero en un colegio lleno de adolescentes en celo no lo era, no lo era en absoluto. Minerva recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado en Hogwarts cuando aquel pobre idiota de Gilderoy Lockhart había sido nombrado profesor precisamente de Defensa y no quería que se repitiera el espectáculo. Y el hombre que tenía delante era más atractivo y muchísimo más inteligente que Lockhart, así que probablemente causaría una conmoción mayor en el alumnado. Ella quería que sus estudiantes aprendieran a defenderse de las Artes Oscuras, no que se distrajeran soñando despiertas –o despiertos- con el nuevo profesor.

-Me parece que aún tiene dudas, profesora McGonagall –dijo él, con voz suave y educada-. Si fuera tan amable de compartirlas conmigo, quizás podríamos encontrar una solución.

-Le encuentro altamente cualificado, créame. Pero me pregunto si está preparado para lidiar con adolescentes impresionables que sólo están esperando una excusa para decidir que han encontrado al amor de su vida.

Él la sorprendió echándose a reír. No creía recordar haberlo visto reír una sola vez mientras estaban en Hogwarts.

-Me halaga usted. Pero le aseguro que no favorezco que los alumnos se hagan ilusiones conmigo. Puedo prometerle que no me convertiré en un segundo Gilderoy Lockhart.

Minerva no se preguntó si habría usado Legeremancia: cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Lockhart tenía que usarlo de ejemplo cuando pensaba en idiotas narcisistas y vanidosos. Pero tenía que tomar una decisión y reflexionó sobre ello. Quedaban sólo dos semanas para que comenzara el curso, no es que tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrar un profesor para ese puesto. Y en realidad no podía rechazar a alguien tan bien preparado sólo porque fuera tan guapo. Quizás lo único que podía hacer era arriesgarse, confiar en que sabría atajar enamoramientos tontos en su clase y contratarlo; si se equivocaba con él, siempre podía despedirlo cuando acabara el curso.

-Está bien. La verdad es que es uno de los curriculums más completos que he recibido.-Le tendió la mano-. Será un placer contar con usted el próximo curso. Tendré los papeles de su contrato preparados para cuando se instale en Hogwarts.

Blaise Zabini sonrió, mostrando unos dientes blancos y regulares, y le estrechó la mano.

-Muchas gracias, profesora. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

_Continuará_


	2. Chapter 2 Blaise Zabini

**NdA**: Como ya pasan de las doce, aquí ya es oficialmente día 22 y por lo tanto, el cumple de Tom. Y para celebrarlo, aquí va otro capítulo.

Espero que nadie se molestara por lo que dije de los comentarios el otro día. Simplemente quería decir que con un proyecto tan largo como éste se agradecen más que nunca. Y hablando de comentarios, ya sabéis que no puedo contestaros directamente si no lo hacéis desde una cuenta. Normalmente los contesto al final de cada capi, pero como en realidad está prohibido, los iré borrando a medida que suba el capítulo siguiente. Pero si os animáis a haceros una cuenta, mejor que mejor ^^

* * *

Capítulo 2 **Blaise Zabini**

Al cumplir los diecisiete años, Blaise había entrado en posesión de los bienes de su padre, Ragmar Deverill, un mago inglés muy bien situado económicamente que contaba con ochenta y tantos años de edad cuando su madre, Chiara Zabini le había puesto la vista encima a él y a su fortuna. Blaise no recordaba a su padre –había muerto antes de que él cumpliera dos años de edad-, ni pensaba más en él de lo que pensaba en el resto de maridos fallecidos de su madre. Uno podía entender quizás a los dos primeros incautos –no habían tenido manera de saber con quién se estaban casando y ella era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había conocido el mundo mágico-, pero su padre había sido el tercero y francamente, a esas alturas ya habría tenido que sospechar que era demasiada casualidad que sus antecesores hubieran fallecido en circunstancias poco claras.

Aquella rama de los Deverill había vivido en una agradable mansión en el sur de Inglaterra, no muy lejos de Dover, y cuando Blaise o su madre estaban en Inglaterra solían residir allí. Aunque no era ningún secreto, muy poca gente sabía que estaba relacionado con los Deverill, confundidos por su piel oscura y su apellido italiano. Pero tanto su sangre africana como el apellido Zabini venían de su madre, hija de un italiano y una nigeriana. Lo único que él tenía de su padre, aparte de su dinero y su mansión, era su afición por la lectura y un vértigo que no le agradaba confesar.

Pero el dinero no duraba eternamente. Su madre siempre lo había gastado sin ninguna medida, su fama de viuda negra empezaba a jugar en su contra y nueve años atrás habían tenido que gastar casi medio millón de galeones en sobornos para impedir que su madre acabara en una oscura prisión de Tailandia. Aún les quedaba parte de su fortuna, pero aquello había servido para que Blaise decidiera que tenía que empezar a conseguir dinero por su cuenta si no quería acabar un día en la calle. Dada su posición, le habría resultado bastante fácil dedicarse a los negocios, pero a pesar de su inteligencia, carecía del instinto que se necesitaba para triunfar en aquel mundillo. Una serie de casualidades le habían llevado a trabajar como rompedor de maldiciones en la sucursal de Gringotts en Sidney y después en Roma, y allí un conocido suyo, que trabajaba de profesor de Historia de la Magia en Arcanus, -el equivalente italiano a Hogwarts- le había convencido para que se ocupara el puesto de profesor de Defensa. Blaise estaba a gusto allí, pero cuando había escuchado a principios de verano que había una vacante en Hogwarts, no se lo había pensado dos veces.

Ahora, satisfecho al haber conseguido su propósito –no las había tenido todas consigo porque la profesora McGonagall siempre había dado señales de no soportar a los Slytherin-, se Apareció frente a su hogar. La mayor parte de sus cosas seguían en Italia, así que en cuanto entró en su despacho, escribió una carta a un amigo de confianza para que se las enviara a Inglaterra. Su elfo doméstico, Noni, se ocuparía de recogerlas. Después, con la certeza ya de que tenía el trabajo en el bolsillo, les escribió cartas a sus amigos para hacerles saber que estaba en el país.

Una de las cartas fue para Draco. Su relación en Hogwarts no había sido de verdadera amistad porque Blaise siempre había pensado que era un mocoso bocazas que sólo causaba problemas. Durante aquellos años, Blaise había ido más con Theo Nott, aunque después éste se había puesto a salir con Daphne en quinto y la cosa se había enfriado un poco. En sexto se había acercado un poco más a Draco, pero éste no era buena compañía en aquel entonces. Y aquel verano, su madre lo había sacado de Inglaterra y se habían ido a vivir a Italia esperando sanos y salvos a que se decidiera el bando ganador.

Blaise no había regresado a Gran Bretaña hasta tres años después y había sido entonces cuando realmente Draco y él habían llegado a ser amigos… o algo más que amigos, ya que habían compartido cama más de una vez. La guerra y la caída de su familia le habían cambiado: sus palabras habían dejado de ser sistemáticamente insultantes y parecía mirar y escuchar a su alrededor con una intensidad que el adolescente centrado en sí mismo de Hogwarts habría sido incapaz de mostrar. Blaise no podía presumir de haberse convertido en su confidente, pero su propio sentido común y algún comentario aislado de Draco le habían hecho comprender que su amigo estaba haciendo algo tan sencillo como tratar de entender en qué se había equivocado para no volver a cometer el mismo error.

Ninguno de los dos se había tomado mínimamente en serio aquella relación y de hecho, se habían acostado con más gente cuando había surgido la oportunidad; sin embargo, cuando Draco había empezado a rondar a Astoria y se había negado a seguir acostándose con él, Blaise se había sentido un poco ofendido. Al fin y al cabo, a nadie le gustaba que lo rechazaran. Pero el tiempo le había hecho comprender que Draco estaba realmente loco por la hermana de Daphne y había asistido a la boda entre ellos con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

Poco después se había ido a Canadá, pero Draco y él nunca habían roto el contacto del todo. A veces coincidían en Italia y otras, en Inglaterra. A Blaise le caía bien Astoria, que tenía mucho sentido común y apreciaba a los niños, que eran razonablemente corteses y agradables (no como los pequeños vándalos de Pansy). De hecho, nada le había dicho con más claridad cuánto había madurado Draco que ver cómo estaba educando a sus hijos. Hasta les dejaba jugar con muggles y todo… Blaise pensaba que tampoco había que llevar las cosas tan lejos, pero podía entender perfectamente que Draco quisiera asegurarse de todas las maneras posibles que sus hijos no cometían los mismos errores que él.

Draco le contestó pronto, invitándole a pasar el día en Malfoy manor. Blaise sonrió y le envió otra carta aceptando su invitación.

* * *

Los Malfoy no habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que los había visto, excepto por una cosa que le llamó rápidamente la atención. Desde la guerra, una vez superado el primer shock, se habían mostrado decididos a recuperar todo lo que habían perdido. A Blaise siempre le había maravillado que actuaran, especialmente Lucius y Narcissa, como si el mundo mágico fuera injusto con ellos al no respetarlos como antes de la guerra, pero había pensado que no tenían ninguna posibilidad de recuperar ese respeto. Lo sensato en estos casos era resignarse, mantener un perfil bajo y trabajar pensando en los nietos, incluso en sus bisnietos.

Pero algo en los ojos de Draco y sus padres le dijo que algo importante había cambiado. Ahora había algo más que determinación, había _esperanza_. Y sentía suficiente curiosidad como para estar dispuesto a averiguarlo. Sin embargo, estaba en desventaja numérica y se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que contestar algunas preguntas primero.

-Dime, Blaise, ¿has venido a Inglaterra por algo especial? –le preguntó Narcissa, una vez estuvieron todos tomando algo fresco en el jardín. Era un bonito día de verano y el aire olía a hierba y a las flores que les rodeaban.

-Lo cierto es que sí. –Sonrió en dirección a Draco-. No sé si sabrás que la profesora de Defensa de Hogwarts ya no va a seguir en el colegio en este próximo curso.

Draco también sonrió; parecía haber sumado dos y dos rápidamente.

-¡Blaise! ¿En serio?

Él asintió.

-Tienes delante al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Hogwarts.

-Eso es fantástico, Blaise –dijo Narcissa.

Scorpius, que había estado escuchando la conversación con ellos, lo miró con interés.

-¿Va a darnos usted clase, señor Zabini?

-Ahora es profesor Zabini, Scorpius –le corrigió Astoria, amablemente.

Blaise volvió a asentir y Scorpius esbozó una ligera sonrisa de aprobación.

-Genial.

Draco hizo un ruidito que llamó la atención de Blaise.

-Te vas a encontrar unas cuantas sorpresas cuando llegues a Hogwarts. Por lo que cuentan Scorpius y sus primos, el profesor Slughorn se pasa las clases haciéndole la pelota a los Gryffindor. Y uno de los compañeros de Scorpius, un tal William Watson, recibió permiso para sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor durante las comidas, ¿te lo puedes creer?

-¿Un Slytherin? –exclamó Blaise, atónito.

-Se pasa el día con la pandilla de James Potter –dijo Scorpius despectivamente-. Y se chiva de todo lo que hacemos y decimos.

-Y no me hagas hablar de Longbottom –añadió Draco-. Tuvimos que hablar con McGonagall para que ese tarado dejara de jugar a Snape y Harry Potter con Scorpius.

Entre unos y otros, Blaise fue enterándose de la situación de los Slytherin en Hogwarts, aunque lo que más seguía impresionándole era lo de Watson. Se imaginaba perfectamente a Snape envenenándolo al día siguiente de su absurda petición. Se imaginaba a todos los compañeros del alumno en cuestión haciéndole desear no haber nacido. Y nunca había oído hablar de un alumno de Slytherin que reaccionara así al ser Sorteado; uno podía mantenerse alejado de sus compañeros más problemáticos, como habían hecho Theo y él mismo con Draco, Vince y Greg, pero nunca renegar de esa manera de su casa. Y mucho menos a favor de los Gryffindor.

Fue un buen rato después cuando Blaise oyó hablar de los dementores, de Urien Sutherland y de cómo Scorpius le había salvado la vida con la ayuda de Albus Potter, y eso superó el asombro que le había causado lo de Watson.

-Vaya, Scorpius…

-Ya le hemos dicho que preferimos que se gane el respeto de sus compañeros de un modo un poco menos peligroso –dijo Draco, sin poder disimular lo orgulloso que se sentía en realidad-. Pero esto les ha cerrado la boca a algunos que tienen ideas equivocadas respecto a los Malfoy y a los Slytherin, ¿verdad?

El pequeño asintió con un atisbo de sonrisa desafiante y Blaise empezó a comprender el motivo de la nueva mirada de esperanza en los ojos de los Malfoy.

* * *

Draco y Astoria se habían casado un veinte de agosto, catorce años atrás. Aquella noche, Draco esperaba a su mujer ya tumbado en la cama, ligeramente achispado por el champán que habían bebido con la cena y durante la fiesta, sólo para familiares y los amigos más íntimos. Entonces Astoria salió del baño con una expresión traviesa en la cara. Draco ya sabía que iban a follar –todo el mundo follaba en los aniversarios, al fin y al cabo- , pero se quedó un poco sorprendido al ver que Astoria no llevaba una de esas batas de seda y encaje a las que era tan aficionada, sino una de él. Le quedaba bien; era color borgoña y el contraste con su piel pálida era hermoso.

-Tengo un regalo de aniversario para ti, Draco.

Él sonrió y se incorporó un poco.

-¿Otro? He tenido que ser un gran marido.

-No, qué va, en realidad, eres un marido horrible.

A pesar de sus palabras estaba claro que bromeaba, así que Draco le siguió el juego y abrió mucho los ojos, fingiendo asombro y preocupación.

-¿Qué he hecho?

Astoria se cruzó de brazos.

-Primero, Gray Bullard; ahora también Blaise…

-¿Qué? –Se echó a reír. Que Blaise era guapo no podía negarlo, pero ni siquiera había sentido tentación alguna-. Vamos, Astoria.

-No intentes negarlo, Draco. Últimamente no paras de mirar a los hombres. –Meneó la cabeza con resignación-. No me queda otro remedio que…

Entonces se detuvo, como si le hubiera dado un calambre. Draco se arrodilló en la cama, mirándola con inquietud para ver si se le pasaba. Ella gimió un poco y una especie de luz plateada empezó a recorrerla.

-Astoria, ¿qué pasa? –exclamó Draco, alarmado, saltando de la cama para acercarse a ella.

Su mujer, sin embargo, movió la cabeza y alargó la mano, como si le estuviera indicando que se quedara quieto. Draco dudó un par de segundos, sin saber qué hacer, y justo cuando decidía que iba a llevarla inmediatamente a San Mungo, la luz estalló silenciosamente en una cascada de chispas multicolores.

-¡Astoria!

-No pasa nada –dijo, con una voz que no parecía la suya.

Draco parpadeó para poder ver mejor después del estallido de luz y soltó una exclamación ahogada. El cuerpo de Astoria -porque tenía que ser ella- era ahora claramente masculino, aunque aún conservaba el pelo largo.

-Oh, Merlín… ¿Qué…?

Ella esbozó una mueca y se miró las manos y el cuerpo aún cubierto por la bata. Después alzó la vista y sonrió a Draco.

-¿Te gusta? –Soltó una risita-. ¡Fíjate en mi voz! Hola, Draco.

Astoria volvió a reírse mientras Draco la observaba con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad. Tenía probablemente el aspecto que habría tenido si hubiera nacido chico, con la mandíbula más cuadrada, los hombros más anchos y… ¿eso era vello en el pecho?

-Pero, ¿qué has hecho?

-Es una poción.-Más risas-. Me muero con mi voz, te lo juro. Se pasará en unas horas, pero… pensé que sería divertido.

Draco, que al fin y al cabo había visto cosas más raras, empezaba a asimilar que su mujer había cambiado temporalmente de sexo.

-¿Eres un hombre… del todo?

Astoria hizo una mueca divertida, deshizo el nudo del cinturón de su bata y dejó que esta se le deslizara por los hombros. Draco dejó escapar un jadeo de asombro al ver sus atributos masculinos; ella, sin embargo, parecía no poder parar de reír.

-Eh, no está mal, ¿verdad? –Entonces alargó la mano con curiosidad casi infantil para tocar su nuevo sexo y su sonrisa fue sustituida por una encantada expresión de sorpresa-. Oh… Vaya, se siente…_ distinto_…

Draco sintió cómo su propia polla se estiraba con interés.

-Supongo que sí –dijo, notando la garganta un poco seca.

Definitivamente, Astoria habría sido un hombre muy atractivo. Y muy bien equipado. Y hacía casi dieciséis años que él no se acostaba con un hombre.

-Bueno, ¿te gusta tu regalo? –dijo, separando un poco los brazos del cuerpo para exhibirse mejor.

Draco pensó en qué decir, pero se había quedado prácticamente sin palabras; todo lo que pudo hacer fue tenderle la mano.

-Ven y te lo demostraré.

Ella tomó su mano, dio un paso hacia él y estalló de nuevo en risitas.

-Oh, Merlín, se está moviendo.

Draco soltó un pequeño ronquido irónico. Aquello iba a ser interesante.

* * *

El mayor problema fue conseguir que Astoria dejara de reírse cada diez segundos. Por suerte, el deseo siempre era deseo, y en cuanto Draco empezó a hacerle una mamada, todo lo que salió de su boca fueron exclamaciones inconexas de placer. Él también estaba disfrutándolo; después de tantos años era maravilloso volver a tener una polla dentro de la boca y saborearla y empaparse de su olor almizclado y masculino.

Sin dejar de lamer y chupar –tenía la sensación de que nunca iba a poder parar-, Draco empezó a preparar a Astoria. Ya lo habían hecho así alguna vez, pero no tantas como para que se diferenciara de un culo virgen, así que no escatimó en lubricante. Por fin, mareado de pura necesidad, colocó las piernas de su mujer sobre sus hombros y la penetró con cuidado, dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse. La erección de Astoria se redujo un poco, pero Draco no le dio demasiada importancia. Astoria podía saber lo que era la penetración anal como mujer, pero como hombre le esperaba una fantástica sorpresa llamada "próstata".

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, después de unos segundos.

-Sí… Ve poco a poco.

Draco no tenía intención de hacerlo de otra manera, así que apretó los dientes para contener su propio deseo y empezó a moverse sin prisas, atento a cualquier señal de dolor por su parte. Los músculos de Astoria se fueron relajando, permitiéndole entrar y salir con más facilidad; Draco aumentó un poco la velocidad y vio cómo Astoria se lamía los labios y le pasaba las manos por los hombros, incitándole a seguir. Entonces flexionó un poco los brazos para cambiar de ángulo y buscar su próstata.

-¡Oh, Merlín! –exclamó, con un gritito muy poco viril.

Draco se rió para sí mismo y volvió a penetrarla de la misma manera. Astoria volvió a chillar de sorprendido placer.

-¿Te gusta?

-Oh, mierda…. esto deberíamos tenerlo… también nosotras.

Esta vez, Draco rió abiertamente, y siguió embistiendo con energía. Su respiración se volvió cada vez más entrecortada mientras el placer se arremolinaba en su interior. Astoria le puso la mano en la nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella con una fuerza inusitada para darle un beso casi salvaje y después echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se corrió con un último grito que sonó gutural y masculino. Sus contracciones alrededor de su propio sexo, la visión de aquella hermosa, inesperada polla derramándose entre sus estómagos, disparó la excitación de Draco y le hizo correrse también tras unas cuantas embestidas de ritmo caótico. Después, jadeante, rodó para apartarse de encima de Astoria y la acogió en sus brazos cuando ella se recostó contra su hombro.

-¿…stasbien?

Astoria, a la que no le gustaba un pelo que se quedara dormido después de follar – Draco no lo tenía por costumbre, pero a veces no podía remediarlo- le contestó con una suave y rítmica respiración que revelaba que esas pequeñas peleas no iban a volver a repetirse nunca más. Draco hizo una mueca irónica, pero aprovechó para mirarla a placer mientras se maravillaba una vez más de lo que había hecho Astoria. Y la poción… ¿Cuál sería? No había usado una multijugos, que habría sido lo más fácil. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo había conseguido esa transformación.

Unos minutos después, Astoria entreabrió los ojos y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola…

-Hola, cariño. Te has dormido.

Ella frunció el ceño como si estuviera lista para discutírselo, pero luego chasqueó la lengua con resignación y volvió a sonreír, admitiendo su derrota.

-Está bien, si prometes intentar no quedarte dormido no te reñiré cuando pase.

Draco se rió entre dientes.

-Trato hecho.

Astoria se recostó más contra él. A pesar de su atractivo como varón, no trataba de parecer uno, lo cual la convertía en uno de los hombres más afeminados que Draco había visto nunca; a él le atraían los hombres más varoniles, pero no pensaba ponerse picajoso.

-Dime, ¿es muy distinto a hacerlo como mujer?

-Bastante distinto. No sabría explicártelo. Más… fácil… No sé…

Draco asintió, comprendiendo que era una de esas cosas que no se podían explicar, sólo sentir, como el sexo en sí, y después le acarició la mejilla, no tan suave como esperaban sus dedos.

-No tenías que hacer esto. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Ha sido genial, pero no era necesario.

No quería que creyera otra cosa. No se pasaba el día añorando el sexo con hombres. Sólo le pasaba de tanto en tanto, y no ceder a la tentación no le suponía ningún sacrificio.

-Ya, ya lo sé, Draco. Pensé que podía ser divertido, eso es todo. Y sinceramente, no se me ocurría nada que regalarte para nuestro aniversario, nada que realmente quisieras y no tuvieras.

-Desde luego, es el regalo más original que me han hecho nunca –admitió, más tranquilo-. Ahora me siento mal por haberte comprado sólo un espejo.

Astoria se encogió de hombros con burlona arrogancia.

-Soy mucho mejor que tú con los regalos. De todos modos, no es un espejo, es una antigüedad. Y me ha encantado, así que no te pongas Hufflepuff. Aunque…

-¿Qué?

Ella lo miró especulativamente y después le hizo un mohín zalamero.

-He de confesar que, ya que estamos, me he quedado con curiosidad por probar una cosa…

Draco arqueó las cejas.

-¿El qué?

-Bueno… de todo lo que puede sentir un hombre en la cama… me falta lo más… ¿emblemático?

Draco comprendió entonces de qué se trataba y se separó un poco de ella, algo alarmado.

-Nena, no te ofendas, pero mi culo ha perdido práctica y tú… tú sólo tienes polla desde hace menos de una hora.

Astoria le sonrió y trató de engatusarlo con una caricia entre sus piernas.

-Vamos, Draco… Te prometo que haré todo lo que digas y que tendré muchísimo cuidado.

-No, Astoria…

-Además, ¿no tienes ganas de hacerlo así? –continuó ella, con voz melosa-. Me dijiste que lo hacías de las dos maneras cuando te acostabas con chicos, ¿no?

-Sí, pero…

Ella siguió acariciándole y mierda, aunque no supiera qué hacer con una polla propia, sabía cómo tratar a las ajenas.

-No seas muggle, Draco.

Draco suspiró, sintiendo cómo el deseo empezaba a despertar de nuevo en su cuerpo. Y eso, con casi cuarenta años, quería decir algo.

-Bueno... está bien.

_Continuará._

* * *

Este no es el slash del que había hablado, jaja. De todos modos, ¿esto debería contar como slash?


	3. Chapter 3 El viaje a Hogwarts

Capítulo 3 **El viaje a Hogwarts.**

Cuando entró en el andén 9 y ¾ con sus padres y su hermana –esta vez la habían dejado venir porque ya sabía de sobra la causa de las miraditas y los susurros-, Scorpius se encontró buscando a Albus con la mirada. A lo largo del verano había visto o había escrito a sus amigos, pero no había tenido ningún contacto con él y más de una vez se había preguntado qué estaría haciendo, si habría visto muchos partidos del Mundial y cosas por el estilo.

Los Weasley eran fáciles de identificar en medio del gentío y en cuanto los localizó, también fue fácil ver a Albus. Scorpius escondió una sonrisa, contento al descubrir que no había crecido mucho más que él durante el verano. Damon, Diana y Morrigan le sacaban casi un palmo y era de lo más irritante. También era un alivio no ver a Victoire Weasley, ya que ella sola le había quitado más puntos que todos los demás prefectos juntos. Su padre ya le había hablado de Fenrir Greyback y Bill Weasley, el padre de Victoire, pero eso no había impedido que Scorpius le cogiera una manía terrible, así que estaba exultante ante la idea de haberla perdido de vista.

No muy lejos de ellos estaba los Watson. Su compañero de clase había crecido bastante –otro motivo más para odiarlo –y estaba menos redondo, pero parecía el mismo idiota de siempre. Y cerca del tren vio a Britney, hablando con sus padres. Scorpius le dijo a sus propios padres que iba a saludarla y se acercó a ella, sonriente.

-Hola, Britney.

-Hola, Scorpius. Mamá, papá, éste es Scorpius Malfoy.

La señora Steele lo saludó con una sonrisa; su marido, con una expresión cortés y reservada que encubría bastante curiosidad.

-Encantado de conocerles –dijo Scorpius, teniendo bien presentes sus lecciones de modales.

Pero Britney le cogió del brazo y lo apartó un poco de ellos.

-¿Has visto a los demás? Sólo he visto al patético de Watson.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

-¡Ahí está Hector!

Los dos niños corrieron a saludarlo y después se fueron todos juntos a donde esperaban los padres de Scorpius porque Damon, Morrigan y Diana ya estaban allí también con sus respectivas familias. La última en aparecer fue Cecily Broomer, que era la que más había cambiado durante el verano. Estaba como más… mayor y llevaba los ojos pintados. Y Hector y Damon la miraban de una manera un poco rara.

-Señor Malfoy, señora Malfoy…

Scorpius giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz y vio que la madre de Urien Sutherland –tenía que ser ella porque su hijo estaba a su lado- se acercaba a ellos con expresión tímida. Su padre murmuró unas vagas palabras de disculpa a su grupo de amigos y él y su madre dieron unos pasos hacia ella.

-Señora Sutherland…

Scorpius se fijó en Urien, al que no había vuelto a ver desde que lo habían sacado de la enfermería para llevarlo a San Mungo. No tenía mal aspecto, pero tampoco parecía recorrerle esa excitación de primer día que les recorría a todos. Claro que todo el mundo iba a estar mirándole como a un bicho raro. De hecho, todos los que estaban cerca de ellos parecían pendientes de enterarse de lo que pasaba, lo disimularan más o menos.

-Sólo quería agradecerle personalmente a Scorpius que salvara a Urien de los dementores. Tuve ocasión de hablar con Albus Potter hace unas semanas, pero…-Entonces miró directamente a Scorpius-. Los dos fuisteis muy valientes y nunca olvidaré lo que hicisteis por mi hijo.

-Gracias –dijo él, sintiéndose a la vez orgulloso de sí mismo y bastante abochornado.

Ella le sonrió.

-No, gracias a ti, Scorpius.

Urien, que estaba con la cabeza algo gacha, alzó un momento los ojos y miró también a Scorpius de una manera que prometía amistad, si la quería. Scorpius le respondió con una mueca poco comprometida; la idea de contar con otro aliado en Gryffindor sonaba bien, pero aún no sabía cómo era Urien de verdad y no quería arriesgarse a terminar con un llorón al lado el resto del curso. Prefería esperar a ver si realmente tenía algo interesante que ofrecer como amigo.

La señora Sutherland se marchó al cabo de unos segundos, llevándose a Urien con ella, y Scorpius observó cómo se marchaban, acordándose del terrible aspecto que había tenido en aquel lavabo, inconsciente y pálido. Entonces se dio cuenta de que James Potter le estaba observando con cara de pocos amigos. Scorpius alzó una ceja interrogativamente, pero James no apartó la vista, sólo entrecerró los ojos en una mirada de advertencia. Scorpius suspiró para sus adentros; estaba claro que también iba a tener que lidiar con él aquel curso.

* * *

-¿Habéis visto qué bueno está? –les dijo una alumna de cuarto o quinto a sus amigas, todas entre risitas nerviosas.

-No me lo puedo creer –contestó otra, llevándose la mano al pecho.

Albus las miró de reojo, sin darles demasiada importancia, y entró en el compartimento con Amal, Rose, su amiga Camilla y Roxanne Weasley, la hermana de Fred. Aquel iba a ser el primer año de Roxanne en Hogwarts y, como era de esperar, de todo lo que podía hablar era del colegio y de la ceremonia del Sorteo.

-Iré a Gryffindor, ¿verdad? Yo creo que tendrán que mandarme allí. Como no me manden allí me muero.

-Si te mandaran a Ravenclaw irías con Dominique –le recordó Rose, con voz tranquilizadora.

-Pero no es lo mismo. Y a mí nunca me mandarían con los empollones. Si no me sortean en Gryffindor me mandarán a Hufflepuff.

Urien Sutherland abrió la puerta del compartimento y se puso un poco rojo.

-Perdonad, estoy buscando un hueco.

-Ven, te haremos sitio –ofreció Albus al momento, apretujándose un poco contra Amal. Había pensado muchas veces en él durante el verano, repasando en su cabeza una y otra vez el momento en el que había saltado de la ventana. Su padre sólo le había contado que Urien tenía problemas en casa y que ya estaban solucionados.

-Gracias –dijo tímidamente, arrastrando tras él su baúl.

Tras unos segundos de silencio no muy cómodos, Urien terminó de guardar su equipaje y se sentó en el hueco que le había dejado Albus.

-¿Fuiste a los Mundiales este verano? –preguntó éste.

-No. ¿Tú sí?

-Todos mis primos y yo. Vimos la final, estuvo genial. Menudo partido.

-Yo no pude ir porque mis padres son muggles y todo les parecía muy raro –dijo Amal, frustrado-. Pero el próximo mundial no me lo pierdo. Como ya tendré dieciséis años, seguro que no me dicen nada.

La conversación sobre quidditch y, más adelante, Casas de Hogwarts, hizo que Urien fuera adquiriendo algo más de confianza, aunque hablaba poquito –de todos modos, no era fácil hablar con la parlanchina de Roxanne al lado-. Albus tenía la sensación de que le iba a caer bien y le alegraba ver que Urien también se sentía a gusto con ellos. Pero después de un rato, en quien empezó a pensar fue en Scorpius: lo había visto entre el gentío, pero no había podido cruzar una sola palabra con él y tenía ganas de saber qué tal estaba y cómo le había ido el verano. La curiosidad se hizo al final demasiado fuerte para resistirla, así que se levantó.

-Voy al baño.-Se sacó un par de knuts de plata del bolsillo y se los dio a su prima Rose-. Si viene la señora del carrito cómprame una caja de grageas de sabores y dos Ranas de Chocolate, ¿vale?

Ella asintió y Albus salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ya había varios alumnos vagabundeando por el pasillo, todos de cursos superiores. Albus curioseó dentro de los compartimentos más cercanos y como Scorpius no estaba allí, decidió ir en dirección a la locomotora. Un par de vagones más lejos, Albus sintió curiosidad al ver a dos alumnas de Hufflepuff de cuarto o quinto pasando por delante de uno de los compartimentos entre risitas tontas. En seguida comprendió que debía de tratarse de algún chico, pero cuando pasó frente al cristal de la puerta corrediza y pudo ver el interior sólo vio a un hombre negro leyendo un libro. Tenía que ser algún profesor, quizás el sustituto de Daskalova. Pero era tan mayor, lo menos como su padre, que Albus no entendió por qué aquellas dos chicas se habían comportado así.

En otro compartimento, Albus vio a Lorcan y Lysander, los gemelos Scamander, charlando amistosamente con dos niñas y un niño que también debían de ser nuevos. Albus no los había tratado mucho porque habían pasado casi toda su vida fuera del país, viajando con sus padres, pero siempre tenían cosas interesantes que contar; además, su madre era la madrina de Lily, y su padre le había pedido que les echara una ojeada de vez en cuando los primeros días. Entonces abrió la puerta y les saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Lorcan. Hola, Lysander. –La verdad era que no sabía quién era quién, pero ellos no parecieron notarlo. Los dos eran idénticos como dos gotas de agua, casi tan rubios como Scorpius, pero con la cara más redondeada y los ojos muy azules, en vez de grises.

-Hola, Albus –saludó uno de los dos.

Los otros tres niños intercambiaron unos susurros emocionados.

-Eres el hijo de Harry Potter, ¿verdad?

-Sí, me llamo Albus.

Ellos se presentaron también y Albus les saludó educadamente antes de girarse de nuevo hacia los gemelos.

-No os he visto en la estación.

Los Scamander se echaron a reír.

-Hemos llegado los últimos. Un poco más y nos toca echarnos a correr detrás del tren.

-Sí, se ha puesto en marcha nada más subirnos.

Albus tuvo la sensación de que los gemelos iban a moverse por Hogwarts como si fuera su casa desde el primer segundo. Le habría gustado que fueran a Gryffindor –prometían ser divertidos-, pero su madre era Ravenclaw y su padre Hufflepuff y era muy probable que ellos también fueran Sorteados en una de esas dos Casas.

Después de despedirse de ellos, Albus miró en un par de compartimentos más y decidió volver al suyo antes de que sus amigos pensaran que lo habían secuestrado camino de los lavabos. Además, su plan, de pronto, parecía un poco tonto. Aunque encontrara el compartimento de Scorpius, no podía llamar a la puerta y pedirle que saliera a charlar un rato con él. Y no iba a quedarse mirándolo por la ventana como un idiota.

Se le había olvidado lo frustrante que era tener un amigo secreto.

Por el camino, Albus vio que había más alumnas pasando "casualmente" por delante de la puerta del supuesto profesor nuevo, pero no les hizo mucho caso y continuó su camino. Unos alumnos de Ravenclaw mayores salieron de un compartimento ya con el uniforme de Hogwarts y otros de Slytherin pasaron por su lado y se las apañaron para darle un empujón.

-Perdona, Potter, no te habíamos visto –dijo uno de ellos, con voz falsamente amable-. Eres tan pequeño…

A Albus le molestó más lo de "pequeño" que el empujón, pero se limitó a lanzarles una mirada resentida y seguir caminando. Entonces, a sus espaldas, oyó un gritito sorprendido y algo indigno seguido de un golpe seco y cuando se giró vio a uno de esos alumnos de Slytherin tendido en el suelo. Sus compañeros se reían, pero éste se levantó rápidamente, sacó su varita y apuntó a Albus con ella.

-Estás muerto, Potter.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! –exclamó, retrocediendo un paso y alzando las manos para mostrar que no llevaba varita.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó uno de sus amigos.

-Ese imbécil me ha hecho un conjuro-zancadilla.

-¿Sí? ¿Con qué varita?-replicó Albus, indignado.

Los Slytherin le miraron con la misma cara que si fuera un gusano, pero uno de ellos meneó la cabeza y le puso a su amigo la mano en el brazo. Éste le dirigió una última mirada de puro odio, prometiendo silenciosamente venganza, y se marcharon. Albus frunció el ceño mientras les observaba, pensando que eran una cuadrilla de idiotas, y de pronto notó cómo le daban un capón en la cabeza y lo entendió todo.

-¿Scorpius? –dijo, sonriente, en voz baja.

-Vamos al baño –oyó que contestaba, en el mismo tono de voz.

El más cercano estaba al final del vagón. En cuanto entraron y se aseguraron de que no había nadie más, Scorpius se quitó la Capa de Invisibilidad y le dirigió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola, Al. ¿Has visto qué cara han puesto?

Albus se echó a reír.

-Casi me matan por tu culpa, idiota.

Scorpius hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Oye, ¿fuiste a la final del Mundial?-Albus asintió-. Yo no pude convencer a mis padres. Pero me he pasado todo el verano practicando al quidditch. Ya verás, van a elegirme seguro: soy mucho mejor que ese inútil de Belak.

Albus ya había oído hablar muchas veces del deseo de Scorpius de entrar en el equipo de quidditch. Él no estaba seguro de qué hacer; cuando jugaba con sus primos no lo hacía mal, pero tampoco podía compararse a James, a Molly o a Fred.

Los dos sabían que no podían quedarse mucho tiempo en el cuarto de baño –Scorpius, además, tenía la Capa lista, por si acaso entraba alguien- y se contaron las últimas novedades con frases apresuradas.

-¿Volveremos a montar nuestro escondite? –le preguntó Scorpius.

A Albus le sorprendió que sonara con un poco de incertidumbre, como si no estuviera seguro de cuál iba a ser su respuesta.

-Claro. Si puedo, mañana iré a recoger nuestras cosas a casa de Hagrid.

-Genial.-Miró hacia la puerta-. Deberíamos irnos ya.

-Vale…

Scorpius estaba a punto de echarse la Capa por encima cuando se detuvo.

-Oye, Al, ¿has visto al nuevo profesor de Defensa?

-Sí. Hay un montón de chicas pasando por su compartimento.

Scorpius se rió.

-Qué tontas.-Luego se puso un poco más serio-. Se llama Blaise Zabini. Iba a clase con mi padre y los demás, a Slytherin.

-¿Qué tal es? –preguntó Albus, un poco escamado.

-No creo que los Gryffindor le caigan muy bien, así que ten cuidado.

Con esa última advertencia, Scorpius se cubrió con la Capa y se marchó. Y a pesar de que esa última noticia no sonaba demasiado bien, Albus le siguió unos segundos después con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Cuando el tren llegó a la estación, los alumnos, vestidos ya con sus uniformes, bajaron del tren. Hagrid ya estaba allí, llamando con su potente vozarrón a todos los alumnos de primer año, que parecían un poco intimidados. Albus se despidió de Roxanne y vio cómo ésta se dirigía hacia el gigante. Los gemelos Scamander y sus amigos también estaban entre el grupo de alumnos de primero. Mientras, los estudiantes de segundo para arriba iban ocupando los carruajes que les llevarían a Hogwarts. Albus sabía que estaban tirados por thestrals, aunque no pudiera verlos.

Como era de esperar, los alumnos más mayores ocuparon los primeros carros. Albus, Rose y los demás no tenían inconveniente alguno en esperar un poco; tenían tiempo de sobra hasta que los de primero llegaran al castillo a través del lago y ni el Sorteo ni la cena empezarían hasta entonces. Pero a medida que la estación se iba vaciando de alumnos, Albus se fijó en una niña de rasgos asiáticos que estaba sentada en el suelo, bajo una de las farolas de gas que alumbraban aquel lugar, y leía con expresión absorta un libro que, a juzgar por la portada, parecía un tratado de Artimancia. La falta de insignias y colores en su uniforme evidenciaba que era de primer año y Albus no supo qué le sorprendió más, que estuviera leyendo algo así con sólo once años o que Hagrid la hubiera dejado atrás.

-Eh, Rose, mira…

Su prima también frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-Pero si es de primero… -Entonces se acercó a ella-. Eh… ¡Oye! ¡Oye!

La niña miró a Rose de mal humor.

-¿Quieres no gritarme? ¿No ves que estoy leyendo?

Rose, sorprendida y algo ofendida, puso los brazos en jarras.

-¿Y tú no ves que todos los alumnos de primero ya se han ido con Hagrid?

Pero aquello no causó el efecto deseado, ya que lo único que hizo la niña fue cerrar el libro con indignación.

-¿Y qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? Me subo a uno de esos coches y ya está.

Albus estaba estupefacto. No había visto a nadie así en toda su vida.

-Pero los de primer año deben ir con Hagrid –insistió Rose, aunque, a decir verdad, ahora sonaba poco enérgica.

La niña le lanzó una mirada a Rose mezcla de impaciencia y condescendencia.

-Bueno, no me va a caer un rayo encima si subo a uno de los carruajes, ¿verdad?

Para aumentar la confusión de Albus, Scorpius, que también estaba todavía en la estación, se unió a la conversación.

-¿Mei? –dijo, sonando divertido-. Soy Scorpius Malfoy, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Así que la conocía…

-Sí –contestó ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Los de primero ya se han ido con Hagrid.

Esa tal Mei puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Es que no sabéis decir otra cosa? Merlín, ni que se fuera a terminar el mundo.

Scorpius se echó a reír.

-Vente con nosotros si quieres. Aunque Flitwick te va a echar la bronca cuando te vea, y probablemente será el Jefe de tu casa.

-No veo por qué –dijo ella, yéndose con él-. Es una estupidez que los alumnos de primero tengan que ir al castillo cruzando la laguna. ¿Qué sentido tiene?

Albus no llegó a oír la respuesta de Scorpius. Rose, que estaba a su lado, entrecerró los ojos.

-Creo que ya sé quién es. He oído a mi madre hablar de ella. Se llama Mei Ling y su madre es una Inefable y salió con tu padre en Hogwarts, Al. Dicen que a los dos años ya sabía leer y que ha tenido profesores particulares de Aritmancia, Runas y Astronomía desde pequeña.

-¿Y va a ir a clase con los de primero? –inquirió Amal, que también lo había escuchado todo.

-Puede que reciba algunas clases especiales, pero eso no tiene nada que ver –dijo Rose-. No ha podido aprender nada de magia práctica y que sea tan lista no quiere decir que le cueste menos Transformaciones, Defensa o Encantamientos. No sé quién se cree que es para hablarle con esa grosería a la gente, yo sólo trataba de ayudar.

Como parecía aún un poco ofendida, Albus le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-No le hagas caso. Anda, vámonos.

* * *

Cuando el carruaje en el que iba Scorpius llegó a Hogwarts, el profesor Flitwick estaba en la puerta, saludando a los alumnos que iban entrando al colegio. Mei había pasado el viaje de nuevo absorta en su libro; Damon había intentado hablar con ella y la niña le había contestado con tal aspereza que lo había reducido al silencio durante el resto del camino. Scorpius era consciente de que no le caía bien a ninguno de sus amigos, pero él la encontraba graciosísima. Le recordaba a su abuelo Lucius cuando estaba de mal humor, sólo que Mei era como una muñequita dulce de la que uno no se esperaba para nada esa reacción.

Como no tenía ni idea de cómo evitar que Flitwick descubriera que una de las alumnas de primero había escapado al control de Hagrid, Scorpius se acercó con ella al pequeño subdirector y la dejó con él, dejando que se apañaran solos. Después entró al castillo con el resto de sus amigos, más contento de lo que esperaba de volver a ver esa entrada y esas paredes de piedra.

-Hola, enanos –saludó Aino Kaspersen, ahora prefecto de séptimo, pasando por su lado con unos amigos.

Scorpius era bastante susceptible al tema de la estatura –aunque su padre midiera más de un metro ochenta, y su madre más de un metro setenta, y todos le hubieran asegurado un millón de veces que tanto Lucius como Draco habían sido pequeñitos hasta alcanzar la pubertad y que a él le pasaría lo mismo-, así que normalmente habría correspondido a ese saludo con un gruñido, pero Aino lo había dicho con afecto y Scorpius se encontró sonriéndole un poco más de lo que habría esperado.

Los alumnos se estaban dirigiendo al Gran Comedor. Scorpius entró y contempló el techo, encantado para brillar con las mismas estrellas del cielo nocturno y vio que el Sombrero Seleccionador estaba ya sobre un taburete frente a la mesa de los profesores. Aquella noche estaban todos presentes; el profesor Zabini estaba junto al profesor Slughorn, hablando con bastante animación y casi en el otro lado de la mesa, Longbottom se reía de algo que había dicho la profesora Vector, que daba Aritmancia. Scorpius entornó los ojos: le molestaba que pareciera tan simpático cuando no lo era. Pero se olvidó de él cuando vio al profesor Zhou, que escuchaba con paciente atención a la agobiante profesora de francés, Anne Bouchard. ¿Había alguien con quien aquel hombre no fuera amable?

Estaba tan absorto en sus consideraciones sobre sus profesores que estuvo a punto de sentarse en su sitio habitual, junto a uno de los extremos de la mesa. Las risas de sus amigos le hicieron recordar que ahora era de segundo, y que por lo tanto debía dejar aquel extremo para los alumnos nuevos de primero. Entonces ocupó un sitio entre Morrigan y Damon, como siempre, y saludó a los de tercero que no había visto aún en el tren o en la estación.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? –oyó que decía Damon, con voz que auguraba problemas.

Scorpius se giró y vio que Watson estaba allí con ellos, aparentemente dispuesto a ocupar una silla en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Esta noche tengo que sentarme aquí.

-No te queremos con nosotros, lárgate con tus Gryffindor.

-¿Te crees que quiero sentarme con vosotros? Lo ha dicho la profesora McGonagall.

No era nada sabio buscarse líos la primera noche en el colegio y Scorpius se apresuró a intervenir.

-Dejadlo que se siente, no pasa nada. Pero tened cuidado y no lo toquéis, o podríais contaminaros y acabar siendo tan patéticos como él.

Damon y los demás se rieron y aquello bastó para que se olvidaran de Watson, quien miró a Scorpius con ojos traicionados.

-No sé por qué te metes conmigo. Tú tampoco eres como los otros Slytherin.

Scorpius dejó escapar el aire en un jadeo ofendido, recordando que el Sombrero había pensado en mandarlo a Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué? Yo soy tan Slytherin como cualquiera.

Britney también dio un resoplido peligroso.

-Madre mía, ¿sabes por qué lo dice? Por lo de Sutherland, seguro. ¿Eres idiota o qué, Watson? ¿De verdad te crees que un alumno de Slytherin no puede hacer nada bueno? ¿No te das cuenta de que eso es mentira?

Watson abrió la boca como si fuera a replicar algo, pero después la cerró con un gesto obstinado y se sentó en su sitio. Scorpius lo miró con hostil intensidad, aún escocido por su insinuación de que no era como los otros Slytherin, pero se recordó a sí mismo que no quería líos aquella primera noche. Unos segundos después un audible ruido de pasos indicó que llegaban los alumnos de primero; al momento se abrió la puerta y entraron todos, siguiendo mansamente al profesor Flitwick. Scorpius los miró con mediano interés, y se preguntó si podría ser capaz de averiguar a simple vista cuál iba a ser la decisión del Sorteo.

* * *

Albus pensó que los alumnos nuevos parecían abrumados por aquella primera impresión de Hogwarts, el viaje en bote, la magnificencia del Gran Comedor. Permanecían en pequeños grupos, como dándose ánimos. Había algunas excepciones; los gemelos Scamander parecían tan desenvueltos como si fueran de séptimo año y Mei, que aún llevaba el libro en la mano pero había dejado de leer, observaba el techo con expresión inquisitiva.

El profesor Flitwick empezó a llamarlos uno a uno por orden alfabético. El primero fue un niño de ragos indios que fue sorteado en Hufflepuff. Después, una niña con cara algo ratonil fue a Gryffindor y Albus aplaudió para darle la bienvenida. Después hubo dos Ravenclaw seguidos y otro Gryffindor. El primer Slytherin fue Janus Flint, hermano del recién graduado Aquiles Flint. El Sombrero iba gritando la Casa de su elección; a veces lo decidía en menos de dos segundos y otras, el suspense se alargaba casi un minuto. Mei Ling fue enviada a Ravenclaw después de varios segundos de deliberación. El Sombrero también se tomó su tiempo con Lorcan Scamander, al que terminó enviando a Hufflepuff; después le tocó a Lysander, y Albus estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos gemelos se atrevió a respirar hasta comprobar que los dos iban a estar juntos. Albus lamentaba que no hubieran ido ambos a Gryffindor, pero se alegró de que no hubieran tenido que separarse.

En las mesas, los asientos para los alumnos de primero estaban ya prácticamente ocupados. Albus se dio cuenta de que Slytherin había conseguido de nuevo menos alumnos que otras casas –del mismo modo que Gryffindor había acogido más-, pero al menos aquel año nadie había montado un espectáculo como el del año anterior. Los nuevos estudiantes de Slytherin, de hecho, parecían bastante satisfechos con la decisión del Sombrero, y un par de ellos miraban a Scorpius del mismo modo que muchos Gryffindor lo miraban a él.

-¡Roxanne Weasley! –llamó el profesor Flitwick.

Su prima avanzó con decisión y un poco de nervios hacia el taburete y el profesor Flitwick colocó al Sombrero Seleccionador sobre su cabeza. Albus aguardó con expectación. Sus primos y James también habían guardado un súbito silencio y no le quitaban la vista de encima a Roxanne.

-¡Gryffindor! –dijo al final el Sombrero.

Albus y los demás prorrumpieron en aplausos mientras Roxanne daba un gritito de alegría y corría a sentarse con los otros Gryffindor de primero.

-¡Felicidades, Roxanne! –exclamó Albus desde su sitio.

Ya sólo quedaban dos alumnos más, un chico y una chica. El chico, Robert Whalen, fue a Ravenclaw y la chica, Electra Yaxley, a Slytherin. Una vez sorteados todos los alumnos, el profesor Flitwick se llevó el Sombrero y la directora de Hogwarts se puso en pie.

-Felicidades a todos los nuevos alumnos. Este año, también contamos con la presencia del profesor Zabini, que se encargará de dar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. –El profesor Zabini hizo un gesto con la cabeza para responder a los aplausos, un tanto entusiasmados en el sector femenino, de los alumnos-. Me gustaría recordaros una vez más que el Bosque Prohibido recibe ese nombre por una razón; cualquier alumno que se acerque allí estará poniendo en peligro su vida, así que espero que mostréis un poco de sentido común y os mantengáis alejados de ese lugar.-Entonces esbozó una sonrisa-. Fin del discurso. Pasadlo bien este año y aprended todo lo que podáis.

Había llegado el momento de cantar el himno de Hogwarts. Albus lo entonó tal y como se lo había oído cantar a su madre, pero Amal lo hacía con el ritmo del himno del Manchester United, su equipo de fútbol, y Rose, con el de una canción de moda. Era espantoso, pero divertido.

La fabulosa cena de bienvenida apareció sobre las largas mesas del comedor. Albus sonrió al ver la enorme cantidad de comida exquisita y empezó a servirse en su plato, pensando que era bueno estar de vuelta.

_Continuará_


	4. Chapter 4 Un nuevo curso

NdA: El próximo capi será el domingo; a partir de entonces publicaré ese día, uno a la semana.

Capítulo 4 **Un nuevo curso**

Scorpius se había hecho demasiado sensible a las reacciones que provocaba a su alrededor como para no notar los cambios desde el principio. Su última semana en el colegio antes del verano ya había sido distinta a las otras, pero habían pasado dos meses de aquello y hasta a él le sonaba demasiado lejano para tenerlo en cuenta. Sin embargo, ahora ya no era el pasado, sino el presente, y Scorpius no pudo dejar de verlo con absoluta claridad.

La gente lo miraba bastante más que al resto de los alumnos, pero lo hacían como si hubiera algo en él que los intrigara, no que los asqueara, y eso era una diferencia sustancial. Estudiantes que antes reaccionaban en su presencia torciendo la boca, igual que si hubieran visto una cucaracha, ahora le ignoraban como a cualquier otro alumno de los cursos inferiores y algunos parecían hasta sentir una cierta simpatía por él. Los únicos que aún le miraban con franca hostilidad eran James y su grupo, pero en esos primeros días no hicieron nada para molestarle.

Los profesores habían cambiado también. Todos excepto Longbottom se habían ido suavizando poco a poco a lo largo del curso anterior, pero Scorpius siempre había tenido la impresión de que la mayoría habría preferido no tenerlo en sus clases. Ahora, sin embargo, esa sensación había desaparecido. En el caso de Longbottom, las cosas no eran tampoco tan tensas como el curso anterior, pero su animadversión mutua distaba de haberse desvanecido y el hecho de que en esos primeros días no la tomara con Scorpius no quería decir que no siguiera dando puntos a los Gryffindor con cualquier excusa y quitándoselos a Slytherin por lo mismo.

Y luego estaba el profesor Zabini…

Tuvieron la primera clase con él el martes, a primera hora. Aquel año estaban emparejados casi igual que el año anterior y también compartían aquella asignatura con los Gryffindor. Albus y los demás estaban un poco más serios que los Slytherin; las clases del lunes ya habían bastado para empezar los rumores sobre el nuevo profesor de Defensa.

Cuando el profesor Zabini entró, todos le observaron en expectante silencio. Éste se detuvo frente a ellos y lanzó una ojeada general a la clase

-Soy el profesor Zabini, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Entonces se sentó y empezó a pasar lista. Al llegar a Scorpius le dedicó una ligerísima sonrisa, igual que hizo con Morrigan, pero cuando pronunció el nombre de Albus le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva que no tenía nada de amistosa y esa mirada empeoró al llegar al apellido Weasley.

-¿Otro más? Señorita Weasley, lo siento, me he descontado, ¿puedo saber exactamente cuántos de ustedes hay en Hogwarts?

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta un segundo.

-Pues… ahora somos… nueve.

-¿Debo suponer que hay más en camino? –preguntó, dando la sensación de que estaban hablando de una plaga desagradable.

-Sí.

-Sí, profesor Zabini –le corrigió él-. No olvide sus modales o perderá puntos, señorita Weasley.

-Sí, profesor.

Rose Weasley empezaba a parecer bastante incómoda y tenía las mejillas enrojecidas. Scorpius lo observaba todo casi sin atreverse a respirar. Todos los profesores la trataban a ella y a Albus como si fueran dos tesoros nacionales, como si fuera un honor tenerlos en clase o algo así; ver a un adulto hostigando a Rose resultaba un espectáculo tan insólito como inesperado.

-Dudo seriamente que el mundo mágico necesite este exceso de Weasleys –dijo entonces el profesor Zabini, como si estuviera reflexionando en voz alta. Scorpius soltó un pequeño resoplido de risa y no fue el único entre los Slytherin, pero cuando Albus se giró hacia ellos, molesto, consiguió recordar que era su prima y adoptar a tiempo una expresión neutral. Él no aguantaba a Rose, y por él, el profesor Zabini podía meterse con ella todo lo que quisiera, pero era verdad que Albus nunca se reía cuando Longbottom se pasaba de la raya con ellos y probablemente se enfadaría si lo veía a él reírse de Rose-. Bueno… ¿Peter Williamson?

-Presente –dijo el alumno de Gryffindor.

Con él había terminado de pasar lista; entonces, el profesor Zabini quiso ver qué tal dominaban después de la pausa veraniega los hechizos que habían aprendido el año anterior con Daskalova. La mayoría de niños mantenían el mismo nivel que a finales de primero, pero cuando le llegó el turno a Charles Paltry, el profesor alzó una ceja y lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Señor Paltry, ¿está usted seguro de que no es un squib? –Paltry farfulló algo que sonaba a "sí, profesor" y Zabini pareció irradiar desprecio con la misma naturalidad que el fuego irradiaba luz y calor-. Entonces tanta inutilidad y tanta dejadez en sus conjuros son inadmisibles. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

No era la primera vez que Paltry perdía puntos para su casa, pero hasta ahora los profesores habían intentado contener su impaciencia y no herir sus sentimientos –aunque la propia Daskalova era la que se había puesto más nerviosa ante su patente inutilidad.

Pero con Diana, Watson y Cecily, los tres Slytherin más torpes en Defensa, se mostró apenas un poco menos hiriente, y al final, Urien y Dora Jordan también consiguieron puntos para Gryffindor. Los Slytherin acabaron la clase con alguna ventaja, pero Scorpius tuvo que aceptar el desconsolador hecho de que el profesor Zabini no parecía dispuesto a emular a Longbottom.

* * *

Aquel sábado, Albus y Scorpius quedaron un rato en los establos. Era la segunda vez que quedaban desde que había empezado el curso y ya habían vuelto a colocar todas sus cosas en su sitio de siempre. Scorpius quería hablar de Urien, pero Albus llegó despotricando del profesor Zabini; al parecer, los Gryffindor estaban que trinaban con él

-Es el profesor más injusto de Hogwarts –gruñó Albus, a modo de conclusión.

-Comparado con Longbottom es un fan vuestro –replicó Scorpius-. ¿He de recordarte que salimos con quince puntos menos en la última clase de Herbología? Y vosotros ganasteis _veinte_.

Albus lo miró y ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Tú quieres que Zabini nos trate a nosotros igual que Neville os trata a vosotros? ¿Eso sería justo?

-Claro –dijo, sin entender qué otra cosa podía ser justa-. Aunque no quiero que se meta contigo.

-Eres idiota, Scorpius.

-¿Por qué? –replicó, un poco ofendido.

-Porque sí –dijo, en tono concluyente-. Lo que todos deberían hacer es ser justos puntuando a los alumnos, sin fijarse en las Casas. - Entonces levantó un dedo-. Y te lo advierto, como te rías de mi prima o de mis amigos, a mí ya puedes dejar de hablarme. Yo no me río cuando Neville se mete con vosotros.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco. Como si eso no lo hubiera pensado ya él solito…

-Y si dice algo muy gracioso, ¿qué? Has de reconocer que en tu familia sois tantos que no entiendo cómo no os confundís con los nombres.

-Porque no somos tontos, como tú –replicó al momento.

Scorpius suspiró y le miró como si le perdonara la vida y después decidió que ya habían hablado bastante de Zabini.

-¿Cómo está Urien? He visto que ahora va mucho con contigo y con Sharper.

-Sí, es simpático. Este año ha traído un familiar, una rata pequeñita de color castaño. Se llama Avellana.

-¿Ya no llora?

-No. No habla mucho, pero… se nota que está mejor que el año pasado.

Hubo una pausa extraña en la que los dos evitaron mirarse.

-Fue raro que intentara saltar por la ventana, ¿verdad? –dijo Scorpius, al fin.

Albus tuvo la extraña sensación de que aquella era una conversación que había quedado pendiente entre ellos durante el verano, una especie de trámite por el que tenían que pasar. Y de algún modo, hablar de eso con Scorpius era mucho más fácil que hacerlo con sus padres.

-Mi padre dice que cuando uno está muy triste… puede hacer eso. Y como Urien ya estaba triste de normal, los dementores lo empeoraron. Dice mi padre que seguramente no sabía lo que hacía y que él, cuando era pequeño, antes de aprender a hacer el patronus, se desmayaba si estaba cerca de un dementor.

Scorpius se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

-Porque se acordaba de cuando Voldemort había matado a sus padres.

Scorpius hizo una mueca de simpatía.

-Vaya… Mis padres me dijeron algo parecido, que la culpa fue de los dementores. Mi padre dice que podían volver loca a la gente.-Tragó saliva, mientras una idea cruzaba por la cabeza-. ¿Te imaginas sentir todo el rato lo mismo que sentimos en aquel cuarto de baño?

Los ojos verdes de Albus se ensombrecieron aún más al asentir de nuevo.

-No quiero volver a sentirme así nunca. En cuanto cumpla los trece años, intentaré aprender a hacer el patronus.

-Sí, buena idea. Aunque la verdad, aún sería mejor no volver a cruzarnos con un dementor nunca más.

* * *

Blaise nunca había tenido intenciones de ponerse a imitar a Snape. Era un profesor seco e impaciente, no sólo porque ese era su carácter, fuera de su círculo más íntimo, sino también porque sabía por experiencia que, o se labraba fama de antipático, o le aguardaban hordas de adolescentes de ambos sexos mandándole notas anónimas de amor y mirándole con ojos de cordero degollado. Y no le importaba putear de vez en cuando a los Gryffindor en general, o a algún Weasley en particular, pero no planeaba convertirlo en un deporte, como había hecho Snape.

No era ningún estúpido y no pensaba ponerse en contra a los hijos de las personas más influyentes del mundo mágico. Además, no eran más que críos, y meterse con ellos le parecía rebajarse.

Pero el domingo, después de su primera semana, se quedó mirando la puntuación de las cuatro casas con incredulidad. Gryffindor estaba en primer lugar con ochenta puntos, Ravenclaw le seguía con cincuenta y dos y Hufflepuff con cuarenta y seis. Slytherin, sin embargo, sólo tenía veinticinco puntos, y eso era algo que no entendía. No cuando cada curso de Slytherin estaba recibiendo de su parte una media de diez puntos por clase.

Intrigado, fue a hablar con el profesor Slughorn. Blaise no se había sentido muy impresionado por él en sexto –sólo era alguien que podía ser útil- y su opinión no había mejorado al reencontrárselo ahora como colegas. Sólo con oírlo hablar cinco minutos, saltaba a la vista que lo que Scorpius le había dicho era cierto: sentía más interés por congraciarse con los Gryffindor que en cuidar y dirigir a sus alumnos y era lamentable ver cómo le chupaba el culo a ese insufrible Longbottom, a quien sin duda se le había subido a la cabeza lo de matar a Nagini.

-Horace, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? –preguntó, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho.

-Claro, pasa –dijo, señalándole un asiento-. ¿Quieres una taza de té? Tengo una marca importada especialmente de China que debes probar.

Blaise asintió, cortés, y unos minutos después tenía la taza en la mano.

-Verás, he pasado por el vestíbulo y me he quedado sorprendido al ver la puntuación de Slytherin. ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan baja?

-No lo sé. Hay estudiantes con muy buena cabeza, pero me temo que no consigo que se porten como es debido. La mayor parte de los puntos que perdemos es por mal comportamiento.

Blaise recordó sus clases con los Slytherin a lo largo de aquella semana. Había algunos alumnos problemáticos diseminados a lo largo de los siete cursos, pero en general, lo más grave que habían hecho había sido burlarse de alguien de otra casa y no de un modo especialmente venenoso.

-Conmigo no se han portado mal.

Slughorn asintió, como si eso no le sorprendiera.

-Quizás ayude que seas un Slytherin.

Blaise bebió un poco de té mientras pensaba a toda prisa, preguntándose si Slughorn se estaba haciendo el tonto para no tener que enfrentarse a alguien o realmente pensaba que sus alumnos estaban teniendo un comportamiento tan atroz.

-Algunos alumnos de Slytherin afirman que los profesores les quitan puntos injustamente, sobre todo Longbottom.

Pero Slughorn chasqueó la lengua y sonrió con condescendencia.

-Eso son quejas normales en los muchachos… Sinceramente, me consta que se portan peor con Neville que con cualquiera.

Algo le dijo a Blaise que allí no iba a sacar nada en claro. Fuera por edad o por desinterés, Slughorn no se ocupaba de su propia Casa. Pero él estaba determinado a saber si Longbottom u otro profesor estaban boicoteando a los Slytherin y supuso que no le quedaba otro remedio que preguntarle directamente a los alumnos.

* * *

Blaise no había entrado aún a la Sala Común y hacerlo le trajo una oleada de intensos recuerdos que lo dejaron mudo por un segundo. Todo estaba prácticamente como lo recordaba; los mismos sillones mullidos, los mismos muebles clásicos y caros, las dos armaduras de la pared y los banderines con los colores de su Casa. Era como si en cualquier momento fuera a ver a Draco conspirando con Vince y Greg, a Pansy y a Daphne parloteando juntas, a Theo leyendo en un rincón. Pero los alumnos sí habían cambiado y ahora lo estaban mirando no como a uno de ellos, sino como a alguien para siempre en el otro bando, el de los profesores, el de los adultos.

-Buenas noches, profesor Zabini –dijo cortésmente la prefecta de séptimo, Carol Higgins-. ¿Está buscando a alguien?

-Me gustaría hablar con todos los prefectos y con algunos alumnos de los cursos sin prefectos.

-Los de primero ya están durmiendo, señor.

-Es verdad… -Pensó un poco-. Bien, no importa. No creo que sea muy distinto a lo que pasa en los otros cursos.

Blaise le dio los nombres de los alumnos de los cursos inferiores, entre ellos Scorpius y Britney, y se los llevó a todos al aula de Defensa. Los estudiantes entraron y se quedaron de pie; a juzgar por sus expresiones, se estaban preguntando si iba a darles alguna clase extraordinaria o algo así.

-Por favor, señores, siéntense.-Ellos lo hicieron, aún confundidos-. Creo que en Hogwarts está ocurriendo algo muy extraño: los puntos de Slytherin desaparecen a un ritmo escandaloso. Estoy seguro de que alguno de ustedes sabrá la razón.

No tuvo que insistir. Varios prefectos alzaron la mano para contestar y él señaló a Kaspersen.

-No querría hablar mal de los profesores, señor –dijo, con obvia ironía-, pero a excepción de usted, Flitwick y del profesor Zhou, a todos les cuesta un poco dar puntos a los Slytherin. Y el peor en ese sentido es el profesor Longbottom.

-¿Por qué?

Kaspersen lo miró como si estuviera dudando hasta qué punto podía confiar en él, hasta qué punto estaba allí para ayudarlos, y no para colaborar en su hundimiento. Pero fuera por lo que fuera, al final decidió contestar.

-En los cursos de primero a quinto, quita una media de quince a veinte puntos por clase. En sexto y séptimo, con los alumnos de los ÉXTASIS, se controla un poco más, pero aun así a veces nos quita puntos y raras veces nos da. Y lo cierto es que los mismos alumnos que van pasando Herbología con aprobados raspados pueden llegar a sacarse Supera las Expectativas y Extraordinarios en los TIMOS y en los ÉXTASIS cuando los puntúan otros profesores.

Blaise apretó los labios un momento. Longbottom…

-¿Una media de veinte puntos por clase?

-Yo puedo decirle que a séptimo le ha quitado diez puntos esta semana.

-Cinco a sexto –añadió la prefecta de aquel curso.

-Unos diecisiete o dieciocho a quinto.

-Treinta a cuarto. Vamos a clase con James Potter y Fred Weasley.-Lo dijeron como si eso fuera explicación suficiente.

Las dos alumnas de tercero, que se habían puesto a deliberar rápidamente entre ellas, alzaron la vista.

-Doce a tercero, creo –dijo una de ellas.

-Treinta y cuatro a segundo –dijo Scorpius. Él y Britney Steele no habían tenido que pensarlo; estaba claro que ya se preocupaban de calcularlo por su cuenta, igual que los alumnos más mayores. Por otro lado, tenía sentido que esa clase se llevara la peor parte, ya que era el grupo donde estaban los hijos de las personas que más se habían metido con Longbottom en Hogwarts.

-Y probablemente entre diez y veinte a los de primero –concluyó Kaspersen-. A ese ritmo, no somos capaces de mantener los puntos que ganamos. Perdemos casi el doble que los Ravenclaw, por ejemplo.

Blaise asintió, aunque sentía la nuca un tanto rígida. Los Slytherin siempre habían estado marginados en Hogwarts, y los primeros puestos que la Casa había logrado antes de que él entrara como estudiante habían costado, según decían, sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Era cierto que Snape había barrido para Slytherin de manera escandalosa, pero también era cierto que profesores como McGonagall, Lupin, Hagrid o Sinistra casi nunca les habían dado puntos a ellos. Pero aquello era un boicot en toda regla, un boicot de_ Longbottom_…

Le importaba una mierda si se había quedado traumatizado por Snape o por la guerra, si estaba tratando de vengarse por las ofensas sufridas durante su etapa como alumno o si pretendía castigar a los Slytherin en general por apoyar a Voldemort veintitantos años atrás. Había muchas cosas que podía tolerar, pero Longbottom jodiendo a la casa de Slytherin al completo no era una de ellas.

* * *

Durante la semana siguiente, Blaise les quitó tantos puntos a los Gryffindor que cuando llegó el sábado habían bajado a la tercera posición, por detrás de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Los alumnos de Gryffindor debieron de ir a quejarse a Longbottom porque éste acabó presentándose en el despacho de Blaise con chispas en los ojos.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Zabini?

Blaise alzó una ceja, consciente de que el Longbottom que recordaba nunca habría sido capaz de irrumpir de esa manera en su despacho.

-¿Tú qué crees, Longbottom? –dijo con voz perfectamente fría y controlada-. Admiro tanto tu criterio a la hora de repartir puntos que he decidido imitarte.

-¿Imitarme? –replicó, con un bufido.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para quitarle a Slytherin más de cien puntos en una semana? ¿Snape?

Los ojos oscuros de Longbottom brillaron con un rencor que a Blaise no le pasó desapercibido.

-Yo no soy como esa basura. Y si los alumnos de Slytherin se comportaran como toca, no perderían los puntos que pierden. No es culpa mía si los alumnos de esa casa nunca han sentido el menor interés por la Herbología. Y tampoco es culpa mía si la única manera de que se comporten en clase es quitándoles puntos.

Blaise hizo un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco. Lo más grave de todo es que probablemente aquel idiota estaba convencido de lo que decía y creía que no estaba siendo injusto con los Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador nunca lo había mencionado, pero en opinión de Blaise, una característica muy habitual entre los Gryffindor era su capacidad para convencerse de que estaban siendo moralmente irreprochables hicieran lo que hicieran.

-Lo mismo digo de los alumnos de Gryffindor. A ver si los atas más en corto, Longbottom. Así no tendría que quitarles tantos puntos.

En honor a Longbottom, tenía seso suficiente para captar la sorna tras sus palabras; eso pareció irritarle aún más.

-No te pases de listo, Zabini. He venido a hablar las cosas contigo a la cara, pero estoy dispuesto a hablar con Minerva de esto si es necesario.

-Vaya, y luego somos los Slytherin los que tenemos fama de chivatos –dijo, burlón.

Pero en el fondo, la amenaza le había preocupado un poco. Blaise estaba bastante seguro de que la directora de Hogwarts le daría la razón a uno de sus Gryffindor antes que a él. Por otro lado, a Dumbledore nunca parecía haberle importado mucho cómo puntuaban sus profesores, porque a Snape, desde luego, le había dado carta blanca para atormentar a su antojo Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs. Lo normal era que los directores se fiaran del criterio de sus profesores y no se inmiscuyeran, pero claro, siempre podía haber excepciones.

-Piensa lo que quieras –replicó Longbottom-. No voy a dejar que machaques a Gryffindor con tus jueguecitos.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco para demostrarle cuánto le impresionaban sus palabras.

-Lo que tú digas, Longbottom. Ya sabes cuáles son mis condiciones. Si tú te controlas, yo me controlo. Y si quieres guerra… entonces tendremos guerra.

* * *

Minerva escuchó a Neville con seriedad. Ella también había notado el bajón de Gryffindor y no era del todo una sorpresa encontrarse con que la culpa era de Blaise. Quizás no debería haberlo contratado, después de todo.

Pero antes de seguir juzgándolo, aunque fuera sólo para sí misma, quería escuchar su versión de los hechos. Después de los problemas que Neville había tenido con Scorpius Malfoy el año anterior, ya no estaba muy segura de que su opinión careciera del todo de prejuicios.

Blaise llegó al despacho poco después de recibir su nota, absurdamente atractivo con su túnica gris; parecía una estrella del teatro, más que un profesor de Hogwarts. Su expresión era seria, casi inexpresiva, pero sus ojos se entornaron ligeramente al captar la presencia de Neville.

-Buenas tardes, Blaise, toma asiento. ¿Te apetece una taza de té?

-No, gracias, estoy bien –dijo, sentándose.

-Bien… -A Minerva nunca le había gustado andarse con rodeos y esta vez no fue una excepción-. Neville ha llamado mi atención sobre la bajada de puntos que ha sufrido la Casa de Gryffindor en los últimos días. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Intento dar y quitar puntos según lo que se merece cada uno.

-Eso es mentira –replicó Neville, despectivo-. Te estás vengando porque crees que yo estoy siendo injusto con los Slytherin.

Blaise arqueó una ceja.

-¿No tuvieron que venir los Malfoy el año pasado a quejarse de tu actuación con Scorpius? ¿No les quitas una media de cien puntos por semana?

-Ya te lo dije; si se portaran como es debido, no tendría que…

-Lo mismo puedo decir yo –le interrumpió Blaise.

A Minerva no le gustaba demasiado lo que estaba viendo. Estaba claro que entre los dos hombres había una corriente de mutua antipatía; mala cosa, cuando se veían obligados a pasar todos tanto tiempo justo. Y mencionar lo de los Malfoy había sido un detalle de muy mal gusto por parte de Blaise. Nuevamente se preguntó si habría acertado al contratarlo. Aunque tampoco le gustaba mucho eso de que Neville les quitara una media de cien puntos por semana; si eso era cierto, la cifra parecía algo exagerada.

-Sé por experiencia que los Slytherin suelen dar problemas si no se les trata con la debida disciplina, Blaise. Y cualquiera puede tener problemas con unos padres, antes o después; deberías saber eso, ya que ya llevas unos cuantos años en la enseñanza. Además, estoy segura de que si hubiera algún problema con la puntuación de los alumnos de Slytherin, su Jefe de Casa me lo habría hecho saber.-Blaise arqueó una ceja, pero debió considerar que hablar mal de Horace no iba a granjearle demasiadas simpatías, porque se mantuvo en silencio-. Por otro lado, creo que es una vergüenza que hayamos tenido que reunirnos para hablar de esto. No quiero oír historias sobre quién es justo y quién es injusto. No somos niños. Sólo espero que los dos tengáis presente que los puntos sirven para premiar y castigar a los alumnos, no para llevar a cabo vendettas personales. –Les lanzó a ambos una mirada de advertencia-. Espero por el bien de todos no volver a tener esta conversación.

_Continuará_


	5. Chapter 5 Lógica mágica

**NdA** A partir de ahora ya publicaré sólo los domingos. Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 5 **Lógica mágica**

Harry entró en la Sala del Wizengamot tratando de no hacer ningún ruido y fue a sentarse en uno de los asientos de los miembros del tribunal. Hermione estaba frente a ellos, hablando con su habitual tono enérgico y apasionado. Unos meses atrás, el tribunal había tumbado su último proyecto de ley-el que pretendía que se pudieran confiscar los bienes de delincuentes millonarios al estilo de Lucius Malfoy-; eso había sido una desagradable sorpresa para Hermione, que hasta ese momento sólo había fracasado con sus intentos por liberar a los elfos domésticos, pero se había repuesto pronto del golpe y ahora estaba luchando para modificar los impuestos y hacer que variaran según los ingresos de cada familia. Desde siempre, el ministerio recaudaba un impuesto único; el resto del dinero lo conseguía gracias a donaciones particulares. Y aunque no era una cantidad excesiva, Harry veía más justo que cada uno pagara con arreglo a lo que ingresara.

-Nos consta que es un sistema que ha funcionado durante mucho tiempo. Pero el ministerio no puede estar dependiendo de donaciones particulares. No será _libre_ hasta que no pueda prescindir de esas donaciones.

Hermione decía a menudo que los magos no solían tener ningún sentido de la lógica y Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo. Mientras ella seguía exponiendo sus argumentos, Harry recordó otros detalles que le habían hecho llegar a esa misma conclusión, como descubrir que las fichas de los criminales de la Oficina de Aurores estaban ordenadas según el signo del zodiaco o que las amenazas de muerte no eran un delito, algo que la propia Hermione se había encargado de cambiar. Quizás era porque la magia no tenía nada que ver con la ciencia o con la razón.

-Estamos proponiendo un sistema razonable –continuó Hermione-. No pretendemos hacer cargar a las familias más ricas con el peso de los nuevos impuestos; teniendo en cuenta todas las donaciones particulares que hacen ahora, acabarían pagando más o menos lo mismo. Pero de este modo, no sólo sentaríamos las bases para un sistema de tributación más moderno y sensato, sino que eliminaríamos el peligro de que alguna de esas familias más ricas pudiera influir en el ministerio con la amenaza de retirar su apoyo económico.

A Harry le dio la impresión de que Hermione sólo tenía realmente convencida a la tercera parte del Wizengamot; los otros miembros se miraban unos a otros, dudosos. Entonces, un hombre habló casi desde la primera fila. Harry no podía verlo bien, pero reconoció enseguida la voz de Hiram Rookwood.

-Perdone, señora Weasley, si no me equivoco lo que usted está proponiendo es que familias como la mía estén obligadas a llenar las arcas del ministerio a cambio de nada.

-¿A cambio de nada? Señor Rookwood, los impuestos sirven para pagar a los funcionarios del ministerio y hacer obras públicas.

-No necesito que me diga para que se usan los impuestos, señora Weasley –dijo Rookwood, en tono condescendiente-. Pero usted actúa bajo la presunción de que el ministerio tiene derecho a exigirnos dinero, y déjeme decirle que eso es contrario al espíritu con el que se creó nuestra sociedad.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó Hermione, descolocada.

Rookwood sonrió un poco y lanzó una mirada general al Wizengamot, cuyos miembros le escuchaban con curiosidad.

-Nosotros, al contrario que los muggles, siempre hemos sido libres. Nuestra sociedad nunca ha tenido súbditos ni vasallos ni siervos ni esclavos. La naturaleza del mago es anárquica por definición. Y fueron nuestros antepasados quienes _por propia voluntad_ acordaron crear un gobierno que pudiera ayudarlos a organizarse mejor para defenderse de los muggles y sus cazas de brujas.-Harry se dijo cuenta de que algunos magos habían empezado a asentir a lo que iba diciendo-. El antiguo Consejo de Magos nació de un pacto libre y con un motivo concreto. Más tarde todo fue evolucionando hasta convertirse en el Wizengamot y nuestro ministerio, y nuestro gobierno se consolidó como algo más e incluso aceptamos que tuviera potestad para legislar y crear normas con las que no siempre estábamos de acuerdo.

"Pero lo que ahora plantea la señora Weasley implica concederle aún más derechos al Wizengamot a costa de la libertad individual de los magos, traiciona el espíritu del pacto que se llevó a cabo hace más de mil años y convierte un acto de buena voluntad en una obligación legal. No creo en absoluto que debamos dar nuestra aprobación a una ley como ésta.

La mayoría de miembros del Wizengamot parecían bastante impresionados con su discurso, aunque la primera en hablar fue la el anciano Tiberius Ogden, que rió suavemente.

-Nunca habría imaginado que fueras un revolucionario, Hiram.

Él sonrió tranquilamente.

-La revolución es para los jóvenes, Tiberius Yo sólo soy un viejo que se siente más orgulloso de ser mago que de ser un miembro del Wizengamot. Y confieso que estoy un poco cansado de asistir a sesiones donde se aprueba una medida represiva tras otra.

El ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt decidió intervenir en ese momento.

-¿Medidas _represivas_? ¿No es llevar las cosas demasiado lejos?

-¿Cuáles son los últimos asuntos que ha debatido el Wizengamot? Castigar con penas de cárcel la posesión de material difamatorio contra los muggles, permitir que los menores de edad puedan ir a Azkaban… Y eso por no hablar del asunto de la confiscación de bienes patrimoniales por parte del ministerio, que afortunadamente no ha salido adelante.-Rookwood lanzó otra de sus miradas generales, esta vez teñida de reproche-. Sólo hemos aumentado el número de cosas que castigamos y eso, honorables miembros del Wizengamot, son medidas represivas. Me temo que dentro de poco alguien propondrá que les quitemos la varita de modo permanente a los magos que hayan cometido algún asesinato.

Rookwood fijó la vista en Hermione y ella se dio por aludida.

-Pues al menos eso haría que se lo pensaran dos veces antes de matar a alguien –replicó, duramente.

Un murmullo de escandalizado horror recorrió el Wizengamot casi al completo y Harry supo enseguida que Hermione había cometido un error. No, se corrigió, que había caído en una trampa. Los magos podían ponerse histéricos con los abusos sexuales a menores, como probaba la condena relámpago de Sutherland, pero eso no era nada,_ nada_, comparado con lo que sentían hacia la idea de perder la posibilidad de hacer magia.

-Señora Weasley –dijo entonces una bruja de aspecto centenario, con voz cargada de tensión-, imagino que usted no propondría que cegáramos a alguien, o que lo castráramos o que le amputáramos algún miembro a modo de castigo.

Para entonces, era obvio que Hermione ya se había dado cuenta de que había metido la pata. Los ojos de Harry iban de ella a Rookwood; éste tenía la misma expresión de censura que mostraban ahora la mayoría de miembros del tribunal, no el brillo triunfal del que acaba de conseguir una victoria, pero aun así, Harry estaba convencido de que había dicho aquello buscando exactamente esa reacción de Hermione.

-No, por supuesto que no –contestó ella-. Y sé perfectamente que no hay mucha diferencia entre esos castigos o quitarle un mago su varita de manera permanente.

-Puedo asegurar –añadió Shacklebolt, rápida y firmemente- que como ministro nunca respaldaré una ley que proponga una medida tan abominable como esa y estoy convencido de que la señora Weasley tampoco tiene intención de hacer tal cosa. Lo que aquí estamos discutiendo es una reforma del sistema tributario, eso es todo. No veo necesario llevar las cosas a estos extremos.

Pero Hermione ya había perdido el favor de los miembros del Wizengamot, al menos por aquel día. Su medida no había contado con un apoyo mayoritario y la inercia que habría impelido a los indecisos a apoyarla no había funcionado esta vez. Rookwood resultaba más convincente y el Wizengamot decidió rechazar el nuevo modelo de impuestos.

* * *

Hermione estaba furiosa.

-¡Ese Rookwood! ¡No puedo creer que me haya dejado engañar de esa manera!

Harry la miró con simpatía.

-Son_ impuestos_, Hermione. Y exceptuando a las familias de mortífagos, todas las familias ricas de las que hablabas estaban en el Wizengamot, listas para proteger sus intereses.-Le dio una palmadita conciliadora en la espalda-. No lo tenías nada fácil.

Shacklebolt llamó con los nudillos a la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Hermione le hizo un gesto desganado con la mano. Parecía un poco incómoda; Harry, que la conocía bien, sabía que se estaba reprochando a sí misma haberle fallado al ministro, aunque, hasta donde él sabía, Kingsley tampoco lo había convertido en una cuestión personal.

-Siento haber metido la pata con Rookwood.

-No te preocupes, Hermione. Estaba claro que una idea así no iba a ser bien recibida de buenas a primeras. Lo importante es que ahora mismo hemos conseguido que algunos magos se planteen si realmente es justo que todo el mundo pague el impuesto único independientemente de sus ingresos. –Suspiró y se masajeó ligeramente entre las cejas-. Hiram Rookwood, por otro lado… Esa intervención suya ha sido cualquier cosa menos inocente.

Harry no entendía demasiado de política, pero tuvo que mostrarse de acuerdo con él y Hermione también asintió.

-Está claro que hoy no es mi día –dijo ella-, pero a mí me parece que huele a que está haciéndole el trabajo sucio a alguien o… o directamente, a que está planeando presentarse a las próximas elecciones.

La primera idea de Harry había sido pensar que Rookwood estaba hablando en representación de algún grupo mayor que quería paralizar la propuesta de Hermione, pero no había llegado a pensar que pudiera andar tras el puesto de ministro. A lo largo de aquellos veinte años no había habido verdaderos rivales para Shacklebolt, que era inteligente, honesto y contaba con el apoyo de los héroes de guerra.

-¿Creéis que Rookwood podría salir elegido ministro? –preguntó, con escepticismo.

-Es una figura pública conocida y respetada –contestó Hermione-. Y también se le considera un héroe de guerra.

Harry no tenía nada personal en contra de Rookwood, aunque la maniobra contra Hermione había sido bastante baja, pero la idea de trabajar para alguien que no fuera Shacklebolt le resultaba tan rara como ver, al principio, a McGonagall sustituyendo a Dumbledore.

-Bueno, nunca he tenido intención de morir de viejo en el cargo –dijo Shacklebolt.

Hermione dio un pequeño resoplido y miró a Shacklebolt con el ceño fruncido.

-No estarás pensando en dejarle el camino libre.

Él sonrió un poco.

-No, desde luego que no. Pero ni siquiera estamos aún seguros al cien por cien de que esa sea su intención. Creo que antes de empezar a planear estrategias debemos asegurarnos de que no estamos apuntando donde no toca.

Entonces Hermione asintió, con una mirada decidida.

-Nos aseguraremos.

* * *

Aquella noche, Harry, Ginny y Lily fueron a cenar a casa de Ron y Hermione. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Hermione leyendo un libro llamado "Socioeconomía de la Edad de las Hogueras" y no parecía de muy buen humor.

-Estaba convencida de que los magos sí que habían tenido un sistema feudal, ¿sabes? –dijo, con voz desalentada-. La mitad de los fantasmas del castillo son sir algo o sir lo otro, y encima está el Barón Sanguinario. Pero sir Nick era sangremuggle y el Barón heredó el título de un abuelo muggle. No estaba del todo mal visto mezclarse con la nobleza muggle, en aquel entonces. No sé cómo me he podido equivocar con eso.

Harry habría sido el primero en decir que a Hermione no le gustaba nada equivocarse, pero aquella mañana, después de la reunión, no la había visto tan abatida como aquella noche. ¿Se habrían peleado Ron y ella?

-¿Va todo bien, Hermione?

-Sí, es sólo… Nada, antes de venir a casa me he pasado por el callejón Diagon y allí me he topado con Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione no necesitaba decir más. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy habían presenciado cómo era torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange y Hermione se acordaba de todo aquello cada vez que los veía. De hecho, durante mucho tiempo –años- había sido absolutamente incapaz de estar cerca de Andromeda sin empezar a hiperventilar. Poco a poco se le había ido pasando, especialmente cuando Andromeda había empezado a llevar el pelo recogido en un moño, en vez de suelto, como Bellatrix, lo cual reducía un poco el parecido.

-Oh, pobrecita –dijo Ginny, dándole un abrazo.

-Hoy no ha sido tu día, ¿eh? –la compadeció Harry.

Ron salió en ese momento de la cocina, lo cual quería decir que iban a cenar filetes y patatas, el único plato que sabía cocinar.

-Como si los Malfoy no hubieran hecho ya bastante daño… Hola, Gin. Hola, Harry.

-Hola, Ron. Oíd, si preferís que dejemos la cena para otro día…

-No, no, prefiero que os quedéis –dijo Hermione-. Quiero reírme y que se me pase el mal rollo.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro.

Si era lo que Hermione quería, Harry estaba dispuesto a hacerla reír como fuera, pero no tuvo oportunidad, porque nada más sentarse a la mesa le sonó el Avisador.

-Oh, no… -dijo Ginny.

Harry hizo un gesto de disculpa, sacó su Avisador del bolsillo y escuchó el mensaje de la auror de guardia.

-Jefe, sólo quería informarle de que Robert Sutherland ha aparecido muerto en su celda hace cosa de quince minutos. El medimago de la prisión ha dictaminado que es una muerte natural, pero ya sabe, el Jefe de Aurores tiene que dar su conformidad en estos casos.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. Robert Sutherland… Bien, no iba a lamentar su muerte, eso desde luego. Pero ¿por qué le necesitaban a él? Cualquier auror podría haber firmado ese documento. Pero por extraño que sonara, no podrían proceder al levantamiento del cadáver hasta que él llegara, y estaba seguro de que a los de Azkaban no les gustaría pasar la noche con un cadáver en una de las celdas. Además, allí averiguaría a qué venía ese procedimiento tan extraño.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme un momento.

-Oh, Harry… -protestó Ginny.

-Ha habido una muerte en Azkaban. Parece tener una causa natural, pero se ve que necesitan que vaya a dar mi conformidad con el informe del medimago, no sé por qué.

-¿Por qué tú?-dijo Hermione, extrañada-. El auror que ha acudido a la prisión habría podido firmar el informe del medimago.

-Sí, ya, aquí está pasando algo raro. Pero tengo que ir o no podrán mover el cuerpo de la celda. Procuraré no tardar mucho, ¿de acuerdo? En una hora o así estaré de vuelta.

* * *

Las condiciones en Azkaban habían mejorado un poco desde la guerra, pero seguía siendo un lugar que ponía los pelos de punta, especialmente de noche. Cuando Harry llegó, uno de los guardias de la prisión lo condujo por un pasillo iluminado por antorchas hasta el despacho del alcaide. Se llamaba Tiberius Moonfleet y se trataba de un hombrecillo rechoncho, calvo y sudoroso que uno nunca se imaginaría dirigiendo una prisión. Llevaba doce años en el cargo y una parte considerable de las mejoras de la cárcel habían sido cosa suya. Junto a él estaba el medimago de la prisión, al que le presentaron como Gideon Kneen y la auror que le había avisado, Nereida Durham.

-Le agradezco que haya venido tan pronto, jefe Potter –dijo Moonfleet-. Sólo necesitamos que firme y podrá volver a su casa. Lamento tanto haberle hecho venir a estas horas…

-No se preocupe –dijo Harry, abriendo el informe.

La primera palabra que pillaron sus ojos fue "desgarro". Y había muchas palabras más como aquella. Harry leyó el informe con incredulidad y una aprensión cada vez mayor. Aquel hombre había sido desmembrado vivo. Genitales incluidos.

-No es muy agradable de leer –convino el medimago, con voz llena de solidaridad.

Harry levantó como pudo la vista del informe y la clavó en él, atónito.

-¿Puedo saber en qué demonios está pensando para dictaminar que _esto_ ha sido una muerte natural?

-Bueno, cuando uno sufre esas amputaciones lo natural es…

-¡No! ¡No me venga con chistes malos! Nadie despreciaba más a ese gusano que yo, ¡pero esto ha sido un asesinato y no pienso consentir que quede impune!

Los tres, su auror incluida, lo miraron como si pensara que se había vuelto loco.

-Pero jefe… no es ningún chiste. Es… Bueno, ese hombre abusó sexualmente de sus hijos. El Wizengamot nunca condenaría a nadie por haberlo matado.

-Y no tiene por qué haber sido uno de mis hombres –añadió el alcaide-. Podría haber sido… ya sabe…

Moonfleet se giró hacia Durham en busca de ayuda y la auror, por alguna razón, pareció incomodarse un poco.

-Podrían haber sido unas cuantas brujas cabreadas, jefe.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Es que queréis decirme que un grupo de brujas puede entrar y salir de la prisión sin que nadie se dé cuenta?

Durham pareció aún más incómoda.

-No es necesario que entren, si en su momento participaron en ceremonias de tránsito.

Ginny le había hablado de ello una vez, aunque la tradición se había perdido en su familia hacía ya unas cuantas generaciones.

-¿Qué tienen que ver las ceremonias de tránsito con todo esto?

-Te permiten acceder a una magia especial –le explicó Durham, de mala gana-. Es una magia femenina, una ligada a los niños y a la maternidad. Es una magia que ve lo que le pasó a los hermanos Sutherland como una abominación, ¿entiende? Y sólo se necesitan siete brujas adultas que hayan pasado por una ceremonia de tránsito para invocarla y dejar que castigue al culpable.

-Eso es magia negra –dijo, impresionado con lo que estaba oyendo.

-No, no lo es –replicó ella, sorprendida por sus palabras-. Es una magia anterior a todas esas distinciones. Jefe, si realmente ha sido eso, ni siquiera es aconsejable interferir. La magia le juzgó y le encontró culpable. Esas siete supuestas brujas podrían haber muerto si hubieran lanzado esa magia contra alguien inocente. Es… justo.

-Le aseguro, jefe Potter, que esto está totalmente reglamentado –dijo el medimago.

Harry recordó vagamente haber leído algo en sus tiempos en la Academia de Aurores que hablaba de eso. Era la clase de disposiciones especiales que él tendía a pasar por alto cuando estudiaba las leyes mágicas. Pero no estaba muy seguro y todo aquello tampoco le convencía desde un punto de vista ético. Entonces pensó, no por primera vez, que los magos tenían unas cuantas reglas que no estaban en ningún libro.

-¿Tienen Red Flú? Me gustaría consultarlo con el ministro.

Cinco minutos después, Harry le contaba a Shacklebolt lo que había pasado. Cuando terminó de expresarle sus dudas, el ministro asintió.

-Sí, no te preocupes, Harry. Tienen razón, el Wizengamot no condenaría a nadie por esa muerte y lo más probable es que hayan sido un grupo de brujas y en ese caso es mejor que la magia ajuste cuentas como crea conveniente. Si te metieras podrías salir malparado.

-¿Y la madre de Sutherland?

-Ella ya sabía que esto iba a pasar. Todos lo sabíamos. Antes o después siempre pasa.

No parecía que quedara mucho por discutir sobre ese asunto. Si ese asesinato no era un delito, ¿qué podía hacer él? No sentía tampoco el impulso de hacerlo por el propio Sutherland. Así que Harry firmó aquel documento, aún no muy convencido de que aquello estuviera bien, y se marchó de allí.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, Harry se Apareció en la casa de los Sutherland, quien había vendido la casa que había compartido con su marido y se había mudado a una casa muggle en la calle donde vivía su madre. La señora Sutherland le abrió la puerta con expresión preocupada.

-Jefe Potter, ¿qué pasa? ¿Urien está bien?

-No vengo por él. ¿Puedo pasar?

Ella lo hizo, conduciéndole hasta el salón. Su hija, Penelope, estaba allí también, observándole con silenciosa atención. Era una niña bonita, parecida a su hermano. La tele estaba puesta en un canal de dibujos y el salón olía vagamente a pollo al horno, traicionando que acababan de cenar.

-¿Le apetece una taza de té?

-No, gracias. Señora Sutherland, he venido a decirle algo.-Durham había ido a casa de la madre del fallecido con el mismo objetivo-. ¿Podemos hablar a solas? Es un tema un poco delicado.

La señora Sutherland lo miró con más preocupación aún y mandó a la niña a jugar a su cuarto. La pequeña obedeció enseguida y su madre se giró hacia él.

-¿Qué ocurre, jefe Potter?

-Se trata de su marido… Bueno, de su ex marido.

La señora Sutherland palideció.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Él… ha muerto.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Harry no sabía si decirle que lo sentía, y no porque habría sido una mentira; no estaba seguro de estar dando una mala noticia.

-¿Es…? ¿Lo han matado?

-Sí. Y… verá, las leyes del mundo mágico no contemplan ningún castigo para quien mate a alguien que haya cometido el… el crimen que cometió su marido. No va a haber investigación oficial.

La señora Sutherland se quedó de nuevo, con la cabeza gacha. Harry se preguntó qué estaría pensando, cómo se sentiría. ¿Lo lamentaría, después de todo? ¿O se alegraba?

-¿Lo sabe Urien?

-No, no creo.

-¿Me… me acompañaría a decírselo?

-Claro.

A pesar de vivir en el mundo muggle, la chimenea de la señora Sutherland estaba conectada a la Red Flú, y antes de marcharse llamó a su madre para que fuera a quedarse con Penelope. La anciana pareció alegrarse por la noticia y dijo entre dientes que se lo tenía bien merecido. Después Harry llevó a la señora Sutherland con la Doble Aparición hasta la entrada de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-¿Es aquí? Parece un castillo en ruinas.

-No, está usted viendo lo mismo que los muggles.-Melody Sutherland era squib, lo cual quería decir que nunca había ido a Hogwarts ni había recibido la invitación a hacerlo. Harry lanzó entonces un patronus con un mensaje dirigido a McGonagall y el ciervo se alejó por el cielo hasta el castillo, seguido por los ojos admirados de la señora Sutherland-. La directora vendrá a darle la dirección y entonces podrá verlo tal y como es, y entrar a hablar con Sutherland.

Ella asintió, con los ojos puestos todavía en el patronus.

-Nunca había visto eso, ¿qué es?

-Un patronus. Cada persona tiene uno diferente; el mío es el de un ciervo porque mi padre era animago y podía convertirse en uno.

-Es hermoso.

Harry asintió también, pero no se olvidaba de lo que les había llevado hasta allí.

-¿Cómo cree que reaccionará Urien?

Ella tardó un poco en contestar.

-Espero que se sienta aliviado, como yo.

* * *

Ginny se alegró de ver volver a Harry a casa de Ron y Hermione; odiaba los casos nocturnos, cuando se marchaba y ella se acostaba sola, preguntándose qué habría pasado. Aquella noche también se hacía la misma pregunta. La expresión "muerte natural" a veces no significaba lo que significaba normalmente y Robert Sutherland estaba encerrado en Azkaban. Nadie, probablemente incluido el propio Sutherland, había esperado que fuera a durar demasiado tiempo allí dentro.

Harry no mencionó nada sobre el prisionero muerto y ella no preguntó, comprendiendo que si él no decía nada era porque Ron y Hermione estaban delante y probablemente no sabían una palabra de aquel asunto, pero cuando llegaron a casa y Lily fue a acostarse le preguntó directamente si se trataba de Sutherland.

-Lo han… destrozado –dijo, sentándose en el sofá-. Pero por lo visto en el mundo mágico es legal desmembrar pederastas.

Ginny se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno, no sé qué es un pederasta, pero… después de lo que hizo no me sorprende que le haya pasado algo así.

Harry meneó la cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de asimilar aún todo aquel asunto.

-Ginny, ¿tú sabías que las brujas que pasan por la ceremonia de transición pueden usar esa magia especial para hacerla atacar a alguien?

-Claro. –Entonces comprendió lo que esa pregunta significaba-. Oh, ¿crees que ha sido eso?

Al enterarse de que lo iban a meter en la cárcel había imaginado que lo mataría algún prisionero, no algo tan exótico y temible como la magia ancestral.

-Todo el mundo parece creer que es la opción más probable.

-Ah, vaya…-Se quedó pensativa-. En ese caso tienen que haber sido brujas del Wizengamot, ¿no? Ellas eran las únicas que sabían lo que había hecho ese Sutherland.

-Si la madre no se lo ha contado a nadie más… Entonces sí que lo sabías.

-Bueno, sí, claro, lo había oído. Pero ese asunto es peligroso. Es demasiado parecido a la magia negra.

-Me han dicho que es anterior a eso.

Ginny arqueó las cejas con cierto escepticismo.

-Sí, bueno… Eso te lo habrá dicho alguien que participó en una de esas ceremonias. Pero… es algo turbio, Harry. Como la magia de sangre. Puedes usarla para hacer el bien, y es muy poderosa, pero, ya sabes, estás muy cerca del límite. De todos modos… si hay una ocasión perfecta para usar la magia ancestral imagino que es esta.

Harry asintió, un poco de mala gana. Estaba claro que había algo en ese asunto que no le convencía, pero Ginny no imaginaba el qué.

-Supongo.

-Imagino que será un alivio para su mujer y sus hijos. ¿Has ido tú a decírselo?

-Sí, y después la he llevado a Hogwarts para que se lo dijera a Urien. Por eso me he retrasado un poco.

Ella lo miró con interés.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo se lo han tomado?

Harry pensó unos segundos.

-Creo que se han quedado más tranquilos.

Ginny le lanzó una larga mirada y le acarició el pelo.

-¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de este asunto, Harry?

Él suspiró.

-No lo sé. Supongo que aún tengo un lado muggle que me dice que no está bien lo que le han hecho. Ese tipo era basura, no digo que no, pero… no podemos permitir que se asesine impunemente a la gente. Soy un auror. No pueden pedirme que mire hacia otro lado.

Ginny no entendía muy bien qué tenía que ver una cosa con otra, pero empezaba a comprender que Harry era la excepción, que él sí había creído que Sutherland cumpliría su condena tranquilamente. A veces, a Ginny se le olvidaba que su marido había pasado su infancia en el mundo muggle.

Allí también tenían hombre del saco, pero no era el mismo que el de su mundo. En el cuento de los magos, el hombre del saco sólo capturaba niños, niños que se llevaba a su castillo. Y al final, las madres de siete niños desaparecidos se juntaban para realizar un hechizo y recuperar a sus hijos. El hechizo cortaba el cuerpo del hombre del saco en siete trozos y los repartía por toda Inglaterra. Ginny lo había escuchado de pequeña, junto con algunas alusiones a las ceremonias de tránsito y a la magia ancestral y había comprendido que la magia, a veces, dictaba sus propias reglas.

-Harry, si no se hubiera ilegalizado probablemente lo habrían condenado al beso del dementor. Y él se lo buscó, haciendo lo que hizo.

-Pero si todos hiciéramos lo mismo esto sería un caos. Quizás fue esa magia ancestral, y entonces no se puede hacer nada. Pero, ¿y si ha sido uno de los guardias? ¿Qué le da derecho a decidir que un prisionero merece morir? ¿Y si le entran ganas de tomar más decisiones de esas?

-Bueno, si hiciera eso podrías atraparlo. Nadie dice que uno pueda matar a quien le dé la gana. Este era un caso especial. Ese bastardo jugó con lo que no debía y pagó las consecuencias.

_Continuará_


	6. Chap 6 El nuevo Buscador de Slytherin

**NdA** Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 6 **El nuevo Buscador de Slytherin**

Para cuando terminó septiembre, era obvio que los Gryffindor odiaban a Blaise Zabini. En vez de estar luchando por el primer puesto, ahora lo hacían por evitar el último y no soportaban sus insultos más o menos velados ni sus castigos ni sus burlas.

En parte, Scorpius se sentía en la gloria. Ellos tenían que soportar a Longbottom, pero Scorpius ya se había acostumbrado a él el año anterior. La única diferencia era que ahora tenían al profesor Zabini de su parte, lo cual significaba más puntos y el consuelo de saber que había alguien en Hogwarts dispuesto a pelear por ellos con más intensidad aún que el profesor Zhou. En su opinión, los Gryffindor se merecían tener a un profesor que los tratara como Longbottom trataba a los Slytherin y era gracioso ver las caras de aborrecimiento que le dirigían en el Gran Comedor o incluso en clase.

Pero había una parte de él que pensaba de forma diferente. Una cosa era que se metiera con los Gryffindor en general, y otra muy distinta que lo hiciera con Albus en particular. Albus era, debía ser intocable. Y por otro lado, además, saltaba a la vista que la relación entre ambas Casas estaba empeorando de nuevo. Los Slytherin acumulaban un rencor de años contra los Gryffindor y en clase de Defensa, protegidos por Zabini, podían burlarse de ellos y sentir que por una vez, al menos con aquel profesor, tenían la posibilidad de vengarse impunemente. Los alumnos de ambas Casas se insultaban, se amenazaban y se burlaban unos de otros y cada día estallaba al menos una pelea en los pasillos. Y en ese ambiente de tensión, Scorpius sabía que podía volver a convertirse en cualquier momento en un objetivo prioritario de James y sus amigos o de cualquier otro Gryffindor cabreado.

Había tenido una semana de paz, la primera. Sabía lo que era poder andar por los pasillos sin esperar algún conjuro a traición o que su presencia no despertara automáticamente una mirada de aprensión o de censura. Y había conseguido esa paz jugándose la vida para salvar a Sutherland, algo que no era precisamente una tontería. En opinión de Scorpius, se merecía que le dejaran tranquilo, y le irritaba que la guerra declarada entre Zabini y Longbottom, por divertida que fuera, le estuviera perjudicando de esa manera.

De todos sus compañeros, sólo Britney estaba también a disgusto con la situación, porque siempre le había dado mucha rabia que la tildaran de ser mortífaga por estar en Slytherin, cuando su madre era muggle. Ella, al igual que él, se había criado en un ambiente relativamente libre de prejuicios y nunca había odiado a los Gryffindor sólo por ser Gryffindor.

-Supongo que los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff deben de estar encantados.

Pero se equivocaban con Ravenclaw. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que esa Casa estaba más cerca de ellos y Gryffindor que de Hufflepuff, aunque no entendían muy bien por qué. Una tarde, Scorpius, Morrigan y Britney encontraron a un montón de alumnos de Ravenclaw en el vestíbulo, observando las puntuaciones con expresión disgustada; entre ellos estaba Robert Bletchey, que era de una familia cuyos miembros casi siempre iban a Slytherin.

-Eh, Bletchey, ¿qué pasa? –exclamó Scorpius, acercándose a él-. ¿Los Ravenclaw os habéis vuelto todos tontos de repente o qué?

Algunos niños lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, pero no Robert.

-Me parto, Malfoy. La culpa es de esa mocosa de primero, Mei loquesea.

Scorpius se quedó muy sorprendido.

-¿Mei? Pero si es muy lista.

-Sí, y todos los puntos que gana por ser tan lista los pierde porque no le hace ningún caso a los profesores y les habla como le da la gana. Blackcrow la castigó ayer por decirle que ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar jugando a tonterías muggles y ¡pasó de ir al castigo! Dice que estaba leyendo y que se le olvidó, pero entre Blackcrow y Flitwick nos ha hecho perder veinticinco puntos de golpe. Y eso fue sólo ayer.

-Sí, los de primero dicen que hoy también ha perdido un montón –explicó un amigo de Bletchey.

-Es una imbécil –dijo otra niña de segundo-. Me da igual que sea tan inteligente; ojalá la hubieran mandado a otra Casa.

Scorpius recordó que todas las veces que había visto a Mei por ahí, -generalmente en la biblioteca o leyendo en algún rincón- la niña había estado sola, pero parecía feliz así. A él le daba la sensación de que estaba tan metida en sus cosas que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sus compañeros le estaban cogiendo manía.

-¿Habéis hablado con ella? –preguntó Britney-. ¿Se lo habéis explicado?

-¿Hablar con ella? La mitad del tiempo creo que no sabe ni que estamos allí.

Una chica de Ravenclaw dio un sentido suspiro.

-Está claro: entre el profesor Longbottom, el profesor Zabini y esa idiota, este año la Copa de las Casas será para Hufflepuff.

* * *

Pero entonces llegó el día de las selecciones para los equipos de quidditch y Scorpius se olvidó de todo lo que no fuera convertirse en el nuevo Buscador. Su escoba era la mejor que se podía comprar en el mercado; pocos alumnos de Hogwarts tenían un modelo como el suyo. Pero él confiaba aún más en sus habilidades. Belak había sido el mejor Buscador de Slytherin hasta ese momento y él era mucho mejor, y no había ningún otro alumno de segundo que pudiera compararse con él, ni siquiera Damon. A no ser que algún alumno de tercero para arriba se revelara de pronto como un Buscador excepcional, ese puesto tenía que ser suyo y en su cabeza no entraba ninguna otra consideración.

Sus amigos y su primo Gabriel lo acompañaron al campo de juego. Watson rondaba por allí también, pero Scorpius y los demás llegaron a tiempo de ver cómo el capitán del equipo, Cyrus Furmage, le hacía irse de allí con la amenaza de llenarlo de verrugas. Furmage siempre cumplía esa clase de amenazas, así que a Watson le faltó tiempo de irse, probablemente para ir corriendo a chivarse a Slughorn.

-¿Y tú qué quieres? –le preguntó Furmage a Scorpius.

-Ser Buscador.

Furmage le miró especulativamente y luego asintió y le hizo una señal para que se fuera con los tres alumnos que también querían ser Buscadores. Uno de ellos era de tercero y el otro, de cuarto; Belak iba ya a sexto y le dedicó a Scorpius una mirada de pocos amigos. Scorpius no le hizo ni caso y se dispuso a ver el resto de la selección de jugadores.

Al igual que el año anterior, la mayoría de jugadores repitieron puesto. Furmage estaba contento con sus Cazadores, pero necesitaban dos Bateadores nuevos para sustituir a los dos que ya habían dejado el colegio. Después de una violenta competición, un alumno de quinto y otro de sexto consiguieron entrar en el equipo. Morana Higgs, la Guardiana de Slytherin, volvió a ser elegida para esa posición tras bloquear más tiros que sus competidores y partirle la nariz de un codazo a un Cazador que se había acercado mucho a ella.

-A ver, vosotros cuatro –dijo entonces Furmage, dirigiéndose a Scorpius y los demás.

El capitán de Slytherin hizo competir primero a Belak con el alumno de cuarto y soltó una snitch en el campo. Los dos chicos se lanzaron en una feroz competición, pero pronto se hizo evidente que el chico de cuarto no dominaba su escoba tan bien como Belak y al cabo de poco menos de media hora, éste atrapó la snitch. Después le tocó el turno a Scorpius y al chico de tercero, Mark Vaisey. Éste era un chico apenas un poco más alto que Scorpius, con dientes de conejo y expresión belicosa, que el año anterior se había metido con Britney.

En cuanto Furmage soltó una nueva snitch, Scorpius salió disparado tras ella. No se molestó en mirar lo que hacía Vaisey; toda su atención estaba centrada en la snitch, tal y como le había enseñado su padre, quien afirmaba haber perdido más de un partido en Hogwarts por distraerse insultando a los contrarios.

Scorpius había estado practicando duramente a lo largo de todo el verano y se movía como si la escoba también formara parte de él. Enseguida dejó atrás a Vaisey y unos minutos más tarde, atrapó la snitch. La mirada de Furmage no ocultaba que Scorpius había despertado su interés; el resto de jugadores del equipo también le observaba ahora con una mezcla de esperanza e incredulidad más que palpable.

-Muy bien, Malfoy. Descansa cinco minutos y a ver qué tal lo haces contra Belak.

-No estoy cansado –dijo Scorpius, pensando que esos cinco minutos iban a ponerlo nervioso, en vez de ayudarlo a descansar.

Furmage asintió.

-De acuerdo. –Los dos aspirantes a Buscadores se acercaron a él-. ¿Listos?

La snitch volvió a desplegar sus alas y a salir volando. Scorpius, igual que la vez anterior, salió en su busca sin prestar atención a Belak y sólo tardó un poco en ponerse por delante, aunque la snitch estaba aún bastante lejos. En cuanto Belak vio que Scorpius iba a ser realmente su rival, intentó cargar contra él y tirarlo de la escoba, pero Scorpius aguantó el empujón sin protestar y maniobró para ponerse fuera de su alcance sin dejar de perseguir su objetivo.

-Te voy a reventar la cabeza, mortífago de mierda –le espetó Belak, entre dientes.

Scorpius dio un respingo sorprendido porque ningún Slytherin lo había llamado mortífago antes, pero la voz de su padre volvió a acudir a su cabeza. _"Sólo un idiota deja que lo provoquen en el campo de juego"._ Scorpius asintió para sus adentros; su padre tenía razón. Y le llamarían cosas peores si conseguía el puesto, así que más le valía ir acostumbrándose.

-¡Malfoy! –le gritó Furmage desde el suelo-. ¡Malfoy, baja!

Aquello irritó a Scorpius más que los insultos de Belak. No entendía por qué Furmage le hacía bajar y arruinaba su ventaja sobre su competidor.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, de mal humor.

Furmage le tendió su Saeta de Luz.

-Vuela con mi escoba.

No era un mal modelo, pero Scorpius sabía que su Nimbus Cosmic era mucho mejor.

-¿Por qué?

-Hazlo. Y date prisa, o Belak atrapará la snitch mientras estás aquí tocándome los cojones.

Scorpius miró hacia arriba y comprendió que su única posibilidad era hacer lo que Furmage decía. Con un gesto algo rabioso, le cambió la escoba a Furmage, se subió a ella y la hizo ascender casi en vertical. En cuanto reanudó la persecución pudo notar todas las diferencias entre ambos modelos. La Nimbus Cosmic era mucho más suave y respondía a la más mínima presión, pero la Saeta de Luz exigía algo más de fuerza y respondía con un poco más de lentitud a los movimientos bruscos. Scorpius se preguntó si Furmage había hecho eso porque quería que Belak fuera el Buscador del equipo y apretó los dientes, indignado. Si era así, iba a llevarse una buena sorpresa. Estaba dispuesto a atrapar la snitch hasta subido en una de las lamentables escobas del colegio.

Belak no había conseguido acercarse mucho más a la pelota; Scorpius medio calculó, medio adivinó la trayectoria más probable y se dirigió a su encuentro. Pronto estuvieron volando de nuevo prácticamente pegados y Belak aprovechó para darle un empujón. Scorpius salió disparado hacia su derecha, pero no perdió el control de la escoba y consiguió darle alcance de nuevo cuando la snitch dio un cambio rápido de dirección y empezó a ascender en veloz línea recta.

Scorpius pesaba mucho menos que Belak y en una trayectoria tan vertical, con la gravedad tirando del cuerpo hacia abajo, esa diferencia era más ventajosa que nunca y consiguió ponerse un metro por delante. Tenía la sensación de que si estiraba el brazo podría alcanzarla, pero sabía que aún no estaba a su alcance y no se molestó en intentarlo. Entonces la snitch salió disparada hacia la izquierda. Scorpius dio un giro brusco en esa dirección, compensando con el cuerpo el tirón de la escoba, y siguió persiguiéndola. Balak se había distanciado aún un poco más con aquella maniobra y Scorpius aplastó su cuerpo contra la escoba para ofrecer menos resistencia y ganar más velocidad.

Estaba cerca. Estaba muy cerca.

La snitch comenzó a bajar. Scorpius aumentó la presión de sus piernas sobre el palo de la escoba y empujó con el tronco y los brazos para descender también. La snitch dio un brusco giro a la derecha. Sin pensarlo, Scorpius movió todo su cuerpo en esa dirección y dio un giro completo en el aire, lanzándose de algún modo contra la snitch. Entonces estiró el brazo y dio un grito triunfal cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre su objetivo.

* * *

Damon y los demás le vitoreaban desde las gradas. Furmage y el resto del equipo lo observaban con algo aún más intenso que la aprobación y Scorpius comprendió que se había equivocado al pensar que habían querido sabotear sus posibilidades de vencer a Belak.

-Estás dentro, Malfoy –le dijo el capitán, devolviéndole su Nimbus.

Scorpius sonrió, tratando de disimular su emoción.

-Gracias.

El resto del equipo se acercó a él para felicitarlo y darle la bienvenida.

-Por fin tenemos un Buscador de verdad.

-Como no vueles así en los partidos te cortaremos las pelotas.

Furmage interrumpió las felicitaciones recordándoles que entrenaban tres días a la semana, lunes, miércoles y sábado.

-Y no andéis por ahí presumiendo de que ahora tenemos un buen Buscador. Cuanto más se confíen pensando que Malfoy no es para tanto, mejor para nosotros.

Los alumnos de Slytherin echaron a andar hacia el castillo. Los amigos de Scorpius bajaron de las gradas para poder felicitarlo también con más expresividad que los estudiantes más mayores.

-Es genial, Scorpius.

-Creíamos que Furmage no quería que ganaras, pero Gabriel nos ha dicho que era para ver cómo lo hacías con una escoba normal –explicó Morrigan, dándole un breve abrazo.

Scorpius miró a su primo, quien asintió.

-Belak no podrá decir que has ganado porque tu escoba es mejor –dijo Gabriel, sonriente.

-Tienes que ganar a Potter, Scorpius –dijo Damon.

Ellos también se pusieron en marcha hacia el castillo. Scorpius estaba impaciente por escribirle una carta a su familia y contar que lo habían escogido como Buscador. Era una pena que no pudiera ver sus caras cuando leyeran la noticia. Mientras, sus amigos seguían parloteando sobre el brillante futuro que le esperaba al equipo de Slytherin ahora que tenían un Buscador en condiciones y él reía, disfrutando de aquel momento de gloria.

Cuando entraron al vestíbulo del castillo, Scorpius se cruzó con los gemelos Scamander, quienes estaban adquiriendo fama rápidamente en el colegio de saber una barbaridad sobre animales. Ellos lo miraron con curiosidad, pero no dijeron nada y Scorpius también siguió adelante sin prestarles más atención, perdido en sus propios cálculos. El primer partido, antes de Navidad, sería contra Ravenclaw. Era el equipo más flojo; tenía muchas posibilidades de ganarles y eso le daría confianza de cara al partido contra Gryffindor, que sería antes de Pascua.

En la Sala Común había algo de alboroto. Los alumnos que habían empezado séptimo no ejercían tanto poder sobre sus compañeros como el grupo de Warbeck y Flint, y Macnair y sus amigos estaban más envalentonados a la hora de meterse con los Gryffindor y olvidarse de la competición por la Copa de las Casas. Scorpius ignoró las discusiones y se metió en la habitación de segundo para escribir la carta a sus padres. Nox, su gato, andaba por la habitación y se restregó contra sus piernas antes de subirse a su cama y observar desde allí cómo escribía.

Cuando terminó, se fue con su carta a la lechucería, que estaba en la Torre Oeste. Allí, para su sorpresa, se encontró con Mei Ling, que también estaba enviando una carta y por una vez no tenía un libro entre las manos.

-Hola, Mei, ¿cómo te va?

-Hola.

-¿Le escribes a tus padres?-Ella asintió, pero a pesar de estar poco comunicativa, estaba ahí, mirándolo, como si quisiera seguir hablando con él. O, mejor dicho, que él hablara con ella-. Yo también. Me han elegido Buscador del equipo.

Mei frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿De qué equipo?

Scorpius parpadeó, confundido.

-El de quidditch.

-Ah… Sí, claro, también hay quidditch de ése aquí, es verdad.

Aquello era tan raro que Scorpius se echó a reír.

-Claro. Hasta los sangremuggle de primero tienen que saber ya que hay una Copa de Quidditch, Mei.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Ya lo sabía, es que se me ha olvidado. Nunca me ha interesado mucho el deporte. Aunque mi madre fue Buscadora de Ravenclaw.

-¿Sí? Mi padre fue el Buscador de Slytherin.

-Los dos somos hijos de Buscadores, entonces.

Scorpius pensó de repente en Albus, que también era hijo de un Buscador. Aunque claro, lo mismo podía decirse de James Potter.

-Sí, es verdad.

Entonces Mei dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Hogwarts no es como yo creía que sería.-Meneó la cabeza como si quisiera relegar algún pensamiento hacia el fondo de su cabeza-. Tengo que irme.

-Espera, espera… Mei, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué has dicho eso de Hogwarts?

-No sé, pensaba que aquí podría… aprender más de lo que me gusta. Pero ni siquiera me dejan entrar en la Sección Prohibida porque dicen que soy muy pequeña. Y todo el mundo se enfada conmigo por las cosas más raras.

-Es que les haces perder muchos puntos, Mei.

-Pero… son sólo puntos, no es más que un juego. Aprender es más importante.

-Es una cuestión de honor.

-Aprender sigue siendo más importante –replicó Mei.

Scorpius sólo se encogió de hombros. Tampoco era muy inteligente por su parte ayudar a alguien de otra Casa a conseguir más puntos.

-Tú misma.

-Sí… Nos vemos, Scorpius.

-Adiós.

Mei se marchó, dejando solo a Scorpius en la lechucería. Este la observó un par de segundos y después fue a por una de las lechuzas. Había una pequeña y de color gris casi plata que le gustaba especialmente, y la usaba si estaba disponible. En aquel momento estaba libre, así que le hizo unas cuantas carantoñas y después le ató cuidadosamente el pergamino a una de sus patas.

-Draco Malfoy, en Malfoy manor –le dijo acercándose a su oído.

La lechuza salió volando por la ventana en dirección al sur. Scorpius la miró, sonriente, y se dispuso a regresar a su Sala Común. Mientras bajaba los escalones de la Torre Norte, se preguntó si Albus ya sabría que lo habían elegido Buscador. Seguramente sí. ¿Se alegraría? Últimamente andaba un poco gruñón por culpa del profesor Zabini y eso que éste no se metía tanto con él como con otros Gryffindor de su curso: Charles Paltry y Rose Weasley solían llevarse la peor parte.

Scorpius ya estaba acercándose a su Sala Común, cuando oyó al profesor Zabini llamándolo y se giró hacia él.

-Hola, profesor.

-Hola, Scorpius –le saludó, con un esbozo de sonrisa-. Me han dicho que eres el nuevo Buscador de Slytherin. Felicidades.

-Gracias, señor –contestó Scorpius, que estaba lejos de haberse cansado de las felicitaciones.

-Tu padre se pondrá muy contento. Se tomaba el quidditch terriblemente en serio.

-Sí, me ha ayudado mucho a entrenar este verano. Prácticamente jugábamos un uno contra uno todos los días y casi siempre le ganaba yo.-Luego se le ocurrió algo-. Pero no se dejaba, ¿eh?

-Francamente, no puedo imaginarme a Draco Malfoy dejándose ganar en nada. Bueno, vuelve con tus amigos. Y ándate con ojo con el Buscador al que le has quitado el puesto.

-Sí, profesor, gracias.

Scorpius se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

En cierto sentido, dar clases en Hogwarts era totalmente distinto a darlas en Arcanus. Blaise suponía que una de las razones de que lo encontrara fascinante era que había sido alumno allí, y verlo ahora todo desde el punto de vista opuesto resultaba divertido. Cuando terminaba las clases se reunía con sus colegas. Algunos de ellos ya habían sido profesores suyos, como McGonagall, Slughorn, Vector o Flitwick. Y nunca habría imaginado que Flitwick, el menudo y sereno profesor de Encantamientos pudiera tener tal repertorio de chistes verdes, o que McGonagall fuera tan adicta a los crucigramas. A otros los había visto por Hogwarts como estudiantes, como Longbottom y Davies. Con Davies se llevaba bien; con Longbottom proseguía su guerra silenciosa. Estaba seguro de que Longbottom no volvería a irle con el cuento a McGonagall mientras él también fuera quitando puntos a diestro y siniestro.

A unos pocos profesores no los conocía de nada. Entre ellos destacaba Zhou. Descubrir que el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas gozaba de una opinión tan alta entre los alumnos de Slytherin había sido toda una sorpresa para Blaise, especialmente al principio, cuando esa especie de afabilidad constante le había recordado de manera desagradable a Dumbledore; el antiguo director de Hogwarts también tenía la costumbre de sonreír como un abuelito simpático de cuentos infantiles, pero después iba y humillaba públicamente a toda la Casa de Slytherin haciéndoles creer que habían ganado la Copa de las Casas para luego regalársela a sus Gryffindor. Pero después de algunas semanas esa mala impresión había empezado a cambiar. Zhou parecía apreciar sinceramente a los Slytherin, tanto como al resto de los alumnos; sólo tenía que verlo con ellos para notarlo. Y aunque su mente relacionaba de manera inconsciente la bondad con la estupidez, tenía que admitir también que Zhou no era ningún estúpido. Al contrario, era interesante escucharlo hablar sobre las costumbres y hechizos del mundo mágico de su país.

También había sido un pequeño shock para él descubrir que en la sala de profesores se desahogaban y hacían todos los comentarios sobre los alumnos que se tenían que aguantar durante el día: no había noche en la que alguien no lamentara que los padres de Charles Paltry se hubieran conocido, o que no comentara lo maleducada que era Mei Ling. Y era una estupidez sorprenderse por eso porque era algo que ya había descubierto en Italia, pero aquellos eran sus profesores y resultaba raro pensar que veintitantos años atrás podrían haber estado hablando así de él.

Pero había más razones para encontrarlo fascinante. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado en el extranjero, conocía y entendía Hogwarts mejor que Arcanus. Los alumnos eran una fuente constante de información sobre cosas que ni se imaginaban y ahora lo veía incluso con más claridad que cuando era un estudiante. Sabía que los Scamander se estaban convirtiendo en un pequeño fenómeno local en Hufflepuff, que muchos Ravenclaw no sentían demasiada simpatía por los Gryffindor cuando James Potter andaba cerca, actuando como si el colegio le perteneciera, que muchos Gryffindor no soportaban a Watson y les molestaba que Potter lo hubiera adoptado como mascota.

Y sobre todo, sabía lo que sucedía en Slytherin. Kaspersen y Higgins, los dos prefectos de séptimo, trataban de suplir las deficiencias de su Jefe de Casa con más o menos éxito. Le había sorprendido encontrar entre los Slytherin tanta preocupación por sacar buenas notas y poco a poco había oído hablar de Rebeca Warbeck, cuyo legado aún continuaba aunque no estaba claro por cuánto tiempo. Y había notado ese resentimiento subterráneo hacia el resto del colegio que estallaba de vez en cuando a través de Macnair y su grupo de alborotadores. Veía el ostracismo absoluto que sufría Watson, quien, irónicamente, había demostrado ser lo bastante Slytherin como para buscar la compañía y aprobación del grupo con más poder dentro de Hogwarts, el de James Potter y sus amigos. Y se daba perfecta cuenta de la capacidad de liderazgo que tenía Scorpius, igual que su padre, sólo que a diferencia de Draco, el niño tenía toneladas de sentido común.

Mientras lo veía alejarse hacia la entrada de las mazmorras, Blaise se quedó pensando en él. Antes de empezar las clases había imaginado que el curso más problemático sería segundo. Scorpius se había quejado más de James Potter que de Albus, pero aun así, segundo tenía demasiados hijos de personas que habían destacado durante la guerra en ambos bandos y a Blaise le parecía que eso sólo podía presagiar problemas. Y sin embargo, pronto le había quedado claro que se había equivocado. No todos los cursos compartían Defensa con los Gryffindor, pero si le hubieran preguntado, habría afirmado sin vacilar que segundo era el año donde menos tensión entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Aquellos alumnos se miraban entre ellos. Había visto a unos y otros intercambiar miraditas divertidas cuando aquella inutilidad ambulante llamada Charles Paltry –hasta el pequeño troll de Greg y Millicent tenía algo más de relleno entre las orejas- hacía algo especialmente patoso. Había visto a Scorpius buscar a Albus con la mirada antes de salir a hacer una demostración y a Albus contestar con un pequeño gesto de ánimo. Había visto a Sharper sonriéndole a Britney, a Sutherland saludando a Scorpius, a Morrigan corrigiendo en una ocasión a Dina McLaggen, aunque fuera en tono impaciente. No parecía gran cosa, pero era muchísimo comparado con las interacciones en los otros cursos y era más que suficiente como para atraer su atención.

Ahora, Blaise se preguntaba si todo aquello no sería fruto de lo que había pasado con Sutherland, si aquella tarde no se habría creado un vínculo entre Scorpius y Albus Potter. Cualquiera de los dos podría haber dirigido a sus compañeros de Casa hacia un estado de guerra más abierta, pero saltaba a la vista que no estaban interesados. Al contrario de lo que había sucedido con sus padres, entre ellos no había la más mínima hostilidad. Y eso era intrigante.

Aun así, el mal ambiente en la clase era peor cada día. Blaise sabía que era culpa suya; si habían conseguido llegar a un pacto de no agresión en primero, su propia actitud estaba envalentonando a unos y enfureciendo a otros, así que la paz en ese curso tenía los días contados. Curioso, se preguntó qué pasaría si dejaba en paz a los de segundo.

Aún pensativo, Blaise se dirigió a su despacho, diciéndose a sí mismo que no los perdería de vista.

_Continuará_


	7. Chapter 7 Encuentros y reuniones

**NdA**: Muchas gracias por comentar!

Capítulo 7 **Encuentros y reuniones**

Desde finales de septiembre, cuando se habían cumplido dos meses desde la última desaparición –la que había hecho que Harry se quedara sin Mundial- el estado de paranoia en el que vivía el mundo mágico había aumentado sensiblemente. El ritmo de las desapariciones parecía ser de una cada dos meses y la gente pensaba que los criminales iban a golpear ya otra vez. Y lo malo no era que todos estuvieran especulando sobre qué clase de víctima andaban buscando- ¿un mago?, ¿una bruja?, ¿una pareja? – sino que había habido ya tres incidentes en los que alguien había sido confundido con un secuestrador al entrar en su propia casa y había sido atacado por algún pariente nervioso y aterrado. El último había sido el día anterior y la noticia estaba ya en El Profeta y Harry se acercó al despacho de Shacklebolt imaginando que esa era la razón de que le hubiera mandado llamar.

Como era de esperar, Cavan Broderick estaba sentado en su mesa, flanqueando la puerta del despacho de Shacklebolt. Harry había hecho esa especie de preparación mental que hacía siempre que podía saber con antelación que iba a encontrarse con él y se creía preparado para reaccionar única y exclusivamente como un hombre heterosexual.

Pero aquella mañana, Broderick no estaba solo. Había otro hombre con él, un tipo del Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas con el que Harry no había hablado nunca, aunque lo había visto por el ministerio. Era alto, apuesto, con el pelo oscuro y un poco largo. Y los dos estaban coqueteando descaradamente. Ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de disimular un poco cuando él llegó: aquel tipo sólo se alejó un poco sin dejar de comerse a Broderick con los ojos.

-Hola, jefe Potter –dijo Broderick.

Sonreía. Pero no le estaba sonriendo a él. Estaba sonriendo porque aquel imbécil le había estado echando los tejos.

-Hola –contestó secamente-. ¿Está el ministro dentro?

Broderick parpadeó un poco, obviamente confundido por su actitud y Harry cobró conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo podía enfadarse por ver a Broderick con otro hombre?

-Sí, le está esperando.

Harry asintió torpemente con la cabeza y entró al despacho de Shacklebolt, luchando por recomponerse de aquel súbito e injustificado ataque de celos. Los dedos aún le hormigueaban por los deseos de sacar la varita y cubrir la cara del amigo de Broderick de pústulas dolorosas o algo así, pero estaba molesto consigo mismo. Ginny era la única por la que debería sentir celos, no podía dejar que Broderick le afectara de esa manera. Ya era bastante malo que le atrajera físicamente como para empezar a actuar como si tuviera ciertos derechos sobre él.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? –preguntó Shacklebolt, amablemente.

-Sí-dijo, obligándose a olvidarse de aquel asunto-. Sí, perdona. ¿Qué querías decirme?

Tal y como sospechaba, Shacklebolt quería hablar con él de los accidentes causados por el miedo a las desapariciones. Harry estaba dispuesto a hacer todos los llamamientos a la tranquilidad que fueran necesarios, aunque sabía que esa presunción de que los secuestradores actuaban cada dos meses estaba basada en el desconocimiento que aún tenían los magos de que los criminales también estaban escogiendo a muggles entre sus víctimas. Hasta donde él sabía, los secuestradores actuaban cada vez que les daba la gana.

Pero Shacklebolt también tenía algo que contarle sobre Hiram Rookwood. Ya habían aparecido los primeros rumores sobre él en el ministerio. Aún eran muy vagos –se decía que quizás Rookwood podía desear probar suerte en política algún día, se mencionaba la palabra "cambio"-, pero los dos sabían perfectamente lo que significaban.

-No me preocupa dejar de ser ministro –dijo Shacklebolt, en tono meditativo-. Son más de veinte años y créeme, eso son _muchos_ años. Lo único que quiero es estar seguro de que mi sucesor pondrá el bienestar del mundo mágico por encima de todo.

-Lo entiendo, pero ¿no es un poco pronto para tirar la toalla? Rookwood ni siquiera se ha postulado abiertamente como candidato. Y tú aún gozas de un fuerte apoyo en el Wizengamot.

En el mundo mágico no había democracia, al menos no como la entendían los muggles. Era el Wizengamot quien ponía y quitaba al ministro de magia –generalmente cada cinco años, pero no siempre- y las reglas para formar parte del Wizengamot eran, cuanto menos, curiosas: algunos puestos en el ministerio, como el de Jefe de Aurores, garantizaban también un puesto en el tribunal, pero él había ganado el suyo mucho antes, al derrotar a Voldemort; el propio reglamento establecía que cualquiera que venciera a un Señor Tenebroso podía entrar a formar parte del órgano de gobierno de los magos. Además, los miembros del Wizengamot podían votar la inclusión de algún mago o bruja destacados en la comunidad y de cuando en cuando, los Inefables se presentaban de improviso y decían que era necesario incluir a una persona determinada, una petición que el tribunal estaba obligado legalmente a conceder.

Pero hasta donde Harry sabía, a su estrafalaria manera el sistema funcionaba. Los magos eran criaturas que podían soportar bastantes desmanes sin levantar un dedo, pero eran poderosos, y los miembros del Wizengamot nunca habrían podido gobernar durante mucho tiempo en contra de la voluntad mayoritaria del pueblo mágico sin arriesgarse a una guerra civil en la que tenían todas las de perder.

-Bueno –dijo Shacklebolt-, desde luego, no planteo retirarme al menos hasta que todo el asunto de las desapariciones esté resuelto. Si en las próximas elecciones el Wizengamot decide apoyar a Rookwood como Ministro de Magia es otra cosa, pero yo no pienso darle el trabajo hecho.

Harry sonrió un poco. Prefería esa actitud. Y sobre todo, prefería a Shacklebolt de ministro. No tenía nada en contra de Rookwood, (Hermione le había estado investigando y no había descubierto nada sobre él que no se supiera ya) pero después de tantos años conocía bien al viejo auror y confiaba plenamente en él.

Cuando Harry salió del despacho y vio a Broderick, se acordó de lo que había pasado un rato antes. El tipo moreno ya no estaba allí y Broderick parecía ocupado con sus cosas, aunque alzó la vista al verlo pasar por su lado.

-Adiós –dijo Harry.

-Adiós, jefe

Parecía un poco más frío de lo normal. Harry sintió el impulso de detenerse y disculparse por haber sido un poco grosero antes, pero esa pausa sólo duró un segundo. Si lo hacía, se pondría nervioso y le daría más oportunidades aún a Broderick de sospechar qué le pasaba. No quería arriesgarse a eso, así que siguió su camino sin más, lamentando tener un cuerpo traicionero que le hacía desear a alguien más aparte de Ginny.

* * *

-Papá, ¿tú me quieres?

Draco, que estaba en Hogsmeade con su hija, miró a Cassandra de reojo. La niña le estaba mirando con su expresión más inocente. O quería algo, o había hecho algo malo y estaba preparando el terreno para evitar el castigo.

-No, nada, ni un poquito.

Cassandra resopló.

-Jo, papá…

Él sonrió un poco.

-Tendrás que hacerlo mejor, nena. Sé que quieres algo.

Su hija suspiró con melodramatismo, como si pensara que el universo era injusto por mandarle un padre tan irracional, pero luego volvió a poner ojos zalameros.

-Es que… me gustaría que me comprarais una cosa.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Draco, intrigado. Normalmente, si Cassandra quería que le compraran algo lo pedía sin tantos aspavientos, así que debía de tratarse de alguna petición poco habitual.

-Un caballo. Un caballo alado.

Draco lanzó un ronquido sarcástico. Debería haberlo imaginado, después de ver la cara con la que Cassandra se había quedado mirando los caballos alados de la familia Withers el día anterior. Los Withers, que se dedicaban a la crianza de tales criaturas, eran amigos de Rookwood, y Draco, Astoria y Cassandra habían sido invitados a pasar el día allí con ellos. Draco admitía que eran unos animales hermosos y él mismo había pasado un rato fantástico montando uno de ellos, pero no tenía intención alguna de reabrir las cuadras de Malfoy manor.

-Imposible, Cassie. Un caballo no es un juguete. Y tú empezarás Hogwarts dentro de menos de un año.

-Papá… -suplicó.

-Lo siento, pero no.

La discusión continuó un rato más, porque Cassandra no era la clase de niña que aceptaba alegremente ese tipo de derrotas, pero Draco no se dejó convencer y continuó con sus compras sin alterarse, más atento a las reacciones de las personas que les rodeaban que a las protestas de su hija. Era algo tan automático ya que casi ni se daba cuenta de que lo hacía. Hasta ese momento, nadie había ido nunca a molestarlo delante de los niños, pero Draco no podía estar seguro de que la razón no fuera que, criando a sus hijos fuera de Inglaterra, no les había dado muchas posibilidades.

Sin embargo, nadie les importunó. De vez en cuando alguien les miraba un poco más de lo normal o apretaban un poco los labios, pero eso era todo. Incluso Cassandra terminó aceptando que no iba a tener un caballo alado ni siquiera de regalo de Navidad. Pero cuando salieron de Dervish and Bangers, donde Draco había ido a dejar un reloj para que lo repararan, empezó una nueva crisis.

-Papá, tengo que ir al baño.

-Aguanta un poco y enseguida nos vamos a casa.

Ella empezó a dar saltitos.

-¡Pero es que no me aguanto!

Draco miró a su alrededor. Estaban casi en la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, pero no pensaba entrar en ese sitio.

-Vamos a…

Pero Cassandra no esperó instrucciones.

-Mira, vamos a entrar ahí –dijo, atravesando sin más la puerta del pub de madame Rosmerta.

Draco dio una exclamación de advertencia, pero Cassandra ya estaba dentro. Y él la siguió tras un instante de vacilación, porque no pensaba dejar a su hija sola en territorio hostil, y menos aún cuando había criminales haciendo desaparecer magos y brujas.

Madame Rosmerta estaba en la barra, escuchando cómo Cassandra le preguntaba dónde estaba el baño y le decía que él estaba ahí. La dueña de las Tres Escobas tenía ya unos setenta años y había perdido ese encanto exuberante que había atontado a chicos de las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts, pero ofrecía un digno aspecto de bruja de mediana edad. A Draco le habían dicho que sus dos hijos la ayudaban con el negocio familiar. Él no había vuelto a entrar ahí desde que a los dieciséis años había puesto a madame Rosmerta bajo la Imperius y la había usado para intentar matar a Dumbledore.

Madame Rosmerta nunca le había caído mal. Se había creído superior a ella porque no tenía su dinero ni pertenecía a su clase social, pero no le había parecido realmente antipática ni la había odiado como a los Weasley o a Potter. Y la primera vez que le había hecho la Imperius se había sentido como una mierda después. Y la segunda. Todas.

Pero Draco había recibido rápidamente la impresión de que no habría borrón y cuenta nueva para él. No eran sólo Potter o los Weasley; se había disculpado con Ollivander y éste se había negado a venderle una varita, y luego había ido a arreglar las cosas con Luna Lovegood y su padre le había dado con la puerta en las narices y le había dicho que su hija no quería volver a ver a ningún Malfoy en toda su vida. Draco ya no había tenido ánimos para ir a disculparse con madame Rosmerta y se había limitado a mantenerse lejos de su local.

Y ahora, de pronto, estaba allí de nuevo.

En cuanto ella le vio, se lo quedó mirando con una expresión difícil de identificar. Draco, que pensaba que iba a sentirse nervioso e incómodo, descubrió que podía mantenerle la mirada con facilidad, que estaba absurdamente sereno. Si aquella mujer quería tirarlo a patadas de aquel sitio o cubrirlo de insultos estaba en su derecho; mientras no tocara a Cassandra, él no movería un dedo por defenderse.

-Por favor, señora, ¿dónde está el baño?-Cassandra estaba junto a la barra, con cara de no entender por qué nadie decía nada.

-Es pequeña –dijo Draco, con voz suave y educada- y sólo quiere usar el baño.

Madame Rosmerta lo miró un segundo más y después se giró hacia Cassandra. Draco se tensó involuntariamente, esperando su reacción.

-Está al fondo de ese pasillo –dijo ella entonces.

-Gracias.

Al ver como la niña se iba a paso rápido hacia el baño, Draco se relajó un poco. Su intención era esperarla en algún rincón del pub, alejado de la vista de madame Rosmerta, quien había vuelto a clavar los ojos en él. El local estaba vacío, a excepción de un par de veinteañeros que estaban demasiado ocupados besándose como para fijarse en nada más.

-El baño es para los clientes –dijo madame Rosmerta de pronto.

A Draco le sorprendió porque no había esperado que su víctima de años atrás quisiera servirle, pero por otro lado, era cierto que aquello no era un baño público. Así que asintió y se acercó a la barra. Una parte de su mente le avisó de que madame Rosmerta podía echarle algo desagradable en la bebida, pero Draco no pudo ver que eso pudiera suponer ninguna diferencia. Se sentía extrañamente pasivo, como si nada de esa situación tuviera que ver con él.

-Una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor.

Madame Rosmerta fue a por una jarra y la llenó de cerveza. Después la puso delante de él. Draco había visto bien todos los pasos y estaba seguro de que no le había echado nada al vaso ni había escupido, así que se lo agradeció cortésmente –los modales siempre proporcionaban frases huecas a las que acogerse- y le dio un pequeño y cauteloso trago.

La dueña de las Tres Escobas aún lo miraba como si fuera un insecto y no pudiera decidir si iba a exterminarlo o a dejarlo ir.

-En realidad no tenías intención de dar la cara, ¿verdad? –dijo, en un tono que no era exactamente hostil.

Draco comprendió que iban a hablar del tema, pero aquello tampoco despertó ninguna emoción en él. Madame Rosmerta tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar furiosa con él y a odiarlo por lo que le había hecho, incluso a pedirle explicaciones. Y él pensaba dárselas, si era eso lo que quería.

-Pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era no volver a venir aquí –dijo, con sinceridad.

-Quizás. Pero puede que lo mejor fuera disculparse.

Draco dio un pequeño resoplido irónico.

-¿Y de qué serviría? Eso no cambiaría lo que hice.

-Slytherins… -dijo ella, con una ligera irritación-. Uno no pide excusas para conseguir algo. Pide excusas para decir que lo siente.

Draco la miró, mucho más vieja que en su memoria, más sobria, y recordó su expresión al caer por primera vez bajo la Imperius.

-Entonces lo siento –dijo, sencillamente-. Lo siento de verdad.

Madame Rosmerta le estudió con ojos inquisitivos y después asintió y su rostro se suavizó con un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Excusas aceptadas.-Ahora fue Draco quién clavó la vista en ella, tratando de averiguar si lo estaba diciendo realmente en serio o no-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado para que sea sano seguir sintiendo rencor. Odio lo que me hiciste, pero puedo entender _por qué_ lo hiciste… y a juzgar por los modales de esa niña y lo que hizo tu hijo el curso pasado, creo que eres sincero al decir que lo lamentas. En lo que a mí respecta, el pasado está enterrado. No tienes por qué mantenerte alejado de aquí, si no quieres.

Estaba siendo sincera y Draco se sintió como si le hubieran hecho un regalo inesperado; por primera vez desde que había entrado allí le costaba mirarla a los ojos.

-Gracias –dijo, en voz baja.

Entonces cogió la jarra de cerveza para darle otro trago y aprovechar esos segundos para recuperar el control de sus emociones.

-Tu hijo se llama Scorpius, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Y su hermana, Cassandra.-Draco agradeció el cambio de tema.

-¿Cuándo entrará en Hogwarts? ¿El curso que viene?

-Sí. Scorpius y ella se llevan dos años.

-Se parece a su madre. Me acuerdo de ella. Dale saludos de mi parte.

La niña salió entonces del cuarto de baño y se acercó a él con intención seguramente de sentarse a su lado y pedir también algo de beber, pero Draco todavía estaba muy lejos de sentirse cómodo allí y no creía que, pese a todo, a madame Rosmerta le entusiasmara tampoco tenerlo en su local, así que se puso en pie antes de que Cassandra tomara asiento.

-¿Ya estás lista?

-Sí.

Draco buscó unas monedas en su bolsillo y las dejó sobre la barra.

-Gracias por todo.

Madame Rosmerta hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-No hay de qué. –Se giró hacia la niña-. Adiós, Cassandra.

Ella pareció sorprenderse un poco de que conociera su nombre, pero sonrió educadamente.

-Adiós, señora.

Draco se despidió también de la dueña de Las Tres Escobas y le puso la mano en el hombro a Cassandra para guiarla hasta el exterior. En cuanto salieron, se le escapó un suspiro lo bastante audible como para que su hija alzara la vista en su dirección, curiosa.

-¿Pasa algo, papá?

-No, estoy bien. Vamos, pasaremos por Honeydukes antes de ir a casa, ¿vale?

La promesa de dulces acaparó la atención de Cassandra. Draco sonrió un poco. No había mentido, se sentía bien.

Muy bien.

* * *

Molly Weasley cumplía setenta años a principios de octubre y toda la familia, excepto los niños que estaban en Hogwarts, acudieron a La Madriguera para celebrarlo. Harry se maravilló, como siempre, de que tanta gente pudiera caber en un solo comedor.

Teddy estaba allí, con Victoire. Ahora que llevaban saliendo juntos más de un año se sentían más cómodos a la hora de besarse delante de los Weasley y nadie parecía encontrarlo tampoco algo digno de demasiados comentarios. Por desgracia, Molly también debía de haberse sentido obligada a invitar a tía Muriel. Cuando Lily la vio, soltó un pequeño gemido de protesta y se medio escondió detrás de Harry, quien se armó de valor para soportar las impertinencias que estaba a punto de escuchar.

-Hola, Ginny –dijo, acercándose a su sobrina y dándole un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Has engordado?

Harry vio cómo su mujer apretaba los dientes.

-No, al contrario que tú, sigo pesando lo mismo que a los veinte años –replicó Ginny, con voz fría.

Aquello no desanimó a tía Muriel.

-Hum, yo te veo más ancha. Y ya hablaremos cuando llegues a mi edad, jovencita. Al fin y al cabo, las hijas suelen heredar la constitución de sus madres. Y la tuya no es precisamente esbelta, ¿verdad? –Antes de que Ginny pudiera decir algo, aquella terrible mujer dirigió su atención hacia Harry, a quien le tendió la mano-. ¿Cómo estás, Harry?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?

Al fin y al cabo, aquella mujer tenía unos ciento treinta años, aunque aparentara sólo unos ochenta, igual que Molly aparentaba cincuenta. El lento envejecimiento de los magos era una ventaja, pero Harry aún pensaba en términos muggles sobre ese asunto y le parecía extraño ver a gente que aparentaba muchísimos años menos de los que tenía.

-No me quejo. Aunque me sentiría más tranquila si consiguierais atrapar a esos malditos secuestradores. Francamente, a estas alturas ya deberíais haberlos capturado, tanta incompetencia es inexcusable. -Harry cerró los ojos para empezar a contar hasta mil y ella fue a por el único objetivo que le quedaba por atacar-. Lily, niña, ¿por qué te escondes?

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Bill, el único miembro de la familia por el que ella sentía debilidad, acudió al rescate y se la quitó de encima. Harry le envió una sentida mirada de agradecimiento a su cuñado y envió rápidamente a Lily a jugar con sus primos Hugo y Louis.

-Voy a matarla –dijo Ginny, entre dientes-. Tú eres el jefe de Aurores; puedes cubrirme.

-No parece un mal plan.

Ella lo miró con ojos súbitamente angustiados.

-No estoy más gorda, ¿verdad?

Harry se rió.

-No, claro que no.-La besó-. Estás tan guapa como siempre.

Ginny le sonrió, más tranquila, y se fue a la cocina a echarle un vistazo a la cena. Harry fue a sentarse junto a Ron, que hablaba con sus hermanos del éxito que estaban teniendo con la nueva gama de productos Weasley. George le escuchaba con una sonrisa complacida, sin decir gran cosa; Harry sospechaba que le gustaba dejar presumir de esas cosas a Ron porque intuía que lo disfrutaba más que él. Pero por ahí alguien mencionó el apellido Zabini y todos comenzaron a hablar casi a la vez.

-Fred y Roxanne dicen que es muy desagradable.

-Rose también se queja mucho de él.

-¿Zabini? –repitió Fleur, extrañada-. Dominique no nos ha mencionado nada de él.

-Eso es que con los Ravenclaw no se mete –replicó George.

Harry había recibido cartas de James donde aseguraba que Zabini era, como mínimo, Voldemort reencarnado y cartas de Albus que daban una versión ligeramente distinta del asunto.

-Albus dice que hay un pique entre Zabini y Neville –explicó-. Y parece ser que los dos están tratando de boicotear a la Casa del otro.

Ron hizo una mueca extrañada.

-¿Albus ha dicho eso? Vamos, Harry, no me puedo creer que Nev se esté metiendo con los Slytherin simplemente porque sí, como está haciendo ese gilipollas de Zabini.-Se giró hacia Bill y Percy-. Iba al mismo curso que nosotros, parecía que le hubieran metido un palo en el culo. Aunque he de reconocer que nunca se alió con el hurón.

-¿Era simpatizante de Voldemort? –preguntó Fleur.

Ron y Harry se miraron.

-No, creo que se marchó del país con su madre cuando estalló la guerra –contestó Harry. Una vez le había oído hablar como si tuviera prejuicios de sangre, pero tenía la sospecha de que podía haber estado diciendo esas cosas para pasar desapercibido entre los Slytherin de su curso.

-Aun así –dijo Angelina, la mujer de George-, no me parece bien que McGonagall haya contratado a un tipo que se dedica a meterse así con los Gryffindor. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Echaba de menos a Snape?

-Sí, y no creo que tenga nada que ver con Neville –añadió Ron-. No sé de dónde se ha sacado eso Albus.

Entonces intervino Teddy.

-Yo tuve Herbología con los Slytherin en cuarto y quinto y no los dejaba ni respirar. Longbottom tiene fama en Hogwarts de favorecer a los Gryffindor y machacar a los Slytherin.

Victoire lo miró con aire ofendido.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

Teddy se rió. Harry se dio cuenta de que su ahijado no había percibido que su novia no era la única a la que le habían molestado sus palabras. Él estaba, sobre todo, sorprendido. No le había hecho mucho caso a Albus, pero si ahora Teddy también lo decía… Lo que no entendía era por qué no se lo había comentado nunca.

-Claro que es verdad –dijo el muchacho-. Unos Raven de mi curso hicieron los cálculos una vez. No me acuerdo de los números, pero demostraron que desde que Longbottom había empezado a dar clases en Hogwarts, los Gryffindor habían aumentado su puntuación y los Slytherin habían bajado.

-Eso no quiere decir nada –replicó Victoire acaloradamente-. Los Slytherin se portan peor con él que con cualquier otro profesor. Le tienen manía porque él fue un héroe de guerra, como nuestros padres. Es normal que Neville les quite tantos puntos.

Teddy suspiró.

-Soy el único Hufflepuff aquí entre un montón de Gryffindors. –Se encogió de hombros-. Me rindo.

Molly asomó entonces la cabeza desde la cocina para anunciar que la cena estaba lista y Harry fue a ayudar a llevar las fuentes de comida a la mesa. Eso distrajo al resto de adultos, aunque Victoire aún estaba un poco molesta con Teddy. Harry, sin embargo, descubrió que le costaba quitárselo de la cabeza incluso cuando todos se sentaron a comer y pudo disfrutar de la excelente comida de su suegra. Lo que Teddy y Albus contaban de Neville no cuadraba con la imagen que tenía de él y eso le fastidiaba. Aunque quizás era por lo que decía Victoire; los Gryffindor responderían bien ante Neville, del mismo modo que la mayoría de los Slytherin estarían algo resentidos, así que era lógico que hubiera esa diferencia de puntos.

El vino de la cena y el champán con el que brindaron cuando sacaron el pastel dejó a Harry agradablemente mareado. Ya no se acordaba de Neville; Ron le estaba contando sus últimas aventuras al volante de su coche muggle y sus conversaciones con el ordenador de a bordo –debido a su experiencia con sombreros, cuadros y otros objetos del mundo mágico, Ron era incapaz de asimilar que algo que hablara no fuera realmente inteligente-y Harry estaba riéndose tan a gusto que al final se le saltaron las lágrimas.

Pero entonces Harry notó una suave vibración en el bolsillo y al sacar su Avisador, vio que la pequeña bola de cristal estaba sonrosada.

-No fastidies… -dijo Ginny, comprendiendo que debía de haber pasado algo.

Harry pronunció un encantamiento y acercó la bola de cristal a su oído.

-Jefe, soy Roman White. Hay noticias. Los muggles han encontrado el cadáver de uno de los desaparecidos. Es… es muy raro, esto no pinta bien. Creo que debería venir cuanto antes a la BIM. Adiós.

Harry suspiró, sintiendo cómo su leve borrachera retrocedía a patadas en su cabeza. Un cadáver… Siempre había imaginado que los desaparecidos habían sido asesinados, pero poder confirmarlo no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Harry, ¿ha desaparecido alguien más? –preguntó Ginny.

Ahora todos le miraban muy serios, hasta los tres niños.

-No. No exactamente. Pero… tengo que irme.-Se puso en pie mientras los demás hacían comentarios que indicaban que lamentaban que tuviera que irse, pero lo entendían. Harry besó a Ginny-. No me esperes despierta, ¿vale?

Ella asintió.

-No te metas en líos.

Harry le dio otro beso a Lily y otro a Molly –si se despedía bien de todos, tardaría una hora en salir de La Madriguera- y se Desapareció.

_Continuará_


	8. Chapter 8 El cadáver

**NdA**. Si no me equivoco, este es el capi más largo de este fic. Eso sí, contiene detalles no aptos para estómagos sensibles. Espero que os guste de todos modos. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 8 **El cadáver**

Harry entró en las oficinas de los BIM preguntándose qué podía haber pasado para que unos magos, por mucho origen muggle que tuvieran, pudieran calificar algo de "raro". Como era tan tarde, el lugar parecía vacío, pero se veía luz proveniente de un par de despachos; allí, como en la oficina de los Aurores, siempre había alguien para atender emergencias.

Roman White y Peter Draper tenían guardia aquella noche y estaban en el despacho del primero. Harry llamó con los nudillos antes de abrir la puerta entornada y los vio a los dos con los portátiles en pleno funcionamiento.

-Eh…

Ellos alzaron la cabeza y parecieron aliviados al verlo llegar.

-Ah, jefe…

-¿Qué habéis encontrado?

White le hizo una señal para que se acercara a su ordenador y tecleó algo rápidamente.

-Es Maureen Jones.-Harry había leído tantas veces los informes que la recordó enseguida. Era una mujer muggle de cuarenta y dos años, residente en Glasgow, que había desaparecido hacía casi un año-. Unos excursionistas descubrieron su cuerpo hace dos días, en Newport, cerca del río Severn. La policía la identificó gracias a la hermana de la víctima… Luego llevaron el cuerpo a que le hicieran la autopsia…

El informático se detuvo, como si no supiera cómo continuar.

-¿Y? –le presionó Harry.

Sus dos agentes intercambiaron una mirada y luego White se rascó el pelo con una de sus manazas.

-Bueno… hemos conseguido entrar en el ordenador de la policía forense… Por lo visto, su cuerpo estaba… licuado por dentro.

Harry torció los labios en un gesto de asco y se dio cuenta de que White, por una vez, no estaba comiendo ninguna chocolatina ni tenía ninguna bolsa de Doritos o de cualquier aperitivo muggle al alcance de su mano. Y de hecho, ni White ni Draper tenían buen color de cara y Harry empezaba a sospechar que no era porque la luz del despacho fuera poco favorecedora.

-¿Licuado?

Los dos agentes se miraron de nuevo con gesto aprensivo, discutiendo silenciosamente cuál de los dos iba a explicárselo. White apartó la vista primero, haciendo un gesto negativo, de disculpa con la cabeza y Draper tragó saliva y tomó aire.

-Por lo que dice el informe es como… como si hubieran batido de alguna manera todos los órganos, músculos… grasa y huesos del interior hasta… hacer una… una especie de pasta. Ya notaron algo raro al trasladarla porque… bueno, la pasta rezumaba por… los orificios de su cuerpo.-Draper estaba ahora algo pálido, con un sudor seguramente frío perlándole la frente-. Cuando el forense hizo la primera incisión fue… Bueno, hay fotos.

Harry empezaba a ser demasiado consciente de toda la comida que tenía en el estómago. Lo que los agentes estaban describiendo no podía haber sido causado por medios muggles, a no ser que se tratara de algún arma tecnológica secreta digna de una película de Hollywood. Tenía que ser obra de algún maleficio, aunque Harry en ese momento no podía recordar nada que tuviera exactamente ese resultado en un ser vivo.

Y claro que habría fotos. Draper y White no estaban tan acostumbrados a las escenas desagradables como los Aurores, pero si se encontraban así de afectados no podía ser sólo de imaginárselo. Y él tenía que verlas también porque necesitaba examinar aquello con sus propios ojos, por repulsivo que resultara.

White le pasó su portátil con un gesto desganado, manteniendo la vista cuidadosamente apartada de la pantalla. Harry se preparó y observó la primera imagen. Era una foto general del cadáver; el cuerpo tenía un aspecto que sólo podía describirse como desinflado y tal y como los BIM le habían dicho, había restos de algo en sus oídos y fosas nasales. Harry pasó a la siguiente foto, que era un primer plano de la víctima, y dio un respingo al ver lo que le había pasado a sus ojos. Al principio pensó que se los habían arrancado, pero enseguida comprendió que habían reventado.

Harry tragó saliva y se forzó a pensar como un Auror; ser profesional era lo único que iba a salvarle de vomitar. Conocía un par de maleficios que podían reventar los ojos de la víctima, pero para estar seguros de si había sido eso necesitarían hacerle algunas pruebas al cadáver.

La siguiente foto mostraba los efectos de la primera incisión en el cadáver. El forense había empezado a cortar desde el hombro hasta el centro del pecho; la pasta del interior se había derramado sobre la piel. No era del todo líquida. A Harry le recordó a la nata montada –una nata montada rosa, llena de pequeños trocitos de cartílagos y huesos- y la comparación con la comida hizo que su estómago diera una sacudida.

-Joder… -dijo entre dientes, suspirando hondo.

Los agentes hicieron unos ruiditos de asentimiento y Harry pasó a una nueva foto. En esta, la incisión era más larga y el forense había retirado la piel de modo que podía verse que en el interior de aquel cuerpo no había ningún órgano reconocible. En la siguiente foto, había hecho un corte en la pierna que revelaba que las extremidades había recibido el mismo trato que el torso.

-¿Y… y el informe del forense? –dijo, esforzándose en hacer que su voz sonara firme.

White tocó algo en la pantalla, casi sin mirarla, e hizo aparecer una copia del informe. El forense se había limitado a describir lo que había visto sin tratar de buscar una explicación científica, pero había logrado determinar la fecha de la muerte. Según él, aquella mujer había muerto dos días antes de que encontraran su cadáver. La causa de la muerte constaba como desconocida.

Pero había algunas pruebas en marcha. Habían mandado a analizar la pasta del interior de su cuerpo por si contenía algún elemento extraño y también algunas partículas que habían encontrado bajo sus uñas. Harry estaba especialmente interesado en esto último, pues podría darles alguna pista sobre el lugar en el que estaban reteniendo a los secuestrados.

Harry se frotó la frente mientras sopesaba todas sus opciones. Necesitaban dejar que los muggles concluyeran sus pruebas y análisis -sus resultados podían ser muy valiosos-, pero ellos también debían analizar aquel cuerpo con medios mágicos. Tenía que hablar con Shacklebolt para decidir si lo harían oficialmente, pidiendo la autorización de la primera ministra, o si iban a optar por llevarse el cuerpo a escondidas. Y si era prudente hacerlo público ya o era mejor que conservaran la ventaja de saber algo que los criminales ignoraban que supieran. También era imperativo mandar a los Aurores, quizás incluso a los Inefables, a Newport. Si el cadáver había aparecido ahí, era más que probable que el resto de los secuestrados no anduviera muy lejos.

Pero aquellas no eran cosas que tuviera que resolver a esas horas de la noche.

-Seguid pendiente de esa autopsia y mandadme cualquier resultado nuevo que podáis encontrar. ¿Estáis al día con los informes de la policía?

-Sí, claro. No han descubierto que tenemos acceso a sus archivos, así que podemos entrar cuando queramos, al menos de momento.

-Bien. Tengo que hablar con el ministro Shacklebolt, pero nos reuniremos en mi despacho mañana a las tres, ¿de acuerdo? Decídselo a Miriam Siegel también.

-De acuerdo.

-Y ni una palabra de esto a nadie de momento, ¿está claro?

Los dos asintieron. Harry murmuró unas palabras de felicitación por los datos que habían encontrado y salió de allí con la sensación de que no iba a volver a comer en una buena temporada.

* * *

Había pasado sólo media hora desde que había salido de La Madriguera, pero Harry no volvió con los Weasley, sino que se fue a casa de Shacklebolt para contarle lo que había pasado. No había ninguna residencia oficial para el ministro de magia; Shacklebolt vivía en la casa que él y su mujer se habían comprado quince años atrás, cerca de Oxford. Harry había estado allí muchas veces y las barreras mágicas de la casa le dieron la bienvenida incluso a esas horas de la noche.

La casa contenía también una elfina doméstica –el único capricho que Shacklebolt se había permitido-, pero quien le abrió la puerta fue la esposa de éste, Virginia. La mujer iba en camisón y bata y Harry se temió haberlos pillado ya acostados, pero ella le dijo que aún estaban todos en el salón. Kingsley llegó entonces, también en batín.

-Siento haber venido tan tarde.

-No lo habrías hecho si no fuera importante –dijo Shacklebolt, serio, cogiéndole del brazo para llevarlo hacia su despacho-. ¿Es que ha habido otra desaparición?

Harry esperó a contestar hasta haber entrado en el despacho, una estancia amplia y llena de libros.

-Ha aparecido el cadáver de una de las muggles desaparecidas. Y… y han tenido que usar magia con ella, así que no nos equivocábamos al pensar que esas desapariciones en el mundo muggle estaban relacionadas con las de nuestro mundo.

Shacklebolt apretó un momento los labios.

-¿Por qué dices que han tenido que usar magia con ella?

-Porque todo el interior de su cuerpo se ha convertido en pulpa de un modo que no creo que los muggles sean capaces de conseguir.-Suspiró, pensando que sería una buena idea deshacerse de ese recuerdo en concreto en cuanto lograran cerrar el caso-. Lo más seguro es que necesitemos examinar ese cuerpo, Kingsley. Si tenemos que pedir autorización al Wizengamot deberíamos movernos rápido. Aunque… si les decimos a ellos que sabemos que también hay víctimas muggles, en cuestión de horas lo sabrá todo el mundo mágico.

Ahora Shacklebolt arqueó un poco las cejas.

-¿Y ese cinismo? Los detalles del juicio a Sutherland no han trascendido y hace ya tres meses de eso.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No es lo mismo. Usted sabe tan bien como yo que a los miembros del Wizengamot les cuesta ser discretos.

Shacklebolt hizo un gesto con la mano.

-En todo caso, si después devuelves el cadáver a su sitio, no creo que necesites permiso del Wizengamot.

-Claro. Sólo quiero que lo examinen para ver si pueden determinar al menos qué clase de maleficio o maldición usaron con ella. No es nada que yo haya visto antes.

Y nada que quisiera volver a ver. ¿Por qué habrían hecho algo así? Y en el nombre de Merlín, ¿qué le habrían hecho antes?

* * *

-Una cosa está clara –dijo Chloe, la mano derecha de Harry en la Oficina de Aurores-, si esa mujer muggle ha aparecido ahora muerta, después de casi un año, hay muchas posibilidades de que otros desaparecidos sigan vivos todavía. Y eso significa que disponen de una infraestructura mucho mayor de la que pensábamos. No son una pandilla que secuestra, mata y se deshace del cadáver.

-No, estamos hablando de algo organizado, no hay duda –dijo el auror Conrad Jerkins-. Pero aun así podrían estar ocultos en cualquier lugar. No va a ser fácil dar con ellos.

Harry asintió. Los aurores que no estaban ocupados con otros casos habían ido a examinar la zona en la que habían encontrado el cadáver y los BIM estaban haciendo un listado de casas y granjas abandonadas, naves industriales y construcciones similares. La policía también estaba sobre la misma pista que ellos; Harry esperaba que _alguien_ encontrara algo.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? –dijo Peter Draper, que ya tenía mejor aspecto que la noche anterior-. ¿Están usando a las víctimas como conejillos de Indias para sus experimentos? ¿Están tratando de robar la magia de los magos que secuestran?

Todos los que se habían criado en el mundo mágico se movieron en sus asientos, incómodos. A Harry le recordó un poco a la reacción que había tenido la gente en el pasado al oír el nombre de Voldemort.

-Esperemos que no sea eso –murmuró Chloe.

-Sólo hay un método conocido para despojar a un mago de su magia –dijo Shacklebolt, en tono tranquilizador-. Se necesita un largo ritual y creo que ni los Inefables se acuerdan ya de cómo era. Y sólo hace desaparecer la magia; no permite que otro mago la absorba.

-Pero podrían estar intentándolo –replicó Harry, suavemente-. Lo que hicieron con Maureen Jones suena a que probaron un hechizo en ella. A mí eso me suena a experimentación. Y si están experimentando…

No terminó la frase, pero todos le entendieron. Si estaban experimentando, podrían estar experimentando con cualquier cosa. Chloe se lo quedó mirando unos segundos; luego se mordió los labios y asintió.

-De acuerdo. Imaginemos que están experimentando. ¿Quién podría estar interesado en este tipo de experimentos? O mejor dicho, ¿qué clase de magos oscuros podrían estar interesados en este tipo de experimentos?

-Todas las clases –replicó Jerkins, sorprendido, como si pensara que la respuesta era obvia.

-No, no es tan sencillo. Si fueran magos con prejuicios de sangre, como los mortífagos, ¿creen que habrían secuestrado a alguien como la señora Parsons? Esa familia es sangrepura desde hace generaciones.

-Igual no sabían que era de sangre pura –objetó Miriam Siegel.

Chloe la miró con condescendencia.

-La gente como los Malfoy, los Parkinson o los Rookwood se saben el linaje de todo el mundo. No se equivocarían con algo así. Y a juzgar por el testimonio del mendigo que tú misma encontraste, los asesinos están usando medios muggles o están recibiendo ayuda de los muggles. Ese no es el estilo de los mortífagos.

-Yo tampoco creo que se trate de mortífagos –dijo Shacklebolt. No todos los ministros de magia habrían acudido a una reunión así, pero su experiencia como Auror era algo a tener en cuenta-. Magos oscuros, sin duda, pero no mortífagos.

Harry oyó un ruidito extraño y se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho Roman White, que había permanecido bastante callado hasta ese momento; ahora tenía toda la expresión de un hombre a quien se le acababa de ocurrir algo sorprendente.

-¿Qué pasa, White?

El agente lo miró como si lo hubiera sacado bruscamente de sus ensoñaciones.

-Son magos y muggles y posiblemente están experimentando, ¿no? ¿Y si… y si el gobierno está detrás de todo esto?

Harry arqueó las cejas. A Shacklebolt y a Chloe tampoco parecía haberles hecho mucha gracia.

-¿El gobierno?

-Quizás quiera… no sé, encontrar la manera de robarnos la magia o matarnos o tenernos bajo control.

Una nueva ola de incomodidad se extendió por la sala, aunque Harry se dio cuenta de que Shacklebolt y Chloe parecían también poco convencidos.

-¿Y cómo iban ellos a saberlo?-dijo Shacklebolt-. La única que conoce nuestra existencia es la Primera Ministra y a ella le hemos hecho el hechizo de confidencialidad, igual que a todos los Primeros Ministros antes que a ella y que a todos los padres de todos los alumnos de origen muggle de Hogwarts.

-Pero esos alumnos pueden irse al mundo muggle y hablar –objetó Harry-. No tenemos _tanto_ control sobre quién lo sabe y quién no.

Todos los reunidos guardaron silencio entonces mientras rumiaban todas aquellas posibilidades. Harry tenía la sensación de que estaban en realidad tan lejos de la verdad como antes. Necesitaban pruebas, evidencias. Sin ellas, todas las teorías eran igual de buenas e igual de malas.

-Bueno, ahora que una de las desaparecidas ha aparecido muerta y… en ese estado, la policía se lo va a tomar mucho más en serio –dijo Draper-. Y nosotros estamos al tanto de cualquier dato nuevo que suban a sus ordenadores.

De hecho, la BIM había suministrado ya algunos datos nuevos aquella mañana, robados de los ordenadores de Scotland Yard. No eran la clave del misterio, ni mucho menos, pero Harry estaba de acuerdo en que la policía se tomaría mucho más en serio un asesinato que una desaparición y que aún podían descubrir muchas más cosas.

La reunión no duró mucho más. Shacklebolt anunció que hablaría con la Primera Ministra para sondearla y descubrir si ella estaba al tanto de alguna conspiración gubernamental. Harry quería planear con Miriam cómo escamotear el cadáver de Maureen Jones para que lo examinaran los expertos del Ministerio. Pero antes de que todos se marcharan a hacer lo que tenían que hacer, Shacklebolt les recordó que no tenían que hablar con nadie de todo aquello.

-Eso de que el gobierno muggle está conspirando para robarnos la magia es sólo una teoría, pero si llega a oídos de la gente no sólo cundiría el pánico, sino que se reavivarían de nuevo todos los prejuicios hacia los muggles. Lo último que necesitamos ahora son revueltas, ¿está claro?

Todos asintieron solemnemente antes de dejar la habitación.

* * *

Después de hablar con Miriam Siegel, Harry intentó echarse un rato en el sofá de su despacho. Aquella noche había dormido muy mal, con pesadillas en las que su familia sufría el mismo maleficio que la señora Jones, y aunque no habían sido suficientes como para despertarlo, le habían hecho levantarse nervioso y algo malhumorado. Pero, a pesar de su cansancio, Harry no pudo pegar ojo. Igual que la noche anterior, era como su cabeza no pudiera dejar de pensar en los últimos acontecimientos y después de intentarlo, se levantó con frustración y se fue al Departamento de Misterios para ver si podía hablar con algún Inefable.

El Departamento estaba en la planta nueve. Harry no había ido allí más de media docena de veces desde que había empezado a trabajar como Auror y mientras esperaba a que el ascensor le llevara a su planta, se encontró recordando la primera ocasión en la que había ido allí, sólo con quince años, dispuesto a rescatar a Sirius.

Llevándolo a su muerte.

Harry no recordaba la lucha contra los mortífagos ni su sensación de fatalidad al escuchar la profecía. El Departamento le recordaba el peor error de su vida.

El ascensor le dejó en un amplio vestíbulo circular de suelo y paredes negros. La luz, sin embargo, era de color azul, creando un efecto desasosegante. Alrededor de las paredes había un montón de puertas, también negras, que comunicaban con todas las salas del Departamento. En el centro, había una mesa y una silla, como si allí trabajara alguien de recepcionista; Harry nunca había llegado a ver a nadie ocupando esa mesa.

Tal y como sabía que ocurriría, en cuanto la puerta del ascensor se cerró tras él, las paredes de aquel vestíbulo rotaron, haciendo que las puertas cambiaran de sitio. Harry no habría sabido decir cuál era la del ascensor. El efecto dejaba a los visitantes algo mareados por unos segundos, pero él había cerrado previsoramente los ojos para evitarlo.

Después de un par de minutos, una de las puertas se abrió, como Harry también sabía que sucedería, y una Inefable salió a su encuentro. Él se alegró al ver que se trataba de Cho Chang –o Ling, desde que se había casado-. Ella había sido su primera novia en Hogwarts, y aunque su breve relación no había sido como para echar cohetes, no se llevaban mal.

-Hola, Harry, ¿a qué se debe esta visita?

-Hola, Cho. Me gustaría hablar con algún Inefable sobre las desapariciones.

Ella asintió y le hizo una señal para que le siguiera. Harry lo hizo y Cho, sin ninguna vacilación, fue hacia una de las puertas, la abrió y le hizo pasar a lo que, para sorpresa de Harry, era un pequeño e impersonal despacho. Contenía lo básico –un escritorio con dos sillones funcionales e idénticos- y Harry dudaba mucho que aquel sitio perteneciera realmente a alguien. Cho, sin embargo, se sentó en uno de los sillones y le indicó a Harry que hiciera lo mismo.

-Dime –dijo ella, sencillamente.

-Yo… Bueno, en realidad me gustaría saber si no hay algo que podáis hacer en vuestro departamento para ayudar a solucionar todo esto.

Cho frunció levemente las cejas.

-Bueno, vamos a examinar el cadáver cuando lo traigáis, desde luego.

Harry dio un leve suspiro de impaciencia.

-Ya, pero me refiero… a algo más. Tenéis que conocer algún ritual o algún hechizo secreto que pueda ayudarnos a encontrar a esas personas o a quienes los secuestraron.

Su voz tenía un deje de desesperación que le sorprendió a él mismo, pero Cho sólo apretó los labios un segundo y después lo miró con una disculpa en los ojos.

-No puedo hablar de esas cosas, Harry, pero… bueno, nuestra misión también es proteger al mundo mágico. Si hay algo que podamos hacer por ayudarte, lo haremos. Siempre lo hemos hecho.

Harry sospechó que aquello era todo lo que Cho podía darle. Y en cierta manera era un consuelo saber que contaba con la ayuda de los Inefables, siempre que estos pudieran ayudar. Pero aun así, quiso probar suerte una vez más.

-¿Y no puedes darme… alguna pista? ¿Algo?

Cho le dirigió una larga y paciente mirada.

-Harry, si pudiéramos decirte algo, ya te lo habríamos dicho.

-Pero sabéis algo.

-Yo no he dicho eso –replicó ella, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo-. Igual no podemos decirte nada porque no _sabemos_ nada. Que seamos Inefables no nos convierte en omniscientes.

Harry resopló con una mezcla de exasperación y mal humor, pero consiguió no maldecir en voz alta. Los Inefables eran como eran y Cho no tenía la culpa de que hubiera dormido tan mal.

-Bien… Supongo que entonces eso es todo.

-Siento no haberte sido de mucha ayuda –dijo ella, poniéndose en pie para acompañarle a la salida.

Harry asintió y la siguió fuera de allí.

* * *

Una hora después, Harry entró con Miriam Siegel en el depósito de cadáveres en el que conservaban aún el cadáver de Maureen Jones. Su intención era familiarizarse con el lugar para saber qué iban a encontrarse cuando fueran a llevarse el cuerpo y examinar éste con unos hechizos que perdían eficacia cuanto más tiempo hacía que la víctima había muerto.

Los dos habían modificado un poco sus rasgos faciales y Miriam lo había preparado todo para hacerse pasar por dos expertos del MI5, una tapadera que ya había usado otras veces. Harry nunca había hecho algo así, de modo que le dejó tranquilamente que llevara la voz cantante y se limitó a estudiar la sala en busca de los dispositivos de seguridad, de las entradas, de las salidas. En los últimos años, la presencia de cámaras de circuitos cerrados en edificios públicos era apabullante y tenían que asegurarse de que no dejaban tras ellos ninguna huella grabada de su delito. Por supuesto, habría sido fácil destruir directamente las cámaras, pero querían pasar lo más desapercibidos posible.

Pero cuando el responsable del depósito, que estaba totalmente obnubilado ante la idea de estar hablando con dos miembros del MI5, sacó el cadáver de su cámara, Harry se armó de valor, se dijo a sí mismo que no debía vomitar y se preparó para ver en directo lo que ya había visto en fotos. Por suerte, todas las incisiones estaban suturadas y el cadáver no supuraba su contenido, pero aun así, Maureen Jones estaba tan desfigurada era una visión difícil de soportar. Miriam, que también había visto las fotos, palideció un poco, pero aguantó el tipo.

-¿Puede dejarnos a solas cinco minutos, por favor? –le dijo al encargado-. Le llamaremos cuando hayamos acabado.

Pese a ser en realidad una mujer bastante agradable y encontrarse algo conmocionada por lo que estaba viendo, Miriam consiguió sonar lo bastante autoritaria como para que el encargado asintiera y saliera de aquella habitación sin pensárselo dos veces. En cuanto cerró la puerta, Harry vio cómo Miriam sacaba discretamente la varita y murmuraba un Confundus.

-Listo, jefe.

Harry sacó entonces su propia varita, seguro de que las cámaras estarían ahora grabando otra cosa, y empezó los encantamientos que tenía que hacer. El cuerpo de Maureen Jones se cubrió de una luz rojiza y por un momento pudieron verla tal y como había sido antes de que su cuerpo reventara; no era una mujer especialmente atractiva, pero tenía una cara sencilla, simpática, y Harry sintió una puñalada de compasión por ella que sobrepasó la repulsión que había causado su desfigurado cuerpo. Aun así, también se sobrepuso a ese sentimiento; los hechizos que estaba ejecutando le necesitaban concentrado.

Un giro nuevo de muñeca y la luz rojiza estalló en chispas blancas, demostrando que, sin lugar a dudas, la muerte de Maureen tenía un origen mágico. La teoría de que podía ser un arma muggle secreta quedaba descartada; Harry nunca la había tenido muy en cuenta, pero Hermione le había dicho que los ultrasonidos podían quizás causar unos efectos parecidos y honestamente, había que reconocer que a los muggles no les faltaba inventiva a la hora de encontrar nuevas maneras de matarse.

Claro que, a juzgar por lo que estaba viendo, a los magos tampoco.

Pero ninguno de los hechizos que lanzó a continuación pudieron darle una idea de qué clase de maldición habían usado con esa pobre mujer. Después de usarlos todos sin éxito, les deseó buena suerte a los Inefables cuando se encargaran del cuerpo y pasó al último encantamiento.

Se llamaba el Encantamiento de las Últimas Palabras. No funcionaba con más de la mitad de magos y tenía aún menos posibilidades de éxito con una muggle. A veces el deseo de ayudar a atrapar a los asesinos era tan intenso que sus víctimas dejaban una huella atrás. Era un impulso parecido que el que hacía que algunas almas se quedaran atadas a la tierra como fantasmas, pero en estos casos, las almas sí habían podido pasar al otro lado. Sencillamente, dejaban atrás un mensaje, algo que creían que podía ayudar a encontrar a los culpables de sus muertes.

Harry sabía que no debía tener muchas esperanzas. Aunque el Encantamiento de las Últimas Palabras funcionara con Maureen Jones, era posible que la información que proporcionara fuera inútil. Siendo muggle, por ejemplo, podía creer que avisarles de que estaban tratando con magos era primordial. Pero aun así, Harry lo intentó porque había demasiadas cosas en juego como para no intentarlo todo, y pronunció las enrevesadas palabras del encantamiento mientras apuntaba con su varita en un punto situado ligeramente por encima del entrecejo de la mujer. Harry sintió cómo se le erizaba el vello de los brazos y de pronto, su varita dio una sacudida y lanzó un chorro de luz púrpura que dibujó unas líneas circulares sobre el cadáver. Era la magia del encantamiento, buscando rastros de esa huella fantasmal.

Entonces esa luz se volvió súbitamente azul y Harry reprimió una sonrisa triunfal, asombrada. A su lado, Miriam soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa. La luz azul indicaba que el encantamiento había encontrado algo. Y unos segundos después, oyeron la voz de Maureen Jones con toda claridad.

-Monstruos.

* * *

-¿Monstruos? –repitió Shacklebolt, cuando Harry volvió al ministerio y fue a su despacho a decirle lo que había pasado-. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Harry estaba tan cansado que estuvo a punto de echarse a reír sin ningún sentido porque, francamente, tenía su gracia que alguien que sabía que existían los hombres-lobo, y los vampiros, y los kelpies y un montón de horribles criaturas más preguntara qué podía querer decir una muggle con "monstruos". Pero en realidad, nada de aquello era divertido y además, tenía el estómago revuelto y le estaba empezando a doler terriblemente la cabeza.

-Probablemente, que sus secuestradores no tenían un aspecto enteramente humano.

Shacklebolt reflexionó unos segundos mientras sus dedos jugueteaban distraídamente con una pluma que había sobre su mesa.

-¿No crees que podría tratarse de… un insulto? Ya sabes, puede que quisiera decir que sólo unos monstruos podrían hacer algo así.

-No, el encantamiento sólo funciona con mensajes que pretenden ayudar, no con insultos –le recordó Harry. Al fin y al cabo Shacklebolt había sido auror también, así que tenía que haber estudiado aquel Encantamiento.

-Sí, claro… -murmuró, casi para sí mismo.

-No sé, no tiene mucho sentido –dijo Harry-. Puede que haya docenas de criaturas en nuestro mundo a las que un muggle llamaría monstruos, pero ¿cuántas de ellas pueden hacer magia? Y desde luego, alguien usó la magia con esa pobre mujer.

El ministro de magia volvió a quedarse pensativo.

-Las brujas de madre veela pueden hacer magia y en muchos casos pueden adoptar su forma animal. Y los hombres-lobo que son magos o brujas también pueden hacer magia. Pero también podríamos estar tratando con magos normales y corrientes que están usando criaturas en sus experimentos.

Harry se masajeó un poco la frente, dándose cuenta de que la respuesta no era tan difícil y que se le tendría que haber ocurrido a él.

-Y se han aliado también con muggles. Muggles, monstruos y magos oscuros.

-No es una combinación habitual –reconoció Shacklebolt.

-No… Bien…-Intentó concentrarse-. Supongo que podemos interrogar a los magos con sangre veela o de hombre-lobo.

-Tú eres el Jefe de Aurores Yo iré a hablar mañana con la Primera Ministra. Aunque… sinceramente, Harry, no puedo creer que el gobierno muggle esté implicado en algo así.

A Harry también le costaba de creer.

-Es sólo una teoría. A los muggles les encanta pensar que el gobierno anda metido en conspiraciones. Es por culpa de las películas y las series de televisión.

Shacklebolt lo miró con una expresión perpleja.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé… Es un argumento que gastan mu… -Harry se vio forzado a interrumpirse por culpa de un inesperado y amplio bostezo-. Perdona, estoy reventado.

La perplejidad de Shacklebolt se transformó en una ligera preocupación.

-No haces muy buena cara.

-Es sólo sueño.-E imágenes en su mente que poblarían sus pesadillas durante algún tiempo-. Hoy he dormido poco.

Shacklebolt meneó la cabeza.

-Anda, vete a casa ya, Harry. Aunque sólo sea porque no sería bueno para la moral del mundo mágico que su héroe favorito y Jefe de Aurores se desmayara en uno de los pasillos del ministerio.

Harry volvió a bostezar.

-No tan favorito – replicó, con sólo una pizca de sarcasmo, recordando las veladas insinuaciones que El Profeta dejaba caer últimamente sobre él o las miradas defraudadas que recibía de vez en cuando.

Pero se puso en pie, porque ya había hecho todo lo que podía hacer por ese día. Si había una emergencia o algo que debiera saber, alguien se encargaría de avisarlo.

* * *

Ginny tampoco había tenido un buen día.

El mero hecho de despertarse y darse cuenta de que Harry ya se había marchado ya la había puesto de mal humor. Le había dejado una nota, diciéndole que tenía un millón de cosas que hacer, pero aun así, a Ginny le irritaba que se fuera sin preguntarle si a ella le venía bien. A veces pensaba que Harry tenía la impresión de que el de él era el único trabajo importante.

Normalmente, llegar al Profeta siempre servía para subirle un poco el ánimo. Las miradas de algunas compañeras le recordaban que había gente que la envidiaba y admiraba; era inevitable que eso le produjera cierta satisfacción y no veía qué había de malo en ello. Pero desde el verano, algunas de esas miradas habían ido desapareciendo y habían sido sustituidas por otras que parecían decir que quizás su posición no era tan envidiable, que quizás Harry Potter no era para tanto. Y la culpa era del modo en el que El Profeta había empezado a tratar el tema de las desapariciones. Ginny estaba empezando a encontrar difícil contener el impulso de ir al despacho de Sienna Bullard y preguntarle qué coño se creía que estaba haciendo. Aquella mujer no podía ser trigo limpio, no si había dado luz verde a los periodistas para que empezaran a cuestionar a Harry de esa manera.

Cuando Juno Blackhill, que trabajaba en Sociedad, hizo un comentario a su paso que incluía las palabras "vivir de glorias pasadas". Ginny estuvo a punto de sacar la varita y lanzarle una maldición que le enseñara a mantener la boca cerrada y hablar con el debido respeto.

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue enterarse de que Laura Madley, la exitosa Buscadora de las Holyhead Harpies iba a retirarse aquel año. La Federación planeaba hacerle un partido-homenaje y se rumoreaba que iban a darle la medalla conmemorativa de Peligroso Dai una vez más.

Laura Madley se había convertido en la Buscadora de las Harpies cuando Ginny había dejado el equipo a causa de su embarazo. En un primer momento, Ginny había planeado volver al quidditch cuando James fuera un poco más mayor, pero Madley había resultado ser tan buena que el equipo no estaba dispuesto a volver a su Buscadora anterior. Ginny lo había intentado con otros equipos, pero los entrenadores sólo parecían ver que, pese a su calidad, ya había dejado tiradas a las Harpies en plena temporada y decían que no podían arriesgarse a que les hiciera lo mismo.

Y entonces Hermione se había quedado embarazada y Harry le había dicho a Ginny que sería estupendo que ellos tuvieran también otro hijo para que pudieran ir juntos a clase, igual que James haría con Fred. Ginny, frustrada al ver que no conseguía que la contrataran, le había dicho que sí y un par de meses después se había quedado embarazada de Albus. Aquello había puesto el punto y final a su carrera como jugadora profesional de quidditch.

Por lo general, Ginny se sentía satisfecha con su trabajo como periodista de deportes. Seguía estando cerca del quidditch y sabía que, para muchos magos, el suyo era el mejor trabajo del mundo. Y al contrario que otros periodistas, ella ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse mucho en que le concedieran entrevistas; sólo con que mencionara el nombre de Harry ya tenía a aquellos ídolos del deporte comiéndole de la mano.

Pero el éxito de Laura Madley siempre había sido una espinita secreta clavada en su corazón. No porque no se lo mereciera –Ginny reconocía que era una gran Buscadora –, sino porque a veces tenía la sensación de que los triunfos de Madley en el quidditch eran triunfos que habían estado destinados a ella en primer lugar. Por supuesto, se alegraba de estar casada con Harry porque era algo que había deseado desde que tenía uso de razón, pero habría preferido no tener que sacrificar su carrera como Buscadora para conseguirlo.

Y ahora Madley iba a retirarse, envuelta en los mayores honores que podía recibir un Buscador de quidditch, y era como si le estuvieran restregando a Ginny por la cara todo lo que había dejado escapar sólo porque ella y Harry habían sido estúpidamente descuidados con los hechizos anticonceptivos.

Cuando Ginny fue a recoger a Lily a La Madriguera después del trabajo y se fue con ella a casa, tenía ganas de ver a Harry, pero no habría podido decir si era porque tenía ganas de discutir con él o porque esperaba que tenerlo delante le ayudara a olvidar el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado la noticia sobre Madley. Pero cuando Harry llegó, lo hizo cansado y silencioso, y después de contarle en pocas palabras que una de las desaparecidas muggles había aparecido asesinada, se sirvió un trago, se lo bebió de golpe, dijo que necesitaba tumbarse un rato y se tiró en el sofá, tan ajeno a las necesidades de Ginny que ésta sintió la irritación que había estado reprimiendo a lo largo del día burbujeando como una poción hasta convertirse en ira.

-Oye, Harry, yo también he estado trabajando todo el día, ¿sabes? –dijo, con voz apenas controlada. Harry, que ya había cerrado los ojos, los abrió con un ademán de sorpresa-. ¿Qué pasa si yo también me tumbo en el sofá? ¿Quién va a hacer la cena? ¿Quién va a cuidar de Lily?

Harry frunció un momento el ceño mientras la miraba con incredulidad, como si hubiera dicho algo completamente disparatado.

-Joder, Ginny, ¿no puedes dejarme descansar media hora?-le gruñó.

Era tan raro que Harry le hablara así que Ginny se quedó sin palabras durante unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente como para que él se acomodara aún más en el sofá, dándole ligeramente la espalda, como si pensara que la conversación ya había terminado.

-Vale, ya veo que te importa mucho lo que yo piense –dijo al fin, con una cólera fría.

Harry dio un pequeño resoplido.

-Ginny, hablo en serio –dijo, sin molestarse ni en abrir los ojos-. No quiero discutir, ¿vale?

Ginny sintió tales deseos de practicar el Mocomurciélago con él que optó por volver a la cocina, donde se puso a ordenar cacharros con movimientos enérgicos. En aquel momento no podía sentir menos afecto hacia Harry, a quien consideraba el hombre más egoísta e insensible sobre la faz de la tierra, pero mientras repasaba airadamente todos sus defectos se encontró pensando en lo que le había dicho –que habían encontrado a aquella mujer muerta y que el aspecto del cadáver era espantoso- y su enfado se suavizó lo suficiente como, para al menos, dejar de hacer ruido con ollas y sartenes.

Pero cuando se asomó al salón, vio que Harry ya no estaba en el sofá. Lo primero que pensó fue que se había marchado sin decir nada, enfadado por el ruido, pero entonces comprendió que era más probable que se hubiera subido a su habitación en busca de tranquilidad y cuando subió a comprobarlo vio que no se había equivocado. Harry estaba tumbado en la cama, aparentemente dormido. Ginny aún se sentía decepcionada por su actitud, pero apretó un momento los labios y se marchó de allí silenciosamente.

* * *

Elizabeth Grudge era una mujer de apariencia inofensiva. No era muy alta, tenía unos cincuenta años y su pelo, que llevaba bastante corto, era de un suave color cobrizo mezclado con el gris. Llevaba unas gafitas redondas que ocultaban unos ojos castaños y vestía un aburrido traje gris de buena calidad. Si alguien hubiera tenido que adivinar su profesión simplemente por su aspecto, la mayoría de la gente habría pensado que era una secretaria o una bibliotecaria.

Sin embargo, el hombre que estaba frente parecía positivamente incómodo. Cuando Elizabeth consideró que ya lo había dejado cocerse en sus propios jugos el tiempo adecuado, habló con voz fría y precisa.

-¿Por qué han descubierto los restos de Maureen Jones?

El hombre, Barney, se encogió un poco, como un animalillo intentando esconderse.

-Hice el hechizo de siempre para desvanecer el cadáver, señora Grudge. Supongo… que salió mal. No me… no me di cuenta de que algo había salido mal hasta que leí el periódico.

Elizabeth ladeó la cabeza.

-Eso ha sido esta mañana. ¿Qué te ha impedido admitir tu culpa? ¿Por qué hemos tenido que malgastar nuestro tiempo y nuestros recursos averiguando quién había cometido el error?

-Yo… Yo no sabía…

Barney se detuvo. A Elizabeth no le sorprendió porque, sinceramente, ¿qué podía decir?

La falta de habilidad podía perdonarse. La deslealtad, no.

Elizabeth hizo un gesto con la mano y dos magos se materializaron a su lado, los dos con las varitas listas. Barney abrió los ojos con expresión aterrorizada y trató de sacar su propia varita con manos nerviosas mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

-No…

-Llevadlo a experimentación.

Barney gritó y trató de atacarlos y huir, pero no era rival para los otros. Uno de los magos lo desarmó mientras otro lo ataba con cuerdas mágicas. Barney seguía gritando con desesperación, pero a Elizabeth no le importó. Allá donde lo llevaban no sería el único.

_Continuará_


	9. Chapter 9 El curso continúa

**NdA** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Capítulo 9 **El curso continúa**

Los entrenamientos de quidditch de los Slytherin eran tan duros como parecían. Scorpius pensaba que su padre había sido agresivo jugando, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que tenía que pasar en Hogwarts. Lo normal era terminar el entrenamiento con la sensación de que le habían dado una paliza.

Los vestuarios eran dobles, una parte para los chicos y otra para las chicas, ambas con duchas. Scorpius solía meterse bajo el agua caliente con sumo agradecimiento, sintiendo cómo sus músculos se relajaban poco a poco. Aunque la ducha en sí no era nada relajante, con todo el equipo excepto Morana allí, metiéndose unos con otros y diciendo unas barbaridades que Scorpius no había oído en toda su vida. Al parecer, un irritado y desafiante "¿por qué no me chupas la polla?" era un modo habitual de poner fin a una discusión. O también de empezar otra, mucho más estúpida aún, que continuaba con un "¿por qué no me la chupas tú a mí?" igual de desafiante. En la Sala Común, por lo general, no eran tan bastos hablando, se ve que había algo en los vestuarios que les impulsaba a hablar así. A veces, si había habido alguna jugada especialmente dura, incluso llegaban a pegarse, aunque Furmage intervenía a toda prisa para separarlos.

También resultaba algo intimidante compararse con los demás jugadores del equipo, todos más altos, más fuertes y con aparatos bastante más impresionantes que el suyo. Aparatos que al parecer usaban constantemente, si uno tenía que fiarse de las cosas que contaban. Scorpius estaba impresionado: por lo visto los alumnos mayores se pasaban el día haciéndolo. Uno hasta aseguraba habérsela machacado a menudo en clase de Historia de la Magia, en los últimos pupitres. Cuando Scorpius se lo contó a Damon, éste empezó a mirar al chico en cuestión como si tuviera un nuevo ídolo.

Pero lo importante era que se formaba parte del equipo, que lo había conseguido. Sabía lo orgulloso que estaba su padre de él. Ahora sólo hacía falta ganar y demostrar que tenía lo que se debía tener.

* * *

-Te digo que Zabini es un imbécil –gruñó Albus, repitiendo la que se estaba convirtiendo en su frase favorita, mientras subía a la plataforma del establo.

-Pero si últimamente casi no se mete con vosotros –replicó Scorpius, que subía detrás de él, en tono casi despectivo-. Ya me gustaría a mí que Longbottom fuera así con nosotros.

Albus, que ya había subido a lo alto del todo, se dejó caer sobre unos almohadones. Tenía que admitir que Zabini ya no les quitaba los puntos arbitrariamente y por lo general reservaba su sarcasmo sólo para Charles Paltry, cosa que, sinceramente, Albus podía entender. Pero eso no quería decir que no se desquitara con los Gryffindor de los otros cursos, sobre todo con James, Michael y Fred.

-No hace más que castigar a mi hermano y a mis primos.

Scorpius se sentó a su lado.

-Sí, a los tres santitos –bufó-. Oye, no seas pesado. ¿Quieres verlas o no?

Albus suspiró para sus adentros y se olvidó de su hermano y de ese imbécil de Zabini. No habían quedado allí para hablar de eso.

-Bueno.

Scorpius le dedicó una sonrisita algo maliciosa y se sacó unas hojas un poco arrugadas de debajo de su camisa; después se las pasó a Albus, que empezó a mirarlas con los ojos muy abiertos. Eran fotos de mujeres desnudas; en algunos casos, había hombres también desnudos con ellas. Albus las fue pasando una a una con una sensación en el vientre que no estaba seguro de que fuera agradable. Aunque fuera la primera vez que veía unas fotos así, Albus estaba harto de oír a James y a sus primos mayores hablar de esas cosas. Y resultaba bastante aterrador pensar que en tres o cuatro años podía estar deseando hacer esas cosas con chicas. Por otro lado… se sentía incapaz de apartar la vista de aquellas fotos.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en una foto en la que se veía a una mujer chupándole el pito a un hombre. Bueno, la polla. Resultaba ridículo llamar pito a algo tan grande. Albus nunca había visto una de ese tamaño y apenas podía creer que aquello pudiera caber en una boca.

-¿Qué crees que se debe sentir? –susurró Scorpius, que estaba pegado a él y observando las fotos con idéntica intensidad.

Albus no podía ni imaginárselo, pero sí supo lo que sintió al oír esa pregunta, una especie de tirón en las ingles y una oleada de calor que nacía de alguna parte dentro de él e hizo que sus mejillas enrojecieran un poco.

-Yo qué sé –dijo, llevándose la mano a su propia entrepierna para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien ahí dentro.

-¿Vas a hacerte una paja? –preguntó Scorpius.

Albus tardó un par de segundos en comprender que Scorpius debía de haber visto que se tocaba la polla. Bueno, el pito, se corrigió humildemente.

-Pues no. Yo… bueno, nunca me he hecho una –admitió-. ¿Tú sí?

Scorpius dudó y luego negó con la cabeza.

-No. Aunque los chicos del equipo siempre están hablando de eso. Dicen que está de puta madre.

Albus pensó, no por primera vez, que Scorpius había cambiado un poco desde que había entrado en el equipo. Era como si se hubiera hecho un poco más mayor que él de pronto. No es que el cambio le disgustara, pero aún no se había acostumbrado del todo.

-Hay un chico en mi cuarto que ya se las hace. Williamson.

-¿En serio? –exclamó Scorpius, mirándolo con interés.

-Sí, como ya ha cumplido los trece…

-¿Le has visto?

-Le hemos _oído_. Es… -Soltó una risita-. Es gracioso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo suena?

Albus intentó imitar sus jadeos y sus gruñidos hasta que los dos se echaron a reír. Después, Albus volvió a mirar la foto.

-¿De dónde las han sacado?-Sabía que se las habían pasado sus compañeros de equipo, pero no de dónde las habían obtenido ellos.

-De los ordenadores –contestó Scorpius-. Unos chicos de sexto que van a Estudios Muggles se colaron en el aula hace un par de semanas y las imprimieron.

Hasta ese año, Albus no se había dado cuenta del interés que sentía todo el mundo por el sexo. James, Fred y Michael se pasaban la mitad del tiempo hablando de chicas y algunos de sus propios compañeros ya habían empezado también a hacer lo mismo. Albus no conseguía entender la razón y tampoco la entendió mirando esas fotos.

Cuando empezó a acercarse la hora del té, los dos decidieron que era mejor volver ya al castillo y volver cada uno con sus amigos. Scorpius se había puesto su Capa de Invisibilidad, pero Albus podía oír el ruido de sus pasos sobre la hierba. Había más estudiantes paseando por los alrededores, así que los dos caminaban en silencio para no llamar la atención.

Entonces Albus se fijó en que Mei Ling andaba también por ahí, absorta en sus pensamientos y moviendo la varita como si estuviera practicando algún hechizo. Un Ravenclaw de segundo que se llamaba Harry Belby –Albus aún se maravillaba de que hubiera tantos alumnos llamados así en honor a su padre- les había contado que entre todos, Flitwick incluido, habían conseguido hacerle comprender que no debía ser grosera con los profesores aunque la interrumpieran en medio de sus raptos de genialidad. Mei aún perdía muchos puntos por descuidar sus deberes en pos de algo que le interesaba más en ese momento, pero no tantos como antes y los Ravenclaw habían recuperado posiciones.

Mei estaba tan ensimismada que Albus pensó que pasaría por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarla, pero para su sorpresa, la chica alzó la cabeza bruscamente y le dirigió una mirada imperiosa y algo febril.

-¡Tú! –Albus dio un respingo-. Eres Albus Potter, ¿verdad?

-Eeeh…sí –dijo, dando un involuntario paso hacia atrás.

-Necesito que me ayudes. ¿Sabes hacer un Petrificus Totalis?

Albus frunció el ceño, ofendido.

-Claro que sé. Fui el primero de mi clase en Defensa el año pasado.-Entonces notó un inconfundible pellizco en el brazo-. Con Malfoy –añadió a toda prisa, reprimiéndose para no mirar en su dirección y hacerle saber lo que pensaba de sus pellizcos.

-Está bien. Entonces escucha, a la de tres, lanza un Petrificus Totalis a ese árbol de ahí.

-¿Por qué?

Ella dio un bufido exasperado.

-Porque nadie puede lanzar dos hechizos a la vez, Albus. Vamos, ¿estás listo?

A Albus no le gustaba demasiado que lo mangonearan de esa manera y aún no estaba convencido de ir a seguirle la corriente a aquella chiflada marimandona. Pero entonces Scorpius le susurró detrás de él que lo hiciera, seguramente por curiosidad, así que Albus asintió y sacó su varita. Mei contó hasta tres y Albus lanzó su hechizo.

_-¡Petrificus Totalis!_

Justo al mismo tiempo, Mei lanzó otro hechizo que interceptó el Petrificus Totalis de Albus. Entonces se oyó un ruido tembloroso y grave y de pronto apareció un muro de piedra de unos dos metros de alto y cuatro de largo entre ellos y el árbol. Albus soltó una exclamación de sorpresa mientras Mei se echaba a reír con deleite.

-¡Ha funcionado! –Estaba tan contenta hasta dio un par de saltitos-. ¿Has visto? ¡Es pura Aritmancia! Sabía que sólo tenía que añadirle la matriz del Petrificus Totalis para conseguirlo.

Albus intentó intercambiar una mirada de desconcierto con Scorpius antes de recordar que no podía verlo y que supuestamente estaba solo.

-Pero, ¿qué has hecho?

Mei entrecerró los ojos, de modo que quedaron convertidos en dos ranuritas oscuras.

-¿No lo veis? Un muro.-Entonces sonrió de nuevo y echó a correr hacia el castillo-. ¡Tengo que ir a decírselo a la profesora Vector! ¡Y gracias por la ayuda!

Albus se la quedó mirando con la boca entreabierta, convencido de que no había conocido a nadie tan raro como ella y después volvió su atención hacia aquel absurdo, pero sólido muro. No tenía muy claro qué iba a pensar McGonagall de aquello y esperaba que no le castigaran por complicidad.

-Al, ¿te has dado cuenta? –dijo Scorpius, a su izquierda, en voz baja-. Sabe que no estabas solo.

-Seguro que ni se acuerda ya de eso –contestó, también en voz baja-. ¿Tú has visto lo que ha hecho? Un _muro_. Y sólo lleva mes y medio en Hogwarts.

-Sí, y debe de estar recibiendo clases particulares de Aritmancia.

De hecho, Albus había oído decir que Mei aparecía de vez en cuando en ese aula para hablar con la profesora Vector incluso en medio de una clase.

Varios alumnos que estaban en la zona y lo habían visto todo se estaban acercando, llenos de curiosidad. Scorpius dijo algo de que era mejor que se marchara, antes de que la gente le rodeara y tropezaran con él, y dejó a Albus solo para contestar a todas las preguntas.

* * *

-¡Yuuujuuu! –Blaise dio un respingo mientras un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral y se giró a tiempo de ver a Anne Bouchard, la profesora de francés, acercándose a él por el pasillo-. Esta vez no te me escapas, Blaise Zabini. Me prometiste que nos sentaríamos juntos a tomar el té para poder conocernos mejor, ¿recuerdas?

Blaise maldijo para sus adentros. Desde hacía algunos días, aquella estúpida mujer había decidido perseguirlo por todo Hogwarts con propósitos claramente lascivos. Blaise ya le había dicho que prefería a los hombres y había rechazado sus invitaciones con calculada descortesía, pero eso no la había hecho desistir de sus intenciones. Ni Pansy en sus peores momentos había sido tan pegajosa e insistente como esa mujer y Pansy, al menos, podía alegar que en aquella época sólo era una adolescente.

-Yo no prometí tal cosa –dijo, quitándose una de sus zarpas del brazo. Si al menos fuera atractiva… Pero Anne Bouchard echaba por tierra el mito de las francesas bellas y sofisticadas. Aquella mujer tenía cara de ghoul y un aspecto aún más desastrado y vulgar que el de esa cacatúa vieja de Trelawney.

La aspereza de su réplica sólo la hizo reír neciamente.

-Vamos, vamos… No seas tímido. Sólo es una taza de té.

Blaise alzó una ceja.

-No soy tímido. Sólo soy selectivo a la hora de buscar compañía para mi tiempo libre.

Ella volvió a reírse, cosa que hizo que Blaise se tensara aún más con irritación.

-Hagamos un trato… -empezó a decir ella.

Pero Blaise no llegó a oír el trato porque Longbottom gritó su nombre desde el otro lado del pasillo y se acercó a él dando furiosas zancadas. Blaise lo observó desapasionadamente; se imaginaba lo que le iba a decir y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero, por otro lado, hasta Longbottom era mejor compañía que Bouchard, y eso ya era decir.

-Quiero hablar contigo –dijo Longbottom, controlado mal la irritación de su voz.

A Blaise no le gustó nada el tono que había utilizado. Quizás se creía que haber luchado contra Voldemort le otorgaba el derecho a ser obedecido por el resto de mortales. Por lo que había oído decir, no era el único caso: la zorra barata con la que se había casado Potter también parecía estar sufriendo delirios de grandeza.

-Eso a duras penas me importa, Longbottom –dijo fríamente-. Haz el favor de cuidar tus modales cuando te dirijas a mí. _Algunos_ hemos sido bien educados.

Blaise tuvo la impresión de que Bouchard acababa de mojarse las bragas, pero había valido la pena sólo por ver la cara de Longbottom, que se había quedado lívido.

-Es un asunto profesional.

-Permíteme decirte que entre profesionales también debe uno hablar con respeto.

Longbottom resopló como un dragón a punto de soltar una llamarada y se giró hacia Bouchard.

-Anne, ¿te importaría dejarnos solos un momento?

Ella los miró a ambos, asintió de mala gana y se marchó. Blaise fijó la vista en Longbottom con lo que esperaba que fuera una indiferencia absoluta y el profesor de Herbología dio un paso amenazador en su dirección.

-Le has quitado _cuarenta_ puntos a cuarto en una sola clase.

Blaise se cruzó de brazos. Se sentía bastante orgulloso de aquella hazaña, pero tenía que admitir que James Potter se lo había puesto fácil, con la actitud tan insolente que adoptaba en sus clases. Podía justificar cada punto perdido delante de McGonagall.

-En serio, Longbottom, ¿qué te hace pensar que debo rendirte cuentas de los puntos que quito o dejo de quitar?

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a usar tu puesto de profesor para llevar a cabo tus patéticas venganzas!

-¿Por qué no? –dijo, tranquilamente, sabiendo que eso aún cabrearía más a Longbottom-.¿Te crees que eres el único que puedes hacerlo?

Tal y como Blaise esperaba, Longbottom aún pareció más cerca de la explosión.

-Te lo digo en serio, Zabini.

Blaise suspiró para sus adentros. Si al menos Longbottom no se repitiera tanto… Claro que nunca había sido un gran conversador.

-Lamento que te aterrorice hasta tal punto la idea de tener un poco de competencia.-Sus labios insinuaron una levísima sonrisa despectiva-. Este año no va a resultaros tan fácil ganar la Copa de las Casas, ¿verdad?

Neville lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y llenos de odio un momento y luego su mirada se tiñó de superioridad moral, un hecho que Blaise encontró hilarante.

-Hay cosas más importantes que la Copa de las Casas, Zabini. Como la honradez y la justicia. Pero no espero que _tú_ lo entiendas.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco. Honestamente, tendrían que pagarle diez veces más de lo que le pagaban ahora para que se quedara a escuchar a ese imbécil.

-Bien, entonces no te importará no ganarla. Y ahora, si me disculpas –Blaise hizo una seca inclinación de cabeza-, esta conversación ya ha durado demasiado.

Pero justo cuando ya se iba, Longbottom le sujetó con fuerza del brazo.

-De eso nada.

Blaise se tensó como si le hubieran dado un calambrazo y se deshizo de su mano con un brusco movimiento.

-No vuelvas a tocarme.

Longbottom hizo ademán de ir a sacar la varita y esta vez Blaise lo imitó instintivamente, dispuesto a terminar a maldiciones con él en mitad del pasillo si hacía falta. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa piltrafa a ponerle la mano encima? Pero Longbottom se controló en el último momento y Blaise también dejó la varita donde estaba. Los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, retándose a dar el primer paso a un enfrentamiento mucho más serio. Blaise tuvo que admitir que le descolocaba un poco que Longbottom no estuviera temblando de miedo, pues él no había presenciado su transformación de gusano sin agallas a azote de mortífagos, pero aun así él tampoco sentía el menor temor. Le importaba muy poco lo que aquel subnormal hubiera hecho en la guerra arropado por Snape; él era un experto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y estaba seguro de que se las había visto con oponentes más peligrosos que Longbottom.

Pero Blaise no pensaba dar el primer paso y Longbottom tampoco lo hizo. Después de unos segundos, Longbottom hizo una mueca arrogante y se apartó. Blaise alzó una ceja despectivamente y se marchó.

* * *

En la Sala Común de Slytherin, Britney terminó de leer el ensayo de Damon sobre Estudios Muggles y meneó la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Damon, contaminar no es un deporte muggle.

Scorpius soltó una risita que se hizo aún mayor cuando vio la expresión dolida de Damon.

-¡Pero si en los periódicos que nos enseñó Blackcrow había un ranking de los países que más contaminaban!

-Pero no era una competición, burro –le explicó Scorpius, aún riendo.

Damon resopló con disgusto y se cruzó de brazos.

-Odio Estudios Muggles. Me importan una mierda los muggles, no sé por qué tenemos que estudiar sus estúpidas costumbres.

Britney chasqueó la lengua. Después de un año en Slytherin, se había acostumbrado a oír criticar las costumbres muggles, y sabía que, al menos en lo que respectaba a sus compañeros, no era algo personal.

-Pues las fotos guarras de los muggles bien que te gustan –replicó, haciéndoles reír a todos.

Damon suspiró con resignación.

-Pero si quito lo de la contaminación, ¿está bien?

-Sí, pasable.

-Bueno, entonces sólo me quedan los deberes de Historia de la Magia.-dijo para sí mismo antes de mirar a Scorpius-. ¿Me acompañas a la biblioteca?

Scorpius también necesitaba mirar un par de libros para sus deberes de Pociones, así que asintió y salió con Damon de la Sala Común. Cuando salieron al vestíbulo Scorpius vio a Seren Carmichael, la chica de Hufflepuff con la que iba a clase de música y la saludó distraídamente. Ella sonrió y dejó a sus amigas para acercarse a él.

-Scorpius… ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Curioso, Scorpius se apartó un par de metros con ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

Seren soltó una risita, miró a sus amigas y volvió a mirarlo a él.

-¿Tú sabes si el profesor Zabini tiene novia? Dicen que tu padre y él son amigos, así que tú debes de saberlo.

Dado que la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts, y más de un chico, suspiraban por el profesor Zabini, a Scorpius no le sorprendió demasiado la pregunta.

-No tengo ni idea.-Le sonaba haber oído que al profesor Zabini le gustaban los hombres, pero no era algo a lo que realmente le prestara atención.

Ella hizo un mohín de fastidio, le dio las gracias y volvió con sus amigas. Scorpius también regresó con Damon y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha hacia la biblioteca. Damon le preguntó qué quería Seren y Scorpius se lo contó. A Damon también le costaba entender que el profesor Zabini hubiera causado tanto revuelo y disfrutaba atormentando a Cecily, que era una de las que se había enamorado de él.

La biblioteca estaba considerablemente abarrotada esa tarde, pero Scorpius y Damon consiguieron encontrar dos sitios libres en una mesa llena de Hufflepuffs de primero, entre ellos los gemelos Scamander. Los Hufflepuff se tensaron un poco cuando se sentaron con ellos y estuvieron vigilándolos un rato de reojo, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que su intención era simplemente estudiar y no meterse con ellos, también terminaron volviendo a sus cosas.

-No lo entiendo, Scorpius. Fíjate, prácticamente todo lo que damos en Historia de la Magia son guerras y batallas y cosas así.-Damon señaló un grabado del libro que estaba consultando-. Esas clases deberían de ser emocionantes.

En el grabado se veían a más de cien magos y brujas a punto de entrar en combate contra las tropas del centauro Silver. Scorpius reconoció el pelo rubio de los Malfoy en una de las brujas e hizo cuentas; debía de ser Hecate Malfoy.

-Mi padre dice que la guerra no es emocionante.

-Sí, lo que tú digas; ya sabes lo que quiero decir. ¿Por qué tenemos que tener un fantasma dando clases de Historia de la Magia?

-No creo que el problema sea que el profesor Binns sea un fantasma. Si las clases las diera el Barón Sanguinario, serían muy diferentes.

Damon hizo una mueca feroz.

-Sí, eso es verdad.-Entrecerró los ojos, pensativo. Aquello no era muy habitual, así que Scorpius lo miró con una sonrisa intrigada-. Es como una condena, colega. O sea, piénsalo, como es un fantasma, no dejará nunca el puesto. Nuestros hijos también tendrán que aguantarlo. Y los hijos de nuestros hijos. Eternamente.

-A no ser que Binns pase al otro lado –replicó Scorpius, divertido por la cara de condenación de Damon.

Entonces intervino uno de los gemelos Scamander.

-¿Qué ha de hacer un fantasma para pasar al otro lado?

Scorpius y Damon, que habían estado hablando en voz baja, le dirigieron al niño una mirada bastante sorprendida.

-¿Y a ti que te importa, Hufflebobo? –replicó Damon-. Métete en tus cosas.

Eso no impresionó demasiado al chico.

-Sólo preguntaba. Apuesto a que tú tampoco lo sabes.

Damon sacó su varita y le apuntó sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Creo que me apetece sacarle las tripas a un mocoso de mierda.

Los Hufflepuff se alborotaron un poco antes de que Scorpius, más que alarmado, hiciera sentarse de un estirón a Damon, quien desde luego no tenía idea de cómo llevar a cabo su amenaza.

-¿Qué te pasa?-susurró, exasperado-. ¿Quieres que venga madame Pince o qué?

La bibliotecaria tenía así como mil años, pero era capaz de hacer temblar a los alumnos de séptimo. Damon, que había tenido ya un par de malas experiencias con ella, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que madame Pince no le había visto y volvió a sentarse mientras guardaba la varita. Scorpius se dio cuenta de que los Hufflepuff estaban ahora mirándolos como si fueran dos trolls que acababan de atacarles y suspiró para sus adentros. Ya había suficiente gente en aquel colegio con una mala opinión de él.

-Los fantasmas se quedan atrapados en la tierra porque hay algo que les ata a este mundo –explicó, con su voz más cordial-. Si han sido asesinados, pueden querer venganza, por ejemplo. Y si les ayudas a vengarse, a veces se van del todo.

-Pero al profesor Binns no le asesinaron, ¿verdad? –dijo el gemelo que había hablado antes.

-No, dicen que se murió mientras echaba una siestecita en la sala de profesores.

Los niños acogieron su información con "ooohs" y "aaahs".

-¿Y qué le pasó entonces?

-No lo sé. Creo que nadie lo sabe.

Los Scamander aún tenían más preguntas, pero como Scorpius ya había conseguido subsanar el daño causado por Damon, dijo que debía hacer los deberes y terminó con la conversación. Además, habían ido allí a trabajar, no a contar cuentos

Sin embargo, al cabo de unos pocos minutos, algo empezó a atraer su atención. Había gente yendo de una mesa a otra, susurrando algo que hacía que todos adoptaran una expresión agitada y apenada. La mayoría empezaba a recoger a toda prisa. Scorpius le dio un golpecito a Damon para que lo viera también y éste frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasará?

Entonces vieron pasar a una alumna de Slytherin de la clase de Gabriel y se lo preguntaron.

-Dicen que han secuestrado al hermano de un Ravenclaw de tercero –dijo, con cara de encontrarlo emocionante.

-¿Aquí en el colegio?-exclamó Scorpius, atónito.

-No, en el callejón Diagon. Lo han dicho por la radio y además dicen que McGonagall ya ha avisado al Ravenclaw porque van a venir a recogerlo.

Scorpius y Damon intercambiaron una mirada y se pusieron a recoger también a toda prisa para ir a la Sala Común o al Gran Comedor y enterarse mejor de lo que estaba pasando. No eran los únicos. Los alumnos estaban saliendo de la biblioteca en pequeños y apresurados grupos, todos cuchicheando entre ellos. El ruido de tantos estudiantes trotando a la vez por las escaleras espabiló a las aletargadas figuras de los cuadros, que empezaron a preguntar también qué había pasado.

La mayor parte de Hogwarts estaba ya en el vestíbulo y a pesar de la cantidad de alumnos, hablaban en voz tan baja que no se oía demasiado alboroto. Scorpius buscó con la vista a sus amigos y los vio cerca de los cuatro relojes de cristal con los puntos. Albus estaba allí también, con su prima, Sharper y Urien; tenía tal cara de preocupación que Scorpius se preguntó si conocería al niño que habían secuestrado.

-Vamos –le dijo a Damon, yendo a reunirse con sus amigos.

Morrigan, Britney y los demás los recibieron con susurros agitados y Scorpius se enteró que el alumno de Ravenclaw se llamaba Sebastian Burrow y que, según la radio, un desconocido se había llevado a su hermano de nueve años usando un traslador.

-Dicen que pueden haber sido los mismos que han hecho desaparecer a todos los otros magos –dijo Britney, con expresión seria.

-Y que su madre estaba a un metro de él –añadió Cecily-. O sea, imagínate que te quitan a tu hijo a un metro de ti.

-¿Nuestros hermanos estarán bien, Scorpius? –le preguntó Diana.

-Claro. Pero si quieres, luego le diremos al profesor Zabini que hable con ellos.

Un rumor nuevo se extendió entre los alumnos y Scorpius supo que Burrow y su padre estaban llegando al vestíbulo antes incluso de verlos. Burrow estaba pálido y con los ojos aturdidos, y caminaba pegado a su padre, que no tenía mucho mejor aspecto. McGonagall les acompañaba; sus labios estaban tan apretados que eran sólo una fina línea. Los compañeros de Burrow empezaron a susurrarle palabras de ánimo a su paso, aunque Scorpius no estaba seguro de que las oyera. Pero cuando el chico llegó a la altura de James Potter, que estaba en la primera fila, se detuvo y lo miró con expresión casi acusadora.

-¿Por qué tu padre no ha atrapado aún a esa gente, eh? ¡Por su culpa mi hermano ha desaparecido!

Potter dio un respingo, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

-¿Qué…?

Scorpius vio cómo McGonagall le hacía un gesto a Potter para que lo dejara correr y empujaba un poco a Burrow hacia delante mientras le murmuraba algunas palabras tranquilizadoras. Scorpius se habría reído al ver la expresión herida de Potter si no hubiera sido la misma que tenía Albus.

_Continuará_


	10. Chapter 10 La política hace extraños

Capítulo 10 **La política hace extraños compañeros de cama**

Los aurores habían encontrado a muchos testigos de la desaparición de Jonathan Burrow, ya que había sido en pleno callejón Diagon y a las siete de la tarde, y muchos de esos testigos habían permitido de buena gana que usaran la Legeremancia con ellos para poder mostrar con toda exactitud lo que había pasado.

Y por eso los aurores sabían perfectamente que el secuestrador era un hombre desconocido de estatura media, pelo castaño ralo y unos cuarenta años de edad vestido con una túnica negra de lo más corriente. Se había acercado a Jonathan proveniente del pasaje del mercado, lo había cogido de la mano y se lo había llevado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin dar tiempo a que nadie pudiera echarle un hechizo rastreador.

Harry se resistía a considerarlo una víctima más de los secuestradores que habían matado a Maureen Jones porque el modus operandi había sido completamente distinto, pero tenía una mala sensación. Sospechaba que las patrullas de vigilancia, las fuertes medidas de seguridad, habían forzado a los secuestradores a cambiar su técnica. Y no podía decidir si aquello era bueno o malo porque la otra opción probable –descartado un secuestro normal porque los Burrow no eran ricos ni poderosos- era que Jonathan hubiera sido raptado por algún pederasta.

Algunos aurores habían pegado panfletos con un retrato-robot del sospechoso por todos los lugares mágicos, pero después de unas horas sin que nadie lo reconociera, Harry supuso que era alguien con multijugos o incluso un mago extranjero. Por si acaso, los aurores habían mandado esos mismos retratos a todas las oficinas de aurores de Europa.

Harry sabía que lo peor de todo era que los policías no habían avanzado nada en su investigación sobre la muerte de Maureen Jones. Las pocas pistas que habían encontrado conducían a callejones sin salida que Harry conocía ya muy bien. Tampoco los Inefables habían podido descubrir gran cosa al examinar el cuerpo; todo lo que le habían dicho era que no conocían ningún conjuro ni maldición capaz de hacer algo así y que, de hecho, no encontraban ningún rastro de magia negra en el cadáver pero, por otro lado, confirmaron que sí se había usado otro tipo de magia con ella.

-O bien han conseguido un modo de borrar los restos de magia negra o bien no la han usado –le había dicho uno de los Inefables-. Sólo tiene rastros de magia normal.

-Tienen que haberla usado –había replicado Harry, exasperado por la falta de resultados-. ¿No ha visto su cuerpo? Eso no puede hacerlo ningún hechizo normal.

Pero a los Inefables no les constaba que existiera ningún medio de esquivar sus propios hechizos de detección y además aseguraban que era imposible hacerlo. Harry empezaba a pensar que los Inefables sólo eran unos idiotas pomposos que no servían absolutamente para nada.

Después de veinticuatro horas de frenética e infructuosa actividad, Harry regresó a casa. Sólo había hablado una vez con Ginny, por Red Flú, para decirle que no iba a ir a dormir y que no se separara un solo momento de Lily si salían de casa. Su estado de ánimo era tan malo como cuando habían encontrado el cadáver de Maureen Jones, quizás peor. Lo único que le venía a la cabeza era la expresión de los padres de Jonathan y se sentía tan culpable que hasta le costaba respirar.

Harry no vio a nadie en el salón, pero oía voces femeninas provenientes de la cocina y cuando se acercó, distinguió a Ginny hablando con Lily. Harry entró en la cocina justo cuando su hija se reía y vio que Lily estaba sentada a la mesa haciendo sus ejercicios de Geografía mientras Ginny preparaba la cena.

-Hola.

Lily sonrió y fue a darle un abrazo.

-¡Papá!

Harry le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y la besó en el pelo, notando cómo se sentía mejor y a la vez peor porque una parte de él creía que era egoísta permitirse el consuelo del amor de su hija cuando los Burrow probablemente no volverían a ver a su hijo con vida. Robards pareció hablarle desde el fondo de su mente, recordándole una vez más la trampa de la culpabilidad, pero su voz no resultaba tan convincente como otras veces. Aquello no era un simple caso que no podía resolver, aquello era un ataque al mundo mágico en toda regla.

Cuando Lily le soltó, Harry besó a Ginny, que se había acercado también a saludarlo.

-¿Qué le estabas contando?

-Algunas de las gamberradas de los gemelos en el colegio.

Lily miró a su padre con ojos sentimentales.

-Me da mucha pena no haber podido conocer a tus padres y al tío Fred.

Harry sonrió.

-Lo sé, cariño –dijo, sintiéndose un poco blando por dentro. Quizás Lily no fuera material de Gryffindor, pero él no habría cambiado la dulzura de su hija por nada del mundo.

Ginny le puso a Lily la mano en el hombro.

-¿Por qué no te vas a terminar los deberes a la sala de estar, Lily? Papá y yo tenemos que hablar de una cosa. –La pequeña asintió, cogió sus libros y salió de la cocina. Harry se sentó en la silla que había ocupado la pequeña y Ginny se apoyó en el banco de la cocina-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Reventado.

-¿Habéis averiguado algo sobre el secuestrador?

-No –contestó, con amargura-. No hemos averiguado una mierda.

Ginny se echó el pelo hacia atrás con un ademán impaciente y se cruzó de brazos.

-Está todo el mundo muy nervioso. Nadie esperaba que atacaran así, en pleno callejón Diagon.

Harry apretó los labios para contener la primera respuesta que se le pasó por la cabeza. Era consciente de que estaba cansado y de mal humor y de que Ginny no le estaba acusando de nada, y de que ese mal humor le había costado ya últimamente unas cuantas discusiones con ella, algo que quería evitar.

-Probablemente han cambiado de táctica porque nuestras medidas de seguridad les impedían usar su método de siempre.-Harry se frotó los ojos-. ¿Cómo estaba el ambiente en El Profeta?

-No he estado mucho en la oficina. Ya sabes, mañana es el Avispas-Arrows. –Entre las aficiones de ambos equipos existía una rivalidad tan fuerte que el ministerio siempre enviaba a una pareja de aurores a vigilar el encuentro por si las moscas-. Pero por lo que he visto, todo el mundo estaba especulando sobre la identidad del secuestrador.

-Tengo que dar una rueda de prensa mañana. –Ginny comprobó el estado de lo que fuera que estaba cocinando y Harry recordó que sólo había comido un par de chocolatinas en todo el día-. ¿Qué estás haciendo de cenar?

-Pollo con verduras. –Se giró hacia él-. Harry, ¿en serio no habéis averiguado nada? Había docenas de testigos.

Harry se tensó y volvió a repetirse que Ginny no le estaba acusando.

-Tenemos su retrato robot, pero nadie lo ha identificado. Y si no lo identifican no podemos hacer nada.

-Bueno, vale, sólo estaba preguntando.

Harry respiró hondo.

-Bah, olvídalo. Voy a tomarme una copa.

* * *

Conrad Montague le había dicho a Draco que aquella noche conocería al último aliado de Hiram Rookwood. A Draco no le gustaban ese tipo de sorpresas y aún le fastidiaba mucho más que hicieran todo ese tipo de movimientos a sus espaldas, pues eso le creaba inseguridad sobre cuál era exactamente su posición dentro de aquel grupo. Pero no dijo nada, consciente de que era mejor esperar a la ocasión adecuada, y acudió con Astoria a la cena en casa de Montague con la intención de demostrar que podía aportar algo más a la campaña de Rookwood aparte de mucho dinero y algunos contactos.

Sus ojos examinaron velozmente el salón de la casa y no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se reflejara por un momento en su rostro al reconocer a Hesper Scrimgeour, la hija del Ministro de Magia torturado y asesinado por los mortífagos. Era una mujer unos diez años mayor que él, de pelo muy negro y largo casi hasta la cintura y grandes ojos castaños; más que guapa, resultaba llamativa. Trabajaba en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales, y tenía un puesto en el Wizengamot. Con Hesper estaba su compañera, Sarah Mallory. Lo único que Draco sabía de ella era que tenía unos cuarenta y pocos años y que era de origen muggle.

Tanto Hesper como Sarah le saludaron con simple corrección; saltaba a la vista que no estaban del todo de acuerdo con su presencia allí. Draco no se dejó amilanar y se recordó a sí mismo que Montague y Rookwood habían ido a buscarlo. Tenía el mismo derecho a estar allí que ellas.

La cena era informal, así que Montague había dispuesto la mesa para que las parejas estuvieran juntas. Hesper estaba situada entre su compañera y Hiram Rookwood y Draco estuvo observando disimulada, pero atentamente la conversación entre ambos. Podía entender muy bien por qué Rookwood quería el apoyo de Hesper, ya que estaba en el Wizengamot y era de la hija de un héroe de guerra, pero no comprendía del todo por qué ella podía querer aliarse con Rookwood, cuando parecía tenerlo tan fácil para unirse al grupo de Shacklebolt.

Draco imaginaba que Montague lo sabía, pero se resistió por orgullo a preguntarle directamente: cada vez que acudía a él tenía la impresión de que Montague se regodeaba demasiado en su posición obviamente superior. Y aunque Draco reconociera instintivamente su derecho a regodearse, pues él habría hecho lo mismo si la situación hubiera sido al revés, no tenía por qué facilitarle las cosas.

Su paciencia dio resultado. Después de la cena, como era habitual, comenzaron a charlar de la actualidad y era inevitable que saliera el tema del secuestro de Jonathan Burrow y los pocos resultados de los aurores. A Draco le habría gustado poder alegrarse del patente fracaso de Potter, pero estaba demasiado preocupado para hacerlo. ¿Y si le hubiera pasado algo a Cassandra en las ocasiones en las que la habían llevado al callejón Diagon o a Hogsmeade? De nuevo se veía obligado a desear el éxito de Potter y su incompetencia le irritaba, más que otra cosa. Típico de Potter: cuando no le apoyaba, siempre conseguía salirse con la suya, y ahora que sí le apoyaba se volvía un inútil total; el caso era fastidiarle la vida.

Pero entonces descubrió que podía considerarse un fan del Chico-que-vivió si se comparaba con Hesper Scrigmeour. Aunque ella contaba con la ventaja de poder soltar todo el veneno que quisiera contra él sin ser considerada inmediatamente como una mortífaga en ciernes, era evidente que lo aborrecía.

-El mundo mágico se ha rendido a sus pies como si todo se lo debiéramos a él, como si los demás nos hubiéramos quedado mano sobre mano esperando a que el gran Harry Potter nos salvara. Pero la derrota de Voldemort fue obra de muchos. –En medio de su desprecio brilló una nota de auténtico dolor y Draco comprendió que estaba pensando en su padre, y que probablemente esa era la causa de su resquemor: Potter y sus íntimos nunca se habían llevado bien con el anterior Ministro de Magia y Rufus Scrimgeour había pasado a la posteridad como un idiota que le había dificultado la vida a los héroes y que sólo se había redimido por su sacrificio final-. No entiendo por qué hemos cedido a esta especie de hipnosis colectiva respecto a él.

Sienna Bullard, que estaba allí con su atractivo hermano Gray, sonrió un poco.

-He de decir, en descargo de Potter, que siempre menciona en sus discursos a la gente que luchó contra Voldemort. Puedo asegurar que su esposa es muchísimo más soberbia que él. –Draco, que había oído más de una vez a Cho Chang poniendo de vuelta y media a la Weasley hembra, miró a Bullard con interés, pero ella no continuó criticándola-. De todos modos, si es una hipnosis colectiva, el trance empieza a desaparecer. Cada vez recibimos más Cartas al Director protestando por la ineficacia de Potter y de Shacklebolt.

Rookwood meneó la cabeza.

-No quiero basar mi campaña en las desapariciones. Si consiguiera el puesto de Ministro de Magia en esas circunstancias, mi permanencia en ese sillón dependería de que resolviera rápidamente el caso, cosa que no estoy seguro de poder hacer.

-Pero debemos aprovecharnos del desgaste que están sufriendo –dijo ella-. Shacklebolt tiene el apoyo de Harry Potter, y mientras Potter siga disfrutando del mismo prestigio que ha tenido hasta ahora, el Wizengamot no se atreverá a escoger a otro candidato en contra de su voluntad.

-Si Potter fuera listo, habría empezado a distanciarse de Shacklebolt –dijo Montague.

Muchos asintieron.

-Pero no lo ha hecho –replicó Sienna-. Y están cayendo juntos. Por eso creo que debemos seguir minando la credibilidad de Potter. No hace falta acusarlo abiertamente de ineptitud, pero por Merlín que el mundo mágico necesita recordar que no es infalible.

Rookwood le dirigió una sonrisa.

-La línea que está siguiendo El Profeta es perfecta. Y mientras tanto, nosotros deberíamos empezar a planificar más movimientos. Al fin y al cabo, las elecciones son a finales de abril.

Todos tenían cosas que proponer y estuvieron debatiéndolas minuciosamente. Rookwood seguía tanteando a los miembros del Wizengamot y Draco pensaba que era buena idea que se reuniera con Daphne, la hermana de Astoria, y con Morag McDougal, que le habían plantado cara a varias de las propuestas de Hermione Granger. Los Cattermole y la propia Hesper le habían arreglado una entrevista en Viena con el Ministro de Magia austriaco; las relaciones entre ambos países atravesaban un momento un poco delicado por culpa de un desacuerdo sobre el Tratado Internacional de Relaciones con los Centauros y sería positivo hacer aparecer a Rokwood como alguien capaz limar diplomáticamente asperezas con mandatarios extranjeros.

Rokwood, además, invitó a Draco, Astoria y Cassandra a ver un partido de quidditch en su palco. A Draco le tranquilizó definitivamente darse cuenta de que el futuro candidato estaba dispuesto a reconocer públicamente su alianza; además, podía confiar en que no diría nada a la prensa demasiado sentimentaloide respecto a arrepentimientos, segundas oportunidades y cosas así. Rokwood podía haber defendido a los magos de origen muggle frente a Voldemort, pero era un sangrepura y sabía atenerse a las reglas.

Pasaba ya de medianoche cuando Draco y Astoria regresaron a la mansión. A Draco le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero estaba contento con el rumbo que había tomado la reunión.

-¿Qué opinas de Hesper y Sarah? –le preguntó a su mujer.

Antes de contestar, Astoria dio un pequeño gruñido y se apoyó en él para descalzarse y quitarse los zapatos de tacón que llevaba. Hacía frío y estaban caminando por el sendero de gravilla que llevaba a la mansión, pero no parecía importarle.

-A Hesper no le gustamos demasiado.-Eso Draco lo tenía muy claro: la mujer había mirado más de una vez su brazo izquierdo, como si esperara que la manga de su camisa se levantara lo suficiente como para atisbar la jodida Marca Tenebrosa-. En cuanto a Sarah Mulligan… Me contaron una vez algo sobre ella. No se habla con su familia.

-¿Por qué no?

-Sus padres tuvieron una especie de ataque cuando descubrieron que le atraían las mujeres.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Astoria se encogió de hombros.

-Me lo dijo mi madre hace algún tiempo, pero no sé quién se lo dijo a ella. Imagino que Sarah tiene motivos para no querer que la cultura muggle se introduzca demasiado en nuestro mundo. Aunque, sinceramente, creo que está metida en esto simplemente porque Hesper lo está.

Draco asintió.

-Sí, a mí tampoco me ha parecido muy interesada en política.-Entonces llegaron a la puerta, que se abrió para ellos. Un elfo se apareció automáticamente a su lado y recogió sus capas-. ¿Están mis padres despiertos?

-No, amo Draco. Wobby sabe que se han retirado a sus habitaciones ya. El amo Lucius le dijo a Wobby que le dijera al amo Draco que ya hablarían mañana.

Draco volvió a asentir y le hizo un gesto a Wobby para que se marchara. Sus padres habían dejado de esperarles despiertos cuando iban a cenar con Rokwood, ahora que ya se habían acostumbrado a la idea de volver a participar en intrigas políticas, y Draco lo había considerado una señal de que las cosas se estaban normalizando. No era como si los Malfoy no hubieran estado metidos en política desde siempre.

* * *

Unos días después, Harry bajó a la cafetería del ministerio. Había quedado allí para almorzar con Hermione y Ron había dicho que se les uniría si conseguía un rato libre, pues él y George estaban probando algunos inventos nuevos de cara a la campaña de Navidad y no siempre podían parar un experimento a mitad sólo porque hubiera llegado la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando Harry entró a la cafetería, Hermione ya estaba allí, sentada en una mesa, y le hizo una señal con el brazo. Él la saludó y le indicó con señas que iba a ir primero a por su almuerzo; había magos y brujas que traían sus almuerzos de casa, pero él solía comer la comida que preparaban los elfos del ministerio. Harry cogió una bandeja, observó sus opciones y optó por dos bocadillos de atún, un poco de ensalada de patatas y zumo de calabaza. Cuando regresó a la mesa. Hermione, que siempre traía comida casera, le dirigió su mirada de "no deberías aprovecharte del trabajo de los elfos domésticos", pero no dijo nada; se había acostumbrado ya a que nadie, incluidos la inmensa mayoría de elfos, considerara aquello una vergonzosa explotación.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la mañana? –dijo ella.

-Tranquila –contestó Harry, cogiendo uno de los sándwiches con cuidado-. En el callejón Diagón ha habido un altercado porque una señora se ha acercado a un niño que iba con su madre y la madre se ha puesto histérica pensando que lo iban a secuestrar, pero los Aurores que estaban patrullando han llegado a tiempo y han puesto paz.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

-Entiendo que la gente esté asustada, pero la paranoia no va a ayudarnos demasiado.-Pero al contrario que otras veces, Hermione desechó el tema como si no fuera importante y se inclinó un poco hacia Harry con los ojos brillantes, ligeramente feroces-. Y hablando de otra cosa, no tienes ni idea de lo que he descubierto.

-¿El qué? –preguntó, intrigado.

-No nos equivocábamos con Rookwood. _Quiere_ presentarse como candidato en las próximas elecciones. Y nunca imaginarás a quién tiene de aliada.

El primer nombre que se le pasó a Harry por la cabeza le hizo quedarse boquiabierto.

-¡Dolores Umbridge!

Hermione lo miró como si creyera que se había vuelto loco.

-Dolores Umbridge pasó cinco años en Azkaban y no se le ha visto el pelo desde que salió en libertad. No veo por qué Rookwood iba a querer aliarse con ella.

Harry tuvo que reconocer que tenía bastante lógica.

-¿Entonces?

-Hesper Scrimgeour.

Harry suspiró para sus adentros. Aquel nombre no era exactamente una sorpresa; la hija del anterior Ministro de Magia siempre había guardado las distancias con Shacklebolt. Y Harry tenía la sospecha de que ella no sentía mucha simpatía hacia él mismo, seguramente por los desacuerdos que había tenido con Scrimgeour.

-¿En serio?-Hermione asintió-. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Me lo ha dicho Tiberius Ogden esta mañana. Rookwood va a hacerlo público esta semana.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Kingsley?

-No, aún no. No me ha dado tiempo. Pero si Ogden lo sabe, se lo habrá dicho ella misma.

Harry mordió su bocadillo mientras pensaba en todo aquello. A lo largo de todo aquel tiempo había habido otros magos y brujas que habían tanteado el terreno para una candidatura, pero siempre se había tratado de personas de círculos muy distintos a Shacklebolt; Rookwood, sin embargo, solía apoyar la mayoría de las decisiones del actual ministro y Scrigmeour, en realidad, también. Harry no estaba muy puesto en política, pero sabía que si hubiera habido un enfrentamiento entre facciones, la propia Hermione o Arthur Weasley se lo habría comentado antes o después.

-No creo que cuenten con tanto apoyo en el Wizengamot como para desbancar a Kingsley.

Hermione suspiró.

-Kingsley hará mejor no confiándose. Hay mucha gente que no tiene ninguna queja concreta contra él, pero piensa que veinte años como ministro son ya muchos años; si Rookwood consigue conectar con ese grupo podríamos llevarnos una sorpresa. –Hermione frunció el ceño con inquietud-. Los más tradicionalistas podrían apoyarlo también; saben que Rookwood no es precisamente un amante de los cambios.

A juzgar por la luz de sus ojos, Harry pensó que Hermione parecía dispuesta a llevar ella misma la campaña electoral de Shacklebolt –o lo que los magos entendían como tal-, pero antes de que ella pudiera seguir hablando llegó Ron, quien se ganó otra mirada de crítica de su mujer igual que la que había recibido Harry por ir a por la comida de los elfos domésticos.

-Y el almuerzo que te has llevado esta mañana, ¿qué? –preguntó Hermione.

-Me lo he comido hace horas –contestó Ron, ligeramente despreocupado-. Eh, Harry, ¿qué ha pasado al final con esas dos mujeres de esta mañana? No os podéis ni imaginar la que se ha montado en un momento.

-¿Lo has visto? –preguntó Harry.

-Hemos oído el escándalo desde la tienda y hemos salido a ver qué pasaba.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, al final nadie le ha hecho daño a nadie, así que se han ido las dos a casa.

Ron asintió mientras bebía un poco de zumo.

-George y yo estamos pensando en crear algún objeto que sirva como un hechizo rastreador. Algo como ese… ¿PGS?

-GPS –corrigió Hermione.

-Eso, como un GPS. Lo llevas y si te secuestran, emite una señal que ayuda a localizarte. Es sólo una idea, pero puede funcionar. Ya usan algo así en otros países.

Harry insinuó un brindis su jarra de zumo de calabaza.

-Ojalá lo consigáis. Por lo menos nos daría un respiro… y una posibilidad de atrapar a esos cabrones si volvieran a intentarlo.

Ambos lo miraron con una mezcla de simpatía y preocupación.

-Estáis estancados, ¿eh? –dijo Ron.

-Vamos de un callejón sin salida a otro –admitió, en tono derrotado-. Pero lo peor es pensar… Bueno, si la gente está así de nerviosa ahora, ¿qué pasará si llegan a enterarse de que hay muggles implicados, de que una de las personas desaparecidas apareció reventada por dentro? Me preocupa que esto se nos vaya de las manos.

Hermione le dio unas palmaditas de consuelo en la mano.

-Harry, no lo estáis ocultando para engañar a la gente, lo estáis ocultando porque es mejor no dejar que los criminales sepan qué sabéis y qué no. Y si se enteran antes de tiempo… bueno, ya veremos qué pasa.

-Lo que pasará será que ciertas ideas anti-muggles vuelvan a cobrar fuerza.

Ron asintió.

-Harry tiene razón. La gente pensará que los muggles están secuestrando magos para intentar robarles la magia.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido, Ron. Puedes quitarle la magia a alguien a través de un conjuro complicadísimo, pero no te la puedes_ quedar_. Es como matar a alguien; eso no hace que te quedes su vida.-Hermione se mordió los labios, pensativa-. Pero es muy probable que estén haciendo experimentos con esa pobre gente… Harry, si esos experimentos son al estilo muggle, podrían estar utilizando equipamiento muy concreto, secuenciadores de ADN y cosas así. Quizás los BIM puedan hacer una lista de empresas que hayan comprado ese estilo de aparatos.

Harry se maldijo por no haberlo pensado él mismo.

-Tienes razón, soy un idiota. Le pasaré la orden a los BIM esta misma tarde.

-Vale la pena intentarlo –dijo ella-. Aunque si los experimentos son al estilo mágico, no encontraréis nada.

Los tres siguieron hablando del caso mientras terminaban de almorzar juntos. Sólo entonces, cuando se separaron para volver a sus respectivos trabajos, Harry se preguntó por qué hablar con Ginny del caso no se sentía tan bien, tan necesario, como hablarlo con Ron y Hermione. "Corriste tus aventuras con ellos dos, no con ella", contestó una voz dentro de su cabeza. Aquello sonaba razonable, pero Harry no pudo convencerse de que era la única razón. Con Ron y Hermione tenía la sencilla impresión de compartir la carga; sin embargo, con Ginny había algo más, y tardó en darse cuenta, sorprendido, de que era como si temiera decepcionarla. "Pero es ridículo", se dijo a sí mismo. "Ginny no pensaría mal de ti sólo porque no pudieras resolver un caso. Nunca ha insinuado nada parecido". Sin embargo, en ese momento resultaba difícil olvidar que Ginny siempre había fantaseado con El-Chico-que-Vivió, incluso cuando era una niña. Y si bien quizás ella no se dejaba influir en realidad por eso, puede que él sí sintiera un poco ese peso sobre sus hombros.

Pero tenía cosas que hacer. Harry apartó firmemente esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dispuso a ir a la BIM para impartir las nuevas órdenes.

_Continuará_


	11. Chapter 11 El primer partido de Scorpius

**NdA:** Este capi está dedicado a Juanma_sgb por su cumpleaños. ¡Que ya son dieciocho! Bienvenido a la mayoría de edad. Espero que ayer lo celebraras como se merece y que te lo pasaras genial. Creo que eres un chico muy simpático aunque amenaces con secuestrarme al estilo Misery XD ¡Besitos y muchas felicidades!

Aparte de felicitar a Juanma quería comentaros una cosa. Muchísimos de vosotros me habéis dicho que os gustaría que hubiera más de un capi a la semana; he estado pensando y tengo una propuesta que haceros. Podemos seguir como hasta ahora o puedo subir dos a la semana y contestar sólo los comentarios que me dé tiempo. Eso sí, pensad que si escogéis la segunda opción, tendréis que esperar más tiempo entre fic y fic de la saga. Lo único que os pido es que no dejéis de dejar comentarios si se quedan sin contestar. Yo los voy a seguir leyendo, por supuestísimo, y me van a dar los mismos ánimos que me dan siempre.

Así que la mayoría decide (cuentan los votos de aquí y los de SH). Decidme lo que preferís cuando comentéis el capi. ¡Besitos!

Capítulo 11 **El primer partido de Scorpius**

Después de un buen rato vagando por el castillo, Scorpius, Damon y Diana dieron por fin con el Barón Sanguinario, que estaba rondando la entrada a la Torre de Ravenclaw. En vida, el barón había sido un hombre alto, corpulento, de pelo rubio y poblado bigote; como fantasma también resultaba intimidante, especialmente por las manchas de sangre plateada que le cubrían de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, joven Malfoy y compañía?

-Buenas tardes, Excelencia –contestó Scorpius, con una leve y formal inclinación de cabeza. El Barón alentaba a menudo a los alumnos de Slytherin a mostrarse insolentes y arrogantes, pero no precisamente con él-. Os estábamos buscando para haceros una pregunta.

-¿De qué se trata?

Scorpius miró a sus amigos, quienes le hicieron gestos de ánimo.

-Nos preguntábamos si vos sabéis cuánto tiempo lleva el profesor Binns enseñando en Hogwarts. Se lo hemos preguntado al profesor Slughorn y al profesor Zabini, pero ellos no lo saben.

El Barón hizo un gesto de desprecio.

-El profesor Slughorn no sabe nada que no tenga que ver con pociones o con dulces. El profesor Binns empezó a enseñar aquí… a principios del siglo XVII, si no me equivoco. No, quizás más tarde, a mediados de siglo

Scorpius se quedó un poco sorprendido; por alguna razón había pensado que Binns sólo llevaba muerto unos doscientos años como mucho.

-Y si no es indiscreción, ¿sería posible saber qué le hizo quedarse en Hogwarts cuando murió?

En cuanto vio cómo el Barón fruncía el ceño, Scorpius supo que esa pregunta no había sido una buena idea.

-No se considera de buena educación preguntar eso, muchacho.

-Lo sentimos, Excelencia, no lo sabíamos –se disculpó Scorpius al momento, acompañado de gestos de asentimiento de Diana y Damon. Pero por si acaso, decidió arriesgar su suerte un poco más-. Sólo queríamos saber si existe la posibilidad de ayudarlo a pasar al otro lado.

El Barón lo estudió detenidamente.

-¿Y por qué iba un hijo de la Casa de Slytherin a ponerse a ayudar a los fantasmas?

Scorpius se permitió sentir una ligera esperanza.

-Las clases de Historia serían más interesantes con otro profesor.

-El profesor Binns sólo habla de revueltas de duendes, señor –añadió Damon-. Y cuenta mentiras sobre la Edad de las Hogueras. Nos hace leer libros que cuentan que ninguna bruja fue quemada en la hoguera y se salta cosas como la matanza de Thompson o el crimen de Belladonna Black.

Belladonna Black había sido una estudiante de Slytherin del siglo XV que había sido salvajemente violada y asesinada por tres sangremuggle que después alegaron haber sido tentados por el diablo. Scorpius conocía la historia porque ella había sido una de sus antepasadas y había un cuadro de su padre en Malfoy manor. Pero nunca había oído hablar de la matanza de Thompson; el hecho de haber vivido en el extranjero tanto tiempo había provocado algunas lagunas en su conocimiento de historia mágica británica.

-Hay cierto código de conducta entre fantasmas, jóvenes señores, y la historia de Cuthbert Binns no es mía para poder contarla.-Sus ojos brillaron con una luz malevolente que no iba exactamente dirigidos a ellos y bajó la voz-. Pero sí puedo contaros que no estamos solos. Vuestro porcino compañero está escondido detrás de ese pilar tratando de escuchar lo que hablamos.

_Watson…_

Los tres niños fueron hacia él; el ruido de sus pasos debió alertar a Watson, a quien no le quedó más remedio que tratar de salir huyendo. En cuanto se dejó ver, convirtiéndose en un buen blanco, Damon y Scorpius le apuntaron con sus varitas, pero Scorpius recordó que el partido contra Ravenclaw era ese mismo sábado y en vez de dispararle un hechizo a Watson, impidió que lo hiciera Damon.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasa? –gruñó Damon.

-Si le hacemos algo y se chiva, Longbottom podría convencer a Slughorn de que me dejara sin jugar este sábado a modo de castigo.-Damon lo miró con cierta alarma y asintió, aunque era obvio que aún ardía en deseos de ajustar cuentas con Watson. Scorpius imitó la sonrisa malevolente del Barón-. Ya nos vengaremos después del partido.

* * *

El sábado amaneció con un cielo limpio de nubes y sólo una pequeña brisa. En cuanto abrió los ojos, Scorpius pensó en el partido que jugaría al cabo de unas pocas horas. El estómago le hormigueó con una maravillosa mezcla de impaciencia y nerviosismo al imaginarse el encuentro. Tenía que ganar. El Buscador de Ravenclaw, Marius Littletree, era sólo marginalmente mejor que Belak; Scorpius era mejor y tenía una mejor escoba, y sólo los nervios o la mala suerte podrían hacerle perder.

Los demás aún dormían. Scorpius miró a Hector, que estaba hecho un ovillo y a Damon, que dormía boca arriba, abierto de piernas y con los brazos casi en cruz como si quisiera asegurarse de que ocupaba toda la cama. Watson siempre corría las cortinas y había aprendido un hechizo para que nadie excepto él pudiera abrirlas, lo cual le permitía dormir con cierta tranquilidad. Scorpius entornó los ojos en su dirección, pensando por millonésima vez lo horrible que era no poder relajarse ni en su propia habitación, pero enseguida decidió olvidarse de él porque no quería que le distrajeran de lo verdaderamente importante.

Su padre le había enviado una carta diciéndole que le gustaría mucho verlo estrenarse como Buscador, pero que su presencia allí podía traer problemas. "No quiero que te desconcentres por mi culpa y quizás será mejor que vaya sólo tu madre", le había dicho. Pero también le había dejado a él la decisión y Scorpius le había contestado que esperaba verlos a ambos, incluso a sus abuelos, en las gradas de Slytherin.

Aunque era un poco pronto, sobre todo para ser un sábado, Scorpius sabía que ya no iba a dormir más, así que se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño. Cuando terminó de asearse, fue hacia su baúl y sacó de allí su uniforme de quidditch. Sólo se lo había puesto una vez, para asegurarse de que era exactamente de su talla, y aún olía a nuevo. Scorpius acarició la tele gris y verde del suéter de lana, diciéndose que los Slytherin merecían una victoria. Habían estado pagando demasiado tiempo por los crímenes y errores que estudiantes y ex estudiantes de esa Casa habían cometido más de veinte años atrás.

Damon le había explicado qué era la Matanza de Thompson. Había sucedido a finales del siglo XIV. John Thompson había sido un mago de origen muggle, un Gryffindor. En su cuarto curso, aleccionado después de todo un verano oyendo hablar a un sacerdote de su familia, Thompson había asesinado a sus cinco compañeros de habitación y había intentado hacer lo mismo con dos chicas que estaban en ese momento en su Sala Común. Si los violadores de Belladonna Black habían culpado al demonio, Thompson había dicho que todos los magos y brujas merecían arder en el infierno. Sí, nadie contaba que en la Edad de las Hogueras, los magos de origen muggle daban más problemas que otra cosa. La mayoría llegaban llenos de supersticiones estúpidas, sin saber leer ni escribir; más de la mitad abandonaban Hogwarts antes o después por miedo a estar jugándose la vida eterna en la que creían. En aquella época, Slytherin, siempre renuente a aceptar alumnos con sangre muggle, era la casa de la gente civilizada, donde nadie quería apedrear a nadie por sodomita, donde nadie tenía crisis religiosas que les llevaba a decidir que magos y brujas merecían en realidad la hoguera.

Curiosamente, entonces eran los Gryffindor quienes causaban más problemas. Los sangremuggle de Hufflepuff eran demasiado comodones para que les gustara armar gresca y los Ravenclaw, en general, no eran personas de acción. Pero los Gryffindor tenían el genio vivo y era normalmente allí donde había más posibilidades de que algún alumno decidiera que lo correcto realmente era hacerse perdonar su propio pecado de brujería matando unos cuantos magos y brujas en nombre de su Dios.

No, ahora Slytherin estaba cargando con toda la mala fama, como si los demás nunca hubieran hecho un hechizo zancadilla en toda su vida, pero Scorpius sabía que no siempre había sido así, que no tenía por qué seguir siendo así. La mala fama acabaría pasando y entonces quizás serían otros los que cargarían con el peso de ser la Casa maldita. Y mientras empezaba a vestirse con los colores que amaba, se dijo que conseguiría que al menos ese día todos se sintieran orgullosos de Slytherin.

* * *

Cuando Draco llegó a Hogwarts sintió una punzada en el pecho que no sabía si era buena o mala. No había vuelto a poner allí los pies desde el día en que Voldemort había muerto y la visión del castillo despertó demasiados recuerdos en él. Astoria, que iba a su lado, le apretó cariñosamente el hombro y Draco respiró hondo para poner orden en el torbellino de pensamientos que en ese momento le cruzaban por la cabeza. No iba a ver a Vince en esos pasillos, ni a Snape.

_Ni a Dumbledore._

Al contrario que Astoria, Draco no guardaba un buen recuerdo del castillo. Había pasado buenos ratos, pero todos se veían oscurecidos por las continuas victorias de Potter sobre él, por la agonía de sexto y séptimo y, especialmente, por ese último día en Hogwarts, cuando Vince había muerto y él había tocado fondo al ser rescatado dos veces por Potter. Pero se dijo a sí mismo que había ido allí a ver jugar el primer partido como Buscador de Scorpius, quien sí parecía ser feliz en Hogwarts. El pasado sólo era eso, pasado.

Blaise sabía que venían y les esperaba en el vestíbulo para llevarlos a su despacho para que pudieran saludar allí a Scorpius. Por el camino, Astoria le preguntó cómo le estaba yendo al niño.

-Es muy sensato. Si no se pareciera tanto a ti, Draco, pensaría que el padre es otro.

-Como siempre, tu ingenio me deja sin habla.

Blaise le dedicó una sonrisita burlona y se dirigió a Astoria.

-Es de los mejores de su curso y no se mete en líos. Podéis estar tranquilos.

Draco intercambió una sonrisa satisfecha con su mujer y luego se giró hacia Blaise.

-¿Y cómo te va a ti? ¿Sigue tu idilio con Longbottom?

Como se habían escrito algunas cartas, Draco sabía perfectamente la rivalidad que existía ahora entre ambos.

-Es con diferencia el ser más irritante del castillo y estoy incluyendo a Peeves. Sinceramente, no me parece que esté equilibrado del todo.

-¿Y qué tal es el profesor Zhou? Scorpius sigue contando maravillas de él, y por lo que dice Daphne, lo mismo hacen Morrigan y Gabriel.

Blaise tardó un poco en contestar.

-Al principio recuerda un poco a Dumbledore. –Draco arrugó ligeramente la nariz: una cosa era no querer matarlo y otra, sentir simpatía por él-. Pero cuando lo tratas un poco más, te das cuenta de que realmente está interesado en_ todos_ los alumnos. Y tiene la conversación más interesante de todo el profesorado, debo admitir.

Bien, saltaba a la vista que el misterioso profesor Zhou tenía un admirador más. A Draco le habría gustado conocerlo y se preguntó si tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él durante el partido.

Mientras caminaban por los familiares pasillos de piedra se encontraron con algunos alumnos. Draco se dio cuenta de que una parte de los más mayores se los quedaban mirando con el reconocimiento claramente visible en los ojos. Un par de ellos parecieron prestarle mucha más atención a Astoria, que estaba muy guapa con su túnica malva. Él iba con una casaca y unos pantalones grises, botas altas negras, una camisa blanca y un chaleco color mostaza; llevaba el pelo pulcramente peinado, pero sin gomina. Astoria le había dicho mucho tiempo atrás que estaba mucho más guapo sin gomina.

Blaise los dejó en su despacho mientras iba a buscar a Scorpius, y en cuanto se quedaron solos, Astoria le cogió de la mano.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas?

-Es raro estar aquí –admitió-. Está todo tal y como lo recuerdo… menos la gente.

Ella sonrió un poco.

-Piensa en los buenos tiempos.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Blaise regresó con Scorpius, que ya iba vestido con el traje de quidditch y llevaba su escoba nueva en la mano. Draco dejó que Astoria pudiera abrazarlo y besarlo a gusto y mientras se fijó en su aspecto. Había crecido un poquito desde el verano y en su cara se notaba la excitación del partido. Cuando Astoria le dejó libre, él se acercó a su hijo y le dio un corto abrazo.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-Sólo un poco.-Draco buscó en él señales de que estuviera disimulando y no las encontró-. El Buscador de Ravenclaw es bastante malo, tengo suerte de enfrentarme con él en el primer partido.

-Si vuelas igual de bien que este verano le ganarás –dijo Draco, con convicción.

Scorpius sonrió.

-Eso espero. ¿Por qué no ha venido Cassandra?

-Hogwarts está protegido por un Fidelius –explicó Draco-. Hasta que no cumples los once años y no recibes tu carta, no puedes venir aquí.

-Pero te envía muchos recuerdos, igual que los abuelos y los tíos –añadió Astoria, acariciándole el pelo. Como no se lo había cortado desde el verano, lo llevaba un poco largo y el flequillo se le metía un poco en los ojos. Draco sabía que la mitad de chicos de Hogwarts tendrían un aspecto similar, a no ser que tuvieran alguna amiga –generalmente eran chicas- a la que le gustara hacer de peluquera.

-Acércate, Scorpius –dijo entonces. El niño obedeció con expresión inquisitiva y Draco sacó su varita. Después le apuntó al pelo-. No te muevas.

Un suave movimiento de varita y un hechizo le cortó el flequillo de manera que ya no le cayera sobre los ojos. Después Draco hizo desaparecer el pelo que había caído al suelo, no sólo por limpieza, sino también porque era altamente peligroso ir dejando por ahí restos de pelo o incluso uñas que podían utilizarse para pociones verdaderamente desagradables.

-Así está mejor. Ya no se te meterá el pelo en los ojos mientras persigas la snitch.

Scorpius se llevó la mano al pelo protectoramente, como si no se fiara de lo que se iba a encontrar. Draco no pudo evitar resoplar un poco ante la desconfianza de su hijo y Astoria reprimió una sonrisa.

-Te queda bien, cariño.

Blaise hizo un ruidito para llamar su atención.

-Scorpius debería irse ya al campo; sus compañeros ya deben de estar allí.

Ellos asintieron.

-De acuerdo. Te vemos después del partido, hijo. Buena suerte.

-Buena suerte, Scorpius –dijo Astoria.

Scorpius sonrió.

-Gracias.

* * *

Draco no acompañó a Astoria y a Blaise al campo. Dijo que tenía que ir al baño antes y que fueran sin él. Y no mentía, quería ir al baño, aunque a uno muy concreto, y no precisamente por lo que ellos creían.

Su objetivo estaba en la segunda planta. No se cruzó con nadie, todos estaban ya en el campo de quidditch o de camino hasta allí.

Draco llegó entonces al baño que buscaba y entró. Estaba abandonado, con los espejos astillados aquí y allá. Tal y como lo recordaba. Draco se aclaró un poco la garganta y la llamó.

-¡Myrtle! ¡Myrtle, soy yo, Draco Malfoy!

Casi al momento, Draco oyó un chillido que parecía provenir de los desagües y Myrtle se materializó delante de él. Draco tuvo que sonreír al ver su cara de alegría; ella era el único ser en el que había podido confiar durante aquel horrible sexto año. El lugar estaba repleto de recuerdos de la espantosa desesperación de aquellos días, de las cartas de su tía Bellatrix explicando que Voldemort estaba furioso por su tardanza en cumplir con su misión y había torturado cruelmente a su madre. Pero a pesar de eso, siempre había sentido que le debía a Myrtle, al menos, una última visita.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco, has venido! –Él asintió-. ¿Todo salió bien? ¿Conseguiste salvar a tus padres? Pobre bebé, estabas tan asustado.

Myrtle era la única persona a la que le habría consentido que lo llamara bebé. Sobre todo porque era un fantasma y ya no podía matarla por tamaña ofensa.

-Los dos están bien.

Ella palmoteó.

-Oh, ¡cuánto me alegro! ¿Lo ves? ¡Te dije que todo saldría bien!

-Gracias por ayudarme entonces, Myrtle –dijo, de corazón-. Me habría vuelto loco si no hubiera podido hablar contigo.

-Pobrecito, lo estabas pasando tan mal… Fue un placer ayudarte. Pero… estás distinto, Draco.

-Bueno, ya no tengo diecisiete años. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces.

A Myrtle le gustaban jovencitos –al fin y al cabo, mentalmente tenía quince años-, pero después de observarlo con aire crítico unos segundos volvió a mirarlo con ojos encandilados.

-Ahora tienes un aspecto muy interesante –le halagó-. Dime, bebé, ¿has venido a quedarte conmigo? Conozco venenos que no te harían el menor daño y lo pasaríamos tan bien juntos…

Aquello no era en absoluto una opción, pero Draco no quería tampoco herir sus sentimientos.

-Lo siento, Myrtle, pero eso no puede ser. Tengo familia, una mujer y dos hijos, y no puedo dejarlos solos. Y menos ahora, que algunas cosas se están poniendo feas. Sólo quería… bueno, ver cómo estabas, contarte cómo había acabado todo y darte las gracias.

Myrtle no ocultó su decepción, pero no se enfadó con él. Nunca lo había hecho. Draco había oído a algunas personas quejarse de que Myrtle tenía muy mal genio, y que se ponía a chillar o a llorar por cualquier cosa, pero con él siempre había sido solícita y comprensiva.

-Oh… Bueno, me alegra que al menos te hayas pasado a decirme hola.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Pero ahora he de irme. No tengo permiso para andar por aquí, y ya soy demasiado mayor para que McGonagall me llame a su despacho para echarme la bronca. Cuídate, Myrtle, ¿de acuerdo?

El fantasma asintió, haciendo un par de pucheros, y desapareció por uno de los desagües. Draco, más incómodo en aquel sitio ahora que ella no estaba, se apresuró a marcharse para ir a ver el partido.

* * *

Cuando salió del castillo, andando rápidamente hacia el campo, Scorpius se cruzó con un nutrido grupo de Gryffindors de segundo que ya iban hacia allí también. Entre ellos estaba Albus, quien esbozó una sonrisa fugaz y disimulada en su dirección, y Urien, quien le deseó suerte abiertamente. Scorpius le dio las gracias y lo último que oyó antes de distanciarse de ellos fue a Peter Williamson preguntándole a Urien por qué diablos le deseaba suerte a los Slytherin y a Urien diciendo que hacía lo que le daba la gana. Albus le contaría después cómo había terminado la discusión.

Tal y como había dicho el profesor Zabini, el resto de los Slytherin ya estaban en los vestuarios anexos al campo. Todos se habían vestido ya con el uniforme de quidditch antes de bajar a desayunar, pero allí se colocaron los guantes y las capas. Además, la reunión resultaba útil para ultimar detalles estratégicos sin ser escuchados por nadie.

-Malfoy, quiero que sepas que si no atrapas la snitch, te descalabro –dijo Furmage, muy serio-. Littletree no es rival para ti, ¿está claro?

Scorpius asintió. Llevaba diciéndose lo mismo desde que se había levantado aquella mañana. Y aquella no era la primera vez que Furmage lo amenazaba con hacerle algo desagradable si no ganaba a los Ravenclaw: era lo que entendía por incentivar a los jugadores.

Pero él no necesitaba que lo incentivaran más. Estaba ansioso por salir y conseguir la victoria para su equipo.

Furmage repartió unas cuantas indicaciones y consejos de última hora y por fin subieron a sus escobas y volaron por el pasillo hasta salir al campo de quidditch. Scorpius lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa por lo bajo al ver las gradas repletas de alumnos, profesores y visitantes, las torres engalanadas, el griterío. Era muy diferente a verlo desde uno de los asientos y por un momento, se sintió realmente impresionado. Pero entonces Morana, la Guardiana del equipo, pasó por su lado y le hizo una mueca feroz.

-Olvídate de la gente y concéntrate en la snitch, Malfoy. Eso es lo único que debe importante.

Scorpius asintió, pues aquel era un gran consejo, el mejor que podía recibir en ese momento y se fijó en madame Hooch, que hacía acercarse a los dos capitanes y les advertía, dirigiéndose especialmente a Furmage, que no quería juego sucio. Entonces se llevó la mano al silbato que llevaba colgando del pecho, se lo acercó a los labios y dio comienzo al partido. Los jugadores se alzaron en el aire, volando raudos hacia sus puestos, mientras Scorpius y Littletree se lanzaban a recorrer el campo de juego en busca de la snitch.

Aún no había necesidad de volar demasiado rápido; era mejor adoptar una velocidad que permitiera distinguir el brillo dorado de la snitch. Scorpius aprovechó para lanzarles una mirada a sus padres cuando pasó por delante de ellos y otra a Albus, más disimulada, cuando se acercó a las gradas de Gryffindor. Un aviso de uno de sus propios Bateadores le hizo girarse; una Bludger iba directa hacia él. Scorpius hizo un cambio de dirección para evitarla y voló hacia el Bateador que le había avisado para que éste se la quitara de encima con el bate.

Los Slytherin fueron los primeros en inaugurar el marcador, pero los Ravenclaw no tardaron demasiado en igualarlo. Al cabo de media hora de juego, iban empatados a cuarenta puntos y daba la sensación de que cualquiera de los dos equipos podía volver a ponerse por delante. Scorpius había tenido que esquivar algunas bludgers, pero eso había sido todo. Littletree ni siquiera se había acercado a provocarlo; a Scorpius le resultaba raro competir con alguien que no se metía con él. Su padre siempre se burlaba de él para intentar descentrarlo y los entrenamientos en Hogwarts con los Slytherin seguían la misma pauta; Scorpius estaba tan acostumbrado a volar entre insultos y pullas que casi agradecía que los Gryffindor le abuchearan cada vez que pasaba cerca de ellos.

Un clamor cerca de las gradas donde se ponían los Hufflepuff atrajo su atención y entrecerró los ojos mientras enfilaba la escoba en esa dirección. Y entonces vio la snitch, haciendo zigzags en lo más alto de las gradas. Sin pensárselo dos veces inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante e hizo volar la escoba a toda velocidad. Littletree estaba yendo también hacia allí, proveniente del otro lado del campo, y Scorpius trató de conseguir aún más velocidad para asegurarse de que llegaba antes que él. Sin embargo, cuando estaba sólo a diez o doce metros, la snitch salió huyendo de los dos. Scorpius se inclinó un poco hacia la derecha para corregir el rumbo y voló tras ella. Littletree estaba un par de metros por detrás de él y Scorpius trató de colocarse de modo que su propio cuerpo le tapara la vista de la snitch; así, si la snitch cambiaba de dirección, Littletree no lo sabría hasta que viera a Scorpius cambiar también su rumbo y eso le retrasaría aún más.

Una bludger de los Ravenclaw les obligó a maniobrar a ambos y cuando quisieron reanudar la persecución de la snitch se dieron cuenta de que la habían perdido. Scorpius miró frenéticamente a su alrededor, tratando de encontrarla, y casi al momento, Littletree inició una zambullida. Scorpius no se lo pensó dos veces y fue tras él, comprendiendo que tenía que haber visto la snitch. Y allí estaba, a punto de entrar dentro de los armazones de madera que sujetaban las gradas. Scorpius forzó la escoba todo lo que pudo para adelantar a Littletree y entrar primero a ese pasillo oculto y lo consiguió en el último segundo. Littletree, más grande que él, se movía con menos facilidad entre los listones de madera del armazón, y Scorpius consiguió sacarle de nuevo un par de metros de distancia.

La snitch volvió a salir a campo abierto, en una dirección ligeramente ascendente. El público aumentó su griterío al ver de nuevo a los Buscadores y aunque Scorpius no sabía si lo animaban a él o a Littletree, sintió una oleada de energía al escucharlos. La snitch estaba ahora cada vez más cerca y Scorpius alargó el brazo todo lo que pudo, notando en las puntas de los dedos el aleteo de sus alas. De pronto, la snitch frenó en seco y cayó casi en picado. Scorpius no se lo pensó dos veces y en lugar de escorar la escoba hacia abajo para perseguirla, dio un brusco giro de muñeca para dar una vuelta en el aire hacia atrás y cuando estaba boca abajo alargó de nuevo el brazo e interceptó la snitch.

El mismo impulso le hizo volver a quedar boca arriba, pero Scorpius habría sentido el mismo júbilo si hubiera quedado colgando de los pies. Todo había sido tan rápido que el estadio se quedó mudo durante una fracción de segundo, inseguro respecto a lo que había pasado, pero en cuanto Scorpius alzó victoriosamente el brazo, mostrando la snitch, los alumnos de Slytherin prorrumpieron en aplausos y gritos triunfales. Scorpius se vio arrollado entonces por sus propios compañeros, que estuvieron a punto de tirarlo de la escoba a base de palmadas en la espalda.

-¡Bien hecho, Malfoy!

-¡Hemos ganado!

Scorpius sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras sus compañeros lo zarandeaban, tan feliz que tenía la sensación de que no necesitaba la escoba para volar, pero mientras pensaba en la victoria y en toda la gente que estaba coreando su nombre se acordó de sus padres. Tenía que ver a sus padres. Entonces se quitó de encima como pudo a sus compañeros y se acercó a la Torre de Slytherin. Allí estaban los dos, aplaudiendo de pie, sonrientes. Scorpius los saludó con la mano, disfrutando de sus miradas de orgullo, y regresó con sus compañeros.

_Continuará_


	12. Chapter 12 ¿Malas compañías?

**NdA**: ¡Hola! La votación fue bastante reñida y al final ganó la opción de seguir como hasta ahora. De todos modos, más adelante, cuando la saga esté ya terminada, subiré dos a la semana.

En cuanto al capi de hoy, ralentiza un poco la historia, pero no se me ocurrió otra manera de tratar un asunto que no podía seguir pasando por alto (porque me cuesta horrores pasar cosas por alto, para empezar XD). Espero que, de todos modos, os guste. Y gracias a todos por leer y comentar ^^

Capítulo 12 **¿Malas compañías?**

Scorpius decidió que ganar era algo a lo que definitivamente quería acostumbrarse. Pasó los dos primeros días casi en una nube, reviviendo cada momento una y otra vez. Todo había sido perfecto: la mirada de sus padres, la fiesta, la admiración de sus compañeros, las palmaditas de felicitación que le había dado Aino Kaspersen, el gesto agrio en la cara de James Potter y Longbottom en el Gran Comedor, la carta que le había mandado Albus con una lechuza anónima, diciéndole que esa voltereta en el aire había sido una pasada.

Pero quedaban sólo dos semanas para el final de las clases y la Navidad, los profesores les estaban llenando de deberes para asegurarse de que los conocimientos de aquel trimestre habían quedado bien grabados en sus memorias y Scorpius pronto estuvo demasiado ahogado con los ejercicios, las prácticas y las redacciones como para fantasear con su momento de victoria. De vez en cuando, sin embargo, el recuerdo afloraba de pronto como una burbuja en el agua y sonreía, satisfecho.

El miércoles después de Historia de la Magia, los Slytherin fueron a su primera clase de Herbología de aquella semana. Scorpius sabía que Longbottom caería sobre él como un hipogrifo sobre una comadreja si insinuaba cualquier cosa sobre el partido, así que estaba mentalizado para actuar, como siempre, igual que si fuera sordomudo. Además, estaba satisfecho con el resultado de los deberes de Herbología. Longbottom les había dado una planta enferma para que la examinaran, la diagnosticaran y la trataran. A Scorpius le había tocado una bombania –una delicada planta de pequeñas flores rojas con diversos usos medicinales- y él había descubierto pronto unas manchitas púrpuras en las raíces que indicaba una infección por chinches. Añadir tres gotas de secreciones de bundinums cada vez que la regaban podía ayudar a acabar con la plaga y después de varios días, la planta tenía mucho mejor aspecto.

Los Gryffindor aún no habían llegado y los Slytherin ocuparon sus habituales asientos al fondo de la clase. La excepción fue Watson, que se colocó en segunda fila. Scorpius, sentado junto a Diana, lo observó con ojos maliciosos; a Watson aún se le notaban los rastros del Furnunculus que había recibido misteriosamente el día anterior. De todos los regalos que había recibido en su vida, Scorpius pensaba que la Capa de Invisibilidad era sin lugar a dudas el mejor de todos.

Un par de minutos después, los Gryffindor entraron charlando amistosamente entre ellos. Scorpius saludó a Albus con un neutro gesto de la cabeza y después se fijó en la expresión descorazonada que Urien le dirigía a Watson, con quien se veía obligado a sentarse la mayor parte de las veces que compartía clase con Slytherin. Entonces, Scorpius miró a su derecha; Britney era la que se había quedado sola esta vez.

-Pssst, Britney… -Ella lo miró inquisitivamente-. ¿Te sentarías con Sutherland?

Britney asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me da igual.

Scorpius se volvió hacia Urien.

-Eh, Sutherland… -llamó, en voz más alta-. Si te interesa, hay un sitio libre al lado de Steele.

Urien miró a Britney como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella no tenía nada en contra, asintió también y empezó a recoger sus cosas sin que pareciera importarle nada la expresión ofendida de Watson.

-¿Vas a sentarte con los Slytherin?

-Tú eres un Slytherin, subnormal –replicó Damon, irritado.

Los Slytherin y algunos Gryffindor, entre ellos Albus, se echaron a reír, aunque Scorpius se dio cuenta de que a Williamson y a alguno más no les hacía mucha gracia que Urien se sentara con Britney. Por su parte, Urien ocupó su nuevo asiento con la cara de alguien que no pensaba dejarse detener; estar sentado al lado de Watson tenía que ser sinceramente espantoso.

-¿Por qué ese Gryffindor se sienta con Britney? –le preguntó Diana, confundida por los recientes acontecimientos.

-Porque cualquiera preferiría sentarse con ella a sentarse con Watson –replicó Scorpius, en voz lo bastante alta como para que el aludido pudiera escucharlo.

Diana parecía ir a preguntar algo más, pero en ese momento Longbottom entró en el aula y todos los Slytherin, excepto Watson, se sentaron bien, cerraron la boca y parecieron quedarse mirando a un punto del infinito. Albus le había dicho a Scorpius que era como si los desconectaran a todos de golpe; Scorpius entendía la metáfora gracias a Estudios Muggle, pero lo consideraba simple supervivencia.

Longbottom saludó distraídamente a la clase y frunció el ceño en cuanto descubrió que Watson estaba solo y Urien se había sentado atrás con Britney.

-Señor Sutherland, ¿qué hace ahí?

Antes de que Urien contestara, Watson intervino con voz quejumbrosa.

-Malfoy le ha dicho que se siente con Steele, profesor.

La máscara inexpresiva de Scorpius se rompió con un fogonazo de incredulidad e indignación y después de fulminar a Watson con una mirada que prometía una docena de Furnunculus más se giró instintivamente hacia Longbottom en espera de su reacción.

-Usted no es nadie para decirle a los demás dónde deben sentarse, señor Malfoy –dijo el profesor, con irritación. Después, tanto su rostro como su voz se suavizaron-. Señor Sutherland, vuelva a su sitio, venga.

Scorpius no tenía intención de girarse a ver lo que hacía Urien hasta que le oyó con toda claridad.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí, profesor. No me he sentado con ella porque me lo haya dicho Scorpius, es que prefiero estar aquí.

Los ojos grises de Scorpius fueron rápidamente de Urien a Longbottom, hasta que Albus intervino, haciendo que todas las cabezas se volvieran hacia él.

-Es verdad, profesor. Malfoy no ha hecho nada malo. Watson se lo ha inventado, como hace siempre.

El hecho de que todos supieran ya que ellos dos estaban muy lejos de ser enemigos no hizo que se quedaran menos sorprendidos cuando vieron a Albus hablar en su defensa. Scorpius estaba entre ellos, preocupado, además, porque sabía que más tarde James agobiaría a Albus al respecto. Pero a Albus no parecía importarle. Estaba allí sentado, mirando a Longbottom como si no hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo normal.

A juzgar por la cara de Longbottom, él no opinaba lo mismo. A Scorpius le dio la impresión de que estaba a punto de agarrar a Albus del brazo y llevárselo a toda prisa a la enfermería para que le miraran la cabeza. Pero después se limitó a asentir secamente.

-Está bien.

* * *

Albus sabía con absoluta certeza que James y sus primos acabarían enterándose de lo que había pasado. En el improbable caso de que Watson se callara la boca, otros le irían con el cuento, impresionados al parecer por la idea de un Potter hablando a favor de un Malfoy.

Pero Scorpius era su amigo. Y empezaba a estar cansado de morderse la lengua cada vez que Neville, James o los demás la tomaban injustamente con él. Desde luego no iba a quedarse callado mientras dejaba que fuera Urien quien lo defendiera.

Tal y como esperaba, a la hora del té, James se acercó a él con esa cara que tenía cuando algo escapaba a su comprensión.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahora en Herbología?

-¿Quién ha perdido el culo para irte con el cuento? –replicó Albus despectivamente-. ¿Watson?

-Oh, créeme, todo el colegio sabe ya que has dado la cara por Malfoy.

Mientras recogían sus cosas al final de Herbología, cuando sus miradas se habían cruzado, Scorpius había vocalizado el nombre de su hermano con expresión preocupada. Albus había hecho un gesto de quitarle importancia. Y ahora que tenía a James delante seguía pensando que no era para tanto.

-Watson se inventa las cosas para que castiguen a Malfoy. ¿Eso te parece justo? Te recuerdo que si no fuera por él, Urien estaría muerto.

James pareció quedarse por un momento sin palabras.

-Tú sabrás lo que haces, Al. Pero fíate de él y ya verás cómo acabas.

Albus iba a decirle que era él quien se equivocaba, pero James ya había dado media vuelta y se estaba marchando. Sin saber muy bien qué había pasado y contento de haberse ahorrado una discusión, Albus se encogió mentalmente de hombros y se fue a sentarse a su sitio junto a sus amigos.

* * *

-Scorpius… -dijo su primo Gabriel, yendo hacia él en la Sala Común.

-¿Qué? –dijo Scorpius, que estaba jugando con Nox y llevaba un par de arañazos frescos en las manos para demostrarlo.

-¿Es verdad que has estado hablando con los Scamander?

-¿Hablando? Bueno, hace un par de semanas, en la biblioteca. –Y se habían saludado alguna que otra vez por los pasillos-. ¿Pasa algo?

Su primo lo miró con una expresión rara.

-No te fíes, Scorpius. ¿Es que no sabes quién es su madre?

Scorpius trató de recordar lo que sabía de la genealogía del apellido Scamander.

-¿Una tal Luna Lovegood? Su padre es el director de El Quisquilloso, ¿no?

Tanto los Lovegood como los Scamander se consideraban sangrepuras, aunque habían tenido cruces con sangremuggles de vez en cuando.

-Y aparte de eso, ¿no te suena el nombre de nada más? –preguntó Gabriel, con tono de pensar que era tonto.

-No. ¿Por qué?

Gabriel suspiró.

-Scorpius, su madre estuvo prisionera en Malfoy manor durante la guerra. Si están siendo simpáticos contigo probablemente es porque estén planeando alguna venganza, ¿comprendes?

Scorpius ni siquiera pensó en eso entonces, demasiado confuso y abochornado. Sabía que Voldemort había mantenido prisioneros a varias personas, incluso a un duende de Gringotts, durante la guerra, pero el único nombre que le habían dado era el de Ollivander.

-Voldemort les obligó –dijo automáticamente.

-Eso ya lo sé –replicó Gabriel, con impaciencia-. Tú ándate con ojo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero… son Hufflepuff.

-¿Y crees que ellos no son capaces de vengarse? No seas ingenuo, Scorpius. No es normal que quieran hablar contigo; debe de ser una trampa o algo así.

Scorpius tuvo que admitir que aquello resultaba raro y decidió ignorar a los gemelos, igual que trataba de hacer con los Weasley. No le resultó muy difícil, porque apenas tenía trato con ellos, aunque tenía que admitir que se había quedado con las ganas de conocerlos un poco más y averiguar en qué países habían estado.

Pero un par de días después se cruzó con ellos por los pasillos y los Scamander le saludaron con una sonrisa y un gesto con la cabeza. Scorpius iba a hacer caso omiso de su saludo, pero de pronto se le ocurrió que no podía dejar que dos mocosos de primero intentaran tenderle una trampa y se fueran de rositas. Él no le había hecho nada a nadie y no tenía por qué aguantar aquello.

-Eh, vosotros…-Los gemelos se dieron la vuelta y lo miraron con atención. Scorpius adoptó su aire más intimidante-. Sé quién es vuestra madre y qué pasó con mi familia, así que no intentéis haceros los simpáticos conmigo porque no va a colar.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada de asombro.

-¿Estás enfadado con nosotros porque nuestra madre estuvo prisionera en tu casa? –preguntó uno de ellos, con incredulidad.

La pose un tanto amenazadora de Scorpius se desinfló un poco porque dicho así, sonaba como una auténtica estupidez.

-Yo no estoy enfadado por eso. Pero sé que me queréis tender una trampa. Y como intentéis algo haré que os arrepintáis, ¿me habéis entendido? Yo no os he hecho nada, así que dejadme tranquilo y cada uno por su lado.

-¿Qué trampa? Nosotros no queremos tenderte una trampa.

-Ya. Queréis ser amigos míos –dijo con sarcasmo-. Aunque mi familia tuviera secuestrada a vuestra madre, ¿verdad?

Los Scamander volvieron a mirarse.

-Oye, si no nos quieres hablar, no nos hables. Pero esto no es ninguna trampa. ¿A que no, Lys?-Su hermano hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza-. Anda, vámonos.

Los gemelos se marcharon entonces y Scorpius observó sus espaldas iguales sin entender absolutamente nada.

* * *

En cuanto pilló a Albus a solas, Scorpius le contó lo que había pasado. Hasta ese momento no le había hecho falta porque había pensado que los Scamander no eran distintos a James Potter, a sus primos o a Longbottom, pero la conversación que había tenido con ellos le había dejado en terreno poco familiar.

-Tienes que ayudarme, Al. ¿Por qué no hablas con ellos, a ver si les sonsacas algo?

-No sé, Scorpius, para mí que dicen la verdad. Tú no conoces a su madre, es muy… distinta. A lo mejor ni se dio cuenta de que la tenían prisionera porque estaba pensando en animales raros.

-No digas tonterías, Albus –replicó Scorpius, impaciente-. ¿Cómo no va a darse cuenta de algo así? Venga, habla tú con ellos. Pregúntales si les caigo mal y esas cosas.

Albus suspiró resignadamente y se rascó la nariz.

-Está bien. Pero ya te digo que los Scamander no son así. No los he visto enfadados ni una sola vez en la vida.

-¿Los conoces mucho?

-Su madre es muy amiga de mis padres, sobre todo de mi padre, y también es la madrina de mi hermana. Lo que pasa es que ellos también han pasado mucho tiempo en el extranjero, como tú, así que no les he visto muchas veces. Lorcan es el que más habla, Lysander es más callado.

-¿Y te han hablado alguna vez de mi familia?

-No, nunca. Casi siempre están hablando de animales.

Scorpius se quedó pensativo mientras le daba vueltas a su pulsera. La idea de que alguien que había sufrido a manos de su familia no le tuviera animadversión resultaba totalmente ajena a su experiencia. Estaba Albus, claro, pero Albus era una excepción en sí mismo. Scorpius no creía que fuera a haber muchos más como él.

-Creo que mi familia subvencionó una de sus expediciones el año pasado –dijo, recordando de pronto-. Mi padre me dijo algo de eso.

-¿Sí? –exclamó Albus, muy sorprendido.

-Sí, estoy casi seguro de que fue a los Scamander –dijo, tratando de hacer memoria. Su padre le hablaba a veces de sus negocios, pero la verdad era que él pocas veces le escuchaba, porque normalmente el tema le parecía un aburrimiento-. No es un apellido difícil de olvidar.

Albus tenía cara de considerarlo muy importante.

-A lo mejor tu familia quería… ya sabes, ayudarles para compensar lo que le hicieron a ella en la guerra.

-A lo mejor –asintió Scorpius-. A ellos no les gusta lo que tuvieron que hacer en la guerra, en serio. Mis abuelos y mi padre ni siquiera quieren contarnos lo que Voldemort les hizo para torturarlos, dicen que somos demasiado pequeños.

Albus asintió otra vez, mirándolo con compasión.

-Hablaré con ellos, Scorp. Pero ya verás como no tienen nada contra ti.

* * *

Albus se hizo el encontradizo con los gemelos al día siguiente, cuando salían del Gran Comedor después de tomar el té.

-Hola, Albus –dijeron a la vez.

-Hola. ¿Os vais a ver a Hagrid?

Los gemelos se habían hecho visitantes habituales de aquella cabaña y a menudo se les veía hablando también con el profesor Zhou.

-No, hoy no. Tenemos un montón de deberes que hacer.

Los Slytherin de segundo salieron entonces del Gran Comedor y Albus intercambió una mirada fugaz con Scorpius, quien le hizo un disimulado gesto de ánimo antes de seguir su camino con sus amigos. Albus suspiró para sí mismo, porque no sabía muy bien cómo hacer aquello.

-¿Qué tal os va todo?

-Bien.

-Quería preguntaros… no sé, ¿qué tal lleváis que Scorpius Malfoy esté aquí? –Albus intentó que su tono sonara lo más casual posible.

Los gemelos parecieron extrañados por la pregunta.

-Nos da igual. Aunque está como una cabra, la verdad. Cree que queremos vengarnos de él o algo así, ¿a que sí, Lys?

Su hermano asintió silenciosamente.

-¿Y os queréis vengar?-preguntó Albus.

-Claro que no. Nuestra madre dice que los Malfoy no querían tenerla prisionera y que eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y que nosotros no debemos pensar en esas cosas. Además, Scorpius no tiene la culpa de nada de eso. Sería injusto vengarnos de él, ¿no?

-Sí, yo también pienso así –dijo Albus, aliviado-. Además, ya sabéis lo que hizo el año pasado. Si fuera malo, no me habría ayudado con Urien.

-No, claro. –Lorcan se encogió de hombros-. No sabemos por qué se puso así con nosotros, ¿verdad, Lys?

Lysander negó con la cabeza.

-Todo el mundo se mete con él por lo que hicieron sus abuelos –explicó Albus-. Por eso cree que le queréis tender una trampa.

-¿Te lo ha dicho él? –preguntó Lorcan, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-No, no –dijo, intentando no ponerse colorado al verse medio pillado-. Lo supongo. Y he visto cómo se meten con él.

-Sí, tu hermano no lo puede ni ver. Nos dijo que habláramos con él si Scorpius se metía con nosotros. Pero la verdad es que nunca nos ha hecho nada.

Albus sintió una oleada de exasperación ante la maniobra de James. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano estuviera tan ciego?

-Sí, James se cree que es Voldemort reencarnado.

El silencioso Lysander se decidió a intervenir también, cambiando de tema.

-Oye, Albus, ¿quieres ver el pedazo de ámbar con un billywig dentro que nos han enviado nuestros padres?

-Claro –dijo, interesado. La gente decía que sus aguijones secos eran uno de los ingredientes de las meigas fritas.

-Acompáñanos, está en nuestro dormitorio.

Albus echó a andar con ellos hacia la disimulada entrada de la sala Común de Hufflepuff, que estaba cerca de las cocinas del colegio. En teoría, la ubicación de las entradas a las cuatro Salas Comunes era un secreto, pero en la práctica todos sabían más o menos dónde estaban. Lo que Albus ignoraba era que estuviera localizada justo detrás de un cuadro muy realista que representaba una escena campestre. Al igual que en Gryffindor, debían decir una contraseña para que la puerta se abriera. Albus se quedó muy sorprendido cuando Lorcan la dijo delante de él y lo miraron como si dieran por sentado que iba a entrar con ellos.

-¿Queréis que entre?

-¿Está prohibido? –preguntó Lorcan, sorprendido.

-No creo que está prohibido, es que… no se hace. –Que él supiera, la única excepción a esto era la celebración del Solsticio, de la que Scorpius le había hablado-. Y no deberíais haber dicho la contraseña delante de mí.

-Ah, ya… Bueno, no pasa nada, la van a cambiar mañana.

Un alumno de esa Casa salió en ese momento por la puerta entreabierta del cuadro y los miró a los tres con una ligera curiosidad

-Oye, Richardson, ¿hay algún problema si entra un momento con nosotros? –preguntó Lorcan.

Para sorpresa de Albus, Richardson le dirigió una sonrisa amable.

-No creo, él es de fiar.

-Puedo esperar fuera, en serio.

-No digas tonterías, Potter. Siempre serás bienvenido en Hufflepuff.

Lorcan le metió entonces prisa para que entrara y Albus le siguió, intuyendo que Richardson había actuado así por ser hijo de Harry Potter. La idea le hacía sentirse afortunado e incómodo a la vez. Le gustaba mucho ver que la gente admiraba tanto a su padre, y bueno, conllevaba sus ventajas, pero también tenía la sensación de que todo era un poco absurdo. Richardson no tenía ni idea de cómo era él, podría haber sido un asqueroso como Watson, incluso una mala persona. Si algo le había enseñado su amistad con Scorpius era que los padres eran los padres y los hijos eran los hijos.

Pero una vez dentro, Albus no pudo dejar de observar todos los detalles de aquella Sala Común, que podría haber sido la suya. Era distinta a la de Gryffindor y, por lo que Scorpius le había contado, a la de Slytherin. Estaba decorada con tapices de color amarillo y los sillones tenían un aspecto realmente mullido y confortable, como pollitos gigantes. Alrededor de la Sala, que era redonda, había catorce pequeñas puertas redondeadas, como madrigueras, que debían conducir a los dormitorios. Cerca de las ventanas había dos macetas con dos frondosas plantas. Los alumnos estaban charlando tranquilamente, o jugando a las cartas y todos lo miraron con sorpresa al verlo allí, aunque no parecían exactamente disgustados. Albus, nervioso al notar tantos ojos fijos en él, saludó torpemente con la mano.

-Hola, Albus –dijo Harry Creevey, acercándose a él. Iba con su amigo Brian, un chico alto y rubio-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Parecía más curioso que otra cosa, pero Albus seguía siendo demasiado consciente de que lo que estaba haciendo era totalmente insólito. No le gustaba llamar tanto la atención.

-Sólo he venido a que Lorcan y Lysander me enseñen una cosa.

-Espera un momento, Albus, ahora volvemos –dijo entonces Lorcan, desapareciendo con su hermano por una de las puertas.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Harry.

-No sé si es un secreto, espera que vuelvan.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño.

-Espero que no hayan vuelto a meter ninguno de sus bichos en los dormitorios.

-No, no es ningún animal –le aseguró Albus.

-Mejor.

Los gemelos no tardaron en salir y tampoco tuvieron inconveniente en enseñarles a Harry y Brian el pedazo de ámbar, del que se sentían muy orgullosos. Según ellos, tenía más de diez mil años. Albus lo examinó con atención.

-Está genial –dijo al final-. Pero ahora es mejor que me vaya. Yo también tengo muchos deberes que hacer.

-Vale, nos vemos.

Albus salió entonces de allí y echó a andar hacia las escaleras principales para subir a su Sala Común. Se alegraba de que los gemelos no tuvieran nada contra Scorpius y había sido interesante ver el ámbar y el interior de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. No había salido tan mal, después de todo, pero esperaba no tener que volver a cumplir un encargo así de tonto nunca más.

* * *

Un par de días después, Scorpius se las arregló para encontrarse con los gemelos. Albus ya le había contado lo que ellos habían dicho sobre él, y aunque costaba de creer, estaba claro que si los Scamander hubieran querido vengarse no habrían tenido razón para mentirle a Albus, al que habrían considerado de su bando.

-Eh…

Ellos lo miraron con extrañeza.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el que debía ser Lorcan. Scorpius había decidido llamar así al primer gemelo que hablara hasta que la conversación no revelara otra cosa.

-¿Dijisteis en serio no queréis vengaros por lo de vuestra madre?

-Jo, qué pesado, que no queremos vengarnos de nadie.

Scorpius asintió.

-Está bien… Me alegro. Ya tengo bastante con James Potter y los Weasley.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros.

-Tú no nos has hecho nada.

Hubo una pausa incómoda. Scorpius se dio cuenta de que los gemelos encontraban realmente incomprensible todo aquel asunto.

-¿Es verdad que has estado viviendo en el extranjero? –preguntó Lysander de pronto.

-Sí.

-¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó Lorcan.

-No sé, en muchos sitios. –Hizo memoria-. China, Grecia, Estados Unidos, Australia… España, Francia, Italia… Israel, Senegal… ¿Y vosotros?

-Nosotros también hemos estado en Israel y en Estados Unidos. Nuestros padres querían fotografiar una manada que queda de piesgrandes.

-Oh, ¡yo también los vi! –exclamó Scorpius-. Mi madre nos llevó a mi hermana y a mí a verlos. Eran enormes. Y cómo apestaban.

Los gemelos sonrieron.

-Sí, es verdad. A carne podrida. También hemos vivido en Nueva Zelanda, Angola, Papúa-Nueva Guinea, México, Marruecos… Nuestros padres siempre están haciendo expediciones para buscar y fotografiar animales exóticos. –Scorpius vio cómo Lysander le hacía a Lorcan un gesto casi imperceptible-. ¿Por qué has vivido tú en el extranjero?

-Mi padre estaba haciendo negocios por todo el mundo. Y supongo que además querían que nos criáramos fuera de Inglaterra para que nos dejaran tranquilos.

Esto último no se lo habían dicho con esas palabras, pero Scorpius había sumado dos y dos. Les habían alejado de Inglaterra porque era peligrosa para ellos, no había más que ver cómo le habían recibido en Hogwarts. Y aun así, en Italia habían intentado matar a su padre.

-¿Qué tal es Australia? ¿Qué animales viste allí?

Scorpius les contestó, tratando de hacer memoria, y pronto se embarcó en una conversación sobre los países en los que habían estado. Los Scamander prácticamente sólo hablaban de los animales que habían visto en cada sitio y en la comida más rara que habían probado, pero aun así era interesante. Se trataba de países mucho más exóticos que los que él había visitado. Antes de darse cuenta los tres terminaron sentados en uno de los bancos de piedra que había por los pasillos, charlando tranquilamente.

"_Querido Scorpius,_

_La verdad es que me ha sorprendido mucho lo que me has contado de los Scamander. Cuando terminó la guerra traté de hablar con Luna Lovegood para decirle que sentía lo que le había pasado en Malfoy manor y su padre me dijo que ella no quería volverme a ver en la vida. Quizás el tiempo ha hecho que esté menos enfadada conmigo y con tus abuelos. Si es así, me alegro, y es un gesto que le honra. De todos modos, ten cuidado con lo que dices delante de los gemelos, porque podrían decírselo a sus padres y Lovegood se lo podría decir a su vez a Potter._

_Por cierto, espero que repases genealogías, Scorpius. Una de las tatarabuelas de Luna Lovegood era una Diggory prima hermana del padre de tu tatarabuelo, Cygnus Black. Y su bisabuelo materno, Jacob, era primo hermano de tu tatarabuelo, Caronte Malfoy. Esas cosas tendrías que saberlas. De todos modos, contestando a tu pregunta, el parecido en el color del pelo es simple coincidencia. _

_No se me ocurre por qué demonios íbamos a querer ir de vacaciones a Papúa-Nueva Guinea (no, no tenemos negocios allí), pero imagino que podemos hablarlo cuando vengas en Pascua. _

_Cambiando de tema, si todo sale bien, los Malfoy pronto daremos una sorpresita. No te digo nada más, ya lo verás tú mismo en El Profeta cuando llegue el momento. Y tranquilo, que es algo bueno. Podrás sentirte orgulloso. Pero espero que no presumas mucho. Los Malfoy no alardean. Admito que personalmente me costó mucho seguir esa regla cuando tenía tu edad, pero creo que tú sabrás hacerlo mejor que yo._

_Nos vemos pronto, Scorpius. Besos,_

_Draco Malfoy"_

_Continuará_


	13. Chapter 13 El aliado de Rookwood

**NdA:** Gracias por leer y comentar! Debo unas pocas respuestas a comentarios, pero los contestaré a lo largo del día.

Capítulo 13 **El aliado de Rookwood**

-Esto es un chantaje en toda regla. O vienes con nosotros a ver el partido de los Cannons contra los Tornados o… o… le contaremos a Lily qué pasó la primera vez que le diste un beso a una chica.

Harry elevó una indignada protesta que quedó eclipsada por los ruegos de Lily, quien quería que su tío Ron le contara aquella historia lo antes posible. Hermione, mientras tanto, sonreía un poco.

-Si quieres evitarte la ignominia, sólo tienes que acompañarnos, Harry.-Él dudó un poco, porque realmente le parecía un poco de mal gusto salir a divertirse cuando todo iba tan horriblemente mal y ella insistió-. Te vendrá bien relajarte un poco.

Lily le cogió de la mano.

-Sí, papá, tienes que venir con nosotros.-Se giró hacia Ron-. Pero también quiero saber qué pasó la primera vez que papá besó a una chica.

Harry le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Ron, que se limitó a sonreír con despreocupación.

-Venga, colega, ve a buscar tu banderín de los Cannons y nos vamos.

Hacía casi un año que Harry no iba a ningún partido y de pronto la perspectiva le pareció demasiado tentadora, así que hizo lo que Ron decía y fue a buscar su banderín. No había nada que pudiera hacer por el caso en ese momento, ni en su casa, ni en su despacho. Cuando regresó, Lily lo recibió con expresión horrorizada.

-¿De verdad se echó a_ llorar_?

Harry fulminó a Ron de nuevo con la mirada y éste pareció tan poco impresionado como la primera vez.

-Traidor.

-La chiquilla tiene que saber la verdad antes o después, Harry.

-¿Tan mal besas, tío Harry? –preguntó Hugo, divertido.

-Por supuesto que no. Anda, vámonos. Y se acabó hablar de besos.

Los días de partido era posible ir a los campos de quidditch usando la Red Flú, así que se metieron uno a uno en la chimenea y salieron en una terminal situada a la entrada del campo. La gente empezó a murmurar en cuanto los vio, y algunos niños, demasiado pequeños para ir a Hogwarts, se acercaron de la mano de sus padres y madres para saludarlos y pedirles autógrafos y hasta hacerse fotos con él. Harry nunca le decía que no a los niños. Pero la gente estaba demasiado acostumbrados a verlos como para que se pudiera armar un verdadero alboroto y al cabo de unos minutos pudieron entrar al campo.

Las gradas estaban ya bastante llenas de gente, aunque faltaban casi veinte minutos para que empezara el partido. Ginny estaba cubriendo otro encuentro, así que Harry no se molestó en buscarla con la mirada en la zona de la prensa. Al cabo de un rato se acercó un hombre de aspecto cordial.

-Señor Potter, señores Weasley, al señor Rookwood les gustaría invitarlos a ver el partido desde el palco presidencial.

Harry no necesitó mirar a Hermione para saber que ella no quería ir allí. Tal y como estaban las cosas, dejarse ver al lado de Rookwood podía ser interpretado como que apoyaban su candidatura, cosa que estaba muy alejada de la verdad.

-Dígale, por favor, que se lo agradecemos mucho, pero preferimos quedarnos aquí.

-¿Están seguros?

-Sí, sí, muchísimas gracias.

El empleado del club les hizo una cortés inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida y se marchó. Sólo entonces Harry miró a Hermione, que tenía una expresión ligeramente despectiva en el rostro.

-Si se cree que va a utilizarnos lo lleva claro.

-¿Pasa algo, mamá? –preguntó Hugo.

-No, cariño, cosas de política.

Ron, que se había quedado mirando en dirección al palco, hizo un ruidito ahogado.

-No me lo puedo creer.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry, intrigado.

-Es el hurón. Con su mujer y su hija. Están ahí, sentaditos al lado de Rookwood.

Harry y Hermione se giraron en esa dirección. Ron no se equivocaba; el pálido cabello rubio de Malfoy era inconfundible.

-Tienes razón, es Malfoy –dijo ella, asombrada-. No lo entiendo; ¿Rokwood se ha vuelto loco o qué? Es el movimiento más estúpido que podía haber hecho.

-Mejor para Kingsley, ¿no? –replicó Harry, aunque también lo consideraba un fallo demasiado tonto para alguien como Rookwood, sobre todo ahora que ya era vox populi que quería presentarse a las elecciones.

-Sí, pero esperaba algo más de Rookwood, la verdad. Al fin y al cabo, arriesgó su vida en la guerra para salvar a magos de origen muggle.

-Yo lo que no puedo creer es que el hurón tenga la cara dura de intentar meterse en política –gruñó Ron, mientras agarraba un puñado de palomitas dulces y se lo metía en la boca-. ¿No hay manera de librarse de ellos? Si yo fuera Malfoy, me habría encerrado en mi casa y no habría vuelto a dejarme ver en público de pura vergüenza.

-Si fueras Malfoy, no conocerías la vergüenza –replicó Harry.

Entonces volvió a mirar en dirección al palco. No estaba muy seguro de las creencias actuales de los Malfoy porque el comportamiento de Scorpius durante el ataque de los dementores le había descolocado un poco. Pero sí estaba seguro de que no quería que recuperaran la posición que habían tenido antes de la guerra, no si seguían teniendo prejuicios de sangre. Eso sería una burla y una falta de respeto para toda la gente que había muerto luchando contra Voldemort.

* * *

Desde su posición, Draco podía ver mucho mejor al Trío y a los dos niños y frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando vio sus caras vueltas hacia él. No le sorprendió nada que no quisieran ir al palco con Rookwood; supieran o no que estaba él allí, era de esperar que no quisieran dar la sensación de que apoyaban a al oponente de Shacklebolt. Rookwood tampoco se sorprendió mucho.

-Lo cortés era invitarlos –dijo simplemente.

Draco asintió, entendiéndolo perfectamente. Tampoco en realidad le extrañaba que estuvieran intrigados con su presencia en ese palco, porque no eran los únicos. No todos habían sabido que los Malfoy iban a ser invitados de honor de Rookwood aquella tarde y miraban al presidente de los Tornados como si tuvieran dudas sobre su salud mental. Draco sabía que en cuanto terminara el partido, los periodistas se abalanzarían a preguntarle a Rookwood qué estaba haciendo él allí. Al menos podía contar con que el enviado de El Profeta –el enviado de Sienna Bullard- no iba a despellejarlo en su artículo.

Muy en el fondo, Draco seguía pensando que Rookwood podría haber conseguido financiación para su compaña sin necesidad de recurrir al dinero de los Malfoy. Y el hecho de estar allí ese día, el hecho de que Rookwood estuviera corriendo ese riesgo por él, no dejaba de maravillarle. Quizás era porque hasta ese momento no había creído realmente que fuera a hacerlo.

Los Cannons no tenían mucho que hacer contra los Tornados y cinco minutos después de que apareciera la snitch, la Buscadora del equipo de Rookwood la atrapó con la pirueta más espectacular del partido. Draco se puso en pie un poco decepcionado, porque lo que más le gustaba del quidditch era ver competir a los Buscadores, y cruzó una mirada expresiva con Astoria, quien también sabía que ahora tendrían que vérselas con la prensa. Esta le guiñó el ojo, y Draco, ella y Cassandra salieron con Rookwood del palco.

Tal y como esperaban, los periodistas estaban fuera y se acercaron inmediatamente a Rookwood. Después de un par de preguntas sobre el resultado del partido, el periodista de El Profeta –el otro era de la WWZ y uno más de Quidditch Today- se dirigió directamente a Draco.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿es la primera vez que viene al palco de los Tornados?

-Sí. Normalmente vamos a ver los partidos de los Falcon Falmouth, pero el señor Rookwood ha tenido la amabilidad de invitarnos al campo esta tarde.

Los periodistas volvieron a girarse hacia Rookwood como si esperaran confirmación y éste sonrió.

-El señor Malfoy es uno de mis aliados más valiosos, tengo que tratarlo bien –dijo, en un tono ligero.

Si no hubiera sido por lo mucho que había practicado en los últimos veinte años a ocultar sus emociones, Draco sabía que se habría quedado mirando a Rookwood con la boca abierta. Pero consiguió mantener el semblante impasible y cuando los periodistas se volvieron hacia él, ocultando mucho peor su incredulidad, Draco estaba seguro de que su propia cara sólo dejaba traslucir una absoluta tranquilidad, como si no tuviera nada de raro que un candidato a Ministro de Magia se aliara con alguien que tenía la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Aliado? ¿En su carrera política? –preguntó el periodista de la radio.

-Sí.-Rookwood le dirigió a Draco una mirada llena de confianza-. El señor Malfoy posee una mente admirable para los negocios y valoro mucho sus conocimientos en política exterior.

El periodista tragó saliva, obviamente aturdido.

-¿No le preocupa…? Bueno, ¿no le preocupa verse perjudicado por el… pasado del señor Malfoy?

Draco alzó una ceja, fingiendo una indiferencia que no sentía, mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba a la espera de la respuesta de Rookwood.

-Mi opinión de la gente no se basa sólo en lo que hicieron durante la guerra, especialmente si hablamos de adolescentes. Al fin y al cabo, el mundo no se detuvo en mayo de 1998, ¿verdad? La política es un asunto de adultos, y como _adulto_, la trayectoria del señor Malfoy es intachable. Nuestra idea de lo que debe ser el mundo mágico es muy parecida y, como ya he dicho, lo considero uno de mis aliados más valiosos.

Aquello era mucho, mucho más de lo que Draco honestamente había esperado. Por supuesto, antes de la guerra aquello habría sido lo _mínimo_, pero ese tipo de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza fugazmente sin que les hiciera ya ningún caso. Lo cierto era que nadie, fuera de su círculo íntimo, había dado así la cara por él, nadie en esos veinte años había afirmado públicamente que él era valioso. Draco observó a Rookwood, con su abundante cabello blanco y su gesto un tanto severo y tuvo la sensación de que estaba siendo sincero. Y por primera vez desde que le había conocido sintió verdadera lealtad hacia él. Ya no se trataba sólo de apoyar la ambición de un hombre porque podía beneficiar también a la suya.

Se trataba también de apoyarlo porque creía en él.

Los periodistas, sin embargo, aún parecían tener problemas para asimilar que todo aquello estaba pasando de verdad.

-¿Y cuál es su idea de lo que debe ser el mundo mágico?

-Un mundo enfocado hacia el futuro, pero que respete nuestras tradiciones. No nos estamos haciendo ningún favor a nosotros mismos imitando indiscriminadamente a los muggles.

-¿Está usted de acuerdo, señor Malfoy?

-Sí, completamente. Debemos encontrar nuestro propio camino. Y creo que el señor Rookwood es el cambio que necesitamos.

No habría podido ser más sincero.

* * *

Ginny se esperaba la foto de Rookwood con los Malfoy en la sección de Deportes, ya que Harry le había dicho que los habían visto juntos en el palco. Pero no esperaba encontrarse también con un artículo valorando positivamente la alianza entre ambos, ni mucho menos con una editorial que, con sutileza, atacaba a Shacklebolt y, de rebote, a Harry. Sus ojos saltaron por las líneas más ofensivas - _…vivir de las rentas de la guerra… no dejarnos cegar por el pasado…_- y la rabia que había estado acumulando desde que El Profeta había empezado a cuestionar a Harry explotó dentro de ella como un volcán exquisito e imparable. Si alguien trató de detenerla, no se enteró; antes de darse cuenta había irrumpido en el despacho de Sienna Bullard y se había encarado airadamente con ella.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo, tirando el periódico sobre su mesa-. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Es que apoyas a Draco _Malfoy_?

Sienna se recuperó rápidamente de su sorpresa y se limitó a arquear las cejas.

-Ginevra, querida, me pasma que creas que esta es manera de entrar en mi despacho. ¿Acaso te has criado con _lobos_?

Pero cuando Ginny estaba en ese estado, la frialdad no surtía efecto en ella.

-No me equivoco, ¿verdad? ¡Estás del lado de Rookwood!

-Esto puede ser un shock para ti, pero en las editoriales y los artículos de opinión, los periodistas pueden dar su opinión. Rookwood es un candidato interesante, y hasta donde yo sé, este periódico jamás le hizo un juramento de lealtad a Shacklebolt.

-¡Al menos Shacklebolt no se alía con mortífagos!

Sienna frunció el ceño.

-¿Crees que si Malfoy fuera un mortífago Hesper Scrimgeour formaría parte de esto? Su padre fue torturado y asesinado por mortífagos, por si lo has olvidado.

Ginny apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó hacia delante.

-Es ella quien parece haberlo olvidado, si se junta con ese bastardo.

Sienna respiró hondo.

-Tus opiniones sobre política no me interesan. Ni siquiera me sorprenden. Pero este es mi periódico y yo marco la línea editorial. Si tienes algún…

Ginny la interrumpió.

-¿Qué línea editorial? ¿Insultar a mi marido? Si no fuera por él, ahora habría un mortífago diciéndote lo que tienes que escribir.-La miró con desdén-. Aunque por lo que he visto puede que ya haya un mortífago diciéndotelo.

Sienna se puso airadamente en pie. Ginny pensó por un momento que iba a sacar la varita y se encontró deseando que lo hiciera, porque con una buena pelea al menos podría desahogarse y quitarse toda la frustración que llevaba acumulando desde hacía semanas. Pero Sienna consiguió dominarse, y aunque sus ojos lanzaban chispas, no hizo ademán de ir a atacarla.

-Yo sólo te veo a_ ti _diciéndome lo que tengo que escribir. A una periodista de deportes. –Su voz era cortante como el filo de un cuchillo-. ¿Acaso crees que lo que hiciste durante la guerra te da derecho a exigirle al mundo que obre a tu gusto? No en mi periódico. Así que sal por esa puerta y vuelve a tu trabajo. Y como vuelvas a irrumpir así en mi despacho y vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono, puedes darte por despedida.

Ginny ni lo pensó.

-¿Crees que quiero trabajar para un medio de comunicación que ataca a Harry y defiende a esa basura de Malfoy?-Resopló despectivamente-. No pienso formar parte de esto. Me largo de aquí.

No se quedó a esperar la reacción de Sienna. Ginny dio media vuelta y se marchó, dando un portazo.

* * *

"_Querido Hiram,_

_Acabo de tener una conversación ridícula con Ginny Potter. No debería de haberme sorprendido tanto, considerando cuánto hemos cuestionado a su marido, pero… Oh, qué criatura más desagradable.._

_Lamento comunicarte que acaba de entrar en mi despacho hecha una furia y con modales más que espantosos me ha recriminado que El Profeta apoyara a alguien capaz de aliarse con Draco Malfoy, al que ha tildado de mortífago sin vacilar. Además, se ha despedido._

_Bien, no la echaré de menos aunque sea una periodista bastante competente. Y sé que nunca habíamos contemplado la posibilidad de ganar el apoyo de Potter y su círculo, pero a decir verdad no esperaba tampoco que manifestaran esa hostilidad. ¿Significa esto que van a atacarnos abiertamente? En ese caso, nuestras posibilidades de éxito pueden verse reducidas._

_Espero que podamos reunirnos pronto para hablar de ese tema. _

_Saludos,_

_Sienna Bullard"_

* * *

Ginny fue directamente al ministerio. No sabía si Harry estaría allí o fuera, en alguna misión, pero tuvo suerte y lo encontró en su despacho. En cuanto entró por la puerta, Harry frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, preocupado.

-¿Ginny? ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó, acercándose a ella.

-¿Has leído El Profeta de hoy?

-Sí.

-No puedo creer que esa estúpida esté apoyando a Malfoy. A Malfoy, por las barbas de Merlín. Ya no podía aguantarlo más, Harry. He dejado el trabajo.

Él pareció más sorprendido que complacido.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Te has despedido?

Aquella no era exactamente la reacción que esperaba conseguir y Ginny se puso un poco a la defensiva.

-¿Crees que iba a quedarme allí, trabajando para alguien que te insulta y que ahora resulta que defiende mortífagos?

Harry aún la miró con aire pasmado unos segundos más, aunque después sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa.

-Vaya… Pues… gracias por apoyarme, Gin –dijo, dándole un beso cariñoso-. Aunque reconozco que no me lo esperaba. ¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres? Sé cuánto te gusta tu trabajo.

Por bonitas que fueran sus palabras, aquella tampoco era la reacción que quería.

-¿Es que no te cabrea que Bullard esté defendiendo a Malfoy y que os esté atacando a Shacklebolt y a ti?

Harry dio un suspiro cansado.

-Claro que me cabrea Pero sinceramente, en estos momentos estoy tan agobiado con el caso de las desapariciones que no puedo perder el tiempo preocupándome por las elecciones.

A Ginny se le escapó un breve jadeo de incredulidad. Ella estaba tan indignada que había dejado su empleo y Harry lo llamaba "perder el tiempo preocupándose por las elecciones".

-¿Y no piensas hacer nada?

La pregunta pareció sorprender a Harry.

-Todo el mundo sabe que yo apoyo a Kingsley.

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a Bullard, y a Rookwood y a Malfoy.-No podía creer que tuviera que decirle esas cosas-. Harry, tenemos que detenerlos.

Él se la quedó mirando unos segundos con una expresión ligeramente acosada que Ginny no llegó a entender.

-No sé qué quieres que haga. Yo no soy político, es Hermione quien está organizando la campaña de Kingsley. –Su voz se tiñó de solicitud-. Si quieres ayudar, ¿por qué no vas a hablar con ella?

Ginny se sentía como si le hubieran echado encima un cubo de agua fría. Había esperado encontrarse a Harry tan enfadado como ella, dispuesto a pararle los pies a Malfoy y compañía como había hecho otras veces. Había pensado que valoraría que se hubiera despedido del periódico, que habría dado por sentado que ella no podía seguir allí en esas circunstancias. Y en vez de eso, actuaba como si no le importara. El caso de las desapariciones era grave y ella entendía que le estuviera dedicando toda su atención; era la primera que deseaba que lo resolviera de una vez. Pero había otras amenazas. Y joder, había dejado su empleo por él.

-Está bien, voy a buscarla –dijo, secamente.

-Ginny…

-No, lo entiendo, tú estás ocupado con otras cosas. Ya hablamos luego.

Una parte de ella esperaba que Harry fuera tras ella. No lo hizo, y Ginny se fue hacia el despacho de Hermione intentando luchar contra la decepción que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

* * *

Harry no entendía qué había pasado con Ginny. La noticia de que había dejado su empleo le había descolocado por completo y a partir de ahí, todo parecía haber ido de mal en peor. Y ni siquiera tenía muy claro por qué se había enfadado con él.

Pero era verdad que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para andar preocupándose más de la cuenta por lo que hacía el idiota de Malfoy: Kingsley y Hermione eran perfectamente capaces de desenmascararlo si era necesario, estaba seguro.

Una de las razones de que no hubiera intentado seguir a Ginny era que tenía programada una reunión para ese mismo instante; era cuestión de minutos que llegaran sus agentes y estos no se hicieron esperar. Habían conseguido examinar todos los laboratorios y clínicas que habían comprado secuenciadores genéticos en los últimos dos años, y habían comprobado que al menos allí, nadie había estado haciendo magia. Tampoco ocultaban cámaras secretas en las que llevar a cabo horribles experimentos.

Pero los BIM habían encontrado algo. Una firma llamada Jones & McKenzie había comprado dos secuenciadores, uno tres meses antes de la primera desaparición y otro dos meses después. Todos sus papeles parecían en orden, pero cuando los aurores habían ido allí para tratar de colarse en busca de evidencias, se habían encontrado con que tal empresa no existía. Los BIM habían tratado entonces de buscar más información sobre Jones & McKenzie y habían llegado a la conclusión de que era una firma fantasma.

-Podrían ser ellos –dijo entonces Chloe.

-Es una posibilidad –asintió Harry, aunque también podría tratarse de alguna organización muggle que estaba haciendo experimentos genéticos ilegales sin relación con las desapariciones-. Quiero que tratéis de poneros en contacto con la persona que tramitó la venta de esos dos secuenciadores, a ver si recuerda algo de esos clientes. Avisad si necesitáis permiso del Wizengamot para usar la Legeremancia.

-Jefe… -dijo Celeste Robards. Harry la miró inquisitivamente-. Esos experimentos que creemos que están haciendo… ¿podrían estar buscando la manera de quitarnos nuestra magia?

Harry recordó la conversación que había tenido con Ron y Hermione días atrás.

-No lo sé –contestó, con sinceridad-. Pero Maureen Jones dijo algo de unos monstruos. Eso suena a otro tipo de experimentos.

La reunión continuó casi una hora más, y después Harry tuvo que ir al despacho de Shacklebolt a reunirse allí con el ministro y con la jefa del Departamento de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales, Fiona Spinnet, cuya hija Alicia había sido compañera de Harry en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Esperaban una nueva visita de delegados extranjeros –esta vez de Nueva Zelanda- y tenían que organizar la seguridad. Normalmente, Harry enviaba a una pareja de aurores, pero los neozelandeses habían oído hablar de las desapariciones y exigían mayores medidas de seguridad. La reunión se alargó un poco más de lo previsto porque Harry tenía a todos los aurores ocupados y fue difícil reorganizarlo todo para reforzar la seguridad en la reunión internacional sin descuidar a la comunidad mágica.

A Harry le habría gustado preguntarle a Kingsley qué pensaba de la alianza entre Rokwood y Malfoy, pero los dos estaban demasiado ocupados. Entre una cosa y otra, Harry sólo pudo sentarse a almorzar pasadas las dos de la tarde. Justo cuando hacía desaparecer los restos de la comida, Hermione llamó a la puerta de su despacho.

-¿Puedo pasar? –dijo, con una suave sonrisa.

-Claro, siéntate.

Hermione ocupó la silla que había frente a su escritorio.

-Llevo medio día intentando dar contigo.

-Hoy voy de reunión en reunión. ¿Has hablado con Ginny?

-Sí, y me ha dicho que ha dejado su empleo y que no piensa tolerar que Bullard, Malfoy y Rookwood se salgan con la suya. Estaba de muy mal humor cuando ha venido a mi despacho.

Harry asintió. No había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado, pero se sentía igual de incómodo que aquella mañana, igual de agobiado ante la idea de que Ginny pensara que debía enfrentarse a Rokwood, como si ella creyera que su obligación era resolver todos los males del mundo mágico.

-Sí, tengo que hablar con ella. ¿Tú te esperabas que El Profeta apoyara la decisión de Rookwood de contar con Malfoy?

-Por lo que Ginny dice, a Bullard le interesa Rookwood.-Sus ojos se volvieron algo duros-. Ya no me extrañan tanto algunas de las cosas que ha publicado en los últimos meses.

Al comprender que El Profeta debía de haber estado preparando el terreno para ese apoyo, Harry descubrió que lo encontraba ligeramente reconfortante. Al menos ahora sabía que El Profeta le estaba cuestionando por motivos políticos, no porque él lo estuviera haciendo realmente mal. Eso le quitaba un pequeño peso de encima.

Le estaba bien empleado, por dejarse influir por la prensa.

-Pero… es Malfoy, Harry –continuó Hermione-. Ya me cuesta creer que Rookwood se haya aliado con él como para asimilar que cuenta con la bendición de El Profeta. Aunque se hubiera vuelto la persona más maravillosa del mundo, y créeme que lo dudo, su apellido despierta todavía tanta hostilidad que no entiendo ese movimiento. Ni siquiera su dinero es razón suficiente; no es como si Rokwood estuviera en la indigencia.

Una sospecha cruzó por la mente de Harry.

-¿Crees que los Malfoy podrían estar haciéndole chantaje o algo así?

Hermione pareció sorprenderse, pero luego sonrió.

-Ahora suenas como Ginny. No lo sé, Harry, pero sí sé que en época de elecciones es mejor no acusar a nadie sin fundamento. Es sólo… que no entiendo esa alianza.

Harry asintió, porque a él le pasaba lo mismo.

-¿Has convencido a Ginny para que te ayude con la campaña de Kingsley?

-La verdad, no sé si realmente quiere implicarse en esto o sólo estaba furiosa por todo lo que había pasado. Tengo la sensación de que tenía más ganas de ir a maldecir a alguien que de ayudar a pegar carteles y cosas así.

Las campañas políticas en el mundo mágico no eran exactamente iguales a las del mundo muggle, pues era el Wizengamot quien elegía al Ministro de Magia, no un referéndum. Pero si un candidato se ganaba el favor de los ciudadanos con discursos, publicidad y cosas parecidas era muy difícil que el Wizengamot no se decantara por él.

-Yo creo que lo primero.

-Probablemente –convino Hermione.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó a casa, un poco antes de lo normal, se encontró a Ginny planchando la ropa en la salita mientras escuchaba la radio. Aunque la plancha –un enorme artilugio de hierro- se movía gracias a un hechizo, Harry sabía por experiencia que era mejor mantenerla vigilada porque si no lo más probable era acabar quemando la ropa.

-¿Dónde está Lily? –preguntó, acercándose a su mujer.

-Arriba, en su cuarto.

Harry se inclinó para besarla y aunque Ginny no apartó la cara, estaba claro que aún seguía enfadada. Y que le mataran si realmente entendía por qué.

-Voy a prepararme un té, ¿quieres uno?

-No, acabo de tomarme una taza.

Harry fue a la cocina y salió de allí a los pocos minutos con una taza de té en la mano y muy poca idea de lo que debía decir para acabar con aquella tensión. Tenía la sensación de que, después de pasar casi todo el verano separados, no habían vuelto a conectar realmente del todo, no como antes. El stress de las desapariciones no ayudaba, pero Harry no sabía si era sólo eso.

-Esta mañana no has llegado a contarme exactamente qué ha pasado con Bullard. ¿Qué te ha dicho cuando le has dicho que te despedías? ¿Has discutido con ella?

Ginny lo miró durante un momento como si estuviera evaluando algo y luego asintió. Harry tuvo la sensación de que estaba un poco más relajada.

-He ido a decirle lo que pensaba de que estuviera apoyando a Malfoy y atacándote a ti y ha empezado a decirme que yo sólo era una periodista de deportes, que era su periódico y que escribía lo que le daba la gana.

-¿En serio?

-Y luego ha dicho que si volvía a hablarle así me despediría. Y es cuando le he dicho en pocas palabras dónde podía meterse su empleo.

Harry frunció las cejas, entendiendo mejor la reacción de Ginny.

-Menuda estúpida…

-Encontraré otro trabajo. Pero yo ya no podía seguir allí.

Él le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura.

-Seguro que lo encontrarás –dijo, con convicción, contento también al ver que las cosas parecían estar arreglándose más fácilmente de lo que esperaba-. Tienes talento de sobra.

Entonces se inclinó sobre ella y la besó; cuando Ginny se lo devolvió, jugueteando con el pelo de su nuca, fue como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Pero ese alivio no duró mucho. Cuando Ginny se separó de él, sus ojos tenían un brillo belicoso.

-¿Comprendes ahora por qué hemos de pararles los pies?

-Ginny… -dijo, con desaliento.

-¿Qué? –dijo ella, exasperada-. Harry, ¿no entiendes que van a por ti también? Rookwood no va a querer que sigas siendo Jefe de los Aurores.

-El Wizengamot también tiene algo que decir sobre eso.

Ella desechó ese argumento con un gesto despectivo.

-Sí, un Wizengamot controlado por Rookwood y su amiguito Malfoy.

Su preocupación era evidente y Harry le puso las manos en los hombros con ademán tranquilizador.

-Gin, escucha, Kingsley, Hermione y probablemente tu padre van a vigilar de cerca a Rookwood. Te aseguro que a la menor señal de delito iremos a por ellos, pero no podemos… no podemos hacer nada ahora. Además… Rookwood ha perdido todas sus posibilidades aliándose abiertamente con Malfoy. No te preocupes, ¿vale? Vamos a ver qué pasa primero.

Ginny dudó un poco. Al final asintió, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que no la había convencido del todo.

_Continuará_


	14. Chapter 14 Problemas en Navidad

**NdA**: En este capi sale un escenario que creo que no se había visto nunca en un fic de HP. ¡Espero que os guste! Y muchas gracias por leer y comentar

Capítulo 14 **Problemas en Navidad**

Los Malfoy habían estado evaluando atentamente las reacciones de la comunidad mágica al enterarse de que Draco formaba parte del grupo de Rookwood. Las primeras voces habían estado marcadas por el estupor, pero la entrevista que Rookwood había dado al día siguiente había ayudado a calmar esa primera oleada de rechazo. Había vuelto a defender su decisión de contar con él y había aprovechado para señalar lo poco juicioso que le parecía mantener brechas abiertas que sólo podían dividir la sociedad mágica. A Draco, en el fondo, le daba igual que la sociedad estuviera dividida con tal de que él y su gente estuvieran en el lado deseable, pero entendía intelectualmente el valor de ese argumento.

Si el primer día sólo se oyeron negativas, a lo largo de los días siguientes, los últimos antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, algunas de esas negativas se matizaron y unas pocas desaparecieron. Los cambios que Draco ya había notado a raíz de la insólita e imprudente actuación de Scorpius durante el ataque de los dementores del curso anterior se agudizaron un poco más. En muchos casos, había más dudas y curiosidad que verdadera animadversión y Draco había recibido demasiadas dosis de ésta última como para confundirla con otra cosa.

Las familias con tradición Slytherin habían observado los primeros pasos de Rookwood con disimulado interés. Draco había oído hablar a sus suegros, a Pansy, a Theo, a todos sus amigos, y todos afirmaban que preferían a alguien como Rookwood antes que a alguien como Shacklebolt, aunque tenían dudas sobre si el primero realmente iba a cambiar las cosas o seguiría el camino del ministro actual. Y ahora, de repente, lo encontraban dispuesto a defender a Draco Malfoy. Todos aquellos que se habían visto obligados a mantener un perfil bajo tras la guerra porque ellos o sus familias habían estado de un modo u otro demasiado relacionados con Voldemort comprendieron que con Rookwood tenían una posibilidad real de recuperar posiciones sociales y empleos perdidos.

Por otro lado, Draco no podía dejar de disfrutar del golpe de efecto creado entre sus amigos. Sabía que todos se preguntaban cómo había sido capaz de colocarse de nuevo en una posición tan ventajosa y lo admiraban por ello; aunque Rookwood no ganara las elecciones, la mayoría de las puertas que abrieran para Draco seguirían abiertas después. El éxito hacía que Draco tuviera la cabeza algo más ligera aquellos días; Astoria decía que era la primera vez que lo veía así de relajado en Inglaterra, como cuando vivían en el extranjero, lejos de los malos recuerdos.

El día en que los niños volvían de Hogwarts, mientras tomaban el té antes de ir a la estación a recoger a Scorpius, Draco y Astoria recibieron una carta de los aburridos, mediocres, insufribles Crane, invitándolos a una de sus igualmente aburridas, mediocres e insufribles fiestas. Draco estuvo a punto de quemar la carta; tener que buscar y cultivar su amistad, cuando los encontraba tan por debajo de él, había sido algo humillante y ahora que ya no los necesitaban, estaba ansioso por perderlos de vista. Pero Astoria fue más rápida de él y le quitó la carta antes de que la quemara, dirigiéndole una mirada de disgusto.

-Esa mujer está a punto de meterse en la Junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts, Draco. Aún no hemos terminado con ellos.

-Por no hablar –añadió su padre, dejando su propia taza de té sobre la mesa-, de que no es muy juicioso apostar todos los galeones al mismo equipo.

A Draco no le había quedado más remedio que admitir que tenían razón y supuso que estaba obligado a seguir relacionándose con ellos algún tiempo más. De todos modos, cuando él y Astoria se Aparecieron a las afueras de King's Cross estaba fantaseando con las diferentes maneras en las que podría decirle a los Crane lo mucho que los despreciaba.

Aún faltaban unos minutos para que llegara el tren y la plataforma 9 ¾ estaba tan abarrotada como de costumbre. Sin embargo, Draco notó enseguida que esta vez había una sutil tensión en el aire que no había estado allí en septiembre y no le cupo duda de que se debía a la desaparición de Jonathan Burrow: él y Astoria no habían querido llevar a Cassandra a la estación para estar más tranquilos y no eran los únicos que habían pensado así, pues se veían menos niños pequeños que otras veces. Las pocas dudas que podían quedarle se desvanecieron cuando distinguió varios uniformes de aurores entre la gente.

Pansy y Adrian estaban allí y los demás no tardaron en llegar. Greg y Millicent fueron los últimos; Draco pensó que era una suerte que Greg fuera demasiado obtuso para notar las miradas de odio que le dirigían aquellos que habían sido torturados por él en Hogwarts durante la guerra. Y no es que no los entendiera, porque él odiaba a Voldemort y a Greyback precisamente por eso, pero conocía el nivel de magia de Greg y sabía que los alumnos de Hogwarts podían considerarse afortunados por haber sido torturados por él, y no por los Carrow o el propio Snape.

El expreso de Hogwarts entró entonces en la estación, dejando escapar las últimas trazas de vapor, y se detuvo al final de la vía. Pero esta vez los aurores intervinieron para organizar la salida de los alumnos y evitar que algún secuestrador pudiera atacar aprovechando la confusión.

"Pero también podrían usar multijugos y secuestrar a los niños, de todos modos"_,_ pensó Draco con desasosiego. Sabía que el mundo no podía ofrecer garantías de absoluta seguridad, pero ese margen de peligro con el que podía existir sin problemas –accidentes de escoba o de pociones, enfermedades mortales- resultaba mucho más duro de sobrellevar aplicado a sus hijos.

Los niños empezaron a salir en un orden inusual que hizo que Draco comprendiera que los prefectos ya debían de haberles avisado de las medidas de seguridad. Draco vio entonces a Potter y su mujer acercándose a recoger a sus dos hijos y, como siempre, el estómago se le encogió en un nudo de sombría amargura, pero procuró no pensar en ello. Sus ojos se desviaron entonces hacia James Potter; Scorpius le había contado en su última carta que Gryffindor había ganado a los Hufflepuff y que Slytherin era ahora el único obstáculo serio que les separaba de la Copa de Quidditch. Draco se imaginó a su hijo quitándole la snitch al hijo de Potter y sonrió para sus adentros.

La prima de los dos Potter había salido casi inmediatamente después que ellos y Draco vio la alta cabeza de Ron Weasley destacando entre la multitud como una pústula de clabbert. La casualidad hizo que, para salir de la estación, pasaran cerca de donde estaban ellos. Albus Potter le dirigió una mirada de simple curiosidad, y su padre clavó la vista en Draco con ojos suspicaces, a saber por qué. Draco, como siempre que cruzaba la mirada con él, le saludó con una breve inclinación de cabeza, pero Potter, también como siempre, desvió la vista sin devolvérsela.

-¿Y a ésa que le pasa? –oyó que preguntaba Pansy, con voz burlona-. Draco, ¿qué le has hecho a la consorte del Salvador del Mundo Mágico?

-¿Yo? Nada. ¿Por qué?

-Te ha mirado como si quisiera sacarte las tripas o algo así.

-No me he fijado –dijo, con sincera indiferencia. Pero luego se acordó de lo que les había contado Bullard-. Bah, supongo que es por lo de Rookwood.

Astoria le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

-Allí está Scorpius, vamos.

Draco lo vio también, sonrió, y se fue con ella a recogerlo.

* * *

Albus supo que pasaba algo raro en cuanto sus padres lo recibieron en la estación. Especialmente a su madre, que le había recibido con una sonrisa que no alcanzaba de todo sus ojos. Al principio pensó que quizás estaban peleados, pero cuando llegó a casa no tardó en darse cuenta de que el problema lo tenían con él, no entre ellos ni con James. Más que enfadados, parecían estar preocupados, pero cuando les preguntó si pasaba algo, ellos intercambiaron una mirada muy sospechosa y le dijeron que no con demasiada vehemencia.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, su padre se giró hacia James y le preguntó con voz casual por qué no se llevaba a Lily a practicar un poco con la escoba. James asintió, le hizo una seña a su hermana y miró seriamente a Albus antes de marcharse con ella. Albus frunció el ceño, comprendiendo que allí había kneazle encerrado.

-Al… -dijo su padre, atrayendo su atención-, a tu madre y a mí nos gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, mirándolos aprensivamente a ambos. No lo habían castigado en todo lo que llevaban de curso y todos los profesores estaban contentos con su rendimiento, así que no se le ocurría nada por lo que pudieran reñirle.

Su padre carraspeó, como si no supiera cómo empezar.

-¿Todo va bien en Hogwarts?

-Sí.

Su madre dio un resoplido de impaciencia.

-Neville nos contó lo que pasó hace unos días en Herbología. ¿Pasa algo con el chico de los Malfoy? ¿Te está molestando?

Albus trató de controlar su nerviosismo y parecer tranquilo, como si no tuviera nada que ocultar. No podía creer que Neville les hubiera contado a sus padres algo así y que éstos le estuvieran interrogando ahora.

-No, claro que no. Yo sólo…Yo sólo dije que Malfoy no había hecho nada. Era_ injusto_ que Neville lo riñera como si tuviera la culpa de algo.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Albus –replicó su madre-. Mira, haz como si Scorpius Malfoy no existiera, ¿de acuerdo? Ignóralo. Si Neville quiere castigarlo te aseguro que será por una buena razón. Esa gente ni se merece ir a Hogwarts.

A Albus le dolieron esas palabras, tanto como si hubieran insultado a alguien de su familia.

-Neville cree que es malo porque es un Malfoy, pero no lo es. Es como la señora Tonks y Sirius Black.

-¿Te lo ha dicho él? –le preguntó su madre.

Albus no sabía qué contestar, en parte porque no sabía si era una buena idea reconocer que habían hablado, así que se encogió de hombros. Además, Scorpius nunca había dicho que odiara a su familia; en realidad, las pocas veces que hablaba de ello daba la sensación opuesta. Albus suponía que aún era un poco pronto para que Scorpius se diera cuenta de que él no era como el resto de los Malfoy.

-No.

-No. Porque él no es como Sirius o Andromeda.-Su madre se giró hacia su padre-. Fíjate en cómo trata a ese niño de su clase, Watson, sólo porque tiene amigos en Gryffindor.

Albus se preguntó de dónde habría sacado su madre esa información, aunque Neville y James eran las opciones más probables. Con razón les caía bien Watson, pensó, sombrío: eran tan chivatos como él.

-Watson… -Su madre clavó la vista en él, pero Albus siguió valientemente adelante-. Watson le cae mal a todo el mundo, menos a James. Y Malfoy… no se porta como contáis que se portaba su padre. No va por ahí insultando a los demás ni se mete con nosotros, de verdad. Me ayudó a salvar a Urien… Es injusto que todo el mundo lo trate como si fuera un mortífago por culpa de su familia.

A su padre lo tenía, lo notaba en su cara. Su madre, sin embargo, era otro asunto.

-Tú no conoces a los Malfoy como nosotros, Albus –dijo ella-. No estoy diciendo que ese niño sea un mortífago, pero… sólo están disimulando, ¿entiendes? Quieren que la gente piense que ahora son buenos. Lo hicieron después de la primera guerra de Voldemort y lo están haciendo ahora. Pero no lo son, te lo aseguro. Lo más probable es que sus padres le hayan dicho que sea simpático contigo porque eres un Potter y pueden aprovecharse de tu apellido.

Albus frunció el ceño, de nuevo molesto con las palabras de su madre. ¿Qué sabía ella de Scorpius? Nunca lo había visto reír cuando jugaba a las cartas, ni llorar al creer que estaba frente al cadáver de su padre, ni guardarle golosinas medio derretidas y aplastadas. Nunca lo había visto correr a su lado, pálido y con los ojos desorbitados de miedo, ni se había apretado contra su cuerpo para luchar contra el frío de los dementores.

Pero Albus comprendió que si seguía defendiendo a Scorpius sólo iba a empeorar las cosas. James ya era bastante pegajoso sin que sus padres le dijeran que lo vigilara de cerca. Así que no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando a su madre con una expresión terca. No discutiría con ella, pero tampoco pensaba darle la razón.

Su padre intervino entonces, en tono conciliador.

-Sólo te pedimos que tengas cuidado con él, ¿de acuerdo? Es verdad que si Scorpius no es como su familia se merece una oportunidad, pero… bueno, también es verdad que los Malfoy no son muy de fiar. Sólo nos preocupa que te metas en un lío, ¿comprendes? –Albus asintió a esto último, sabiendo instintivamente que acabaría la discusión, y tal y como suponía, su padre esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha y le despeinó con un ademán cariñoso-. Bien. –Entonces se puso en pie y besó a su madre-. Bueno, me voy a trabajar. Si puedo vendré cuando acabe la reunión con el Gremio de Comerciantes, ¿vale?

Entonces se marchó, dejándolos a los dos solos. Albus no estaba seguro de que su madre hubiera terminado con el tema de Scorpius, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto.

-Venga, vete a jugar o a hacer los deberes –le dijo su madre, aún un poco seria.

Albus se puso en pie y dio dos pasos hacia la puerta hasta que se dio cuenta de que allí había algo que no cuadraba.

-¿Tú no te vas a trabajar? –preguntó, intrigado.

-No, ya no trabajo en El Profeta –contestó, sin mirarlo.

-¿No? –exclamó, con sorpresa-. ¿Por qué no?

Ella tardó unos segundos en contestar

-Porque están apoyando a quien no deben y atacando a tu padre. Pero no te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo? Encontraré otro trabajo pronto.

Albus asintió, sin saber muy bien qué decirle, y se marchó. Se había despertado con intención de volar un poco, pero la conversación con sus padres le había quitado las ganas y tampoco le apetecía ver a James en ese momento. Simplemente subió a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y se puso a escuchar música.

* * *

Draco ya había comprobado el año anterior que su hijo no sentía la más mínima antipatía por Albus Potter. Las cartas de aquel año no mostraban indicios de que las cosas hubieran cambiado y él no lo esperaba, considerando lo que habían pasado juntos el día del ataque de los dementores. Pero aun así, no puedo evitar sentirse un poco sorprendido cuando Blaise le dijo que, en su opinión, los dos niños se caían bien. La coexistencia pacífica era una cosa; la simpatía entre un Potter y un Malfoy era algo que sencillamente escapaba a su comprensión. Y un par de días después de Navidad, le dijo a Scorpius que lo acompañara al puerto de Portsmouth para poder hablar con él tranquilamente.

En aquel antiguo puerto inglés se encontraba también la entrada al puerto mágico. Draco, llevando a Scorpius del brazo, los Apareció a ambos cerca del castillo de Portchester, en un lugar encantado para que los muggles no pudieran verlos. El castillo estaba situado al norte del puerto y para cruzar al lado mágico tenían que traspasar una pared, de un modo muy similar al acceso a la plataforma 9 ¾.

Draco nunca había llevado allí a Scorpius, así que observó su reacción con curiosidad. Lo primero que uno veía era la lonja, donde los comerciantes que llevaban los puestos de pescado del mercado y algunos elfos domésticos, como los de Hogwarts, compraban la mercancía. Era un edificio de ladrillo rojo y blanco, con amplias cristaleras que reproducían escenas marítimas. A aquellas horas de la mañana los dos barcos de pesca que abastecían el mundo mágico –siendo unos cincuenta mil magos y brujas, no necesitaban más- habían terminado de faenar y la lonja estaba tranquila. Ahora estaban atracados en el muelle, junto a un barco de comercio holandés y otro estadounidense. Además, había un velero, grande, pero elegante que estaba siendo descargado gracias a un hechizo por un par de magos.

-Es el Draco Maris –le explicó a Scorpius, acercándose al barco-. Hace la ruta asiática cuatro veces al año y transporta material demasiado delicado para que se pueda transportar por medio de la Red Flú internacional.

-¿Qué materiales? ¿Ingredientes de pociones y cosas así?

-Sí, por ejemplo. ¿Quieres verlo por dentro?

-¿Podemos?

Draco sonrió con una mezcla de condescendencia y arrogancia.

-Scorpius, el barco, los astilleros y medio puerto son nuestros.

El capitán Agenor Whale estaba avisado de su visita y esperaba en el puente, listo para enseñarle el barco a Scorpius. Draco les acompañó, recordando el día en el que su padre le había llevado también al puerto por primera vez; él había subido a bordo del Perséfone, llamado así en nombre de su abuela materna. El Perséfone hacía la ruta de Sudamérica.

El capitán les enseñó la bodega, los camarotes, la cocina y el timón y Scorpius escuchó cada palabra como si la estuviera pronunciando el mismísimo Merlín.

-Además, tenemos dos cruceros –le dijo Draco, cuando bajaron a tierra-. El Tigris y el Eufrates. Uno realiza viajes por el Mediterráneo y el otro por las islas del Pacífico. El Eufrates está ahora mismo en los astilleros porque hubo una tormenta en alta mar la semana pasada y el barco sufrió algunos daños leves. Pero el Perséfone y el Draco Maris son más importantes, ¿sabes por qué?

Scorpius frunció el ceño, pensativo.

-¿Porque se dedican al comercio?

Draco asintió, aunque no pudo dejar de notar que Cassandra, pese a ser más pequeña, había contestado más rápido y con mayor precisión que su hermano.

-Son los únicos barcos mágicos que realizan esas rutas en este país. Eso significa que el mundo mágico británico depende de nosotros para conseguir ciertos productos. Te aseguro que eso son cosas que el Wizengamot se ve obligado a tomar en cuenta cuando trata con nosotros.

-Pero…

Entonces se detuvo, mirándolo dubitativamente y Draco insistió, imaginando qué le detenía.

-¿Qué? –Su hijo siguió dudando-. Scorpius, si tengo que repetirte otra vez que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras me veré obligado a dudar de tu capacidad intelectual.

Aquello fue suficiente para hacerlo hablar.

-Bueno, el abuelo fue…fue a la cárcel, ¿no?

La disposición de Draco a hablar de sus hijos sobre su pasado era sincera, pero eso no quería decir que fuera agradable recordar todo aquello.

-Sí. La primera vez, Voldemort le prohibió a la abuela que tratara de sacarlo de Azkaban sin su permiso. Formaba parte del castigo que nos tenía reservado Y después de la guerra… bueno, sólo estuvo dos años. El testimonio de Potter pudo ayudarnos –Draco frunció los labios con disgusto al decir su nombre-, pero el Wizengamot habría sido mucho más estricto con nosotros si no hubiera sido por cosas como nuestros barcos.

-Oh… Pero si quisieran, podrían construir un barco propio, ¿no?

-Como ya te he dicho, los astilleros son nuestros. Y no somos tan tontos como para dejar que construyan barcos que pueden hacernos la competencia.

-Entonces podrían construir otro astillero.

-No son baratos de construir ni de disimular a los ojos muggles. Lo que sí podrían hacer es comprar un barco en el extranjero, pero entonces se enfrentarían a otro problema, y es conseguir que los proveedores en Asia y Sudamérica quisieran venderles a ellos, y no a nosotros, cosa que no es tan fácil porque los Malfoy llevamos generaciones haciendo negocios con ellos.

Ya habían llegado a los astilleros y Scorpius se quedó estudiando las reparaciones del Eufrates con curiosidad. Había magos y elfos trabajando en el casco y asegurando velas y mástiles. Estos elfos eran algo más circunspectos que sus parientes domésticos, probablemente por la dura vida del mar, y pertenecían a la familia que fuera dueña del barco, en este caso los Malfoy.

-Oye, papá, ¿y de quién son los barcos de pesca?

-De los Bulstrode.

Su hijo frenó en seco y lo miró con aprensión.

-No pretenderéis que me case con Diana, ¿verdad?

Draco, que no se lo esperaba, se echó a reír.

-¿Qué? Por Mordred y Morgana, Scorpius, ¿por qué íbamos a querer algo así?

-No sé –dijo, enrojeciendo un poco al ver que se había equivocado-, porque así todos los barcos del puerto serían nuestros y tendríamos aún más poder.

-No, los nuestros no son los únicos barcos que existen en este país. Hay al menos media docena de familias más que tienen cruceros o barcos de transporte, aunque estos últimos se encargan de rutas diferentes a las nuestras. Y aunque no fuera así, tampoco querríamos que te casaras con Diana. Difícilmente sería una buena compañera para ti.-Draco apreciaba a su ahijada, pero había que admitirlo: era boba de remate y distaba mucho, mucho, de ser guapa-. ¿Y por qué estás pensando en bodas, de todos modos? ¿Acaso tu madre te ha insinuado algo?

-No.

Draco asintió.

-Bien, eres demasiado joven para pensar en esas cosas. ¿O es que te gusta alguna chica de Hogwarts?

Como era habitual en los chicos de su edad, Scorpius puso cara de horror ante la sugerencia.

-No, claro que no.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo que esa actitud sería muy distinta en uno o dos años, y decidió que era un buen momento para tratar el tema de Albus Potter.

-Hablando de Hogwarts, ¿seguro que no has tenido ningún problema?

-No. La gente ya no se mete conmigo tanto como el año pasado, sólo ese idiota de James Potter. Pero el profesor Zabini no hace más que castigarlo, así que casi nunca me tropiezo con él –explicó, sonriente.

-Blaise me ha dicho que os lleváis bastante bien con los Gryffindor de vuestro curso.

-Bueno, no con todos. Pero hay algunos que no están tan mal.

-Como Albus Potter –dejó caer Draco.

Scorpius se dio cuenta de que lo estaban sondeando, Draco notó cómo se ponía ligeramente más en guardia. Conociendo a Scorpius, aquello quería decir que había algo que ocultar.

-No es que seamos amigos ni nada de eso, pero no nos llevamos mal –dijo, con un atisbo de cautela-. A veces me saluda y yo lo saludo a él. Es mejor si no somos enemigos, ¿no?

-Sí, ya sabes que no quiero que te busques líos con ellos –contestó Draco, preguntándose si Scorpius le habría dicho toda la verdad-. Cuanto menos trato tengas con esa gente, mejor.

Pero no tuvo ocasión de seguir preguntándole nada más porque de repente se dio cuenta de que su propio padre estaba en el muelle también y se dirigía hacia ellos con paso algo apresurado. Draco, preocupado, le hizo una señal a Scorpius para que le siguiera y fue a encontrarse con él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Su padre apretó los labios un segundo.

-Han intentado atacar a Greg Goyle en Hogsmeade.

-¿Qué? –exclamó, sobresaltado-. ¿Está bien?

-Sólo sé que los vigiles se lo han llevado al ministerio. Será mejor que volvamos todos a casa, por si esto va a más.

Draco meneó la cabeza.

-No, llévate a Scorpius. Yo iré a ver qué pasa con Greg.

A su padre no le gustó la idea.

-Draco, puede ser peligroso. Si han empezado a perseguir a los Marcados…

-No creo que sea eso. Iros. –Miró a Scorpius, que también parecía inquieto por la noticia-. No te preocupes, seguro que no es nada.

-Draco…

-Hasta luego.

Y sin esperar más, se Desapareció.

* * *

La mañana había sido tranquila, con sólo una reunión con Shacklebolt para organizar la seguridad en el Atrio del Ministerio para las campanadas de Fin de Año. Harry estaba ahora en su despacho, poniéndose al día con el papeleo y pensando en el aburrimiento que le esperaba aquella tarde, día de su visita anual a su primo Dudley. Entonces, cuando salió para ir a por un té, se encontró con la noticia de que había habido otro altercado, esta vez en Hogsmeade. Al parecer, una pequeña multitud había intentado atacar a Greg Goyle, acusándolo de estar detrás de las desapariciones. Sorprendentemente, Goyle no sólo había conseguido defenderse hasta la llegada de los vigiles, sino que además había mandado a dos de sus agresores a San Mungo.

Harry estaba razonablemente seguro de que Goyle no tenía nada que ver con las desapariciones, pero tampoco quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de interrogarlo, por si las moscas. Cuando llegó a la pequeña sala, Goyle ya estaba contestando a las preguntas de los vigiles. Tenía una fea herida en la frente; Harry no sentía ni un ápice de simpatía por él, pero le disgustó que los vigiles no se hubieran encargado de curarlo antes de interrogarlo, considerando sobre todo que parecía ser la víctima en todo aquel asunto.

-¿Podéis dejarnos solos un momento?

-Claro, ya hemos terminado.

Los vigiles respondían ante Marcus Belby, a quien Harry conocía desde Hogwarts aunque Belby era un año mayor que él. Las relaciones entre ambos departamentos eran buenas, y los vigiles sabían que si los aurores se inmiscuían en sus casos era por una buena razón, así que dejaron a Harry a solas con Goyle. Este miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada. Cuando Harry sacó su varita, Goyle se tensó al momento en la silla.

-Sólo voy a curarte ese corte de la frente –le tranquilizó Harry, haciendo un Episkeyo, La herida cicatrizó casi del todo-. ¿Tienes alguna herida más?

Goyle tampoco contestó. Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella era posiblemente la primera vez que hablaba con él –o lo intentaba, al menos- y eso que lo conocía desde los once años. Por lo que recordaba, intentar sacarle algo más que monosílabos era una tarea casi perdida.

-¿Quieres un vaso de agua? – continuó. Los ojos oscuros de Goyle reflejaron más suspicacia de la que era humanamente posible, como si Harry tuviera una merecida fama de ir por ahí envenenando gente-. Escucha, sé que tú no empezaste la pelea en Hogsmeade. No estás detenido, ¿entiendes? Sólo quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas.

Goyle habló por fin, con voz cavernosa.

-Yo no he hecho nada.

Harry asintió, intentando establecer una mínima confianza entre ambos para que al menos no se cerrara en banda y siguiera hablando.

-Lo sé, lo sé. La gente está muy nerviosa con lo de las desapariciones.

-Yo no he hecho nada –repitió.

-Escucha, Goyle… ¿has oído algún rumor al respecto? –Su ex compañero de clase lo miró como si hubiera hablado en algún idioma extranjero-. Me refiero a si has oído algo de las desapariciones.

Goyle apretó los puños.

-Yo estaba en Hogsmeade. Dicen que es mi culpa, pero no es mi culpa.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Harry se planteó si Goyle no tendría algún retraso mental. Siempre lo había considerado tonto de remate, pero ahora tenía la impresión de que era algo clínico. ¿Cómo conseguía Malfoy no perder la paciencia con él a los cinco minutos?

-Ya sé que no ha sido culpa tuya. Sólo quiero saber si has oído hablar a alguien de las desapariciones.

-Todo el mundo habla de eso.

-¿Y qué dicen?

Goyle se encogió de hombros.

-No me acuerdo.

-¿Y qué crees tú que pasa? –preguntando, un poco a la desesperada. Goyle volvió a poner su cara de absoluta incomprensión y Harry rechinó los dientes-. Con las desapariciones.

-Draco no lo sabe. Ni Millicent.

Si Harry hubiera sospechado realmente que Goyle podía saber algo aún se habría molestado en intentar atravesar aquella espesura, pero como no era así, decidió que había llegado el momento de dejarlo.

-Está bien –dijo, poniéndose en pie-. ¿Seguro que no necesitas que avisemos a un medimago?

-¿Puedo irme ya a mi casa?

-Sí.-Dudley era un premio Nobel, comparado con aquel mastuerzo.

Harry abrió la puerta y dio un respingo sorprendido cuando se encontró cara a cara con un Draco Malfoy malhumorado.

-¿Puedo saber bajo qué cargos está detenido? –dijo sonando como si se estuviera esforzando en ser cortés.

-No está detenido. Los vigiles estaban tomándole declaración para saber qué había pasado en Hogsmeade y yo quería hacerle unas preguntas. Es libre de marcharse ya; si necesitamos que venga a testificar contra sus agresores ya nos pondremos en contacto con él.

Malfoy asintió secamente, aún con cara de estar chupando un limón agrio.

-Vámonos, Gregory.

Sin más, dio media vuelta y empezó a andar por el corredor. Goyle le siguió, colocándose a su derecha. Aun después de tantos años, Harry tuvo la sensación de que faltaba algo, igual que le sucedía a veces cuando veía a George. Pero no podía compadecer al idiota de Malfoy por su pérdida, no cuando Vince Crabbe había intentado matarlo, no cuando tantos que lo merecían menos habían perdido más. Encogiéndose de hombros, los alejó a ambos de su pensamiento y empezó a redactar mentalmente la nota de prensa que iba a tener que emitir pidiéndole a la población mágica que no perdiera la calma y dejara de atacar inocentes en mitad de la calle.

_Continuará_


	15. Chapter 15 Se acaba el año

**NdA.** Le dedico este capi a Eldar Lisswen Sariethel, que hoy es su cumple. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, guapa, que lo pases muy bien!

Capítulo 15 **Cuando acaba el año**

-Hola, tío Harry –dijo Teddy, entrando en su despacho-. ¿Has almorzado ya? ¿Quieres venir conmigo al callejón Diagón?

Harry había pensado en ir a por un sandwitch y seguir trabajando, pero tuvo la sensación de que su ahijado quería decirle algo, así que aceptó su propuesta. Poco después se encontraron sentados a la mesa en el Caldero Chorreante. Neville, que en vacaciones ayudaba a Hannah con el negocio, les puso delante un par de cervezas de mantequilla y unas salchichas con judías.

-Que aproveche, chicos.

-Gracias, Nev –dijo Harry-. Ah, y ya hemos hablado con Albus. No creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse.

-Ah, genial. Pensé que debía comentároslo.

-Claro, has hecho bien.

Neville se marchó entonces y Teddy miró a Harry con curiosidad.

-¿Qué ha hecho Al?

-Nada serio. El otro día Neville estaba riñendo al crío de los Malfoy y se ve que Urien Sutherland y Albus salieron a defenderlo.

-¿Urien Sutherland es el niño de los dementores? –Harry asintió-. Bueno, a lo mejor es por eso, ¿no? Imagino que una experiencia así debe crear ciertos vínculos.

La idea de que Albus tuviera vínculos de cualquier clase con Scorpius Malfoy no era precisamente tranquilizadora, pero Harry quería ser justo.

-Al dice que Scorpius no es como el resto de su familia, que puede estar en la misma situación que Sirius o tu abuela. Pero no sé qué pensar; Neville dice que el niño es un horror y James, que va por Hogwarts como si se creyera que el colegio es suyo.

Su ahijado se encogió de hombros.

-Como ya te dije, Neville no aguanta a los Slytherin. Cuando nos tocaba Herbología con ellos, siempre les quitaba cinco o diez puntos por clase aunque estuvieran quietos como estatuas. Sobre el crío no puedo opinar porque no lo conozco de nada.

Harry miró a Neville, que estaba en la barra. Teddy se lo había dicho más de una vez, y era algo que también podía deducirse de las cartas de James y Albus, aunque el primero lo encontrara divertido. Se resistía a creer que Neville fuera así; siempre había sido una persona dulce y amable y no podía imaginárselo siendo injusto a propósito con nadie, menos aún con unos niños.

-Bueno, puede que Neville se equivocara ese día. Y conozco a Albus; no le gustan las injusticias. Si Scorpius no le cae mal, es normal que lo defendiera.-Teddy asintió, sin demasiado interés, y se quedó callado. Harry volvió a tener la sensación de que estaba buscando la manera de decirle algo y decidió darle un empujoncito-. ¿Cómo te va a ti?

Teddy dio un suspiro y se pasó la mano por la nuca, alborotando su llamativo pelo azul.

-Bueno… Verás, quería… quería contarte una cosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se trata de… de Victoire.

Harry cerró los ojos un segundo.

-Oh, Dios mío, la has dejado embarazada.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Teddy, sonando asombrado-. ¡No! No, no es eso. Es… Tío, creo que quiero romper con ella.

-¿Qué? –Ahora era Harry el que sonó asombrado. Teddy y Andromeda habían cenado con ellos en Navidad y su ahijado y su sobrina habían sido la viva imagen de una parejita feliz. ¿Qué podía haber cambiado en cinco días?- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Teddy se encogió otra vez de hombros, con ademán ligeramente culpable.

-Nada. Victoire es genial. Es sólo… Bueno, todo el mundo da por sentado que vamos a casarnos pronto, hasta ella. Y yo… Pues no sé si quiero casarme ya porque… porque joder, tengo veinte años y… y hay _tantas_ chicas, ¿comprendes?

-Pero el día de Navidad…

-No puedo cortar con ella en Navidad, tío Harry –dijo, sonando un poco escandalizado-. Había pensado esperar un par de semanas.

Harry suspiró y se colocó bien las gafas, buscando tiempo mientras intentaba pensar qué era lo mejor que podía decirle.

-Bueno, desde luego, si no estás seguro… No debes casarte con ella sólo porque eso sea lo que todo el mundo espera de mí. O sea, de ti –se corrigió rápidamente-. Pero… deberías hablar con Victoire. Puede que lo entienda y te apoye en lo de tomároslo con más calma.

Pero Teddy no parecía muy convencido.

-Es que… me seguiría perdiendo a todas las otras chicas.

-Pero Teddy… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes de pronto esa obsesión por acostarte con más chicas?

-No es obsesión –dijo, un poco a la defensiva-. Es que no quiero tener aún una relación tan seria. Quiero conocer gente y divertirme, ¿entiendes? Quiero poder salir con mis amigos a emborracharme en el Londres muggle un sábado por la noche y poder tontear con todas las chicas que me gusten sin preocuparme por lo que pensará Victoire. Ya sé que a ti y a tía Ginny os ha salido bien, pero no quiero despertarme una noche dentro de diez años y preguntarme qué me he perdido. Y creo que eso es lo que pasará si sigo con Victoire.

Harry sintió una punzada indefinible al oírlo hablar así.

-Ya veo…

-Sé que quieres mucho a los Weasley. E imagino que ellos se enfadarán conmigo cuando deje a Victoire, pero…

Su voz sonaba casi a disculpa y eso hizo reaccionar a Harry.

-No, no, los Weasley no se enfadarán contigo. Bueno, supongo que Bill y Fleur sí, un poco. Pero aunque se enfadaran, yo seguiría estando de tu lado. Tú no tienes la culpa de haber dejado de estar enamorado de Victoire. Eso son cosas que pasan.

Teddy esbozó una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento y Harry pensó que era un idiota por pensar que no le apoyaría en algo así, Era una pena, porque su sobrina era una chica estupenda y él no quería que lo pasara mal, pero Teddy era como un hijo para él. Además, el amor no era algo que se pudiera forzar. Si ya no estaba enamorado de Victoire no era culpa suya.

* * *

A Harry le costó olvidarse de aquella conversación. Al principio quiso creer que era preocupación por su sobrina, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza era la parte de conocer gente y divertirse, de hacer el loco. Él nunca había tenido oportunidad de hacer algo así. Después de la guerra no había habido una explosión de alegría. Demasiados muertos, demasiada destrucción, demasiados juicios. El verano había pasado casi en un suspiro y en septiembre ya estaba empezando el entrenamiento de auror. Ni siquiera había tenido un año sin más ocupaciones que los estudios. Y Ginny siempre había estado allí. Había sido genial que estuviera allí, desde luego, y guardaba unos recuerdos fantásticos de aquella época.

Pero ahora no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo habría sido tener esa libertad que quería Teddy. Habría estado bien tener un par de años locos y empezar a salir con Ginny después. La guerra le había quitado tantas oportunidades de llevar una vida normal que parecía una pena que él hubiera rechazado la posibilidad de vivir una temporada sin ataduras ni preocupaciones cuando aún era sólo un adolescente.

Nunca se lo había planteado antes. Había estado demasiado ocupado viviendo su vida como para reflexionar sobre ella. Le habría gustado preguntarle a Ron al respecto, pues él estaba en la misma situación y quizás también echaba de menos algunos recuerdos locos en su pasado, pero después imaginó que, tratándose de Ginny, la primera reacción de Ron sería creer que estaba a punto de tener una crisis de la mediana edad, o algo así (aunque en el mundo mágico se suponía que la crisis de la mediana edad llegaba a los sesenta años, no a los cuarenta). Quizás no valía la pena arriesgarse a preguntar.

Cuando llegó a casa, Albus y James estaban jugando juntos al ajedrez mientras Lily jugaba con sus muñecas y Ginny leía una revista en el sofá. La estampa no podía ser más hogareña y Harry sonrió, pensando que era como si el universo hubiera querido recordarle que lo que había escogido no estaba tan mal.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Scorpius entró en el Salón de Retratos con Cassandra. Sus padres le habían dicho qué antepasados suyos habían asistido a Hogwarts durante la época en la que el profesor Binns estaba vivo y Scorpius esperaba que alguno de ellos pudiera contarle por qué éste se había convertido en fantasma. Cassandra, aburrida y sin nada mejor que hacer, había decidido acompañarlo.

Los dos hermanos saludaron a las figuras de sus antepasados, que los miraban con curiosidad desde sus cuadros. Scorpius nunca los había contado, pero estaba seguro de que allí había al menos más de cien. Ese había sido uno de sus sitios favoritos en los días lluviosos cuando era más pequeño y estaban de visita en la mansión, porque a la mayoría de sus antepasados les gustaba hablar con ellos y contarles historias de su época.

Scorpius y Cassandra se detuvieron entonces ante un cuadro que mostraba a un hombre alto y rubio con un lacio bigote. Era Alexander Malfoy, quien se había hecho famoso en su época por intentar domesticar dragones.

-¿En qué puedo ayudaros, niños?

-Hola, tío Alexander. Queríamos haceros una pregunta.

Su antepasado entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado.

-Os aseguro que yo no torturé ni asesiné a esos pobres muggles.

Scorpius intercambió una mirada con su hermana y vio que ni ella se lo tragaba, y eso que aún no había cumplido los once años.

-Claro que no –le aseguró, fingiendo que le creía-. Pero no es eso. Cuando vos ibais a Hogwarts, ¿el profesor de Historia de la Magia era Cuthbert Binns?

Alexander puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por Merlín que no ha habido sobre la tierra hombre más aburrido que él.

Scorpius asintió, completamente de acuerdo. Tenía una voz tan monótona que hasta la novela más emocionante sobre Betsy la Bruja Detective sonaría aburrida contada por él.

-Queríamos saber es si sabéis por qué se convirtió en fantasma al morir.

-¿Se convirtió en fantasma? Lo ignoraba.

-¿Estuvo metido en algún asunto raro? –insistió Scorpius-. ¿Había algún rumor sobre él?

-No que yo recuerde. Y francamente, me cuesta imaginar que le haya pasado algo en su vida mínimamente interesante.

Parecía claro que Alexander no sabía nada y fueron a hablar con Olympia Black, tan Malfoy como ellos aunque hubiera cambiado su apellido al casarse. En ese cuadro, Olympia no podía tener más de veinte años e iba elegantemente vestida. La abuela Narcissa les había contado que Olympia había tratado de hacer aprobar una ley que permitiera la castración de los centauros, pero en el cuadro parecía bastante inofensiva.

-¿Binns? Sí, se murió mientras hacía la siesta en la sala de profesores, despertó convertido en fantasma y se fue a dar su siguiente clase sin darse cuenta siquiera de que había fallecido. Yo estaba en tercero, creo. Pensamos que iba a ser emocionante tener un fantasma de profesor, pero ese hombrecillo resultó ser tan aburrido muerto como vivo.

-¿Sabéis cuál pudo ser la causa de que no pasara al Otro Lado?

-No lo sé; si dejan pasar a muggles y sangresucias también podrían dejarlo pasar a él.

-¿El profesor Binns tenía sangre muggle?

-Apenas. Creo que su abuelo paterno era sangresucia. Pero él provenía de un linaje muy respetable.

Ni ella ni su hermano menor Sigfrid, ni el temperamental Rodolphus Malfoy pudieron aclararles nada. Scorpius empezaba a pensar que, como su padre decía, Binns se había quedado como fantasma simplemente porque en el Otro Lado no querían tener que aguantarlo durante toda la eternidad.

-Scorp… -Scorpius se giró hacia su hermana-. ¿En Hogwarts se meten mucho con papá y el abuelo?

Cassandra lo miraba con expresión seria y él no quiso engañarla.

-A veces, pero cada vez menos. Como salvé a ese niño de Gryffindor ahora hay muchos que piensan que soy un héroe y dejan a nuestra familia en paz.-Ella asintió, mordiéndose los labios un segundo, y Scorpius le puso un momento la mano en el brazo-. Slytherin es genial. Es la única Casa donde celebramos el Solsticio y como las ventanas dan al fondo del lago, muchas veces puedes ver a las sirenas e incluso al Calamar Gigante.

-Si no voy a Slytherin, les diré a papá y mamá que me cambien de colegio. No quiero estar yo sola en otra Casa.

Scorpius pensó un poco. No se la imaginaba en Hufflepuff ni en Gryffindor; había posibilidades de que fuera quizás a Ravenclaw, porque era lista, pero en realidad tampoco tenía esa pasión de aprender por aprender, por estúpido que fuera el tema, que exhibían los de esa casa. No, Cassandra era material de Slytherin.

-Seguro que vienes con nosotros. Todos los Malfoy han ido a Slytherin.-Entonces recordó que el Sombrero había querido ponerlo en Ravenclaw. Ahora que ya conocía bien cómo funcionaba Hogwarts, no sabía si había sido inteligente por su parte pedirle que lo enviara a Slytherin. Si hubiera ido a Ravenclaw, probablemente la gente le habría tratado un poco mejor en general. Pero enseguida apartó esa idea de su cabeza porque sonaba a traición; era como desear no ser un Malfoy-. Tú, por si acaso, piensa en Slytherin todo el rato cuando vayas a ponerte el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Cassandra asintió y se quedó callada unos segundos, mirándolo como si dudara en preguntarle algo.

-¿Yo también voy a tener que salvar a algún Gryffindor para que no se metan conmigo? Porque no tengo ganas, y menos si son dementos de esos.

-Dementores –corrigió Scorpius-. Y no seas tonta, claro que no vas a tener que salvar a un Gryffindor. ¿Crees que van por ahí corriendo peligros para que los Slytherin los rescatemos? Anda, vamos a seguir preguntándole a los cuadros.

Tuvieron que hablar con cinco antepasados más antes de que Isabel Malfoy, que resultó haber ido sólo un curso por debajo de Binns en Hogwarts, pudo decirles algo más de lo que les estaban diciendo los demás.

-Creo que estaba prometido y que su novia falleció sólo unos días antes de la boda –dijo, jugando con los rizos oscuros de su cabello. Isabel era una Malfoy por matrimonio, mezcla de sangre francesa y española, aunque ella hubiera nacido en Inglaterra.

-¿Cómo murió?-preguntó Scorpius, pensando que ahí podía estar la razón de que Binns se hubiera convertido en un fantasma. Quizás la había matado.

-No lo sé. La muchacha era una sangresucia, así que no la traté nunca. Y si salió algo en El Profeta yo no lo recuerdo.

-¿Sabéis su nombre? –preguntó Cassandra.

Isabel, sentada en un mirador en un eterno día de verano, se atusó los bordes de su túnica mientras trataba de recordar.

-Creo que su apellido era Clemens o… Clayton. Iba a la misma Casa que él, de eso estoy segura.

-Hufflepuff –dijo Scorpius, que había averiguado eso en el colegio.

Isabel arrugó delicadamente la nariz, como si estuvieran hablando de alguna enfermedad.

-Sí.

Entonces, uno de los elfos se Apareció frente a ellos y les hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-El ama Astoria quiere que los amitos vayan a prepararse para el té.

-¿Ya son las cinco?

El tiempo se les había pasado volando, pero al menos habían descubierto algo que podía ser importante. Scorpius sintió cómo su estómago gruñía un poco, como si quisiera decirle que ese té sonaba bien, y consideró que bien podían dejarlo ahí, así que le hizo una señal a su hermana, se despidieron de Isabel Malfoy y salieron corriendo de allí.

* * *

Elizabeth Grudge entró a los laboratorios vestida con un vestido de fiesta color crema que desentonaba con la fría atmósfera del lugar. Había dejado a sus invitados en la cena de Fin de Año al recibir el aviso de una emergencia y esperaba que fuera realmente algo serio. Pero en cuanto vio a los dos cuerpos destrozados, semi-devorados, de dos de sus guardias, su rostro perdió todo el color y pensó que no, habría sido mucho mejor que la hubieran interrumpido con cualquier estupidez.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –dijo, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

Uno de sus hombres de confianza, Cyrus Kenton se acercó a ella con expresión contrita. Era un hombre de treinta y cuatro años, alto y de cabello prematuramente gris y aunque era mago, iba vestido al estilo muggle.

-Hemos tenido un grave fallo de seguridad, señora Grudge. Las Bestias han escapado.

Después de ver el estado de los dos guardias –o lo que quedaba de ellos- Elizabeth se lo esperaba, pero aun así sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco al escuchárselo decir.

-¿Las dos?

-Sí, señora. Las dos jaulas están vacías.

Ella observó los restos de los guardias con los labios apretados y después hizo una señal con la mano.

-Deshaceros de los restos.

-Sí, señora.

Kenton también hizo una señal y uno de los magos hizo desaparecer los dos cuerpos con un hechizo. Elizabeth se sintió algo mejor cuando dejó de verlos y se giró hacia Kenton intentando aparentar más serenidad de la que sentía.

-Vayamos a mi despacho.

Su oficina estaba en el piso superior. Elizabeth se dirigió inmediatamente a un pequeño mueble-bar que tenía en la pared y se sirvió un vaso de whisky de malta para ella y otro para Kenton. El áspero calor del whisky contrastaba con el sabor del champán de la fiesta que aún tenía en la boca y le hizo recuperarse de su pequeña conmoción.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente?

Kenton meneó la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

-Ya sabe que cada vez se estaban volviendo más resistentes a los hechizos. No estamos seguros, pero al parecer una de ellas consiguió atravesar las defensas mágicas y romper los barrotes. Después ayudó a la otra a escapar también. Los guardias intentaron detenerlas, pero las Bestias debieron repeler los hechizos, quizás esquivarlos si intentaron un Avada Kedavra. Generalmente hay un guardia más en el pasillo, pero esta noche… Aunque me temo que tampoco habría supuesto alguna diferencia, porque no habría podido controlar a ambas Bestias. Consiguieron escapar por una de las ventanas del primer piso; sus huellas van hacia el Oeste.

Elizabeth se maldijo, sabiendo que tenía parte de culpa. Kenton ya le había avisado de que las Bestias se estaban volviendo incontrolables. Pero aun sabiendo que debía matarlas, la tentación de investigarlas había sido demasiado grande y el doctor Liver, que dirigía los experimentos, se había mostrado de acuerdo con ella.

Y ahora las Bestias andaban sueltas, sedientas de sangre, pero con una inteligencia semi-humana. Matarían y las muertes llamarían la atención de la policía y de los aurores. Y eso pondría en peligro su proyecto, su gran sueño.

-¿Habéis mandado a alguien tras ellas?

-A todos los hombres disponibles. Pero…

No terminó la frase, pero no hacía falta. Tenían que ser discretos ante todo.

-Bien… Haremos lo que podamos.-Pensó un poco-. Será mejor que nos olvidemos de buscar muestras en el mundo mágico durante una temporada, hasta ver qué sucede con las Bestias. Lástima que no nos queden donantes disponibles en este momento.

Habían tenido muchas esperanzas puestas en el niño Burrow, pues el doctor Liver había asegurado que la edad del donante podía ser el factor clave que estaban buscando, pero estaba claro que no iban aún en la dirección adecuada. Lo único que estaban consiguiendo era matar gente, y ese no era el propósito de aquel proyecto.

-Bien, debo volver a la fiesta. –Al menos tendría que estar allí un par de horas más para no llamar más la atención entre sus invitados-. Avísame inmediatamente si hay noticias.

-Sí, señora.

Elizabeth salió de su despacho. Sus guardaespaldas, que esperaban fuera, la siguieron sin que ella tuviera que darles ninguna orden. Habían trabajado para su difunto marido y ahora trabajaban para ella. Elizabeth sabía que sólo podía esperar de ellos ciega lealtad. Mucho tiempo atrás, se había encontrado inquieta en su presencia, pero poco a poco se había acostumbrado a ellos y ahora le proporcionaban una sensación de seguridad.

Y con las dos Bestias sueltas, toda seguridad era poca.

_Continuará_


	16. Chapter 16 Magos, muggles y fantasmas

NdA: Gracias por leer y comentar. Como habéis sido tan buenos y buenas subiré un capi de regalito en Nochebuena. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Capítulo 16 **Magos, muggles y fantasmas**

-Adivina qué –fue el saludo de Scorpius, sonriéndole desde el altillo.

-¿Qué? –dijo, mientras subía.

Scorpius esperó a que llegara arriba; entonces forcejeó para quitarse una de las mangas de la camisa, el suéter y la túnica y le enseñó orgullosamente la axila.

-Mira.

-¿El qué?

-Un pelo –dijo, sonando un poco ofendido-. Lo que pasa es que soy muy rubio y no se ve bien, pero está ahí.

Albus se acercó para examinarlo más de cerca y descubrió que, efectivamente, estaba ahí, pequeño y pálido. Mientras, Scorpius sonreía como si su aparición fuera un mérito personal suyo.

-¿Eso es lo que te ha traído Santa Claus? –le pinchó Albus.

-Qué envidioso. Yo no necesito que un muggle gordo me dé regalos, ¿está claro? Soy un Malfoy. Tengo hasta barcos llenos de cosas.

Albus se consoló pensando que quizás al cabo de dos meses, cuando tuviera exactamente la misma edad que Scorpius tenía en ese momento, también a él le empezaría a aparecer vello corporal. Y no es que le entusiasmara la idea, pero si todos lo iban a tener, él también quería tenerlo, desde luego.

Scorpius empezó a hablar de sus regalos y a preguntarle por los suyos y por las cosas que habían hecho esas Navidades. Albus estaba medio distraído: aunque lo que contaba Scorpius del puerto era interesante, aquellas no habían sido las mejores Navidades de su vida, con su padre tan ocupado y su madre tan rara con él.

-Eh, Al, ¿qué te pasa? No te habrá molestado en serio que ya tenga pelos y tú no, ¿verdad?

-Sólo te ha salido uno. Y no me pasa nada.

-¿Y por qué estás tan así?

Albus dudó un poco y luego suspiró.

-Mis padres me preguntaron por qué te defendí aquel día que Urien empezó a sentarse con Britney en clase de Herbología, ¿te acuerdas?

-Mi padre también me preguntó por ti. Le dije que nos saludábamos de vez en cuando y que no nos caíamos mal, lo que acordamos.-Entrecerró los ojos, en un gesto súbitamente receloso-. ¿Es que ya no quieres que seamos amigos?

Albus dio un respingo, horrorizado ante la idea, y después le pegó un empujón.

-No seas idiota, ¿quieres? Es sólo que… me gustaría que las cosas no fueran tan difíciles.

Era como si al ser amigo de Scorpius estuviera traicionando a su familia de algún modo. Y él no quería hacer tal cosa. Pero tampoco le gustaba nada la idea de dejar de ser su amigo.

-No son tan difíciles –replicó Scorpius-. Y además, ahora ya no les importa tanto que nos saludemos y esas cosas, cuando pase más tiempo ya no les importará que seamos amigos.

-Bueno, puede –admitió Albus, poniendo más esperanza en su padre que en su madre. Ella no había creído ni por un momento que Scorpius pudiera ser bueno. Entonces se le ocurrió algo y sonrió-. ¿Y entonces vendrás a mi casa en vacaciones?

Scorpius asintió y sonrió también.

-Y tú también vendrás a la mía.

Albus no creía que fuera a pasar tal cosa, pero asintió de todos modos. Por mucho que le dijeran sus padres, le había echado de menos.

* * *

Aquel día, viernes, tenían dos horas de Herbología. Ahora a nadie le sorprendía que Urien se sentara con Britney no sólo en esa clase, sino en todas las que compartían las dos Casas; era Watson quien se quedaba desparejado siempre, solitario y enfurruñado. A Longbottom seguía sin gustarle demasiado el arreglo, pero no había vuelto a decir nada al respecto.

Entonces llegaron los Gryffindor, y nada más verlos entrar, Scorpius supo que había pasado algo. Amal Sharper, que había sido de los primeros en entrar, estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, y Albus le acompañaba con expresión entre seria y disgustada. Scorpius intercambió una mirada de curiosidad con Damon y se preguntó qué habría pasado; para su sorpresa, Amal fue a sentarse directamente delante de él y de Diana aunque Scorpius tuvo la impresión de que lo hacía para estar lo más lejos posible de los otros Gryffindor. Albus miró a Scorpius y se sentó al lado de Amal.

El resto de los Gryffindor ya estaba en el aula y Scorpius identificó rápidamente al causante de todo aquello: Alexander Brown, un chico de origen muggle, alto y de pelo rubio oscuro.

-¡Sí, siéntate con ellos! –le dijo Brown a Sharper, con lo que parecía verdadera animosidad-. ¡Con los asesinos, terrorista de mierda!

Amal se puso en pie con tanta violencia que estuvo a punto de tirar el pupitre al suelo.

-¡Yo no soy un terrorista, hijo de puta!

Scorpius estaba estupefacto y vio que sus compañeros de Slytherin tenían la misma cara de pasmo que seguramente tenía él. La única que consiguió reaccionar un poco y decir que ellos no eran asesinos fue Britney, pero no dio la sensación de que los Gryffindor la hubieran escuchado. Albus estaba demasiado ocupado sujetando a Amal del brazo para que no se fuera directo a por Brown, y los amigos de Brown hacían lo mismo con éste. Scorpius vio que Morrigan arrugaba la nariz ante esa exhibición de violencia física tan propia de muggles; no era de extrañar, tanto Amal como Brown eran sangremuggle.

La llegada de Longbottom puso fin a la pelea.

-¿Puedo saber qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó, mirando a sus alumnos con incredulidad y desaprobación. Los Gryffindor apartaron la vista, reacios a hablar, mientras que los Slytherin lo observaban todo conteniendo el aliento-. Quiero una respuesta, señores.

Al final, Amal le lanzó una mirada venenosa a Brown.

-Me ha llamado terrorista.

La palabra no sonaba a cumplido, pero Scorpius no la había oído nunca y desconocía qué quería decir exactamente; a juzgar por la expresión ligeramente perpleja de Longbottom, a él le pasaba lo mismo.

-¿Terrorista? ¿Qué tontería es esa?

-No es una tontería –protestó Brown, algo acalorado, devolviéndole a Amal la mirada venenosa-. Pusieron una bomba en Londres el día antes de venir a Hogwarts y estuvieron a punto de matar a un montón de gente y mi tía está en el hospital por culpa de ellos.

Longbottom frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-Lamento lo de su tía, señor Brown, pero no sé qué puede tener eso que ver con el señor Sharper.

-Él es como ellos.

Scorpius y el resto de los Slytherin se giraron hacia Sharper con fascinada curiosidad.

-¿Es como ellos? –repitió Longbottom.

-¡Yo no soy como ellos! –exclamó Amal, airadamente-. ¡Sólo porque esos terroristas fueran musulmanes no quiere decir que todos los musulmanes seamos terroristas!

Scorpius aún andaba perdido: no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir musulmán. ¿Sería un empleo muggle? Pero Longbottom abrió la boca, como si acabara de entender lo que pasaba y miró a Brown con reproche.

-Señor Brown, el señor Sharper tiene toda la razón. No está bien juzgar a todo un grupo de gente por lo que hagan unos pocos.-Scorpius arqueó las cejas, atónito, y no le pasó desapercibida la mirada fugaz que le dedicó Albus-. Es normal que esté disgustado por lo que le ha pasado a su tía, pero el señor Sharper no tiene la culpa. Usted y yo hablaremos luego. Ahora vuelvan todos a sus asientos y espero no oír nunca más nada en contra de musulmanes, cristianos o lo que sea, ¿entendido?

Los Gryffindor obedecieron, aunque era evidente que estaban algo agitados por lo que había pasado y transcurrió un buen rato antes de que acabaran de cuchichear entre ellos. Los Slytherin estaban callados como muertos, pero también intrigados; Scorpius se dio cuenta de las miradas que le mandaba Britney, miradas que sugerían que ella sí había entendido todo lo que había pasado, seguramente gracias a su madre muggle.

A mitad clase, Longbottom les dio el descanso de quince minutos e hizo salir a Brown del aula para sermonearle en privado. Los Slytherin, mientras tanto, se reunieron alrededor de Britney, que tal y como Scorpius sospechaba, sí sabía qué era un terrorista y un musulmán.

-Entonces, ¿están en guerra? –preguntó Damon, cuando ella terminó su explicación.

-Algunos musulmanes están chalados y ponen bombas de vez en cuando, pero no creo que sea una guerra-guerra –contestó ella.

Cecily arrugó la nariz.

-Los sangremuggles podrían dejar sus tonterías para cuando estén en el mundo muggle. O sea, ¿qué nos importa a nosotros cómo se llamen sus dioses?

-Bueno, los magos se pelean por la sangre y eso es también una tontería –replicó Britney.

Longbottom entró de nuevo en el aula con Brown, poniendo fin a las conversaciones, y reanudó la clase. Los Gryffindor estaban ya calmados y Scorpius observó la espalda ligeramente curvada hacia delante de Albus diciéndose que tenían que quedar para preguntarle exactamente cómo había empezado todo. Aquella tarde, sin embargo, fue imposible, y se vieron ya la tarde del sábado, aprovechando que Amal se había ido a jugar su partido semanal con otros hijos de muggles y algún que otro sangrepura voluntarioso.

-Alexander llevaba raro con Amal desde que volvimos de Navidad –le explicó Albus-. Y ayer Amal le estaba contando a Rose que habían ido a visitar a sus abuelos en Irán y ese imbécil de Alexander empezó a meterse con él.

Scorpius había estado recabando información sobre el tema entre los alumnos mayores de Slytherin, pero siendo la Casa con menos presencia muggle de las cuatro, no había sido una empresa muy fructífera.

-Y esos terroristas, ¿qué quieren? ¿Que todo el mundo se haga muslu…musulmán?

-No lo sé muy bien. Yo no sabía que había estallado una bomba en el Londres muggle, me enteré ayer. Y Amal… ni siquiera es musulmán de verdad, ¿sabes? Está como… bautizado, pero no sigue las reglas de los musulmanes porque sus padres en realidad son ateos.

Scorpius estuvo a punto de preguntar qué era eso, pero sus dos años de griego clásico acudieron en su ayuda.

-¿No tienen ningún dios?

-Sí, no creen en ninguno. Amal come bacon y esas cosas.

-¿Come bacon? –preguntó Scorpius, sin entender qué tenía eso que ver.

-Sí, los musulmanes de verdad no comen cerdo, lo prohíbe su religión.

A Scorpius le hizo gracia que los dioses muggles pusieran reglas tan tontas.

-¿En serio?

Albus asintió.

-Amal me dijo que ya se habían metido con él alguna vez en su escuela de primaria.-Se quedó pensativo y cambió bruscamente de tema-. ¿Quién te enseñaba a ti antes de que vinieras a Hogwarts? ¿Tus padres?

-Bueno, nos enseñaban cosas, pero mi hermana y yo teníamos profesores que venían a nuestra casa a darnos clase. ¿Y a vosotros?

-Mis padres y mi abuela Molly. Pero era divertido, porque nos juntábamos muchos a la vez.

Scorpius reprimió un escalofrío al imaginarse entre una cuadrilla de Weasleys.

-No sé, es injusto. Deberíamos tener una escuela. El señor Rookwood dice que cuando sea Ministro de Magia va a intentar que se abra otra escuela de primaria para que los niños pequeños puedan ir allí a aprender a leer, escribir y todo eso. Seguro que es más divertido que tener tutores. Mira Hogwarts: es más divertido que tener tutores.

Albus frunció las cejas con confusión.

-La verdad es que es raro que no haya una escuela así.

-No es tan raro… -Scorpius se dio cuenta de que Albus estaba realmente perdido-. ¿Es que no sabes por qué no hay escuelas así en el mundo mágico?

-No. ¿Tú sí?

Scorpius asintió.

-Me lo explicó mi madre. Antes había una escuela, Abacus, pero unos sangremuggle la atacaron y mataron a una docena de niños. Era la época de las hogueras. Los padres se asustaron y decidieron que los niños estarían más seguros con ellos. Cerraron la escuela y desde entonces, son los padres o los tutores particulares los que enseñan a sus hijos todo lo que no tiene que ver con la magia.

-¿En serio?

Albus parecía un poco escéptico y Scorpius tuvo la sensación de que estaba pensando que acusaba a los sangremuggle porque era lo que cabía esperar de un Slytherin o de alguien con el apellido Malfoy.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Mi madre dice que en lugar en el que estaba la escuela hay ahora una estatua en recuerdo de ellos. Yo no he ido, pero ella y mi padre sí.

-¿Y por qué querían matar a esos niños?

-Porque era la época de las hogueras, ya te lo he dicho –dijo Scorpius, paciente-. Dice mi madre que esos sangremuggle pensaban que iban a irse al infierno por ser magos y que creían que para que su dios los perdonara tenían que matar a todos los magos que pudieran.

-Pero eso de las hogueras no es verdad, lo dicen los libros.

Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Y tú te crees eso?

-Claro que sí, lo leí en el libro de Historia de la Magia de tercero de James. Los magos de verdad siempre podían escaparse, así que las únicas víctimas fueron muggles.

Por un momento, Scorpius consideró si Albus podía estar tomándole el pelo, pero aquellos ojos verdes parecían demasiado sinceros. No, tenía que estar diciéndolo en serio. Realmente se lo creía.

-Pero… eso es mentira, Al. Claro que murieron brujas y magos de verdad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque todo el mundo lo sabe.-Hasta Diana lo sabía. Scorpius no podía creer que alguien tan listo como Albus ignorara algo tan elemental.

-Scorp, tenían varitas. Podían defenderse de cualquier muggle.

-Sí, mientras tuvieran la varita. Pero a veces los atrapaban antes de que pudieran usarla. Y otras veces eran traicionados por algún mago que los desarmaba antes de entregárselo a los muggles.

-¿Por qué iba un mago a entregar a otro a los muggles?

-Porque eran sangremuggles que querían estar a buenas con su dios, igual que los que mataron a los niños de la escuela. O magos criados en nuestro mundo, incluso sangrepuras, que querían deshacerse de algún enemigo.

Uno de esos magos, por cierto, tenía un cuadro colgado en la Sala de Retratos de Malfoy manor y lo admitía sin ningún inconveniente, así que Scorpius sabía bien de lo que hablaba; por otro lado, también un par de Malfoys habían acabado carbonizados por culpa de los muggles. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había oído hablar de la época de las hogueras por primera vez; era algo que siempre había estado ahí, impregnando todas las advertencias que sus padres le habían hecho sobre los muggles y la necesidad de mantener el mundo mágico en secreto.

Lo que le sorprendía era que Albus sabía que debían mantener ese secreto, que le había contado que le costaba hacerse pasar por muggle cuando iba a visitar a sus primos muggles en Navidad. ¿Por qué demonios se creía que era? Cuando se lo preguntó, Albus parpadeó con cara de estar pensando en ello por primera vez en toda su vida.

-Bueno, sí, algunos muggles podrían asustarse mucho si nos vieran hacer magia –contestó al final.

-Y hacernos daños –insistió Scorpius-. ¿Por qué crees que tantas familias de sangrepuras no quieren saber nada de los muggles? ¿De verdad te parece bien que tengamos que vivir ocultándonos de ellos?

Albus frunció el ceño.

-No hables así, pareces… Ya sabes lo que pareces.

Scorpius resopló y se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose un poco traicionado.

-Oh, claro, como quiero poder vivir sin tener que preocuparme de que los muggles nos descubran soy un mortífago.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Y yo no he dicho que haya que hacerles daño. Lo único que digo es todo el mundo en Hogwarts habla de los muggles como si fueran… no sé, puffskeins. Y no entiendo por qué tenemos que dar Estudios Muggles y celebrar la Navidad en vez del Solsticio y cosas así.

-¿No quieres celebrar la Navidad? –exclamó Albus, como si se hubiera vuelto loco-. Pues no te quejabas de los regalos el otro día.

-Mi familia siempre ha celebrado el Solsticio, no la Navidad. Pero desde que Gabriel entró en Hogwarts, como no iba a estar en casa el veintiuno de diciembre empezamos a celebrarlo en Navidad.-Chasqueó la lengua, un poco frustrado porque no sabía si estaba consiguiendo que Albus le entendiera o no-. Por eso mi familia apoya al señor Rookwood, ¿comprendes? Porque cuando él sea Ministro, intentará que las cosas sean al gusto mágico, no al gusto muggle.

-Mi familia apoya a Kingsley Shacklebolt. A mis padres no les gusta Rookwood.

-Eso lo sabe todo el mundo, Al.-O quizás no, pero él había escuchado bastantes conversaciones sobre política a lo largo de aquellas Navidades; desde que él y su hermana estaban al tanto del pasado familiar, sus padres y sus abuelos hablaban más libremente delante de ellos. Y aunque no siempre prestaba atención, porque a veces podía ser un verdadero aburrimiento, se consideraba a sí mismo todo un experto.

Rookwood cambiaría las cosas. Y haría que los Malfoy fueran tan importantes como antes de esa maldita guerra y que todo el mundo quisiera invitarles a sus fiestas y hacer negocios con ellos. Era normal que los Potter apoyaran a Shacklebolt; sabían que Rookwood no les haría la pelota ni trataría a Harry Potter como si hubiera derrotado a Voldemort él solo.

Pero Scorpius estaba seguro de que Rookwood tampoco atacaría a los Potter. Él decía que había que trabajar todos juntos en el futuro. Y además, si por lo que fuera intentaba algo, Scorpius hablaría con su padre y le explicaría que Albus y él en realidad eran amigos y su padre convencería a Rookwood para que los dejara en paz.

* * *

Damon consideraba esencial hablar con el profesor Binns y tratar de sonsacarle algo sobre su novia muerta o cualquier otra pista sobre su paso de humano a fantasma. Scorpius tenía la vaga sensación de que iban a meterse en un lío, pero aceptó su plan de quedar con Binns a solas y aquel lunes, cuando terminó la clase de Historia de la Magia con los Ravenclaw, se acercaron a su mesa con aire decidido. El profesor Binns miraba ausentemente en dirección a la puerta por la que salían los alumnos; algunos de estos vieron que Scorpius y Damon estaban junto a él y remolonearon para enterarse de lo que pasaba.

-Profesor… -empezó Damon. El profesor Binns se giró hacia ellos-. A Scorpius y a mí nos gustaría saber cuando podríamos…

Entonces pareció quedarse atascado, como si no supiera cómo continuar.

-Queríamos saber si podíamos quedar con usted después de clase –dijo Scorpius-. Para quedar y hablar de la historia y todo eso.

-¿Después de clase?

-Sí. Le viene bien, ¿no? Aunque sea un fantasma puede quedar con nosotros.

El profesor se los quedó mirando con una expresión un poco rara y de repente desapareció de la clase con un suave "puff". Scorpius abrió la boca, consternado; el profesor Binns nunca se desmaterializaba. El hecho de que de pronto hubiera desaparecido así no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Qué habéis hecho? –preguntó una de las Ravenclaw que se habían quedado a curiosear.

-Nada –dijo Scorpius, a la defensiva-. Sólo queríamos quedar con él para hablar de algunas cosas.

Los Ravenclaw los miraban como si pensaran que habían hecho algo malo y Scorpius sintió que aumentaba su desasosiego.

-¿Crees que ya hemos hecho que pase al otro lado? –cuchicheó Damon.

-Me parece que no. Vamos o llegaremos tarde a Criaturas Mágicas.

Damon y él salieron del aula, perseguidos por las miradas suspicaces de los Ravenclaw.

* * *

Una hora después, los dos subían con el corazón en un puño al despacho de la directora de Hogwarts. Una alumna de Hufflepuff le había llevado una nota al profesor Zhou en mitad de la clase citándoles a los dos en su despacho en cuanto terminaran allí. Mientras el resto de los Slytherin y los Gryffindor se iban al comedor para su hora de estudio, ellos se prepararon para lo peor.

-Deberíamos irnos de aquí, Scorp. ¿Y si lo hemos matado? Nos mandarán a Azkaban.

-Ya estaba muerto, idiota.

Los dos se quedaron parados ante la puerta. Habían oído que se abría con una contraseña mágica, pero ellos no sabían cuál era, así que se dispusieron a esperar. Scorpius se apoyó en la pared, pensando que si le hacían esperar mucho iba a acabar vomitando de los nervios, pero apenas habían transcurrido unos segundos cuando la puerta se abrió y oyeron los pasos de alguien. No era McGonagall, sino Mei Ling, que bajaba con una expresión resignada que se transformó en otra de solidaridad.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?

-Hablar con el profesor Binns, ¿y tú?

Mei se encogió de hombros.

-Usé la rata de una compañera para un experimento.-Scorpius la miró con incredulidad y ella hizo un gesto a la defensiva-. Es que no se me ocurrió que pudiera ser de alguien. Había tenido una idea increíble sobre una modificación en la matriz mágica del Accio y… y vi la rata y pensé que era una rata normal y corriente.

-¿La has matado? –preguntó Damon, que también estaba estupefacto.

Ella asintió con una expresión de pena que parecía sincera.

-Sí, pero ha sido sin querer. Leila, la dueña, está muy enfadada conmigo, aunque mis padres le comprarán una nueva.

-Yo también estaría enfadado contigo si hubieras matado a mi gato –dijo Scorpius.

-Jo, estás como una cabra –opinó Damon, no sin cierta admiración.

La profesora McGonagall interrumpió la conversación llamando a Scorpius y Damon desde lo alto de su escalera. Los chicos le dijeron adiós a Mei, que se marchó cabizbaja, y subieron al despacho de la directora. Scorpius respiró hondo para disimular su nerviosismo; la mirada fría de McGonagall mientras les hacía pasar no le ayudó en nada, ni tampoco ver allí a Slughorn con cara de circunstancias.

-Bien, señores –dijo ella, sin más preámbulos, sentándose en su sillón-, espero que estén orgullosos de ustedes mismos. Por su culpa el profesor Binns tiene una crisis nerviosa y quién sabe cuándo volverá a estar en condiciones de dar clase.

Scorpius se sintió obligado a defenderse.

-Nosotros sólo le hemos preguntado si podíamos quedar con él después de…

-Sé lo que le han preguntado. ¿Para qué querían quedar con él? Y no me digan que era para conversar sobre la asignatura porque no me lo voy a creer.

Scorpius comprendió instintivamente que no valía la pena seguir discutiendo porque nada de lo que dijera iba a cambiar el resultado, y no le sorprendió que Damon también decidiera refugiarse en el silencio. Slughorn meneó la cabeza, decepcionado.

-Sinceramente, señor Malfoy, ¿qué espera conseguir con esa actitud? Usted puede hacerlo mejor, ya lo demostró a finales del curso pasado.

-Bien, hasta que el profesor Binns esté en condiciones de volver a dar clase estarán castigados después de la cena.-Scorpius y Damon jadearon con desaliento-. Y quiero un pergamino de cincuenta centímetros sobre fantasmas antes del viernes.

El profesor Zabini interrumpió involuntariamente a la directora de Hogwarts al pedir permiso para entrar al despacho.

-Perdone, Minerva, he oído lo de los chicos… ¿Han ido a hablar con el profesor Binns?

-Sí. Eloise está ahora con él, intentando calmarlo.

-Qué desafortunado. ¿Ya le han dicho los chicos lo que ha pasado?

Scorpius apartó la vista cuando McGonagall le lanzó una de sus miradas de desaprobación, más para ocultar su propia animadversión que porque le doliera su mala idea de él.

-Que querían hablar con él de Historia. Como si alguien pudiera creerse eso…

El profesor Zabini alzó una ceja con una expresión que Scorpius no alcanzó a identificar.

-Pero es cierto –dijo, tranquilamente, haciendo que los dos chicos alzaran la cabeza con súbita atención antes de agacharla de nuevo para ocultar sus emociones y no traicionar a su profesor de Defensa-. El otro día me preguntaron sobre nuestra prehistoria. No supe contestarles nada y me temo que les aconsejé que hablaran con el profesor Binns. Siento muchísimo haber causado tantos inconvenientes; la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que Cuthbert fuera a reaccionar de este modo.

Scorpius se atrevió a mirar de reojo y vio que McGonagall apretaba los labios, sin llegar a creerse del todo lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Se lo has dicho tú?

-Sí. No pensé que pudiera pasar esto.

McGonagall asintió brevemente.

-Está bien. En ese caso no sería justo castigar a los alumnos. Pueden retirarse, señores. Vayan a terminar su hora de estudio en el Gran Comedor.

Scorpius asintió también, asombrado con su buena suerte y lleno de agradecimiento hacia Zabini, que salió con ellos del despacho. Los tres caminaron juntos por el pasillo de piedra hasta que estuvieron lo bastante alejados de la entrada al despacho de McGonagall. Scorpius no pudo contenerse más y miró a su profesor con admiración.

-Gracias.

El profesor se detuvo.

-Nada de gracias. Quiero saber qué queréis exactamente del profesor Binns. ¿Aún seguís con esa tontería de averiguar por qué se convirtió en fantasma?

El propio Scorpius le había preguntado al respecto antes de Navidad, así que ninguno de los dos se sorprendió por su pregunta.

-Sí. Hemos averiguado que estuvo prometido y que mataron a su novia dos semanas antes de la boda. Seguro que tiene algo que ver.

El profesor Zabini no pareció muy impresionado por aquello, aunque la verdad era que nunca parecía impresionado por nada.

-¿Y vuestro plan era hablar con él y preguntarle sobre su novia muerta como quien no quiere la cosa? Francamente estúpido, en mi opinión. Los fantasmas son muy sensibles para esas cosas y eso vosotros deberíais saberlo; no es como si fuerais sangremuggle, ¿verdad? –Scorpius se quedó mirando la punta de sus propios zapatos, algo avergonzado. Damon también estaba con la cabeza un poco gacha-. Tampoco sois Ravenclaw, así que me extrañaría que esto fuera simple curiosidad. ¿Qué queréis conseguir? ¿Qué queréis hacer si descubrís lo que le pasó a Binns?

Scorpius y Damon intercambiaron una mirada dubitativa.

-Queremos ayudarle a que pase al otro lado para que tengan que contratar a un profesor de Historia de la Magia que dé mejor las clases y cuente todo lo que pasó de verdad –contestó Damon.

-Sí, ¿sabía que en el libro de tercero pone que los muggles nunca quemaron brujas y magos en la hoguera?

-Sí, ya sé que pone eso. Pero ¿se os ha ocurrido pensar que quizás es una suerte que Binns no tenga realmente interés en explicar nada que no tenga que ver con las revueltas de los duendes? ¿Os gustaría tener un profesor de Historia de la Magia que quisiera hablar de Voldemort, por ejemplo?

La voz de Zabini tenía el toque justo de simpatía como para recordarles que estaba de su lado, pero Scorpius se sintió como si le hubieran echado un Aguamenti.

-No –dijo, débilmente mientras Damon meneaba negativamente la cabeza.

-El profesor Binns puede ser aburrido, pero también es neutro. Y dadas las circunstancias, la neutralidad es un don que deberíais apreciar en su justa medida.

-Sí, señor. Pero, ¿por qué se ha puesto tan nervioso? A los otros fantasmas no les importa que hablemos con ellos.

-Si no me equivoco, uno de vosotros le ha recordado que es un fantasma, ¿no es cierto? –Ellos asintieron-. _Eso_ es lo que le ha causado un ataque de nervios; os recuerdo que él no se da cuenta de que está muerto.

-¿Y qué pasaría si se diera cuenta? Los otros fantasmas lo saben y no les importa.

-Bueno, pues a él, a juzgar por cómo reacciona, sí que le importa. Y a McGonagall le importa aún más, así que os aconsejo que no intentéis averiguarlo. No pienso volver a sacaros las castañas del fuego, ¿está claro?

-Sí, profesor.

-Venga, marchaos al Gran Comedor y no os metáis en líos.

Scorpius aún no entendía cómo una simple pregunta podía haber estado a punto de tener consecuencias tan desastrosas para ellos, pero le agradecía a Zabini el rescate y la coartada. Si algún alumno les acusaba de querer hacerle daño a ese pobre ejemplo de fantasma ya sabían cómo callarles la boca.

_Continuará_


	17. Chapter 17 Complicaciones

**NdA**: ¡Aquí está el capi prometido! Se lo dedico a **Rastel **como regalito de Navidad. Da gusto hablar contigo, guapa, y además se nota que eres muy maja. ¡Y me has hecho un regalito! ^^Te prometo leer lo que me has escrito en cuanto tenga listo el postre de la cena de esta noche, que tengo que hacerlo yo, jaja. Un beso muy grande y feliz Navidad.

Y feliz Navidad también a todos vosotros, que sois maravillosos y geniales. Esto no sería lo mismo sin vosotros, sin vuestro apoyo, sin vuestros comentarios. No es un capi muy navideño, de hecho hay aviso de **gore **-atención estómagos sensibles-, pero espero que os guste igualmente. Besos y abrazos a todos, ojalá que paséis unas fiestas buenísimas, de verdad.

PD Sé que no he podido contestar a todos los comentarios, pero lo haré en estos días, don't worry.

Capítulo 17 **Complicaciones**

Harry miró a Kingsley con incredulidad.

-No lo dirás en serio.

El Ministro de Magia asintió.

-¿Acaso no has visto las pintadas?

La semana pasada, alguien había escrito "Rookwood=Malfoy=asesino" en la fachada de una de las tiendas del callejón Diagon. Dos días atrás, en Hogsmeade, había aparecido otra pintada que decía "Voldemort tenía razón". Y aquella mañana, en una de las paredes del callejón que daba a la plaza del Mercado, podía leerse "Muerte a los mortífagos". No era la primera vez que se veían pintadas semejantes, pero tres en una semana era muchísimo más de lo normal y reflejaba la tensión que se respiraba en el mundo mágico entre las elecciones y las desapariciones. No era, para nada, una buena noticia.

Pero aun así, Harry no entendía cómo era posible que Kingsley hubiera hecho la sugerencia que había hecho.

-Las pintadas serán culpa de algunos críos gilipollas recién salidos de Hogwarts. Kingsley, no es motivo para ordenarles a los Marcados que se presenten en el ministerio para ser interrogados.

-Pero es lo mejor para todos, Harry, ¿no lo ves? –replicó, con convicción-. Todo esto está pasando porque la gente está asustada. Es normal que sus primeros sospechosos sean los antiguos seguidores de Voldemort. Si los traemos aquí y los interrogamos con veritaserum, podremos afirmar sin lugar a dudas que son inocentes. La gente se calmará un poco, lo cual nos evitará incidentes como el de ese tipo, Goyle, y los magos con la Marca también podrán estar más tranquilos.

-Sí, y luego podemos construir un campo de internamiento y meterlos allí por su propia seguridad –replicó Harry, hosco. Maldita sea si sentía alguna simpatía por ellos, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a hostigarlos sólo porque sí-. Kingsley, por favor, olvídalo. Muchos de ellos están prácticamente recluidos en sus casas y no han vuelto a dar problemas. Y sinceramente, ¿puedes imaginarte a los Malfoy escribiendo "Voldemort tenía razón" por las paredes? ¿Justo ahora cuando ese inútil de Draco se las ha apañado Dios sabe cómo para embaucar a Rookwood y jugar a que es respetable?

Kingsley meditó la cuestión.

-No es que crea que tienen algo que ver, Harry. No directamente, al menos. Pero la gente necesita un gesto así. La pintada del otro día, las desapariciones… Todo eso hace que se acuerden de Voldemort y sus primeros sospechosos son los magos con la Marca Tenebrosa. Y francamente, no me importa demasiado si con esto hiero los sentimientos de alguno de esos bastardos.

Harry meneó la cabeza, terco, decidido a imponer su opinión.

-No se trata de que te importen sus sentimientos. Es que es sólo una pintada. No hemos encontrado un solo vínculo entre las desapariciones y los antiguos seguidores de Voldemort. Dará la sensación de que estamos de acuerdo en considerarlos culpables por principio de todo lo malo que pase en el mundo mágico.

-Son mortífagos, Harry; ese no es un mal principio. Pero si crees que no es una buena idea, de acuerdo, lo dejaremos correr.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa de alivio. Una de las mayores virtudes de Shacklebolt era que no se cerraba en banda y siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Y había decidido bien. No quería ni imaginar lo que podía hacer Rookwood con un movimiento así, sobre todo considerando que no todo el mundo encontraba moralmente repugnante su alianza con Draco Malfoy, cosa que le costaba un poco entender. Por suerte, el grupo que lo toleraba era pequeño y seguiría siéndolo si ellos no cometían el error de convertirlo en un mártir.

Cuando salió del despacho de Shacklebolt, Harry se encontró con Cavan Broderick, que se dirigía a su propia mesa con una taza de café humeante en la mano. Llevaba unos pantalones grises oscuros y un suéter azul claro que le sentaban tan bien que Harry no pudo evitar repasarlo con la mirada de arriba abajo; cuando sus ojos volvieron a subir y se encontraron con los de Cavan, azules y ligeramente risueños, supo que éste se había dado cuenta del gesto y rezó para no sonrojarse.

-Buenos días, jefe Potter –dijo Cavan, como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada-. No le había visto entrar al despacho del ministro.

-Cuando he llegado no estabas.

-Estamos teniendo una mañana muy ocupada. Se nota que estamos sólo a tres meses de las elecciones.

Harry asintió, porque él también lo había notado, y de pronto se le pasó algo por la cabeza.

-Oye, Broderick, si Rookwood saliera elegido, ¿qué pasaría con tu trabajo? –No tenía mucha idea de cómo funcionaba aquello, ya que él nunca había asistido a ningún cambio de ministro desde que había entrado a trabajar allí.

-Probablemente Rookwood pondría a alguien de su confianza y yo sería trasladado a otro departamento.

Aunque El Profeta disparaba de vez en cuando contra él, a Harry no le habían llegado rumores de que Rookwood tuviera en mente un candidato para el puesto de Jefe de Aurores. Hermione decía que si Rookwood era listo, lo mantendría en el puesto hasta que resolviera el caso de las desapariciones o su reputación acabara por los suelos por no resolverlo –ella había usado otras palabras más consoladoras, pero esa era la esencia-. Y él seguía sin hacerse a la idea de trabajar para Rookwood, mucho menos aún si eso incluía aguantar a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Y si quisiera mantenerte en el puesto?

-No sé, ya veríamos.

-¿No te molesta que se haya aliado con Malfoy?

Esta vez sí, Cavan se cruzó de brazos, le lanzó una mirada descaradamente coqueta que no tenía nada que envidiar a la que había recibido unos segundos antes y esbozó una sonrisa cargada de intenciones.

-Jefe Potter, ¿me está interrogando?-dijo, con un tono de voz ligeramente ronroneante.

Harry sintió cómo su polla daba un saltito dentro de sus calzoncillos. Maldita sea, el cabrón era sexy. Y él estaba haciendo el ridículo más espantoso.

-No, claro que no. Sólo tenía curiosidad. No era… Será mejor que me vaya.

Pero antes de que se moviera le detuvo la voz de Cavan, que ahora sonaba simplemente informativa.

-La verdad es que no sé qué habría hecho si hubiera estado en su situación.-Cavan ladeó la cabeza, levemente pensativo; parecía uno de esos ángeles sabios y compasivos que había visto en algunos cuadros-. Entiendo que para la gente que vivió la guerra sea diferente, pero… para mí Draco Malfoy es sólo un tipo que sale de vez en cuando en las páginas de sociedad o de economía de El Profeta.

A Harry le sorprendió un poco su respuesta, pero estaba aún nervioso por el coqueteo de Broderick y no pensaba quedarse a seguir discutiendo con él. Entonces, justo cuando iba a marcharse, vio acercarse a uno de los Vigiles con cara de estar buscándolo a él. Era Lucas Wood, sobrino de su antiguo capitán de quidditch, Oliver Wood. Harry se encontró pensando que no era tan atractivo como su tío, no digamos ya comparado con Cavan, y borró rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza, disgustado consigo mismo.

-Jefe…

Harry se disculpó con Cavan y se acercó al vigil.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Belby me ha pedido que te diga que nos ha llegado una denuncia de una bruja que creyó ver anoche a algo o a alguien rondando su casa. Dice que no avisó a nadie porque no estaba segura de que no fuera un animal, y porque estaba segura de que sus defensas repelerían a cualquier intruso, pero esta mañana ha encontrado pisadas que en un primer momento parecían de hombre-lobo.

Harry, que había estado escuchando atentamente, miró a Wood con confusión.

-Pero no estamos en luna llena.

Wood le dio un pergamino.

-Según el primer informe de los enviados de la División de Bestias, las huellas no coinciden exactamente con las de los hombres-lobo, pero tampoco se ajustan a los de ninguna criatura que conozcamos.

Harry volvió a pensar en la palabra "monstruos" y fue como si unos dedos fríos le hubieran rozado la nuca.

-¿Habéis seguido las huellas?

-Sí, pero el rastro se pierde al llegar a una carretera muggle.

Podía ser una simple coincidencia, pero si no lo era, estaban tratando con una criatura de aspecto lobuno lo bastante inteligente como para saber cómo despistar a unos posibles rastreadores. Ni siquiera los hombres-lobo retenían tanta inteligencia humana cuando se transformaban.

Harry decidió acercarse al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas y hablar directamente con las personas que estaban analizando las huellas del animal. Aquel lugar era como un pequeño museo; las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías y dibujos de animales, y vitrinas con objetos interesantes, como colmillos de vampiros, huevos fosilizados de hipocampos y garras de nundus. Hermione había trabajado allí antes de ser transferida al Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica. Harry vagabundeó un poco para ver si había algo nuevo y después buscó a Silvanus Kettleburn, el director del Departamento. Se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, pues Kettleburn había sido el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas durante los dos primeros años de Harry en Hogwarts; se había retirado, según sus propias palabras, para pasar más tiempo con las extremidades que aún le quedaban: Kettleburn tenía amputada la pierna derecha a la altura de la rodilla y había perdido dos dedos de la mano izquierda. Aun así, su entusiasmo por los animales no había disminuido, había terminado volviendo a trabajar con ellos desde un puesto poco peligroso, pero prestigioso, y se encontraba tan intrigado como preocupado por las insólitas huellas que habían recogido aquella mañana.

-Sus patas traseras son parecidas a las de los hombres-lobo, aunque algo más anchas. Pero las de delante… ¿ves ese rastro? –Kettleburn le tendió una foto en la que Harry no pudo distinguir absolutamente nada-. Son nudillos. Parecidos a los de los clabbert, pero sin membrana. Realmente sorprendente.

-Ya veo. ¿No tiene idea de qué clase de animal podría ser?

Los dos hombres entraron a un cuarto repleto de altos muebles acristalados llenos de recipientes de varias formas; en medio había una mesa de roble que llevaba incorporada media docena de potentes lentes de aumento. Kettleburn saludó a una bruja que estaba examinando algo bajo una de esas lupas y después usó su varita para hacer salir una cajita de madera de las vitrinas.

-También hemos encontrado dos mechones de pelaje que creemos que es suyo –dijo, abriéndola para mostrárselos-. De momento no hemos sido capaces de identificar su especie, aunque aún estamos pendientes de hacer unas cuantas pruebas más.

-¿No puede decirme nada más?

Kettleburn lo miró con unos ojos penetrantes casi tan verdes como los suyos. De joven había sido guapo; su nieta era una belleza de ventipocos años, una famosa actriz teatral.

-¿A qué viene este interés? Aunque no sepamos todavía de de qué animal se trata, no hay indicios de que sea agresivo o peligroso. Es más, es posible que ni siquiera sea un animal.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Que todo esto podría no ser más que una broma estúpida, ¿no lo has pensado?

-¿Una broma? –repitió Harry-. No, para nada.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Instinto. ¿Qué más puede contarme de esa criatura?

Su antiguo profesor se quedó mirándolo unos segundos más, como si creyera que así iba a sonsacarle un poco más; Harry le mantuvo la mirada sin ningún problema y Kettleburn también se encogió de hombros.

-A juzgar por sus pisadas, mide aproximadamente un metro y medio de largo por cincuenta centímetros de ancho y sesenta de alto y pesa unos ochenta kilos. Parece un poco más pequeño que un hombre-lobo común, pero no mucho más.

-Y es lo bastante inteligente como para saber que en la carretera perderíamos su rastro.

-Puede haber sido simple casualidad –replicó, desapasionadamente.

Harry no recordaba que Kettleburn pudiera ser tan frustrante.

-Está bien, dejando a un lado la opción de la broma, ¿a qué cree que nos estamos enfrentando?

Kettleburn se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-Mi primera teoría sería que se trata de un animago fallido, quizás alguien que estaba practicando por su cuenta, lo hizo mal y se quedó estancado en Merlín sabe qué estado. Por otro lado, es posible que algún mago de dudosa moral haya estado cruzando especies, aunque normalmente este tipo de experimentos se realizan entre criaturas de tamaño más pequeño porque son más fáciles de ocultar.

Harry no había pensado en la posibilidad de que fuera un animago imprudente; casi habría sido un alivio, considerando la hipótesis que él estaba manejando. Por otro lado, si era realmente un animago, podían tardar en descubrirlo: todo dependía de si tenía gente cerca que pudiera preocuparse por su ausencia y denunciar su desaparición.

Pero Harry había temido una noticia así desde que la palabra "monstruos" se había convertido en una palabra relevante para el caso de las desapariciones. Su mente se llenó de científicos locos experimentando con magos y muggles, creando Dios sabía qué criaturas anti-naturales. Tendría que avisar a los vigiles y a los aurores para que estuvieran preparados.

* * *

Aquella tarde, cuando llegó a casa, se encontró a su suegra en la cocina; Molly estaba preparándoles la cena mientras conversaba con Ginny, pero la expresión malhumorada de la primera estropeaba la idílica escena.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Molly frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Teddy ha roto con Victoire. Su madre me ha dicho que la pobre está destrozada.

Ginny se levantó a darle un beso a Harry y le dedicó una mueca que indicaba que llevaba un buen rato hablando de aquello.

-Lo siento mucho por Victoire –dijo él, con sinceridad-, pero Teddy no lo ha hecho para hacerle daño. Son…

Ginny le dio un pequeño empujón.

-¡Tú lo sabías! –exclamó, sorprendida.

-Teddy me contó que estaba pensando en cortar con ella –admitió.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque era asunto suyo, Ginny –contestó, en tono de disculpa-. Además, ¿y si cambiaba de idea?

Su mujer meneó la cabeza con desaprobación y se giró hacia Molly.

-En cualquier caso, no es culpa de nadie, mamá, tú lo sabes. Son cosas que pasan.

-Cosas que pasan –repitió ella, disgustada-. Díselo a esa pobre niña a la que le han roto el corazón.

A Harry no le sorprendió mucho la reacción de Molly; ella quería a Teddy, pero Victoire, al fin y al cabo, era su nieta, la niña que les había ayudado a superar su terrible pena por Fred. También sabía que en unos cuantos días, cuando Victoire se encontrara mejor, Molly dejaría de estar enfadada con Teddy. Bill y Fleur tardarían un poco más en perdonarlo, pero tampoco era como si ellos y Teddy coincidieran a diario.

Cuando Molly se marchó, dejándoles un estupendo guiso terminado, Ginny miró a Harry con expresión sarcástica.

-Sólo soy tu mujer, Harry, es normal que nunca me cuentes nada.

Aun sabiendo que no le había gustado enterarse de que él había sabido lo de Teddy antes que ella, la acusación le pareció demasiado exagerada y, peor aún, le hizo sentirse cansado. Últimamente tenía la sensación de que no hacían nada más que discutir.

-¿Que nunca te cuento nada?

-Cuando te pasa algo en el trabajo, prácticamente tengo que darte veritaserum para que me cuentes algo, pero luego vienen Ron y Hermione y te pones a hablar con ellos como si trabajaran contigo en el Departamento de Aurores.

-Oh, vamos, estás exagerando. Lo que pasa es que estoy acostumbrado a hablar con ellos de cosas así, eso es todo.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos en una imitación inconsciente de su madre.

-Llevamos quince años casados, Harry: podrías tener alguna costumbre conmigo.

Aquello era tan ridículo que Harry dejó de tomárselo en serio.

-¿Como regalarte tantas rosas en San Valentín como años llevamos juntos?-dijo, acercándose a ella-. ¿Como salir a cenar los dos solos al menos una vez al mes? ¿Como turnarnos para repasar los deberes de los niños?

Harry estaba ya pegado prácticamente a Ginny, quien por suerte parecía tener problemas para seguir de mal humor.

-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Tú también –replicó Harry, esbozando una sonrisa. De pronto era consciente de que ya hacía casi una semana que no hacían el amor. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado tanto tiempo?-. Escucha, ¿por qué no aprovechamos que Lily está en casa de Ron y Hermione para practicar algunas de nuestras costumbres?

Ginny parecía dispuesta a seguir su sugerencia, pero se apartó de él con expresión de disculpa.

-Porque les dije a Ron y Hermione que recogeríamos ahora a Lily; ellos se van a cenar a casa de los padres de Hermione.

Harry se apartó también con un suspiro decepcionado mientras Ginny se iba a la chimenea para contactar con la casa de su hermano y hacer volver a Lily.

* * *

-No tengo la más puta idea de qué regalarle para San Valentín –protestó Theo, paseando por el callejón Diagon con Draco y Greg.

-No deberíamos celebrar San Valentín –gruñó Draco. Todos esos escaparates con corazones rosas le resultaban repulsivos-. No es mágico.

-Sí, eso díselo a tu mujer o a la mía. O a tu madre. Me gustaría ver a tu padre diciéndole a tu madre que no le ha comprado nada para San Valentín porque es una costumbre de los muggles.

Draco disimuló una risilla sardónica, perfectamente consciente de que su padre casi preferiría volver a vérselas con Voldemort.

-A Milly le gustan los diamantes –dijo Greg-. Le compro diamantes y se pone contenta.

-Porque el mundo nunca tiene suficiente amor troll –replicó Theo por lo bajo.

Esta vez, Draco no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír. Theo no se libró de llevarse un puñetazo de advertencia en el brazo por parte de Greg.

-Si te metes con mi mujer te abriré la cabeza. O peor aún, se lo diré a ella.

Theo alzó las manos en señal de rendición y Greg esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha. Draco meneó la cabeza.

-¿Queréis comportaros? Ya es bastante malo que nuestras mujeres nos tengan cogidos por los huevos como para que encima nos portemos en la calle como adolescentes.

Theo, que en realidad solía ser de lo más circunspecto, se encogió de hombros.

-Al menos no somos los únicos cogidos por los huevos –dijo, señalando a varios tipos que observaban escaparates con expresión agobiada.

Draco sonrió, pero Greg le dio un golpecito en el brazo para llamar su atención.

-¿Ese de ahí no es…?

El pelo azul era inconfundible, incluso a esa distancia. Igual que el pelo no plateado de la chica con la que se estaba besando junto a la puerta de la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Draco alzó una ceja al comprender que su sobrino había roto con Victoire Weasley.

-Vaya, vaya, esto sí es una buena noticia.

-La sangre de ese chico ya está echada a perder, Draco –dijo Theo, con indiferencia-. No puede empeorar mucho más por mezclarse con una Weasley.

-No es por la sangre –replicó Draco, desdeñoso-. Es por el_ asco_.

Los tres volvieron a ponerse a caminar.

-Por otro lado –continuó Theo, en tono pensativo-, si el hijo de Lupin tuviera una hija con esa Weasley y la cruzaran con Hagrid, el resultado sería un bebé con sangre de todas las criaturas compatibles con los magos que hay en el mundo: muggles, veelas, hombres-lobo, gigantes…

-Vete a la mierda –dijo Draco-. Es de la sangre de mis antepasados de la que hablas, Nott. Y además, faltarían los vampiros.

-Humm, es verdad.

-¿Os habéis preguntado alguna vez cómo follaron la madre y el padre de Hagrid? –preguntó Greg.

Draco reprimió un escalofrío ante la imagen mental.

-Sabemos seguro que él estaba arriba –contestó secamente, provocando una carcajada de Theo-. Greg, era uno de nuestros temas favoritos de conversación en Hogwarts, ¿no recuerdas?

-La gran teoría de Pansy sobre el mago ciego virgen –rememoró Theo, aún entre risas.

Draco se rió también, pero de pronto sus ojos se posaron en la fachada de la tienda de Flourish y Blotts y la risa murió en sus labios al leer las palabras que alguien había escrito en la pared. Muerte a los sangresucia. Draco se quedó casi paralizado con la vista fija en esas palabras hasta que Theo le dio un codazo y se dio cuenta de que algunos de los transeúntes los miraban con mala cara, preguntándose qué hacían tres hijos de reconocidos mortífagos delante de esas palabras.

-Vámonos al Innsbruck –dijo, señalando el establecimiento al otro lado de la calle.

El humor estaba definitivamente cambiado cuando se sentaron frente a tres jarras de cerveza de mantequilla. Draco tenía una mala sensación en el estómago. No eran las primeras pintadas así que aparecían, y no sólo le traían malos recuerdos, sino que además dificultaban sus esfuerzos hacia la ansiada respetabilidad.

-Putos críos… -masculló Theo.

-¿Vosotros sabéis algo de esto? –preguntó Draco.

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

-Puede ser cualquiera, Draco –dijo Theo.

-Pues como los pille voy a meterles un jarvey por el culo –replicó hoscamente-. Todas esas pintadas de mierda juegan en contra de Rookwood.

Theo le dio un trago a su cerveza.

-Podrían estar haciéndolas ellos mismos. Dicen que la mujer de Potter ha anunciado públicamente, y cito sus palabras exactas, que no va a _consentir_ que haya magos con la Marca en el ministerio.

-Lo sé, Theodore –dijo Draco, con algo de frialdad.

-Lo digo porque si tan dispuesta está a hacer cualquier cosa para impedirlo, esas pintadas podrían ser idea suya.

Otras personas más ingenuas quizás habrían replicado al momento alguna estupidez sobre el sentido del honor de los Gryffindor, pero Draco no daría ni un knut de cobre por él, especialmente por el sentido del honor de los Weasley. Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que creyera que la propia Ginny Weasley había escrito las pintadas, pero ella y alguno de sus hermanos podían haberlo organizado.

-Se lo comentaré a Rookwood.

* * *

Dave Malone era un mago de origen muggle tan aficionado a los deportes que había sido él quien había instaurado la costumbre del partido de fútbol de los sábados por la tarde en Hogwarts, más de diez años atrás. Ahora, con veintitrés años, vivía con su novia, Susan, también de origen muggle, en una casita en el campo, no muy lejos de Little Whinging.

Todas las mañanas, antes de irse a Londres –su padre tenía un gimnasio exclusivo y él trabajaba allí como preparador físico-, Dave salía a correr una hora por los alrededores. El primer kilómetro lo hacía aún bajo la tenue y gris luz del amanecer; cuando volvía a casa el sol ya había salido por completo.

Dave estaba al corriente de todas las advertencias que estaban haciendo los Aurores, así que no se olvidó de coger su varita y la deslizó dentro de sus pantalones, dejando que la goma elástica de la cintura la mantuviera en su sitio. Después se aseguró de que llevaba los cordones bien atados, cerró con cuidado la puerta para no despertar a su novia, que seguía dormida, y echó a correr por el camino que llevaba hacia la carretera comarcal muggle.

Sus pisadas y su respiración parecían el único sonido sobre la tierra; Dave tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que no se oía ningún pájaro, cosa que no era muy habitual. Pero tampoco le dio demasiada importancia; faltaban sólo tres días para San Valentín y quería llevar a su novia a cenar a algún sitio elegante, pero no parecían quedar reservas libres en ningún sitio. Había esperado demasiado tiempo. Ahora no tenía muy claro qué hacer. Susan era la clase de chica ultra-romántica que adoraba las cenas con velas y podía echarse a llorar a mares si él se olvidaba de algún aniversario importante.

Dave dobló un recodo del camino flanqueado de arbustos y arrugó la nariz cuando le llegó un olor desagradable, como a cañería, a aliento de perro. Sin dejar de correr miró a su alrededor, para ver si descubría la fuente de ese olor, pero ni los arbustos ni la tenue luz del amanecer se lo permitieron.

Entonces oyó el ruido de una ramita al romperse y Dave frenó en seco y buscó rápidamente su varita.

-¿Quién hay ahí?-dijo, mirando a todas partes nerviosamente.

No se veía a nadie. Dave dudó si Aparecerse en su casa o no. Después de unos segundos tensos, echó a correr otra vez, atento a cualquier ruido y con la varita todavía en la mano.

Los pájaros. Mierda, ¿por qué no oía a los pájaros?

Pero fueron pisadas lo que oyó, pesadas y rápidas, y un gruñido animal. Dave cayó al suelo antes de saber lo que pasaba y su varita salió disparada. Un dolor inmenso estalló en su espalda y le hizo aullar de dolor y sorpresa. Instintivamente trató de moverse y escapar, pero otro golpe brusco lo puso cara arriba, enfrentado a la criatura que lo había atacado y sus gritos adquirieron el tono inhumano de la locura. Unos dientes agudos como cuchillas se cerraron en su garganta y desgarraron hambrientamente su carne y sus gritos se convirtieron en un borboteo sordo y horrorizado. Aún estaba vivo cuando la criatura hundió los dientes en su vientre y empezó a devorarlo.

_Continuará_


	18. Chapter 18 Medidas desesperadas

**NdA**: Aún voy un poco retrasada con los comentarios, pero confío en ponerme al día esta semana. Y venga, sed buenos y dejad reviews, plís, que cuando no lo dejáis se muere un gatito. Seriously.

Capítulo 18 **Medidas desesperadas**

Harry observó los restos de Dave Malone con creciente horror mientras trataba de contener las arcadas que le subían por la garganta. Pensaba que no iba a ver jamás nada más espantoso que el cuerpo de Maureen Jones, pero lo que tenía ante sus ojos le probaba que había estado equivocado.

El lugar era un hervidero de gente. Los especialistas en Criaturas Mágicas y los aurores estaban examinando los restos y los alrededores, los periodistas estaban tratando de conseguir fotos o alguna declaración. Unos medimagos se habían llevado sólo unos segundos atrás a la novia de la víctima, completa y comprensiblemente histérica, a San Mungo.

-Son las mismas huellas que encontramos hace un par de semanas –le confirmó uno de los agentes de Kettleburn-. La criatura huyó hacia el sur; no sé qué velocidad puede alcanzar, pero no creo que nos lleve más de una hora de ventaja.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por salir de esa especie de trance de pesadilla y organizó a algunos de los aurores para que fueran a por sus escobas, incluida la de él, y trataran de seguir el rastro hasta encontrar al monstruo que había hecho eso. Sus agentes asintieron con una chispa feroz en los ojos y se Desaparecieron. Otra de las especialistas de Criaturas Mágicas se acercó a él.

-Da la sensación de que la criatura le aguardó oculta entre esos arbustos de allí –explicó-. Hemos recogido algunas muestras de pelaje en las ramas. A juzgar por las huellas en el terreno, la criatura lo atacó por la espalda, derrumbándolo; después le dio la vuelta, probablemente para desgarrarle la garganta antes de empezar a… comérselo.

Harry se pasó las manos por la cara, todavía con la vaga esperanza de que despertaría y se encontraría en la cama con Ginny. Por desgracia, todo parecía demasiado real: el frío de primera hora de la mañana, el hedor de los intestinos desgarrados, la intensidad roja de la sangre que salpicaba la escena. No era una pesadilla. Maureen Jones les había advertido sobre los monstruos y allí delante tenía la prueba de que esos monstruos existían.

Ansiando hacer algo, Harry se subió en la escoba que le trajeron los aurores y salió volando con ellos en busca de la peligrosa criatura. Ocultos a los ojos de los muggles gracias a un hechizo, trataron de descubrirlo desde el aire. Una parte de él le advirtió de que aquel no era quizás el lugar para el Jefe de Aurores, pero nadie excepto un pequeño grupo podían saber que esa muerte estaba probablemente relacionada con las desapariciones y por aparatoso y violento que fuera el final de Malone, era un caso que caía antes bajo la jurisdicción del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Además, no podía quedarse allí contestando preguntas y haciendo informes. Necesitaba sentirse realmente útil.

Harry y los otros aurores examinaron incluso algunos cobertizos y almacenes abandonados que podían haber estado en la trayectoria del monstruo, pero no encontraron señales de él. El sol estaba ya en lo más alto del nublado cielo cuando comprendió que tenían que cambiar de táctica y organizar la búsqueda de manera más metódica. Entonces les dio una señal a sus agentes y volvieron todos al ministerio.

-Harry, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Kingsley, saliendo a su encuentro-. ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

-No, todavía no.

-Todo el mundo sabe ya lo que ha pasado. Los de Criaturas Mágicas me han asegurado que no se trataba de ningún hombre-lobo, así que he hablado con unos periodistas para explicárselo, pero… Merlín, todo parecen desgracias: las desapariciones, esto… Hasta esas malditas pintadas. Kinsley se frotó la barbilla y miró a Harry con determinación-. Sé que habíamos aparcado la idea, pero quiero que llames a declarar a todos los magos marcados. Alguno de ellos ha de saber algo sobre alguno de estos tres problemas.

Su primer impulso fue discutir, pero cerró la boca. Él también se sentía desesperado.

-¿Está seguro? –dijo, casi como un mero trámite.

-Deja pasar un par de días por si hay novedades. Si no, llámalos.

Harry asintió.

* * *

Menos de veinticuatro horas después de su huída, los hombres de Elizabeth habían matado ya a una de las Bestias. Pero la otra había conseguido escapar y a lo largo de más de un mes, había seguido esquivando con éxito a sus perseguidores.

Elizabeth había sabido que la Bestia estaba viva gracias a las noticias que encontraban en los periódicos, noticias en pequeños recuadros que informaban de que algún ganadero se había encontrado con alguna de sus vacas devorada aparentemente por lobos. Y durante todo ese tiempo, también había sabido que la Bestia no se conformaría siempre con animales –o no distinguiría realmente entre animales y humanos-, y que su única posibilidad de no alertar aún más a los aurores consistía en atraparla antes de que matara a algún mago.

Esa posibilidad había desaparecido ya. El ministerio estaba ahora también tras su pista. Si Potter y su gente encontraban a la Bestia antes que ellos, ¿quién sabe lo que podrían averiguar al examinarla?

-Aunque lo relacionen con nosotros, ¿qué más da? –murmuró una bruja, sentada en el despacho con ella-. No saben dónde empezar a buscarnos. No saben realmente lo que queremos.

-Oh, saben que tienen que empezar a buscarnos en Gales –replicó Elizabeth, con un atisbo de sarcasmo.

La otra mujer esbozó una sonrisa y le dedicó una grácil inclinación de cabeza.

-Saben eso, es verdad. Pero todos nuestros emplazamientos están protegidos con tantos hechizos y protecciones como es posible. Lo que realmente me preocupa a mí es que nuestra partida de caza se cruce con ellos. La Bestia no puede hablar; nuestros hombres, si los capturan vivos, sí.

Elizabeth asintió. Toda la gente implicada en aquel proyecto estaba bajo un Juramento Inquebrantable o bajo un hechizo de silencio similar al que los magos usaban con los parientes muggles de sus congéneres para evitar que revelaran la existencia de ese otro mundo, pero eso no quería decir que esos hechizos fueran totalmente imposibles de romper. A Elizabeth le gustaba pensar que en este mundo no había nada imposible.

-Ya han sido avisados para que extremen precauciones.

-No te preocupes, Elizabeth –dijo su visitante, levantándose y acercándose a ella hasta ponerle afectuosamente la mano en el hombro-. Todo está saliendo según lo previsto. Los resultados de nuestros experimentos son cada vez más esperanzadores, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí.

-Mientras estén entretenidos con la Bestia, no podrán dedicar todos sus esfuerzos a buscarnos. Quién sabe; quizás hasta resulte beneficioso para nosotros.

* * *

Draco había encantado a los muñecos de entrenamientos que tenía en la mansión para que pudieran moverse con agilidad casi humana y una rapidez similar. Por desgracia no podían emitir hechizos, pero sus habilidades eran suficientes para que Draco pudiera practicar con ellos el Trinarius Fulmen, el conjuro que había inventado y que le permitía noquear a tres oponentes a la vez. Ahora que los muñecos se movían tan rápido, solía acertar a dos de ellos y fallar con el tercer objetivo, pero aquella mañana consiguió un triple impacto dos veces seguidas y se sintió tan eufórico y complacido como si fuera el rey del mundo.

Cuando estaba haciendo los ejercicios para mantener sus pulmones en forma –y de rebote, el resto de su cuerpo también- su mente vagó hacia el ataque que había sufrido ese sangremuggle, Malone. Había tenido la desgracia de encontrarse con una de las fotos más morbosas y lo que había visto le había traído recuerdos muy desagradables de la estancia de Fenrir Greyback, el hombre-lobo, en Malfoy manor. Obviamente no podía tratarse de un licántropo porque no sólo no estaban en luna llena, sino que el ataque había sucedido al amanecer, pero eso sólo significaba que había una criatura aún más peligrosa que Greyback deambulando por ahí. No era un pensamiento tranquilizador.

Y para variar, los aurores no sabían nada. Por lo visto, Potter había agotado toda su suerte con Voldemort.

Draco se distrajo cuando oyó que alguien abría la puerta y, cuando vio que era su padre, lo saludó sin demasiada sorpresa, ya que a veces él o su madre bajaban para unirse al entrenamiento. No Astoria, que era tremendamente vaga para eso. Pero en cuanto se fijó mejor en su cara, supo que había pasado algo. Su padre estaba furioso.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo, dejando de correr.

Su padre le tendió una carta con aspecto oficial.

-Si dice lo mismo que la mía, se requiere nuestra presencia inmediata en el Departamento de Aurores de nuestro querido ministerio para ser interrogados.-Su voz tenía el filo de un cristal roto.

Draco abrió la carta rápidamente y la leyó en un momento. También era una orden del ministerio. El hecho de que estuviera firmada por Hermione Granger no ayudó en nada a suavizar su rabia y su mortificación.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué quiere ahora esa zorra?

-Ella ha firmado la orden, pero si hemos de presentarnos a los aurores, y no a los vigiles, es que el que está detrás de todo esto es Potter.

Draco cerró los puños.

-Potter…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Draco se sentía como si le estuvieran gastando una broma pesada. La sensación de que los aurores, especialmente ese desgraciado de Potter, pudieran tener ese poder sobre su vida resultaba humillante.

Lucius lo sacó de su espiral de odio poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Draco lo miró y todo lo que vio en ese momento fue una disculpa en sus ojos.

-Vamos. Tu madre ha ido a despertar a tu mujer. ¿Tienes que prepararte?

Casi todos los Marcados trataban de eludir de un modo u otro la forzosa sinceridad de la veritaserum, aunque si los aurores les descubrían, probablemente irían una temporada a Azkaban. Uno tenía que proteger dos, tres secretos valiosos y dejar que los aurores hurgaran en todo lo demás a su antojo. Draco protegía el secreto de que a veces guardaba secretos, de que en contadas ocasiones él y los demás podían ocultar la verdad; también le había hecho un Juramento Inquebrantable a Astoria asegurando que nunca contaría las intimidades de su matrimonio, ya que una vez unos aurores, para divertirse y humillar, le habían hecho preguntas así a un primo mortífago de Marcus Flint. Pero Draco no necesitaba ocultar nada más; había cumplido escrupulosamente con la ley desde la guerra.

-No, estoy listo.

Si es que uno, alguna vez, estaba listo para algo así.

* * *

Cuando se presentaron en la oficina de aurores, ambos fueron despojados de sus varitas y encerrados cada uno en una pequeña celda. No eran los únicos. Mientras los conducían hacia sus propios cubículos, Draco había visto al padre de Pansy, al de Theo, al tío de Conrad Montague y al de Alexandra Cattermole. Los cuatro habían pasado por Azkaban; el tío de Montague había salido en libertad sólo dos años atrás.

Los guardias encerraron a Lucius antes que a Draco y éste caminó los últimos metros solo antes de terminar también en una de esas pequeñas celdas que conocía demasiado bien. Sólo contenían un catre incómodo, cubierto con una áspera manta. Draco se sentó en él y se dispuso a esperar mientras su mente vagaba entre fantasías vengativas, escenarios inquietantes, posibilidades desagradables. Cassandra no había llegado a enterarse de que él y su padre habían tenido que ir al Ministerio, ya que todo le había pillado todavía durmiendo, y Astoria y su madre les habían dicho que esperarían hasta la hora del té antes de contarle nada, confiando en que quizás ambos estarían de vuelta antes. Draco no se atrevía a tener esperanza; recordaba cómo un año atrás, Potter le había restregado por la cara que podía retenerlo sin explicaciones durante setenta y dos horas, si quería. La Marca Tenebrosa de su brazo, por desvaída que estuviera, le había privado para siempre de su presunción de inocencia.

Scorpius y Cassandra podrían entender que los aurores quisieran interrogarlo, pero si pasaba realmente tres días allí, ¿qué repercusiones tendría para ellos? ¿Qué le dirían a Scorpius en Hogwarts?

Draco no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo pasó en esa celda hasta que uno de los aurores abrió su puerta y le hizo una señal para que le siguiera. Mentalizado para mostrar la fachada más fría e indiferente posible, obedeció sin decir una sola palabra. El hecho de que el auror no lo maniatara para el paseo hasta la sala de interrogatorios hizo que su ánimo se levantara un poco, pero tampoco dejó ver eso.

Cuando le hicieron pasar y se encontró cara a cara con Potter, no se sorprendió demasiado. Junto a él había una auror feúcha y morena cuyo nombre ignoraba y no podía importarle menos aunque su cara sí le sonaba vagamente familiar. Por una vez, Potter se dignó a dirigirle un pequeño saludo antes de indicarle que se sentara en una silla. Draco lo hizo, fijándose en la jarra con agua que había sobre la mesa y la pequeña botella con lo que, sin duda, sería veritaserum.

-Malfoy, en acuerdo a la Ley de Control de Mortífagos estás obligado a acceder a ser interrogado con veritaserum en caso de que el Departamento de Aurores lo considere necesario.

Draco siguió sin decir nada. En aquellos momentos, era como si estuviera flotando en un espeso mar de odio hacia el hombre que tenía delante y no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera aborrecerlo. Potter tomó su silencio como un asentimiento y preparó la dosis de veritaserum. Draco entrecerró los ojos; el corazón le latía tan rápido, estaba tan rabioso, que esperaba ver temblar la jarra de agua en cualquier momento. Pero por ley, si se negaba a tomar la poción iría seis meses a Azkaban. Y eso significaba, entre otras cosas, que atormentarían a Scorpius en el colegio y que su futuro político junto a Rookwood probablemente se esfumaría, si es que no lo había hecho ya. Tragándose su orgullo, tomó el cuenta-gotas que Potter le ofrecía tratando de no rozarle ni un dedo y se tomó la dosis de poción. Sólo tardó unos segundos en sentirse flojo, atontado. Ni siquiera el odio o la humillación tenían significado alguno en el estupor de la veritaserum.

Su único consuelo fue saber que Potter no conseguiría encontrar nada contra él porque no había nada que encontrar.

* * *

Harry llevaba desde las nueve de la mañana interrogando a la docena de magos con la Marca Tenebrosa que estaban actualmente en libertad. Draco Malfoy hacía el número ocho y Harry comenzaba a estar cansado. Además, después de ese primer momento de impotencia que le había llevado a aceptar la sugerencia de Shacklebolt, ahora sospechaba que no tendría que haber cambiado de idea. Aquello no estaba bien. Pero era demasiado tarde ya para hacer otra cosa excepto seguir adelante.

La expresión de Malfoy, con la mirada casi tan vacía como la de un dementorizado, resultaba inquietante.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Draco Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? –preguntó, pues la respuesta a esa pregunta solía ser un buen indicativo de que la poción funcionaba.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo la Marca Tenebrosa y la ley te permite interrogarme con veritaserum cada vez que te salga de las pelotas.

A Harry le hizo gracia el modo de decirlo; Malfoy siempre había tenido un lenguaje muy poco aristocrático, al menos cuando él andaba cerca. Pero entonces vio un fogonazo de inequívoco odio abriéndose paso por un segundo en medio del atontamiento de Malfoy y borró la sonrisa de su cara, imaginando que su antiguo oponente le había dado la peor interpretación posible.

-Dime, Malfoy, ¿sabes algo de la muerte de Dave Malone?

-Sé lo que he leído en el periódico.

-¿Tienes idea de qué clase de criatura podría haber hecho algo así?

-Las víctimas de Greyback y su manada tenían un aspecto parecido cuando habían terminado con ellas.

La indiferencia con la que lo dijo, provocada por la veritaserum, no fue obstáculo para que Harry frunciera el ceño.

-¿Viste cómo Greyback y otros hombres-lobo devoraban a sus víctimas?

-Sí. A Voldemort le parecía divertido verme vomitar.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Eleanor Branstone, la auror que le acompañaba; ella también parecía deplorar las diversiones de Voldemort. Después volvió a mirar a Malfoy.

-No es un hombre-lobo –dijo, en un tono algo más suave. No era una pregunta ni una orden y Malfoy no vio razón para decir nada-. ¿No se te ocurre nada más, aparte de los hombres-lobo?

-No.

-¿Sabías que una criatura misteriosa iba a atacar a Malone o a algún otro mago?

-No.

-¿Alguien que conozcas sabía que algún tipo de animal iba a atacar a Malone o a algún otro mago?

-No.

Harry continuó el interrogatorio, formulando las preguntas de manera distinta para asegurarse de que Malfoy no encontraba ningún resquicio semántico en el que refugiarse para mentir. De todos modos, lo consideraba uno de los sospechosos menos probables y no le extrañó que sus respuestas sólo probaran su inocencia. Malfoy no sabía nada ni de las pintadas; Harry se sorprendió cuando lo oyó decir que había tratado de encontrar a los responsables para cortar aquello de raíz aunque se impresionó un poco menos cuando Malfoy explicó que era porque pensaba que podían perjudicar su carrera política.

-Ya me extrañaba a mí que hubieras cambiado tanto. ¿Para qué quieres apoyar a Rookwood, de todos modos? ¿Qué estás planeando?

De nuevo, el brillo de odio en los ojos de Malfoy se hizo claramente visible. Harry lo había encontrado divertido otras veces, pero sabía lo intensa que tenía que ser una emoción para traspasar la espesura que provocaba la veritaserum y la idea de ser tan odiado le incomodó y ofendió a partes iguales.

-Apoyo a Rookwood porque creo en él, creo en lo que dice. Es un gran hombre, mucho más de lo que tú serás nunca y sé que no se dedicará a lamerte el culo como hace Shacklebolt. –Harry entrecerró los ojos, irritado, pero se fijó en que Malfoy trataba de ofrecer por primera vez un poco de resistencia a la poción. Era un esfuerzo inútil. Al cabo de un par de segundos, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, habló-. Mis únicos planes son devolverle a mi apellido el respeto y la posición que merecen.

-¿Por qué no quieres decirme qué es lo que esperas sacar aliándote con Rookwood? –preguntó, suspicaz.

Por segunda vez, hubo un chispazo de odio en los ojos de Malfoy que no quedó reflejado en su tono de voz, liso y sin inflexiones.

-Porque no es asunto tuyo, Potter.

-Haberlo pensado antes de dejarte marcar –replicó, harto de su actitud y sus insultos.

Eso provocó una nueva mirada de aborrecimiento y la auror dio un pequeño resoplido.

-Lo único que merecen es una celda en Azkaban, –Harry se giró hacia y ella se encogió de hombros, casi a la defensiva-. ¿Es que no le ves, Jefe? Le salvaste la vida durante la guerra y parece que esté deseándote la muerte. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan desagradecido?

Branstone le hablaba a él, pero había hecho una pregunta y Malfoy se vio obligado a contestar en tono monótono.

-¿Por qué tendría que agradecerle nada? Lo hizo porque creía que se lo debía al viejo y me lo ha estado restregando por la cara desde entonces siempre que ha podido.-Sus labios se contrajeron en una pequeña mueca de desprecio-. Merlín, y pensar que hay gente que se traga tu imagen de héroe noble y humilde… ¿Qué tiene de noble lo que estás haciendo, Potter? Y tú, Hufflepuff, cuando alguien usa algo para hacerte daño no se lo agradeces. Eso no fue un acto de heroísmo, fue una venganza.

Harry sintió una punzada de vergüenza y reaccionó poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Tiene gracia que digas eso tú, cuando tu familia ha estado exprimiendo todo lo que ha podido el hecho de que tu madre le mintió a Voldemort _supuestamente_ para ayudarme.

Malfoy ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos inexpresivos, pero no dijo nada. Harry recordó que si quería una respuesta, tenía que preguntarle algo o al menos ordenarle que hablara. En ese momento, no estaba seguro de querer seguir escuchándole. Con la veritaserum, Malfoy sólo podía decir la verdad, incluso verdades que ni él mismo sabía que sabía. Y aunque podía equivocarse, todas sus equivocaciones eran honestas. Malfoy pensaba realmente que se lo había estado restregando por la cara y Harry sabía que, esta vez, sus palabras no podían estar matizadas por su odio, sus prejuicios o su resentimiento.

-Y no lo hice sólo porque se lo debiera a Dumbledore –dijo al final-. No merecías morir.

Pero no pudo negar la acusación de que se lo había restregado por la cara. Le venían a la cabeza al menos media docena de ocasiones en las que lo había hecho, y eso significaba probablemente que había sucedido más veces. Claro que lo único que había pretendido con eso había sido recordarle a Malfoy que sus días de arrogancia habían terminado, que las personas que había despreciado tanto eran las que le habían salvado la vida.

Le había estado dando una lección necesaria.

"Sólo que ha durado más de veinte años y has disfrutado cada segundo", dijo una voz en su cabeza. _"_Parece más una venganza que una lección necesaria_."_

Malfoy seguía mirándolo silenciosamente bajo el estupor de la veritaserum. Harry se dio cuenta de que no soportaba esos ojos vacíos.

-¿Has conseguido mentir en esa pregunta o cualquier otra?

-No.

Harry volvió a mirar a la auror, quien hizo una leve señal de resignación, dando a entender que ella también pensaba que habían terminado con él.

-Bien, llévatelo. Y que venga el siguiente.

* * *

-Mamá… -murmuró Cassandra, cuando por fin consiguieron que accediera a irse a dormir-. ¿De verdad que no van a meterlos en la cárcel?

Astoria, que estaba sentada en la cama, le acarició el pelo con cariño.

-Claro que no, Cass. No han hecho nada malo.

-¿Me prometes que me despertarás cuando vuelvan?

-Te lo prometo –contestó, esperando que realmente regresaran aquella noche, y no al día siguiente o al otro.

Cassandra pareció quedarse satisfecha –todo lo que podía estar, dadas las circunstancias-, así que Astoria la besó en la frente, le deseó buenas noches y salió de su cuarto. Sólo entonces permitió que su propia preocupación se reflejara en sus facciones; no había podido dejar de pensar en todo el día en Draco, en Lucius, en el padre de Theo… Pero sobre todo en Draco. Cómo estaría, cómo se sentiría, qué le pasaría.

Astoria regresó al salón en el que estaba Narcissa; la encontró escribiendo una carta. No habían parado de llegar y salir lechuzas: más de la mitad de su círculo social estaban en la misma situación que ellas, esperando noticias de padres, maridos, hijos, tíos o sobrinos.

-¿Se ha tranquilizado? –preguntó Narcissa, alzando los ojos de su carta al oírla llegar.

Sólo una ligera tensión en la línea de sus hombros y en la comisura de sus labios revelaba la preocupación que la había carcomido todo el día. Astoria podía ser bastante reservada cuando quería, pero sabía que la sangre fría de Narcissa no estaba a su alcance.

-Ha prometido que intentaría dormirse, aunque no estoy segura de que vaya a conseguirlo pronto.

Narcissa asintió.

-Seguro que regresan esta noche. Rara vez los detienen más de veinticuatro horas.

Astoria sabía que aquella no era la primera vez que Draco había tenido que presentarse en el ministerio para ser interrogado; era, sin embargo, la primera vez que ella lo vivía, pues las ocasiones anteriores habían sucedido cuando Draco aún no formaba parte de su vida o cuando ella y los niños estaban viviendo en el extranjero. Y nunca lo habían retenido más de unas pocas horas, ni había sido una detención masiva.

Habían oído a Shacklebolt en la radio diciendo que habían decidido interrogar a fondo a todos los magos con la Marca Tenebrosa para tranquilizar a la población; si alguno de ellos era culpable, daría con sus huesos en Azkaban. Pero si se demostraba su inocencia, Shacklebolt confiaba en que los ciudadanos cesaran de acusarlos injustamente. Narcissa había hecho un punzante comentario, bastante impropio de una dama, sobre los padres de Shacklebolt y lo que éste consideraba justo o injusto; era la única vez que Astoria se había reído en todo el día.

La espera era lo peor. Verse reducida a ver pasar minuto tras minuto sin noticias, luchar contra las hipótesis más pesimistas. A las diez les llegó una carta de Blaise desde Hogwarts, diciendo que el chisme ya había llegado al colegio; había hablado con Scorpius y el niño se lo había tomado con relativa calma. Astoria hizo un gesto de desaliento al averiguar que su hijo ya lo sabía y reprimió el impulso de contactar con Blaise a través de la Red Flú y hablar directamente con Scorpius.

Pero sólo unos minutos después llegó otra carta, esta vez con el sello de los Rookwood. Astoria la abrió con expectación y suspicacia, sin saber si iba a encontrar ayuda o distanciamiento.

"_Querida Astoria,_

_Espero que puedas excusarme por no haberme puesto en contacto contigo desde esta mañana. Las noticias de la detención de Draco y los demás han sido una conmoción y llevo todo el día en el ministerio hablando con unos y con otros para intentar averiguar qué sucede._

_Me complace comunicarte que, según todos los indicios, tu marido y los demás serán puestos en libertad en cuestión de una o dos horas. La excepción es Pollux De Ville, quien al parecer está implicado en unos robos en el callejón Knockturn. No recuerdo que los Greengrass o los Malfoy tuvieran relación alguna con De Ville, más allá de la obvia, así que confío en que su encarcelación no sea motivo de inquietud para nadie._

_He convocado una rueda de prensa para mañana al mediodía para expresar mi disgusto por la medida de Shacklebolt y reiterar mi apoyo a Draco, Conrad y Alexandra. Especialmente a Draco, que ha sufrido esta desagradable experiencia en sus propias carnes. Los dos estáis, por supuesto, invitados a asistir si así lo preferís. En cualquier caso, me gustaría hablar con Draco lo antes posible para ponernos de acuerdo sobre cómo manejar este asunto. Me cuesta creer que Shacklebolt haya hecho esto sólo para tranquilizar los ánimos; ha sido un ataque en toda regla a mi equipo político y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados._

_Atentamente,_

_Hiram Rookwood."_

El alivio de las dos mujeres cuando acabaron de leer la carta fue visible, no sólo porque Rookwood había anunciado el regreso de sus maridos, sino también porque la alianza política entre ellos no se había roto. Astoria, además, se alegraba también porque sabía lo dolido que se habría sentido Draco si Rookwood le hubiera dado la espalda. Algo había cambiado en su marido desde el día en que Rookwood había hecho público que formaba parte de sus aliados; era la primera vez que le veía creer en alguien que no pertenecía a su círculo más íntimo.

-Gracias a Merlín… -oyó que murmuraba Narcissa-. En fin, vendrán tan malhumorados como hambrientos.

Entonces llamó a uno de los elfos domésticos y le dio órdenes para que preparara algo de comer y el baño para ambos. Astoria la observó, consciente de que Draco y Lucius se habían ido al ministerio sólo con una poción reconstituyente por todo desayuno, y que se habrían mantenido en ayunas todo el día. Después de la guerra, había empezado a surgir el rumor entre las familias del lado perdedor de que los aurores escupían en el agua, le echaban laxantes y cosas parecidas.

Astoria se quedó mirando la carta de Rookwood que aún tenía en las manos, pensando que debía contactar con Theo para contarle que su padre estaría pronto de vuelta, cuando Narcissa volvió a llamar su atención.

-Confieso que me preocupaba la reacción de Rookwood. Sería una decepción muy grande para Draco.

Astoria asintió.

-Draco lo respeta mucho.

Narcissa pareció quedarse sumida en sus recuerdos durante unos segundos hasta que empezó a hablar con voz ensimismada.

-Siempre ha sido igual. Cuando era pequeño, miraba a su padre como si fuera el responsable de que el Sol saliera cada mañana. Y luego Severus… E incluso Voldemort, hasta que vio cómo era realmente. Draco es un líder, pero a la vez... siempre buscó un modelo a seguir.-Dio un pequeño suspiro y sus ojos mostraron una tristeza inusual-. Los tres le fallaron, de un modo u otro, y no sé qué pasaría si Rookwood le fallara también.

Quizás la relación entre ambas mujeres había sido un poco tensa al principio, cuando Narcissa había averiguado que Astoria había insistido en criar a sus hijos lejos de Inglaterra –lejos de ellos-, pero con el tiempo habían acabado llevándose bien. Y aun así, Astoria no recordaba haberla visto nunca tan vulnerable, tan cercana, como en aquel momento perdido de aquella larga noche.

-Pero tú nunca le has fallado, Narcissa –le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa-. Draco siempre dice que salió adelante después de la guerra gracias a ti.

La mujer sonrió también, pero lo hizo todavía con tristeza y meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-No, yo también le guié hacia Voldemort. Quizás no con la pasión de Lucius, pero sé bajo qué ideales lo eduqué. Lo único que hice después de la guerra fue tratar de reparar algo del daño que Lucius y yo le habíamos causado. –Entonces le dedicó una mirada llena de afecto-. Eres tú quien no le ha fallado nunca, Astoria. Fuiste tú quien le devolvió la alegría a los ojos.

Astoria sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo…

La expresión de Narcissa se volvió de pronto más intensa y seria.

-Rookwood puede convertirse en alguien muy importante para Draco, pero no dejes que sea demasiado importante, ¿de acuerdo? Puede que ya me fíe de él… pero me fío muchísimo más aún de ti. –Astoria sólo pudo asentir, conmovida por las palabras de Narcissa, antes de que ésta se colocara su habitual máscara de auto-control con la misma facilidad con la que se habría echado una capa sobre los hombros-. Bien, querida, seguro que a Theodore le gustará saber que su padre estará pronto de vuelta. ¿Por qué no vas a avisarlo?

Astoria hizo también un esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones –ser más espontánea que Narcissa no quería decir que le gustara echarse a llorar como una Hufflepuff-, asintió y se fue a avisar a su cuñado.

Faltaban sólo unos minutos para las doce cuando Draco y Lucius llegaron, tan malhumorados y hambrientos como Narcissa había previsto. Mientras cenaban lo que les habían preparado los elfos, contaron poco; les habían tenido aislados todo el día y les habían hecho un interrogatorio exhaustivo con veritaserum sobre crímenes y delitos sobre los que no sabían una sola palabra. Astoria observaba a Draco intentando recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había visto tan tenso, tan lleno de odio, y maldijo mentalmente a Gran Bretaña, y a Voldemort y a Harry Potter.

La carta de Rookwood les animó un poco, pero los ojos de Draco se volvieron de nuevo oscuros cuando supo que Scorpius y Cassandra sabían lo que había pasado y Astoria vio cómo apretaba los dientes cuando iban juntos al cuarto de su hija para cumplir con la promesa que ella misma le había hecho. Intentando tranquilizarlo, hacerle saber que le apoyaba, le puso la mano en la espalda, pero Draco se la quitó de encima con un gesto de incomodidad. Astoria maldijo de nuevo para sus adentros y lo dejó correr momentáneamente.

A pesar de su humor, la expresión de Draco era casi tierna cuando se sentó en la cama de Cassandra y le acarició la mejilla para despertarla.

-Cassandra… Cass…

La niña parpadeó y de pronto sonrió y abrió los ojos de par en par mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello.

-¡Ya has vuelto!

Draco le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y pareció costarle separarse de ella.

-Claro que sí, sólo querían hacerme unas preguntas –dijo, con una despreocupación que Astoria no habría creído posible, sabiendo cómo se sentía realmente-. Pero ya está todo aclarado, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo?

Cassandra asintió.

-¿El abuelo también ha vuelto?

-Sí, está con la abuela. Pero estaba cansado, así que ya lo verás mañana, ¿vale?

-Vale.

-Venga, vuelve a dormirte –dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Ya es muy tarde.

Cassandra ya tenía lo que quería, así que obedeció sin protestar. Astoria la besó también y salió con Draco de allí para ir a su propio dormitorio. Los dos caminaron en silencio y cuando llegaron allí, Draco se metió en el baño, donde le esperaba una bañera llena de agua caliente y sales relajantes. Astoria aprovechó para desnudarse y ponerse el camisón. Después de dudar unos segundos, entró al aseo.

Draco seguía en la bañera, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados bajo unas cejas fruncidas. Apenas acusó la presencia de Astoria, aunque ella sabía que tenía que haberla oído entrar. Astoria se sentó entonces en el borde de la bañera y paseó la mano por la superficie del agua hasta rozar el pecho de Draco.

-Déjame, Astoria –dijo, en tono cansado.

-No, claro que no. No te dejaré nunca.

No era eso lo que Draco había querido decir, los dos lo sabían, pero hizo que él abriera los ojos y la mirara por fin. No dijo nada y tampoco era necesario que lo hiciera. Astoria le acarició la mejilla y se inclinó para besarlo, intentando verter en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por él.

-Te amo tanto… –murmuró contra sus labios-. No te lo imaginas, Draco. No puedes ni imaginártelo.

Entonces, Draco cogió su cara entre las manos y la besó también con una intensidad casi desesperada antes de abrazarse a ella como si fuera una tabla en medio del océano. Quizás lo era. Astoria le devolvió el abrazo sin protestar por el daño en sus costillas ni por su camisón empapado, con la esperanza de poder alejar los malos recuerdos.

_Continuará_.


	19. Chapter 19 El partido

NdA: ¡Primer capi del año! Y viene dedicado para Hojaverde, cuyo cumpleaños también es el primero del año ^^ Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido, guapa, y espero que tengas un 2010 mucho mejor que el 2009. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Espero que os lo pasarais muy bien en Nochevieja. Gracias a todos por leer y comentar.

Capítulo 19 **El partido**

Scorpius agradeció que Zabini le hiciera llegar la noticia de que su padre ya estaba de vuelta en Malfoy manor, porque estaba seguro de que no habría podido pegar ojo en toda la noche pensando en él. Se había enterado de la detención de su padre y su abuelo de la peor manera posible, gracias a unos Gryffindor que se lo habían gritado en medio del pasillo cuando iban al Gran Comedor a tomar el té. Y aunque Zabini le había dicho inmediatamente que no era más que un trámite y que en modo alguno iban a mandar a nadie a Azkaban, había pasado el resto del día conmocionado, oscilando entre la vergüenza y la rabia.

Al día siguiente estaba más tranquilo, pero no más feliz, ni más satisfecho. Las miraditas burlonas o despectivas seguían estando allí y a la hora del almuerzo, un avión de papel llegó planeando hasta su regazo; estaba hecho con un recorte de periódico, la noticia de El Profeta que hablaba de las detenciones. Y aunque su prosa estaba libre de malicia, el gesto en sí no lo estaba y Scorpius hizo desaparecer el recorte con su varita, rojo de humillación. De vez en cuando, notó que Albus intentaba atraer su atención con señas que ya eran casi un código propio, pero Scorpius las ignoró porque, en ese momento, no quería saber nada de él. Era su padre el que había detenido al suyo y a su abuelo y aunque Scorpius sabía que no era culpa de Albus, tampoco podía sentarse a su lado y reír con él.

Albus le mandó una carta por una lechuza del colegio a la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaban en el Gran Comedor. Le preguntaba cómo estaba e intentaba quedar con él. Cuando se levantaron de la mesa Scorpius sabía que Albus le estaba lanzando miradas de reojo para ver cuál era su respuesta, si podían quedar o no, pero fue incapaz de mirarlo. Sin embargo, al contrario que el día anterior, la sensación de que Albus y él no podían ser amigos le causaba una indefinible tristeza.

Aquel día, miércoles, tenían clase doble de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas a segunda hora. Scorpius se mantuvo pegado a Morrigan, que también lo había pasado mal por su abuelo. Los Gryffindor les dejaron en paz; los de segundo casi siempre lo hacían y aquello era, al fin y al cabo, la clase del profesor Zhou. Al cabo de un rato, Scorpius se distrajo lo suficiente con la lección como para dejar de pensar obsesivamente en su padre, pero aun así evitó cruzar la mirada con Albus, que atendía con los labios ligeramente apretados y una mirada algo turbulenta en los ojos. Estaba disgustado, Scorpius lo sabía sin lugar a dudas, igual que sabía por qué. Y aunque se sentía mal por ello, no se le ocurría ninguna solución.

Cuando la clase terminó, Scorpius se preparó para irse a almorzar, pero le detuvo la voz del profesor Zhou.

-Scorpius, Albus, ¿os importaría quedaros a ayudarme a recoger?

Scorpius dio un respingo y esta vez no pudo evitar buscar los ojos de Albus, quien obviamente también se estaba preguntando si aquello podía ser una simple coincidencia. Después se giraron hacia Zhou y asintieron.

-Claro

Morrigan le dio un tirón a su manga.

-Te esperamos.

Scorpius vaciló y luego negó con la cabeza.

-No, no hace falta. Marchaos, yo iré ahora.

A decir verdad, Scorpius se esperaba algún discurso por parte de Zhou, alguna exhortación a no dejarse llevar por la enemistad de sus familias o algo así, pero el profesor se limitó a recoger las cosas con ellos. Evitando todavía la mirada de Albus, Scorpius se encontró recordando el día de San Valentín; hartos los dos de Watson, habían escrito una carta de amor en su nombre dirigida a James y se lo habían enviado a este para que le llegara justo durante la cena. La reacción de James había sido tan cómica que Scorpius había estado a punto de ahogarse con la comida mientras disimulaba las carcajadas histéricas que subían por su garganta. Y aunque al final habían comprendido que era una broma –y James había sospechado de él, simplemente porque era su primer sospechoso siempre-, aún podía echar a reírse si se acordaba de aquello.

Y hasta habían recibido cartas. Había alumnos que pensaban que él y Damon habían intentado volver a matar al profesor Binns o algo así, pero también había otros que les agradecían infinitamente haberles librado de la clase de Historia de la Magia durante tres días. Gabriel le había explicado que a muchas chicas les gustaban los chicos rebeldes que jugaban al quidditch y hacían el gamberro. Albus también había recibido unas cuantas, la mayoría de ellas diciéndole que era tan guapo o tan valiente como su padre. Todo aquel asunto había sido bastante vergonzoso, pero cuando se habían visto y Scorpius había empezado a leer las de Albus con voz de falsete y Albus había hecho lo mismo con las cartas de Scorpius, las risas habían valido la pena.

Cuando terminaron de recoger, Zhou les dio las gracias y ellos echaron a caminar hacia el castillo, silenciosos y cabizbajos.

-Si te pasa algo conmigo, por lo menos podrías decírmelo a la cara –dijo Albus, de pronto.

Scorpius lo miró de reojo y suspiró.

-No me pasa nada contigo.

-Sí, ya sé lo que te pasa. Te pasa lo mismo que me pasaba a mí cuando volvimos de Navidad. Estás así por lo de tu padre y tu abuelo.

-No te metas con ellos –le advirtió, molesto.

-¡Yo nunca me he metido con tus padres! –replicó Albus, como si le hubiera insultado-. ¡Y siempre te he defendido! ¡Estoy de tu lado, imbécil!

Scorpius no recordaba haber visto a Albus tan alterado, pero aun así, se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada irónica.

-¿Estás de mi lado? ¿Quieres venirte con los Slytherin?

Albus resopló con la nariz, impaciente.

-A la mierda Slytherin y a la mierda Gryffindor, Scorpius. Tu lado, ¿vale? Nuestro lado, tuyo y mío.

La sonrisa irónica de Scorpius se desdibujó.

-Ese lado no existe.

-Pues yo digo que sí que existe –replicó Albus, en un tono de voz casi feroz-. Si no, ¿por qué somos amigos, eh?

Por un momento, Scorpius sintió el impulso de gritar que no eran amigos y de sacar su varita y liarse a hechizos con Albus. No estaba enfadado con él, pero una pelea parecía lo único capaz de expresar su rabia y su frustración con todo aquel asunto. No pudo hacerlo. Sencillamente no imaginaba Hogwarts sin escabullirse por los rincones con él.

-Joder… -protestó.

Albus suspiró, pesaroso, y le puso la mano en el hombro. Scorpius miró a Albus a los ojos; parecía decirle que sentía que estuviera pasándolo mal. Su mano y su simpatía resultaban demasiado consoladoras para rechazarlas. Durante unos segundos, ninguno dijo nada; después, Albus retiró la mano con un último apretón y arqueó interrogativamente las cejas. Scorpius se mordió los labios un momento y asintió. Los labios de Albus se curvaron en una suave sonrisa.

-Anda, vamos a almorzar o pensarán que nos hemos matado por el camino.

Los dos echaron andar, hombro con hombro, hasta que Scorpius se dio cuenta de que no podían caminar tan cerca uno del otro y se separó un poco de Albus. Al cabo de unos metros, Albus había vuelto a pegarse instintivamente a él, y cuando Scorpius lo vio, sonrió para sus adentros y le dio un pequeño empujón.

-Apártate, Potter. ¿Quieres que la gente piense que somos amigos o qué?

-Pfff, como si yo quisiera ser amigo tuyo y de tu pelo en la axila.

Scorpius intentó parecer indignado.

-Ya tengo lo menos ocho, que lo sepas.

Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, vaya, Hagrid, perdona…

Scorpius lo miró con la boca abierta, pero cuando Albus empezó a reírse a carcajadas él se echó a reír también.

-Que no nos podemos reír, idiota. Pon cara de aaajj.

-¿Cara de aajj? –repitió Albus, todavía entre risas-. ¿Qué es eso?

-La cara que pones cuando se te acerca Watson. ¡Y apártate! Merlín, qué pegajoso eres.

-¡Si eres tú el que se ha acercado!

-Yo estoy caminando recto.

Albus iba a decir algo, pero de pronto se puso serio y su mirada se dirigió hacia su derecha. Scorpius vio que había unos alumnos mayores por allí –sus colores eran imposibles de distinguir a esa distancia, aunque le parecía reconocer a un Ravenclaw de séptimo que tenía una característica melena a lo rasta- y adoptó también al momento una actitud más formal y reservada. El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, lanzándose de vez en cuando risueñas miradas de reojo.

* * *

A James siempre le había encantado ir a Hogwarts. Algunas asignaturas eran aburridas, y estudiar era definitivamente un rollo, pero le entusiasmaba aprender hechizos nuevos, y jugar al quidditch, y poder estar todo el día pasándoselo en grande con Fred y Michael. Aún recordaba cómo lo habían mirado todos en el Gran Comedor cuando Flitwick había anunciado su nombre, los murmullos admirativos y expectantes. Era James Potter, hijo del gran Harry Potter, y aceptaba la reverencia alrededor de su nombre con la naturalidad de quien no ha conocido otra cosa.

Pero aquel año, las cosas estaban siendo muy distintas. Habían empezado a cambiar a finales del año anterior, cuando ese pequeño mortífago de Scorpius Malfoy se las había ingeniado Merlín sabía cómo para quedar como un héroe. James se daba cuenta de que cada vez tenía engañada a más gente, empezando por Albus, algo que le sacaba completamente de quicio. Sólo con oír las cosas que el pobre William contaba de él bastaba para darse cuenta de que era una pequeña alimaña. Luego estaba Zabini. James no podía mirarlo sin empezar a verlo todo rojo. No entendía cómo la directora había contratado a ese cabrón. No era como Slughorn, que a pesar de ser un Slytherin, no era mala persona: Zabini odiaba a los Gryffindor y especialmente le odiaba a él y a sus primos. Las clases de Defensa, que siempre habían sido sus favoritas, eran ahora un completo asco. Rara vez conseguía salir de una de ellas sin haber perdido puntos o haberse ganado un castigo, aunque al menos le quedaba el consuelo de saber que no se dejaba amilanar. Zabini quizás no había sido un mortífago, pero todos sabían que había simpatizado con ellos, por no hablar de que su madre era una conocida asesina en serie. Era como Severus Snape, sólo que Zabini no escondía ningún héroe dentro.

Y empezaba a notar otro cambio más, uno que no quería asimilar porque le parecía una traición demasiado grande y no podía creer que la gente fuera capaz de algo así. Todo había empezado con la desaparición del hermano de Burrow; éste había vuelto después de Navidad, ojeroso y todavía resentido con Harry Potter por no haber sido capaz de llevarle a su hermano pequeño de vuelta. A James le parecía tan injusto que le faltaban las palabras. ¿Cómo podían atacar a su padre después de todo lo que éste había hecho por el mundo mágico, por el mundo en general?

Su madre tenía razón, eran todos unos desagradecidos.

Lo único que compensaba aquel curso horrible era Eunice Fairchild. En su opinión, era la chica más guapa de todo Gryffindor, con una melena oscura y rizada y grandes ojos azules. Iba a quinto, pero era sólo seis meses mayor que él. James no había podido creer su suerte cuando ella se le había acercado en la fiesta que habían hecho tras su victoria sobre Hufflepuff, antes de Navidad, y cuando se habían vuelto a ver después no habían tardado en empezar a salir. Había sido una pena no poder ir a Hogsmeade a celebrar San Valentín, pero desde que había desaparecido Burrow los permisos para ir al pueblo se habían cancelado: sólo los alumnos de diecisiete años o más eran libres de ir si querían.

Cuando, a principios de marzo, se produjo otra desaparición –una familia entera, los padres, los dos hijos y dos abuelos-, Eunice se unió a sus hipótesis y elucubraciones. Ella creía, como James, Fred y los demás, que se trataba de algún nuevo grupo de magos oscuros que probablemente estaban usando a sus víctimas para sus macabros rituales. Y también encontraba indignante que El Profeta estuviera insinuando que los aurores eran unos incompetentes.

-Es la mujer de mi vida –le dijo a Fred y Michael, medio en broma, medio en serio, mientras regresaban de la lechucería.

-Vale, ya nos invitarás a la boda, señor Fairchild –se rió Fred.

Michael se inclinó por la barandilla.

-Eh, Jim, ¿ese de ahí no es nuestro pequeño y adorable Albus Severus?

James miró en la dirección que indicaba su primo y asintió.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Va a los establos, ¿no? –dijo Michael, sorprendido y curioso-. ¿Qué irá a hacer allí?

-¿Tendrá una cita secreta con su novia? –dijo Fred, burlón.

-Creo que deberíamos investigarlo –declaró Michael-. Porque total, estoy aburridísimo y no me apetece nada ponerme a hacer los deberes.

James hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

-Pues tendréis que investigarlo los dos solos porque yo sí tengo una cita con mi novia. Ya me contaréis qué habéis averiguado.

* * *

-Oye, Scorp –dijo Albus, tumbado en el altillo con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Scorpius-, ¿has pensado qué asignaturas vas a escoger el año que viene?

En tercero, además de las asignaturas troncales, tenían que escoger dos optativas entre Runas, Idiomas antiguos, Artimancia, Adivinación y Astronomía.

-Sí, Runas y Aritmancia. ¿Y tú?

-Supongo que también. Idiomas Antiguos está bien, pero coincide con Aritmancia, y esa no me la quiero perder. Y aparte todos dicen que Adivinación es una pérdida de tiempo, y estoy harto de las clases de Astronomía a medianoche.

-Casi todos los de mi clase van a coger Adivinación y Astronomía o Lenguajes Antiguos.

-¿Sí?-Él sabía sólo lo que iban a hacer Rose, Amal y Urien.

-Menos Britney y Hector. Bueno, Hector dice que elegirá Runas y Adivinación. Diana también quería coger Runas y Aritmancia, para venir conmigo, pero la he convencido para que no lo haga. Son demasiado difíciles para ella.

Albus lo miró con curiosidad. Era muy habitual ver a Scorpius con aquella niña enorme a su lado, pero era una relación que no terminaba de entender.

-¿No te pone nervioso estar con ella?

-¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué?-Antes de que pudiera contestar, Scorpius le aplastó un mechón de pelo de la cabeza y sonrió, seguramente al ver cómo volvía a ponerse de punta-. Jo, qué pelo más raro tienes.

-Déjame, idiota. Lo digo porque Diana es un poco… lenta.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-Es prácticamente como otra hermana para mí. Mi padre y el suyo son muy, muy amigos. Estoy acostumbrado.

Albus no estaba seguro de que no fuera más una mascota que una hermana, pero cuando iba a preguntarle si ella había estado en todos esos países extranjeros con él, oyó un ruido proveniente de la puerta y se giró hacia allí alarmado, con el corazón en la garganta.

No sabía a quién esperaba ver –James, Hagrid, Neville-, pero desde luego no esperaba que fuera Mei, corriendo hacia el altillo.

-Son tus primos, Albus. Vienen hacia aquí.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó Scorpius, buscando a toda prisa la Capa de Invisibilidad para echársela por encima.

-¡Albus, baja! –le ordenó Mei, de pronto con la varita en una mano y un pañuelo de tela en otra-. Diremos que me estás ayudando a practicar Transformaciones. ¡Vamos!

Albus sintió cómo Scorpius le daba un empujón para ponerlo en marcha y obedeció, bajando a toda prisa. Mei se había sentado en el suelo y le había hecho algo al pañuelo que la había dejado absolutamente irreconocible.

-¿En qué has intentado convertirlo? –preguntó Albus, sentándose a su lado.

-En una bola de lana. Odio Transformaciones, no sé por qué se me da tan mal.

Albus usó su varita para devolver el pañuelo a su estado original.

-¿Seguro que eran ellos? –preguntó en voz baja.

-Sí, seguro. Todo el mundo os conoce.

Él miró nerviosamente en dirección al altillo, donde seguía Scorpius. Todo era tan inesperado que tenía la sensación de no poder hilar un solo pensamiento coherente.

-¿Te han visto?

Mei apuntó al pañuelo con su varita y lo convirtió en una masa informe y marrón.

-No creo.

-Oh, madre mía –exclamó, mirando la supuesta bola de lana con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ya te he dicho que se me daba mal –gruñó ella.

Fue entonces cuando Fred y Michael entraron en los establos.

-¿Albus?

Él no tuvo que esforzarse en parecer sorprendido, pues aún le duraba el sobresalto que se había llevado con la irrupción de Mei.

-Michael, Fred… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Sus primos sonrieron burlonamente.

-La pregunta debería ser qué haces tú, Al –dijo Fred-. Con Mei Ling, nada más y nada menos.

-No te habrá dicho que quiere probar un experimento contigo, ¿verdad?

Mei arrugó la nariz mientras les lanzaba una mirada resentida y Albus comprendió que debían de referirse a la famosa mascota muerta, cuya historia ya le habían contado.

-Fue sin querer –dijo ella.

-Mei me ha pedido que la ayude a practicar Transformaciones porque no se le da bien –aclaró Albus, mintiéndoles a sus primos con una facilidad que no habría podido mostrar con sus padres.

Ellos sonrieron aún más y Albus comprendió, con cierta fatalidad, que iba a escuchar bromas sobre su supuesta novia hasta hartarse.

-Ya, practicar Transformaciones…

-Ahora lo llaman así.

Albus miró a Mei, que estaba tan abochornada con la insinuación como él.

-¡Es verdad! La estoy ayudando con Transformaciones, ¿vale? Sois unos idiotas.

Fred le miró con burlona aprobación.

-Muy bien, Albus Severus. –Siempre le llamaban así cuando le tomaban el pelo-. Hazte el machote delante de tu novia para impresionarla.

Albus suspiró con toda la paciencia del mundo.

-Qué gracioso, Fred. ¿Y qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

-Te hemos visto venir hacia aquí y nos ha entrado curiosidad –contestó Michael.

-Pues ya lo veis. ¿Queréis quedaros a ayudar?

Sus primos intercambiaron una mirada.

-No, la verdad es que no.

-Os dejamos solos para que sigáis con la lección, tortolitos.

Albus los observó marchar con un gesto de disgusto –le ofendía profundamente que pensaran que Mei era su novia- y oyó cómo Michael le decía a Fred que aquel no parecía un mal lugar para llevar a las chicas. Tenía la impresión de que aquel lugar había dejado de ser seguro, pero aún se sentía agradecido por haberse salvado de ser descubierto allí con Scorpius. No podía ni imaginar lo que habrían hecho si lo hubieran visto con él.

Aunque sus primos se habían marchado, Albus se quedó dónde estaba, no muy seguro de que no se hubieran quedado cerca para espiarlos. No era exactamente su estilo, pero no podía estar seguro, así que no se atrevía a revelar la presencia de Scorpius. Mei tampoco se movía de dónde estaba, y seguía tratando de convertir la masa marrón en algo reconocible; no había la menor señal de Scorpius. Finalmente, cuando Albus estaba a punto de ponerse en pie y salir para ver si los veía por algún sitio, Scorpius apareció en el quicio de la puerta.

-Se han marchado de verdad –dijo, doblando la Capa de Invisibilidad. Albus tuvo la sensación de que estaba un poco enfadado, y a juzgar por cómo miró a Mei, era con ella-. Tú también nos estabas espiando, ¿verdad?

Albus se giró hacia la niña, comprendiendo que tenía que ser cierto. Mei pareció dudar un segundo, pero luego alzó la nariz.

-Bueno, sabía que pasaba algo raro con vosotros y quería averiguar qué era.-Albus recordó la vez en la que Mei había actuado como si supiera que había alguien invisible junto a él-. Pero si no os hubiera espiado, no habría podido avisaros de que venían ellos, ¿no es verdad?

Scorpius parecía muy preocupado.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? –le preguntó Albus a Mei.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-No voy a decírselo a nadie, ¿vale? En serio –añadió, dirigiéndose sobre todo a un suspicaz Scorpius-. A mí me da igual que seáis amigos o no. ¿No os he ayudado?

Albus cruzó una mirada con Scorpius y se encogió débilmente de hombros. Mei no era Watson, al fin y al cabo; no tenían por qué dar por sentado que iba a chivarse. Y parecía realmente sincera. Scorpius se mordió los labios, pero al final asintió con renuencia.

-Está bien.

Mei sonrió un poco.

-Mi madre dice que todos los Slytherin sois unos desconfiados. ¿Queréis que os enseñe un hechizo que os avisará de que viene alguien? Porque tenéis mucha suerte si esta es la primera vez que han estado a punto de descubriros.

-¿Sabes hacer un hechizo así? –dijo Albus, interesado, aunque no pudo evitar lanzarle una ojeada a la fallida bola de lana.

-Sí, ese sí, porque se hace con runas. No es difícil, si os enseño a dibujarlas.

A Albus le parecía obvio que Mei sólo quería ayudar. Scorpius quizás tenía más dudas, pero el cebo de las runas era irresistible. Entonces asintieron y ella, sonriente, empezó a explicarles lo que tenían que hacer.

* * *

Cuando Albus se separó de Scorpius ya casi se había olvidado de sus primos, pero en cuanto James lo vio le preguntó si era verdad que él y Mei eran novios.

-¡Claro que no! Fred y Michael son idiotas.

-Bueno, tranquilo, tampoco es para ponerse así –dijo su hermano, divertido.

-Es que es mentira.

-Ya, vale, pero no es como si te hubieran acusado de comer bebés, hombre.

Albus arrugó la nariz ante la imagen mental.

-Bueno, pero es mentira.

James asintió.

-Pero eres amigo de Mei Ling –medio preguntó.

-Sí, un poco –contestó, aliviado al ver que James no se unía a las bromitas de sus primos.

-¿Es tan lista como dicen?

-Lo suyo no es normal –dijo, con un deje de admiración-. ¿Sabes que sólo necesita leerse un libro una vez para aprendérselo de memoria?

-Eso se llama memoria fotográfica –le dijo su hermano-. ¿Sabías tú que papá salió con su madre? Fue la única novia que tuvo antes de empezar a salir con mamá.

Albus había oído hablar de una tal Cho Chang y ató cabos rápidamente.

-Ah, ya… -Resultaba vagamente perturbador pensar en su padre teniendo novias y esas cosas.

James le contó entonces una historia sobre la mejor amiga de la madre de Mei, un conjuro de tía Hermione y esa odiosa Umbridge, de la que también había oído hablar. Su hermano siempre se sabía esas cosas. A Albus le sorprendió un poco lo del "chivata" con pústulas en medio de la cara; siempre había oído decir que su tía Hermione era de armas tomar, pero sólo ahora entendía por qué.

-Anda, ¿te vienes a volar un rato? –preguntó James, cuando terminó su historia.

Hacía tiempo que él y James no hacían carreras juntos y a Albus le apetecía el plan, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que hacer un mapa para mañana con los principales ingredientes de pociones de cada país de Europa.

-Bah, ven conmigo. Yo luego te ayudaré a hacer el mapa.

-¿Lo prometes?

James sonrió.

-Lo prometo –dijo, dándole una palmadita en el hombro-. Le haremos dibujos. A Slughorn le encanta que los mapas lleven dibujos.

* * *

Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Potter contra Malfoy. Scorpius podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente creciendo a medida que se acercaba el gran día. James Potter le prometía una derrota cada vez que se lo cruzaba por los pasillos y ambos equipos aprovechaban cualquier momento libre para entrenar. Los Gryffindor solían acaparar el campo de quidditch porque Slughorn era demasiado timorato para oponerse a los tejemanejes de Longbottom, pero el equipo de Slytherin practicaba con eficacia al otro lado de los terrenos del castillo.

Albus había dicho filosóficamente "que gane el mejor". La mayor parte de la gente apostaba por Gryffindor, que llevaba una racha ganadora de años y contaba con un Buscador más experimentado y, en opinión de muchos, más hábil sobre la escoba. Su padre le había escrito una carta diciendo que se sentiría tan orgulloso de él ganara o perdiera, pero prometiendo que podría pedirle cualquier cosa, _lo que quisiera, _si conseguía quitarle la snitch a James Potter. Scorpius había leído esa línea varias veces, con la imaginación disparada porque sabía que su padre cumpliría su palabra: si ganaba a Potter podía pedir cualquier cosa y obtenerla.

Pero no estaría en las gradas durante el partido. Su padre le había explicado que era posible que su presencia en el campo de quidditch durante un Slytherin-Gryffindor pudiera alterar demasiado los ánimos y él quería que Scorpius estuviera concentrado en el juego. _"Pero no te preocupes; el abuelo y yo nos acercaremos con las escobas a Hogwarts y veremos el partido con omniculares. Ayer me confesó que había visto varios partidos míos de ese modo. Tu abuelo nunca deja de sorprenderme."_

Scorpius estaba decidido a ganar, mucho más decidido aún que antes del Slytherin-Ravenclaw. Los Hufflepuff habían perdido su primer partido contra los leones, así que si atrapaba la snitch, Slytherin se colocaría en primera posición con dos victorias. Podía oler la Copa. Pero sobre todo, quería borrar esa sonrisita de la cara de James Potter. Quería verlo retorcerse de rabia. Sabía que los Gryffindor le harían la vida imposible el resto del curso, pero le daba lo mismo: valdría la pena.

Y aun así, el último consejo de Furmage antes de que salieran al campo de quidditch fue que se concentrara en atrapar la snitch, no en derrotar a James Potter.

Scorpius ya había visto un Slytherin-Gryffindor el año anterior, pero el ambiente en el campo no tenía nada que ver. Aquel año, los Slytherin tenían un poco más de esperanza y los Gryffindor, un poco más de miedo. Aquel año, los apellidos de los dos Buscadores parecían convertirlo en algo más que un partido.

Parecía no haber un solo sitio libre en todo el campo. La zona de Slytherin estaba cubierta de banderas verdes y plateadas; la de Gryffindor, de banderas rojas y doradas. Pero las zonas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se mostraban cuidadosamente neutras. Había quien quería que ganara Slytherin porque estaban hartos de las continuas victorias de los Gryffindor, gente que quería que ganara Gryffindor porque le tenía antipatía a los Slytherin, gente que hacía cálculos pensando cuál era el mejor resultado para su propio equipo y gente que apoyaba a una u otra Casa porque tenía amigos, novios, parientes allí. Scorpius incluso vio pancartas llenas de corazones en el sector Hufflepuff, algunas con el nombre de James y otras con el suyo.

El partido empezó con la intensidad habitual en los encuentros entre ambas Casas. Los Slytherin jugaban duro, pero los Gryffindor no se dejaban impresionar y atacaban sin arredrarse. Los dos Buscadores sobrevolaban el campo en busca de la snitch. Scorpius había desconectado y el ruido proveniente de las gradas ya no era más que un murmullo lejano para él. Sólo oía lo que tenía que ver el partido: el zumbido de las bludgers rasgando el aire, los gritos de los jugadores dándose instrucciones, los estallidos de vítores que indicaban un tanto.

Por alguna razón, Scorpius había imaginado que James se pegaría a él y empezaría a lanzar insultos y bravatas. Lo había hecho una vez, prácticamente a los dos minutos de empezar. "Dicen que tu padre era una mierda jugando al quidditch, Malfoy. Como en todo lo demás, ¿no?". Scorpius se había mordido la lengua para no caer en sus provocaciones y se había preparado resignadamente a soportar cosas parecidas durante todo el partido, pero esa primera vez también había sido la única. Potter volaba examinando el campo con ojos de águila, tan concentrado como él. Scorpius tenía que admitir que, por odioso y estúpido que fuera, sabía volar y jugar al quidditch.

Al cabo de media hora de juego, la snitch apareció cerca de las gradas de Ravenclaw y los dos Buscadores se lanzaron a por ella con toda la velocidad de sus escobas. Durante unos minutos, volaron entre fintas y caídas en picado, persiguiéndola implacablemente. Ninguno de los dos cedía una pulgada, pero una bludger de uno de los Bateadores de Gryffindor irrumpió la feroz carrera, obligándoles a maniobrar para esquivarla. Cuando se la quitaron de encima, la snitch había desaparecido de su vista y aunque parte del público señalaba hacia una de las torres del campo, cuando llegaron allí no había nada.

Scorpius se permitió un momento para comprobar qué tal lo estaban haciendo los demás. Slytherin ganaba por sesenta a cuarenta, pero daba la sensación de que los Gryffindor podían empatar en cualquier momento. Tampoco era muy importante; la diferencia la marcaban los Buscadores.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Scorpius volvió a ver otra bludger dirigida hacia él e hizo una pirueta para evitar el golpe, pero la pesada pelota hizo un giro inesperado y llegó a rozar el palo de la escoba. A esa velocidad, el pequeño impacto hizo que la escoba saliera despedida en una espiral descendente, y Scorpius se agarró con fuerza al mango mientras tensaba brazos y piernas para recuperar el control. Lo consiguió apenas a dos metros del suelo, cerca de la primera línea de gradas del campo, y, algo mareado por todas las vueltas que había dado, se quedó donde estaba unos segundos, esperando a que se le aclarara la vista.

Y justo cuando se disponía a ascender para reincorporarse al juego, vio un destello dorado por el rabillo del ojo, alargo instintivamente el brazo y la snitch prácticamente se estrelló contra su mano.

Scorpius tardó un momento en reaccionar; el golpe de suerte le había pillado por sorpresa. Pero entonces comprendió que sí, era la snitch, y sí, acababa de ganar a los Gryffindor. A James Potter.

Los alumnos que estaban en aquella parte del campo, casi todos Ravenclaw, habían visto la captura y aplaudían o protestaban según el equipo al que habían apoyado, pero lo que llamó la atención de los demás fue el aullido de júbilo que dio Scorpius antes de ascender hasta el centro del campo con el brazo en alto. La gente lo miraba sin terminar de comprender, despistados porque no sabían muy bien cómo había pasado. Ni siquiera los otros jugadores se decidían a dejar sus puestos.

-¡Malfoy ha atrapado la snitch! –anunció entonces el Hufflepuff que comentaba el partido-. ¡Victoria para Slytherin!

Sólo entonces comprendieron todos que aquello era verdad. Los alumnos de Slytherin se pusieron a aplaudir o gritar como locos en una explosión que multiplicaba por mil la que habían tenido en la victoria contra Ravenclaw. Los compañeros de Scorpius se abalanzaron sobre éste con tanta fuerza que si no se cayó de la escoba fue, sencillamente, porque había tanta gente rodeándole que no tenía hueco por el que caer. Los Gryffindor protestaban furiosos; lo acusaban de haber hecho trampas, discutían con madame Hooch. Scorpius reía y reía, y se escabulló como pudo entre los fornidos cuerpos de sus compañeros para volar con la snitch aún en la mano hacia sus amigos. Morrigan, Damon, Diana… todos chillaban y saltaban en sus asientos.

Y fue Morrigan quien lo avisó, con una expresión maravillada en la cara, señalando un punto en el cielo a sus espaldas. Scorpius se giró y vio un patronus yendo hacia él, un magnífico lobo plateado que habría reconocido en cualquier parte; los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en su padre. El lobo empezó a brincar a su alrededor, juguetón y cariñoso como un perro; parecía a punto de plantarle las patas delanteras en los hombros y empezar a lamerle la cara. Scorpius habría enterrado la cara en su cuello si hubiera podido. Fueron sólo unos segundos, antes de que el patronus le lanzara una última mirada y saliera disparado hacia el cielo azul. Scorpius se secó avergonzadamente las lágrimas de la cara antes de volver a ser engullido por los brazos de sus compañeros.

_Continuará_


	20. Chapter 20 De padres e hijos

**NdA **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar.

Capítulo 20 **De padres e hijos**

Blaise se lo estaba pasando en grande.

El quidditch nunca le había interesado y, conociendo los antecedentes de Draco, tampoco había confiado demasiado en las posibilidades de Scorpius. Había ganado a los Ravenclaw, pero todos decían que su Buscador no era gran cosa. Y, por el contrario, hablaban maravillas de James Potter. Las estadísticas de toda una vida habían hecho que Blaise acudiera al campo más para proporcionar apoyo moral que porque pensara que iba a presenciar una victoria de su equipo.

Y oh, Merlín, la cara lívida de Longbottom… La expresión rota de James Potter antes de estallar en cólera y acusar a Scorpius de haberse sacado una segunda snitch del bolsillo… Aquella criatura odiosa hasta había hecho vacilar a McGonagall, sin duda también escocida por la derrota de sus leones, y el lameculos de Slughorn se había mostrado inmediatamente de acuerdo en interrogar a Scorpius para demostrar que los Slytherin no tenían nada que ocultar. Blaise, estupefacto ante lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, había reaccionado casi sin pensar con tal diatriba que McGonagall se lo había pensado mejor y había abandonado el plan.

Pero las caras de aquel día habían sido sólo el principio. La Casa de Slytherin había sufrido una transformación; había un orgullo satisfecho en sus ojos, una arrogancia que le traía recuerdos, que había echado inesperadamente de menos. Ya no tenían por qué aguantar pasivamente pullas y comentarios despectivos; tenían un arma y estaban ansiosos por usarla. Al fin y al cabo, los Slytherin eran especialistas en saber dar donde dolía. La clase de cuarto estaba especialmente desatada y no le daban tregua alguna a James, quien a juzgar por su aspecto no había vuelto a dormir bien desde su derrota. Nunca había habido tantas peleas como aquella temporada, y si Longbottom andaba batiendo su propio record de castigos hacia los Slytherin, Blaise hacía lo mismo con los Gryffindor, así que todo estaba igualado.

La posición de Scorpius entre los Slytherin había alcanzado niveles estratosféricos. Por lo que le habían contado los prefectos de séptimo, con los que hablaba de vez en cuando, Scorpius ya había llamado la atención el año pasado, incluso antes del extraño rescate de Urien Sutherland. Pero este año, con sus dos victorias, se había convertido en lo más parecido a un héroe que la Casa de Slytherin había conocido desde la guerra. Lamentaba que Draco no pudiera estar allí y ver con sus propios ojos cómo lo miraban los alumnos mayores, cómo le sonreían; aunque por otro lado, en vista de su faceta de padre Hufflepuff, quizás le había ahorrado una muerte por felicidad terminal.

Blaise también había notado que algunos de los estudiantes que llevaban desde principio de curso mirándolo con aire embobado en cuanto entraba por la puerta del aula de Defensa le habían abandonado de la noche a la mañana y lo habían sustituido por Scorpius. Lo más gracioso de todo era que Scorpius no tenía aún edad para darse cuenta; seguramente no tardaría, pero ahora miraba a sus fans enamoradas de primero, segundo y tercero como si creyera que estaban enfermas del estómago o algo así. Y Blaise agradecía sinceramente la sustitución, porque bastantes problemas tenía ya evitando las insoportables y asquerosamente campechanas muestras de afecto de Bouchard, que seguía sin darse por aludida cuando él la mandaba a freír espárragos.

Y él por su parte también tenía su propia diversión con Longbottom. No recordaba que como estudiante hubiera sido fan del quidditch, pero era obvio que ahora se lo tomaba muy en serio. Cuando coincidían en la Sala de Profesores, Blaise era incapaz de dejarlo pasar sin dedicarle al menos una indirecta, sólo por el placer de verlo tensarse como si le hubieran metido de pronto una escoba por el culo. El hecho de que hubiera sido una derrota tan estúpida –pues todos, hasta los Slytherin, admitían que Scorpius había ganado por simple suerte- parecía irritarles aún más.

-Esta rivalidad entre casas convierte a los adultos en adolescentes –observó Wei una de esas veces, meneando filosóficamente la cabeza.

-Es algo más que simple rivalidad entre casas –replicó Blaise.

-Por desgracia –asintió Wei-. Blaise, ¿no crees que es peligroso alentar esta enemistad entre los alumnos?

-Eso deberías decírselo a Longbottom.

-También se lo he dicho a él. Sé que no trata a los Slytherin como debería, pero, ¿qué arreglas tú poniéndose a su nivel? Esto es una escuela. Deberíamos enseñarles a convivir, no a odiarse.

Era la primera vez que Blaise oía a Wei tratando de convencerle de algo, aconsejándolo. Pero Blaise pensaba que las heridas eran demasiado grandes para que pudieran curarse alguna vez. Gryffindor y Slytherin nunca serían amigos.

* * *

-Y entonces me miró y ¿sabes qué me preguntó? –dijo Scorpius, alucinado, en el altillo del establo. Ahora que Mei les había enseñado a colocar una alarma en los alrededores ya no temían que los primos de Albus quisieran usar su escondite o aparecieran de improviso. Y tampoco era tan grave que ella se les uniera de cuando en cuando; los dos estaban acostumbrados a tener hermanas pequeñas metiéndose en sus cosas. Además, Mei decía que no era tan difícil conseguir una Capa de Invisibilidad y Albus se moría de ganas por tener una.

-¿Qué?

-Si podía darme un beso. Esa Hufflepuff está loca.

Albus se echó a reír.

-Pues no es tan fea.

-¿No? Pues bésala tú.

-Puaj, no –dijo, aún riendo,

Scorpius se recostó sobre la manta del suelo, cruzando los brazos por detrás de su nuca.

-Las chicas están raras. No paran de hablar de besos y novios. A Cecily y a Morrigan les gusta el profesor Zabini. Y a Britney le gusta el profesor Davies. Siempre están hablando de ellos.

-A Rose le gusta Harry Creevey.

-¿El Huffie? Bueno, por lo menos no es viejo.

Albus imaginaba que si las chicas se le estaban acercando tanto debía de ser por su victoria al quidditch, y al pensar en ese partido, su buen humor se volvió a diluir un poco en la inquietud

No era nada fácil ser Gryffindor y amigo de Scorpius en esas circunstancias. La derrota había dejado a su Casa temporalmente conmocionada, y el hecho de que los Slytherin no se estuvieran cortando a la hora de restregarlo por la cara no ayudaba nada; irónicamente, los que más se controlaban eran Scorpius y su grupo cuando estaban en clase con ellos, y Albus había visto con sus propios ojos cómo el propio Scorpius cortaba las bromas de raíz desde el primer día. También sabía perfectamente que había hecho tal cosa sólo por él.

Lo peor era ver a James, sombrío por fuera y destrozado por dentro. Escuchar lo que decía de Scorpius y los Slytherin, sonando por primera vez lleno de auténtico odio. Algunos alumnos de Gryffindor lo miraban como si les hubiera decepcionado, y eso influía, pero Albus sabía que, por encima de todo, su hermano estaba obsesionado con la idea de haberle fallado a su padre, quien jamás había perdido un partido contra Slytherin.

-Scorpius, escucha… -dijo, serio-, creo que deberías dejar de meterte con James.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y se incorporó.

-¿Qué? Y el año pasado ¿qué? Los Gryffindor nos…

-Ya, ya lo sé –le interrumpió Albus-. Scorpius, no te lo estoy diciendo por eso, ¿vale? Escucha, le estás provocando demasiado. Nunca lo había visto así y… y si explota…

-No le tengo miedo –replicó al momento, desafiante.

-No estoy diciendo que tengas miedo. Pero, ¿qué quieres? ¿Provocarlo hasta que te ataque? Joder, no quiero que os hagáis daño.

Scorpius bajó la cabeza un momento.

-Vale, ya sé que estás en medio.-Levantó la vista y de pronto parecía cansado-. Pero no soy yo solo, Al. Toda la Casa de Slytherin menos ese patético de Watson odia a tu hermano. Y no voy a decirles que dejen de meterse con él, si además no me harían ni caso.

Albus sintió un arañazo de pena al oírlo, y aun así no pudo extrañarle, no cuando sabía todos los encontronazos que su hermano, Fred y Michael habían tenido con los Slytherin.

-Mira, si se pega con otro, ya se apañará –dijo en voz baja. No quería que se pegara con nadie, en realidad, pero con Scorpius menos todavía-. ¿De verdad pararás?

Scorpius asintió un poco de mala gana.

-No empezaré. Pero si empieza él, yo no me hago responsable.

* * *

Cuando Scorpius regresaba hacia la Sala Común, aún un poco malhumorado por haber tenido que renunciar a la impagable diversión de putear a James Potter, se cruzó con Aino Kaspersen, que llevaba unos libros bajo el brazo.

-Hola, Scorpius –le saludó, amistosamente.

Scorpius se encontró sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Hola.

-No deberías andar tú solo por ahí, ¿sabes? Potter y los suyos te tienen muchas ganas.

Aunque la idea de que Aino se preocupara por él resultaba sorprendentemente agradable, Scorpius sintió el irreprimible impulso de dejar claro que era más que capaz de cuidarse solo.

-Sí, ya me lo han dicho, pero sólo son unos idiotas –dijo, imitando el tono arrogante de sus compañeros de equipo cuando estaban entrenando-. No me dan miedo.

A Scorpius le pareció distinguir una sonrisa condescendiente revoloteando fugazmente por los labios de Aino, pero se dijo que habría sido sólo un reflejo de las velas, porque cuando se fijó, sólo vio que parecía debidamente impresionado.

-Eso está bien. Pero ten cuidado de todos modos, ¿vale? No me gusta nada la cara que tiene Potter últimamente; se parece demasiado a la de McNair cuando le dan sus ataques de mortifaguismo.

Primero Albus y ahora Aino. Scorpius resopló, asombrado.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué pasa? ¡Si es sólo un partido de quidditch!

-Es más que un partido de quidditch –replicó Aino-. Para Potter, por lo menos.

-¿Porque soy un Malfoy?

-Porque tú eres un Malfoy, pero sobre todo porque él es un Potter. ¿No ves que se cree que es su padre o algo así? Y su padre siempre ganó a Slytherin. Supongo que piensa que ahora que ha perdido contra un Malfoy ya no va a poder ser el Chico-que-vivió 2.

Scorpius se echó a reír.

-Que se joda –dijo, orgulloso de sí mismo por haber hecho que James se sintiera aún peor de lo que él pensaba.

Aino sonrió.

-Sí, a Potter que le den. Los de cuarto lo están destrozando vivo. Pero_ ellos _no se aventuran en solitario por los pasillos. Anda, te acompaño hasta la entrada a las mazmorras.

Esta vez, Scorpius no protestó, encantado ante la idea de pasar un rato más con él. Aino le estuvo contando un par de cosas sobre las gemelas Weasley –Molly, una de las Lanzadoras de Gryffindor, también había tenido que apretar los dientes unas cuantas veces desde el partido- y cuando Scorpius se encontró cara a cara con la armadura que guardaba la entrada a las mazmorras se la quedó mirando con asombro, sin poder creer que _ya_ hubieran llegado.

Aino se despidió de él y Scorpius recorrió el larguísimo pasillo que llevaba a la Sala Común. Debía de serlo, ya que nacía en el castillo y se extendía hasta alcanzar el lecho del lago. Pero estaba bien iluminado con antorchas y cada cien metros o así había bancos cómodos donde los alumnos se sentaban a charlar como si fuera una simple prolongación de la Sala Común. En medio de ese pasillo había un desvío que conducía hacia las habitaciones del Jefe de la Casa; así podían contactar con él si había una emergencia a mitad noche.

Sus amigos se encontraban en la Sala Común haciendo los deberes. Aún quedaba media hora para la cena, así que Scorpius quería aprovechar y ver si terminaba su redacción para Pociones. Después de ir a su habitación para guardar la Capa de Invisibilidad en su baúl, sacó sus libros de pociones y regresó a la Sala Común.

-Va a ser verdad lo de la novia, Cecily –se rió Morrigan, cuando se sentó con ellas-. Mira que cara trae.

Scorpius meneó la cabeza.

-Sois unas pesadas.

-Reconoce que es un poco misterioso eso de que te vayas tú solo por ahí tantas veces –le pinchó Hector, que al parecer se estaba contagiando con la misma tontería que las chicas.

-Estaba practicando piano.

-Pues le hemos preguntado a Berenice y ella dice que casi nunca te ve por las salas de música –replicó Morrigan.

Diana salió en su rescate.

-Dejadlo en paz. Él hace lo que quiere.

-Eso, pasad de mí que quiero terminar la redacción antes de que nos vayamos a cenar.

Sus compañeros decidieron hacerle caso, por suerte, pero Scorpius notó la mirada suspicaz y ligeramente ofendida de Damon, a quien probablemente le fastidiaba no saber qué estaba pasando en realidad. Como no sabía qué decirle, hizo como que no se había dado cuenta y se concentró en la redacción. Aún terminó antes de lo que esperaba y le dio tiempo a corregir las faltas de ortografía de la redacción de Diana.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, Scorpius no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a James Potter; después de que en menos de una hora, tanto Albus como Aino le hubieran hablado de su cara, tenía curiosidad por ver si era capaz de distinguirles algo especial. Pero sólo le parecía que estaba serio y que evitaba mirarles mientras ocupaban sus asientos. Le llamó mucho más la atención descubrir que Watson no estaba en su sitio de siempre, sino ocupando un asiento en la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Qué haces aquí, patético? –preguntó Damon, despectivo-. Ve a sentarte con tus Gryffindor.

-Este es mi sitio también –replicó Watson.

-No, tú no querías ser un Slytherin, así que ya te estás marchando –dijo Britney.

Dos chicas de quinto que habían llegado al Gran Comedor antes que ellos se rieron desdeñosamente.

-Allí no lo quiere nadie –dijo una de ellas-. Le han dicho que se largue.

-No es verdad –protestó Watson-. Es sólo hoy.

Pero Scorpius sabía que era mentira. Sabía por Albus lo que los Gryffindor pensaban exactamente de él: lo toleraban a duras penas porque era el capricho de James, pero no le tenían demasiadas simpatías. Una cosa era fastidiar a los Slytherin y otra, disfrutar de la compañía de alguien que no era más que un chivato lameculos. Y si James, por lo que fuera, no quería tenerlo cerca, ¿qué otro Gryffindor podría querer invitarlo a cenar con ellos?

Scorpius le dirigió entonces a Watson una falsa mirada de simpatía.

-Vaya, pobrecito… Te dejaríamos sentarte aquí, pero es que apestas demasiado a chivato traidor y nos harías vomitar la comida.

Los otros Slytherin se rieron; a Watson le aparecieron lágrimas en los ojos. Pero entonces Scorpius notó una mano en el hombro y cuando se giró vio que era la prefecta de séptimo, Carol Higgins.

-Dejad que se siente en su sitio.

Scorpius abrió la boca para protestar, pero Carol lanzó una mirada fugaz y significativa en dirección a la mesa de profesores. Cuando él miró también, vio no sólo que Longbottom tenía cara de estar a punto de quitarle puntos, sino que Zabini, que los observaba fijamente, hacía un pequeño movimiento de negación con la cabeza. Scorpius no entendió muy bien qué pasaba, pero sabía que Zabini sólo quería lo mejor para ellos.

-Está bien.

Britney también parecía haberse dado cuenta, así que asintió y se inclinó hacia Damon para decirle algo a la oreja. Damon miró hacia la mesa de profesores y se sentó en su sitio con cara malhumorada. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y Watson quedó sentado entre Hector y una niña de primero que tampoco parecía muy entusiasmada por tenerlo al lado.

-Yo no quiero estar peleado con vosotros –dijo Watson, con voz plañidera.

-Cállate la boca –replicó Hector.

La cena apareció entonces en las fuentes que había sobre la mesa. Los Slytherin empezaron a comer, pero los comentarios insultantes hacia Watson no se detuvieron en todo el rato. A Scorpius le importaba muy poco ver cómo se esforzaba en tragarse las lágrimas: no despertaba en él la menor compasión. Pero cuando ya estaban en el postre, su mirada se cruzó casualmente con la del profesor Zhou y algo en aquellos ojos rasgados y amables hizo que se sintiera súbitamente avergonzado de sí mismo. Scorpius apartó la vista y dejó de meterse con Watson.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Watson salió del Gran Comedor a toda prisa, probablemente a llorar en algún rincón. Scorpius tuvo una especie de flash en el que vio a Watson encaramándose a una ventana de la Torre de Astronomía y meneó la cabeza para alejar esa imagen de su imaginación. Watson no se suicidaría, y menos cuando faltaban solo diez días para las vacaciones de Pascua y estaba a punto de volver con sus padres.

-Hasta luego, Scorpius –dijeron unas niñas de Hufflepuff de segundo, entre risitas nerviosas.

-Adiós –contestó, dando un paso precavido hacia atrás. A juzgar por otras risitas que oía a su alrededor, sus propios amigos lo encontraban todo muy divertido. Scorpius no lo creía así en absoluto.

Justo cuando salían por la puerta se dio cuenta de que Rose Weasley estaba sólo a unos metros de ellos, con dos de sus amigas, mirándolo como si estuviera mirando un bicho asqueroso.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Weasley?

Ella alzó la nariz.

-Sí, tú. No sé por qué te lo tienes tan creído: yo no me casaría contigo ni en un millón de años.

-¿Y quién quiere casarse contigo? Lo único bueno de esas pecas tan feas que tienes es que tapan la cara más fea que hay debajo.

Weasley frunció el ceño, ofendida, mientras Morrigan y los demás se reían a carcajadas, pero Scorpius se tensó cuando oyó una voz desagradablemente familiar a sus espaldas.

-Está castigado mañana después de clase, señor Malfoy –dijo Longbottom-. A ver si conseguimos inculcarle un poco de buena educación, ya que no la ha aprendido en ningún otro sitio.

Scorpius cerró los ojos un momento y maldijo su suerte para sus adentros.

-Sí, señor.

* * *

James pensaba a veces que estaba en medio de una pesadilla. Despertaría y sería el día del partido. Jugarían y él ganaría. Y todo seguiría siendo como tenía que ser.

Pero la mayor parte del tiempo no albergaba esa esperanza. Aquello era la realidad. Había perdido. Malfoy había hecho trampas y nadie se había dado cuenta, y ahora todo el mundo pensaba que ese desecho de mortífago era mejor Buscador que él, y sus propios compañeros lo miraban y parecían preguntarle cómo podía haberles fallado de esa manera. Y aunque sus primos le dijeran que no era para tanto, él sabía que sí era para tanto. Era él quien tenía que proteger a la gente inocente de gentuza como los Malfoy. ¡Era el hijo de Harry Potter! Y en vez de triunfar como siempre había triunfado su padre, como siempre triunfaban los héroes, se había dejado ganar por aquel insecto paliducho de Scorpius Malfoy.

Las vacaciones estaban al caer y James no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a poder mirar a su padre a la cara. Había recibido una carta suya; decía que no pasaba nada por haber perdido, que los Slytherin eran conocidos por su juego sucio, por sus trampas, y que si Scorpius realmente había usado una segunda snitch, era él quien debía de estar avergonzado. Pero James no lo había encontrado un consuelo. Los Slytherin ya jugaban sucio en la época de su padre y aun así, él siempre les había vencido. Y eso que Draco Malfoy era de su mismo curso. Él había perdido con un mocoso de segundo. Sus padres sólo trataban de hacer que se sintiera mejor, pero James sabía que en el fondo debía de estar tan decepcionado como todos.

Como Eunice Fairchild.

Las cosas con ella iban de mal en peor desde el partido. Le ponía pegas para no quedar con él; que tenía que estudiar, que tenía deberes. Con la excusa de los TIMOS, cada vez se veían menos. Pero eso no explicaba la desgana con la que le devolvía los besos, las miradas despagadas.

Y la culpa era de Malfoy. Todo había empezado a estropearse cuando había entrado en el colegio. Cada vez que veía cómo lo miraba gente de otras Casas se le revolvía el estómago. ¿Cómo podían considerarlo un héroe? ¿Cómo era posible que los Scamander lo saludaran, después de lo que su familia le había hecho a su madre? Hasta había envenenado a algunos Gryffindor, empezando por su propio hermano. Su sola presencia estaba corrompiendo Hogwarts. Su madre y Neville tenían razón: a esa gente no valía la pena darles segundas oportunidades. No se merecían tener magia. Hasta Bouchard, que era extranjera, se lo había dicho.

James caminaba por los pasillos, sumido en sus sombríos pensamientos, cuando al girar por una esquina se dio de bruces con alguien. Y casi al segundo distinguió el pelo rubio, los colores verde y plata en su ropa, y lo apartó de un furioso empujón.

-¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas, mortífago de mierda?

Malfoy estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, pero consiguió mantenerse de pie y le dedicó una de sus odiosas sonrisitas de superioridad.

-Oye, Potter, ¿por qué no aprendes a perder?

James apretó los puños con rabia.

-Si ganaste fue porque hiciste trampas o como mucho, porque tuviste suerte, así que no hace falta que te lo creas tanto.-Sentía tanto asco que podría haber escupido-. A mí no me engañas, basura: eres igual que tu padre.

Un brillo malévolo, triunfal, cruzó por los ojos de Malfoy.

-¿Sí? Pues tú no te pareces en _nada_ al tuyo.

Fue como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. James sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él y dejó de pensar. Sólo gritó de rabia y se tiró sobre él.

* * *

Scorpius, que no se esperaba algo así, consiguió esquivarlo por muy poco y acabó rodando por el suelo, súbitamente asustado. Daba la sensación de que James se había vuelto completamente loco. Reaccionando casi por instinto de supervivencia se puso rápidamente en pie y consiguió apartarse justo a tiempo de evitar otra embestida de James. Como pudo, sacó su varita, y cuando James volvió a tirarse sobre él, trató de alcanzarle con un Petrificus Totalis. Esta vez fue James quien fue lo bastante rápido como para esquivarlo, y el hechizo pasó rozándole el pelo. Scorpius repitió el ataque, pero volvió a fallar, y para entonces, James ya tenía su propia varita en la mano y una sonrisa feroz en la cara.

-Está bien, Malfoy, lo haremos a tu modo. _¡Gelatipiernas!_

_-¡Protego! ¡Desmaius!_

James lo esquivó.

_-¡Langlock!_

_-¡Protego!_

Scorpius era de los mejores de su curso en duelos, pero nunca había peleado con nadie así, nadie que pareciera estar luchando a vida o muerte. La mitad de los hechizos no le sonaban de nada y Potter le atacaba con tanta saña que casi no le daba tiempo a hacer otra cosa que esquivarlos o usar el Protego.

_-¡Desmaius!_ –gritó, desesperado, tan asustado que tenía la impresión de que se le iba a salir el corazón por la garganta.

James lo bloqueó con un Protego y le mandó un hechizo que le dio en el brazo en el que sujetaba la varita. Al momento el brazo se le quedó rígido. Scorpius cogió la varita con la mano izquierda.

-_¡Finite Incantatem! _–Al momento vio un rayo amarillo directo hacia él-. _¡Protego! _

-¡Vas a arrepentirte de haber entrado en Hogwarts!

_-¡Tarantallegra!_

El hechizo dio en el blanco, pero James lo terminó rápidamente con un Finite y esquivó por los pelos el Desmaius que Scorpius había vuelto a lanzar.

-Maldito seas… _¡Expelliarmus!_

Scorpius lanzó un Protego, pero estaba cansado y no fue lo bastante rápido. Su varita salió disparada hacia James y Scorpius, comprendiendo que estaba perdido, trató de salir corriendo. James se le tiró encima, haciéndole caer al suelo, y le levantó bruscamente agarrándole de la ropa hasta obligarlo a quedar de puntillas.

-¡No deberías estar aquí! –rugió, meneándolo tan fuerte que hizo que sus dientes castañetearan-. ¡Os tendrían que haber encerrado a todos en Azkaban!

Entonces lo tiró al suelo. Scorpius notó cómo su cabeza se golpeaba contra las frías piedras y todo se volvió borroso, pero al oír la voz de James lo buscó instintivamente con la mirada, tratando de ver qué iba a hacer a continuación. Su voz sonó extraña, como de otro mundo.

-Ni siquiera te mereces ser mago. -Entonces le apuntó con la varita-. _Accio_ magia de Scorpius.

Fue como si alguien tirara de todas sus vísceras hacia delante. Scorpius chilló de terror, comprendiendo que la magia escapaba de su cuerpo. Entonces algo explotó y perdió la consciencia.

* * *

James abrió los ojos cuando un Ennervate le recorrió el cuerpo y al abrirlos, se encontró con la cara preocupada de Neville.

-James, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Al principio estaba tan mareado que no sabía de qué le hablaba. Y entonces lo vio, detrás de Neville. Malfoy estaba tirado en el suelo; dos alumnos de Ravenclaw estaban junto a él, cuchicheando en voz baja. James sintió un peso frío en el estómago. Merlín, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Y si lo había matado? Su grito de horror aún resonaba en sus oídos.

-¿Está…?

No podía ni decirlo, pero un ruido de pasos llamó su atención. Eran más alumnos, esta vez un grupo de Hufflepuffs de cuarto. Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez, intrigados por lo que estaban viendo.

-Le he mandado un patronus a madame Midgen y a la profesora McGonagall, James –dijo Neville, en tono tranquilizador-. Enseguida vendrán, no te preocupes. Voy a ver cómo está Malfoy.

James observó a Neville mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Malfoy. Era incapaz de pensar en nada. Ni siquiera recordaba muy bien qué había pasado. Sólo sabía que de pronto algo se había apoderado de él, algo que exigía sangre, venganza, destrucción, lo que fuera. Y ahora que ese momento había pasado se sentía vacío, aterrorizado.

Neville regresó a su lado con expresión preocupada. James tragó saliva.

-¿Cómo está?

-No lo sé. He usado un Rennervate, pero no se despierta. ¿Qué ha pasado, James? ¿Había alguien más con él?

James parpadeó, sin comprender.

-¿Cómo?

Neville suspiró con simpatía.

-Está bien, no hables ahora. Estás conmocionado.

Entonces se puso en pie y mandó alejarse a los alumnos que estaban curioseando. Los ojos de James fueron de Neville a Malfoy, y comprendió que el profesor había dado por sentado que había sido Malfoy quien había empezado la pelea. James cerró los ojos, incapaz de afrontar lo que estaba pasando, y volvió a abrirlos cuando oyó la voz de McGonagall.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé muy bien. Creo que Malfoy y James se han peleado. Malfoy está inconsciente; ya he avisado a Eloise.

McGonagall lo organizó todo en un momento y antes de darse cuenta, James estaba en una cama de la enfermería tomándose una poción regenerativa. La conmoción iba pasando poco a poco, pero aún era incapaz de apartar los ojos del otro extremo de la habitación, en el que madame Midgen estaba examinando afanosamente a Malfoy, que seguía inconsciente. James estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento descubrirían qué había hecho y se girarían hacia él con miradas acusadoras.

Pero cuando madame Midgen pareció terminar sus curas y se fue a hablar con McGonagall, Slughorn y Zabini, que estaban allí también, la única acusación estaba en los ojos oscuros de su profesor de Defensa. McGonagall y los demás parecían simplemente preocupados.

-James –dijo la directora, acercándose a la cama-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-No lo sé.

-Lo entiendo –dijo, con voz tranquilizadora-. Escucha, necesitamos hacer unas pruebas con tu varita para ver qué hechizos usaste con Malfoy. Madame Midgen no consigue despertarlo.

James asintió y señaló su varita, que estaba en una mesita al lado de la cama. Temblaba. La profesora McGonagall cogió la varita e hizo un encantamiento. Una serie de brillos y luces de colores salieron de la punta.

-Accios, Expelliarmus, Protegos… No hay nada que justifique el estado de Malfoy.-McGonagall le lanzó una mirada punzante a Zabini antes de girarse hacia James con expresión más amable-. ¿Qué pasó, James? El profesor Longbottom cree que podía haber alguien más con Malfoy.

James casi no podía ni respirar.

-No sé…

-¿Cómo empezó todo? ¿Por qué te atacó?

Zabini la interrumpió con voz llena de ira apenas contenida.

-¿Por qué cree que fue Scorpius quien empezó? ¡Potter se la tenía jurada desde el partido!

James, que odiaba a Zabini casi tanto como a Malfoy, sintió también algo de rabia burbujeando en su interior, atravesando la conmoción aterrorizada que aún sentía.

-Hizo trampas –siseó, dejando que la mentira aflorara a sus labios-. Hizo trampas y cuando le dije que no pararía hasta averiguar la verdad empezó a atacarme. ¡Él empezó!

Zabini entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Espera que me crea eso, señor Potter?

McGonagall se enfrentó a él.

-¡Basta, Blaise! No tienes ningún motivo para dudar de su palabra.

-James puede ser un poco travieso, pero en el fondo es un buen chico –dijo Slughorn, en tono conciliador-. Estoy seguro de que está diciendo la verdad.

Zabini lo miró con una mueca de asco.

-No sé cómo puedes ser el Jefe de Slytherin.

Slughorn dio un respingo y pareció sinceramente ofendido, pero McGonagall intervino e hizo salir a Zabini de allí, ordenándole que no hablara con los Malfoy hasta que ella lo hubiera hecho primero. James lo observó todo en silencioso estupor, incapaz de pensar y luego miró a Malfoy, pálido e inmóvil sobre la cama. El odio que había sentido hacia él, tan intenso como el fuego, se había evaporado. Tenía la vaga sensación de que más adelante podría sentirse culpable, pero en aquel momento no sentía absolutamente nada hacia él.

McGonagall volvió a acercarse a la cama.

-Ahora tengo que ir a avisar a tus padres y a los de Malfoy. Intenta descansar un poco, ¿vale?

James no había dejado de mirar a Malfoy.

-¿Se pondrá bien?

Ella le dio unas palmaditas afectuosas en el brazo.

-Eres un buen chico… Aún no sabemos exactamente lo que le pasa, pero seguro que no es nada más grave que una contusión. Con los hechizos que usasteis, ¿qué otra cosa va a ser?

James tenía una idea bastante aproximada, pero asintió y no dijo nada.

_Continuará_

* * *

Miriya, muchas gracias, guapa, me alegra que te haya gustado. Y felicidades por lo de la universidad.

Leyla, aww, ¿de verdad? ¡Me alegra que te haya emocionado!

Hyska, pues me alegro de saber que se me dan bien los partidos, jaja. A mí se me hacen ya un poco pesados de escribir, de buscar algo nuevo que decir. Y sí, es normal que quieras que los pillen para que todo salga a la luz, yo tb querría.

Mimesis, como puedes ver, el pobre Scorpius no está ahora mismo como para pedir muchas cosas.

Ese Jota, ¿de veras hiciste eso? Qué mala, jaja. Pero sí, Scorpius se merecía ganar. Él y Albus ya empiezan a tener cierta intimidad, jeje. Y me alegra mucho ver que Mei empieza a ganarse algunos corazones…

Samyrose, sí, James y Albus necesitaban una escena juntos que no tuviera nada que ver con Scorpius, que mostrara que los dos hermanos se quieren y se llevan bien. Como puedes ver, James ha hecho algo que traerá consecuencias imprevisibles: su camino a la madurez empieza ahora. Y Albus también va a espabilar bastante. Tienes razón en que es algo flojo hasta ahora, pero ¿es que te dio mucha sensación de carácter en el epílogo? Yo lo vi muy blandito.

MonTse MtZ, de la broma de los Inocentes me acordaré mientras viva, jaja. A pesar de lo que James acaba de hacer, es un personaje que en la saga me gusta mucho. Su viaje es uno de los que más me interesan. Y mi Lily no es tan interesante, pero he intentado hacerla simpática. Un poco ñoñita, que fue la impresión que me dio en el epílogo, pero maja. Ahora vienen unos capis en los que los conocerás más a ambos. Jaja, me hace gracia que le hables de mí a tu hermana, dale un saludo de mi parte. Y ya sabía yo que Mei no os caería mal eternamente XD ¡Si la chica tiene buen fondo! Como puedes ver, la trama exigía que Scorpius ganara ese partido, si no habríamos tenido más de lo mismo. Además, yo sí creo que se merecía esa victoria. No hemos visto una sola victoria de Slytherin en siete libros de Rowling. Lo del patronus en forma de lobo es cosa mía, Rowling nunca dijo que Draco tuviera uno en Hogwarts. Y normalmente al Al/Scorpius lo llaman simplemente AS/S, que tiene gracia porque es como decir culo XD


	21. Chapter 21 Las primeras reacciones

**NdA**: Pues aquí está el siguiente. El título lo dice todo, jaja. Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, que han sido un montón ^^

Capítulo 21 **Las primeras reacciones**

Harry observó el suelo con expresión sombría. Las manchas de sangre y los jirones de carne no dejaban mucho lugar a dudas, como tampoco lo hacían unas familiares pisadas por el terreno. Sin embargo, ni la criatura ni su víctima se hallaban en ningún lado. Los aurores y los especialistas en Criaturas Mágicas llevaban ya tres horas examinando los alrededores.

Una víctima más… Y ahora Harry sabía que llevaba actuando desde principios de año. Uno de los BIM había tenido una intuición y había empezado a buscar noticias que hablaban de ganado y mascotas que aparecían devorados. El número se había triplicado respecto a otros años. Los muggles culpaban a varias manadas de perros asilvestrados y hambrientos, a sectas satánicas, a extraterrestres… La gente prefería esta última teoría porque en algunos casos, vecinos de la zona afirmaban que habían visto gente y luces de aspecto extraño por los alrededores. Más de uno de esos testigos había sido examinado con Legeremancia y algunas de esas siluetas y esas luces tenían un sello indudablemente mágico.

¿Quién andaba cerca de esa criatura? ¿Y por qué?

Y ahora los BIM andaban buscando también un repunte en los asesinatos violentos. La criatura se alimentaba indistintamente de animales y humanos, y era muy posible que hubiera estado cazando entre los muggles. Los aurores estaban investigando la desaparición de un par de excursionistas en Irlanda del Norte.

La nueva víctima se llamaba Alice Butterhead y era sólo un poco más mayor que Andromeda. No sabían muy bien a qué hora exactamente había muerto, aunque todo parecía indicar que había sido a la hora del té del día anterior. Su hijo había descubierto los restos de sangre en el caminito que llevaba al huerto trasero de la casa.

-¿Qué clase de animal puede llevarse un cuerpo de sesenta o setenta kilos sin dejar apenas rastro? –preguntó Chloe, su ayudante, meneando perplejamente la cabeza-. Sin que nadie le vea.

Entonces hubo un alboroto: dos aurores habían llegado diciendo que habían encontrado los restos del cadáver. Harry se Apareció con ellos bajo un puente de madera, cerca de la orilla de un pequeño río. El hedor era insoportable. Harry usó un hechizo para bloquear sus fosas nasales y se armó de valor para examinar el hallazgo de sus agentes. La cabeza estaba prácticamente entera, a excepción de un trozo de carne de un lado de la cara. Del resto del cuerpo sólo quedaban prácticamente los huesos, los intestinos desgarrados. Harry, contento de que la luz de las varitas disimulara su segura lividez, asintió y se alejó del cadáver.

Unos medimagos que habían ido con ellos se acercaron a hacerse cargo de los restos para llevarlos a San Mungo y examinarlos, aunque Harry no podía imaginar qué podían descubrir que no saltara a la vista.

-Harry –dijo Chloe de pronto, dándole un pequeño estirón a la manga de su túnica.

Él miró en la dirección que ella le indicaba y Harry soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Ginny. Iba vestida con unos pantalones oscuros y un largo abrigo granate; estaba guapa, y esa belleza sólo volvió aún más irreal su presencia en aquel escenario de horror y pesadilla.

-Ginny… -la llamó, sorprendido, yendo a su encuentro-. No, no te acerques más. No quiero que lo veas.

Ella se detuvo para esperarlo, pero a pesar de la advertencia, sus ojos se desviaron inquietamente hacia el puente.

-Entonces es cierto lo que dice la radio, ese monstruo ha vuelto a atacar.

Harry asintió.

-Gin, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Ella asintió también.

-Minerva ha llamado a casa por Red Flú hace cosa de veinte minutos. Se ve que el niño de los Malfoy ha atacado a James y los dos están en la enfermería. Minerva dice que James está bien, pero un poco conmocionado aún; cree que es mejor que vayamos a verlo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Y tú pensando que ese pequeño bastardo era mejor que su padre… -Ella suspiró, mirando a su alrededor-. En fin, si estás tan liado, será mejor que vaya yo sola.

Harry estuvo a punto de decir que sí, porque aún estaba con la cabeza puesta en el caso y la propia Ginny había dicho que James estaba bien, pero la hizo detenerse antes de saber que quería detenerla. Ella lo miró inquisitivamente y Harry pensó a toda prisa. Era de noche, así que no iban a seguir buscando más al monstruo que había devorado a la señora Butterhead. Y ya habían localizado el cuerpo. Prácticamente todo lo que le quedaba por delante era papeleo y el papeleo no era más importante que James. Además, podía ir a Hogwarts, hablar con él para asegurarse de que estaba bien, y regresar al ministerio. Y Chloe lo avisaría si encontraban algo inesperado durante ese tiempo.

-Espera, iré contigo.

* * *

-… y entonces vimos a Scorpius plantarse en medio del campo con el brazo en alto y comprendimos que había atrapado la snitch –contó Draco, sabiendo perfectamente que todos lo habían oído un millón de veces y sin importarle lo más mínimo-. Os juro que llegamos a oír los gritos que pegaron los Slytherin, ¿no es cierto, padre?

Su padre, sentado en un sillón entre su madre y el padre de Astoria, asintió.

-Fue impresionante.

Daphne sonrió.

-Y tú le mandaste tu patronus.

Draco lo admitió con una sonrisa algo avergonzada. Ya había tenido que aguantar alguna bromita de Blaise por eso. Pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Cada vez que pensaba que Scorpius había dejado al hijo de ese desgraciado de Potter con un palmo de narices tenía ganas de gritar de júbilo. Eso compensaba de sobra el mal trago que había supuesto su interrogatorio con veritaserum.

-¿Y es verdad que prometiste comprarle lo que quisiera? –preguntó Theo.

-Claro que sí. Y pienso cumplirlo.

-¿Ya te ha pedido algo?

-No, aún no. Me dijo que se lo pensaría y que ya me lo diría en Pascua.

Cassandra intervino, no muy complacida con la situación.

-¿Y yo qué? Yo también quiero que me compres lo que yo quiera.

-Sí, un caballo alado –replicó Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Ya hablaremos cuando vayas a Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero yo no puedo ser Buscadora si Scorpius ya ocupa el puesto.

-Cariño, no es momento de discutir esto –la reprendió suavemente Astoria.

Draco vio cómo su madre se ponía en pie.

-Si, vayamos al comedor. La cena ya está lista.

Pero justo cuando todos la imitaban, un elfo apareció frente a Draco.

-Amo Draco, la directora de Hogwarts está en la Red Flú y quiere hablar con usted o con el ama Astoria. Dice que es urgente, señor.

Draco sintió como si una mano fría le apretara el estómago e intercambió una mirada preocupada con Astoria, que estaba tan alarmada como él. Por su cabeza pasaron a toda velocidad mil suposiciones –bestias hambrientas, desapariciones, enemigos del pasado- y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por mantener cierto control sobre sí mismo y no salir disparado hacia la chimenea.

-Si nos disculpáis un momento…

Todos asintieron con murmullos también preocupados, instándoles a averiguar qué había pasado. Draco salió con Astoria del salón y se fue a la salita en la que tenían la conexión.

-¿Qué crees que ha pasado? –dijo Astoria, en un hilo de voz.

Draco le apretó la mano con fuerza.

-Quizás se ha roto un par de huesos en algún entrenamiento de quidditch –contestó, intentado no ser alarmista-. A mí me pasó un par de veces.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la salita, Draco recompuso instintivamente el semblante y él y Astoria se arrodillaron frente a la chimenea. Sobre las brasas, la cara de Minerva McGonagall les miraba de forma inescrutable.

-Señor Malfoy, señora Malfoy –saludó, con un seco movimiento de cabeza-. Me temo que traigo malas noticias.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Draco, asombrándose de que su tono de voz hubiera sonado tan firme.

-Su hijo intentó agredir a un alumno, James Potter. Hubo una pelea, y aunque hemos comprobado las varitas de ambos y ninguno usó hechizos peligrosos, el estado de Scorpius es delicado.

Astoria emitió un leve gemido. Draco buscó su mano y volvió a apretarla; él se sentía mareado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué le pasa a Scorpius?

McGonagall apretó los labios un momento.

-Creo que deberían venir a Hogwarts.

* * *

James sabía que algo iba mal con Malfoy. Había oído mencionar San Mungo, y la enfermera no paraba de rondarle. Seguía inconsciente. James se preguntaba si lo habría convertido en un squib.

Madame Midgen le había dado una poción tranquilizadora y sentía la cabeza como si estuviera rellena de algodón. Le costaba concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos. Quizás también le había afectado la explosión. Si es que había habido una explosión, porque nadie había oído nada. Accio magia. Accio magia. ¿De dónde había sacado eso? No había oído nunca que nadie usara el Accio con esos propósitos. Ni siquiera había estado seguro de que fuera a funcionar. Simplemente, en aquel momento de rabia había parecido la mejor solución a sus problemas. Scorpius Malfoy ya no podría hacer más daño si no tenía magia.

Pero no podía decírselo a nadie. No conseguía recordar por qué era tan importante, pero lo era.

James se distrajo con el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. A pesar de su estado, enseguida reconoció a sus padres. Una parte de él se alegró de verlos, pero la otra se asustó. ¿Y si se daban cuenta?

-James… -Su madre se acercó rápidamente a la cama y le dio un abrazo-. ¿Cómo estás, cariño? Neville nos ha contado qué ha pasado.

-Estoy bien –dijo, devolviéndole el abrazo con fuerza-. Es sólo que me han dado una poción y… y estoy un poco atontado.

Su padre le revolvió cariñosamente el pelo.

-Eloise nos ha dicho que mañana ya estarás listo para ir a clase.

James tardó unos segundos en comprender que Eloise era madame Midgen.

-Estoy bien. –Miró a Malfoy y le subió un sollozo a la garganta; de pronto las palabras le salieron solas-. Yo no quería…

Su madre volvió a abrazarlo, interrumpiendo sin saberlo su confesión.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… -Entonces se separó de él y le cogió la cara entre las manos-. James, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado. Sólo te estabas defendiendo.

-Sea lo que sea lo que le pasa a Scorpius, está claro que no es consecuencia de ninguno de tus hechizos –convino su padre.

James cerró los ojos, sin saber por qué se sentía como si lo estuvieran empujando, ni hacia dónde. Pero los brazos de su madre se sentían bien y no le importaba tener quince años y ser ya demasiado mayor para esas cosas. Poco a poco, algo parecido a la paz se fue apoderando de él y finalmente se quedó dormido.

* * *

Draco no había vuelto a sentir un pánico como aquel en más de veinte años, un pánico feroz, abrumador, que se le clavaba en la garganta como si tuviera garras.

-… algún tipo de coma auto-inducido, si puede llamarse así –explicaba Midgen, ya en el despacho de la directora-. No responde al tratamiento habitual en estos casos, y aunque de momento está estable, creo que deberían llevarlo a San Mungo lo antes posible.

Scorpius… Scorpius en coma…

-Pe-pero... ¿qué le ha pasado?

-Hemos examinado las varitas de los dos chicos y no hemos visto rastros de nada que justifique el estado de Scorpius.-Hizo una pequeñísima pausa-. Blaise estaba delante, él puede confirmároslo.

Slughorn hizo un ruidito con la nariz. Una parte de Draco anotó ausentemente que parecía molesto con la sugerencia de que su propia palabra no era garantía suficiente, pero no le hizo caso. Sólo podía pensar en su hijo.

-Queremos ver a Scorpius.

McGonagall asintió, pero se quedó donde estaba.

-Los Potter están en la enfermería con James. ¿Tengo su palabra de que se comportará? Porque si no, creo que es mejor que esperen aquí hasta que los Potter salgan.

Draco se la quedó mirando sin comprender hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Su asentimiento quedó ahogado por las palabras de Astoria.

-Sólo queremos ver a Scorpius.

Estaba temblando, a punto de llorar. Draco le pasó el brazo por los hombros y pensó desapasionadamente que si McGonagall seguía reteniéndolos allí iba a matarla. Pero la directora de Hogwarts volvió a asentir.

-Está bien, vengan conmigo.

Draco, Astoria, Slughorn y Midgen la siguieron hasta la puerta de la enfermería. En cuanto la abrieron, Draco vio a Scorpius; lo habían colocado en la cama más cercana al pequeño puesto donde Midgen pasaba la noche si tenía que vigilar a algún enfermo. El niño estaba intolerablemente pálido y parecía tan pequeño y frágil que Draco sintió dolor por todo el cuerpo, un impulso irracional de sacar un hechizo de la nada que permitiera al daño pasar de Scorpius a él. Pero sabía que su rostro era inescrutable, sus andares rígidos cuando se acercó a la cama; era el hábito de toda una vida y habría sido tan incapaz de dejarse ir delante de McGonagall y los demás como de ponerse a mear en medio de la enfermería. Astoria, que no tenía tantas inhibiciones, se sentó en la cama y acarició el pelo de Scorpius mientras un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Bichito…

Midgen dijo algo otra vez de llamar a San Mungo y Draco asintió sin ni siquiera estar seguro de lo que había dicho exactamente. Se sentía incapaz de apartar la vista de Scorpius, como si esa fuera la única forma de forzar a su cerebro a aceptar que era verdad. Porque Draco sabía perfectamente lo que significaba que Midgen quisiera llamar a San Mungo. Si no eran capaces de curarlo en Hogwarts, donde estaban casi tan acostumbrados a tratar accidentes y envenenamientos como en el hospital, es que Scorpius estaba grave, muy grave.

Draco sintió de pronto una mano en el hombro y dio un fuerte respingo, sobresaltado. Pero sólo era Blaise, que tenía una expresión sombría.

-Se pondrá bien.

Sus palabras no fueron ningún consuelo –Blaise no sabía una mierda de medimagia-, pero hicieron saltar algo dentro de él.

-Pero, ¿por qué está así? ¿Qué le pasa? –Y entonces recordó: Potter. Sus ojos escudriñaron la amplia habitación y vio por primera vez la otra cama ocupada al otro lado de la sala. Habían corrido unas cortinas para darles intimidad, pero sólo podía tratarse de ellos; la luz de la vela que debía de haber junto a su mesita proyectaba siluetas contra las cortinas y la de Harry Potter era inconfundible. Draco tuvo la sensación de que toda su sangre se había vuelto veneno-. ¿Qué le ha hecho a Scorpius?

McGonagall frunció el ceño.

-James no ha hecho nada, señor Malfoy. Ninguno de los dos usó hechizos realmente peligrosos. Cuando los encontramos, ambos estaban inconscientes. No sabemos por qué su hijo se encuentra en este estado, pero le aseguro que no fue ningún hechizo proveniente de la varita de James Potter.

Draco, frustrado, miró a Blaise, quien asintió de mala gana.

-Aun así –dijo él-, está por ver si realmente fue Scorpius quien empezó la pelea. De momento sólo tenemos el testimonio de James Potter.

-¿Y qué más da? –replicó de pronto Astoria, en tono apenas controlado-. No me importa quién empezó una pelea en los pasillos a base de Accios y Desmaius. ¡Tuvo que pasar algo más para que Scorpius esté ahora así!

Midgen intervino, con voz tranquilizadora.

-Pronto llegarán los medimagos para llevarlo a San Mungo. Allí averiguarán qué le pasa y podremos hacernos una idea de cómo ocurrió.

Draco volvió a mirar a Scorpius con el corazón encogido y se aferró a las esperanzas que daba Midgen. Porque Scorpius tenía que ponerse bien. Tenía que ponerse bien o él se volvería loco.

* * *

Como James no estaba grave, Harry sabía que no había motivo para que ni él ni Ginny se quedaran en Hogwarts, ni siquiera en Hogsmeade, a pasar la noche. Además, él tenía que volver al ministerio. Pero sí le preocupaba la perspectiva de dejar a James solo mientras los Malfoy estuvieran allí también; cuando se lo dijo a Minerva, ella hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

-El joven Malfoy va a ser trasladado a San Mungo en cuestión de unos minutos.

-¿Qué le ha sucedido? –preguntó Harry, sorprendido, dándose cuenta de que tenía que ser bastante serio.

-No lo sabemos con seguridad, pero no tiene buen aspecto. Sinceramente, creo que Scorpius intentó lanzar un hechizo que le venía grande. A saber lo que ese niño ha escuchado en su casa. Pero eso lo podrán decir los medimagos con más exactitud.

-¿Seguro que no es nada que le hiciera James?

-¡Harry! –exclamó Ginny, escandalizada.

-No, claro que no –dijo Minerva, tranquilizándoles-. Como ya os he dicho, su varita no mostraba indicios de ningún hechizo preocupante.

Harry miró a su mujer con una disculpa en los ojos.

-Sólo quería asegurarme.

Todo aquello le hacía pensar en la pelea que había tenido con Draco en sexto. Draco había intentado lanzarle la Cruciatus y él casi lo había matado involuntariamente con un Sectumsempra. Aunque en esta ocasión parecía que Scorpius se había hecho daño a sí mismo, las circunstancias eran similares. Casi habría sido divertido ver cómo la historia se repetía, sólo que aquello no tenía nada de gracia. El ligero sentimiento de culpa que había surgido en su mente después del interrogatorio a Draco había desaparecido; Harry estaba muy enfadado con él. No sabía cómo habría reaccionado si James hubiera llegado a sufrir algún daño. Había llegado a pensar que Malfoy quizás había cambiado y había educado decentemente a su hijo, pero estaba claro que no era así. ¿Y qué habían conseguido? Ahora Scorpius estaba gravemente herido. ¿Ya estaban contentos? ¿Ya iban a parar?

Minerva se ofreció a quedarse con James mientras ellos iban a hablar con Albus, que les esperaba en el despacho de Neville. Mientras salían, Harry miró a los Malfoy con una mezcla de pena y desprecio.

-Tienen suerte de que no le haya pasado nada serio a James –masculló Ginny, con ferocidad.

Aunque pensaba como ella, Harry murmuró algo vagamente tranquilizador mientras se aseguraba de que seguía caminando –no quería una escena- y salieron de la enfermería. Era la hora de la cena, así que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en el Gran Comedor y no se cruzaron con nadie. Harry estaba deseando hablar con Albus. Minerva les había dicho que parecía muy conmocionado por todo lo que había sucedido.

Neville les abrió la puerta y les hizo pasar. Albus estaba sentado en una silla con una expresión en la cara que hizo que Harry soltara una exclamación consternada. Estaba pálido, con los ojos llorosos y aturdidos. Cuando los vio llegar, pareció tan perdido que Harry fue a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-James se pondrá bien, Albus. Ni siquiera van a dejarle perderse un día de clase; mañana ya estará otra vez dando guerra por el colegio.

Ginny le acarició el pelo.

-Tranquilo, cariño…

Harry apartó a Albus, que seguía abrazado a él, para poder mirarlo a la cara. Imaginaba que no se trataba sólo de preocupación por James: Albus había confiado bastante en Scorpius y no debía de ser agradable descubrir que se había equivocado.

-Ya me imagino que lo de Scorpius también te ha dolido.

-Espero que... –empezó a decir Ginny.

Pero Harry le lanzó una rápida mirada de advertencia y, por suerte, ella se calló. Ginny no era la persona con más tacto del mundo –ningún Weasley andaba sobrado en esa categoría, en realidad- y Albus no necesitaba que le recordaran que se había equivocado.

-Mira, hiciste bien en confiar en Scorpius –le dijo a su hijo, con voz suave-. Todos nos merecemos una oportunidad. Si no ha sabido aprovecharla, él se lo pierde, ¿comprendes?

Albus abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero luego asintió con la cabeza gacha.

-Albus, tu padre tiene que irse porque está en medio de un caso, pero si quieres, yo me quedaré un rato más –dijo Ginny-. ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos a cenar aquí los dos? A Neville no le importará, ¿verdad?

-En absoluto –dijo él, con deseos de ayudar-. Es una gran idea.

-Y Lily está con los abuelos, así que no hay prisa.

Pero Albus negó casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿Puedo ir a dormir? Me duele la cabeza.

Harry habría preferido que quisiera quedarse con su madre o reunirse con sus amigos, pero tampoco le extrañó mucho que sólo quisiera tirarse en la cama y dormir. Ginny pareció pensar lo mismo, así que después de unos minutos se despidieron de él. Aunque Neville solía dormir en el Caldero Chorreante con su familia, en noches como aquellas se quedaba en las habitaciones del Jefe de Gryffindor; él estaría pendiente de James y Albus y les avisaría si hacía falta.

-Pobrecito –dijo Ginny, cuando se dirigían hacia la salida-. Se nota que está muy preocupado.

-Ha debido de llevarse un buen disgusto.

-Malditos Malfoy… -dijo ella, entre dientes-. ¿No han hecho ya bastante daño?

Harry suspiró y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Al menos James está bien.

* * *

Los alumnos ya se encontraban durmiendo en las camas. Albus podía oír sus respiraciones rítmicas, los suaves ronquidos de Amal, los dientes rechinando de Bruce Kendrick… Incluso Alexander, el más insomne del cuarto, estaba frito. Albus no sabía qué hora era: las tres de la mañana, las cuatro. Estaba tan desvelado como si hubieran sido las once de la mañana.

Sabía que Scorpius estaba en San Mungo. Sabía que estaba grave. Sus compañeros habían entrado a dormir hablando en susurros porque le creían dormido, pero había estado despierto todo el rato. No creía que fuera capaz de volver a dormir nunca más.

Dos palabras daban vueltas incansablemente en su cabeza.

Accio magia.

Le entraban ganas de vomitar cada vez que lo pensaba.

La extraña y silenciosa explosión también le había dejado inconsciente a él –había recobrado la conciencia más o menos cuando McGonagall hablaba con James-, pero recordaba con dolorosa claridad todo lo que había pasado antes. Su presencia allí no había sido una coincidencia: quería hablar con Scorpius antes de la cena y sabía que Neville lo había castigado, así que había ido a buscarlo. Pero sí había sido una coincidencia haberlo hecho bajo su nueva Capa de Invisibilidad, la que había conseguido hacer Mei convenciendo a un Ravenclaw de sexto para que le echara un Conjuro Desilusionador a una capa normal. No era perfecta –cuando se movía, hacía ondear el aire como el calor en un tórrido día de verano- y los efectos sólo durarían unos días, pero había sido suficiente para que Albus quisiera darle un susto a Scorpius en venganza por todos los que le daba él cuando aparecía de pronto a un palmo de su cara.

Albus había oído la pelea antes de llegar allí y había hecho los últimos metros corriendo, asustado por lo rabioso que sonaba James. Había doblado la esquina a tiempo para ver cómo lo apuntaba con la varita y decía claramente las fatales palabras.

Accio magia.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía la expresión de horror en los ojos de Scorpius, tan parecida a la que había tenido mientras escapaban de los dementores. Y su grito… Y ahora Scorpius estaba en San Mungo y nadie sabía si se iba a poner bien. ¿Y si se moría? ¿Y si se había convertido en un squib? Scorpius quedaría destrozado si se convertía en squib. Seguramente su familia ni siquiera lo querría con ellos, si no era un mago.

Pero no podía decirle nada a nadie. No podía ir y decir lo que James había hecho. Enviaban a la gente a Azkaban por cosas como esa. Les rompían la varita, seguro. Y si James iba a la cárcel o le rompían la varita, jamás le perdonarían que se hubiera chivado. Ni sus propios padres. Ni él. La idea de James en Azkaban hacía que se le llenaran las lágrimas de desesperación.

No sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo iba a levantarse al día siguiente y mirar a James a la cara. Ni a los Slytherin. No sabía qué iba a pasar, qué iba a ser de Scorpius. No sabía cómo iba a soportar que a alguno de los dos le pasara algo.

Era la pesadilla que le había atormentado todo el año hecha realidad.

_Continuará_


	22. Chapter 22 Culpa

**NdA:** Le dedico este capi a **Cronnopio **porque gracias a ella pude completar mi colección de cromos de HBP. Espero que te guste ^^ Y a los demás, muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Capítulo 22 **Culpa**

Eran casi las seis de la mañana cuando dos medimagos se acercaron por fin a Draco y Astoria, quienes llevaban toda la noche en el hospital esperando a que terminaran de examinar a Scorpius. Uno de ellos, ya de respetable edad, se llamaba Arcturus Pinetree; su padre ya había sido el medimago personal de los Malfoy, que normalmente preferían ser atendidos en la mansión. La otra era una mujer negra y obesa llamada Paula Ansue que pertenecía al personal del hospital. Draco no había oído hablar de ella en la vida, lo cual significaba probablemente que era de sangre muggle. Pero lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que la cara de los dos estaba descorazonadoramente resguardada.

-¿Cómo está Scorpius?

Pinetree apartó la vista un momento.

-Estamos teniendo más problemas de los que esperábamos. Su magia está completamente descompensada y dificulta su recuperación.

-¿Su magia? –repitió Draco, angustiado.

Para su sorpresa, Pinetree se sacó algo del bolsillo. Draco lo reconoció enseguida; era la pulsera localizadora que les habían comprado a Scorpius y Cassandra tanto tiempo atrás.

-Creemos que esto podría tener algo que ver. Es absolutamente inofensivo, pero algo hizo que el hechizo localizador que contiene se corrompiera y actuara de manera inesperada.-Draco miró la pulsera sin entender absolutamente nada-. Las distorsiones en la magia de Scorpius no nos dejan encontrar rastros de cualquier maleficio o maldición que le pueda estar afectando.

-Pero… ¿la pulsera?

-No es culpa vuestra, Astoria. Estando como estaban en medio de una pelea, no podemos descartar que Scorpius se viera acorralado y tuviera un estallido involuntario de magia. Sería raro, a su edad y con su adiestramiento, pero no imposible. Ese estallido podría haber roto la matriz del hechizo localizador de la pulsera. Estamos trabajando en ello.

Draco hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener las ganas de echarse a llorar.

-¿Se pondrá bien?

-Es pronto para decirlo –admitió Pinetree-. Su estado es muy grave, no quiero engañaros.

-Lo hemos puesto en estasis mientras seguimos haciéndole más pruebas, para ralentizar el proceso –explicó entonces la medibruja-. Veremos cómo reacciona en las próximas horas a nuestros hechizos.

Los dos medimagos se quedaron allí unos minutos más, hablando de probabilidades y efectos secundarios. Draco lo intentaba, pero no conseguía entender ninguna palabra. Tenía de nuevo dieciséis, diecisiete años, y el pánico le impedía ser racional. Sujetaba a Astoria, que no escondía sus lágrimas, por la cintura, pero apenas era consciente de su existencia.

Finalmente, Pinetree los condujo hasta una habitación acristalada. Scorpius estaba al otro lado, envuelto en un capullo de sedosa luz azul que le daba un aspecto algo fantasmagórico, irreal. Draco apoyó la mano en el cristal, ansioso por abrazarlo.

-¿Puede dejarnos solos unos minutos? –le dijo al medimago con voz temblorosa.

-Claro. Iré a buscaros una taza de té.

Apenas se había alejado unos pasos cuando Draco se encontró abrazando a Astoria, que sollozaba contra su pecho.

-Scorpius… Oh, Draco… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Nunca la había visto así, tan rota. Ni siquiera cuando habían intentado matarlo en Italia. Draco comprendió que le tocaba a él ser el fuerte esta vez; se lo debía, por todas las veces que lo había sido ella. Parte de su angustia se convirtió en deseos de calmarla, de tranquilizarla.

-Todo saldrá bien –empezó a decir mientras le acariciaba el pelo, le besaba la mejilla húmeda-. Todo irá bien, te lo juro. Traeremos a los mejores especialistas del mundo si hace falta. Ya lo verás, se pondrá bien. Scorpius se pondrá bien.

* * *

Cuando James se despertó, relajado y descansado, sintió un momento de paz perfecta antes de que lo sucedido cayera sobre él como un mazazo. Nervioso, se incorporó en la cama, y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio que Scorpius no estaba allí.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Se lo habían llevado al hospital? ¿Había despertado? James abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Y si le había dicho a todo el mundo que había intentado quitarle la magia?

James estaba tan asustado que no se atrevió a moverse de la cama, incapaz de enfrentarse a lo que le podía esperar fuera. Pero entonces madame Midgen entró en la sala como si hubiera sentido que había despertado y James se sintió morir de alivio y culpabilidad cuando vio que ella le sonreía.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Bien. ¿Dónde… dónde está Malfoy?

-No te preocupes por eso ahora. Dime, ¿te sientes con fuerzas para ir al baño?

-Creo que sí.

-Perfecto –dijo ella, con aprobación-. Pues ve mientras yo mando que te traigan el desayuno.

James salió de la cama comprobando que, efectivamente, las piernas le sostenían y caminó hasta el baño evitando mirar la cama en la que había estado Malfoy. Una vez allí orinó y después, mientras se lavaba las manos, se observó en el espejo. Tenía un aspecto tan absolutamente normal que le costaba creer lo que había hecho. Pero no quería pensar en ello. Por mucho que intentara convencerse de que no había hecho nada malo, había una voz en su cabeza, inmisericorde, que le repetía una y otra vez que había atacado gravemente a un niño que no se lo merecía.

Madame Midgen ya tenía la bandeja con el desayuno. James no tenía hambre, pero antes de darse cuenta ya se lo había terminado todo. Ella había estado todo el rato a su lado, sonriéndole y preguntándole sobre los TIMOS a los que quería presentarse el año siguiente.

-¿Dónde está Malfoy? –preguntó de nuevo-. ¿Cómo está?

-Está en San Mungo. Los medimagos creen que cuando se vio acorralado tuvo un estallido de magia que ha tenido malas consecuencias. Tú nos dijiste que habías sentido una especie de explosión, ¿no?

-Sí.-Quizás había sido eso. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que un "Accio magia" funcionara? El Accio se usaba para objetos, no para energías. Malfoy debía de haberse asustado tanto al oírlo que su magia había reaccionado con un estallido.

-¿Recuerdas algo más, James? Antes de la explosión, ¿oíste si Malfoy estaba empezando algún encantamiento extraño? –James no supo qué decir, así que se encogió de hombros-. ¿Notaste algo fuera de lo común?

-No.

Madame Midgen suspiró y asintió.

-Está bien… Tu hermano y tus primos han estado aquí esta mañana preguntando por ti. Tienes a Albus muerto de preocupación.-James se encontró esbozando una sonrisa. En parte lo había hecho por él, para impedir que Malfoy le siguiera lavando el cerebro-. No les he dejado pasar porque prefería dejarte descansar. Dime, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí un rato más o prefieres ir a clase ya?

James tenía a esa hora Pociones con los Ravenclaw. Quizás era mejor estar allí, entre sus amigos, que en la enfermería, donde acabaría pensando demasiado.

-Quiero ir a clase.

* * *

Albus había permanecido en vela toda la noche, desgarrado por las dudas. Sus compañeros le dejaron en paz, pensando simplemente que estaba preocupado por James. Urien también tenía una expresión sombría en la cara; Albus tardó en darse cuenta de que casi todos los otros chicos parecían enfadados con él.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó a Amal.

-Llevan así desde anoche. Ya sabes, como ahora se sienta en clase con los Slytherin…

-Ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que ha pasado –barbotó antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía.

-Ya, ha sido sólo Malfoy –convino Amal-. O vete a saber qué.

Albus se sintió aliviado al ver que Amal malinterpretaba lo que había querido decir, pero aun así se giró hacia Urien.

-Si quieres sentarte con ellos, a mí no me molesta.

Urien hizo un gesto poco comprometido con la cabeza. Albus no supo qué más decir y empezó a vestirse. Apenas había terminado de hacerse el nudo de la corbata cuando la puerta se abrió sin más y Fred y Michael entraron armando jaleo. Querían pasarse a ver a James antes de ir a desayunar y habían dado por sentado que él querría ir también. Y en parte sí quería, pero había otra parte que no sabía si iba a poder soportarlo. Sus primos pensaron que estaba medio dormido y le metieron prisa, y Albus comprendió que no ir a ver a James sería lo mismo que acusarlo, porque a la larga sabrían que pasaba algo raro.

Había sido un alivio que estuviera dormido. Madame Midgen les había dicho que era mejor que lo dejaran descansar y les había prometido que si no estaba fuera de allí a la hora del almuerzo les dejaría pasar a hablar con él. De camino al Gran Comedor, Albus había comprendido que si bien había podido evitar a su hermano, no iba a poder evitar a los Slytherin. Estaban todos allí, sin rastro de la animación, no siempre agradable, que los embargaba desde que Scorpius había atrapado la snitch. Sus amigos tenían tan mal aspecto como él mismo; pálidos y ojerosos. Albus se sintió terriblemente culpable cuando los vio y apartó la vista.

Apenas pudo comer nada durante el desayuno. Pasó las dos horas de Transformaciones medio ausente, pero el profesor Davies le dejó en paz. El gesto era de agradecer, porque Albus estaba seguro de que lo habría hecho aún peor que Mei. Amal, que estaba sentado a su lado, le mandaba miradas preocupadas de vez en cuando, pero tampoco le dijo nada.

Después tenían Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Albus empezó a ponerse nervioso. No sabía qué era peor: enfrentarse a los Slytherin o enfrentarse a la mirada bondadosa del profesor Zhou. ¿Qué pensaría de él? No iba a ser tan espantoso como cuando había hablado con sus padres, pero no se alejaba mucho. Cuando salió del castillo, Albus se dio cuenta de que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

-No me encuentro bien –murmuró, muy mareado.

Rose, Amal y Urien lo rodearon al momento, hablando todos a la vez, cosa que no ayudó a que Albus se encontrara mejor, pero de pronto se vio andando con Amal por un pasillo en dirección a la enfermería. Su estómago seguía revuelto y a mitad camino, sin poder evitarlo, se dobló en dos y vomitó lo poco que había desayunado.

-Uf, qué asco –dijo Amal, arrugando la nariz.

Albus suspiró, cansado, e hizo un Evanesco para hacer desaparecer la porquería. Ahora que había vomitado, ya no sentía mareos ni náuseas.

-Estoy mejor.

-Bueno, pero vamos a que te vea madame Midgen.

-No, no quiero.

Amal lo miró unos segundos.

-Vale, vamos a clase.-Pero Albus se quedó donde estaba. Amal se dio cuenta de que no le estaba siguiendo y se detuvo, girándose hacia él-. ¿Qué pasa?

Albus no dijo nada porque no sabía qué contestar. Amal volvió a quedárselo mirando.

-Bueno, pues ¿nos vamos a dar una vuelta? –sugirió al fin.

-Sí –dijo Albus.

-Supongo que Zhou no nos castigará. Pero tenemos que ir a algún sitio donde no nos pueda ver nadie.

Albus conocía unos cuantos rincones así en el colegio gracias a sus escapadas con Scorpius y acabó con Amal en uno de ellos. Se acordó de la última vez que había estado allí con Scorpius, hablando de la película de dibujos animados que había visto en casa de sus primos muggles aquellas Navidades.

-¿Estás así por tu hermano? –Albus asintió. Amal se quedó callado también un rato-. ¿Y por Malfoy?

Aquello le hizo dar un respingo.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, sé que no te cae mal –dijo, un poco a la defensiva-. O no te caía mal.

Albus se preguntó si podía contárselo a Amal. Quizás él sabría decirle a quién de los dos tenía que traicionar. Pero en el último momento, no se atrevió. Lo único que fue capaz de darle era una mentira a medias. Al menos necesitaba poder desahogarse un poco.

-No me cae mal –dijo-. Seguro que Malfoy no usó magia negra. Él no es así. Fue otra cosa.

Por alguna razón, Amal parecía aliviado.

-Sí, yo también creo que fue otra cosa. A mí tampoco me cae mal, ¿sabes? Tiene demasiada suerte al quidditch, pero… bueno, tampoco es _fútbol_. Y total, que sepamos, tu hermano no ha dicho que usara magia negra, ¿verdad?

Albus cerró los ojos. No, James no había acusado a Scorpius de usar magia negra, pero había mentido igualmente. Por primera vez desde que todo había empezado sintió una chispa de irritación hacia él. James tendría que haber sido sincero. Tendría que haber contado lo que había hecho.

-No.

-Mira, tu hermano ya está bien, ¿no? Y Malfoy seguro que también se pone bien. No es para ponerse así, ya lo verás.

Los ánimos de Amal, aunque torpes, también resultaban vagamente consoladores y Albus terminó casi convencido de que las cosas saldrían bien, de un modo u otro. Pero entonces llegó la hora de comer. Albus se veía esta vez con fuerzas de soportar las expresiones de los Slytherin, pero no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar frente a James. Aun así, igual que había pasado por la mañana, sabía que no podía rehuirle o atraería demasiado la atención. Haciendo de tripas corazón, fue con Amal al comedor.

James ya estaba allí, con Fred y Laura Jackson. Albus se acercó a él con el corazón a mil por hora, pensando vagamente que debería sonreír y descubriendo que era incapaz de hacerlo aunque se alegrara de que James estuviera bien.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-Guau, esto sí que es un encuentro emotivo –dijo Fred, un poco perplejo.

-Estoy bien –aseguró James.

Esta vez sí, Albus consiguió sonreír un poco.

-Ya lo veo.

James le devolvió la sonrisa, pero Albus tuvo la extraña sensación de que su hermano se encontraba tan mal como él.

-¿Qué crees que pasó, James? –preguntó Amal, sin saber lo que hacía.

Su hermano se puso serio.

-No lo sé. Creo que piensan que Malfoy reaccionó con un estallido de magia y algo salió mal.

Albus tuvo que bajar la cabeza, abochornado al ver a su hermano mintiendo así. Era muy distinto a cuando mentía para librarse de algún castigo por alguna gamberrada. Pero quizás para James era muy parecido.

Un montón de Slytherins, entre ellos el curso de Scorpius, entraron en ese momento. Cuando vieron a James allí, la mitad le mandó miradas de odio y la otra mitad apartó la vista, al parecer mortificados porque pensaban que Scorpius había hecho algo malo.

-Vaya cara traen –comentó Laura.

-¿Te extraña?

Watson se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-James, ¡ya estás bien! ¿Puedo sentarme con vosotros? No soporto estar con esos asquerosos.

Albus notó un tirón en el brazo y vio que era Amal, que tenía una expresión disgustada.

-Venga, vamos a comer.

Aunque no estaba seguro de que no fuera a vomitar de nuevo, Albus se dejó sacar de allí sin una sola protesta.

* * *

Narcissa se permitió un gesto de cansancio y flaqueza cuando volvieron a Malfoy manor después de pasar parte de la tarde en el hospital. Lucius y Cassandra habían ido con ella; la primera había tenido un berrinche descomunal al ver que iban por la mañana sin ella y no se había calmado hasta que había conseguido que le juraran que podría acompañarles cuando visitaran a Scorpius por la tarde.

La niña se había echado a llorar al ver a su hermano. Narcissa no podía culparla; ella también había tenido ganas de hacerlo. Los medimagos no se sentían demasiado optimistas: decían que su estado no evolucionaba como esperaban, que las distorsiones en la magia de Scorpius eran imposibles de predecir. Narcissa sabía perfectamente que su nieto podía acabar convertido en una especie de squib, incluso morir. Y lo más aterrador de todo es que los medimagos no parecían saber qué hacer, ni siquiera Pinetree.

Y Draco… Narcissa no sabía qué le dolía más, ver a Scorpius o ver a Draco. Él y Astoria no querían ni oír hablar de dejar el hospital mientras Scorpius estuviera en peligro, ni siquiera para ducharse o cambiarse de ropa. Había tenido que mandarles un elfo aquella mañana para llevarles ropa limpia. Y Narcissa no quería pensar en lo que sucedería si a Scorpius le pasaba lo peor. Sabía las consecuencias.

Pero Cassandra estaba demasiado asustada como para ver a sus abuelos dejándose llevar por el miedo. Narcissa llamó a los elfos para que prepararan el té y usando sus mejores dotes de anfitriona consiguió que los tres acabaran embarcados en una conversación sobre los nombres que podían ponerles a los pavos reales que nacerían en una o dos semanas. Lucius consiguió incluso hacerla reír al proponer nombres ridículamente rimbombantes y Narcissa lo miró con afecto. Después Lucius se la llevó a volar un rato y Narcissa aprovechó para escribir a Rookwood en nombre de Draco. Él les había escrito aquella mañana, transmitiendo su preocupación por Scorpius y deseando que se pusiera bien, pero Narcissa sabía perfectamente que Rookwood estaba cerca de su límite. Quizás había oído las teorías de que Scorpius podía haber intentado usar la magia negra.

Después de cenar, tanto ella como Lucius siguieron ocupándose de Cassandra. Por suerte, la niña no había dormido mucho aquella noche y sobre las nueve ya empezó a dar señales de tener sueño. Narcissa, que apenas había pegado ojo tampoco, también estaba deseando meterse en la cama y agradeció que Cassandra no fuera a prolongar la velada.

En cuanto salieron del cuarto de su nieta, los dos abandonaron cualquier pretensión de fingir que todo iba bien.

-Oh, Lucius… -musitó.

Él la besó en la frente y la abrazó, pero Narcissa sabía que tenía la cabeza en otra parte. También sabía exactamente dónde. Los dos fueron a su dormitorio en silencio y se desnudaron con expresiones ensimismadas. Cuando se metieron en la cama, Narcissa se recostó contra él, apoyando la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

-Dime cuál de los tres –dijo de pronto Lucius, con una voz extrañamente sombría, tranquila.

Narcissa supo perfectamente de qué estaba hablando. De las consecuencias. Y no tuvo que pensar demasiado la respuesta. La sabía de manera instintiva.

-Albus, el del medio. Eso les destrozará.

Lucius volvió a besarla en la frente.

-Bien.

No sería inmediatamente. Planearían la huída con cuidado, intentarían poner a salvo el patrimonio. No volverían a Inglaterra después de aquello; no podrían seguir viviendo allí. Pero si Scorpius moría o quedaba convertido en un squib matarían a Albus Potter.

* * *

Blaise observó atentamente la mesa de Gryffindor aquella mañana con ojos de depredador. James Potter charlaba con su primo Fred con mucho menos entusiasmo del que era habitual en él. Tenía pinta de no haber pegado ojo. No había vuelto a ser el mismo desde la pelea con Scorpius. Slughorn, al que Blaise ya había colocado al mismo nivel que a Longbottom, creía que era de naturaleza tan bondadosa que estaba preocupado por Scorpius. Blaise opinaba que eso era un montón de mierda. James estaba preocupado, pero no por el bienestar de Scorpius. Estaba preocupado porque temía que descubrieran lo que fuera que estaba ocultando.

Pero James le odiaba. Un enfrentamiento abierto con él no parecía el curso de acción más sensato. Y por desgracia, no sabía Legeremancia. Tenía talento natural para la Oclumancia, como la mayoría de los Slytherin, pero nunca había aprendido a leer mentes. Empezaba a considerar la posibilidad de conseguir veritaserum y dársela a James a escondidas. Y entonces los ojos oscuros de Blaise se dirigieron hacia Albus, que parecía estar esforzándose con éxito en imitar a un inferius. Ese niño estaba absolutamente destrozado. Se parecía demasiado a Draco en sexto año. Blaise se había dado cuenta de que evitaba mirar a su hermano y evitaba mirar a la mesa de los Slytherin. Longbottom estaba preocupado por él, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba o quizás no quería saberlo.

Blaise sabía perfectamente que la relación entre Albus y Scorpius era más cercana de lo que pretendían hacer ver. Les había observado de cerca desde la primera vez que lo había sospechado y estaba absolutamente convencido de que aquellos dos estaban ocultando algo. Saltaba a la vista, igual que saltaba la vista la tontería que tenía Kellerman por aquella cabeza de chorlito de Broomer o el propio Scorpius por esa preciosidad de Aino Kaspersen –a Blaise no le gustaban tan jóvenes, pero el muchacho era una belleza-.

Lo único que Blaise no tenía claro era a qué se debía exactamente la crisis de Albus. ¿Estaba simplemente preocupado por Scorpius? ¿Sabía algo? Quizás James había presumido de lo que fuera que le había hecho a Scorpius sin sospechar que a su hermano le caía bien.

Pero Scorpius no mejoraba. Blaise se había Aparecido en el hospital aquella mañana, antes del desayuno, y Draco le había dado el último parte médico con los ojos enrojecidos. Astoria ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había ido a verles. Blaise no quería ni empezar a imaginar lo que podían estar planeando Lucius y Narcissa, pero sabía lo que habría planeado su madre en su lugar y se hacía una idea.

No iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad. Si Albus sabía algo, se lo sonsacaría. Si McGonagall quería despedirle después, que lo hiciera. No necesitaba el dinero con tanta urgencia.

Blaise impartió su clase de Defensa a los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw de tercero y después se dispuso a esperar a los Gryffindor y Slytherin de segundo. Los primeros en llegar fueron sus alumnos –Blaise ya los consideraba suyos, ya que al parecer era al único al que le importaban una mierda- y le rodearon enseguida preguntándole por Scorpius. Blaise les dijo simplemente que seguía sin cambios y que no sabían lo que le pasaba.

Los Gryffindor llegaron entonces. Albus y Sharper fueron los últimos; Albus iba con la cabeza gacha. Blaise reprimió una pequeña sonrisa triunfal: aquello tenía que ser culpa.

Había algo en Morrigan, Damon y los demás que clamaba sangre. Ellos culpaban directa, visceralmente a James de la situación de Scorpius y querían verle a él humillar a los Gryffindor, hacérselo pagar. Sin embargo, aquel no era el plan de Blaise, quien empezó a dar su clase con total tranquilidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Los infló a teoría, y cuando vio que Albus había dejado de escribir, sumergido en lo que parecían pensamientos muy desagradables, hizo la vista gorda. Por fin llegó la hora del final. Blaise les puso pocos deberes y cuando ya se estaban levantando, llamó a Albus.

-Señor Potter, ¿le importaría quedarse cinco minutos? –le preguntó, con el tono que habría empleado con un Slytherin-. Me gustaría hablar con usted de su última redacción.

Albus tardó unos segundos de más en reaccionar, pero finalmente asintió, mirándolo con desconfianza, más probablemente por su inusual amabilidad que porque sospechara de qué iban a hablar realmente. El resto de la clase de marchó y finalmente quedaron los dos solos. Blaise sacó su varita e hizo aparecer una silla cómoda junto a su propia mesa.

-Siéntese, señor Potter. –El niño obedeció, aún más desconfiado. Blaise tomó aire mentalmente y se dispuso a soltar el discurso que había preparado-. He dicho lo de la redacción para disimular, pero realmente quiero hablar de otra cosa con usted. Sé que no hemos empezado con buen pie. Y sospecho que cree que odio a los Gryffindor. Pero creo que usted y yo tenemos algo muy importante en común: a los dos nos preocupa mucho lo que pueda pasarle a Scorpius. ¿Me equivoco?

Albus dio un respingo mientras se daba cuenta de la encerrona. Después de mirarlo un momento con ojos de animal acorralado, trató de fingir desinterés.

-No me cae mal.

-Albus… -Aquello le hizo dar otro respingo. Blaise no le dio tiempo a recuperarse-. Albus, Scorpius se está muriendo.

La pésima máscara de desinterés de Albus se desintegró, mostrando angustia, alarma y preocupación.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Nadie sabe lo que le pasa y cada vez está peor. Creo que tú sabes algo, Albus. Creo tú puedes ayudarle. No quieres que se muera, ¿verdad?-Tal y como esperaba, Albus se rompió: agachó la cabeza y se echó a llorar. Blaise le observó unos segundos, calculando cuándo sería mejor momento para insistir-. Cualquier cosa que sepas puede salvarle. Tienes que salvarle, Albus.

Albus seguía sollozando, pero intentó decir algo. La primera vez no le entendió; cuando Blaise le pidió que lo repitiera, Albus alzó la cabeza.

-Accio magia. James le hizo un Accio magia.

_Continuará._


	23. Chapter 23 La verdad

**NdA:** Bueno, perdón por el retraso, pero esta mañana FFnet no iba y luego me he ido de comida familiar, así que hasta ahora no he podido subirlo. Dedicado a Kapiya_7 por su cumpleaños. ¡Espero que te guste, guapa! Y muchas gracias a todos por comentar, que no os imagináis cuánto me alegra ver que lo encontráis interesante. ¡Besos!

Capítulo 23 **La verdad**

Blaise no perdió el tiempo. En cuanto consiguió recuperarse de la conmoción, le pidió a Albus que lo acompañara a su habitación un momento –no quería perderlo de vista- y usó la Red Flú para comunicarse con Malfoy manor. No sabía si iba a encontrar a alguien, pero por suerte Lucius y Narcissa ya habían vuelto de visitar a Scorpius por la mañana y pudo hablar con el primero.

-Tiene que avisar a San Mungo, señor Malfoy: a Scorpius le hicieron un Accio magia.

El padre de Draco se quedó tan atónito como él; nadie había intentado nunca un Accio magia, y la idea de que funcionara era absurda. Pero teniendo en cuenta que había interactuado con el hechizo localizador de la pulsera, la cosa cambiaba. En cuanto salió de su sorpresa, y no sin dedicarle unos cuantos comentarios a los Potter que por suerte Albus no podía oír, Lucius cortó la conexión para ir lo antes posible al hospital.

Blaise se giró entonces hacia Albus, que seguía llorando silenciosamente y seguía teniendo los ojos de Draco en sexto. Probablemente estaba preocupado por su hermano. Y no le faltaban motivos. James había intentado robarle la magia a Scorpius. Si fuera adulto, podía caerle la perpetua en Azkaban por eso.

-Albus, tenemos que ir a contarle esto a la profesora McGonagall –dijo con voz firme.

-No… No, por favor…. Ya le he dicho lo que sé… Ahora salvarán a Scorpius.

-Ya no puedes seguir protegiendo a James. Ya no es un secreto.

-No quiero que vaya a Azkaban –sollozó.

Blaise había estado pensando en sonsacar a Albus, en avisar a los Malfoy. En realidad no había tenido tiempo de considerar todas las consecuencias de lo que había pasado. James Potter, el hijo del Chico-que-vivió, había cometido el peor delito de la sociedad mágica en un niño de doce años sólo porque le había ganado al quidditch. ¿Y no habían hecho algún cambio en las leyes? ¿Algo sobre mandar a Azkaban a los mayores de quince años?

"Oh, Draco… Draco, me debes una gordísima".

En circunstancias normales, él mismo habría ido a los aurores; podían haber usado la Legeremancia con él y comprobar que lo que decía era cierto. Pero Harry Potter era el jefe de los aurores y Blaise pensaba que si entraba en el departamento con aquella historia, saldría obliviateado. Necesitaba a Albus.

-El futuro de James ya no depende de ti. Pero si le cuentas la verdad a McGonagall y a los demás, al menos la gente sabrá que fue sólo James. Aún puedes salvar parte del prestigio de tu familia.-Albus no parecía más convencido por sus palabras que antes y Blaise recordó que estaba hablando con un Gryffindor, después de todo y trató de imaginar alguna estupidez propia de Dumbledore o McGonagall. Enseguida acudió a su memoria la humillación que habían sufrido a manos de Dumbledore la última noche de su primer curso en Hogwarts-. Albus, hace falta valor para plantarles cara a los enemigos, pero aún hace falta más para plantarles cara a nuestros amigos o a nuestras familias. Ahora tienes que ser fuerte y hacer lo correcto, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que contar la verdad.

Por primera vez, había algo vagamente parecido a la paz en los ojos de Albus. Blaise se reprimió para no poner los suyos en blanco, incapaz de entender cómo aquellas memeces podían causar tal efecto en los Gryffindor. Cuando Albus asintió, Blaise se alegró de todos modos.

* * *

McGonagall parecía haber envejecido cien años más de golpe.

-No puede ser –murmuró, con voz débil

Blaise oyó un ligero ruido a su izquierda, donde estaba Longbottom, y vio que le apuntaba con su varita.

-No le hagas caso, Minerva. Ha tenido que hacerle algo a Albus. Comprueba que no esté bajo la Imperius.

-No estoy bajo la Imperius –dijo el niño.

Aquello era tan ridículo que Blaise no pudo ni tomárselo en serio.

-¿Alguna vez te detienes a escucharte, Longbottom? Comprendo que no lo hagas porque es muy desagradable, pero deberías intentarlo alguna vez, a ver si así te das cuenta de lo que dices.

Zhou, a quien Blaise también había convocado a esa pequeña reunión porque era el único profesor de Hogwarts en quien realmente confiaba, intervino con su voz tranquila.

-Neville, Albus no está bajo la Imperius. Lleva dos días al borde de un colapso mental porque era incapaz de tomar partido por uno de los dos.

Albus lo miró con sorpresa; Blaise también se estaba preguntando si había confiado en Zhou más de lo que merecía, después de todo.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Lo sé _ahora_. He estado observando a Albus y a James desde la pelea. Estaba preocupado por ellos y he intentado hablar un par de veces con James, pero me ha rehuido.

Longbottom meneó la cabeza tercamente, sin bajar la varita.

-No, Wei, tú no conoces a los Slytherin. Tú no sabes de lo que son capaces.

-Hazle un Finite Incantatem si quieres, Longbottom –dijo Blaise fríamente-. Pero intenta obliviatearlo y será lo último que hagas.

-¡Basta!-La voz de McGonagall sonaba inesperadamente enérgica, sobre todo considerando el shock que había sido para ella descubrir lo que James había hecho. Cuando Blaise se giró hacia ella, vio que parecía realmente enfadada-. Acusar a alguien de usar una Imperdonable es un asunto muy grave, Neville. Y nadie va a hacerle un Obliviate a Albus, Blaise. Ahora escucha, Albus, quiero que me jures que estás diciendo la verdad. ¿Estás seguro de que James dijo "Accio magia"?

Blaise miró al niño, quien asintió, derrotado.

-Dijo "Accio magia de Scorpius", lo juro.

Neville maldijo entre dientes. McGonagall cerró los ojos un segundo, pero cuando los abrió, Blaise vio que estaban llenos de decisión.

-Está bien. Albus, sé que no ha sido una decisión fácil, pero puede que le hayas salvado la vida a Scorpius. –El niño volvió a asentir, quizás un poco más tranquilo-. Wei, si no te importa, me gustaría que te llevaras a Albus de aquí y te quedaras con él hasta que yo haya hablado con sus padres. Blaise, ¿has avisado a los Malfoy? ¿Saben esto en San Mungo?

-Sí.

-Cuando lleguen Harry y Ginny avisaremos a James.

* * *

-Harry –dijo Chloe, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho-, Minerva McGonagall te llama por Red Flú. Dice que es muy urgente.

Harry, que en esos momentos examinaba un mapa en el que se veían todos los posibles avistamientos del monstruo, pensó inmediatamente que algún alumno de Slytherin había atacado a Albus o a James en venganza por el estado de Scorpius Malfoy. Preocupado, salió de su despacho y fue a la chimenea conectada a la Red Flú.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿James y Albus están bien?

Minerva asintió, pero no parecía capaz de mirarlo a la cara y eso inquietó aún más a Harry.

-Ginny y tú tenéis que venir a Hogwarts, Harry.

-Pero, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Albus acaba de contarnos a varios profesores y a mí que James intentó… James intentó un Accio magia con Scorpius Malfoy. Por eso el niño está tan grave.

Harry pensó que el corazón se le había parado.

-¿Qué? ¿_James_?

-Ojalá pensara que Albus está mintiendo, pero… creo que dice la verdad, Harry. Al parecer Scorpius y él son amigos desde el curso pasado, desde antes de que pasara lo de los dementores. Amigos de verdad. Se veían en secreto tres o cuatro veces por semana. Albus fue a buscar a Scorpius para enseñarle una Capa de Invisibilidad que había fabricado con un conjuro desilusionador (supongo que algún alumno mayor le ayudaría) y vio el final de la pelea.

De pronto, Harry comprendió que era verdad. Había estado ahí, en los ojos de Albus, la noche que habían hablado con él. No, cada vez que trataba de defender a Scorpius.

-Oh, Dios mío…

-Harry, lo descubrió Blaise Zabini. Los Malfoy ya lo saben y es cuestión de tiempo que denuncien a James. Quizás ya lo han hecho. Creo que deberías venir cuanto antes.

Harry asintió como pudo, sintiéndose enfermo. James tenía más de quince años, los había cumplido a principios de diciembre del año pasado. Y había cometido un delito que podía llevarle a Azkaban cinco años. Cinco años…

Aturdido, le dijo a Minerva que estaría en Hogwarts en cinco minutos y fue a buscar a Hermione. Lily estaba con sus abuelos y su primo Hugo, pero Ginny debía de andar ayudando a Shacklebolt por ahí. Un par de magos se lo quedaron mirando con preocupación, como si su cara reflejara problemas, pero Harry los ignoró. Por suerte, el despacho de Hermione no estaba lejos y ella se encontraba allí aunque mucha gente ya había ido a almorzar.

-¡Harry! –Su sorprendida sonrisa inicial se transformó en una expresión inquieta-. Oh, Dios, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Es James… Es James…

Antes de que ella pudiera pensar que había muerto, le contó rápida y torpemente lo sucedido. Hermione se cubrió la boca en un gesto de horror cuando oyó lo que había hecho James.

-Oh, no, Harry…

-Tengo que ir a Hogwarts. Necesito que busques a Ginny y le expliques lo que ha pasado. Y también a Chloe. Si pasa algo… Yo no puedo…

Hermione le acarició el brazo.

-Tranquilo, nos ocuparemos de todo. Tú ve a ver qué pasa con James, ¿de acuerdo? Yo buscaré a Ginny.

-Gracias.

La abrazó impulsivamente en busca de algo de consuelo. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

-Todo saldrá bien, Harry. Haremos que salga bien.

* * *

Diez minutos después, Harry estaba en el despacho de Minerva. En otras circunstancias, habría sido agradable charlar un poco con Dumbledore, pero sólo había podido murmurar un saludo de compromiso. En otro retrato, Snape lo miraba con ojos encendidos.

Minerva le había dicho que Albus estaba con el profesor Zhou y que creía que era mejor que no se vieran hasta que él hubiera hablado con James. Harry no tenía fuerzas para discutir, así que había aceptado sin más. Mientras Neville iba a buscar a James, Minerva le había dado el resto de detalles que habían averiguado. Harry no creía que fuera capaz de asimilar nada más y no tenía ni idea de qué iba a decirle a James.

Cuando Neville y James aparecieron, James estaba obviamente a punto de echarse a llorar. Probablemente había empezado a sospechar algo al percatarse de la ausencia de Albus durante el almuerzo o simplemente, al ver la cara de Neville al ir a recogerlo. Harry observó a su hijo –su pelo alborotado y rojizo, sus ojos asustados y llenos de lágrimas- y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar también al imaginárselo en Azkaban.

-James, ¿qué has hecho? –Su hijo agachó la cabeza apretando los labios tercamente-. James… ¿Le hiciste un Accio magia a Scorpius?

James se encogió al oírlo, pero alzó la vista y Harry comprendió que aún pensaba defenderse, aunque su desafío estaba lejos de cubrir efectivamente su miedo.

-¡Hizo trampa! ¡Iba por ahí como si fuera el amo del colegio!

Harry chasqueó la lengua, sin saber por dónde empezar a explicarle el terrible error que había cometido.

-James…

-No se merecen estar aquí –dijo con desesperación, acorralado-. ¡No se merecen ser magos! ¡Vosotros lo dijisteis!

Harry abrió la boca y sintió que la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas. Le habría gustado poder negarlo, pero no podía. Avergonzado, comprendió que si él no había dicho algo similar delante de James, sin duda lo había hecho Ginny. Y él se había reído, o había meneado condescendientemente la cabeza. No había parecido tan grave.

-Pero no te dijimos que hicieras esto –replicó, con voz cansada-. James, no saben siquiera si Scorpius va a recuperarse.

James volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-Yo no quería hacerle tanto daño.

-James es un buen chico, Harry –dijo Neville, conciliador.

-Scorpius podría_ morir_ –replicó Harry, súbitamente irritado con él.

Neville bajó la vista; James se echó a llorar silenciosamente.

-Lo siento… Lo siento… Yo no quería…

Harry cerró los ojos un momento y después fue hacia James y lo abrazó con fuerza; aun sabiendo que había hecho algo horrible, habría ido gustosamente a Azkaban en su lugar. James se aferró a él con el abandono de un niño aunque ya casi eran igual de altos los dos.

-Está bien… Tranquilo… Ya veremos qué hacemos.

El aviso de Minerva resonaba en sus palabras. Si Draco lo denunciaba… No, no si. Cuando. Siendo menor de edad, y siendo él Jefe de Aurores, podía conseguir al menos un arresto domiciliario hasta que llegara el juicio. Y si James se mostraba arrepentido, quizás todo podía quedar en uno o dos años sin varita. Sería duro para él, pero nada comparado con Azkaban.

Harry se habría quedado consolando a James más rato, pero tenía a Albus esperando en otra habitación y sabía que él también lo necesitaba. Cuando lo vio un poco calmado lo dejó en compañía de Minerva y se fue con Neville al despacho de Zhou.

-Siento mucho que haya pasado todo esto, Harry –murmuró Neville.

Harry sintió el impulso de detenerse y preguntarle a gritos qué estaba haciendo, por qué Teddy decía que odiaba a todos los Slytherin, pero sabía que sólo quería gritarle a alguien y desahogarse, que sería hipócrita por su parte porque eran él y Ginny quienes tenían que haberse asegurado en primer lugar de que eso no pasaba. Sólo asintió, sin decir nada, e hicieron el resto del camino en silencio.

Cuando llegaron al despacho del profesor Zhou y éste le abrió la puerta, Harry vio inmediatamente a Albus, encogiéndose en el sillón en el que estaba sentado, como si temiera su reacción. Eso le hizo casi tanto daño como descubrir las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos, sus hombros caídos.

-Albus… -dijo, apenado.

Su hijo se levantó del sillón y se abrazó a él con la misma desesperación de su hermano James. Harry lo estrechó entre sus brazos también con la misma fuerza, apenas consciente de que Neville murmuraba una disculpa y se marchaba.

-Lo siento… -sollozó-. Yo no quería chivarme… Pero Scorpius…

-No, no… Has sido muy valiente, Albus. Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer.

-¿No estás enfadado?

-Estoy muy enfadado con James, pero no contigo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Albus aspiró con fuerza y se separó de él. Las lágrimas hacían que el verde de sus ojos reluciera con un fulgor que casi no parecía de este mundo.

-¿Qué va a pasarle? –preguntó, con voz algo ahogada.

-Aún no lo sé.

Albus tragó saliva.

-¿Y Scorpius? ¿Se va a poner bien ahora que ya saben por qué está enfermo?

-Eso tampoco lo sé. –Harry le alborotó el pelo e intentó sonar mínimamente animado-. Así que sois buenos amigos, ¿eh?

-No es malo, papá, en serio. Que te lo diga el profesor Zhou.

El profesor asintió, con una breve, pero sincera sonrisa.

-Es un buen chico. Con sus defectos, como todo el mundo, pero un buen chico.

-Estoy seguro de que sí –dijo Harry, sin importarle ya lo más mínimo si era verdad o no. Si Albus necesitaba oír aquello para sentirse mejor, se lo diría.

Zhou estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero entonces, de pronto, un elfo doméstico se Apareció en medio del despacho y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia Harry con sus ojos protuberantes irradiando adoración

-Bomps se siente muy orgulloso de poder servir a Harry Potter, señor. Hoy es un gran día para Bomps. Bomps tiene una carta de la señora Hermione Weasley para usted, señor. Si el gran Harry Potter pudiera cogerla y leerla, Bomps sería tan feliz…

Harry le dio las gracias distraídamente, acostumbrado ya al modo de ser de los elfos, y se apresuró a leer la carta.

"_Harry, lo siento. Malfoy acaba de entrar en la Oficina de Aurores con Rookwood y estoy segura de que su intención es denunciar a James. Esto es espantoso. Creo que deberías traer a James aquí y pedir un arresto domiciliario. Kingsley está dispuesto a respaldarlo y yo también._

_No he conseguido localizar a Ginny aún. Ha ido al mundo muggle para hablar con magos y brujas que han decidido vivir allí. Cuando la encuentre le diré que se reúna contigo en el ministerio o en vuestra casa.._

_Avísame si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea._

_Hermione Weasley."_

Harry vio cómo temblaba la carta y comprendió que era su propia mano. Ya había pasado. Malfoy había denunciado a James.

-¿Qué pasa, papá? –preguntó Albus, nervioso.

No podía pensar.

-Nada… Nada…

-Señor Potter… Señor Potter… -Harry tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Zhou le estaba llamando-. Hagrid ha tenido la amabilidad de sustituirme con las clases de esta tarde. Estaré encantado de hacerle compañía a Albus mientras usted se ocupa de sus cosas.

La costumbre hizo que Harry pensara en Minerva o en Neville –ni hablar de mandarlo a clase cuando estaba al borde del colapso-, pero entonces comprendió que Albus se sentiría mejor esperando junto a alguien que parecía apreciar sinceramente a Scorpius, así que asintió.

-Gracias. Albus, ¿te parece bien?

-Sí, pero… ¿qué… qué ha pasado?

Harry cogió aire y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Los padres de Scorpius han denunciado a tu hermano. Voy a ir con él al ministerio para tomarle declaración y después lo llevaré a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos de Albus empezaron a brillar de nuevo con lágrimas.

-¿Va a ir a Azkaban?

-No –dijo, abrazándole-. No si puedo evitarlo.

* * *

Draco regresó solo al hospital. Rookwood se había despedido de él en el ministerio, después de acompañarle a denunciar a James Potter. La auror Segal había parecido cualquier cosa menos contenta de verle, pero con Rookwood delante no le había quedado más remedio que cerrar la boca y cursar la denuncia.

Antes de despedirse, Rookwood le había dicho que no hiciera locuras. Draco no sabía muy bien qué quería decir, porque él se sentía como si se hubiera vuelto loco y por lo tanto, no podía esperarse otra cosa de él. Quizás había notado que quería ir a por James Potter y matarlo con sus propias manos.

En la planta de Daños Causados por Hechizos, Astoria, Daphne y Lucius esperaban a que los medimagos terminaran de examinar nuevamente a Scorpius. En cuanto habían oído del perverso uso del Accio –gracias a Blaise, maravilloso, _caro_ Blaise- los medimagos habían tenido un esperanzador estallido de actividad. Draco se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando los vio esperando y comprendió que aún no había habido resultados.

-¿Han dicho algo? –preguntó de todos modos, besando a Astoria y a Daphne y estrechándole la mano a su padre.

-No, todavía no –contestó Daphne, pasándole a su hermana la mano por la cintura.

-¿Habéis tenido algún problema? –le preguntó su padre.

-No. No se han atrevido a poner ninguna pega, con Rookwood delante.

Daphne meneó la cabeza.

-Accio magia… Merlín, ¿cómo se le ha podido ocurrir algo así?

-¿Qué se puede esperar de alguien criado por esa gente? –replicó Lucius, despectivo.

Draco pensó que Albus Potter había sido educado por la misma gente, pero no contradijo a su padre. En aquel momento, lo más alejado de su mente era esforzarse por ser justo con los Potter. Entonces se sentó junto a Astoria, que apenas había dormido un par de horas desde que había empezado toda esa pesadilla y se inclinó sobre su oído.

-Se pondrá bien. Ahora que saben qué le pasa, podrán ayudarlo.

Astoria no dijo nada, pero se recostó contra su hombro y Draco se dijo que eso tendría que bastar.

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando Harry regresó a casa con James sintiéndose realmente viejo por primera vez en su vida. Tomarle declaración a James, preparar sus papeles, había sido una puta pesadilla. Chloe se había ofrecido a hacerlo en su lugar, pero Harry no había tenido estómago para dejar a James solo, ni siquiera con ella.

Y ahora lo sabía todo. Sabía cómo la rabia de su hijo había ido en aumento a medida que Scorpius iba haciéndose más popular en Hogwarts, sabía que la acusación de haber hecho trampas al quidditch no tenía ningún fundamento, sabía que James, en la pelea, sólo había podido pensar que quería a Scorpius lejos de Hogwarts. Y había descubierto hasta qué punto su hijo consideraba importante ser como él, cuánto le había destrozado la derrota frente a Slytherin, cómo lo había entendido todo al revés.

Había como una docena de lechuzas esperando para entregarle mensajes, casi todos de los Weasley. Harry leyó las dos primeras, que expresaban su consternación; una sugería, además, que alguien le había hecho una Imperius a Albus para que acusara falsamente a su hermano. De pronto comprendió que no tenía ni idea de cómo iban a reaccionar hacia Albus. ¿Cuántos de ellos pensarían que tendría que haberse callado, haber protegido a James? Y peor aún, ¿qué iba a pasar entre James y Albus? ¿Y si la relación se había roto para siempre, como la de Albus Dumbledore y su hermano Aberforth?

-James… ¿te ha dicho Neville que Albus y Scorpius son amigos?

-Sí. Sé que él no quería decir nada y que Zabini le ha sonsacado.

Harry supuso que Neville había intentado proteger a Albus y en parte se lo agradeció, pero no creía que fuera tan sencillo.

-Tu hermano lo ha pasado muy mal. Él no quería meterte en líos, pero estaba muy preocupado por Scorpius. Y ha hecho lo correcto. Por duro que haya sido, lo ha hecho.

James no dijo nada, posiblemente porque no sabía qué decir. Harry no insistió. No podía esperar que entendiera todo lo que estaba pasando cuando él mismo era incapaz.

Entonces, en ese momento, alguien le llamó por Red Flú. Era Molly, ansiosa por saber qué había pasado. Debía de haberse enterado por Hermione, que probablemente había hablado con ella para preguntarle por Ginny. Harry hizo un hechizo y dejó que ella, Arthur y Lily usaran la chimenea para reunirse con él y James. La primera en salir fue Lily, que también se echó en sus brazos llorando a mares y diciendo que no quería que su hermano fuera a Azkaban. Harry la tranquilizó como pudo, pensando amargamente que había visto a sus tres hijos destrozados, uno después de otro, y vio por el rabillo del ojo que sus suegros se acercaban a James y lo abrazaban con gesto protector.

Cuando por fin consiguió calmar un poco a Lily,Harry se acercó a la cocina. Molly había hecho entrar allí a Arthur y a James y había empezado a enfrentarse a la crisis a su modo favorito: cocinando para un regimiento.

-No te preocupes, Harry, ya verás como al final todo se arregla –dijo ella, con energía-. Esa denuncia no va a ir a ningún sitio… Merlín, no sé como a esa gente no le da vergüenza. ¡Con todo lo que has hecho por ellos! ¡Cuando ese desgraciado de Draco Malfoy estuvo a punto de matar a Ron! ¡Y lo que le pasó a Bill por su culpa! Tendrías que haber dejado que se pudrieran en Azkaban, eso es lo que tendrías que haber hecho. Ahora no estaríamos metidos en este problema. ¿Acaso no pueden darse cuenta de que sólo fue un accidente? Como si James fuera capaz de hacer adrede algo tan horroroso.

Harry suspiró para sus adentros; agradecía el apoyo y entendía perfectamente que los Weasley no sintieran ninguna simpatía por los Malfoy, pero no estaba seguro de que eso fuera realmente lo que James tenía que oír en ese momento.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Ginny Apareció de pronto en medio del salón. Aunque no había podido pensar mucho en ella en lo que llevaban de tarde, Harry se alegró de que ya estuviera allí porque estaba a punto de volverse loco lidiando con aquella crisis a solas. Ginny, vestida al estilo muggle, entró en la cocina y abrazó a James con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien? Oh, Merlín, no puedo creer lo que ha pasado…

-Estoy bien –dijo James.

-No dejaremos que te pase nada, James, te lo juro.-Y entonces Ginny miró a Harry por primera vez y se acercó a él con un brillo de lágrimas en los ojos-. ¿Cómo has podido dejar que pasara esto? Eres el Jefe de Aurores.

Su voz era casi un susurro y Harry, sin embargo, la sintió como una cuchillada.

-Ginny…

Ella le cogió una mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-Harry, quiero que me jures que vas a solucionar esto.-Su tono era increíblemente tenso, como si estuviera luchando para mantener el control de sus emociones-. No me importa lo que hagas, pero obliga a los Malfoy a retirar la denuncia, ¿está claro?

-Ginny, no puedo hacer eso –dijo Harry, sintiéndose fatal.

-Sí, sí puedes. Eres Harry Potter y _siempre _te has salido con la tuya. Esos desgraciados te deben la vida y la libertad, así que ve al hospital, haz lo que tengas que hacer y salva a James, ¿me has entendido? No va a ir a Azkaban. No voy a consentir que mi hijo vaya a Azkaban.-Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas; era muy raro verla llorar-. Tienes que impedirlo, ¿me has oído?

-Pero, ¿qué quieres que haga? –exclamó, con incredulidad. ¿Es que se creía que era omnipotente o qué?

-Te lo deben _todo_, Harry. Le salvaste la vida a esa basura de Draco Malfoy dos veces. Quedaron en libertad gracias a tu declaración. Oblígalos a retirar la denuncia.

-No puedo hacer eso –repitió, agobiado, molesto-. Los Malfoy nos odian, Ginny. Nunca aceptarán algo así. Y estamos hablando de su hijo. Es imposible, ¿comprendes? Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo, pero no puede ser.

Se acordaba de Malfoy en el interrogatorio. No sentía ningún agradecimiento por lo que Harry había hecho por él y Harry podía entenderlo. No podía haber sido más claro: lo había usado para hacerle daño. Ese gesto, que podía haber sido la primera piedra para una paz entre ambas familias, sólo había sido un paso más en una guerra interminable. Y ahora James había dado otro paso, uno de terribles consecuencias.

-Ya veremos… -dijo ella-. Ya veremos si puede ser o no.

* * *

Por fin, por fin los medimagos se dejaban ver de nuevo. Draco estaba a punto de empezar a gritar, a romper cosas y a jurar que San Mungo no volvería a ver jamás un knut de los Malfoy.

-¿Cómo está Scorpius? ¿Han podido hacer algo?

Pinetree asintió con expresión cansada, pero Draco no tuvo para nada la sensación de que fuera a decirles que Scorpius estaba bien.

-Hemos conseguido detener los daños que le estaban causando las distorsiones mágicas y su vida está fuera de peligro, pero…

-¿Qué?

-Está en estado semi-catatónico; ahora mismo, es como un bebé. Mañana por la mañana, cuando haya descansado, le daremos una poción estimulante que se suele emplear en casos de daños cerebrales y veremos qué tal reacciona. Pero tenemos que afrontar la posibilidad de que los daños sean irreparables, Draco. Scorpius ya no va a empeorar, pero no tenemos la certeza de que vaya a mejorar.

Astoria lloraba. Draco pensaba que ya no iba a poder soportar tanto horror.

-No… No, Scorpius tiene que ponerse bien.

-Sólo quiero que tengáis una idea clara de las posibilidades. Nosotros aún no nos hemos rendido, ¿de acuerdo? –Draco supuso que había asentido, porque Pinetree asintió también-. Hemos trasladado a Scorpius a otra habitación, ahora que le hemos quitado el hechizo de estasis. Si me acompañáis…

Draco lo hizo, sujetando a Astoria por la cintura. Su padre caminaba junto a ellos, silencioso y torvo. Daphne y su madre –la señora Greengrass había llegado dos horas atrás –iban las últimas.

Entonces lo vio, apareciendo desde otro pasillo. Iba sentado en una silla de ruedas y tenía los ojos abiertos, pero Draco habría preferido verlos cerrados, porque allí dentro no había absolutamente nada. Scorpius no miró en su dirección ni reaccionó cuando Astoria dio unos pasos hacia él, gritando su nombre.

-¿Un bebé? –dijo Draco, con esfuerzo-. Parece que haya recibido el beso del dementor.

-No, no…-se apresuró a aclarar Pinetree-. Scorpius podría mejorar. Con el tiempo, con nuevas pociones y hechizos… Con él hay esperanza.

Esperanza. Draco no estaba seguro de sentirla.

-¿Qué hay de su magia? –oyó que preguntaba su padre, con voz fría.

Draco agradeció que Pinetree perteneciera a la misma clase social que ellos, que no torciera la boca pensando que la gente como ellos prefería tener un hijo muerto a tener un hijo squib. Malfoy manor, sencillamente, no toleraría un inquilino en esas condiciones. Tendrían que hacer una profunda reestructuración de la magia ancestral que rodeaba la mansión, lo cual podía llevar años, o mudarse; si no, la propia casa acabaría matándolo. Pero Draco no necesitaba la respuesta del medimago para saber que la magia de Scorpius seguía allí; podía notarla todavía, aunque más débil.

-Scorpius no se ha convertido en un squib –contestó Pinetree-. De hecho, es su magia lo que está causando los problemas. No puede canalizarla adecuadamente.

-¿Por qué no?

Pinetree tardó unos segundos en contestar, como si estuviera buscando una manera fácil de explicarlo.

-Imagínese que su nieto fuera un aparato de radio sintonizado para captar la WWZ. Si la emisora cambiara de frecuencia, usted tendría que volver a sintonizar la radio para encontrar la nueva señal, ¿no es cierto? A Scorpius le sucede algo parecido. Su magia ha cambiado de frecuencia, por así decirlo. Tendremos que ver si su cuerpo es capaz de sintonizar con ella.

Había muchos condicionales en las palabras de Pinetree, Draco seguía sin saber si tenía esperanza o no. Pero mirando el rostro dolorosamente vacío de su hijo, le prometió que haría cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, por traerlo de vuelta.

_Continuará_


	24. Chapter 24 Enfrentamientos

NdA: Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 24 **Enfrentamientos**

Después de hablar con Ginny, Harry se metió en el cuarto de baño para refrescarse la cara y regresó con James y Lily a la cocina. Molly ya les había dado una taza de chocolate caliente a ambos.

-¿Quieres tú también una?

Harry asintió, necesitaba algo que le templara un poco los nervios y no quería tomarse un whisky de fuego en esas circunstancias. Debía mantener la mente clara. La conversación con Ginny aún le había dejado más incómodo con la situación. No le gustaba la decepción con la que le había mirado ni terminaba de creer que Ginny hubiera sugerido ir a exigir la libertad de James en pago a la deuda de vida que Draco tenía con él. Era… Bueno, no se le ocurría la palabra precisa, pero estaba mal. Había esperado su aparición con la esperanza de poder compartir esa carga y lo único que había conseguido era más peso sobre sus hombros.

-Papá… ¿Albus va quedarse en Hogwarts? –preguntó Lily.

-No lo sé. Creo que lo mejor será preguntarle qué quiere hacer.

Tenía que hablar de eso con Ginny. Le daba la impresión de que Albus preferiría volver a casa, por lo menos hasta que se aclarara el futuro de James. Y él, en el fondo, también lo quería cerca un par de días para poder echarle un ojo. Le había visto tan mal en Hogwarts… Entonces se levantó de nuevo, con la taza de chocolate en la mano, y se fue a buscar a su mujer. Imaginaba que estaría hablando con alguien por Red Flú, pero allí no había nadie. Entonces la buscó en su dormitorio. También estaba vacío.

Una sospecha empezó a formarse en el fondo de su mente… No, no habría sido capaz. Pero Ginny tampoco estaba en ninguno de los cuartos de baño. Al final sacó su varita y usó un hechizo; había cinco personas en su casa: Arthur, Molly, James, Lily y él.

Ginny se había marchado de allí y Harry imaginaba perfectamente a dónde había ido.

-Mierda.

* * *

Ginny salió del ascensor en la planta cuarta del hospital con expresión decidida. La gente había estallado en murmullos al verla entrar en el hospital, aunque no podía saber si era porque la habían reconocido o porque sabían ya lo que estaba pasando con James. Probablemente los Malfoy lo habían gritado a los cuatro vientos.

Pero no podía preocuparse por la opinión de la gente. Tenía que salvar a James. Desde luego, estaría castigado y Ginny pensaba asegurarse de que jamás volvía a hacer algo ni remotamente parecido, pero no iba a dejar que lo llevaran a Azkaban. No se lo merecía. Y si Harry le había fallado, ella pensaba hacerlo sola.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba ingresado en una habitación al final del pasillo. Ginny caminó hasta allí esperando encontrar sólo al niño y a los padres; la presencia de Lucius y Narcissa complicaría las cosas. Pero cuando llegó y miró por el pequeño cristal de la puerta no vio a nadie excepto a Draco y su mujer. Respirando hondo, Ginny llamó a la puerta y la abrió.

La reacción de los dos fue inmediata. Antes de que Ginny pudiera decir nada, los dos se colocaron entre Scorpius y ella y la apuntaron con sus varitas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Malfoy, casi escupiendo las palabras.

Ginny tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaban protegiendo al niño, como si pensaran que iba a atacarlo y alzó las manos con irritación.

-Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Su mujer intervino entonces; Ginny creía que era la primera vez que la oía hablar.

-Dile que se vaya, Draco.

-Estás poniendo nerviosa a mi mujer, Weasley. ¿Tú y los tuyos no habéis hecho ya bastante daño?

-Sal al pasillo conmigo –insistió, terca. Ella también tenía un hijo al que proteger.

-Draco… -dijo Astoria.

Malfoy la miró con inquietud antes de clavar los ojos en Ginny con un aborrecimiento tan intenso que el ánimo de ésta flaqueó ligeramente por primera vez. Había oído decir más de una vez que la guerra había demostrado que Malfoy, al menos, no era un asesino; pero a ella, aquellos ojos enrojecidos por el sueño le decían otra cosa. Pero Malfoy no pronunció la maldición mortal, sólo asintió señalando la puerta.

-Está bien, vamos fuera.

Ginny salió primero y se alejó unos metros de la puerta. Malfoy le siguió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Mira, no he venido a armar problemas. Pero tienes la cara muy dura denunciando a mi hijo cuando tú estuviste a punto de matar a mi hermano.

-_Yo_ tengo la cara muy dura –repitió Malfoy lentamente.

-Además, tienes dos deudas de vida con Harry. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es retirar la denuncia. Se lo debes. Nos lo debes a todos.

Malfoy tardó unos segundos en contestar. Ginny pensó que estaba considerando su oferta, pero cuando lo oyó hablar, comprendió que sólo había estado preparando su respuesta.

-Primero, las deudas de vida no funcionan así. Segundo, preferiría morir debiéndole la vida a tu marido a retirar la denuncia. Tercero, yo le salvé la vida dos veces, así que él y yo estamos en paz desde hace mucho tiempo. Si es que a esto se le puede llamar paz.

-¿Tú le salvaste la vida dos veces?

-Fingí no reconocerlos en Malfoy manor. ¿Crees que si le hubiera dicho a mi padre que era él le habría encerrado en la mazmorra con los demás? Y en la Sala de Menesteres, ¿no intenté evitar que Vincent lo alcanzara con los Avada Kedavras? ¿Qué pasa, Weasley? ¿Sólo cuenta cuando lo hace él?

-Puede que le ayudaras, pero no, no le salvaste la vida. –Le parecía ridículo que estuviera tratando de hacerle creer lo contrario-. Nos lo debes, Malfoy. Retira esa denuncia.

-Cree lo que te dé la gana. Como te he dicho, prefiero morir debiéndole la vida a tu marido a vender así de barata la vida de mi hijo.

Ginny apretó los dientes con impotencia y rabia, pero antes de poder decir algo, una voz a sus espaldas la hizo girarse.

-¡Ginny!

Era Harry, que iba hacia ellos rápidamente con expresión seria. Ginny se alegró de verlo; entre los dos conseguirían hacer entrar en razón al rencoroso de Malfoy.

-Tu mujer no sabe lo que es la vergüenza, Potter –dijo éste fríamente-. Sácala de aquí antes de que se ponga más en ridículo.

Para sorpresa de Ginny, Harry se colocó al lado de ella y la sujetó por el brazo.

-No deberías haber venido.

Ella se soltó con fuerza, sintiéndose traicionada.

-¡Haré lo que haga falta para ayudar a James!

-Vete a casa… Vete a casa, yo hablaré con él. Vamos… James y Lily te necesitan. Ve a por Albus y llévalo a casa.

Ginny dudó, pero había algo en los ojos, en el tono de Harry que la impulsó a hacerle caso. Quizás era lo mejor, dejar que lo resolvieran ellos dos. Eso era lo que había esperado en primer lugar.

-Está bien.

* * *

Harry esperó a que Ginny se marchara para mirar a Malfoy. Se sentía avergonzado por lo que ella había hecho; había llegado a escuchar sus últimas palabras a Malfoy, exigiéndole que retirara la denuncia. Él le devolvió la mirada con gesto hostil.

-No sé qué crees que vas a conseguir tú, pero te diré lo mismo que a ella. Jamás retiraremos la denuncia. Por mí puedes enviarme a los aurores a mi casa todos los días, me da igual.

Había algo en su expresión que decía a las claras que hablaba en serio. Y Harry ni siquiera había tenido intención de decir nada, sólo había ido allí a detener a Ginny. Pero él también estaba loco de preocupación por James y fue incapaz de no intentarlo.

-Malfoy, escucha… no pretendo exigirte nada. Y… y por supuesto que no voy a enviarte a los aurores, yo nunca haría eso. Sé que lo que ha hecho James es imperdonable. Sé que estáis furiosos con él y lo entiendo. Pero… sólo tiene quince años. ¿No podríamos…?

-Mi hijo sólo tiene doce –replicó Malfoy, interrumpiéndole-. Y a mí me condenaron por cosas que había hecho con diecisiete. Mi excusa es que Voldemort iba a matarme a mí y a mis padres si no obedecía. ¿Cuál es la de tu hijo? ¿Que estaba rabioso porque el mío le había ganado al quidditch?

-Nadie está diciendo que lo que ha hecho James esté bien -dijo, ligeramente desesperado por hacerse entender-. Pero el Wizengamot fue más que generoso contigo, Malfoy, y sabes que en parte fue por mi testimonio. No digo que me lo debas, sólo que…

Pero Malfoy se lo había quedado mirando con una expresión extraña, como si le hubiera dicho algo que había roto alguna compuerta.

-¿_Generoso_? –Malfoy dio dos pasos hacia él y Harry se dio cuenta de que no podía ni retroceder, como si hubiera quedado hipnotizado por el brillo repentino en sus ojos. Malfoy respiraba pesadamente y había cerrado los puños-. ¿El Wizengamot fue _generoso_? ¿Tú crees? Piénsalo, Potter. Porque a mí no me parece generoso que hayan pasado veinte años y los aurores aún tengan derecho a registrar mi casa cada vez que quieran, o a interrogarme con veritaserum o a retenerme setenta y dos horas simplemente porque sí. No lo has olvidado, ¿verdad? Te gusta amenazarme con eso. Y eso por no hablar de los borrachos que vienen a mi casa a llamarme asesino y atacar a mi familia, o de los profesores que nos insultan delante de mi hijo o de las tiendas en las que se niegan a atenderme, como la de tu cuñado. Veinte años, Potter. Y ahora ten cojones para decirme que me merezco todo eso, como haces siempre. Dime que me merezco que mi hijo esté en esa cama convertido en un vegetal. Pero cualquier cosa que yo me merezca tu hijo se la merece diez veces más.

-No –dijo, casi sin fuerza-. Nadie se merece lo que le ha pasado a tu hijo.

-Scorpius está en esa habitación convertido en una burla de lo que era. –Los ojos de Malfoy se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no pareció importarle-. No sabemos si volverá a caminar o a saber quiénes somos. Es tu hijo el que le ha hecho esto, Potter. _Es tu hijo_. Ahora márchate de aquí.

Sin más, Malfoy dio media vuelta y se metió en una de las habitaciones. Harry lo observó, abrumado por la vergüenza, incapaz de moverse. Se arrepentía profundamente de haber ignorado su propio sentido común y haber intentado convencerle de que retirara la denuncia. Lo había hecho por amor a James, y quizás eso podía servir de excusa, pero… no tendría que haberlo hecho. Había estado mal.

Harry sabía que no era perfecto y que podía cometer errores. Pero cuando se le abrían los ojos, era incapaz de ignorarlos. Ahora lo veía todo claro. Haría lo correcto y sólo cabía esperar que no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Harry no regresó directamente a casa. Fue a Godric's Hollow, a visitar la tumba de sus padres. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para reflexionar y no iba a conseguirlo en una casa abarrotada de gente. Frente a la fría losa con sus nombres, se preguntó qué le habrían dicho ellos si hubieran estado vivos. Como Sirius, se imaginó que habría dicho su padre. Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer, le habría dicho su madre.

No podía alargarlo mucho, le necesitaban en casa. Cuando llegó allí, se dio cuenta de varias cosas a la vez: había más Weasleys –prácticamente todos menos Charles, Fleur y la mujer de Percy-, Albus ya estaba en casa y, a juzgar por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, una Ginny de expresión severa y decepcionada estaba riñendo a Albus por haberle contado la verdad a Zabini, en vez de a ellos. Hermione, Percy y el propio James eran los únicos que parecían entender lo absolutamente erróneo que resultaba aquello, pero ninguno de ellos trataba de impedirlo.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? –dijo, irrumpiendo en el comedor.

-¡Harry! –Ginny se acercó a él con expectación-. ¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Van a retirar la denuncia?

La ligera culpabilidad que Harry había albergado al pensar en ella mientras volvía de su fallida misión en el hospital había desaparecido al ver a Albus. Harry miró a Ginny sin decir nada y fue primero a abrazar a su hijo, que tenía mucho peor aspecto que cuando lo había dejado en el despacho de Zhou. Las huellas de sus lágrimas parecían frescas.

-¿Estás bien?-Albus no dijo nada y Harry se giró hacia Ginny, intentando controlar su enfado-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre reñirle, Ginny? ¿Te habría parecido mejor que dejara morir a un niño de doce años que no ha hecho absolutamente nada?

Al menos ella tuvo el detalle de parecer cortada de pronto; probablemente ni siquiera se había parado a pensarlo. Hermione y Percy asentían, como si estuvieran de acuerdo con él, pero los demás tampoco parecían de pronto capaces de mirarlo a la cara; George era el único que aún tenía dureza en los ojos. Probablemente estaba pensado que él nunca habría denunciado a Fred, mucho menos por salvar la vida de un Malfoy.

-Nadie quiere que muera ese pobre niño, Harry –dijo Molly, sonando dolida-. Todos deseamos que se ponga bien.

-Lo único que le estaba diciendo es que debería habérnoslo contado a nosotros –dijo Ginny, frunciendo el ceño.

-Se lo dijo al primero que fue lo bastante listo como para preguntárselo –replicó Harry secamente-. Y si me lo hubiera dicho a mí no habría supuesto ninguna diferencia porque yo habría hecho lo mismo que Zabini: avisar a los Malfoy para que pudieran salvar a Scorpius.

-Dinos, ¿qué ha pasado con los ellos? –le preguntó Arthur, conciliador-. ¿Has podido convencerlos para que retiren la demanda?

Ginny debía de habérselo contado a su vuelta.

-No.

Hubo un murmullo de expresiones de pena y decepción que no era nada comparado con los ojos de Ginny. Sólo que era obvio que ella, además de sentirse defraudada, estaba entrando rápidamente en ebullición.

-Has dicho que hablarías con él. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Están rotos con todo esto, Ginny. Como lo estaríamos nosotros. No hay nada que les pueda hacer cambiar de idea. –Cogió aire y miró a su hijo mayor-. Eso no quiere decir nada, James. Haremos todo lo posible para que el Wizengamot se dé cuenta de lo arrepentido que estás y te dé una oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo?

James asintió, intentando parecer valiente, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba cada vez más tensa.

-Sí, no te preocupes –dijo George, poniéndole a James la mano en el hombro-. Ya verás como al final no es para tanto.

A Harry no le gustó su tono.

-Tampoco le quites importancia. Lo que ha hecho es algo muy serio.

George pareció sentirse ofendido.

-Eh, sólo trataba de darle ánimos al chico.

Ginny habló entonces, en un tono de voz que traía malos presagios.

-Está claro que Harry está cansado. ¿Por qué no os vais ya a casa? Ya hablaremos mañana.

Harry no era el único que reconocía los signos de una Ginny a punto de explotar, pero antes de irse, Ron se acercó a él.

-No hemos podido ni hablar, colega. ¿Quieres que me quede un rato? –Miró a su hermana de reojo-. No me da miedo. No mucho.

Harry sonrió, y le estuvo más que agradecido a Ron por haberle sacado esa sonrisa. Pero Ron había parecido creer que Ginny tenía motivos para reñir a Albus, y su desdén hacia los Malfoy, aunque estuviera justificado, era intenso; Harry sospechaba que si se quedaba era más probable que se aliara con su hermana que con él, al menos en ese tema.

-Te lo agradezco, pero es mejor que te vayas. Hablamos mañana.

-Como tú quieras. Siento mucho el lío, Harry.

-Gracias.

Cuando por fin se marcharon, unos con Red Flú, otros con la Aparición, Harry se giró hacia su mujer sabiendo que iban a discutir y sin sentirse realmente preocupado por ello. Aquel día había sido una puta locura. Una pelea con Ginny parecía el menor de sus problemas.

-Subid cada uno a vuestro cuarto, por favor – le dijo Ginny a los niños, casi sin mirarlos.

Ellos la miraron, se miraron entre sí y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. A Harry le tranquilizó un poco ver que James y Albus, aunque no se habían dirigido la palabra –al menos no delante de él- no se mantenían cuidadosamente tiesos y separados como cuando estaban enfadados. Ginny esperó hasta oír el ruido de las tres puertas cerrándose y empezó sin demasiados preliminares.

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry? No te entiendo. ¿Acaso quieres ver a James en Azkaban?

Harry sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo para evitar que los niños pudieran oírles desde sus cuartos.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

-¡Ya no sé qué creer! Dime, ¿qué te ha dicho Malfoy? ¿Cómo es posible que no le hayas convencido para que quiten la denuncia? ¿Lo has intentado acaso?

-¿Cómo es posible? –repitió, atónito-. Dios mío, ¿tú la quitarías? Ginny, ¿tienes idea de cómo está ese pobre niño? ¿No ves…?

-¿Y a mí que me importan los Malfoy? –gritó ella-. ¿Te crees que ellos perderían el sueño si uno de nuestros hijos estuviera agonizando? ¡Yo lo único que quiero es que James no vaya a Azkaban! ¡No entiendo siquiera que hayas sido capaz de arrestarlo! ¡Tendrías que haber hecho algo!

Harry empezó a enfadarse también.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué?

-¡Algo! ¡Algo que no sea defender a los jodidos Malfoy!

-¿Cómo? –preguntó, con incredulidad.

-¡Estoy harta de oír cómo los defiendes! ¡Que si hay que darle una oportunidad a Scorpius, que si me da lo mismo que Draco se meta en política y ahora parece que te importe más su hijo que el nuestro! ¡Hasta le salvaste a él en vez de salvar a Fred! ¡Así que para ya y vuelve a ese hospital otra vez y haz que retiren la puta demanda!

Harry no la escuchaba. Se había quedado paralizado al oír lo de Fred.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ya me has oído!

Era muy probable que Ginny ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero él tenía la sensación de que no iba a poder olvidarlo nunca.

-No voy a ir –dijo con voz seria-. No voy a ir y deja ya de gritarme, Ginny.

Ella se quedó quieta un momento, sorprendida.

-Bien, entonces volveré a ir yo y esta vez no me marcharé hasta que lo consiga.

Harry observó cómo daba dos pasos en dirección a la salita con la chimenea y la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo antes de que siguiera adelante.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado.

-¡Suéltame! –dijo ella, soltándose de un tirón y apuntándole con la varita.

La agresividad del gesto dejó a Harry casi sin aliento. Había vivido toda su adolescencia y toda su etapa adulta como un mago y sabía que uno nunca apuntaba a alguien con la varita sin pedir permiso explícita o implícitamente. Hacerlo sin más era lo mismo que levantarle la mano a alguien en el mundo muggle. Al cabo de un par de segundos, Ginny miró su varita y bajó la mano, avergonzada.

De todos modos, aunque le hubiera lanzado un conjuro, no podría haber dolido tanto como la acusación sobre Fred. Seguía allí, contaminando todo lo que sentía por Ginny. Apenas podía ni mirarla a la cara y en ese momento, sencillamente, no soportaba la idea de pasar la noche bajo el mismo techo que ella.

-Voy a ir a dormir a Grimmauld Place.

Ginny meneó la cabeza como si le hubiera dado por imposible y estuviera defraudada.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana.

Harry dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio y meter en una bolsa su pijama y ropa limpia para el día siguiente. Una parte de él casi esperaba sentirse fatal, porque jamás habían tenido una discusión tan fuerte como para acabar de esa manera, pero estaba demasiado agobiado por lo que había dicho y hecho Ginny como para que le importara. Sin embargo, cuando salió de allí y vio las puertas cerradas de las habitaciones de sus hijos, se detuvo. No podía irse sin más.

Primero fue al cuarto de James. Estaba tirado en la cama, con cara de circunstancias. Cuando lo vio, se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Te vas?

-Sólo esta noche, hasta que tu madre y yo nos calmemos.

James bajó la vista e hizo un gesto de rabia y vergüenza.

-Es por mi culpa.

Harry suspiró y se sentó en la cama, sospechando que no tardaría mucho en estar manteniendo una conversación parecida con Albus.

-No, claro que no. James, escucha… Tenías razón en una cosa, allá en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Lo que ha pasado con Scorpius también es responsabilidad nuestra, de tu madre y mía. Dios sabe que los Malfoy no se lucieron durante la guerra, pero no tendríamos que haber hablado así de ellos, por lo menos no delante de vosotros. Por eso estábamos discutiendo en realidad. Tu madre no quiere admitirlo aún, pero lo hará.

James siguió con la cabeza gacha unos segundos, pero luego alzó la vista.

-Yo no quería que riñera a Albus.

-Lo sé –dijo Harry, acariciándole el pelo-. Y me alegro.

-Lo siento tanto… -musitó, con desaliento.

Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Confía en el Wizengamot, ¿vale? Todo saldrá bien.

-No es sólo eso. Es también… por Malfoy, por Scorpius. No quiero que… que se quede mal para siempre.

-También tendremos que confiar en los medimagos, James.

Su hijo suspiró.

-¿De verdad volverás mañana?

Fred, pensó, una vez más. Ginny creía que era culpa suya. O sencillamente era capaz de asestarle un golpe así de bajo. No sabía qué opción era peor.

-Te lo prometo.

Harry entró entonces en el cuarto de Albus, que también estaba tirado en la cama. Los muebles de los dos chicos eran iguales, pero en la habitación de Albus había más libros y un par de posters de películas de dibujos animados en vez de equipos de quidditch.

-¿Para qué es esa maleta?

-Me voy a dormir esta noche a Grimmauld Place.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tu madre y yo hemos discutido y se nos pasará antes por separado.

-¿Puedo irme contigo?-preguntó rápidamente.

Harry parpadeó, sorprendido.

-¿Conmigo?

Albus asintió, y sólo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de lo absolutamente perdido que parecía. James estaba preocupado y abrumado por lo que había hecho, pero Albus daba la sensación de estar roto.

-No quiero quedarme aquí si no estás tú. Mamá está enfadada conmigo. –Lo miró con ojos suplicantes-. Déjame ir contigo, por favor.

Harry se preguntó cuál habría sido exactamente el recibimiento que había tenido Albus al regresar a casa. De pronto ya no podía estar seguro de que Ginny no le hubiera dicho algo especialmente horrible, como había hecho con él, y en cualquier caso, sólo con que haber dado muestras de creer que Albus había traicionado a James –y estaba claro que lo creía- ya era daño suficiente.

-Está bien, puedes venir. Prepárate una bolsa mientras yo voy a hablar con Lily.

Albus asintió con agradecimiento y se puso a empaquetar sus cosas. Harry salió de su habitación y entró en la de su hija. Al contrario que sus dos hermanos, ella no estaba tumbada en la cama, sino sentada en el suelo, peinando a una de sus muñecas con aire abstraído. Lily se preocupó un poco al ver que él y Albus se marchaban, pero cuando Harry le dijo que volverían por la mañana se quedó más tranquila. Tampoco estaba muy inquieta por James; ahora que lo tenía en casa, probablemente pensaba que estaba a salvo o algo así.

Cuando salió de la habitación de Lily, Albus ya esperaba en el pasillo con su bolsa. Harry le hizo una señal para que esperara un momento más y entró en la habitación de James, quien lo miró interrogativamente.

-Tu hermano está convencido de que tu madre está enfadada con él y va a venirse conmigo esta noche –explicó-. No tiene nada que ver contigo, ¿vale?

James no pareció tomárselo a mal.

-Mamá no está enfadada de verdad con él; le echa la culpa a Zabini. Pero no le ha gustado saber que Albus y Malfoy eran amigos.

A Harry tampoco le extrañó mucho oír aquello. Pero lo que le importaba era que James tenía claro que Albus no estaba huyendo de él; entonces se despidió otra vez de su hijo mayor, le recordó que no podía poner un pie fuera de casa, y bajó con el mediano al vestíbulo. Se oían voces provenientes de la salita en la que estaba la chimenea de Red Flú; Ginny debía de estar hablando con su madre. Harry fue y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Efectivamente, su mujer estaba arrodillada frente a la chimenea.

-Ginny, Albus se viene conmigo.

Ella se incorporó un poco para mirarlo y luego le puso la misma que le había puesto cuando le había dicho la primera vez que se iba a dormir a Grimmauld Place, como si creyera que no valía la pena seguir intentándolo con él. O con ellos. Harry, que tampoco tenía ganas de discutir, se marchó sin decir nada a reunirse con Albus y salieron juntos de la casa.

* * *

Después de la guerra, Harry, sus amigos y Kreacher habían hecho un intenso trabajo de remodelación en Grimmauld Place. La casa no había quedado exactamente como un ático muggle de lujo en Manhattan, pero tampoco parecía las puertas del Infierno. Aun después de que Harry se mudara tras su boda con Ginny, Kreacher se había ocupado amorosamente de la casa; cuando Harry y Albus entraron, nada indicaba que en aquel lugar hacía años que no vivía nadie excepto el viejo elfo.

-Venga, sube arriba y elígete la habitación que quieras.

Mientras Albus obedecía, Harry fue a examinar la cocina. Estaba impoluta, pero absolutamente vacía a excepción de un paquete de sal y una botella de vino hecho por elfos. Ni el mejor chef del mundo podría haber cocinado nada con eso. Había entrado allí pensando más en Albus que en él –era ya hora de cenar-, pero ver la despensa tan vacía le hizo darse cuenta de lo realmente hambriento que estaba. Minerva se había puesto en contacto con él antes de que hubiera almorzado y no había comido nada desde el desayuno excepto media taza de chocolate.

-Papá –dijo Albus, entrando en la cocina-, creo que alguien te llama por Red Flú.

Harry fue a mirar, esperando que no fuera Ginny o ningún Weasley con ganas de discutir, pero la cara que se veía entre las brasas era la de Andromeda.

-Kreacher ha notado que habías ido allí. Y hemos oído en la radio lo que ha pasado con James. Lo siento, Harry. Debes de estar muy preocupado.

-Es una pesadilla para todos –convino Harry.

-Teddy ha hablado con algunos compañeros suyos de San Mungo. Dicen que el niño está muy mal.

-Sí, me temo que sí.

-Es una pena. No me importaría mucho ver a mi cuñado retorciéndose de agonía, pero el pequeño no había hecho nada malo.-Andromeda desapareció un momento de su vista, como si alguien hubiera llamado su atención y reapareció a los pocos segundos-. Kreacher está a punto de pillarse las orejas con un cajón porque dice que ni tú ni Albus tenéis nada de comer en la casa y Teddy insiste en hablar contigo.

Cinco minutos después, Kreacher estaba feliz y contento en la cocina, preparando la cena con cosas que había traído de casa de Andromeda, Teddy estaba charlando animadamente con Albus sobre un paciente que creía que sus manos le espiaban y Andromeda y Harry conversaban también frente a una copa de vino. Andromeda tenía una cierta calma innata que siempre relajaba a Harry, acostumbrado a gente más ruidosa y temperamental.

-No puedes culpar a los Weasley por cerrar filas en torno a James. La familia es lo primero y además sabes el daño que los Malfoy les han hecho.

-Yo también quiero proteger a James, Andromeda. Pero no a costa de quitarle importancia a lo que ha hecho. –Meneó la cabeza, recordando la expresión de la cara de Malfoy-. No a costa de decir que no pasa nada sólo porque ese niño lleva el apellido Malfoy.

-No creo que nadie piense realmente eso.

-James podría haberlo matado, por el amor de Dios.

-Pero, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Harry tardó unos segundos en contestar, porque la respuesta era demasiado complicada.

-El detonante fue perder el partido contra Slytherin. Pero… no es sólo eso. Sé que no habría pasado nada de esto si James no hubiera crecido oyendo hablar mal de los Malfoy. Ginny y yo deberíamos haber tenido más cuidado con lo que escuchaba.

-No ha sido culpa vuestra, Harry –dijo, ligeramente sorprendida-. Albus ha escuchado las mismas cosas y fue capaz de delatar a James para salvarle la vida. Sé que iban juntos a clase y que Scorpius le ayudó a salvar a ese niño Gryffindor el año pasado, pero aun así es todo un gesto.

Harry dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Es más que eso, Andromeda. Al parecer Albus y Scorpius han sido amigos en secreto desde mediados del curso pasado, mucho antes de lo de los dementores.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó, sonando más asombrada que escandalizada. Harry asintió y ella se giró hacia el otro lado del salón, donde estaban Albus y Teddy-. Albus, ¿es verdad lo que me está contando tu padre? ¿Eres amigo de Scorpius Malfoy?

Teddy también lo miró con curiosidad, aunque Albus parecía creer que iban a reñirle de nuevo.

-Sí.

-Oh, vaya… Ven aquí, háblame de él. ¿Quiere decir eso que no es un pequeño monstruo consentido?

Albus no se dio cuenta de que Andromeda bromeaba, posiblemente para animarlo también, pero al menos sí había comprendido ya que ella no consideraba que hubiera hecho mal en ser su amigo.

-No, qué va –aseguró, muy serio. Aunque esa seriedad fue desapareciendo a medida que hablaba-. Bueno, un poco mimado sí que está, porque le compran un montón de cosas y siempre le mandan un montón de dulces. Pero siempre comparte sus dulces con todo el mundo, menos con Watson, que es un asqueroso, y a mí me guarda también. Y él no cree que los sangremuggle tengan nada de malo; va mucho con una niña que se llama Britney Steele que es mitad muggle y tenía un amigo muggle cuando estaba en Grecia. Lo que pasa es que cree que no deberíamos tener tantas costumbres muggles porque somos magos y él piensa que sobre todo tenemos que hacer cosas de magos.

Oyéndolo hablar resultaba obvio lo mucho que Albus apreciaba a Scorpius y Harry se dio cuenta de que, hasta ese momento, no lo había entendido realmente. Hablaba de él con la misma familiaridad y cariño que de Amal Sharper, al que toda la familia consideraba el mejor amigo de Albus.

-Ya veo… Imagino que esa debe de ser la influencia Greengrass.

-No sé –dijo el niño.

Harry se acordó de algo que alguno de sus sobrinos les había contado a sus padres.

-Albus, ¿qué hay de aquello de que Scorpius había intentado hacerle algo al profesor Binns? ¿Sabes algo?

-Scorpius no quería hacerle daño –dijo, como si la posibilidad fuera absurda-. Él y su amigo, Pucey, sólo trataban de averiguar por qué Binns era un fantasma para ayudarlo a pasar al Más Allá y conseguir un profesor de Historia nuevo que fuera más entretenido.

Teddy se echó a reír y Andromeda también parecía encontrarlo divertido, aunque había algo de tristeza en sus ojos; no habían olvidado cuál era ahora el estado de Scorpius.

-Bien, espero que puedas volver a hablar con él pronto, Albus.

Albus les contó aún más cosas de Scorpius mientras cenaban, cosas que hizo que Harry sintiera aún más pena por el niño. Pero a su hijo le sentó bien hablar de él, y para cuando terminaron con el postre, los ojos se le estaban empezando a cerrar de sueño. Harry también estaba derrengado, y Teddy y Andromeda se marcharon enseguida. Kreacher se quedó: hacía años que no tenía a su amo en su casa y habría preferido darse de cabezazos contra la pared antes que marcharse. Como Teddy no iba a salir esa noche y Andromeda no iba a quedarse sola, Harry le dio el visto bueno a los deseos del elfo.

-Venga, vámonos a dormir –le dijo a Albus.

Era absurdamente temprano, pero Albus no protestó. Cuando entró en su cuarto parecía ya tan a punto de dormirse que Harry imaginó que no tendría fuerzas para ponerse el pijama. Daba igual; lo importante era que durmiera por fin. Pero cuando él se tumbó en su cama, no estuvo seguro de ir a tener la misma suerte.

_Continuará_


	25. Chapter 25 Los problemas continúan

Dedicado a Miriya por su cumple, que fue ayer. ¡Felicidades, guapa, espero que te lo pasaras muy bien!

Capítulo 25 **Continúan los problemas**

_JAMES POTTER INTENTA ROBARLE SU MAGIA A SCORPIUS MALFOY_

Galatea Chipperbird,_ En un giro inesperado, Albus Potter, hijo mediano del Jefe de Aurores Harry Potter y nuestra ex compañera periodista Ginny Potter, acusó ayer a su hermano mayor James Potter de intentar quitarle la magia a Scorpius Malfoy y causarle con ello graves daños físicos y mágicos que podrían ser permanentes. Al parecer, James Potter usó un Accio para arrebatarle la magia; a pesar de su perversa intención, el hechizo no habría tenido mayores consecuencias de no haber sido porque ese pequeño vaivén en su magia interfirió con una pulsera de Scorpius encantada para funcionar como un hechizo localizador._

_James Potter fue detenido sobre la una de la tarde; después de prestar declaración y ha sido puesto bajo arresto domiciliario en espera de que llegue el juicio. El menor ha admitido los hechos y según fuentes confidenciales, obró así llevado por la rabia que le producía haber perdido contra el joven Malfoy en el partido Slytherin-Gryffindor de hace dos semanas._

_El futuro de James Potter se presenta ahora bastante incierto. La pena para los menores de edad condenados por robo de magia, el peor delito de nuestra sociedad, es de cinco años de cárcel, pero el tribunal podría tener en cuenta otras circunstancias. Algunos miembros del Wizengamot que prefieren quedar en el anonimato han expresado su preocupación ante la posibilidad de que Potter sea juzgado con excesiva benevolencia debido a la posición de sus padres. El ministro Shacklebolt rechazó esa posibilidad y aseguró que el menor no recibirá un trato especial, cosa que esperamos que sea vea confirmada durante el juicio._

_Hiram Rookwood, rival de Shacklebolt en las próximas elecciones a ministro, comentó en una rueda de prensa que apoya a los Malfoy en estos tristes momentos y que confía en que el Wizengamot actúe con imparcialidad y objetividad._

_Por otro lado, el estado de Scorpius Malfoy sigue revistiendo de suma gravedad. Su vida está fuera de peligro, pero su actividad cerebral es casi vegetativa y los medimagos se muestran reservados ante sus posibilidades de recuperación y ofrecen muy poca esperanza de que, en el mejor de los casos, pueda practicar de nuevo la magia. Hasta el momento, los Malfoy no han hecho declaraciones, pero amigos de la familia han relatado que se sienten "destrozados" por la terrible agresión al pequeño._

Harry había estado tan ocupado el día anterior que no había llegado a pensar realmente en la prensa. Cuando llegó a su casa a la mañana siguiente con un receloso Albus, se encontró con que había media docena de periodistas en la puerta, ansiosos por conseguir una declaración.

Ginny, James y Lily se encontraban desayunando. La niña los saludó alegremente, James con timidez y Ginny con una expresión que indicaba que aún estaba tan enfadada como la noche anterior, sobre todo con él.

-¿Has leído El Profeta? –dijo, lanzándoselo por encima de la mesa.

Consciente las simas morales que había conocido ese periódico en sus tiempos, Harry lo leyó casi con miedo, pero aunque no había sido exactamente el enfoque que él habría preferido, lo encontró casi imparcial. Bullard podría haber hecho muchísimo más daño.

-No es para tanto –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros y devolviéndoselo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y Harry picó el anzuelo-. ¿Esperabas que no publicaran nada?

Ginny le dio un manotazo al periódico.

-¿No te das cuenta de que nos van a convertir en el hazmerreír de todos? ¿No te das cuenta de que van a azuzar al Wizengamot para que sean estrictos con James? Kingsley no va a jugársela por ti a un mes de las elecciones.

Harry la ignoró.

-Tenemos que organizarnos hasta el juicio. James no puede salir de casa y tampoco me parece buena idea que se quede solo mientras están todos esos periodistas en la puerta. Yo tengo que pasarme por el trabajo a ver qué tal van las cosas por allí. ¿Puedes quedarte tú con ellos? ¿O llamamos a tu madre?

-Me quedaré yo –dijo ella, tensa.

Harry se encontró pensando que no sabía si era buena idea dejar a Albus allí con Ginny. El mero hecho de pensar algo así de su mujer le hizo sentirse como una mierda, pero la verdad era que la tenía delante y en cierta manera, era como si estuviera mirando a una extraña.

Una extraña que lo acusaba de la muerte de Fred.

Era como si no pudiera quitarse eso de la cabeza. Había pasado media noche pensando en esas palabras. Y aunque había una parte de él que sabía que tenían que hablar y hacer las paces, fue incapaz de dar el primer paso.

-Entonces nos vemos luego.

* * *

Los medimagos le habían dado la poción a Scorpius con la papilla del desayuno; si iba a surtir efecto, iban a notar los primeros síntomas hacia las diez de la mañana. Pero al mediodía, Scorpius seguía sin cambios. Pinetree dijo algo de consultar a un especialista de la India y, tras prometer que seguiría intentándolo, les dejó a solas para que lidiaran con sus esperanzas perdidas.

Lucius miró a su nieto sin emoción. No tenía derecho a presentarse ante él y mostrarse apenado hasta que no se hubiera cobrado en sangre aquella ignominia.

-Draco, Astoria –empezó Narcissa-, estáis absolutamente agotados y no sabemos cuánto tiempo va a durar esta situación. ¿Por qué no os vais a casa a descansar? Necesitáis dormir en una cama, ducharos de verdad.

Ninguno de los dos quería oír hablar del asunto y Astoria empezó a ponerse desagradablemente emotiva; era una gran chica, pero le faltaba algo más de auto-control. Lucius, que estaba tan preocupado por ellos como su mujer, también insistió con su tono más firme y al final consiguieron hacerles entrar en razón. Tras hacerles prometer que les avisarían inmediatamente si se producía algún cambio, Draco y Astoria dejaron la habitación con aire agotado.

Narcissa ocupó entonces el lugar en el que había estado su nuera y acarició el flequillo del niño.

-Ya no puede ser Albus.

Lucius ya lo había estado pensando también. Su sed de venganza era abrumadora, pero Albus se había vuelto contra alguien de su sangre por defender a un Malfoy. El gesto debía honrarse como merecía y Albus Potter era intocable. En mejores circunstancias, habría sido considerado como un amigo de la familia, alguien con derecho a pedirles protección y lealtad.

-Sí, lo sé. ¿James? La verdad es que preferiría que no fuera la niña.

Era de la edad de Cassandra y la idea le resultaba incómoda.

-No… Le debemos cierta deferencia a Albus. Que sea James.

Lucius asintió pensativamente. Abandonar el país no era algo que llevara mucho tiempo; abandonarlo sin dejar atrás millones y millones de galeones, considerando todos los negocios, tierras, depósitos e inversiones en los que estaba enmarañado el patrimonio Malfoy, podía costar años, sobre todo si no querían llamar la atención antes de tiempo.

Era una pena que eso fuera a afectar también a Albus, al que le estaba realmente agradecido por su gesto, pero las circunstancias no permitían otra cosa.

-James Potter, entonces.

Narcissa esbozó una suave sonrisa y después volvió a acariciar el cabello de Scorpius.

-No conocerán la paz, cariño. Te lo prometemos.

* * *

Nada más llegar al ministerio, Harry se había sentido el centro de todas las miradas con una intensidad que hacía años que no experimentaba; al fin y al cabo, la mayor parte de la gente estaba ya acostumbrada a verlo a menudo. La mayor parte de esas miradas eran de ánimos y unas cuantas, de desaprobación. Harry los ignoró a todos, bajó hasta su despacho y se encerró en él con Chloe para que esta le pusiera al día de las novedades. Había señales de que el monstruo estaba moviéndose por las Tierras Altas y había varios agentes de distintos departamentos buscándola. Aquella noche, alguien había roto los cristales del escaparate de una tienda de Hogsmeade que era propiedad de un mago de origen muggle y habían escrito "sangresucia muérete" en la fachada. Aún había vigiles interrogando a los vecinos; alguien decía haber visto a un par de figuras de oscuro alejándose del pueblo, pero eso era todo.

-Aquí estamos relativamente tranquilos, jefe. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Tu familia te necesita.

-Sí, no tardaré en marcharme.

-¿Cómo están James y Albus?

-Podrían estar mejor, pero supongo que también podrían estar peor.

Harry también se fue a hablar con Kingsley; pese a lo que había dicho Ginny, Harry no pensaba que el ministro fuera a jugársela a James sólo para mantenerse en el puesto. Para conseguir el arresto domiciliario de James, tres miembros del Wizengamot tenían que dar su aprobación: Kingsley había sido el tercer nombre, junto al de Harry y el de Hermione.

Cavan Broderick estaba en su puesto, como era habitual. Harry no sintió esta vez el más mínimo deseo sexual por él; tenía la cabeza muy alejada de aquello.

-Jefe Potter, me alegro de verle. ¿Están todos bien?-En él tampoco había trazas de coquetería, al contrario de lo que había pasado las últimas veces.

-Sí, gracias.

-Siento lo que ha pasado, señor. Avíseme si puedo ayudar en algo.

Harry volvió a darle las gracias.

-¿Está el ministro?

Broderick asintió y Harry entró al despacho. Kingsley estaba escribiendo una carta y pareció sorprendido al verlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? Vete a casa a estar con tu familia, que podremos sobrevivir un día sin ti.

-Sólo quería ver cómo estaban las cosas.

-Ya te dije que te llamaríamos si había alguna novedad. Dime, ¿cómo está James?

Harry le fue contando cómo estaban todos sin entrar en detalle y pasando por alto su discusión con Ginny y su noche en Grimmauld Place. Al igual que había hecho el día anterior, Kingsley estaba preocupado por James, pero no perdía de vista la gravedad de sus actos. Harry se dio cuenta también de que Kingsley lo miraba con sincera compasión, comprendiendo lo duro que debía de estar siendo ese momento para él no sólo como padre, sino también como auror.

-¿Has podido leer El Profeta?-Suspiró-. Harry, habría sido mil veces mejor que tu hijo hubiera tratado de asesinarlo. Si el Wizengamot acepta el cargo de robo de magia, será un milagro que no le caigan los cinco años que marca la ley.

-¿Cómo están los ánimos?

-No sé qué decirte. De momento, casi todas las personas con las que he hablado estaban demasiado conmocionadas como para reaccionar. Y todo depende también de cuánto azuce el grupo de Rookwood en nombre de los Malfoy. Supongo que ellos irán a por la máxima pena; me extraña que no hayan dado ninguna rueda de prensa todavía.

-Supongo que no tardarán.

Harry se fue después a buscar a Hermione. Había pasado por su despacho antes de ir al de Shacklebolt, pero entonces no la había encontrado allí; ahora sí que estaba, leyendo afanosamente un pesado libro. Ella también se sorprendió al verlo, pero Harry se dio cuenta enseguida de que su expresión al preguntarle por James indicaba que se sentía culpable por algo.

-Hermione, ¿qué te pasa?

Ella cerró los ojos un momento.

-Harry, lo siento tanto… Esto no estaría pasando si no hubiera cambiado las leyes. Yo nunca pensé que…

Se detuvo, como si pensara que si seguía hablando iba a acabar llorando. Harry, la verdad, ni siquiera había pensado que hasta hacía unos años, los menores de edad no podían ir a Azkaban, y que Hermione había sido una de las impulsoras de ese cambio. Él había votado también a favor; Azkaban no era un balneario, pero tampoco era ya el foco de infecciones que había sido hasta la guerra. Ya no había dementores, la comida y la higiene eran decentes y las celdas eran humanas; una temporada en la cárcel para un chaval de dieciséis años que hubiera matado a alguien no parecía nada del otro mundo. Además, la ley estipulaba que cumpliría su condena en condiciones especiales: los padres podrían visitarlo dos veces por semana, acudiría a sesiones con un psicomago con la misma frecuencia y tendría derecho a cuatro permisos de tres días al año, aunque durante esos permisos estuviera obligado a permanecer en arresto domiciliario.

No, no había parecido una mala idea entonces. Seguía sin poder creer que fuera una medida injusta en sí. Aunque dolía como mil demonios imaginar a James pasando por todo aquello, fueran cuales fueran las condiciones especiales.

-Yo apoyé tu propuesta. Hermione, tú no tienes la culpa. –Harry tenía otras cosas en la cabeza y suspiró, mirándose las manos.-Cuando os fuisteis tuvimos una bronca impresionante. Albus y yo hemos pasado la noche en Grimmauld Place.

-¿Os echó? –preguntó, impresionada.

Harry no había planeado hablar con ella de Ginny, pero necesitaba desahogarse, contarle al menos parte de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

No lo de Fred. No quería contarle lo de Fred.

-No. Decidí irme para no seguir discutiendo y tranquilizarme y Albus me dijo que quería venirse conmigo. Por lo que parece, Ginny no estuvo muy afortunada con Albus.

Hermione meneó la cabeza.

-Le echó en cara que se hubiera hecho amigo de Scorpius y que hubiera hablado con Zabini antes que con vosotros. Intenté hacerla razonar, pero… -Harry se quitó las gafas para frotarse los ojos. Ya imaginaba que Ginny debía de haber dicho algo parecido, en vista de cómo había dejado a Albus, pero no era agradable oírlo-. Está muy alterada con todo esto. Bueno, todos lo estamos.

-Sí, vi que Ginny no era la única que pensaba que Albus le debía una disculpa a James.

-No es que me parezca bien, Harry, pero has de tener en cuenta que todo ha pasado muy rápido y la gente aún ha de pensar las cosas. Yo hablé anoche con Ron y él se dio cuenta de que Albus había hecho bien en contárselo a Zabini, que lo primero era salvar la vida de Scorpius. Es sólo que… cuando se trata de los Malfoy, no son capaces de razonar. Y tienes que admitir que la idea de Albus siendo uña y carne con Scorpius Malfoy no es fácil de digerir.

Harry dio un resoplido cansado.

-Todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas veinticuatro horas es difícil de digerir. No sé qué voy a hacer si Ginny no entra en razón. Albus lo está pasando fatal y no puedo dejar que su madre le haga sentirse peor. Y no quiero que Ginny le diga a James que no ha sido culpa suya y que los Malfoy no tendrían que haberlo denunciado.

Hermione le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

-Entrará en razón. Conoces a Ginny mejor que yo, Harry. Ya sabes que se le acabará pasando.

Harry ya no estaba seguro de conocer realmente a Ginny, pero no dijo nada. Sólo esperaba que Hermione tuviera razón.

* * *

Un rato después, Harry regresó a casa. Los periodistas seguían allí, en mayor número que cuando se había ido; los nuevos tenían pinta de extranjeros. Harry suponía que al final iban a tener que contestar a algunas preguntas, pero aún no se sentía con ánimos.

Molly y Hugo estaban allí. El niño estaba jugando con Lily y James al Magitrivial y las dos mujeres hablaban en la cocina mientras Molly cocinaba por cocinar.

-¿Dónde está Albus?

-En su cuarto.

-¿Lo has castigado por algo? –preguntó, suspicaz.

Ginny le dedicó una mirada dura.

-Oye, déjame en paz. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora soy la mala del cuento?

Molly miró a su hija con cierta sorpresa; Harry se limitó a dar media vuelta e ir en busca de Albus. Su hijo estaba sentado frente a la mesa de su escritorio, escribiendo afanosamente en un pergamino.

-Hola, papá.

-Hola, Albus, ¿qué haces?

-Los ejercicios que creo que deben de estar haciendo en clase. Oye, papá, como no son vacaciones hasta mañana, ¿puedo usar la varita para practicar Transformaciones?

-Sabes que no puede ser, Albus, hay que pedir permiso en el ministerio.

-¿Y cómo quieren que practique?

Harry intentó bromear un poco.

-No lo sé. Tendrás que convencer a tu tía Hermione, a ver si cambia esa ley.

Sin sonreír, Albus volvió a ponerse con sus deberes y Harry bajó de nuevo a la cocina. Antes de llegar oyó a Ginny hablando en voz baja, rápida e indignada; desahogándose. Molly era como una madre para él, pero en momentos aislados como ése, Harry recordaba que en realidad no lo era. En cuanto entró en la cocina, Ginny frenó en seco y lo miró con aire desafiante.

-¿Contento?

-Sí, Ginny, reviento de felicidad –replicó, sarcástico-. ¿Podemos hablar de los periodistas? No nos dejarán tranquilos hasta que no les digamos algo.

-Si les digo lo que pienso igual tienes que detenerme a mí también. Aunque supongo que eso no sería un problema para ti.

Aquello era un golpe bajo, pero después de lo de Fred, ya no podía asustarse.

-¿Crees que disfruté haciéndolo? ¿Crees que eres la única que lo está pasando mal?

-Creo que entregaste a James a los Malfoy en bandeja de plata.

Molly intervino con aire alarmado.

-Por Merlín, Ginny… Harry… Ya está bien, tenéis que superar esto y dejar de discutir. ¡Vuestros hijos os necesitan!

Harry intercambió una larga mirada con Ginny que se fue haciendo más calmada, pero también más fría. Era una tregua, no un tratado de paz. Al final, ella habló con voz cuidadosamente neutra.

-Te lo digo en serio; yo no estoy en condiciones de salir a hablar con los periodistas. Sal tú y di lo que creas que debes decir.

Parecía su última palabra. Harry, sin decir nada más, se levantó y fue a hablar con ellos. Le recibieron con una oleada de flashes y preguntas y él alzó la mano, pidiendo silencio.

-Sólo voy a hacer una declaración. Lamentamos profundamente lo que le ha pasado a Scorpius Malfoy y esperamos de todo corazón que se recupere pronto. Estamos conmocionados por todo lo sucedido, por los actos de nuestro hijo James. Sabemos que ha hecho algo terrible y aceptaremos la decisión del Wizengamot, pero confiamos en que tenga en cuenta su juventud y su arrepentimiento. Eso es todo, gracias por atenderme.

Un nuevo coro de preguntas le siguió mientras volvía a casa. No le hizo caso.

* * *

Rose y el resto de sus primos volvieron de Hogwarts un día después. Albus tenía ganas de saber qué había pasado en su ausencia, pero también estaba inseguro respecto a lo que sus primos podían pensar de él, especialmente Fred y Michael. A veces se sentía como si todo el mundo le estuviera mirando mal, como si todos estuvieran pensando que era un traidor. Esa sensación se agudizó cuando fueron a visitar a James; a él básicamente lo ignoraron. Rose, por su parte, estaba muy enfadada porque Albus se había hecho un amigo secreto a sus espaldas y creía que como prima suya, tendría que haberlo sabido; hasta que Albus descubrió que esa era la verdadera causa del enfado estuvo evitándola, pero su tía Hermione intervino y aclaró las cosas y Albus se disculpó vehementemente por habérselo ocultado, deseoso de recuperarla. Una vez solucionado el malentendido, Rose le hizo un millón de preguntas sobre Scorpius, incapaz de entender que quisiera ser amigo suyo. Por el modo en el que arrugaba la nariz, parecía pensar que se había hecho amigo suyo por la misma razón por la que Hagrid adoptaba bichos asquerosos: porque algunas personas tenían gustos raros.

Pero a Albus le ponía insoportablemente triste pensar en Scorpius, así que le preguntó a Rose cómo habían ido las cosas desde que se había ido.

-Bueno, sólo han sido unos días, pero… menos mal que han llegado las vacaciones. Los Slytherin nos miraban como si quisieran matarnos, especialmente a nosotros, a mí, Fred, Michael y los demás.

-Jo… -dijo, desanimado.

-Pucey y los primos de Malfoy nos llamaban asesinos todo el rato. Y el peor ha sido Zabini. Por suerte sólo tuvimos una clase más con él, porque nos quitó veinte puntos y estuvo todo el rato hablando mal de los Gryffindor –dijo, sonando aún dolida-. Ahora estamos los últimos.

-No es justo que castigue a toda la Casa por lo que hizo James.

-Como si Zabini fuera justo… No sé, Albus, ha sido un rollo. Todos teníamos ganas de que llegaran las vacaciones y volver a casa.

Albus se disgustó al saber que las cosas en Hogwarts estaban así. ¿Por qué no podían ser todos como el profesor Zhou? Él nunca estaba enfadado con nadie y siempre veía lo bueno de las personas, no lo malo.

Pensativo, miró a James. No habían hablado mucho desde que habían vuelto de Hogwarts y mucho menos de Scorpius. Pero Albus sabía que su hermano lo sentía de verdad, podía verlo tan claramente como si lo llevara escrito en la frente. Y a veces tenía ganas de pegarle por haberle hecho daño a Scorpius y otras de abrazarle y decirle que no quería que le pasara nada.

Pero ese silencio que había entre ellos, al menos, era amistoso. No sabían qué decirse ni cómo tratarse, pero eso no quería decir que se odiaran. Sólo era raro. Lo que estaba pasando entre su padre y su madre era mucho peor. Quizás hablaban más de lo que estaban hablando James y él, pero estaban terriblemente enfadados el uno con el otro. Su padre dormía en la habitación de invitados y hasta había vuelto a pasar otra noche en Grimmauld Place. Albus se sentía bastante culpable aunque su padre le hubiera dicho que no debía sentirse responsable, que lo que estaba pasando entre ellos no tenía nada que ver con él.

Como si eso pudiera creérselo alguien.

Lily tenía miedo de que fueran a separarse. Albus se habría preocupado también, pero se sentía como si hubiera suspendido seis asignaturas y de pronto le dijeran que había suspendido una más. No suponía una gran diferencia en su nivel de angustia. De repente, el mundo tal y como lo conocía se había hecho pedazos. James podía ir a la cárcel, Scorpius estaba tan grave que ni siquiera querían contarle qué le pasaba, su madre le hablaba lo justo, la mitad de sus primos creían que era un traidor y en Hogwarts todo iba mal. Todo dolía demasiado. Lo único que le acudía a la cabeza cuando pensaba en separaciones era que él se iría a vivir con su padre.

* * *

Antes de las vacaciones, Neville había llamado un par de veces por Red Flú preguntando por James. Era Ginny quien había hablado con él en esas ocasiones. Harry le estaba evitando. Tenía la sensación de que si lo tenía delante iba a empezar a recriminarle cosas y no quería ser injusto, pues Neville no se lo merecía más que él, Ginny o la mayoría de los Weasley. Pero no pudo seguir rehuyéndolo por más tiempo cuando, al llegar las vacaciones, Neville fue a tomar el té a su casa con la pequeña Andrea.

Lily, para variar, se sintió encantada al tener una niña pequeñita a la que tratar como a una de sus muñecas y Ginny parecía contenta de ver a Neville. Pero Harry se encontraba incómodo y notó que James y Albus tampoco se comportaban con naturalidad. Y, a decir verdad, incluso el propio Neville se daba cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Le recordaba más que nunca al Neville del colegio, tímido y torpe, siempre sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

La visita no duró mucho, pero al día siguiente Neville le mandó una lechuza pidiéndole hablar con él a solas. Harry la leyó en su despacho, preguntándose qué querría. Seguía sin demasiadas ganas de verlo en ese momento, pero era uno de sus mejores amigos y al final le contestó, aceptando. Cuando salió de trabajar se fue a buscarlo al Caldero Chorreante. Neville estaba echándole una mano a Hannah, pero cuando lo vio entrar salió de la barra y se acercó a él.

-Hola, Harry, me alegra que hayas venido.

-Hola, ¿qué querías?

-Ven, subamos un momento.

Harry le acompañó entonces al piso superior, donde estaba la vivienda de Neville y Hannah. Andrea estaba con la abuela de Hannah, una señora de unos cien años con las mejillas coloradas como manzanas. Harry la saludó, pero Neville le hizo pasar a una pequeña salita en la que había una mesa redonda, dos butacas, una chimenea y una sillita rosa. En un rincón se veía un caballo de madera y sobre la repisa de la chimenea había varias fotos de ellos, sus familias y la niña.

Harry sentía ya una ligera curiosidad, la cosa parecía seria. Neville, desde luego, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y había empezado a evitar su mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Entonces Neville pareció armarse de valor y le miró con decisión y culpa en los ojos.

-Lo siento, Harry. Tengo la sensación de que nada de esto habría pasado si… si yo hubiera hecho las cosas de otra manera.

Harry no contestó inmediatamente. No pudo. Eran tantas las palabras que se le pasaban por la cabeza… Y la mitad de ellas no eran justas. Pero tampoco podía decirle que él no tenía nada de culpa. Por lo que había oído, eso sería mentir.

-Ginny y yo también podríamos haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, pero… Joder, Neville, ¿es verdad lo que cuentan? ¿Vas a por los Slytherin en Hogwarts? –Neville no dijo nada, sólo apartó la vista. Harry no necesitaba más respuestas-. Pero, ¿por qué? Nev, entiendo que odies a los que se metían contigo en el colegio, pero los críos que tienes ahora en clase no te han hecho nada.

-Ya lo sé, lo sé –dijo, sonando como si se lo hubieran reprochado cien veces.

-Tú no eres así.

Neville cerró los ojos un momento.

-Por lo visto, sí. Joder, Harry… Me he convertido en lo que más odiaba. –Eso parecía dolerle de veras-. Cuando los tengo delante… sólo me acuerdo de lo mal que nos trataban. De lo mal que me trataban y las pesadillas que tenía por culpa de ellos. Les tengo tanta manía que… no he sido justo con ellos. Sé que no lo he sido. Sé que he dicho cosas que no debería haber dicho. Y ahora todo esto… Nadie sabe si el crío de los Malfoy se va a recuperar y James podría ir a la cárcel. Sé que ha sido por mi culpa.

Harry suspiró. No era bueno para esas cosas. Neville tendría que haber hablado con Hermione, ella sí habría sabido qué decirle.

Por otro lado, sus palabras habían ayudado un poco a despejar el ambiente. Harry sabía que lo sentía, y eso ya era algo. Al menos reconocía las cosas. Harry había dejado de tener el impulso de gritarle.

-Oye… sé que si pudieras, cambiarías algunas cosas. A mí también me pasa. Pero… eso no puede ser. Sólo podemos cambiar el futuro. –Neville asintió-. Mira, cuando acaben las vacaciones vas a volver a Hogwarts. Tienes la oportunidad de actuar de otra manera. Intenta ser justo. Tú puedes hacerlo, Neville.

Él asintió de nuevo.

-Lo intentaré. Prometo que lo intentaré.

* * *

Después de una semana sin cambios en el estado catatónico de Scorpius, Pinetree había sugerido que lo llevaran a Malfoy manor. No necesitaba ningún tratamiento especial y en ese momento se habían quedado sin ideas. Pinetree les aseguró que él seguiría consultando viejos manuales y colegas expertos y que no se había dado por vencido aún, pero planteó que sería más cómodo para ellos tener a Scorpius de vuelta en casa.

Cassandra no había visto aún a su hermano en ese estado –no la habían dejado ir al hospital desde que había salido del coma porque era mucho peor verlo despierto que dormido- y cuando lo vio se echó a llorar, sin comprender por qué Scorpius no la reconocía ni por qué había salido del hospital sin estar curado. Draco y Astoria instalaron al niño en su habitación y dedicaron a uno de los elfos domésticos a su exclusivo servicio; ellos tenían la intención de cuidar y atender también a su hijo, pero no podían estar pendientes de él las veinticuatro horas del día durante mucho más tiempo.

Draco tenía la sensación de haber despertado de una pesadilla sólo para encontrarse sumergido en otra mayor. Scorpius en casa tenía un carácter definitivo que le helaba los huesos, pero había prometido no resignarse y estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa. Ni él ni nadie. Todos estaban hablando ya de libros a los que se podía recurrir, libros que no solían estar aprobados por las autoridades, y de contactos que podían ponerles también en contacto con expertos de dudosa reputación. Pinetree ya se habría dirigido a alguno de ellos, pero por probar no perdían nada. La actitud de su padre, el modo en que su cara se mantenía fría e inexpresiva delante de Scorpius, hacía que Draco comprendiera que estaba pensando en matar a uno de los hijos de Potter. A James, probablemente. La perspectiva sólo despertaba su indiferencia. No podía sentir compasión por nadie que no fuera Scorpius.

Y no podían quedarse en Inglaterra. No podían vivir allí y cruzarse con los Potter o los Weasley sin volverse locos. Y tampoco podían marcharse a empezar de cero en otro sitio sin hacer nada. A Draco no le habría importado partir del país dejando tras de sí centenares de familias tan rotas de dolor como la suya. La victoria de los Potter sería una victoria pírrica.

Había varios países en los que una familia en sus circunstancias y con su dinero sería bien acogida. En Liberia había una numerosa comunidad internacional de magos que se habían pasado de la raya y habían podido escapar de la justicia; Blaise decía que su madre ya se había comprado una propiedad allí. En el Pacífico, dos islas protegidas por sendos Fidelius permitían a antiguos criminales de guerra de todas las partes del globo pasar sus días tomando el sol y bebiendo cócteles. En Corea del Norte, un generoso soborno y la comunidad mágica del país les abriría las puertas de par en par. No era la clase de vida que había imaginado para él y Astoria y mucho menos para Cassandra, pero se adaptaría. Y un buen matrimonio podía devolver a la niña a Europa, si era lo que quería.

Draco también habló con los periodistas aquella tarde, quienes llevaban intentando conseguir palabras de algún Malfoy desde que se había descubierto la verdadera naturaleza del ataque de James Potter. No fue una rueda de prensa explosiva. Estaba demasiado cansado y desmoralizado para ser venenoso y, de todos modos, sabía que debía medir sus palabras. Eran los Malfoy, después de todo, y Harry Potter seguía siendo el Salvador del mundo mágico. Por mucho horror que despertara el robo de la magia, la gente no iba a olvidar eso fácilmente.

Hubo una pequeña discusión sobre si Scorpius se uniría a ellos durante la cena. Podía mantenerse sentado sobre una silla, al fin y al cabo, y su elfo le daría la papilla. Pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que eso sólo iba a convertir la cena en una agonía: necesitaban tiempo para acostumbrarse a los cambios. Scorpius cenó entonces en su cuarto y después, los demás se reunieron en el comedor. Todos intentaban mantener la compostura por Cassandra, pero Draco se preguntó cómo iban a poder soportarlo.

* * *

Un par de días después, por la tarde, Draco estaba dejándose los ojos en la diminuta letra de un códice persa sobre pociones curativas. En realidad sólo sabía algo de árabe clásico, así que se ayudaba de un grueso diccionario. Cada línea costaba una eternidad de descifrar. Entonces uno de los elfos apareció a su lado en la biblioteca y le dijo que había un hombre en la puerta preguntando por él.

-Dice que se llama profesor Zhou, amo.

Draco reconoció inmediatamente el nombre y se preguntó, sorprendido, qué podía querer de ellos el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. ¿Preguntar por Scorpius? Lo correcto habría sido ponerse antes en contacto con ellos, mandarles una lechuza. Claro que los profesores de esa asignatura, a juzgar por lo que Draco había visto, no destacaban por tener unos modales ejemplares.

Aun así, Scorpius le apreciaba y Draco fue al vestíbulo para recibirlo y averiguar qué quería. Su padre estaba ya allí, ejerciendo de anfitrión con mucha menos gracia que su madre; parecía pensar que Zhou podía albergar malas intenciones y que, en todo caso, un profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no era un invitado lo bastante digno para su mansión. A Draco le sorprendió darse cuenta de que, a pesar de eso, el profesor parecía más que cómodo en su compañía; eso era algo que algunos íntimos amigos de su padre todavía no habían conseguido hacer.

-Profesor Zhou –saludó Draco, tendiéndole la mano.

-Señor Malfoy, encantado de saludarlo –dijo Zhou, estrechándosela. Iba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una casaca verde oscuro de factura sencilla y al hombro llevaba una gastada mochila de cuero.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarle? Me temo que este no es un buen momento.

El profesor suspiró comprensivamente.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es terrible que haya pasado todo esto. Pero no me habría atrevido a presentarme así, sin avisar, si no hubiera sido absolutamente necesario. Dígame, señor Malfoy, ¿hay un lugar en el que podamos hablar?

Draco le hizo pasar a una de las salitas, decorada en distintos tonos de verde y ocre. Zhou se sentó en una de las sillas y dejó la mochila en el suelo.

-¿Quiere tomar algo?

-Quizás después. Esto es importante, señor Malfoy. Un colega mío, gran experto en Pociones, me mencionó una antigua poción china que podría solucionar el problema de su hijo. Entonces me puse en contacto con viejos amigos míos en China expertos en medimagia y afortunadamente uno de ellos ha sido capaz de localizar la fórmula. –Zhou rebuscó en sus bolsillos y le tendió un papel-. Aquí la tiene.

Draco, boquiabierto y con el corazón irradiando esperanza, cogió el papel y empezó a leer. Cuando terminó, tenía una idea bastante precisa de por qué había caído en desuso.

-Esto es casi magia negra –dijo, mirándolo con reserva. Scorpius, Blaise y los demás lo pintaban como si fuera primo hermano del arco-iris y los bebés unicornio; lo último que podía haber imaginado de él, aun sin conocerlo, era aquello.

-Casi –puntualizó él, sonriendo plácidamente-. Es una palabra muy poderosa.

-¿Quién le ha hablado de esta poción? Ha dicho que era un colega suyo experto en Pociones.

-Así es.

-¿Puede decirme su nombre?

Zhou vaciló un par de segundos.

-Él me dijo que usted podía tener dudas, si sabía quién era.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién es? No puedo fiarme de cualquiera, profesor.

Zhou dio un pequeño suspiro de resignación.

-Es el profesor Snape.

_Continuará_


	26. Chapter 26 La poción del Tigre y el Loto

**NdA** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^

Capítulo 26 **La poción del Tigre y el Loto**

Draco se sentía como si de pronto no supiera qué era verdad y qué era mentira.

-Snape está muerto.

-El cuadro del profesor Snape –puntualizó Zhou.

A Draco le latía el corazón a mil por hora. Snape… Snape le había dado esa poción, la poción del Tigre y el Loto, de la que no había oído hablar en su vida, a Zhou. ¿Por qué? ¿Podía fiarse de él?

-¿Y por qué iba él a hacer algo así?

-Parecía bastante preocupado por Scorpius –dijo, sonando sorprendido-. Mire, señor Malfoy, sé que pasaron ciertas cosas durante la guerra, pero a mí pareció que el profesor Snape sólo quiere ayudar. Él está convencido de que la poción puede curar a su hijo, y el experto en Pociones de mi país que consiguió encontrar la fórmula también piensa que puede funcionar. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Draco leyó las instrucciones de nuevo intentando olvidarse de Snape. Las pociones siempre le habían gustado, y en aquellos largos meses sin varita tras la guerra, elaborarlas había sido la única manera de sentirse mago. Nunca había dejado de leer y aprender más sobre ellas, incluso había inventado unas cuantas, y su mente estaba analizando la fórmula con una agilidad y una precisión que no había vuelto a sentir desde que había pasado lo de Scorpius. Sangre de la familia para llamar a la magia ancestral, uñas de gryndilow para preparar un trance, hígado de dragón, hechizos curativos de apoyo… Draco nunca había visto nada así, pero entendía cuál era el propósito de la poción, cómo funcionaba. Y su instinto le decía que podía funcionar.

Scorpius…

-¿Tiene la versión original?

-¿Sabe leer chino?

-No soy un experto, pero me sentiría más tranquilo echándole un vistazo.

Zhou asintió y le dio un nuevo papel. Draco comparó ambas versiones y decidió que, hasta donde él sabía, no había ningún error de traducción.

-Será un placer ayudarle a preparar la poción si lo necesita, señor Malfoy. El proceso de fabricación requiere un par de hechizos que son bastante habituales en China, pero que me temo que poca gente conoce aquí en Gran Bretaña.

Draco alzó la vista del papel.

-¿Por qué está haciendo esto? –preguntó, sin pensarlo.

Zhou pareció sorprenderse de nuevo.

-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Lo que le ha pasado a Scorpius es terrible. No sabe cuánto me alegré cuando oí que en China podía existir un remedio para él. Fue una suerte poder localizar el remedio tan rápido; ahora sólo falta seguir teniendo suerte y que funcione.

Draco lo miró un momento y asintió con un gesto de agradecimiento. Tenía que intentarlo, debía intentarlo. Ya pensaría en Snape más adelante. Ahora sólo importaba Scorpius.

-En casa tenemos casi todos los ingredientes. Hay un par que puedo conseguir hoy mismo, pero esto… sangre de yingui… Me suena vagamente, pero no creo haberlo visto en toda mi vida.

-Oh, espere…

Entonces Zhou abrió la vieja bolsa de cuero que había dejado a sus pies y extrajo una jaula de madera. Dentro estaba una criatura que Draco no había visto nunca, pero entre eso y el nombre, ató cabos.

-Claro, los yingui. Scorpius y Morrigan estuvieron una temporada mencionándolos en todas sus cartas.

Zhou le dirigió al animal una mirada de lástima y resignación.

-No me gusta la idea de matarlo, pero… es necesario, si queremos traer a Scorpius de vuelta.

A Draco no podía importarle menos el animal.

-Si traemos a Scorpius de vuelta, yo personalmente le compraré una docena de yinguis.

Pero Zhou meneó la cabeza y acarició al bicho por los barrotes.

-Ninguno de los doce sería éste. Y precisamente por eso, el sacrificio de su vida es tan poderoso, ¿no le parece?

Draco iba a decir que sí simplemente por seguirle la corriente, pero el estudioso de Pociones que había dentro de él le hizo parar y reconocer la verdad de sus palabras. Si él mismo despreciaba el sacrificio que suponía la muerte de ese yingui, estaría devaluando su valor, restándole poder a la magia.

-Sí, tiene razón.-Pensó en la poción; debía comenzarse a medianoche y Draco no veía razones para esperar-. ¿Le viene bien si la realizamos esta misma noche?

Zhou sonrió un poco.

-No esperaba otra cosa.

* * *

A las once y media, Draco bajó con Zhou al sótano. Su madre les habría acompañado, pero él prefería que no hubiera distracciones. A veces, demasiadas personas alrededor de un caldero podían molestarse unas a otras sin querer. Todo estaba prácticamente listo: el fuego encendido, los ingredientes y utensilios dispuestos ordenadamente sobre la mesa de madera.

Draco miró con creciente curiosidad al hombre que tenía delante. Nunca había visto a nadie comportarse de una manera tan natural con ellos nada más conocerlos, y mucho menos después de la guerra. Como poco, guardaban las distancias hasta que se iban conociendo mejor. A Draco, de hecho, le parecía el comportamiento normal. Pero Zhou era distinto. Se mostraba tan a gusto con ellos como si los conociera de toda la vida.

A pesar de su curiosidad, fue Zhou quien hizo la primera pregunta.

-¿Cuándo empezó a aprender chino?

-Hace muchos años. Tenía demasiado tiempo libre y lo ocupé con pociones e idiomas extranjeros.

-Scorpius me contó una vez que habían viajado mucho.-Draco asintió-. Eso está bien… Viajar ayuda a veces a ver las cosas bajo otro punto de vista. A mí también me gusta mucho viajar. Tienen ustedes un país fascinante.

-¿Le gusta Inglaterra?

-Sí, mucho. Aunque admito que tengo ciertos problemas con su dieta.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa desganada. Todos los extranjeros se quejaban de lo mismo.

-Sí, nuestro país no es famoso por su gastronomía.

Los dos siguieron charlando de cosas sin importancia hasta que faltaron sólo unos minutos para medianoche; entonces se colocaron junto al caldero, que ya estaba sobre el fuego. Draco intercambió una mirada con Zhou para ver si estaba listo. Le había dicho a sus padres y a Astoria que Snape tenía que ver con la poción; ellos simplemente le habían preguntado si él creía que podía funcionar. Y la respuesta a eso era sí.

El reloj que había en el laboratorio empezó a dar las doce campanadas y justo cuando sonaba la última, Draco empezó a verter medio litro de agua con esencia de violetas en el caldero. Inmediatamente después echó polvo de alas de escarabajo y mientras esperaba a que hirviera, él y Zhou prepararon las raíces de asfódelo, que tenían que estar recién machacadas y venían a continuación.

Durante más de una hora, los dos estuvieron trabajando en la poción del Tigre y el Loto, concentrados y precisos; después, cuando ya habían creado una base estable que debían dejar fermentar cuarenta y cinco minutos, Draco asomó la cabeza por la puerta para pedirle a los elfos zumo de calabaza y algo de comer. Cuando el elfo apareció un par de minutos después, entró la bandeja al laboratorio de pociones.

-Dígame, señor Malfoy –dijo Zhou, escogiendo una de las pastas-, ¿sabía usted que su hijo y Albus Potter eran tan amigos?

-Sabía que no se llevaban mal, pero no que estuvieran tan unidos como al parecer están –contestó Draco, con cautela.

-Imagino que ha tenido que ser una sorpresa. En Hogwarts, desde luego, todos actuaban como si el cielo fuera a caerse en algún momento.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-Digamos que si este remedio tiene éxito y Scorpius despierta, será lo primero que le preguntaré.

-Yo creo que es porque los dos sienten el peso de su apellido.-Draco entrecerró los ojos, súbitamente a la defensiva-. Disculpe, señor Malfoy, no pretendía ponerle nervioso. Es simplemente que, por orgullosos que se sientan de sus familias, se nota que los dos quieren ser ellos mismos. Y a ninguno de los dos les gusta realmente toda esa enemistad entre Casas. Eso ha tenido que influir.

-Puede ser –dijo Draco, a quien no le gustaba el tema-. Pero creo que ha quedado demostrado que cuanto más separados estén los Malfoy de los Potter, mejor. Nunca debimos mandar a Scorpius a Hogwarts.

Zhou asintió, comprensivo.

-Ustedes no sabían que iba a pasar esto.

-¿Bromea? Si hubiéramos imaginado que alguien podía llegar tan lejos en Hogwarts ni siquiera habríamos vuelto a Inglaterra.

Ni siquiera podía sentirse culpable y pensar que todo había pasado por sus errores durante la guerra. Si Scorpius hubiera sido agredido por algún pariente de alguna de las víctimas de Voldemort ahora estaría retorciéndose de culpa. Pero no, había sido sólo un crío de mierda que no podía soportar haber perdido la snitch. Merlín, él se había hartado a perder la snitch frente a Potter y jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza robarle la magia.

-Confiemos en que nuestro remedio funcione.

Los dos estuvieron charlando un rato más hasta que llegó el momento de ponerse de nuevo manos a la obra. La poción tenía un aspecto ligeramente grumoso y era de color gris; poco prometedor, pero se suponía que ese debía ser su aspecto. Aquella nueva etapa debía iniciarla Zhou con uno de los hechizos que Draco no conocía. Un rayo verde, casi del color del Avada Kedavra, salió de su varita y creó un torbellino sobre el caldero que duró cinco o seis segundos y desapareció sin más. Cuando Draco volvió a mirar, el líquido de la poción se había aclarado.

Con mano firme, Draco cogió un puñal plateado y colocó su brazo izquierdo sobre el caldero.

-Invoco a la magia de la sangre de la familia Malfoy –dijo, en el dialecto antiguo que indicaba la fórmula. No lo conocía, pero Zhou le había dicho cómo pronunciarlo y qué significaban.

Entonces, respiró hondo y sin más se hizo un largo corte en el brazo lo bastante hondo para que la sangre empezara a caer abundantemente sobre la poción. El dolor era bastante fuerte, pero Draco los había sufrido peores y habría vuelto a pasar por todos ellos con tal de recuperar a Scorpius. Se necesitaba una buena cantidad de sangre y Draco la dejó correr hasta estar seguro de que ya era suficiente. Después retiró el brazo herido. No podía curarlo aún porque un Episkeyo en aquel momento podía estropear el delicado equilibrio mágico de la poción, pero había dejado preparada unas vendas con loción cicatrizante y se las colocó rápidamente; ya se curaría en más profundidad después.

Draco podía empezar a notar ahora la magia que burbujeaba dentro del caldero. Tenía ese deje ligeramente oxidado que la magia de sangre dejaba siempre tras de sí. Al añadir dos medidas de raíces de mandrágora pulverizadas, esa sensación se intensificó por un momento, pero fue disminuyendo a medida que un humo más espeso que el de la simple cocción empezó a salir de la poción. Zhou tosió un poco, pero Draco se enganchó a toser cada vez más y más fuerte. Los ejercicios, pensó, doblado por la cintura y con la sensación de que iba a terminar vomitando sus dañados pulmones. No había hecho sus ejercicios desde que había pasado lo de Scorpius y sus pulmones empezaban a resentirse. Incapaz de continuar, se alejó del caldero mientras le hacía una seña desesperada a Zhou para que añadiera la gota de lágrimas de fénix y removiera el resultado tal y como especificaba las instrucciones.

Draco se alejó, dándole la espalda al caldero, y siguió tosiendo sin parar. Casi no podía ni respirar. Entonces oyó a Zhou diciendo algo y de pronto notó sus manos presionando en dos puntos de su espalda. La sensación de ahogo disminuyó al instante y Draco fue capaz al menos de dar unos pasos vacilantes hacia una de las estanterías, buscar entre los frascos de las pociones y tomar una generosa dosis de su antigua medicina. En unos segundos su ataque de tos había pasado. Recuperando la respiración –y esperaba que algo de compostura también –se reunió con Zhou junto al caldero con la cara aún roja y restos de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias –dijo, cogiendo el siguiente ingrediente.

-Esa tos no suena muy bien, señor Malfoy. ¿Le ha visto un medimago?

Draco asintió ausentemente; el hecho de que sus pulmones estaban dañados desde la guerra no era algo de dominio público y él quería que siguiera siendo así. Y tenía su propia curiosidad, pero estaban a punto de empezar una etapa delicada de la poción, así que tendría que esperar.

* * *

Pasadas las tres, hicieron una nueva pausa. Draco estaba muy cansado: era tarde, había dormido quizás doce horas en los últimos diez días y ahora, además, estaba más débil aún por la pérdida de sangre.

Al otro lado de la puerta del laboratorio, un elfo esperaba con más comida.

-Los amos quieren saber si todo va bien, amo Draco.

-Según lo previsto.

Draco aprovechó que estaba fuera del laboratorio para curarse del todo la herida del brazo izquierdo y después volvió con la bandeja junto a Zhou. Tenían que esperar veinte minutos, remover diez veces el contenido del caldero en el sentido opuesto al de las agujas del reloj, dejarlo reposar otros veinte minutos, remover quince veces en sentido contrario y esperar veinte minutos más. Zhou cogió un sandwitch; Draco, más sediento que hambriento, se bebió un vaso entero de zumo de calabaza de golpe.

-Profesor, eso que me ha hecho en la espalda cuando estaba tosiendo… ¿también sabe medimagia?

Él se echó a reír.

-¿Por los puntos de presión? Sí, es una técnica milenaria china que equivale más o menos a sus palmaditas en la espalda. –Meneó la cabeza-. No, todo el mundo sabe hacerlo, especialmente los que tienen hijos.

-¿Usted tiene hijos?

Hubo una chispa triste en los ojos de Zhou y Draco se dio cuenta de que había tocado un punto delicado sin pretenderlo.

-Tengo uno, Chow. Es algo más mayor que usted; de hecho, mi nieto más pequeño está a punto de terminar sus estudios y el otro ya trabaja. Pero… también tenía una chica que ahora sería más o menos de su edad. Murió hace ya catorce años.

-Lo siento mucho. ¿Qué pasó?

Zhou bajó la vista un momento.

-¿Ha oído hablar de las revueltas de Xinjian? Fue poco después de que terminara su guerra contra Voldemort. Hubo varios altercados entre magos que querían la independencia de la provincia y magos que querían que siguiera perteneciendo a China. Mi hija, Jian creía firmemente que Xinjian debía ser independiente y quería luchar por ello. Mi esposa, que era auror, pensaba todo lo contrario. En uno de esos altercados, Jian murió. Mi esposa había estado allí y… empezó a culparse a sí misma. –Se miró las manos-. Al final se suicidó.

-Merlín… -exclamó Draco, horrorizado-. Es terrible.

Zhou asintió y permaneció callado, meditativo, durante unos segundos.

-Las cosas nos irían mejor si todos nos centráramos en las cosas realmente importantes, ¿no cree? La mayor parte de las guerras, de la violencia… son absurdas, sólo sirven para traer sufrimiento.

-Puede que sí, pero las guerras son inevitables. Y cuando uno tiene el poder de atacar a sus enemigos debe hacerlo, porque ellos también atacarán si pueden.-Su voz sonaba dura y amarga a sus propios oídos-. Es de ilusos pensar que las cosas van a ser distintas. La prueba está ahora mismo en el dormitorio de mi hijo.

Y si alguna vez había pensado otra cosa desde que la guerra había terminado, ahora parecía lejano, como si fueran las ideas de otra persona.

-Como en un ciclo sin fin que nadie rompe… -dijo Zhou, meneando la cabeza-. Supongo que todos queremos que nos ofrezcan tablas cuando vamos perdiendo, pero nadie las quiere ofrecer cuando va ganando.

-Porque es de estúpidos ofrecerlas cuando uno va ganando.

-No si lo que quiere es terminar la partida de una vez

Draco arqueó una ceja y volvió a servirse otra copa de zumo de calabaza, pensando que aquella conversación podía tomar un giro muy incómodo en cualquier momento; quizás estaba imaginándose cosas, pero tenía la impresión de que Zhou estaba preparando el terreno para sugerir que retiraran la denuncia. Retirar la denuncia… No, ni siquiera si Scorpius se recuperaba del todo. Jamás. La caída de los Potter era un espectáculo que pensaba contemplar con gusto.

Pero Zhou no dijo nada remotamente parecido. Draco sólo se relajó un poco, seguro de que Zhou lo intentaría si el remedio funcionaba.

* * *

La última etapa de la poción era la más delicada. Draco volvió a abrirse una herida profunda en el brazo mientras repetía la invocación y después de ponerse las vendas para detener la hemorragia sujetó al yingui con la mano izquierda y el cuchillo de plata con la derecha.

Draco recordaba las palabras de Zhou sobre el sacrificio y se las tomó en serio. Intentó verlo como algo más que un bicho sin importancia; lo que tenía delante era el producto de miles y miles de generaciones de yinguis lo bastante listos o veloces o afortunados para reproducirse con éxito antes de morir y su sangre y su sacrificio permitirían que Scorpius, su Scorpius, recuperara su vida. Draco le dedicó al pequeño animalito una breve y formal inclinación de cabeza, muy parecida a la que le había dedicado a Potter desde la guerra cuando lo veía, y con la misma decisión con la que se había cortado a sí mismo lo degolló sobre el caldero. La sangre empezó a manar en abundancia, salpicándole mientras él pronunciaba las palabras rituales.

El caldero empezó a vibrar y Draco notó cómo se le erizaba el vello de los brazos y de la nuca. Zhou ejecutó un complicado movimiento de varita mientras decía unas palabras en un dialecto chino que él no entendía. La poción, que se había vuelto del color de la sangre, empezó ahora a virar hacia el verde. Draco depositó el cuerpo del yingui sobre la mesa y cogió el cuerno pulverizado de graphorn para espolvorearlo sobre el caldero. Un absurdo y potente olor a lavanda se extendió de pronto por la sala; Draco notó que le picaba la nariz y tosió un poco, pero la poción que había tomado antes impidió que le diera un nuevo ataque.

Zhou hizo un nuevo hechizo; a Draco le pareció que tenía el mismo estilo que su madre, económico y elegante. Después comenzó una nueva tanda de ingredientes, todos ellos dedicados a fortalecer el dañado equilibrio de la magia de Scorpius. Había que ser extremadamente preciso: un ingrediente en el caldero un segundo antes o un segundo después, y la potencia del remedio quedaría reducida a menos de la mitad.

El amanecer estaba cerca cuando Draco, extenuado, dejó caer el último ingrediente en la poción: una gota de sangre que le habían extraído a Scorpius un rato antes de bajar al laboratorio. La gota se hundió en el centro de la poción y provocó que un tintineante brillo dorado recorriera la superficie por un momento. Cuando el brillo desapareció, la poción resultante tenía el color y la textura de la crece-huesos. A juzgar por lo que decía la receta, ése tenía que ser exactamente su aspecto.

-Bien… Creo que no está nada mal, para ser la primera vez que la hacemos –dijo Draco, que empezaba a ver las cosas un poco borrosas.

Entre los dos pasaron el contenido del caldero por un tamiz para quitarle las impurezas, y después repartieron la poción entre seis pequeños frascos de cristal.

-Deje que yo lleve algunos, señor Malfoy. Está a punto de caerse al suelo.

Draco no protestó. El elfo que había estado a su servicio toda la noche esperaba fuera pacientemente.

-Avisa a todos menos a Cassandra. La poción está lista.

El elfo sonrió de oreja a oreja y desapareció rápidamente. Draco y Zhou se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Scorpius; cuando subían las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso, su madre se reunió con ellos a mitad camino, vestida con una sencilla túnica verde que debía de haberse puesto a toda prisa para no dejarse ver en bata por ojos ajenos a la familia.

-Draco, tienes un aspecto terrible –murmuró, poniéndole la mano en la mejilla-. No sé por qué no has tomado poción reconstituyente.

-Estoy bien.

Su madre le quitó cuidadosa y firmemente los frascos de poción de las manos. Draco tampoco protestó entonces; era un esfuerzo demasiado grande y él tenía que dedicar sus últimas briznas de energía en llegar a la habitación de Scorpius y ver con sus propios ojos cómo se tomaba la primera dosis de poción. Daba igual que el efecto no fuera inmediato: tenía que ver eso para poder dormir tranquilo.

Su padre y Astoria ya estaban en el dormitorio; su mujer, sentada sobre la cama, había despertado a Scorpius. Al ver el rostro vacío de su hijo, Draco pensó que no estaba bien que Zhou lo viera así. Era un hombre simpático, un hombre maravilloso que traía remedios que podían salvar a Scorpius de un horrible destino, pero no era familia. A Scorpius no le gustaría saber que lo habían visto babeando. Pero cuando se giró a decir algo, no sabía muy bien qué, vio que no estaba en el cuarto.

-Vamos, cariño…-dijo Astoria, acercando el frasco a los labios de Scorpius. Nox, el gato de su hijo, estaba tumbado a los pies de la cama desde que su amo había vuelto del hospital y parecía observar aquel procedimiento con la misma atención que todos-. Bébetelo todo… Vuelve con nosotros, bichito.

Scorpius bebió torpemente. Draco sintió lágrimas en los ojos y luchó ferozmente por mantenerse despierto hasta que el niño se terminó la dosis. Voy a dormirme de pie, pensó. Y justo cuando se deslizaba hacia la inconsciencia sintió unos brazos fuertes y familiares que lo sujetaban y lo alzaban en el aire.

* * *

-Draco… Draco…

Draco entreabrió los ojos y vio el rostro de su mujer sobre el suyo. Astoria parecía cansada, pero había una sonrisa revoloteando en sus labios. Todo lo sucedido acudió de pronto a su memoria y la esperanza le hizo despertar de golpe.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está Scorpius?

-Está dormido. Ha estado dormido todo el rato. Pero ven a ver esto, vamos.

Draco no se molestó ni en pasar por el cuarto de baño. Fuera lo que fuera que había hecho aparecer esa insinuación de sonrisa en los labios de Astoria, quería verlo cuanto antes.

Su madre y Daphne estaban en la habitación y le recibieron con la misma expresión satisfecha de Astoria, pero la primera mirada de Draco fue para Scorpius. El niño estaba dormido, pero en vez de permanecer boca arriba, con los brazos pegados a los lados, estaba acurrucado de costado, en una postura mucho más natural, mucho más _humana_.

-Oh, gracias a Merlín –musitó, con los ojos cerrados.

-Dentro de quince minutos tenemos que darle la segunda dosis –le dijo su madre-. ¿Por qué no vas a vestirte mientras tanto?

Draco asintió, sonriente.

-¿El profesor Zhou ya se ha despertado?

-Sí, hace un rato. Está abajo con tu padre, Theo, Blaise y Cassandra.

Draco volvió a sonreír, porque sólo con ver a su hijo volver a dormir como un ser humano hacía que tuviera ganas hasta de bailar por el maldito pasillo y fue a darse una ducha rápida y a vestirse. Cuando regresó a la habitación de Scorpius, su padre y Cassandra también estaban allí.

-Buenos días, papá –dijo ella, corriendo a darle un abrazo-. ¿Has visto a Scorpius? ¡Va a ponerse bueno de verdad!

-Eso parece –dijo él, devolviéndole el abrazo y besándola en lo alto de la cabeza.

Su padre le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Bien hecho, Draco.

Astoria le lanzó una mirada de adoración y después meneó suavemente a Scorpius. Draco los observó, conteniendo el aliento. Scorpius parpadeó y los miró confusamente.

-¿Scorpius? –le llamó su madre-. ¿Scorp?

Él se giró hacia ella, pero parecía medio atontado. Aún así, esa confusión era una emoción, al fin y al cabo, y era una señal tan prometedora como que se hubiera girado hacia su madre al oírla. Astoria le dio a beber una nueva dosis de poción y Scorpius se quedó de nuevo dormido.

* * *

Fue cuando lo despertaron para su tercera dosis. Cuando sus ojos grises miraron a su madre con confusión y algo más.

-¿Mamá?

Astoria se echó a llorar y lo abrazó. Draco intentó contener las lágrimas, pero se rindió a los pocos segundos; de repente estaba sentado también en la cama, abrazándolo también, disfrutando del débil apretón del brazo de su hijo sobre su espalda. No podía creer que la pesadilla hubiera terminado, que su hijo estuviera realmente despierto de nuevo.

-Scorpius… Oh, Merlín…-Draco se separó un poco de él para mirarle la cara, ansioso por ver aquellos ojos con vida otra vez, y descubrió, un poco inquieto, que Scorpius parecía estar sufriendo por algo-. ¿Qué te pasa?

El rostro de Scorpius se contrajo como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero se sintiera demasiado mareado y aturdido para hacerlo.

-Ya no tengo magia –gimió débilmente-. James Potter me ha quitado la magia.

Draco sintió un peso frío y supersticioso en el estómago al oírlo, pero lo tranquilizó al momento.

-No, no, no te preocupes. Aún tienes tu magia, te lo juro.-Podía notarla claramente a su alrededor, como el rumor de un ruido lejano.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Se supone que la medicina que te estamos dando hará que tu magia esté perfecta, así que en cuanto tengas fuerzas, haremos un par de pruebas con la varita, ¿de acuerdo?

Scorpius asintió, medio inconsciente. Su temperatura era normal, pero parecía tan aturdido como si estuviera con cuarenta de fiebre. Draco imaginó que eso era de esperar, considerando lo grave que había estado. Pero se estaba recuperando. Scorpius se estaba recuperando. Y Draco pensó que no se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Scorpius se sentía lo bastante bien como para preguntar en tono mortificado por qué llevaba pañales y demostrar que podía ir al baño y desayunar solo. También para sentir curiosidad sobre lo que había pasado mientras había estado enfermo –él pensaba que habían sido un par de días y se quedó muy sorprendido al saber que ya habían pasado casi diez-.

-Espero que por lo menos hayan castigado a Potter. ¿Lo han castigado?

Draco dio un pequeño resoplido.

-Lo hemos _denunciado_. Y con un poco de suerte, pasará cinco años en Azkaban.

-¿Azkaban? –repitió, sorprendiéndose otra vez.

-¿Después de lo que te hizo? No fue una tontería de estudiantes, Scorpius. Cometió un delito muy serio.

Scorpius parecía bastante impresionado por aquello. Ni Draco ni Astoria querían presionarle haciéndole pensar en todas esas cosas y dejaron el tema. Lo que importaba es que se estaba recuperando, que pese a su cansancio, que lo dejó dormido menos de media hora después de haber desayunado, parecía el mismo Scorpius de siempre.

Cuando salió del cuarto con los demás para dejarlo descansar, el profesor Zhou fue a hablar con él.

-Scorpius ya está bien y yo tengo cosas que hacer en Hogwarts, sobre todo ahora que van a empezar las clases; Hagrid ha estado cuidando de mis animales, pero él ya tiene bastante trabajo, así que…

Draco insistió, todos insistieron, pero Zhou se mantuvo firme. Al final, no les quedó más remedio que acompañarlo al vestíbulo para despedirle.

-Profesor Zhou –dijo entonces su padre, con su tono más formal-, pase lo que pase con la magia de Scorpius, los Malfoy siempre le estaremos agradecidos por lo que ha hecho por él.

Zhou inclinó amablemente la cabeza.

-Ha sido un placer ser capaz de ayudar.

Su madre hizo una seña discreta y uno de los elfos apareció a su lado, portando una cajita de madera finamente labrada. Draco sabía que contenía un pequeño amuleto de jade. Ella la cogió y se la ofreció al profesor.

-Por favor, acepte este detalle como muestra de nuestro agradecimiento.

-Oh, no, señora Malfoy, no es necesario, de verdad.

-Insistimos, profesor, se lo ruego. –Él aceptó entonces el regalo-. Los Malfoy estamos en deuda con usted. Siempre será bienvenido en Malfoy manor, y si alguna vez hay algo que podamos hacer por usted, por favor, no dude en decírnoslo.

Draco vio un súbito brillo de interés en los ojos de Zhou, como si de hecho, sí hubiera algo que podían hacer por él, y supo de qué se trataba antes de que el profesor lo mirara a él directamente. Estaba más irritado consigo mismo por no haberlo visto venir que con Zhou por haber aprovechado la oportunidad.

-Hay algo que sí me gustaría que hiciera usted por mí.-Draco hizo una rígida inclinación de cabeza, instándole a seguir-. ¿Recuerda nuestra conversación sobre las tablas en el ajedrez? Sólo le pido que antes de tomar ninguna decisión, medite seriamente sobre ello. Que analice lo que puede conseguir de un modo u otro. Y sobre todo, que le pregunte a Scorpius su opinión.

Sus padres y Astoria los miraban con curiosidad y suspicacia. Draco estaba un poco descolocado, porque había estado absolutamente seguro de que Zhou iba a pedirle que retirara la denuncia.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No soy quién para obligarle a hacer nada, señor Malfoy. Sólo piénselo cuidadosamente y pregúntele a Scorpius, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco se lo quedó mirando un par de segundos, aún impresionado por su renuncia a ejercer su poder, y finalmente reaccionó y asintió.

-Claro. Haré lo que me pide, tiene mi palabra.

Zhou sonrió.

-Perfecto. Espero ver a Scorpius pronto de vuelta en Hogwarts.-Miró a Cassandra-. Y a ti el año que viene, pequeña.

-Adiós, profesor. Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermano.

Astoria llegó al extremo de darle un abrazo, pero dadas las circunstancias, no parecía incorrecto. Zhou se despidió una vez más y se Desapareció. Draco miró el espacio que había dejado, recordó al niño que dormía apaciblemente en el piso de arriba y se prometió que nunca más volvería a hablar mal de los profesores de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

_Continuará_


	27. Chapter 27 La decisión de Draco

NdA: Dedicado a todos los que este fin de semana han sufrido o todavía están sufriendo los desmanes de la naturaleza. ¡Besos y ánimos a todo el mundo!

Capítulo 27 **La decisión de Draco**

Harry remoloneaba en su despacho. Era la hora de marcharse y no podía decir que realmente tuviera nada urgente que hacer, pero la perspectiva de volver a casa no le seducía en absoluto.

James y Albus se pasaban prácticamente todo el día metidos en sus cuartos. El curso escolar se reanudaba en dos días, pero el primero no podía asistir, dada su situación legal, y el segundo se negaba a hacerlo. Había suplicado no ir: decía que quería quedarse en casa y saber qué pasaba con James. Harry imaginó que la idea de estar tan lejos mientras su hermano era juzgado le ponía muy nervioso y Albus había recibido finalmente permiso para quedarse con ellos, al menos hasta que terminara el juicio.

Pero el problema era Ginny. Su preocupación la había vuelto prácticamente irracional y la situación entre ellos era pésima. No habían vuelto a gritarse, pero se hablaban con la frialdad de dos extraños y él pasaba ahora todas las noches en el cuarto de invitados como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. Y no era sólo su mal humor. Harry aún no había olvidado lo de Fred y no paraba de preguntarse si eso era algo que ella siempre había estado pensando, si en el fondo lo culpaba por la muerte de su hermano. La idea no parecía tan absurda, ahora que saltaba a la vista que Ginny lo estaba haciendo responsable a él de los problemas de James.

Era como si se hubiera abierto una brecha entre ellos que se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande. Y Harry se había dado cuenta ya de que había empezado incluso antes de que James desgraciara a Scorpius Malfoy; eso sólo había precipitado las cosas. Una parte de él lanzaba señales de alarma, advirtiéndole de que en cualquier momento cruzaría un punto sin retorno, que debía pararse y reflexionar y decidir si realmente quería seguir adelante. Pero no podía conseguir que le importara. Cuando pensaba en Ginny no veía a la chica de la que se había enamorado, sino una dura desconocida con la que no sentía deseos de hablar.

Al final, pensando sobre todo en James, Albus y Lily, se puso en pie y se dispuso a salir del despacho. Justo cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Teddy al otro lado, y la sorpresa le hizo dar un respingo.

-¡Teddy!

Su ahijado sonrió.

-Qué bien que te encuentro, tío Harry. Mis amigos de San Mungo acaban de avisarme por Red Flú. No te vas a creer lo que ha pasado: ¡Scorpius Malfoy se ha recuperado!

Harry sintió cómo un peso insoportable abandonaba su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?

-Nadie sabe muy bien aún lo que ha pasado. En San Mungo dicen que los Malfoy intentaron un antiguo ritual por su cuenta. Pero bueno, el caso es que el niño está perfectamente. Recuperándose y todo eso, pero se pondrá bien.

Harry sonrió.

-Gracias a Dios…

Eran noticias fantásticas para todos, no sólo para los Malfoy. El Wizengamot no sería tan duro con James, éste no se sentiría tan culpable y Albus se animaría al saber que su amigo iba a recuperarse. De pronto, estaba impaciente por llegar a casa y dar la buena noticia. No se había sentido tan optimista en días, tan ligero. Al menos habían evitado lo peor.

* * *

Albus estaba radiante de felicidad.

-¿Scorpius se va a poner bien? ¿De verdad? ¿Y va a volver a Hogwarts?

-Bueno, va a ponerse bien, pero no sé si sus padres lo enviarán a Hogwarts.

Harry miró a su hijo mayor, que tenía los ojos cerrados y había lanzado un sonoro y tembloroso suspiro de alivio, y fue a darle un abrazo.

-¿Y James ya no va a ir a la cárcel? –preguntó Lily, contenta.

Ginny contestó antes que él.

-Ahora que el niño ya está bien, espero que tengan la decencia de retirar la denuncia.

Si lo hubiera dicho de otra manera, con otras palabras, Harry podría haber simpatizado con ella. Él también albergaba esa pequeñísima esperanza ahora, aunque sabía lo improbable que era. Ginny, sin embargo, seguía pensando que los Malfoy se lo debían. Y si por algún milagro la retiraran, ella simplemente diría que es lo mínimo que podían hacer_,_ comprendió, disgustado.

-Ya veremos. De todos modos –continuó, dirigiéndose a Lily-, ahora que Scorpius va a ponerse bien, el tribunal no será tan duro con James.

-¡Voy a escribirle! –anunció Albus.

-Espera, Albus… -le detuvo Harry-. Hijo, no puedes escribirle hasta que no hayan juzgado a tu hermano.

Ginny apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada. Ya habían tenido una discusión al respecto unos días atrás y Harry ya le había dejado claro que si por algún milagro Scorpius se recuperaba y él y Albus querían seguir siendo amigos, no se meterían.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no es una buena idea. Sin querer, podrías escribir algo en tu carta que perjudicara a James en el Wizengamot, por ejemplo. Sé que tienes ganas de hablar con Scorpius y todo eso, pero prométenos que esperarás un poco más, ¿vale?

Albus asintió, un poco despagado.

-Está bien.

Harry le revolvió el pelo. No creía que esa amistad tuviera muchas posibilidades de éxito con todo lo que había pasado, pero casi esperaba, por el bien de Albus, que Scorpius estuviera dispuesto a intentarlo.

* * *

Draco había pensado.

Su instinto le ordenaba atacar, ahora que estaba en posición de hacerlo. Era vengarse por todas las humillaciones que había recibido de mano de Potter y los Weasley. Era ver ese maldito apellido arrastrado por el fango. La prensa ya había ido a por Potter otras veces, pero en esta ocasión, todas las acusaciones serían ciertas y ellos lo sabrían. Nada de ir por ahí con la cabeza bien alta, a no ser que consideraran que no había nada de despreciable en atacar a un Malfoy, y tal y como eran, _eso_ tampoco le habría sorprendido.

Rookwood le había informado de cuál era el ambiente en el Wizengamot. Muchos habían considerado la condena a cinco años mientras el estado de Scorpius había sido tan grave, pero ahora que ya estaba claro que iba a recuperarse del todo, magia incluida, estaban rebajando sus opiniones. No mucho, porque se trataba de un intento de robar la magia, después de todo, pero podían mandar a James a Azkaban un par de años y dejarlo dos o tres sin varita.

El propio Draco, ahora que Scorpius estaba sano y salvo, no necesitaba ya ver a los Potter agonizando de dolor. El plan de devolver hijo por hijo y huir del país se había anulado. En lo que a él respectaba, incluso podían condenar a James a cinco años sin varita y no hacerle pisar la cárcel. Era el juicio lo que quería, un castigo, la humillación.

Con el apellido Potter desprestigiado, ¿en qué posición quedaría Shacklebolt? Bullard las estaba mandando envenenadas desde que todo eso había empezado. El actual ministro aún gozaba del apoyo de la mayoría de miembros del Wizengamot, pero esa mayoría iba menguando cada día.

¿Y cuáles eran las ventajas de retirar la denuncia, de ofrecer tablas cuando iba ganando claramente?

La primera respuesta de Draco había sido "ninguna": la idea iba en contra de todo lo que creía. Pero había prometido considerarlo cuidadosamente y pensaba honrar la promesa hecha al hombre que había salvado la vida de Scorpius.

La segunda respuesta fue que si retiraba la denuncia, Potter estaría en deuda con él. Ahora sería él quién podría restregarle las cosas por la cara. Se acabó lo de mirarlo por encima del hombro.

Draco había empezado a considerar ese escenario con mayor interés. Su imagen pública aún mejoraría más, porque quedaría como un gesto muy noble. Gente que podría resentirse con él si mandaba al hijo de su héroe favorito a Azkaban tendría que callarse la boca. Scorpius y Cassandra estarían más seguros ante posibles represalias. Y al pensar en la seguridad de sus hijos, se acordó de algo que le había dicho Zhou aquella noche. Mandar a James Potter a Azkaban sólo traería más mala sangre entre sus familias; era fácil imaginar, dentro de otros veinte años, a una nueva generación Weasley, Potter y Malfoy mirándose como enemigos. ¿Quién sabe qué pasaría entonces?

¿Era eso lo que Zhou había querido que entendiera? ¿Que podía parar aquello, si quería? La idea sonaba estremecedoramente Hufflepuff, pero Draco no era idiota. Sabía lo que era una guerra y ahora sabía lo que se sentía viendo a su hijo a punto de morir. No quería esas cosas en su vida. Nunca más.

Draco suspiró, no muy convencido del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. ¿Qué pensaría Astoria? ¿Qué iba a decirles a sus padres, considerando que habían pasado los últimos días dando los primeros pasos hacia el asesinato de uno de los hijos de los Potter? Y no era como si a él le hubiera horrorizado la idea, precisamente. Nunca se había considerado muy por encima del "si me la haces, me la pagas".

Por último, estaba Scorpius. Zhou le había dicho que tuviera en cuenta su opinión. ¿Qué podía querer? ¿Venganza? ¿Un gesto de buena voluntad hacia Albus?

Draco decidió ir a hablar con él. Scorpius aún estaba guardando reposo; Pinetree decía que en un par de días estaría como nuevo y pronto podría volver a Hogwarts. Eso era algo que Scorpius sí había dejado claro ya, que quería regresar. Los alumnos ya habían terminado sus vacaciones de Pascua y según Blaise, los Gryffindor, Weasleys incluidos, estaban comportándose con una humildad desacostumbrada. Y ahora que Scorpius se estaba recuperando, los Slytherin no deseaban asesinar a los Gryffindor. Había muchas malas miradas, pero ese ambiente de violencia inminente que había reinado en Hogwarts antes de las vacaciones había terminado ya. Draco ya lo había hablado con Astoria, así que cuando Scorpius estuviera lo bastante recuperado, harían un viaje rápido al continente para comprarle una varita nueva –la suya ya no le obedecía bien por culpa del Expelliarmus de James Potter- y volvería al colegio.

Cassandra estaba con su hermano; los dos jugaban tranquilamente a las cartas. Draco esperó a que terminara la partida y después le pidió a su hija que los dejara solos. Scorpius lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?

-Quería hablar contigo de una cosa. De James Potter. –Scorpius frunció ligeramente el ceño al oír su nombre-. Escucha, he estado pensando en la denuncia, en Azkaban. ¿Es realmente lo que tú quieres? ¿Qué harías tú, si fuera tu decisión?

Scorpius bajó la vista para ocultar la expresión de sus ojos y se quedó callado un buen rato, pensando.

-Mandarlo a Azkaban –dijo al final.

Pero su voz sonaba insegura y no le miraba a la cara, así que Draco tuvo dudas.

-¿Seguro? ¿O sólo lo dices porque crees que es lo que nosotros queremos hacer?-Tal y como sospechaba, Scorpius se encogió de hombros-. Vamos, Scorpius, ya tienes casi trece años. Di lo que tengas que decir.

Su hijo volvió a quedarse callado unos segundos y después, por fin, le miró directamente a la cara.

-¿Es verdad que sabéis que Al y yo somos amigos?

-Al… -repitió Draco, encontrando un poco desconcertante la familiaridad del diminutivo. Que supiera que ellos sabían lo de Albus Potter era menos extraño, ya que al día siguiente de haber despertado, Scorpius ya había empezado a recibir cartas de Damon, Morrigan y los demás, y ellos debían de estar al tanto de casi todos los chismes gracias a sus padres-. Sí, sí que lo sabemos.

-¿Y es verdad que vio lo que había pasado y se lo dijo al profesor Zabini?

-Sí.

Scorpius asintió lentamente.

-No quiero volver a Hogwarts y que… y que James esté allí, eso seguro. Pero tampoco quiero que vaya a Azkaban. ¿Podríamos hacerlo así?

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero que lo hagas sólo para que Albus Potter no se enfade contigo.

-No, es lo que quiero.

Esta vez, Scorpius hablaba con seguridad y Draco lo aceptó como su respuesta definitiva. Y ahora que la tenía, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Mientras lo decidía, intentó ganar tiempo preguntándole algo que le había rondado todo el rato por la cabeza desde que Blaise le había contado lo de Albus.

-Scorpius, ¿por qué sois amigos?

Su hijo volvió a encogerse de hombros, con una sonrisa incómoda. Draco supuso que aún era demasiado pequeño para explicar bien esas cosas o para pensar siquiera que uno era amigo de alguien por alguna razón en concreto.

-No sé… Es que me cae muy bien. Nos lo pasamos bien juntos y me río con él. Albus no es como su hermano, no va por ahí creyéndose lo mejor de Hogwarts. Y nunca habla mal de los Slytherin.

-¿No?

-No, qué va. Ya ni siquiera le cae demasiado bien Longbottom, porque se mete con nosotros, sobre todo conmigo.-Se mordió los labios un momento-. No pasa nada porque seamos amigos, ¿verdad?

Draco conocía bien a su hijo y sabía lo que significaba el brillo cálido de sus ojos cuando hablaba de ese niño. Y ciertamente él estaba formalmente obligado hacia Albus Potter; incluso le intrigaba un poco. Pero la idea de Scorpius cerca de los Potter y los Weasley le repugnaba profundamente y Astoria tampoco veía esa amistad con muy buenos ojos.

-Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

-Papá… -protestó.

-Scorpius, no hace falta discutir esto ahora.-Se puso de pie-. Tengo que ir a hablar con tu madre. Descansa un poco y así podrás bajar a cenar con nosotros.

* * *

Astoria lo miraba como si dudara acerca de su salud mental.

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?-Draco asintió y ella meneó la cabeza-. No, Draco… Se lo merece. Se merece ir a Azkaban.

-Ya sé que se lo merece.

-Scorpius podría haber muerto. Podría ser un squib.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero Astoria… piénsalo, por favor. Es lo mejor para Scorpius y Cassandra. Sabes que lo es. Además, todo este asunto ya le ha hecho mucho daño político a Shacklebolt; si retiramos la denuncia, eso también serán puntos a nuestro favor. Y será bueno para nuestra reputación, lo cual significa que los niños tendrán menos problemas… Y me gustaría ver a los Potter tratar de mirarnos por encima del hombro _ahora_.

Ella meditó un poco y Draco aguardó expectantemente su decisión.

-¿Es lo que Scorpius quiere? –preguntó, un poco a regañadientes.

-Si él quisiera verlo en Azkaban, tú y yo no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

Astoria volvió a quedarse pensativa.

-Bueno, tal y como lo planteas, entiendo lo que quieres decir. Scorpius está bien, así que…

Así que podemos pensar en otras cosas, completó Draco mentalmente. Estaba claro que la había convencido, pero Draco sabía que Astoria era pan comido comparada con sus padres. Ella le acompañó a hablar con ellos a continuación, pues en estos casos era mejor presentar un frente unido: aunque no necesitaban su aprobación, la vida en la mansión sería mucho más fácil para todos si estaban de acuerdo en algo así.

Sus padres estaban en otra salita; Draco supuso que Cassandra estaría por ahí con algún elfo doméstico. Su madre estaba poniendo al día la correspondencia y su padre hacía el crucigrama de El Profeta.

-Draco, seis letras, empieza por H, "criatura monstruosa".

-Hagrid.-Al fin y al cabo, ahora era guardabosques, no profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, podía seguir hablando mal de él.

Su padre rió entre dientes.

-Debería valer, pero supongo que no es esa.

Draco pensó unos segundos.

-¿Hirtik?-Se la deletreó.

-¿Eso existe? –preguntó su madre.

-Es de origen turco, es lo único que recuerdo.-Suspiró mentalmente-. Tenemos que hablar con vosotros de una cosa.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada difícil de descifrar.

-¿De qué se trata? –dijo su madre, dejando la pluma sobre la mesa y cruzando las manos formalmente en su regazo.

Draco empezó a explicarles a sus padres por qué creía que debían sorprender a todo el mundo y retirar la demanda. Ellos escucharon un par de minutos, pero después su padre le interrumpió, visiblemente disgustado.

-Basta, Draco. Sé que has pasado por unos momentos muy duros, pero eso no te da derecho a dar semejantes muestras de _debilidad_.-Pronunció la palabra como si fuera un insulto; Draco sabía que para él, lo era-. ¿Acaso quieres que crean que tienes miedo de sus represalias? Cuando tienes a tu enemigo acorralado no te apartas y le das tiempo para que se recupere: lo machacas hasta quedar seguro de que jamás volverá a ser una amenaza para ti.

-Bueno, por suerte nuestros enemigos no hicieron eso con nosotros después de la guerra –replicó Draco, casi sin pensar.

-Su necesidad de considerarse buenas personas es su punto débil, no el nuestro –replicó a su vez su padre, secamente-. Y te recuerdo que la suavidad de nuestras condenas no fue solamente producto de su benevolencia.

Draco miró a su madre, que aún no había dicho nada, preguntándose si también se opondría a la idea.

-¿Por qué quieres privarnos del placer de ver a los Potter pasar por ese juicio?-preguntó entonces ella-. ¿Has olvidado cómo nos miraban durante los nuestros?

En aquella época, el ministerio había sido un hervidero de actividad y se habían cruzado varias veces con ellos. Resultaba difícil elegir qué había sido más aborrecible: la burlona satisfacción de la comadreja, el odio del resto de los Weasley, la virtuosa superioridad de Granger o la lástima mezclada con desprecio de Potter. Probablemente esto último, ya que a Draco nunca le había importado que le odiaran y le importaba aún menos lo que la sangresucia pensara de él.

Y se acordó también de la conversación que había mantenido con Potter después de conseguir de nuevo una varita en Europa, cuando había tratado de decirle que quería que se llevaran bien, que todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos no podían ser casualidad. Potter le había mirado como si pensara que la mera idea de que hubiera un vínculo entre ellos le resultara ofensiva y ridícula y le había dicho que le había salvado la vida y que lo único que le pedía era respeto para él y para sus amigos.

-No, no lo he olvidado.

-No les estamos haciendo nada, Draco. Es la ley, la misma ley que ellos propusieron y aceptaron, y desde luego no porque nosotros lo quisiéramos. ¿Por qué tendríamos que sacarlos ahora de su propia trampa?

Draco se sintió vacilar, porque todo su ser quería venganza, pero se forzó a mantener sus instintos a raya.

-Ya os lo he explicado. Quedaremos en mejor posición. Evitaremos que saquen trapos sucios de la familia durante el proceso. Y para mí es casi igual de satisfactorio ver a los Potter pasar por el juicio como saber que se han librado de él gracias a nuestra _magnanimidad_.

Su padre dio un pequeño resoplido y Draco vio cómo meneaba la cabeza. Esta vez el argumento no había funcionado como con el joven Lupin y Merrythoughts.

-Merlín, claro… Esto es lo que te pidió Zhou…

Draco sintió la mirada inquisitiva de su madre sobre él.

-Podría habernos pedido que retiráramos la denuncia y habríamos estado obligados a concederle ese deseo. Pero vosotros estabais delante, sabéis lo que me pidió: que lo pensara y que le preguntara a Scorpius su opinión. Eso es lo que he hecho y esta es mi decisión, nuestra decisión –puntualizó, incluyendo a Astoria.

-Es lo mejor para Scorpius y Cassandra –añadió ella.

Sus padres se miraron entre sí un momento y después su padre asintió con algo de rigidez.

-Creo que es un error, pero son vuestros hijos. Sólo espero que no tengáis que arrepentiros de no haber acabado con ellos cuando tuvisteis la ocasión.

* * *

_Potter, _

_Dado que Scorpius se va a recuperar por completo, he decidido reconsiderar tu petición. Estamos dispuestos a retirar la denuncia si tu hijo se disculpa públicamente y no vuelve a poner los pies en Hogwarts mientras mis hijos estén allí. Son condiciones innegociables._

_Malfoy._

Harry leyó la carta tres veces hasta que asimiló que era cierto y entró corriendo al comedor, donde todos estaban ya sentados para cenar.

-¡No vais a creerlo! –exclamó, sonriente.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?

-¿Quién era?

-Draco Malfoy –dijo, triunfal, dándole la carta a Ginny-. Dice que están dispuestos a retirar la demanda.

Albus sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras Lily daba un gritito de alegría y abrazaba a James, que no parecía haberlo asimilado aún.

-¿En serio? –preguntó, en un hilo de voz.

-Sí, a cambio de que te humilles públicamente y de prohibirte la entrada en Hogwarts –dijo Ginny secamente, echando la carta sobre la mesa.

Harry la miró de hito en hito unos segundos.

-No me parece tan raro que quieran a James lejos de Scorpius. Y James puede estudiar en casa o en otro colegio, y la disculpa es… ¿Desde cuándo disculparse cuando has hecho algo mal es humillante?

-Mamá, tú siempre dices que cuando uno hace algo mal tiene que pedir perdón –intervino Lily, con demasiada cautela para el gusto de Harry. Era como si un huracán hubiera asolado a su familia durante esas dos semanas, volviéndolos irreconocibles.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Lily. Sabes perfectamente las cosas que los Malfoy les han hecho a nuestras familias.

-A mí no me importa disculparme –dijo de pronto James, que había estado leyendo la carta por su cuenta-. Siento de verdad lo que hice. Y… y tampoco me importa no volver a Hogwarts, mamá, en serio.-Bajó un momento la vista-. La verdad es que no quiero volver.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó ella.

-Porque no.

Pero Harry, que también se había quedado un poco perplejo, lo comprendió de pronto. Volver y enfrentarse a la desaprobación de tanta gente no tenía que ser una perspectiva agradable.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Albus? ¿Tú quieres seguir yendo a Hogwarts?

El niño miró un momento a su hermano y luego asintió.

-Sí, yo sí.

-Entonces ya está todo claro. Le escribiré después de cenar para decirle que aceptamos su oferta.

* * *

Aquella noche, Albus estaba a punto de meterse ya en la cama cuando tocaron a la puerta y su hermano asomó la cabeza.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro –dijo, sentándose en la cama.

James se acercó a él. Albus pensó que era extraño echar de menos la arrogancia de su hermano, con lo mucho que le había irritado cuando se ponía así. Pero la echaba de menos; dolía verlo tan inseguro, tan manso.

-Oye, Albus… lo que he dicho abajo es verdad. No me importa tener que disculparme con Malfoy. No te imaginas lo que daría por poder volver atrás en el tiempo y cambiar lo que hice.

-Lo sé.

James apartó la vista unos segundos y después volvió a mirarlo.

-Michael y Fred creen que no tendrías que haber dicho nada y sé que hay gente en Gryffindor que va a pensar lo mismo. Diles de mi parte que yo me alegro de que le dijeras a Zabini lo del Accio magia, ¿vale?

Albus sintió de pronto que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿De verdad?

James asintió.

-Si Malfoy hubiera muerto no me lo habría perdonado nunca, Al. Si hubiera muerto o si hubiera perdido la magia.-Meneó la cabeza-. No habría podido soportarlo. O sea que sí, les dices de mi parte que me alegro.

Albus esbozó una sonrisa, lleno en ese momento de cariño hacia su hermano.

-Yo también me alegro de que no estés enfadado conmigo.

-No. –Le alborotó el pelo-. No hagas caso de esas cosas, ni siquiera aunque te las diga mamá.

Albus se frotó los ojos y apartó la vista un momento.

-Ella sí que está enfadada conmigo. Y ella y papá no hacen más que pelearse.

-No, lo que pasa es que no le gusta mucho que seas amigo de Malfoy. No lo entiende, eso es todo. Y le da rabia que papá no lo vea como ella, por eso se pelean. Seguro que ahora que ya ha pasado todo vuelven a estar como antes.

Las palabras de James eran reconfortantes, tanto como aquella conversación que había puesto un poco de orden en su mundo en ruinas, y Albus decidió creérselas aunque hubiera una pequeña parte de él que decía que su hermano se equivocaba.

_Continuará_


	28. Chapter 28 Tablas

NdA Creo que este capi os gustará, jeje. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 28 **Tablas**

JAMES POTTER PIDE DISCULPAS A SCORPIUS MALFOY

Galatea Chipperbird. _Como ya saben, el caso de Scorpius Malfoy dio un giro inesperado cuando los padres del menor agredido decidieron retirar la denuncia a cambio de una disculpa pública de James Potter y la renuncia de éste a seguir estudiando en Hogwarts. La noticia fue una sorpresa para todos, pues nadie pensaba que los Malfoy fueran a dar ese extraordinario paso._

_Tal y como estaba previsto, James Potter se presentó ayer al mediodía frente a la prensa, acompañado de su padre, el Jefe de Aurores Harry Potter, y leyó las siguientes palabras:_

"Gracias a todos por venir. Lo primero que quiero decir es que lamento mucho el daño que he causado. No hay excusa para lo que hice y lo siento mucho. Si pudiera cambiar lo que pasó, lo cambiaría, lo prometo. Me alegra mucho saber que Scorpius Malfoy ya se está recuperando y también quiero darle las gracias a los Malfoy por haber retirado la denuncia. Espero que algún día puedan perdonarme."

_James Potter ya no contestó más preguntas. Su padre, sin embargo, confirmó que su hijo se encontraba sinceramente arrepentido y manifestó también su agradecimiento a los padres de Scorpius Malfoy por su gesto. El Jefe de Aurores dijo, además, que estaban considerando diversas opciones para que su hijo pueda terminar sus estudios. Cuando le preguntaron por qué creía que los Malfoy habían retirado la demanda, contestó que no lo sabía y añadió de nuevo que les estaba agradecido.._

_Esa misma tarde, la familia Malfoy envió un breve comunicado a los medios diciendo que aceptaban las disculpas de James Potter. La nota también añadía que la agresión que había sufrido el pequeño Malfoy evidenciaba la hostilidad que todavía existía en el mundo mágico contra ellos y que esperaban que su decisión de retirar la denuncia demostrara la injusticia y falsedad de esos prejuicios._

_Con esto se pone punto y final a uno de los mayores escándalos que se recuerdan en la última década._

_(Sigue en páginas interiores)_

* * *

Scorpius estaba repasando las lecciones que seguramente estarían dando sus compañeros en Hogwarts cuando uno de los elfos, Gobs, entró para entregarle una carta que le acababa de llegar. Ahora que ya podía levantarse de la cama, sus padres ya le dejaban estar solo en el cuarto, sin un elfo doméstico encima de él todo el rato.

-¿Puede Gobs hacer algo más por el amito?

Scorpius se enfurruñó.

-No me llames amito. No soy un niño.-Hizo un gesto presumido-. Me están saliendo pelos por todas partes. Seguro que dentro de poco he de empezar ya a afeitarme.

Lo cual sería un alivio, porque los chicos del equipo lo adoraban desde que había puesto por delante a Slytherin, pero eso no quería decir que no se metieran con él, sobre todo en las duchas, por parecer aún un niño.

-Gobs no está seguro, amo Scorpius. Los Malfoy siempre han empezado a afeitarse tarde.

-Pero los Greengrass, no, me lo dijo ayer mi abuelo Evon.

-No es por el apellido, amo, es por el color de pelo.

Scorpius le lanzó una mirada de disgusto por haberle roto la ilusión.

-Ya te puedes ir.

El elfo desapareció y Scorpius miró la carta. Antes siempre dejaban que las lechuzas de sus amigos se dirigieran directamente a él, pero su abuelo había lanzado un hechizo sobre la casa porque, según le había contado Cassandra, habían llegado algunas Vociferadoras. Se ve que algunos chalados se pensaban que todo aquello había sido una trampa que él y su familia les habían preparado a los Potter. Menuda cara.

La carta pesaba, como si contuviera un montón de hojas, y Scorpius descubrió con curiosidad que se la había enviado Mei Ling desde Hogwarts. Cuando la abrió, vio que contenía una nota de Mei y otra carta, una carta de Albus.

"_Hola, Scorpius._

_Como puedes ver, te adjunto una carta de Al. ¿Sabes que no ha vuelto aún a Hogwarts? Pero ha dicho que vendrá después del fin de semana. Espero que tú también vayas a venir pronto, porque esto está un poco aburrido sin vosotros. _

_Cuando estuviste casi muerto, ¿viste algo? ¿Como una luz? ¿Me lo contarás cuando nos veamos?_

_Un abrazo, _

_Mei Ling"_

Sonriente, Scorpius abrió la carta de Albus.

"_Hola, Scorpius,_

_He usado a Mei de tapadera porque no sabía si tus padres te darían mi carta si veían que te la he mandado yo. Aunque no sé si estás enfadado conmigo. ¿Estás enfadado? Ya sé que tardé un poco en decir lo que había hecho James, pero es que no sabía que estabas tan malo y tampoco quería que lo enviaran a él a Azkaban. Cuando Zabini me dijo que podías morirte y todo le conté enseguida lo que había pasado._

_Me alegro mucho de que tus padres hayan retirado la denuncia. Ya sé que James se pasó un montón, pero lo siente muchísimo y a mí me habría dado mucha pena que lo hubieran mandado a Azkaban. Aunque haya hecho algo tan malo, sigue siendo mi hermano y le quiero._

_Bueno, espero que no estés enfadado. Y también que vayas a volver pronto a Hogwarts. Yo voy a volver este domingo. Creo que todo el mundo sabe ya que somos amigos, así que no hace falta que nos escondamos, si no quieres. Mi padre me ha dicho que no pasa nada porque seamos amigos. ¿Qué te han dicho a ti tus padres?_

_Espero que podamos hablar y vernos pronto. Ha sido tan malo como lo de los dementores._

_Abrazos,_

_Al_

_PS ¡¡Tengo que contarte una cosa del ahijado de mi padre, Teddy Lupin, que vas a alucinar!!"_

Scorpius releyó la carta aún con una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Cómo podía pensar aquel idiota que iba a estar enfadado con él? Albus no tenía la culpa de tener un hermano así. Y le había salvado la vida, igual que el profesor Zhou. No, aún más, le había elegido a él antes que a su familia. Scorpius sabía lo que eso significaba, lo que decía la tradición.

Su padre, vestido al estilo muggle, entró en la habitación.

-Eh, pareces muy animado esta tarde. Ten, te he comprado un par de novelas –dijo, pasándole una bolsa de ese plástico tan raro con libros.

-Gracias –dijo, mirando a ver qué pinta tenían-. ¿Por qué has ido al mundo muggle?

Su padre se sentó sobre la cama, a su lado.

-Tenía una reunión de negocios con una bruja sangremuggle que creía que me pondría en una situación de desventaja si la reunión era en un restaurante no mágico –contestó, sin darle importancia. Scorpius hizo un ruidito despectivo: estúpidos idiotas, pensando que su padre iba a dejar que algo así le hiciera negociar menos duro-. Dime, ¿qué te ha puesto tan contento?

Scorpius se olvidó de la bruja sangremuggle y sonrió de nuevo.

-Al me ha escrito una carta. ¿Y sabes qué? Su padre le ha dicho que no pasa nada si somos amigos. ¿No es genial?

* * *

Draco observó a Scorpius dándose cuenta de que no había visto ese brillo en sus ojos desde el accidente. Scorpius podía estar recuperándose, pero eso no quería decir que lo sucedido no le hubiera afectado. Podía ser simple cansancio, un poco de susto en el cuerpo todavía. Fuera lo que fuera, la carta lo había contrarrestado. Una carta de Albus Potter.

El tema ya había sido ampliamente discutido en la familia, lejos de los niños. Su padre lo encontraba intolerable, Astoria no terminaba de fiarse y a él se le revolvían las tripas sólo de pensarlo. Y todo eso teniendo en cuenta que sentían cierta predisposición benevolente hacia Albus Potter.

La cosa habría estado bastante clara si su madre no hubiera intervenido entonces, con voz suave y clara y tan imposible de ignorar como un troll en el salón de baile de Malfoy manor, para decir que no pensaba perder a otro miembro de su familia por una cuestión de malas compañías. Ahí tenía la respuesta a su pregunta de si su madre echaba de menos a su hermana Andromeda.

-Además –había continuado su madre-, ¿creéis que los Potter van a dejar que ese niño se acerque a Scorpius? Dejad que sean ellos los malos, y que sea con ellos con quien Scorpius se enfade.

Aquello tenía lógica y los Malfoy habían decidido fingir, con más o menos éxito, que no tenían nada en contra de la idea de Scorpius acercándose tanto a Albus. Pero parecía que las previsiones de su madre habían fallado esta vez y los Potter habían dado su beneplácito a aquella relación contra natura. Draco entornó los ojos al darse cuenta que quizás habían pensado lo mismo que ellos, que serían los Malfoy quienes lo prohibirían y ellos podrían quedar como los buenos a los ojos de su hijo.

No les quedaba más remedio que hacer de tripas corazón.

-Pues me alegro mucho por ti, Scorpius –dijo entonces, forzando una sonrisa que sabía que parecía sincera.

-Va a volver a Hogwarts este domingo. ¿Cuándo podré volver yo al colegio?

-En una semana o diez días. Acuérdate que tenemos que ir primero a comprarte una varita nueva.

Scorpius miró la suya con una mezcla de desprecio y tristeza, como si estuviera intentando fingir que ya no le tenía cariño porque le había fallado con James Potter. Draco no se dejó engañar: sabía lo orgulloso que había estado su hijo de tener una varita tan exótica. Y no era agradable tampoco recordar de pronto que él también había perdido su primera varita por culpa de Harry Potter.

-Oye, papá…

-¿Qué?

-¿Puede venir Albus a pasar la tarde el sábado?

Draco abrió los ojos.

-No –dijo, en el mismo tono que habría usado si Scorpius le hubiera preguntado si podía pasearse desnudo por Hogsmeade.

-¿Por qué no?

-Hay tantas razones que no sabría ni por dónde empezar. Olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres escribirle, vale. Y si quieres pasar tiempo con él en Hogwarts, vale. Pero no vas a invitarlo a la mansión. Además, sus padres no le dejarían venir.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, enfurruñado.

-Pues a lo mejor sí, eso no lo sabes.

Draco le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-Vigila ese tono, Scorpius.-El niño apartó la vista, aceptando el reproche, pero siguió enfurruñado y Draco suspiró para sus adentros-. No tenemos nada en contra de Albus. Pero en el improbable caso de que aceptaran tu invitación, no le dejarían venir solo. Vendría con su padre o con su madre. O peor aún, con los dos. Y eso no puede ser, ¿entendido? Imposible.

Scorpius se quedó callado unos segundos. Draco creía que había llegado a ese punto en el que se daba cuenta de que no iba a conseguir lo que quería y aceptaba lo inevitable y se preparó para darle unas palmaditas de consuelo e ir a ducharse y cambiarse la ropa. Pero su hijo alzó de pronto los ojos, y a juzgar por la expresión que tenía, el juego no había terminado ni de lejos.

-Antes del partido contra Gryffindor me prometiste que si atrapaba la snitch, podría pedirte lo que quisiera. –_"Mierda", _pensó Draco, viéndolo venir-. Atrapé la snitch y lo que quiero es invitar a Albus a pasar la tarde el sábado.

Draco sabía que quedaría como un miserable ante su hijo si no cumplía su palabra; las promesas que se hacían a los extraños podían o no cumplirse según las circunstancias, pero las que se hacían a la familia se cumplían siempre.

-Scorpius, vas a volver a verlo dentro de dos semanas como mucho –razonó, exasperado-. ¿Es que no prefieres que te compre algo?

Scorpius miró a su alrededor, como si quisiera echarle un vistazo a sus pertenencias

-No.

Draco resistió el impulso de pasarse las manos por el pelo porque era un gesto demasiado indigno y al final asintió, preguntándose cómo iba a explicarles eso a sus padres.

-Está bien.

Scorpius sonrió.

-¡Voy a escribirle!

Draco meneó la cabeza y trató de consolarse pensando que Potter rechazaría la invitación.

* * *

_¡Hola, Al!_

_Claro que no estoy enfadado contigo, idiota. ¡Si les dijiste lo que me había hecho tu hermano! Seguro que si no llegas a decirlo me hubiera muerto. Dicen que estuve a punto y que mis padres no durmieron en un montón de días de lo preocupados que estaban. _

_Mi magia está bien y James ya no podrá atacarme otra vez, así que volveré a Hogwarts pronto. Aún me obligan a estar en la cama casi todo el rato, pero ya puedo levantarme para comer con ellos y todo eso. Es muy aburrido. _

_A mis padres tampoco les molesta que seamos amigos. ¿Y sabes qué? Les he pedido permiso para que te dejen venir el sábado por la tarde. Mi padre le ha escrito una carta al tuyo para decírselo; tiene que haber llegado a la vez que esta. Ojalá te dejen venir, porque tenemos pavos reales a punto de salir del cascarón y además así podrás ver mi cuarto y el campo de quidditch. Sé lo que la gente dice de mi familia, pero te prometo que no te pasará nada. Ningún Malfoy te tocaría jamás un solo pelo de la cabeza después de lo que has hecho. No sé muy bien cómo explicártelo, pero según nuestras tradiciones, lo que tú hiciste por mí fue aún más importante que lo que hizo el profesor Zhou y ahora hay un vínculo entre nosotros y tú que nadie de mi familia traicionaría nunca._

_Mi prima Morrigan me escribió ayer y me contó que el patético de Watson ya no habla con los Gryffindor y va por ahí con la bufanda de Slytherin todo el rato, ¿te imaginas? Dice que hasta ha preguntado por mí… Pero nadie quiere ser su amigo, después de todo lo que ha dicho de nosotros. Él y Slughorn pueden fundar la Casa de los Pelotas, jaja._

_Bueno, ¡espero que nos veamos el sábado! _

_Un abrazo,_

_Scorpius._

* * *

_Potter,_

_A mi hijo le gustaría invitar a tu hijo Albus a tomar el té en Malfoy manor este sábado. Tu esposa o tú podéis acompañarlo. Si aceptáis, os esperamos a las cuatro._

_Malfoy._

* * *

Harry se decidió a hacer lo que él mismo consideraba una locura porque Albus le dio a leer la carta de Scorpius –la de Draco difícilmente podía impulsar a nadie a hacerle una visita- y porque se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba entusiasmado con la idea de ver a su amigo. Consciente de que Albus lo había pasado muy mal, resultaba difícil negarle nada, aunque sólo de pensar en poner los pies en Malfoy manor y enfrentarse al clan al completo se ponía malo. No necesitaba que Ginny, quien estaba de nuevo furiosa por todo aquel asunto, le dijera que los Malfoy aprovecharían la oportunidad para intentar humillarlo por lo de James. Lo sabía. Pero lo haría por Albus.

Además, Andromeda le había confirmado las líneas de Scorpius acerca de las tradiciones. Según ella, los Malfoy tenían ahora ciertas obligaciones formales hacia Albus porque tal y como lo veían, Albus había preferido a los Malfoy antes que a su propia sangre. Harry pensaba que aquello era una estupidez, porque Albus habría hablado para salvarle la vida a cualquiera y, desde luego, no prefería a los Malfoy antes que a su familia. Pero Andromeda le había dicho que era la tradición como si fuera la respuesta definitiva a cualquier duda.

A las cuatro menos cinco, Harry se Apareció frente a la mansión con Albus.

-Guau, es _enorme_.

Harry había estado varias veces allí, pero en realidad nunca la había mirado. La mansión era ciertamente grande, la más grande que él había visto nunca en el mundo mágico y había ido a fiestas a casas de personas muy ricas. Tiempo atrás había creído que los Malfoy vivirían en una casa digna de una película de miedo, pero en realidad, la mansión resultaba hasta agradable a la vista, con sus numerosos y amplios ventanales, las buhardillas, las chimeneas. Desde la entrada principal podían ver una glorieta situada a la izquierda y a la derecha, aún más alejada de la casa, estaba el marmóreo panteón familiar. Ya en plena primavera, los jardines eran un estallido de colores.

Pero no quería que Albus se quedara demasiado impresionado con las apariencias.

-Es muy bonita –dijo, empezando a caminar-, pero también fue el cuartel general de Voldemort durante la guerra.

Albus entrecerró los ojos apreciativamente.

-A lo mejor Scorpius puede enseñarme dónde durmió, ¿te imaginas?

Harry abrió la boca, bastante escandalizado al ver la ligereza con la que Albus se tomaba lo de Voldemort, pero luego la cerró. Albus tenía doce años. Los niños normales de doce años que no formaban parte de ninguna profecía ni tenían una cuadrilla de lunáticos asesinos detrás encontraban esas cosas emocionantes. Para Albus, Voldemort era poco más que el malvado de una vieja historia.

Debía alegrarse por ello.

A medida que se acercaba a la puerta de la casa, Harry iba sintiendo el nudo en su estómago haciéndose más y más fuerte. Albus, en contraste, miraba animadamente a su alrededor y señalaba los pavos reales albinos que veía a lo lejos, como manchas de nieve en el jardín. Estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando un elfo la abrió y salió a recibirles.

-Es un honor para mí recibir al amigo del joven amo y a su padre. Gobs está muy emocionado de ver con sus propios ojos al señor Albus Potter.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo éste, medio sorprendido, medio halagado.

-Usted ayudó a salvar al amito –dijo con devoción, un segundo antes de dar un chillido agónico y empezar a estirarse de las orejas-. Gobs es malo por llamar al joven amo "amito", Gobs recibió órdenes de no llamarlo así nunca más.

Albus, acostumbrado a la relativa serenidad de Kreacher, miró al elfo con ojos alarmados y después a Harry, esperando que hiciera algo. Harry se inclinó un poco hacia la criatura.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… Seguro que no le importa.

El elfo siguió gimiendo desesperadamente mientras se retorcía sus largas orejas.

-¡Al! –oyeron de pronto-. Oh, cállate Gobs. ¡Hola, Al!

Harry alzó la vista y vio a un sonriente Scorpius acercándose por el pasillo. Tenía buen aspecto, aunque estaba un poco pálido y más delgado de lo que recordaba. Pero parecía alegrarse sinceramente de ver a Albus y en cuanto Harry miró a su hijo, vio que el sentimiento era mutuo. Había más que alegría en él, había alivio.

-¡Hola, Scorpius! –saludó Albus, yendo también hacia él a toda prisa. Cuando se encontraron se dieron un breve, pero intenso abrazo y Albus se quedó con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Scorpius, en un gesto de cómoda camaradería masculina. Harry tuvo la sensación de estar delirando, porque era como verse a sí mismo y a Draco a la edad de doce años. Claro que Draco y él nunca se habían profesado la adoración mutua que parecían dedicarse sus hijos-. Estás bien de verdad…

Entonces, tras él, apareció Draco, vestido con unos pantalones oscuros, un chaleco del mismo color y una camisa color crema. Parecía ir a decirle algo a su hijo, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que algo en aquella escena le había desequilibrado un poco a él también.

-Deberías esperar a que Gobs condujera a nuestros invitados hasta la salita, Scorpius.

-Lo siento, papá –dijo, sin parecer muy preocupado por la reprimenda-. Mira, este es Albus. Albus, mi padre.

-Hola, señor Malfoy –saludó Albus, con un poco de timidez.

Harry se tensó un poco, incapaz de visualizar a Draco siendo civil con uno de sus hijos, pero éste hizo un pequeño y cortés asentimiento a modo de saludo.

-Albus… Bienvenido a Malfoy manor. Scorpius tenía muchas ganas de que nos conociéramos.

-Gracias, señor.-Albus le dio un tirón en la manga a Scorpius-. Ven, te presentaré a mi padre.

Los tres se acercaron a él. Draco, que caminaba por detrás de los niños, le miraba con una expresión que decía claramente que se estaba acordando de James en ese instante. Harry apartó la vista y miró a Scorpius.

-Encantado de conocerte, Scorpius –dijo, tendiéndole la mano-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

El niño se la estrechó.

-Bastante bien, gracias –contestó, con más soltura que Albus, como si estuviera más acostumbrado a tratar con adultos desconocidos-. Me alegra mucho que haya dejado venir a Albus.

Harry dio un pequeño suspiro y miró al niño solemnemente.

-Imagino que leíste la disculpa pública de James, pero yo también quiero disculparme. Lo que hizo fue imperdonable y me alegro muchísimo de que vayas a ponerte bien del todo.

Scorpius parecía haberse quedado sorprendido, pero reaccionó enseguida.

-Gracias, señor Potter.

Harry le dedicó una breve sonrisa y entonces alzó la vista para encarar a Draco. La expresión de éste se había suavizado un poco, seguramente por la disculpa.

-Malfoy –saludó, con un leve asentimiento.

-Potter –dijo Draco, con el mismo gesto.

Entonces se produjo una pausa extraña. Harry y el propio Scorpius miraban a Draco, esperando a que él los invitara a pasar a la salita donde seguramente esperaban los demás, pero Draco parecía ligeramente descolocado por algo, como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer. Después de unos segundos, reaccionó por fin.

-Si me acompañáis…

La salita a la que se dirigían no estaba muy lejos, sólo a unos cincuenta metros. Harry, que aún no terminaba de creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando de verdad, intentó prepararse mentalmente para su encuentro con el resto de los Malfoy.

Estaban allí los cuatro: Lucius, Narcissa, Astoria y la pequeña Cassandra. Lucius iba vestido de un modo muy parecido al de su hijo, aunque su camisa era deslumbrantemente blanca. La mirada que le dirigió a Albus era neutra: la que le dirigió a Harry era puro desprecio concentrado. Lucius no había sido tan abierto en su hostilidad hacia él desde el final de la guerra, ni siquiera cuando le tocaba someterse a algún interrogatorio.

Narcissa que sólo le había ofrecido una máscara tan inexpresiva como cortés, arrugaba ahora la nariz frente a él como en los viejos tiempos y había un atisbo de decepción en su disgusto que a Harry le hizo sentirse vagamente como de vuelta en el colegio. Para Albus, sin embargo, tuvo una leve sonrisa.

Astoria parecía la más afectada de los tres y fue realmente la que más le afectó a él. Saludó a Albus con algo de calor y hasta le dio las gracias por haber ayudado a salvar a Scorpius, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Harry, éste vio en ellos una acusación limpia y precisa como una puñalada. ¿Qué te he hecho yo?, parecía preguntarle. Ni siquiera su hermana Daphne había hecho nunca nada más serio que reírse de alguna de las bromas crueles de Draco o Pansy.

-Por favor, auror Potter, siéntese –dijo Narcissa, con una cortesía ligeramente dulzona que anunciaba que los juegos acababan de empezar y las fieras estaban listas para acabar con el cristiano de turno-. No tiene ni idea de lo honrados que nos sentimos por tener a alguien como usted en nuestra casa, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, no existen las palabras para expresarlo –dijo Lucius, con desprecio.

-¿Le apetece tomar algo? No serviremos el té hasta las cinco.

-No, gracias, estoy bien.

-¿Y tú, Albus? –dijo Astoria-. ¿Quieres beber algo? Tenemos también algunas bebidas muggles, si te apetece.

-¿Tienen Coca-Cola?

Harry no llegó a enterarse muy bien de la respuesta de Astoria porque Narcissa volvió a dirigirse directamente a él.

-¿Sabe, señor Potter? Justo antes de que vinieran usted y su hijo estábamos comentando lo beneficioso que sería para la sociedad mágica que en Hogwarts impartieran también dos horas a la semana de Estudios Slytherin. Porque si Estudios Muggles ha hecho tanto para acabar con el odio y los prejuicios hacia tales criaturas, probablemente Estudios Slytherin también ayudaría a acabar con los prejuicios que algunas personas tienen hacia nosotros, ¿no le parece?

Astoria estaba aún hablando con Albus, manteniéndole ajeno a esa conversación; ese era el único consuelo de Harry, que estaba claro que querían dejar al niño fuera de eso.

-Como acabo de decirle a Scorpius, lamento mucho lo que James hizo –dijo entonces, pensando que hablar claramente del tema era la única manera de impedir que la cosa fuera a más-. La verdad es…

Pero Draco lo interrumpió con voz casi cortés.

-Perdona, Potter, Scorpius quiere enseñarle a Albus el campo de quidditch y he pensado que te interesaría verlo.

Harry podía reconocer perfectamente cuando alguien le estaba echando un bote salvavidas –Lucius y Narcissa le habían enviado a su hijo una fugaz mirada que recordaba que nunca era una buena idea tratar de quitarle la comida a unas fieras a mitad banquete- y aunque no entendía por qué lo había hecho, aceptó su oferta.

-Claro, encantado –dijo, poniéndose en pie.

La niña también se había puesto en pie, pero Draco meneó la cabeza.

-No, Cassandra, deja que tu hermano y Albus puedan estar tranquilos un rato. Vamos, Potter.

-Si me disculpan –les dijo Harry a los demás, cortés.

Entonces salieron de la habitación. Harry pensaba que iban a volver a salir por la puerta principal, pero al parecer iban a salir por la puerta de atrás. Era Scorpius quien lideraba el camino; Draco le advirtió que no corriera y parecía más un preocupado consejo por su salud que un recordatorio sobre compostura. Fue todo lo que dijo y Harry también se mantuvo callado. En las mejores circunstancias, todo aquello habría resultado desconcertante, pero no estaban en las mejores circunstancias. La tensión de las últimas semanas, la insoportable situación con Ginny, la falta de sueño, todo estaba pasando factura. Los problemas en el trabajo no ayudaban. Y aunque Ron y Hermione estaban de su lado, eso no quería decir que entendieran, por ejemplo, por qué había aceptado llevar a Albus a Malfoy manor. Los Weasley, en general, no estaban de acuerdo en absoluto con el modo en el que había manejado aquel asunto; eran su familia y eso dolía, pero aun así no conseguía dejar de pensar que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Scorpius les condujo hasta una bella galería acristalada y desde ahí salieron a una nueva extensión de los terrenos Malfoy. Allí había más jardines, el prometido campo de quidditch, prácticamente tan grande como el de Hogwarts, y una piscina cuyo aspecto recordaba más a un amplio estanque. Harry ya había estado en aquella parte de la casa una vez, pero había sido a las tres de la mañana y había ido a recoger a los intrusos borrachos que habían terminado atrapados en las defensas de la mansión, así que no había podido ver realmente el paisaje.

-Lo construyó uno de mis antepasados en 1722 –explicó Malfoy, con el tono de voz impersonal de un guía turístico. Harry tuvo la impresión de que lo hacía para que aquella visita no transcurriera en un absoluto silencio-. Estaba completamente loco por el quidditch, hasta fue Guardián en un equipo profesional de la época. Cuando se retiró, todos los domingos organizaba un partido aquí con antiguos compañeros suyos del equipo de Slytherin, del equipo profesional, jugadores que aún estaban activos…

-Suena divertido.

Malfoy asintió.

-Por desgracia su hija no estaba nada interesada en el deporte. Cuando él murió y ella quedó como señora de la casa, terminó la costumbre y nunca más volvió a reanudarse. No a ese nivel, claro; de vez en cuando, aún organizamos algún partido entre amigos.

-Nosotros también. Aunque el último fue en Navidad.-Harry observó el campo, y luego a los niños, que estaban recorriendo el otro extremo. Malfoy tenía razón en que la tarde era agradable y el sitio era precioso y le alegraba ver a Albus tan contento, pero todo aquello seguía pareciéndole cualquier cosa menos normal. Y no podía seguir fingiendo que lo era-. Malfoy… ¿por qué me has sacado de esa salita?

* * *

"_Malfoy, ¿por qué me has sacado de esa salita?"_ Draco no lo sabía muy bien. La idea de poder despellejar a Potter en familia había sido lo único que le había dado fuerzas para afrontar aquella tarde infernal. Y sus padres tenían que haber pensado que se había vuelto loco o algo así.

Pero Potter tenía un aspecto de mierda. A pesar de ir afeitado y razonablemente bien vestido, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y pesados por la falta de sueño, y había perdido como poco cinco kilos. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que sabían que el psicópata que tenían por primogénito no iba a ir a la cárcel, así que al menos tendría que tener un aspecto descansado. Pero lo que había hecho que algo nuevo se agitara dentro de él había sido concretamente la mirada de esos ojos. Estaba perdido, más perdido de lo que le había visto nunca en Hogwarts, ni siquiera tras la muerte de su padrino. Era como si de repente ya no estuviera seguro de nada y oh, Merlín, era una sensación tan familiar…

Y después se había disculpado con Scorpius y Draco lo conocía demasiado bien como para no saber que esa disculpa era sincera, que Potter realmente lamentaba lo que su hijo mayor le había hecho a Scorpius. Ya lo había leído en la respuesta de Potter a su propuesta y un par de días después, en sus declaraciones a la prensa tras la disculpa de su hijo mayor. Pero hasta ese momento, Draco no había pensado realmente que lo lamentara de verdad. No se lo había esperado y había hecho que su hostilidad hacia Potter cediera un poco. No sabía qué habría hecho él si la situación hubiera sido al revés.

Tampoco sabía qué le había hecho sacarlo de esa salita. Quizás se había dado cuenta de someterlo a un linchamiento verbal, por sutil que fuera, no era ofrecer tablas, sino usar otro camino para el jaque mate. Quizás se había dado cuenta de que si bien la altura moral de los Potter había quedado en entredicho, la de los Malfoy no era precisamente como para andar presumiendo.

-No lo sé.

Pero sí sabía que Potter no lo estaba mirando con odio, como en Hogwarts, ni como si fuera una molestia insignificante, que era como le había mirado después de la guerra. Estaba tratándole de igual a igual y Draco estaba sorprendido al descubrir que eso sanaba una herida profunda, infectada, que ni siquiera había sabido que tenía aunque había estado hiriéndole desde los once años.

-Desde luego se está mejor fuera –dijo Potter, lo cual parecía una manera como otra cualquiera de darle las gracias.

Draco se quedó mirando a los niños.

-¿Sabías que eran amigos?

-Sabía que a Albus no le caía mal, pero no tenía ni idea de esto. ¿Y tú?

-No, tampoco. Joder, es lo último que me esperaba.

Potter también estaba mirándoles.

-Esto es muy raro.-Hizo una pausa; Draco no pensaba discutírselo-. Pero está claro que son amigos de verdad. Y yo no quiero meterme en medio.

Los niños habían terminado de dar la vuelta al campo y ahora se acercaban a ellos. Scorpius sonreía con una expresión en los ojos que hizo saber a Draco lo que pretendía antes de escucharlo.

-Yo tampoco –le dijo a Potter. Después meneó la cabeza, mirando a Scorpius-. No vas a volar, así que ni lo preguntes.

-Papá, por favor…

-Es el segundo día que te dejamos salir a los jardines. No tientes tu suerte.

Scorpius y Albus intercambiaron una mirada de resignación.

-Sí, padre.

-¿Cuándo vas a volver a Hogwarts, Scorpius? –le preguntó Potter.

-El medimago ha dicho que aún he de tener cuidado tres o cuatro días más, y luego tenemos que ir a comprarme otra varita.

-¿Otra…? –empezó a repetir Potter, justo antes de comprenderlo-. Claro.

Draco se tensó involuntariamente, esperando algún comentario sobre su propia varita, pero Potter no dijo nada más.

-¿Tu varita está rota? –preguntó Albus, extrañado.

-No, pero como tu hermano me desarmó, ya no me funciona bien y necesito una nueva.

El joven Potter hizo una mueca de disculpa.

-Vaya, lo siento… Pero bueno, sólo tienes que ir al callejón Diagon para comprártela, no es tanto tiempo.

-¿A Ollivander? No, nosotros iremos al continente.

Draco notó la mirada fugaz de Potter, quien sin duda había sumado dos y dos.

-¿Al continente? –repitió Albus, con sorpresa-. ¿Por qué?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-Porque Ollivander estuvo prisionero en Malfoy manor durante la guerra y no le gusta vernos en su tienda.

Era un momento algo mortificante, pero lo compensó la pequeña mueca de indignada solidaridad de Albus Potter y la expresión de incomodidad de su padre. Incomodidad y sorpresa. Quizás había pensado que les habrían ocultado esos episodios a sus hijos.

-Hay más fabricantes de varitas en el mundo –dijo Draco, intentando zanjar el tema-. Pasaremos el fin de semana en París y el domingo por la noche llevaremos a Scorpius a Hogwarts. Y ahora, Scorpius, ¿no queríais ver los pavos?

Scorpius asintió y le dio un codazo amistoso a Albus.

-Sí, ¡vamos!

Los niños echaron a andar. Draco se puso en marcha, seguido de Potter, que parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, seguramente sobre varitas. Draco nunca había echado de menos realmente su varita perdida, no una vez había conseguido una nueva que le funcionaba bien; su antigua varita había estado en manos de Potter y era como si estuviera manchada. Y al ser la que había matado a Voldemort, el ministerio la tenía expuesta en algún sitio.

-Malfoy… -Draco lo miró-. Me gustaría ayudaros con lo de la varita. Tal vez si hablo con Ollivander…

Draco, que por un momento había temido que Potter fuera a hacer la barbaridad de ofrecerse a pagarle la varita nueva, se quedó bastante sorprendido. Su primer impulso fue replicar que ellos no necesitaban nada de él, pero se contuvo. Esa no era una respuesta de tablas. Y honestamente no podía decir que Potter estuviera ofreciéndose a ayudarlos de manera prepotente; parecía más bien querer hacer algo por ellos porque se sentía responsable.

-No es necesario, gracias –dijo en tono educado-. Nos gusta ir a París.

Potter dudó un momento, como si fuera a insistir, pero luego asintió.

-Claro, como quieras.

A unos metros de ellos, los dos niños estallaron en carcajadas histéricas. Draco se sintió muy cansado.

-Potter, sé que es pronto, pero ¿qué tal si llamo a uno de los elfos para que nos traiga un par de whiskys?

-Joder, sí.

Lo dijo tan rápido, con tanto alivio, que Draco no pudo evitar un bufido irónico. Potter esbozó una sonrisa que también era irónica y Draco sólo esperó que la impensable amistad entre sus hijos no les condujera al alcoholismo.

_Continuará_


	29. Chapter 29 De vuelta

**NdA**: Creo que con este capi voy a llegar a los 1000 comentarios!!! Muchísimas gracias a todos y a todas por comentar con tanta fidelidad, significa mucho para mí. Yo tb estoy decidida a cumplir con mi parte y sacar esta saga adelante y llevarla hasta el final de los siete fics prometidos. ¡Besos, espero que os guste!

Capítulo 29 **De vuelta**

Albus no sonreía cuando se despidió de su padre en la puerta de Hogwarts y echó a caminar con Neville hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Rose, Amal y Urien, incluso a Mei, y hasta echaba de menos las clases, pero no sabía muy bien qué iban a pensar de él sus compañeros ahora que todos estaban al corriente de que era amigo de Scorpius. Y la mitad de sus primos le habían estado ignorando durante las vacaciones de Pascua, especialmente Fred y Michael.

-Albus, estás muy serio –le dijo Neville, con amabilidad-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No querías volver?

-Sí. Pero creo que habrá mucha gente enfadada conmigo. En Gryffindor y en Slytherin.

-He estado charlando con los Gryffindor estos días –dijo, poniéndole la mano en el hombro-. Nadie quiere que algo así vuelva a pasar, te lo aseguro.

La cena ya había pasado y casi todos los alumnos estaban ya en sus respectivas salas comunes. Sólo se cruzaron con un grupito de Hufflepuffs de séptimo que, a juzgar por los libros que cargaban, venían de la biblioteca. Los Hufflepuffs se quedaron mirando a Albus sin disimular su curiosidad y éste los oyó cuchichear en cuanto quedaron a su espalda.

-¡Hola, muchachito! –le saludó alegremente, la Señora Gorda-. ¿No llegas un poco tarde?

-La contraseña es "mermelada de hipogrifo" –le dijo Neville-. Anda, entra. Si necesitas algo, estaré en mi despacho hasta las nueve.

-Gracias, hasta luego.

Albus entró entonces a la sala común, que en esos momentos se encontraba abarrotada de alumnos; hasta los de primero estaban allí, apurando sus últimos minutos antes de que tuvieran que irse a la cama. En cuanto se dieron cuenta de quién era, las conversaciones frenaron casi en seco, pero antes de que Albus pudiera tantear el ambiente se vio rodeado por Rose, Amal y Urien, que le sonreían como siempre.

-¡Por fin has venido!

-Hola –saludó, contento.

-Ven, vamos a llevar tus cosas al cuarto.

Sus amigos le acompañaron al dormitorio de chicos de segundo, contándole las últimas novedades. Sus primas Lucy y Molly también fueron a saludarlo, contentas de verlo, pero fueron las únicas: Fred, Michael y Roxanne se quedaron donde estaban, ignorándole con expresión reprobadora. Albus sintió un arañazo de pena mezclado con irritación y decidió que no le importaba si no querían hablarle.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio y dejó su maleta junto al baúl de su cama, se sentaron a hablar. Urien y Amal ya sabían lo más importante gracias a Rose y las cartas que habían intercambiado con él, incluido que era amigo de Scorpius y que James ya no iba a ir a Hogwarts.

-Todo el mundo habla aún de eso –dijo Amal-. Algunos defienden a James y dicen que Malfoy se lo merecía, pero casi todos piensan que tu hermano se pasó un montón.

-Sí, todos nos miran raro –se quejó Rose.

-Tiene suerte de no haber ido a Azkaban –dijo Urien.

-Con lo que mi tío Harry les ayudó, lo menos que podían hacer los Malfoy era darle una oportunidad a James.

Aunque el comentario le recordó a su madre, y no para bien, también le hizo pensar en lo que había pasado la tarde anterior y Albus sonrió.

-Adivinad dónde estuve ayer.

-¿Dónde?

-En Malfoy manor, tomando el té.

El estallido de exclamaciones de asombro y curiosidad fue satisfactorio y Albus les empezó a contar su visita, encantado. Había sido casi como visitar otro país. Los Malfoy eran tan… distintos.

-Lucius Malfoy es el más serio de todos y da un poco de miedo. No me cayó muy bien, estaba todo el rato mirando a mi padre con cara de enfadado. Pero los demás están bien. La abuela de Scorpius me dio las gracias por haber ayudado a salvarlo y como vio que me habían gustado mucho unas pastas de chocolate que comimos en el té, mandó que uno de los elfos me preparara una caja llena. Aún me quedan unas cuantas en la maleta.

Entre otras cosas, porque su madre había puesto mala cara al verlas y había estado a punto de tirarlas a la basura, diciendo que ellos no comían los restos de los Malfoy. Él y Lily, a escondidas, habían ido reduciendo el contenido de la caja a la mitad.

Albus la sacó y la repartió entre los demás. Urien y Amal se precipitaron sobre ella sin ningún problema; Rose vaciló un momento, pero cogió una galleta igualmente y después de probarla puso cara de ir a repetir.

-Están buenísimas –dijo Amal, apreciativamente.

-¿Cómo son los padres de Scorpius? –preguntó Urien, con la boca llena.

-Su madre también fue muy simpática, aunque estaba un poco triste. Y su padre… pues también parecía simpático. O sea, lo normal. Pero todos hablan como… muy formales.-Entonces se acordó de algo e hizo un pequeño gesto de rabia-. Mierda, se me olvidó contarle una cosa a Scorpius.

Amal le dio un empujón.

-Eres un idiota por no decirme que eras amigo suyo. Si sabes que a mí no me cae mal.

-Ni a mí –añadió Urien.

Albus se encogió de hombros con su mejor cara de disculpa.

-Es que era un secreto.

-¿Estaba su hermana? –preguntó Rose.

-Sí, Cassandra. Pero sólo la vi durante el té y casi no hablé con ella. –Meneó la cabeza-. Tendríais que ver su casa, es enorme. Tiene campo de quidditch, una piscina, un montón de jardines… Y pavos reales albinos. Cuando acaban de nacer son feísimos, en serio. Pero cuando crecen son bonitos. Y estuve en el cuarto de Scorpius y es igual de grande que la mitad del Gran Comedor. No me extraña que sus padres le compren todo lo que les pide: deben de ser los más ricos del planeta o algo así.

Hablaba con asombro, sin envidia. Nadie que él conociera vivía en un sitio así, y aunque sabía que sus padres habían sido invitados a fiestas en casas de ese estilo, él no había estado nunca, así que no las había visto. Tenía la impresión de que sería como vivir en el ministerio y de que no sería muy difícil hacerse un lío por los pasillos.

-¿Tienen un ghoul o algún fantasma? –preguntó Urien, interesado.

-Creo que no, aunque no se lo he preguntado.

Albus siguió contándoles su visita hasta que entraron Bruce Kendrick y Charles Paltry, que se querían acostar ya, y protestaron al ver a Rose en el dormitorio de los chicos.

-Como si yo quisiera veros vuestras _cosas_ –dijo ella, burlona, saliendo del cuarto.

Era tarde y Albus descubrió que se sentía muy cansado, así que decidió acostarse él también. Amal y Urien se le unieron, y poco después, cuando aún no habían terminado de cambiarse, entraron los demás chicos de segundo.

-Eh, Potter…

Era Jonah Broadmoor, y ese tono de voz auguraba problemas. Albus se giró hacia él, aún poniéndose bien la chaqueta del pijama y vio que Peter Williamson y Alexander Brown estaban junto a Jonah, dándole apoyo moral.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me da igual lo que digan Longbottom y los demás. Creo que eres un traidor por haber vendido a tu hermano.

Albus frunció el ceño.

-Olvídame, Broadmoor.

-Sí, no te metas –le apoyó Amal, poniéndose a su lado mientras Urien hacía lo mismo.

Charles, desde su cama, intentó poner un poco de calma, pero nadie le prestó atención. Bruce se hizo oír con más energía.

-Vale, Jonah, es un asunto entre James y Albus. ¿A ti qué coño te importa? No es tu hermano.

-Me importa porque ahora todos nos miran mal.

-Nos miran mal porque James estuvo a punto de matar a Malfoy no porque Albus lo contara –replicó Martin Stimpson, que había entrado con el grupo de Broadmoor, pero obviamente no estaba de parte de ellos-. Mis padres dicen que intentar robar la magia es lo peor que se puede hacer, peor que matar.

-Tampoco es para tanto –replicó a su vez Amal, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Eso lo dices porque eres sangremuggle y has vivido casi toda tu vida comos ellos. Si ahora perdieras la magia te daría igual. Pero… -Martin se estremeció-. Tiene que ser lo peor. Un cuadro de un antepasado mío me contó que cuando su bisabuelo estaba vivo aún se quitaba la magia como castigo en el Wizengamot y que todos los condenados acababan suicidándose o volviéndose locos.

Albus no pudo evitar que los ojos se le fueran fugazmente hacia Urien, pero éste no reaccionó ni se dio cuenta de que le había mirado; Urien no parecía acordarse de casi nada de aquella noche.

-Volverse locos… –repitió Amal, ni la mitad de impresionado que los demás-. Sigo pensando que es peor morirse. O que te corten la polla.

Jonah intervino de nuevo.

-Eso da igual. Lo que importa es que Potter no tendría que haber dicho nada.

-Mi hermano no tendría que haberle hecho eso a Scorpius –replicó Albus, enfadándose-. ¿Y sabes qué me dijo James? ¡Que se alegraba de que se lo hubiera contado a Zabini porque si Scorpius se hubiera muerto no se lo habría perdonado nunca! ¿Te crees que mi hermano quería hacerle daño de verdad? ¡Pues te equivocas! ¡Mi hermano no es así! ¡Así que cállate la boca porque no me importa una mierda lo que digas!

Su voz había alcanzado un volumen más alto del que creía al final de su discurso y Albus contempló, no sin cierta satisfacción, que los había acobardado un poco. Se sentía extrañamente relajado tras los gritos, como si hubiera estado muchos días deseando pelearse con alguien y por fin hubiera podido desahogarse.

-Venga, Al, vámonos a dormir –dijo Amal.

Jonah, Peter y Alex le lanzaron aún una última mirada de desaprobación, pero no dijeron nada y se fueron hacia sus camas. Albus se metió en la suya, sintiéndose aún reivindicado, y se durmió con la conciencia tranquila en cuanto apagaron las luces.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, camino del Gran Comedor, Albus recibió tantas miradas de curiosidad por parte de los otros alumnos que se sentía como en sus primeros días en Hogwarts. Estaba un poco nervioso cuando entró en el Gran Comedor, pendiente de la reacción de los Slytherin. Sus ojos se fueron directamente hacia esa mesa, que estaba ya prácticamente completa: los Slytherin estaban recibiendo a los Gryffindor con abierto desprecio y muecas de superioridad. Cuando ellos lo vieron a él, Albus tuvo la impresión de que una parte de ellos le tenían manía por ser hermano de James, otra parte estaban intrigados porque había ayudado a salvar a Scorpius y una tercera parte sentían las dos cosas a la vez. Eso era aún más visible entre los Slytherin de segundo: Pucey y la prima de Scorpius parecían estar conteniéndose para no levantarse y preguntarle por qué era amigo de Scorpius.

Albus los ignoró a todos y se sentó en su sitio de siempre, cara a ellos. Watson estaba con los Slytherin, aunque en un rincón: los de segundo aún no querían saber nada de él y los de primero tampoco parecían hacerle mucho más caso. A pesar de eso, Watson lanzaba miradas de desaprobación de vez en cuando en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Ves a Watson? –dijo Amal, desdeñoso-. Sabía que era un convenenciero de mierda.

-¿Con quién se ha estado sentando estos días en clase?

-Con nadie. Nosotros éramos pares, y Urien y yo nos sentábamos juntos. Ellos eran impares, así que Watson se quedaba solo.

-Claro… -dijo, dándose cuenta de que lo podría haber deducido solo-. Vaya, ¿y ahora que he vuelto?

Tanto él como Amal miraron a Urien que se encogió de hombros, resignado.

-Me sentaré yo con él, no pasa nada.

-Podemos turnarnos –se ofreció Albus-. Sólo serán unos días, hasta que Scorpius vuelva.

Amal meneó la cabeza.

-Yo con el subnormal ese no me siento.

Albus chasqueó la lengua, un poco decepcionado por su poca solidaridad, pero sabía de primera mano que Amal había tenido atravesado a Watson desde el primer día, así que no pudo tomárselo demasiado a mal.

-Bueno, pues nos turnaremos tú y yo –le dijo a Urien.

Después de desayunar, los Gryffindor se fueron a su clase doble de Transformaciones con los Ravenclaw. Albus no se había fijado tanto en ellos como en los Slytherin, pero cuando los vio en clase vio que también los miraban un poco raro, especialmente a él. Los que tenían amigos en Slytherin, como Bletchey y Urqhart, parecían directamente hostiles. El profesor Davies también se lo quedó mirando al entrar, pero se limitó a saludarlo y después actuó como siempre, comprobando si los estudiantes habían practicado la transformación que estaban dando en clase y repartiendo consejos. Albus estaba un poco más retrasado que sus compañeros e hizo un trabajo tan malo como el de Paltry.

-Será mejor que te esfuerces, Potter –le cuchicheó un Ravenclaw-. Ya no van a seguir regalándote las notas.

Albus frunció el ceño, indignado.

-Vete a la mierda, imbécil. A mí no me regalan las notas.

Davies les mandó callar y Albus procuró concentrarse en su ejercicio y olvidarse del Ravenclaw, aunque la sugerencia de que sus notas estaban amañadas le había dolido en el orgullo. No entendía por qué podía haberle dicho eso, a no ser por simple envidia porque sus notas no eran tan buenas.

Cuando terminó la clase, Albus estaba bastante contento con sus progresos, y salió del castillo para dirigirse al bosque para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Zhou, cuya fascinación entre los alumnos se había hecho mayor ahora que se había revelado como alguien capaz de conseguir pociones milagrosas.

-Aunque él le dio el mérito al padre de Scorpius –le contó Amal-. Dijo que para prepararla correctamente se necesitaba tener el nivel de un maestro en Pociones.

Scorpius también había presumido del talento de su padre, así que Albus sonrió.

-Dice Scorpius que se pasaron toda la noche haciéndolas y que su padre tiene cicatrices de en los brazos de un palmo de largas. ¿Slughorn ha dicho algo de la poción?

-No mucho –contestó Rose-. Pero por ahí dicen que no es precisamente una poción aprobada por el ministerio.

-Tampoco puede ser ilegal –replicó Albus, un poco molesto-. Como si Zhou fuera a conocer pociones de magia negra.

-No he dicho que sea de magia negra, sólo que no está aprobada por el ministerio. Ni el nuestro ni el chino.

Los Slytherin ya estaban con Zhou, hablando entre ellos. El profesor recibió a los Gryffindor con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Albus, te he visto en el desayuno. Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

-Gracias, profesor Zhou –dijo Albus, recordando lo bueno que había sido con él el día en el que había contado lo de James. Aparte de su propio padre, había sido el único adulto aquel día que le había hecho sentirse mínimamente seguro.

-Por lo menos su hermano no va a venir –replicó Damon, hosco.

Albus lo miró con indignación.

-Deja a mi hermano en paz, él ya se ha disculpado.

Zhou intervino con voz firme.

-Damon, estoy seguro de que te sabes comportar mejor que esto. Dime, Albus, ¿es verdad eso que me han dicho por ahí? ¿Estuviste el sábado con Scorpius en su casa?

Damon, Morrigan y Diana se giraron hacia él con un movimiento tan brusco de cabeza y una expresión tan sorprendida que si Albus no hubiera estado aún irritado por el comentario sobre James probablemente se habría echado a reír. Muchos Gryffindor también lo miraban con la boca abierta.

-Sí, por la tarde.

-No es verdad –exclamó Damon, casi ofendido.

-Sí que es verdad. Conocí a toda su familia y estuvimos tomando el té. Puedes preguntárselo si quieres.

-¿Scorpius está bien? –preguntó entonces Zhou.

-Sí, señor –contestó Albus-. Me dijo que seguramente volvería el próximo domingo por la noche.

Zhou sonrió.

-Excelente noticia. Venga, comencemos la clase.

Los Slytherin se habían quedado más que recelosos, pero no volvieron a meterse con él.

* * *

Albus se dio cuenta de que algunos profesores habían cambiado un poco su actitud hacia ellos. Zabini estaba más irritable de lo que él recordaba, aunque sus compañeros aseguraran que eso no era nada comparado con lo que habían soportado cuando aún se temía por la vida de Scorpius. A él lo dejó en paz, como si no existiera, y visto lo visto, era mejor no quejarse. Slughorn, por su lado, estaba inesperadamente frío con los Gryffindor e, igual que Watson, trataba ahora de congraciarse con los Slytherin. También igual que Watson, no estaba teniendo muchos resultados: sus alumnos le habían cogido mucha manía y aunque se alegraban de recibir sus puntos, estaba claro que seguían despreciándole. Slughorn tampoco le dirigió la palabra en toda la clase más allá de lo imprescindible.

Pero Neville también había cambiado. Amal y Urien ya le habían dicho a Albus que ahora dejaba a los Slytherin en paz, pero en su primera clase de Herbología vio que Neville estaba esforzándose realmente en ser amable con ellos. Cuando entraron a clase les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de bienvenida y cuando les preguntaba algo y se lo sabían, les decía "muy bien", como hacía con los Gryffindor. Por desgracia, los Slytherin parecían valorar su nueva actitud aún menos de lo que valoraban la de Slughorn. Estaban muy resentidos con él en particular y ahora lo mostraban sin ningún problema. Albus nunca los había visto tan insolentes en Herbología y, sin embargo, fue la primera vez que se marcharon de esa clase sin haber perdido un solo punto.

Pero aunque eso le había dejado un poco descolocado, lo que realmente le dolía era que Fred, Michael, Dominique y Roxanne lo trataran como a un desconocido, especialmente los tres mayores. Rose, que estaba en medio, le había dicho que no sólo les parecía mal que hubiera delatado a James, sino que les disgustaba que fuera amigo de Scorpius.

-O sea, que la mitad de tu familia está en contra de que seas amigo suyo y la otra mitad, a favor –resumió Mei, cuando se lo comentó mientras la acompañaba a la lechucería.

-A favor… bueno, más o menos.

-¿Y tus padres? Fuiste a casa de Scorpius con tu padre, pero mi madre dice que tu madre odia a los Malfoy a muerte. ¿También están peleados?

Albus frunció un poco las cejas. Mei no era sólo demasiado lista, sino que soltaba las cosas sin el más mínimo tacto.

-Sí –admitió, de todos modos.

-Pues qué rollo. A mí no me gusta que mis padres discutan: no puedo pensar. Aunque no lo hacen mucho, sólo cuando mi padre se lo deja todo por medio y se cree que mi madre es un elfo doméstico.

Si pensaba en su madre, Albus sentía un peso en el estómago. Había vuelto a Hogwarts aún con la sensación de que ella estaba enfadada con él y aunque muy en el fondo también estaba un poco enfadado con ella, ahora le habría gustado poder hablar y que su madre le abrazara como antes y le demostrara que le seguía queriendo igual. Y también le ponía nervioso haber dejado a sus padres atrás comportándose entre ellos de una manera tan rara. Esperaba que James le escribiera pronto alguna carta diciéndole que ya habían hecho las paces.

* * *

Scorpius tenía la impresión de que a sus padres no les había costado nunca dejarlo en Hogwarts tanto como ese domingo por la noche. Era como si creyeran que iba a morirse en cuanto lo perdieran de vista un minuto. Pero él se alegraba de estar de vuelta: tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos y de disfrutar de la atención que suscitaba haber estado a las puertas de la muerte.

-¿Qué tal tu varita nueva, Scorpius? –le preguntó el profesor Zabini, de camino al Gran Comedor.

-Genial –contestó, sacándosela del bolsillo para mostrársela-. Veintidós centímetros, madera de sauce y núcleo de corazón de serpiente marina. Me han dicho que es buena para transformaciones y duelos, parecida a la que la que tenía antes.

-Hablando de duelos, una tarde de estas analizaremos por qué te ganó Potter.

-Porque estaba como loco y además sabe hechizos de cuarto –protestó Scorpius, un poco ofendido.

-Imagino que también querrás ganar cuando te enfrentes a los locos. Y estoy seguro de que conoces más hechizos, aparte de los que vemos en clase. Venía a este colegio, Scorpius: sé que los alumnos mayores les enseñan un montón de cosas a los más pequeños. Si descubres en qué fallaste, te será más fácil evitar cometer el mismo error.

Scorpius asintió resignadamente, sabiendo que llevaba todas las de perder. Pero aquello era algo que pasaría en el distante futuro: lo que esperaba con impaciencia era su entrada en el Gran Comedor. Sus padres no lo habían dejado en el colegio a esa hora por simple casualidad.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, el profesor Zabini le preguntó con un gesto si estaba listo y Scorpius asintió. Entonces el profesor la abrió y los dos entraron en el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos se habrían girado hacia la puerta independientemente de quién la hubiera cruzado, pero la reacción al ver quién era fue tan fuerte como Scorpius esperaba, especialmente en su mesa y la de los Gryffindors. Estos habían callado en seco y muchos habían apartado la vista, pero otros lo miraban con curiosidad y algunos, que ya habían empezado a tratarlo mejor desde que había salvado a Urien, le sonrieron a modo de bienvenida. Los Slytherin, por su parte, estaban abiertamente contentos. Sus amigos se levantaron para ir a saludarlo, ignorando las poco sentidas protestas de McGonagall, y Scorpius disfrutó del recibimiento.

-Me alegro tanto de que ya estés aquí –dijo Morrigan, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, y yo quiero que nos cuentes desde cuándo eres amigo de Albus Potter –replicó Damon, sonando un poco enfadado.

Scorpius giró inmediatamente la cabeza para buscar a Albus y lo encontró de pie, a mitad camino entre su sitio en la mesa de Gryffindor y él. Albus sonreía también, un poco incómodo, como si no supiera si era buena idea acercarse más. De repente, Scorpius también encontró un poco molesto tener a tanta gente pendiente de ellos.

-Eh, hola, Al. Hola, Urien.

-Hola, Scorpius.

-¿Ya estás bueno del todo? –preguntó Urien.

-Sí, como siempre.

-A ver la varita nueva –dijo Albus.

Pero McGonagall intervino de nuevo, esta vez más en serio, para que todos volvieran a sus sitios, ya que estaban con la comida ya en la mesa.

-Todos nos alegramos de verlo recuperado, señor Malfoy, pero es la hora de cenar.

Scorpius y los demás obedecieron y se dirigieron a sus mesas. En la de Slytherin había aparecido de la nada un cubierto más y los alumnos de una de las filas se apretaron un poco más para hacerle sitio.

-En serio, Scorpius, no sé cómo puedes haberte hecho amigo de Albus Potter –gruñó Damon.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-No me agobies, Damon. Si fuera un idiota, no seríamos amigos.

-Pero, ¿cómo pasó? –preguntó Britney-. Morrigan dice que lo sabe, pero no ha querido decirnos nada.

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada de aprobación a su prima por ser discreta. Habían hablado de Albus en una de las visitas que le había hecho antes de que acabaran las vacaciones de Pascua y aunque Morrigan estaba un poco enfadada por no estar en el secreto, realmente nunca había tenido nada grave en contra de Albus. Scorpius sabía que iba a tener que dar algunas explicaciones a su regreso, así que no le importó contar una versión resumida del asunto. Cuando terminó, miró a Damon con expresión solemne.

**-** Albus Potter tuvo que elegir entre su sangre y la mía y eligió la mía, Damon. Es amigo de la familia ahora, y lo sabes.

Damon quizás no tenía un linaje tan antiguo como el suyo, pero estaba educado en los mismos principios y sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era cierto, así que asintió, aunque fuera un poco de mala gana. Scorpius se alegró, porque no quería pelearse con él, y siguieron hablando de pociones misteriosas, la aparición de Zhou y los largos cortes que adornaban ahora los antebrazos de su padre.

-O sea, bebiste un montón de sangre de tu padre, qué asco –dijo Cecily, mitad en serio, mitad en broma.

-No sabía a sangre.

-¿Y por qué al final tus padres no quisieron llevar a James Potter a juicio? –preguntó Britney.

Scorpius sólo se encogió de hombros. Suponía que no lo habían hecho sólo porque él hubiera dicho que lo único que quería era la seguridad de que no iba a cruzárselo nunca más. Y ni siquiera tenía muy claro por qué lo había dicho. Por Albus, seguramente. No quería que se metieran con él por tener un hermano en Azkaban. Pero, ¿sus padres?

-No lo sé.

La conversación se prolongó durante toda la cena. De vez en cuando, Scorpius miraba en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, a Albus, pero había algo en la abundancia de cabellos pelirrojos en esa zona que le hacía sentirse vagamente nervioso.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y se levantaron de la mesa, Watson se acercó a él.

-Yo también me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Scorpius.

-Sí, vale, olvídame –replicó, sin mirarlo.

-Lo digo en serio –protestó-. Ya no quiero saber nada de los Gryffindor. Son unos mentirosos. No te imaginas las cosas que dicen de nosotros, sobre todo los Weasley.

-Que sí, que me dejes –dijo, apartándolo a un lado para poder seguir su camino.

Seren Carmichael, la Hufflepuff de tercero que iba con él a clase de piano también fue a saludarlo, acompañado de una amiga suya que estaba roja como un tomate y lo miraba igual que Diana miraba los pasteles. Scorpius vio a Mei Ling sentada todavía en su mesa con un trozo de pan en la mano y la vista clavada en un libro: probablemente, ni siquiera se había enterado aún de que todo el mundo había acabado de cenar, mucho menos que él ya estaba de vuelta.

-Eh, Malfoy… -Sus compañeros del equipo de quidditch se acercaban a él-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedes seguir siendo nuestro Buscador?

-Claro, no hay problema.

-A ver a quién ponen ahora los Gryffindor en sustitución de Potter –dijo Furmage-. Vaya hijo de puta, tratar de robarte la magia. Tendríais que haber dejado que lo metieran en Azkaban.

-Venga, volvamos a la Sala Común –dijo Morana Higgs, dándole a Scorpius una palmadita en la espalda-. Tenemos que celebrar que ya ha vuelto nuestro Buscador.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando terminaron las clases, Scorpius y Albus se fueron a dar una vuelta. Scorpius había pensado que sería un alivio no tener que fingir que no era amigo de Albus, pero lo cierto es que le estaba resultando un poco raro, sobre todo cuando estaban los amigos de uno y otro delante. Todos tenían sus propias rutinas y no era fácil romperlas.

-Eh, Scorp, al final no te conté lo que había averiguado de Teddy Lupin. –Scorpius lo miró con mediano interés-. No te lo vas a creer: su abuela Andromeda es hermana de tu abuela Narcissa. Teddy es primo segundo tuyo.

Scorpius se sabía emparentado con casi todas las familias sangrepuras del país y algunas del continente, así que no le impresionó mucho descubrir un pariente más, pero oír que su abuela Narcissa tenía una hermana desconocida le dejó atónito.

-Mi abuela no tiene hermanas vivas.

-Sí, te lo juro, es su hermana. La tiraron de la familia Black porque se quiso casar con un sangremuggle, por eso no la conoces. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Eres familia de Teddy!

Scorpius seguía demasiado sorprendido por lo de su abuela para pensar en otra cosa.

-Pues mi abuela nunca me ha hablado de ella. Sabía que tenía una hermana, pero… se llamaba Bellatrix. Mi padre dice que estaba igual de loca que Voldemort.

-Sí, me han contado cosas de ella –dijo Albus, arrugando un poco la nariz-. En la Batalla de Hogwarts quiso matar a mi madre y fue la que mató a la madre de Teddy.

Aunque Scorpius no conociera esos detalles, encajaban perfectamente con lo poco que sabía de ella. Pero esa otra hermana, Andromeda… Con razón el nombre le había sonado familiar la primera vez que Albus lo había mencionado: ya lo había oído alguna que otra vez en Malfoy manor.

-Se lo preguntaré a mi abuela en la próxima carta.

Entonces dos chicos mayores aparecieron de repente a un par de metros de ellos, saliendo de un recodo del camino y Scorpius sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al distinguir el pelo rojo frente a él. Era James, pensó, y dio un paso atrás, lleno de pánico, antes de darse cuenta de que aquel alumno era un Hufflepuff y sólo se parecía a James Potter en el pelo.

-Eh, tranquilo… -dijo el chico, desconcertado.

Albus le había puesto la mano en la espalda y lo miraba con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –contestó, comprendiendo que no tenía nada que temer-. Nada, estoy bien.

Los chicos siguieron su camino, pero Albus aún no le había quitado la vista de encima.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, sí. Es sólo que… que han salido de pronto y ya está.-No quería que Albus insistiera con el tema, así que empezó a caminar de nuevo-. Oye, ¿cómo sabes lo de Andromeda? ¿Y ella sabe que yo existo?

Albus se olvidó de lo que había pasado y empezó a contarle todo lo que sabía sobre aquella desconocida rama familiar. El corazón de Scorpius aún latía más rápido de lo normal, pero entre merodeadores y hombres-lobo terminó olvidándose también del susto.

_Continuará_


	30. Chapter 30 La votación

NdA: Bueno, tengo algunos comentarios atrasados, pero me pondré pronto al día. He llegado ya a los mil y estoy contenta como una mona, jaja. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

Dedicado a **Martin L.** por su cumpleaños, que fue el miércoles. Espero que te lo pasaras muy bien ese día ^^ Muchas gracias por todos los avisos que me mandas cuando me equivoco en algún detalle del canon XD

Capítulo 30 **La votación**

Harry tenía el corazón encogido cuando James desapareció en su terminal de Red Flú Internacional. No iban a verlo menos de lo que lo verían si estuviera en Hogwarts, pero saber que estaba tan lejos… Y las cartas tardarían días en llegar, no unas horas.

El Instituto Salem, en los Estados Unidos, había aceptado admitir a James a aquellas alturas del curso. Todos habrían preferido tenerlo más cerca, pero los colegios europeos impartían las clases en los idiomas de sus respectivos países y James sólo hablaba inglés. En Estados Unidos, sólo unos pocos magos interesados en política europea reconocerían el nombre de Harry Potter. Si James quería, nadie tenía por qué saber nada de él, ni por qué podía estar allí. Podía empezar de cero. Y era sociable y divertido; pronto haría nuevos amigos. Lo que más preocupaba a Harry era que James empezara a obsesionarse con lo que había hecho, que se culpara tanto que nunca pudiera superarlo. Charlie, que vivía allí, le había jurado mil veces que iba a cuidar de él, pero ¿qué podía saber de adolescentes conmocionados alguien que trataba con dragones?

Molly, Ron y Hermione estaban allí, con ellos. Habían dicho que querían despedir a James, pero Harry sabía que habían ido sobre todo para darles un poco de apoyo moral. Seguramente sabían que ni él ni Ginny iban a encontrar consuelo en el otro.

-Estará bien –le dijo Hermione, acariciándole el pelo.

-Dicen que a las chicas norteamericanas les gusta mucho el acento británico –dijo Ron, tratando de animar un poco el ambiente-. Seguro que para el fin de semana que viene ya tiene un par de novias que le ayuden a superar la nostalgia.

Ginny le lanzó a Harry una mirada que indicaba claramente a quién consideraba responsable de que James hubiera tenido que marcharse –al fin y al cabo, los Malfoy, sus culpables favoritos, no estaban presentes- y Harry la ignoró como había ignorado las malas caras de sus tíos. Curioso, cómo los viejos hábitos nunca se perdían del todo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había puesto a Ginny al mismo nivel que a los Dursley y casi sintió náuseas.

La cena, en la Madriguera, fue un poco tensa, aunque nada comparado con lo que habría sido si hubieran estado sólo ellos dos con Lily en casa. Harry se preguntó si a partir de ahora tendrían que acudir por turnos a las casas de los Weasley para evitar enfrentamientos, aunque a decir verdad, no creía que George y Bill fueran a recibirlo a él precisamente con los brazos abiertos: parecían pensar, como Ginny, que había cedido ante los Malfoy sin necesidad, que no había hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando regresaron a casa, Lily subió directamente a su cuarto, como hacía ahora casi siempre. Harry fue al mueble-bar y se sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego, aunque ya se había tomado uno en La Madriguera.

-Hasta el último momento he pensado que pararías a James y lucharías para que volviera a ser readmitido en Hogwarts –dijo Ginny de pronto.

Harry se giró hacia ella, cansado.

-Joder, Ginny….

Ginny se abrazó a sí misma; su pequeña estatura la habría hecho parecer frágil en ese momento si no hubiera sido por la dureza de sus ojos.

-No entiendo cómo puedes haber hecho esto. Cómo puedes haber alentado la amistad entre Albus y ese niño, y haber ido _a tomar el té a Malfoy manor_. El mismo lugar en el que torturaron a Hermione y con la misma gente que participó en la muerte de Fred, de Dumbledore, de Remus y Tonks… Hasta de tus padres. –Harry dio un respingo-. Jamás en toda mi vida creí que podrías insultarlos a todos de esa manera.

-Deja a mis padres fuera de esto.

Su voz había sonado más amenazadora de lo que había pretendido, pero lo único que ella hizo fue hacer una fugaz mueca de desprecio, como si creyera que no quería hablar de sus padres porque en el fondo los había traicionado. Pero no era así; quizás a sus padres no les habría hecho gracia ver a uno de sus nietos en Malfoy manor, pero seguro que aún les habría hecho menos gracia ver a otro dejando a un niño inocente a las puertas de la muerte.

-Lo único que te pido ya es que te mantengas alejado de mí una buena temporada, ¿está claro? –dijo ella-. La casa tiene habitaciones de sobra como para que no tengamos que vernos demasiado.

Harry volvió a sentir el impulso de marcharse de allí dando un portazo, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. No si no quería convertirlo en algo definitivo. Y se resistía a considerar siquiera esa opción. Era destruir su mayor sueño desde que era un niño, tener una familia que le quisiera. Además, estaban Lily, Albus y James. Pero si Ginny había dicho eso con la esperanza de que él se sintiera dolido, se equivocaba.

-Eso no parece muy difícil. Por si no te has dado cuenta, llevo semanas manteniéndome alejado de ti.

Los ojos de Ginny brillaron de cólera, pero apretó los labios y no dijo nada. Harry dio media vuelta y se fue a la habitación de invitados a leer un rato antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

-Hay que reconocer una cosa, Malfoy –dijo Montague, sonriendo tras su copa de brandy-. Al principio creí que os habíais equivocado al no asestarle a Potter el golpe definitivo, pero ahora veo que retirar la denuncia fue el movimiento más inteligente que podíais hacer.

Aquella noche, estaban reunidos en casa de Rookwood. Faltaban sólo diez días para que el Wizengamot decidiera entre él y Shacklebolt y todos los expertos coincidían en que iba a ser una votación muy reñida. También coincidían en señalar que parte de esa igualdad se debía al hecho de que muchos miembros del tribunal que antes se habían negado a considerar la posibilidad de votar a un hombre aliado con un Malfoy habían cambiado de idea sobre Draco y, por lo tanto, sobre Rookwood.

Pero Draco no lo había hecho por eso –sólo había sido una razón más, y ni mucho menos la más importante- y aunque no lo dejó ver, le molestó mucho que Montague hablara así.

-Ha sido un gesto que les honra –dijo Medea Key, la compañera de Rookwood, sin rastro del cinismo de Montague-. Nadie podría haberlos culpado por seguir adelante con el juicio. Robar la magia es un delito repugnante.

Rookwood asintió, mirándolos apreciativamente, y Draco se sintió complacido consigo mismo. Tenía que admitir que su decisión de retirar la denuncia sólo le había reportado beneficios. Aunque había algún que otro rumor malicioso sobre lo que había pasado –como que Potter les había chantajeado con pruebas sobre los delitos de su padre-, al ciudadano medio parecía haberle impresionado. Podía notarlo simplemente caminando por Hogsmeade o por el callejón Diagón: hasta sus padres se habían dado cuenta, y eso que su padre había despertado mucho más resentimiento que él. Draco nunca había recibido tanta aprobación del mundo mágico, ni antes ni después de la guerra, y aunque a decir verdad tampoco era algo que hubiera esperado ni necesitado, tenía que admitir que el cambio resultaba agradable.

-Pues yo he de reconocer que también me sorprende que los Potter reaccionaran así –intervino Sienna-. Conociendo a Ginny Potter, esperaba que intentaran algún tejemaneje para sacar al chico del lío. Ya saben que incluso puse a algunos de mis hombres a vigilar esa posibilidad. Pero no buscaron en ningún momento un trato especial.

-Demasiado honrados para eso –dijo Montague, burlón.

-Por favor, Potter es tan partidario del doble rasero como el que más –replicó Draco-. Si no intentó nada, no fue por eso.

Y lo cierto era que le sorprendía que no hubiera intentado nada, más allá de ir al hospital a exigirle que retirara la denuncia: si Scorpius hubiera estado en el lugar de James y él hubiera tenido la influencia que tenía ahora Potter, habría movido cielo y tierra para sacarlo del lío.

-Probablemente sabía que le saltaríamos al cuello a la primera señal –opinó Gray, arreglándose distraídamente los puños de su camisa.

-Quizás sabía que eso sería ir demasiado lejos –dijo entonces Astoria, con voz suave-. Cuando él y su hijo Albus vinieron a casa a ver a Scorpius dio la sensación de que se sentía culpable.

Draco asintió, un poco a regañadientes. Sabía que Astoria tenía razón; él también había notado que Potter se sentía mal por lo que le había pasado a Scorpius. ¿No era esa una de las razones que le habían impulsado a salvarlo de un linchamiento verbal? Pero el arrepentimiento no era una emoción que él entendiera bien, a pesar de haberla experimentado algunas veces –seguramente, muchas menos de lo que la gente habría considerado pertinente-.

-Astoria… -dijo, cuando volvieron a Malfoy manor-, si hubiera pasado al revés, si Scorpius hubiera atacado a James, ¿te habrías sentido culpable?

Ella lo meditó unos segundos y meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-No creo. Habría sido culpa de Scorpius.

-¿Lo habrías entregado a los aurores?

Astoria lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Estás loco? Si Scorpius hubiera intentado quitarle la magia a un Potter, le habrían caído los cinco años completos en Azkaban. Y el escándalo nos habría destruido a todos. Por supuesto que no.

Draco lo consideró en silencio un par de segundos y luego asintió filosóficamente, diciéndose que, en definitiva, las conversaciones sobre ética no eran el punto fuerte de los Slytherin.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de un desayuno en el que él y Ginny se habían estado ignorando mutuamente, Harry se fue al ministerio. Nada más llegar se cruzó con Cavan Broderick, que pasaba por su lado camino a los ascensores.

-Buenos días, jefe Potter.

-Buenos días.

Los dos ajustaron el paso para andar juntos. Broderick no había cambiado su actitud hacia él durante todo aquel desastre, ni le había mirado como si estuviera preguntándose qué clase de educación le habían dado a James para que hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así.

-¿Recuerda que tiene una reunión con el ministro a las doce?

-Sí, gracias.

Tenían que hablar sobre una visita de una delegación china y ultimar los detalles de la seguridad en los actos del Día de la Paz. Aquel año no pensaba ir al baile; le parecía menos adecuado aún que el año anterior.

-Jefe, ¿se encuentra bien? –le preguntó Broderick, mientras entraban al ascensor-. ¿Quiere que le lleve una taza de té o de café a su despacho?

La expresión ligeramente preocupada de su rostro hizo que Harry sintiera algo cálido expandiéndose en su estómago.

-No, acabo de desayunar, gracias.

-¿Seguro? No me cuesta nada.

-No, no hace falta.

Harry intentó serenarse porque, por afectado que estuviera por todo lo sucedido en las últimas semanas, no era motivo para ponerse así de sentimental sólo porque le hubieran ofrecido una taza de té.

-Como quiera.-Broderick titubeó un poco-. Espero no estar metiéndome donde no me llaman, pero viví dos años en los Estados Unidos y conozco a mucha gente que estudió en el Instituto Salem. Todos estaban encantados, parece un buen sitio en el que estudiar.

A Harry le sorprendió un poco que sacara el tema, pero realmente no le molestó. En realidad, agradeció que tratara de animarlo.

-Eso nos han dicho. Estamos seguros de que James se adaptará.

Broderick sonrió un poco, justo cuando llegaban a su piso.

-Seguro que sí.-Hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza-. Recuerde su reunión a las doce.

-Allí estaré –prometió Harry.

Harry llevaba sólo una hora en su despacho cuando Chloe entró y le informó de que había aparecido una pintada nueva contra los antiguos mortífagos en la fachada de San Mungo. Esta vez, había una novedad: la pintada estaba firmada.

-¿Vengadores por la justicia? ¿Es una broma? – exclamó Harry. Chloe se encogió de hombros-. ¿Alguien ha oído hablar alguna vez de ellos?

-Los vigiles están en ello. A mí no me suenan de nada.

-Bueno, ya tenemos un auror colaborando en ese caso, así que mantenme al día, ¿de acuerdo?

-Como siempre.-Hizo una pausa-. ¿Qué tal James ayer?

Harry dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Supongo que bien, dadas las circunstancias. Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo sería el Instituto Salem y todo eso. Prometió escribir en cuanto se instalara, así que esperamos recibir alguna carta suya mañana.

Si algo hubiera ido mal, Charlie habría llamado a los padres de Hermione por teléfono y éstos les habrían avisado. La ausencia de noticias, en este caso, significaba que James había llegado al colegio sin ningún incidente.

-Sé que ha sido difícil, Harry, pero…-Su mirada era seria y solemne-. Sólo quiero que sepas que la gente aquí en la oficina respeta mucho cómo has manejado este asunto. Has dado una lección de integridad.

Chloe no era la primera en aprobar lo que había hecho, pero Harry se sintió igualmente conmovido. Aquella mañana estaba definitivamente _blando_. Pero después de ver lo que sus decisiones habían causado en su vida personal no le venía nada mal que le recordaran que había más personas que pensaban que había hecho lo correcto.

-Gracias, Chloe.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y se marchó del despacho, dejando a Harry pensando en por qué Ginny no era una de esas personas. Había estado ridículamente seguro de que ella pensaría lo mismo que él, que entendería la gravedad de lo que había hecho James. Pero se había vuelto como loca, y por mucho que Harry intentara convencerse de que había sido sólo preocupación por James, nunca había podido creérselo del todo. Si hubiera sido sólo preocupación por James, no le habría acusado de dejar morir a Fred ni se habría opuesto al trato que les había ofrecido Draco, entre otras muchas cosas.

Hermione se pasó a verlo después de la reunión con Shacklebolt, pero sólo pretendía preguntarle cómo estaba por lo de James; ignoraba que su relación con Ginny parecía haber dado un paso más hacia la nada. Quien no lo ignoraba era Arthur, que fue a buscarlo a la hora de la salida para invitarlo a tomar una cerveza. Harry aceptó, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando se dio cuenta de que el consejo de Arthur era que se disculpara y esperara pacientemente a que Ginny decidiera volver a admitirlo en su dormitorio.

-No sé por qué tendría que disculparme. Se enfadó conmigo el primer día porque no pude impedir que los Malfoy retiraran la denuncia y todo ha ido a peor desde entonces.

-Harry, tú has alentado la amistad entre Albus y ese niño. ¡Lo llevaste a Malfoy manor!

-Yo no he alentado nada. Se hicieron amigos por su cuenta. Y si lo llevé a Malfoy manor fue porque se moría de ganas de ir, y después de lo mal que lo había pasado habría hecho cualquier cosa por animarlo. –Miró a su suegro con exasperación-. Ni siquiera sé por qué estás aquí hablando conmigo. Es tu hija la que me dijo que me alejara de nuestro dormitorio.

-Porque está enfadada contigo –contestó, como si pensara que Harry se estaba negando a entender su punto de vista-. Vamos, Harry, tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que supuso para ella ser poseída por Voldemort. Y eso pasó por culpa directa de Lucius Malfoy.

-Pero Scorpius…-Scorpius no había hecho nada. Arthur le interrumpió antes de que lo terminara de decir.

-Nadie dice que lo que hizo James estuviera bien. Pero ¿tan difícil te resulta comprender que un niño que sabe el daño que los Malfoy le han hecho a su familia tuviera esa reacción? ¿Crees que Ginny estaría tan enfadada contigo si hubiera tenido la sensación de que lo entendías?

Arthur había tenido el dudoso honor de presenciar algunas de sus discusiones, así que era imposible que no supiera que no se habían estado peleando sólo por eso. Harry no entendía por qué estaba actuando así, pero tampoco quería gastar mucho tiempo averiguándolo: si quería seguir negando la realidad, allá él. Podía entender que estuviera de parte de Ginny.

-No es eso lo que me ha estado echando en cara estas últimas semanas –dijo, sin ganas de discutir.

-Mira, Harry, sólo quiero que entiendas que todos los matrimonios pasan por malos momentos, ¿entiendes? Pero en momentos así es cuando hay que hacer un esfuerzo extra por sacar las cosas adelante. Tú quieres sacar tu matrimonio adelante, ¿verdad?

Lily, pensó Harry. James. Albus.

-Claro.

Eso pareció tranquilizar un poco a Arthur. Harry supuso que en las últimas semanas tampoco él había parecido el hombre más enamorado del mundo.

-Estupendo. Me alegro de oírlo. Ya sabes que te queremos mucho. Eres como otro hijo para nosotros. Habladlo, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora que ya ha acabado todo, arreglad las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Las intenciones de Arthur eran buenas, después de todo, y Harry no lo dudaba. Pero no estaba convencido de que no fuera ya demasiado tarde. La idea de romper su familia le repelía tanto como un cadáver infestado de gusanos, pero la perspectiva de besar o abrazar a Ginny, no digamos hacer el amor con ella, tampoco resultaba mucho más grata.

Harry tenía la sensación de estar esperando un milagro. Algo que hiciera que Ginny volviera a ser la misma de antes y volviera a despertarle los mismos sentimientos. Lamentablemente, sospechaba que ese tipo de milagros no existían. Y lo cierto era que no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

_Queridos papá y mamá_

_He llegado al Instituto Salem sin ningún problema. No puedo contaros mucho porque sólo llevo aquí un par de horas. El sitio parece interesante, aunque es muy nuevo, no creo que tenga más de trescientos años. Con deciros que sólo habitan aquí dos fantasmas… _

_Ya conozco a mis compañeros de habitación y parecen simpáticos. Uno de ellos hasta es aficionado al quidditch, aunque ya sabéis que aquí la gente está loca por el quadpot. Por lo poco que he podido hablar con ellos, creo que sólo tendré algunos problemas con Historia de la Magia; en las demás asignaturas parecen enseñar más o menos lo mismo que nosotros._

_Bueno, la próxima vez que os escriba ya tendré más cosas que contaros. Siento de verdad todos los problemas que he causado. Besos a Lily. Os quiere,_

_James Potter._

* * *

El día de las elecciones a ministro de Magia, Harry ocupó un puesto en primera fila, vestido con su túnica formal de miembro del Wizengamot. Los colores de las túnicas indicaban el modo en el que habían conseguido su asiento en el tribunal. Los de azul oscuro, casi negro, habían llegado al Wizengamot a través de sus cargos en el ministerio, como Hermione; los de rojo, habían sido invitados por otros miembros a formar parte del tribunal. Pero también había dos brujas con túnicas verdes –sus incorporaciones las habían dictado los Inefables-, un anciano mago con una túnica negra –había domesticado dos grifos, y sólo los magos muy virtuosos podían domesticar grifos; la ley mágica consideraba que alguien así debía participar en la toma de decisiones de la comunidad- y el propio Harry era el único cuya túnica era blanca, indicando que había ganado su puesto venciendo a un señor tenebroso. Harry había intentado más de una vez que le dejaran llevar una túnica azul oscuro –el jefe de aurores siempre era miembro del tribunal-, pero por las miradas que había recibido en cada intento, sospechaba que era más fácil cambiar de casa en Hogwarts.

Normalmente, prefería sentarse en un sitio más discreto, pero en aquella ocasión acudía como valedor de Kingsley Shacklebolt. No era el único: Hermione, Arthur y Amos Diggory estaban a su lado. En el extremo opuesto de la sala estaban los valedores de Rookwood: Hesper Scrimgeour, Alfred Cattermole e Igraine Withers, una bruja ya mayor cuya familia llevaba generaciones aliada con los Rookwood. A Harry no le extrañó que Draco no estuviera allí, puesto que sólo los miembros del Wizengamot podían ser valedores o incluso asistir a la votación.

En la jornada de elecciones, era el miembro más antiguo quien abría la sesión. Julianna Redfeathers, una bruja de más de ciento cincuenta años que llevaba más de un siglo en el Wizengamot, se puso en pie en su asiento de primera fila.

-El Wizengamot se ha reunido para elegir un nuevo ministro de magia. Yo, Julianna Redfeathers, declaro abierta la sesión. Inicia el turno de preguntas el actual ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Kingsley se puso en pie y se acercó al estrado que había frente al tribunal. Casi al momento, una bruja que dirigía la Oficina de Obliviateadores se puso en pie.

-Ministro Shacklebolt, ¿tiene alguna estrategia nueva para poner fin a las desapariciones?

-Hemos extremado la seguridad y seguimos investigando cada mínima pista que nos llega. En lo que llevamos de año, sólo hemos tenido un caso; no pretendo minimizar el dolor y el sufrimiento que tienen que estar experimentado sus familiares y amigos, pero al menos hemos reducido notablemente el número de desapariciones. Tanto el Jefe de Aurores como yo estamos plenamente decididos a hacer cualquier cosa dentro de la legalidad para atrapar a los responsables.

-¿Como hostigar innecesariamente a los Marcados? –inquirió un brujo de túnica azul.

-Yo nunca alentaría hostigamientos innecesarios hacia nadie –replicó Kingsley, un poco frío-. La decisión de interrogarlos se tomó también para probar formalmente su inocencia y evitar que fueran atacados en las calles.

Las preguntas continuaron durante más de una hora, algunas cuestionando algún aspecto de su mandato; otras dándole pie a que pudiera contar algo positivo sobre sí mismo o las decisiones que había tomado. Harry podía notar perfectamente el escepticismo que recorría a una parte importante del Wizengamot; las discusiones que levantaban algunas de las respuestas de Kingsley eran más acaloradas que nunca. Y aunque el propio Kingsley había intentado quitárselo de la cabeza, Harry no podía dejar de pensar que parte de esa situación era culpa suya. Si hubiera conseguido mejores resultados en sus investigaciones, si hubiera comprendido lo que estaba pasando por la mente de James, probablemente la popularidad de Kingsley no se habría encontrado en un momento tan bajo.

-Lo está haciendo bien –le susurró Hermione-. Tienen que darse cuenta de que Rookwood no será mejor ministro que él.

-Eso espero.

Harry no habría sabido decir con exactitud quiénes habían quedado convencidos y quiénes no. Hermione decía que el ganador conseguiría su puesto por un margen muy estrecho de votos, así que todo dependía ahora de lo que hiciera Rookwood. El candidato a ministro ocupó el puesto que había dejado Kingsley; parecía tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo.

-Señor Rookwood, ¿qué medidas impulsaría si fuera ministro de magia?

-Por supuesto, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que nuestra mayor prioridad debe ser ahora defendernos de nuestros enemigos. Pero dejando eso a un lado, me gustaría ayudar a poner realmente fin a las disensiones que todavía existen entre nosotros. Hay muy pocas familias en nuestra comunidad que no sufrieran de un modo u otro las consecuencias de la guerra, pero tanto las pintadas como otros acontecimientos recientes indican que las heridas están lejos de haber cicatrizado.

Otros acontecimientos recientes… Si Harry hubiera tenido dudas sobre lo que eso quería decir, la mirada fugaz que le dirigió Rookwood se lo habría aclarado. Durante el turno de Shacklebolt nadie había aludido a aquel asunto, pero obviamente con Rookwood no iba a pasar lo mismo. Y aunque seguía sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo que había hecho James, también se sintió irritado al ver que hablaban de él como si no hubiera puesto de su parte por dejar la guerra atrás y luchar contra los prejuicios hacia los Slytherin con la misma energía con la que luchaba contra los prejuicios hacia los muggles y magos nacidos en esas familias.

-¿Saben cómo celebran los alumnos de Slytherin el día de la Paz en Hogwarts? –continuaba Rookwood, contestando a otra pregunta-. Encerrados en su sala común porque ese día el colegio no es seguro para ellos. Y les recuerdo que estamos hablando de niños de once y doce años también, niños que crecerán pensando que la sociedad mágica los rechaza sólo por pertenecer a Slytherin. Si vuelve a aparecer un Señor Tenebroso que les prometa respeto y poder, que los acepte, aunque sea sólo una trampa para ganarse su lealtad, ¿realmente esperan que esos muchachos lo rechacen para defender una sociedad que siempre les ha dado la espalda?

-Los Slytherin difícilmente están marginados en nuestro mundo, señor Rookwood, y usted es buena prueba de ello –replicó una bruja, en tono ligeramente sarcástico.

-Madame, estamos hablando del futuro. Para conseguir la paz, es necesario algo más que terminar la guerra. Hay que educar a las futuras generaciones en la_ idea_ de la paz. Y si el día en el que celebramos esa paz, casi la cuarta parte de niños y adolescentes de Hogwarts deben esconderse, algo sin duda va mal.

Harry sabía que Rookwood no se estaba inventando aquello porque se lo había oído comentar a Teddy, James y algunos de sus sobrinos. Acudían a las ceremonias obligatorias y punto. Pero de algún modo, siempre había dado por sentado que no querían participar en esas celebraciones; nadie le había dicho que fuera peligroso para ellos y Harry frunció el ceño, diciéndose que tenía que preguntarle a Albus qué pasaba exactamente ese día en Hogwarts.

Alguien le hizo a Rookwood una pregunta sobre economía y él empezó a contestarla con el mismo aplomo que había mostrado durante toda la sesión. Harry tenía que reconocer que era bueno; no le gustaba nada que hubiera aludido a James, pero no decía estupideces. Muchos miembros del Wizengamot asentían ante lo que iba diciendo y Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione empezaba a parecer preocupada.

-Señor Rookwood –dijo Olive Abbot, la abuela de Hannah Longbottom-, me consta que es usted un mago decente y se ha rodeado de buenos colaboradores. Pero me repugna la posibilidad de tener en el ministerio a alguien con la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo. Una cosa es buscar la paz, y otra muy distinta permitir que gente con las manos manchadas de sangre forme parte del ministerio.

Harry se puso nervioso. Sabía que aquello iba dirigido hacia Draco, pero si Rookwood quería, podía salpicarle a él también.

-¿Manos manchadas de sangre? El señor Malfoy no mató a nadie durante la guerra.

-No porque no lo intentara –replicó ella, secamente.

Rookwood le dirigió a Harry la mirada que éste había estado medio esperando.

-Y él _sí _fue juzgado y condenado por ello. Se supone que ya ha pagado por sus delitos. Por otro lado, no tengo especial interés en cambiar la ley que prohíbe a los magos con la Marca Tenebrosa trabajar en el ministerio. El señor Malfoy es alguien cuya opinión y conocimientos de economía y política exterior valoro mucho; sería mi consejero, igual que lo es ahora, pero no tendría ningún cargo oficial. Tampoco él está especialmente interesado en tener un trabajo fijo en el ministerio, sinceramente.

Uno de los magos que había declarado ya su apoyo público a Rookwood intervino entonces haciéndole una pregunta alejada de aquel tema un tanto delicado. Harry lo agradeció también; Rookwood estaba siendo más o menos sutil, pero escocía igualmente y él no era el único que estaba captando las indirectas. De nuevo, tuvo la sensación de estar perjudicando a Kingsley y se dijo a sí mismo que habría sido mejor que hubiera renunciado a ser su valedor.

Cuando la rueda de preguntas para Rookwood terminó y regresó a su asiento junto a Scrimgeour, Cattermole y Withers. La anciana Redfeathers se puso de nuevo en pie y caminó hacia el centro de la sala; una vez allí, sacó su varita y convocó una hermosa vasija de cerámica adornada con runas. Un movimiento de varita más y todos los miembros del Wizengamot se encontraron frente a ellos con un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. Harry cogió la suya, escribió el nombre de Kingsley y esperó a que la vasija pasara levitando por su lado para depositar el papel en su interior. Uno a uno, todos los miembros del Wizengamot hicieron lo mismo, y cuando la vasija se llenó con todos los votos regresó flotando hacia Redfeathers. Después Harry y todos los valedores se levantaron y se acercaron a la vasija, dispuestos a leer los votos.

* * *

Dos votos, pensó Draco, disimulando lo mejor que podía su frustración y mal humor. No podía creer que hubieran perdido por dos votos. Rookwood, por el contrario, lo consideraba un buen resultado.

-Francamente, nunca pensé que pudiéramos ganar esta votación, no después de sólo un año de campaña. Pero con sólo dos votos de diferencia… yo diría que todo el mundo nos verá como los sucesores naturales de Shacklebolt.

Medea Key, sentada a su lado con una mano entre las de él, asintió con una ligera sonrisa. Estaban todos en casa de Rookwood, reunidos para analizar cómo había ido la votación. Draco habría preferido que se hubieran reunido para celebrar un triunfo. Estaba furioso con el Wizengamot. ¿Cómo podían preferir a ese bueno para nada de Shacklebolt antes que a un hombre como Rookwood?

-Ahora sabe que tiene una varita apuntándole al cuello –dijo Sienna. Ella tampoco había podido presenciar la votación, ya que no era miembro del Wizangamot-. Cualquier crisis, cualquier pequeño escándalo, puede conducir a una reunión extraordinaria y a su destitución.

Draco se tranquilizó un poco, comprendiendo ella tenía razón. Y él debería haberlo visto antes también y no haberse dejado llevar por la inevitable rabia que cualquier derrota le despertaba con precisión casi matemática. La posición de Shacklebolt era poco envidiable; sabía que sólo contaba con el apoyo de la mitad del Wizengamot y eso, para alguien acostumbrado a salir reelegido casi por unanimidad, debía de resultar inquietante.

Además, conseguirle a Rookwood el sillón de ministro de magia no era su objetivo, por mucho que creyera que iba a hacerlo bien. Eso era un _medio_. Su objetivo era recuperar una posición respetable y eso, sin lugar a dudas, lo estaba consiguiendo.

_Continuará_


	31. Chapter 31 Otro Día de la Paz

NdA: Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar.

Capítulo 31 **Otro Día de la Paz**

Ginny esperaba con sentimientos mezclados el próximo Día de la Paz. Sería la primera vez que ella y Harry se mostraran juntos ante la prensa, en un acto lleno de gente desde lo de James. La perspectiva, muy a su pesar, le ponía algo nerviosa, pero a la vez sabía que era el mejor escenario que podrían haber escogido. Todos recordarían que habían sido unos héroes, ellos, entonces apenas unos chiquillos. Quizás incluso Harry lo recordaría y volvería a comportarse como el hombre del que se había enamorado. La situación en casa era pésima, los dos durmiendo en habitaciones separadas y hablándose lo justo. Harry tenía que darse cuenta de que no podían seguir así.

Ginny se quedó de piedra cuando cuatro días antes del Baile, Harry llegó del trabajo y le preguntó bruscamente por qué le había dicho a Hermione que iban a ir a la fiesta.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo ella, molestándose por su tono, por lo que implicaba-. ¿Es que no piensas ir?

-Pues no. Francamente no me apetece.

Era inaudito. Ginny se quedó paralizada de pura incomprensión. ¡No podía estar hablando en serio!

-Esa fiesta es importante, Harry.

Él se cruzó de brazos.

-Es una fiesta. Sólo eso. Y no estoy con ganas de fiestas.

Ginny empezó a sentir que volvía algo de su irritación hacia él. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué narices no se comportaba como debía?

-Si no vamos, todo el mundo pensará que nos avergonzamos.

-Oh, y a ti te parece que somos el ejemplo perfecto para el Día de la Paz, ¿verdad? –replicó, sarcástico.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? –exclamó, notando cómo la ira iba apoderándose de ella-. ¿Dejar de ir a actos públicos? ¿Esconderte? ¡No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde! ¿Qué coño te ha pasado? ¡Tú no eras así!

-¿Qué me ha pasado a mí? ¡Qué te ha pasado a ti! ¿Acaso te oyes? ¡Actúas como si lo que hizo James no te importara! ¿Quieres ir al maldito baile? ¡Pues ve tú sola!

-¿Es que no te das cuenta de cómo nos mira la gente? –gritó, sin entenderlo-. ¡Eres un egoísta!

Harry soltó un jadeo.

-¿Egoísta? ¡Me has tratado como a una mierda desde que pasó lo de James, diciéndome que te había decepcionado! ¡Claro, porque mantuve mis principios y no usé mi influencia para hacerle pasar por encima de la ley que he jurado proteger! ¡Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me tiró de nuestro dormitorio! ¿Y ahora quieres que vaya contigo al baile de la Paz, Ginny? ¿Es que te has vuelto completamente loca?

Pero Ginny ya ni le escuchaba, sólo sabía que Harry había vuelto a fallarle de nuevo. Quería gritar y gritar hasta que todo volviera a ser como ella quería. Y se sentía como una idiota por haber pensado que el baile podía hacerle entrar en razón, estaba claro que estaba decidido a ser un estúpido con todo aquel asunto.

-¡Pues no vengas si no quieres! ¡Ya iré yo! ¡A mí no me importa dar la cara por mi familia!

Harry la miró como si fuera a continuar la pelea y Ginny casi deseaba que fuera así porque al menos de ese modo podría desahogarse y ventilar toda esa rabia y frustración que amenazaba con ahogarle. Pero después de un instante, Harry dio media vuelta y salió de casa dando un portazo. Ginny se quedó allí quieta, mirando la puerta, como si quisiera salir a por él para seguir discutiendo. Después, todavía furiosa, se fue a llamar a su madre.

* * *

El ambiente durante los días previos al Día de la Paz era bastante distinto al del año pasado, sin tanta tensión por los pasillos. Los Gryffindor no tenían ganas de armar jaleo después de la pobre actuación de uno de sus miembros más destacados, Longbottom no había vuelto a meterse con ellos… Los Slytherin de primero, que habían oído hablar de los peligros de esa fecha, miraban ahora a los alumnos de segundo para arriba como si creyeran que eran unos exagerados. Pero si bien el número de estudiantes que se habían alterado por aquella fecha era mucho menor que el año pasado, los pocos que tenían ganas de vengar a sus muertos fastidiando a los Slytherin parecían dispuestos a hacerse notar. Scorpius albergaba la esperanza de que no volvieran a aparecer recortes de periódicos humillantes en los tablones de anuncios, pero cada vez que pasaba junto a uno lo chequeaba con una ligera ansiedad.

La mañana anterior al Día de la Paz, Scorpius se despertó con la sensación de que de ese día aparecerían los recortes, pero cuando fue a mirar el tablón de anuncios más cercano a la entrada a las mazmorras comprobó que lo único que había colgado eran los últimos resultados del campeonato de ajedrez –Albus y Hector también se habían apuntado aquel año y los dos habían llegado a las semifinales, aunque no se enfrentarían el uno al otro si no llegaban ambos a la final- y un cartel anunciando las próximas clases de Aparición para los alumnos de más de diecisiete años.

No mucho más tranquilo, fue al Gran Comedor con sus compañeros. Casi todo el mundo estaba ya allí, incluido Albus, que lo saludó desde su sitio con una sonrisa. Scorpius le devolvió el saludo y se sentó entre Damon y Diana. Watson también se sentaba ahora con los de segundo; Zabini les había dicho a Scorpius y Damon que quería que le dejaran sentarse con su curso y ellos le respetaban demasiado –y le debían demasiado- como para no obedecer. Aun así, las únicas veces que no ignoraban a Watson era para decirle que se callara y les dejara en paz.

-Eh, ¿os habéis dado cuenta de que faltan un montón de profesores? –comentó Britney.

Scorpius miró a la mesa de profesores y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, McGonagall, Zhou, Slughorn, Flitwick, Zabini y Longbottom no se encontraban allí. Longbottom no siempre estaba durante el desayuno, pero los otros eran una presencia habitual.

-Espero que no estemos otra vez con aviso de dementores –dijo, tratando de disimular su inquietud.

-Falta más gente –intervino Morrigan-. Macnair y Gamp no están.

Gamp, bateador de Slytherin, era amigo de Macnair.

-Y en las otras mesas –dijo Britney, estirando el cuello-. Fred Weasley no está con los Gryffindor, ¿verdad?

Un recuento rápido de Weasleys hizo ver a Scorpius que no estaban ni Fred ni Dominique Weasley, la Ravenclaw. Y los Gryffindor, además, parecían estar friendo a Michael Weasley a preguntas. Albus estaba más serio que antes y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, puso la misma cara que siempre había puesto cuando su hermano había hecho de las suyas.

-Yo creo que Macnair y Gamp han conseguido atrapar a los cerdos que colgaban esos artículos sobre nuestras familias –dijo Damon, con un brillo feroz en los ojos.

Pero a mitad desayuno, los profesores y alumnos que faltaban entraron en el Gran Comedor, todos absolutamente serios, y en cuanto se sentaron, sus compañeros empezaron a hacerles preguntas. Scorpius, muerto de impaciencia, esperó a que el chisme cruzara la mesa de Slytherin y llegara hasta la zona de segundo. Macnair y Gamp parecían más desafiantes que otra cosa, aunque Scorpius tenía la impresión de que se habían metido en un buen lío.

-Dicen que Zabini, Zhou y Longbottom han usado hechizos para atrapar a todos los que iban a poner recortes de periódico en los tablones –les contó al fin Cornelia Solberg, una emocionada chica de tercero con el pelo muy corto. Su hermano Leon estaba en séptimo y era Lanzador del equipo-. Los han castigado hasta final de curso.

Hubo una serie de exclamaciones ante la magnitud del castigo.

-¿Y qué pasa con Macnair y Gamp? –preguntó Britney.

Cornelia consultó con los alumnos que estaban más cerca de los de cuarto y después de unos segundos volvió a girarse hacia ellos.

-Macnair y Gamp también iban a colgar artículos.

-¿De nuestras familias? –exclamó Scorpius, escandalizado e indignado ante aquella traición.

-No, no, de vuestras familias, no. Dicen que eran artículos que hablaban de lo que te hizo James Potter.

Scorpius se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Iban a colgar artículos sobre él?

-Eso parece.

Los ojos de Scorpius fueron automáticamente hacia Albus, y cuando lo vio se le cayó el corazón a los pies. Saltaba a la vista que ya se había enterado de ese detalle: estaba rojo como un tomate. Scorpius podía entender perfectamente lo que habían hecho Macnair y Gamp, pero los maldijo entre dientes de todos modos.

* * *

Albus no recordaba haber sentido tanta vergüenza en toda su vida. Había regresado a Hogwarts sabiendo que algunas personas le recordarían lo que había hecho James, pero no se había preparado para encontrarse artículos sobre el delito de su hermano. Estaba furioso con esos dos Slytherin por haber tratado de humillarlo de esa forma; él nunca les había hecho nada y era injusto que quisieran hacerle daño. Y James ni siquiera estaba ahí para defenderse.

Pero tampoco ayudaba en nada ver a Fred y Dominique mezclados en algo así. En el caso de su prima, no sabía ni cómo se le había ocurrido; Dominique siempre le había tenido manía a los Malfoy a causa de las cicatrices de su padre, pero todo lo más que había hecho hasta ese momento había sido lanzarle miradas feas a Scorpius de vez en cuando. Quizás Fred la había convencido para que le ayudara, especialmente si Michael se había negado a hacerlo, como parecía. O quizás Dominique pensaba. como sus padres o como su propia madre, que la culpa de todo lo que le había pasado a James era de él y de Scorpius. Fuera cual fuera la razón, Albus estaba abochornado de pensar que dos de sus primos estaban relacionados con esa horrible tradición.

Aquella mañana tenían Transformación a primera hora y luego se juntaron con los Slytherin para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Scorpius, igual que habían hecho Amal, Urien y Rose antes, quería animarlo y hablar con él, pero Albus no tenía ganas de hablar. En aquel momento le habría gustado poder irse con James, bien lejos, donde nadie le conociera.

Pero cuando terminó la clase y Albus se dispuso a volver al castillo para almorzar, Scorpius le sujetó del brazo.

-Eh, Al, espera…

-No quiere hablar contigo, Malfoy –dijo su prima, tratando de ponerse entre ambos.

-Eso no es verdad –replicó Albus al momento-. No estoy enfadado con él.

Scorpius le dedicó una mueca a Rose y después miró a Albus.

-Anda, acompáñame a dar una vuelta.-Albus vaciló, así que Scorpius lo cogió del brazo y lo estiró para ponerlo en marcha-. Va, no seas idiota.

Albus suspiró y se giró hacia su prima.

-Ahora vamos nosotros.

-¿Seguro?

Él asintió y el resto de sus amigos se marchó hacia el castillo. Después, Scorpius y él echaron a caminar sin ningún rumbo en especial.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó a Scorpius.

-Oye, yo no sabía que Macnair y Gamp iban a hacer algo así.

-Ya lo sé. Yo tampoco sabía que lo iban a hacer mis primos ni los demás.

-¿Y entonces por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

-No es eso.

-¿Y qué es? –insistió.

Albus no habría sabido explicarse ni queriendo. Sólo sabía que se sentía como una mierda.

-Tú no lo entiendes.

-Estás así por lo de los artículos, ¿no? -Albus asintió, notando que sus mejillas enrojecían-. ¿Y eso es lo que no entiendo? Te recuerdo que también iban a colgar artículos de mi familia. Lo hicieron el año pasado. O sea que sí que lo entiendo.

Albus comprendió que Scorpius tenía razón y se detuvo, agachando la cabeza para luchar contra unas lágrimas que habían aparecido de pronto.

-No sé por qué tienen que hacer eso –dijo, con voz ahogada.

Scorpius le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Macnair y su grupo están como cabras, no les hagas caso. Lo que quieren es que te sientas mal, ¿no lo ves?

Albus sabía que si hablaba iba a terminar llorando de verdad, pero aun así lo hizo.

-Es mi hermano, Scorpius. Ya sé que tú... Pero es mi hermano.

-Si ya lo sé, Al –dijo, comprensivamente-. Son mi padre y mis abuelos.

Albus ya no dijo nada, tratando de hacer desaparecer las ganas de llorar. Scorpius tampoco habló, pero su proximidad resultaba reconfortante. Sabía lo que estaba sintiendo sin necesidad de demasiadas explicaciones.

–Al menos van a estar castigados hasta final de curso –dijo Scorpius, al cabo de unos segundos.

Albus suspiró; aquello era difícilmente un consuelo, cuando dos de los castigados eran sus primos. Abatido, se sentó en la hierba y Scorpius hizo lo mismo a su lado.

-Toda mi familia está peleada. –Y entonces las siguientes palabras salieron casi solas-. Mis padres duermen ahora en habitaciones distintas. ¿Y si se divorcian?

No le había contado eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Rose o a Amal. Había estado esperando en vano una carta de Lily en la que le dijera que sus padres volvían a dormir juntos, pero esa carta no había llegado y hacía casi un mes desde que había vuelto a Hogwarts. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que eso le preocupaba hasta ese momento.

Scorpius lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Divorciarse? ¿En serio?

-Mi madre y mi padre están peleados desde que pasó lo de James.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Scorpius. Albus se encogió de hombros, porque le daba vergüenza contarle lo mucho que su madre les odiaba a él y a su familia. Era un poco tonto, considerando que los Malfoy no eran precisamente fans de los Potter en general, pero no podía evitarlo-. Todos los padres discuten, Al. Eso no quiere decir que se vayan a divorciar.

-Pero, ¿y si se divorcian?

Scorpius pareció sobrepasado por la pregunta.

-No lo sé –dijo al final-. No conozco a nadie con padres divorciados.

Por lo que Albus sabía, en el mundo muggle el divorcio era la cosa más normal del mundo, pero no sucedía lo mismo en el mundo mágico. Los pocos alumnos de Hogwarts con padres divorciados eran normalmente sangremuggles; la excepción era Nebula Edgecombe, en Ravenclaw, y ella era famosa en el colegio sólo por eso.

-Ni siquiera van a ir juntos al Baile de la Paz. –Su padre le había escrito una carta explicándole que no se sentía cómo yendo ese año y su madre otra diciéndole que ella iba a ir porque debían dar la cara y porque sería bueno para James, y que lo haría sola si era necesario-. Ojalá pudiera viajar en el tiempo –murmuró, para sí mismo-. Volvería al día en el que James te atacó y lo impediría, y entonces todo estaría bien.

Scorpius le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Anda, anímate y no dejes que los Slytherin te vean así, ¿vale? Que no piensen que te han hecho daño.

Albus se acordó de Scorpius el año pasado, caminando por el castillo serio y rígido. Pero no hacía falta ser un Slytherin para no querer dar esa satisfacción a sus enemigos.

-Claro.

Scorpius se puso en pie y le tendió la mano.

-Vamos al Gran Comedor o no nos dará tiempo a comer nada.

Albus aceptó su mano para levantarse y echaron a andar hacia el castillo.

* * *

Aquella noche, en la Sala Común, Scorpius alzó la vista cuando vio entrar a Macnair y Gamp, que volvían de cumplir con su castigo. A la mayoría de los Slytherin les parecía genial que hubieran tratado de devolver el golpe con las fotos; si estaban molestos con ellos era porque habían sido capturados y porque eso les había costado diez puntos por cabeza. Pero Scorpius no formaba parte de esa mayoría. No estaba enfadado porque les hubieran pillado, estaba enfadado porque le habían hecho daño a Albus.

Además, ahora meterse con Albus Potter era prácticamente meterse con los Malfoy.

Scorpius los miró pensativamente, calculando cuál era su mejor opción. Podía dejarlo correr –Albus no esperaba que él hiciera nada al respecto-, pero eso sería traicionar el vínculo que había ahora entre ambos. Tenía que hacer algo. Macnair sabía conjuros muy desagradables y Gamp era una sólida montaña de músculos, así que un ataque frontal no sonaba nada bien. Por otro lado, usar la Capa podía resultar efectivo, pero si el ataque era anónimo, Macnair y Gamp culparían antes a cualquier Gryffindor que a él, y entonces no entenderían el mensaje que Scorpius quería enviarles.

No, tenía que hacerlo cara a cara. Y si era difícil que dos chicos de sexto se sintieran impresionados por lo que pudiera decirles uno de segundo, tendría que amenazarlos con algo que sí pudiera impresionarles. Scorpius tomó aire mientras trataba de adoptar la expresión fría y arrogante con la que los Malfoy se enfrentaban a sus enemigos y fue directamente hacia ellos, atrayendo la atención de los alumnos que estaban más cerca.

-¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? –preguntó Gamp, casi con cordialidad.

-¿Por qué habéis ido en contra de Albus Potter? Él nunca le ha hecho nada a los Slytherin.

Macnair se encogió de hombros, desdeñoso.

-No íbamos en contra de tu Potter, íbamos en contra de todos los demás.

-Pero James es su hermano. Y os recuerdo que meterse con Albus es meterse conmigo y con mi familia.

Gamp frunció el ceño como si estuviera evaluando sus palabras, pero Macnair se rió de él, haciendo que aún más caras se giraran hacia ellos.

-No te hagas tanto el chulo sólo porque tu padre sea amigo de Rookwood, mocoso.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

-A mí no me llames mocoso.

-Te llamo como me sale de los cojones, mocoso. ¿Quién coño te crees que eres?

-Eh, vale ya –intervino Gamp de pronto, lanzándole a Macnair una mirada de advertencia.

Entonces Furmage también se metió en la conversación, colocándose casi entre ambos.

-Es el Buscador de Slytherin que nos ha dado dos victorias en dos partidos, Macnair, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

Macnair alzó la nariz.

-Él es quien tiene un problema conmigo.

Furmage miró inquisitivamente a Scorpius.

-Malfoy cree que queríamos hacer lo de las fotos para joder a Albus Potter, pero se equivoca –dijo Gamp, conciliador-. James Potter era el niño bonito de Gryffindor; les habríamos jodido a todos.

Furmage consideró la cuestión un par de segundos y se giró hacia Scorpius.

-En eso tienen razón, Scorpius: no iban directamente contra tu Potter. No puedes esperar que la gente no se meta con el resto de su familia o con los Gryffindor.-Entonces miró a Macnair-. Eres un puto grano en el culo, Macnair.

El muchacho hizo una mueca.

-Lo hago lo mejor que puedo.

Furmage le dio a Scorpius un golpe en la espalda para moverlo de allí.

-Anda, lárgate. Ya has dejado claro lo que querías decir.

Aquel no era exactamente el final que Scorpius había previsto, pero intuía que no iba a obtener nada mejor de lo que había obtenido ya. Un poco chafado porque no había podido imponerse con tanta contundencia como habría deseado, regresó con sus amigos.

* * *

Harry miró el reloj de la pared. A esas alturas, el baile ya tendría que estar en pleno apogeo, pero él no se arrepentía de haberse quedado en casa, haciendo de canguro de Lily y Hugo. Podía ver a sus amigos otro día –incluso a Luna, que pasaría a ver a Lily antes de volver a marcharse- y se había ahorrado toda una noche de teatro con Ginny.

Ron y Hermione se habían quedado un poco preocupados por su decisión, pero no habían tratado de convencerle para que fuera con ellos. Todos sabían que las cosas entre Ginny y él estaban mal aunque ahora nadie, excepto Hermione a veces, hacía alusión alguna a aquel tema. Había quedado con Ron en un par de ocasiones, pero lo había hecho en busca de distracción. No podía hablarle a él de sus problemas maritales con su hermanita pequeña. Ron estaba en el medio y no era justo obligarlo a tomar partido. Pero al menos no actuaba como si le reprochara la situación con Ginny, que ya era algo.

Harry empezaba a preguntarse cuántos matrimonios como el suyo habría en el mundo mágico, parejas que vivían bajo el mismo techo sin cruzarse una palabra. Y también empezaba a cuestionarse la sensatez de aquella medida; él no era feliz, pero tampoco lo eran Ginny o Lily.

Pero separarse…No podía ser. Siempre había querido tener una familia, verse rodeado de gente que le quisiera. ¿Cómo iba a renunciar a eso? No, Ginny entraría en razón, tendría que hacerlo, y entonces él volvería a sentir lo que se suponía que debía sentir.

Una llamada a la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos y fue a abrir, preguntándose quién podía ser: prácticamente todos sus conocidos estaban en el baile. Para su sorpresa, era Teddy, quien le saludó con una sonrisa y un abrazo afectuoso.

-Hola, tío Harry, he pensado que te gustaría un poco de compañía.

-Claro, pasa.

Teddy miró a su alrededor mientras iba hacia el sofá. Iba vestido con una túnica nueva bastante elegante, de color tostado. Harry sabía que se pasaría por la fiesta del ministerio y que luego acabaría la noche en alguna fiesta particular, pues muchos de sus amigos no tenían dinero ni invitaciones para ir al Baile de la Paz oficial.

-¿Lily ya está acostada?

-Hace un rato. Hugo también está aquí. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

-Una cerveza de mantequilla.

Harry fue a la cocina y regresó con un par de botellas.

-Te hacía emborrachándote por ahí con tus amigos.

Teddy se echó a reír mientras abría la suya.

-La noche acaba de empezar, vuelve a hablar conmigo cuando esté amaneciendo.

-Debería darte vergüenza –dijo, sin sentirlo realmente.

Teddy sonrió y le dio un trago a su botella.

-He quedado con ellos dentro de un rato. –Entonces le dio un trago a su cerveza-. No te imaginas lo que me contó ayer Merrythoughts. Resulta que fueron los Malfoy quienes le prestaron dinero para abrir su consulta, ¿lo sabías?

-No. –Había cierto control sobre ese tipo de cosas, pero desde luego no eran los aurores quienes lo llevaban.

-Pues sí. Y cuando yo le escribí preguntándole si podía convertirme en su ayudante, él escribió a los Malfoy para preguntarles si eso les molestaría. Merrythoughts dice que ya les había devuelto el dinero, pero que les estaba demasiado agradecido para contratarme si eso iba a ofenderles.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Bueno, obviamente le dieron luz verde, o Merrythoughts no me habría contratado.

Harry suspiró, medio exasperado, recordando que también habían subvencionado una de las expediciones de Luna y su marido.

-En definitiva, que los Malfoy se han vuelto unos corderitos llenos de buenas intenciones.

Teddy soltó una risita.

-No sé si se puede decir tanto. Pero a la abuela la está volviendo loca no saber qué pretenden exactamente con todas estas muestras de buena voluntad.

Harry lo miró con interés.

-¿Crees eso? ¿Que son muestras de buena voluntad?

-Es lo que parece, ¿no?

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Podría discutir, porque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que los Malfoy estuvieran disimulando con miras a recuperar su respetabilidad social –era la teoría de Ginny y los demás-, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así. Lo había notado durante su visita a Malfoy manor, en los ojos de Scorpius, en la actitud de Draco.

-Sé que tía Ginny no está de acuerdo con las decisiones que has tomado. Y tú sabes que la quiero, pero creo que se ha estado equivocando con todo este asunto. Siento que estéis peleados por culpa de eso.

-¿Quién dice que estemos peleados?

-Os he visto juntos –replicó Teddy, con tono de disculpa.

Harry suspiró para sus adentros, pero su primera reacción fue tratar de protegerlo, igual que estaba haciendo con Lily.

-Bueno, tú no te preocupes por eso.

Teddy ladeó la cabeza.

-No tengo cinco años –dijo, un poco condescendiente-. Y sí que me preocupo, todos nos preocupamos. Tía Ginny está reaccionando así porque no quiere aceptar que tiene parte de culpa de lo que hizo James, pero no debería pagarlo contigo.

Harry no supo qué contestar. Estaba claro que Teddy sólo quería decirle que tenía su apoyo, y eso era algo que agradecía, pero también resultaba raro oírle hablar de esa manera.

-Ya se le pasará –dijo al final, por decir algo.

Teddy lo miró seriamente, como si pensara que aquella era una respuesta equivocada.

-Y hasta que se le pase, ¿vas a estar bien?

Harry volvió a quedarse en blanco. Estaba intentando tranquilizar a Teddy, pero estaba claro que no era eso lo que su ahijado buscaba. Teddy estaba tratando de hablar con él de hombre a hombre, o quizás incluso de psicomago en prácticas a paciente. Cualquiera de las dos opciones le hacía sentirse incómodo, especialmente la segunda.

-Haré lo que pueda.

* * *

El Día de la Paz, durante el desayuno, era normal que las mesas estuvieran medio vacías; los alumnos de quinto para arriba estaban todavía durmiendo después del baile. Teóricamente los alumnos no podían consumir alcohol y podían enfrentarse a la expulsión, pero en la práctica había cierto contrabando de botellas de whisky de fuego que salía a relucir en ocasiones especiales. Antes de sentarse a desayunar, Albus le había contado a Scorpius que unos alumnos de Gryffindor habían llegado a las cinco de la mañana cantando canciones a voz en grito. En Slytherin no había pasado nada parecido; habían ido al baile más alumnos que el año anterior, pero más de la mitad se habían quedado en la Sala Común.

Los alumnos tenían libre hasta las diez y Scorpius vagabundeó por el castillo con sus amigos. Había un grupito observando la placa conmemorativa que colocada en el sitio en el que el padre de Albus había matado a Voldemort. Entonces se cruzaron con los Scamander: la mascota de ambos, una gata gris mezclada con kneazle, iba tras ellos con la docilidad de un perro.

-¿Por qué no tienes mascota? –le preguntó Britney a Damon. Ella tenía una lechuza marrón que se pirraba por los trozos de bacon. Morrigan también tenía una lechuza; ellos tres eran los únicos Slytherin de segundo con mascota.

-Paso de tener que cuidar a un animal.

-Pues yo el año que viene quiero comprarme una –dijo Diana-. Creo que quiero una rata. Son suaves y hacen más compañía que una lechuza.

-Los gatos son mejores –replicó Scorpius.

La discusión sobre las ventajas y desventajas de cada animal fue apasionada y duró tanto que se les hizo las diez sin darse cuenta. Entonces Scorpius y sus amigos se dirigieron hacia la Sala de los Oficios. Toda la escuela iba a reunirse allí y no iba a faltar nadie porque la asistencia era obligatoria. Albus ya había llegado y le había guardado un sitio a su lado, como habían quedado.

El año anterior Scorpius también había asistido a aquella ceremonia, pero había sido en un ambiente muy distinto. Algunos les habían susurrado que Slytherin era la casa de los asesinos, o los habían llamado mortífagos por lo bajo. Y la inmensa mayoría de alumnos les habían estado lanzando miradas muy duras durante los discursos en recuerdo de los caídos. Scorpius había pasado el mal trago con los dientes apretados y la cabeza tan tiesa como la de sus compañeros más mayores. Pero aquel año las cosas eran totalmente diferentes. Nadie les prestaba una atención especial y había alumnos de todas las Casas que le saludaban a _él_ con una sonrisa. Scorpius no tenía muy clara la naturaleza de aquel cambio, pero no podría alegrarse más.

-Eh –saludó, cuando se sentó al lado de Albus. Damon y los demás tuvieron que sentarse desperdigados en otras filas.

-Hola –dijo Albus, que aún estaba algo alicaído por el asunto de las fotos.

-Un poco más y no llegáis –dijo Amal, sentado al otro lado de Albus, entre éste y Urien.

Los Scamander fueron los últimos en entrar y se ganaron una mirada de desaprobación de McGonagall y la profesora Lynch. Cuando ocuparon un poco avergonzados dos asientos separados, la directora empezó la ceremonia presentando a la Oficiante. El año anterior había sido un hombre, aunque Scorpius apenas recordaba nada ni de él ni de su discurso; entonces la rabia y la vergüenza lo habían invadido todo. Ahora la ceremonia resultaba sencillamente aburrida y triste, pero Scorpius se esforzaba en parecer solemne, como uno debía hacer en estos casos. De vez en cuando su mirada se iba hacia Albus, que escuchaba con concentración y ojos apenados y hacia Amal, que estaba algo repantigado en su silla y parecía muerto de tedio. A juzgar por lo que Scorpius podía observar, eran las dos actitudes más repetidas entre el resto de la audiencia.

La Oficiante, una mujer de edad indeterminada con el pelo castaño y corto, habló de los estudiantes que habían muerto en la Batalla de Hogwarts; después, la directora hizo un vehemente discurso sobre la unidad de las Casas y lo importante que era ésta si querían que el mundo mágico conociera realmente la paz. A Scorpius le sorprendió un poco, porque nunca le había dado la impresión de que McGonagall estuviera especialmente interesada en esa unidad, y se acordaría de eso si lo hubiera dicho el año anterior. Quizás tenía que ver también con lo de James Potter.

El acto se cerró con una interpretación del coro de Hogwarts, que cantó una antigua canción celta en honor a los muertos. Scorpius no la había escuchado nunca, pero le gustó y por primera vez en ese día se emocionó un poco. Cuando la canción terminó, vio que Albus tenía los ojos algo húmedos y le dio un ligero codazo amistoso mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de ánimo.

El resto del día lo tenían libre. Scorpius pasó la mañana charlando con Albus, Urien y Amal y después del almuerzo se fue a jugar un uno contra uno con Damon, al que ganó sin demasiados problemas. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, se sentía bien sobre la escoba y volaba con la misma seguridad y rapidez que siempre. Era un alivio ver que eso no había cambiado.

A la hora del té llegó una lechuza de casa, la que solía usar su hermana para enviarle cartas. Cassandra le contaba que habían cenado todos en casa de los abuelos Greengrass y que Malfoy manor no había tenido visitantes no deseados por la noche. Las cosas habían estado tan tranquilas aquel año en el colegio, a excepción del asunto de las fotos, que a Scorpius le habría sorprendido recibir noticias de que en su casa había sucedido lo contrario.

-Así da gusto celebrar el jodido Día de la Paz –oyó que decía uno de séptimo cuando se marchaban del Gran Comedor.

Scorpius pensó que eso lo resumía todo estupendamente.

_Continuará_


	32. Chapter 32 De caza

**NdA.** Gracias a todos por leer y comentar

Capítulo 32 **De caza**

Harry estudió los nuevos informes sobre los Vengadores por la Justicia y su contrapartida, los Purificadores. Los primeros habían enviado un manifiesto al Profeta, lleno de rencor y amenazas hacia los magos que habían sido condenados por colaborar con Voldemort; todos suponían que era cuestión de tiempo que los Purificadores hicieran algo parecido. Por primera vez desde que habían aparecido las primeras pintadas, había rumores circulando por ahí sobre ambos grupos; leyéndolos en los informes que tenía delante, Harry no tuvo la impresión de que ninguno de esos rumores pudiera considerarse información veraz y contrastada. La gente decía que los Vengadores habían adoptado como símbolo un fénix y que llevaban operando desde el final de la primera guerra; de los Purificadores, que eran cuarenta y nueve –por aquello del misticismo de siete veces siete, suponía Harry- y que la mitad de los antiguos mortífagos estaban entre sus filas, cosa que había quedado absolutamente descartada en los interrogatorios con veritaserum.

A Harry, en realidad, le seguían pareciendo un grupo de veinteañeros medio gilipollas, pero era difícil tomárselos a broma cuando estaban crispando tanto los nervios de la gente, quien ya estaba suficientemente alterada con las desapariciones y con los ataques del monstruo.

-Harry –dijo Chloe, entrando a su despacho con aire urgente-, hay indicios de que nuestro monstruo se encuentra en Escocia. Según los BIM alguien ha colgado una foto borrosa en su diario de Internet que podría ser suya. Dice que tomó la foto hace cosa de una hora.

Chloe llevaba la copia que habían enviado los BIM y se la enseñó. Como ella había dicho, era muy borrosa, pero se apreciaba claramente que aquel ser no se parecía a ninguno de los animales que muggles o magos hubieran visto alguna vez. Su espalda estaba arqueada de manera antinatural, y parecía tener una postura medio erecta, más parecida a la de un simio que a la de un lobo. Estaba casi de espaldas, así que Harry no pudo verle la cara, pero sí se dio cuenta de queKettleburn había acertado al pensar que era un poco más pequeño que un hombre-lobo corriente; lo malo era que parecía más robusto, más pesado.

-Haz copias de la foto y envía una a Misterios y otra Criaturas Mágicas –dijo, poniéndose en marcha-. ¿Qué aurores tenemos disponibles?

-Williamson, McGuire, Jerkins y Robards, pero seguro que a Belby no le importa mandarnos un par de vigiles de apoyo.

-De acuerdo, da el aviso: los quiero a todos en el Atrio dentro de cinco minutos.

-¿Tú también vas a ir?

-Puedes apostar la varita a que sí.

En ese momento, habría hecho falta una catástrofe natural para apartarlo de la acción. Su cuerpo había empezado a bombear adrenalina y tenía la sensación de que se le había presentado la oportunidad de deshacerse de una vez de toda la frustración que había estado acumulando durante semanas. No pensaba desaprovecharla.

Diez minutos después, los siete magos se aparecieron en las coordenadas que les habían facilitado los BIM. Después de un vistazo rápido para asegurarse de que no les había visto ningún muggle, se subieron a sus escobas, se echaron un conjuro desilusionador y comenzaron a ascender.

-Manteneos a la vista y no os separéis de vuestro compañero –les recordó Harry-. Y si lo encontramos, nada de Avada Kedavras. Lo queremos vivo.

Todos asintieron antes de desplegarse en el cielo por parejas. Harry, que iba solo, volaba en el medio y sus ojos escrutaban el terreno a través de unos omniculares, buscando cualquier rastro del monstruo. Les quedaba sólo una hora de luz diurna, como mucho; después, encontrarlo sería casi imposible. Y Harry quería atraparlo. Desde que habían sabido de su existencia había matado dos magos y había exterminado una colonia de mooncalfs; los BIM, por su parte, habían reportado media docena de posibles víctimas más entre los muggles. Si aquello era obra de los secuestradores –y a esas alturas, Harry estaba convencido de que lo era- , ¿qué podían ganar dejando suelta a una criatura como aquella?

Parecía imposible que nada pudiera ocultarse en aquel espacio abierto. Los especialistas pensaban que la criatura debía de ser bastante rápida y con más de media hora de ventaja respecto a ellos podía haber llegado a las Tierras Altas, donde el terreno era más boscoso y montañoso y, por lo tanto, ofrecía más escondites. Por otro lado, Harry no se atrevía a descartar del todo que el monstruo pudiera volverse invisible o cambiar de aspecto a voluntad: en el mundo mágico cualquier cosa era posible y no sabían con certeza a qué se estaban enfrentando. Los muggles tampoco tenían idea de qué estaba matando tanto ganado: los resultados de las muestras de sangre y saliva que habían encontrado en las posibles víctimas del monstruo hablaban de un ADN demasiado degradado e imposible de identificar.

Williamson mandó un aviso y todos se acercaron a él. Había visto un pequeño silo abandonado, un escondite ideal para la criatura. Harry no se anduvo con rodeos y usó un hechizo para hacer desaparecer el tejado de madera. Todos tenían las varitas preparadas, pero allí dentro no había nada; cuando Harry descendió un poco comprobó que ni siquiera olía a otra cosa que no fuera polvo, ratas y humedad.

-Aquí no ha estado –dijo, ascendiendo de nuevo y haciendo reaparecer el tejado en su sitio-. Venga, sigamos buscando.

Mientras recuperaban la formación, Harry miró el sol, ya muy bajo. No les quedaban más de quince o veinte minutos de luz y ahora el terreno empezaba a complicarles también el rastreo. La posibilidad de tener que regresar al ministerio con las manos vacías le estaba poniendo nervioso, sobre todo cuando todo el cuerpo le estaba pidiendo acción.

Aún consiguieron examinar un par de posibles escondites más antes de que el sol se pusiera. Harry apuró todo lo que pudo, intentando posponer lo inevitable, pero llegó un momento en el que era realmente difícil distinguir nada allá abajo. Al final, malhumorado, hizo un gesto para reunir al resto del grupo e indicarles que tenían que volver; todos obedecieron excepto Jerkins, que parecía estar mirando algo por los omniculares.

-¡Jefe, ven un momento! –le llamó, justo cuando Harry iba a preguntarle qué pasaba.

Sintiendo que le volvía la esperanza, Harry fue hacia Jerkins.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No sé si tiene que ver con nosotros, pero ¿ves esas luces allí, en aquella montaña? –Harry buscó con sus propios omniculares y aunque tardó un poco en localizarlas, al final lo vio, a unas cincuenta millas de donde estaban ellos: no eran luces fijas, como las de una casa, sino haces de luz, como si hubiera gente con linternas en esa zona-. ¿Y si el chico que le hizo la fotografía al monstruo se lo contó a la policía y ellos han encontrado un rastro fresco? Podríamos acercarnos un momento a ver qué pasa.

El hechizo seguía protegiéndoles de las miradas de los muggles y Harry habría sido incapaz de volver a casa sin comprobar la causa de aquellas luces.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Los aurores y los vigiles le siguieron hacia aquella zona de la montaña. A medida que se iban acercando, Harry trataba de adelantarse a los acontecimientos, consciente de que si Jerkins tenía razón iba a ser complicado perseguir al monstruo delante de los policías sin que éstos se dieran cuenta. Pero estaba dispuesto a salir a la luz si hacía falta; siempre podía mandar después a algún obliviateador.

Cuando sobrevolaron por fin la zona en la que se movían las personas con linternas, Harry hizo una señal para que sus hombres se dispersaran e investigaran al grupo. Entonces él mismo descendió para acercarse más a ellos. Eran seis, moviéndose por parejas con rapidez militar. Cuando pudo ver mejor a una de esas parejas, frunció el ceño. Llevaban un uniforme negro sin insignias, que no se parecía a ninguno de los que él conocía. Uno de ellos iba armado con un rifle de asalto; durante un par de segundos se preguntó qué cuerpo de la policía podía ser aquel, pero entonces pudo distinguir lo que llevaba el otro hombre y el corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho.

Una varita.

Harry dejó escapar un jadeo sorprendido mientras empezaba a pensar a toda prisa. Muggles y magos juntos. Esos no eran policías ni militares. ¿Podían ser los secuestradores? Casi no podía ni reaccionar: después de casi dos años, los tenía ahí delante, al menos a seis de ellos. Sólo tenía que atraparlos e interrogarlos hasta sacarles toda la información que poseían, descubrir dónde llevaban a la gente que secuestraban, ir a recuperar los cuerpos y rescatar a los que pudieran seguir vivos.

-¡Ahora! –gritó de pronto alguien allá abajo.

De pronto, fue como si una pequeña guerra hubiera estallado a sus pies. Harry oyó disparos, gritos y por encima de todo, un aullido terrible e inhumano, pero alzó la mano para dejar bien claro a sus agentes que no quería que intervinieran aún. Estaba claro que iban a por el monstruo y no le importaba dejarles hacer el trabajo sucio antes de caer sobre ellos y capturar a todos los que pudiera.

Harry le indicó a los aurores y vigiles que ascendieran más para tener una mejor perspectiva de lo que estaba pasando. Los magos se Aparecían y Desaparecían alrededor del monstruo y creaban barreras de fuego para cortar su camino y obligarlo a ir hacia donde estaban los muggles, que no paraban de disparar. El monstruo se movía con una agilidad asombrosa, impropia de su tamaño, y esquivaba la mayoría de las balas. Las que le daban no parecían capaces de detenerlo.

Pero, ¿qué coño era eso?

Entonces, uno de los magos se quedó quieto de pronto, mirando hacia el cielo y alzó la varita hacia ellos. Harry no llegó a escuchar el hechizo, pero sí oyó lo que decía después.

-¡Aurores!

-¡Retirada! –gritó uno de los muggles.

Harry comprendió que se les iban a escapar.

-¡A por ellos! –ordenó, lanzando su hechizo anti-Aparición más potente-. ¡Williamson, sígueme!

Los aurores se abalanzaron hacia los magos y muggles del bosque. Harry se lanzó sobre sí mismo un hechizo protector que estaba especialmente diseñado para detener objetos, no hechizos, confiando en que fuera lo bastante potente para actuar de chaleco anti-balas y salió volando a toda velocidad a por el monstruo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Williamson se unía a la persecución, volando hábilmente entre las copas de los árboles; todos los aurores sabían volar bien porque formaba parte del entrenamiento, pero siempre había unos mejores que otros y Williamson era de los mejores.

A sus espaldas seguían los hechizos y los disparos, pero él tenía la vista fija en el monstruo como si fuera una snitch gigantesca salida del infierno. Los árboles y la oscuridad jugaban a su favor; la mitad de los Desmaius que Harry y Williamson estaban lanzando acababan golpeando troncos, ramas, arbustos. Pero otros daban en el blanco sin conseguir siquiera que aquella criatura aminorara el paso. Harry probó con Petrificus Totalis sin mejores resultados y, maldiciendo para sus adentros, porque lo quería vivo, lo intentó con un Diffindo. El primer conjuro cortó una rama por la mitad, pero el segundo acertó y la bestia aulló de dolor mientras un corte escarlata se dibujaba en su espalda. Aun así, tampoco interrumpió su carrera.

El monstruo giró hacia la izquierda, más cerca de donde estaba Williamson que de Harry, y Williamson descendió hasta quedar a un par de metros por encima de la criatura. De repente, con un movimiento potente y ágil, el monstruo dio un impresionantes salto en el aire y una de sus garras delanteras llegó a rozar la túnica de auror de Williamson. Por un momento, Harry alcanzó a ver recortados los dientes como cuchillos que se le atropellaban en la boca, y sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre. Williamson dio un grito de alarma y movió bruscamente la escoba para huir de su alcance.

-¡Joder!

El mensaje estaba claro: no debían acercarse tanto. Los ruidos de la pelea sonaban cada vez más lejanos. El monstruo corría incansablemente entre la espesura, dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre. Harry tenía la cara y las manos llenas de arañazos por las ramas de los árboles y aún estaba sobrecogido por los dientes de la criatura, pero no tenía intención de rendirse. Llevaba desde enero siguiéndole la pista y si ahora la dejaban escapar, las siguientes muertes caerían sobre su conciencia.

-¡Harry, hay que intentarlo con Avada Kedavras! –le gritó Williamson.

Harry lo consideró unos segundos. Los Diffindo le herían, pero no le detenían. Y después de haberlo visto, empezaba a preguntarse hasta qué punto era seguro mantenerlo con vida.

-¡Adelante!

Considerando el reducido efecto que le causaban los otros, era probable que los Avada Kedavras sólo lo atontaran. Aquella criatura parecía sencillamente imparable. Harry le lanzó la maldición mortal, pero el monstruo la esquivó en el último momento y el rayo se estrelló contra un árbol. Williamson tuvo más suerte y su maldición le dio en el hombro. La bestia lanzó un terrible grito de agonía y salió rodando por el suelo, pero antes de que Harry y Williamson pudieran siquiera plantearse si era seguro descender volvió a incorporarse y siguió corriendo a trompicones. A lo lejos se escuchaban andanadas de tiros, ecos de gritos.

Williamson y él aumentaron la velocidad de sus escobas y se acercaron al monstruo. Entonces, inesperadamente, la criatura trepó a un árbol en dos saltos y un segundo después, salió disparada desde la copa del árbol en dirección a Williamson.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Harry, con todas sus fuerzas.

Williamson no reaccionó a tiempo y la bestia le atrapó en el aire. El auror gritó de dolor y cayeron al suelo desde unos cuatro metros de altura. Harry lanzó instintivamente un hechizo acolchonador para amortiguar el golpe, pero aun así el ruido fue estremecedor. Desde su posición, Harry comprendió que si Williamson había sobrevivido a la caída iba a morir desangrado en cuestión de segundos.

_-¡Incendio!_ –exclamó, sin pensar.

La espalda de la criatura prendió en llamas y la bestia se revolvió con un rugido de dolor. Harry usó rápidamente un Aguamenti en Williamson sin pararse a mirar si lo necesitaba o no y se apartó justo a tiempo de esquivar al monstruo, que se lanzó contra él de un salto, todavía envuelto en llamas. Harry se colocó apresuradamente entre Williamson y el monstruo mientras éste rodaba por el suelo para apagar las llamas de su espalda. Harry se arriesgó a echarle una mirada al auror, que respiraba entre dientes mientras con la mano se cubría una fea herida en el hombro. Su palidez y ojos vidriosos eran preocupantes y Harry le lanzó un Episkeyo rápidamente. No podía hacer más. El ruido a sus espaldas indicaba que la bestia se había puesto en pie. Harry se giró a toda prisa y lo vio a unos diez metros de él, respirando pesadamente.

Su cara casi le hizo soltar un jadeo sobresaltado.

Era una cara humana. A pesar de sus ojos negros de animal y la deformidad de su rostro, provocada por los dientes grotescamente grandes y afilados y la frente huidiza, aquella era una cara humana. Harry había pensado que habían usado la magia de los magos secuestrados para experimentar con animales, pero era peor, habían experimentado con humanos. Y los habían convertido en _eso_.

Pero en aquellos ojos sin blanco no había ningún sentimiento que no fuera ferocidad. La criatura lo miró un par de segundos más y sin previo aviso, corrió hacia él con la velocidad de una bludger. Harry le lanzó un Avada Kedavra, pero el monstruo saltó en el aire para esquivarlo. Desesperado, sabiendo que si se apartaba, el monstruo desgarraría a Williamson en canal, saltó al suelo mientras transfiguraba su escoba en una afilada lanza de metal y sujetándola con ambas manos la hendió en el vientre de aquella criatura justo cuando caía sobre él.

El impacto le hizo caer al suelo y Harry gritó al notar su brazo izquierdo doblándose de manera antinatural. Por un momento, el universo se contrajo en aquel punto de dolor blanco y candente y luego explotó a su alrededor en oleadas de agonía. El cuerpo de la bestia cayó pesadamente, medio atrapándolo debajo de él. Olía a sangre y carne podridas, a suciedad animal, y el estómago de Harry se contrajo con arcadas mientras se esforzaba casi histéricamente en quitarse aquella cosa de encima. La bestia se contraía con espasmos, todavía viva, y los chasquidos de sus dientes estaban volviendo loco a Harry, que estaba desorientado y no tenía ni idea de lo cerca que podían estar de alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Con un último esfuerzo, Harry consiguió salir de debajo de aquella mole y se puso vacilantemente en pie para ir a comprobar cómo estaba Williamson. El auror tenía mejor aspecto que antes; el Episkeyo que le había lanzado debía de haberle dado fuerzas para usar unos cuantos hechizos curativos sobre sí mismo y aunque la herida era grave y necesitaba mejores cuidados, al menos había dejado de sangrar.

-Harry… Harry, ¿estás bien?

-Sí… Me he roto el brazo, pero estoy bien.

Harry ayudó a Williamson a levantarse con su mano derecha y los dos se quedaron observando con incredulidad a la criatura, que parecía estar dando sus últimos estertores.

-Tiene… cara de… de persona –balbuceó Williamson.

-Creo que era una persona –dijo Harry, en voz baja.

La espalda de aquel ser se arqueó ligeramente con una última respiración y entonces todo terminó. Casi al instante, algo empezó a pasarle. Por un momento, Harry pensó que se habían precipitado al darlo por muerto, pero pronto comprendió que no se estaba moviendo, sino disolviendo ante sus ojos en una masa repugnante y grumosa que le traía desagradables recuerdos. Los dos hombres retrocedieron, asqueados.

-Pero ¿qué es eso? –exclamó Williamson, con voz horrorizada.

-No lo sé –contestó Harry, con desaliento.

Un minuto después, sólo quedaba un montón maloliente de _algo_. Harry no creía que hubiera palabra alguna para describirlo. Pero una cosa estaba clara, aquella criatura, fuera lo que fuera, había muerto. Y entonces se acordó de la pelea en la que había dejado al resto de sus hombres y se preguntó si sería la única víctima de aquella noche o habría más.

* * *

Williamson y él regresaron volando lentamente y a poca altura sobre la escoba del primero. Harry, que se había curado el brazo roto lo mejor que había podido, no había tenido estómago para recoger la lanza de aquella montaña de grumo y volver a convertirla en una escoba; la había quemado antes de ponerse en marcha. Los dos hicieron el camino de vuelta en silencio. Harry no tenía ganas de hablar, aún estremecido por lo que había pasado y preocupado por el resto de sus hombres.

Había algo de luz en el lugar de la pelea y eso parecía buena señal. Cuando llegaron allí, vio con alivio que todos sus agentes estaban vivos. Robards estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y parecía herida, pero seguía consciente. Uno de los vigiles, Campton, estaba ayudando a incorporarse a McGuire y no muy lejos, el otro vígil se estaba poniendo en pie por su cuenta. A Harry se le abrieron los ojos de par en par cuando vio que Jerkins estaba arrodillado junto a uno de los que perseguían a la criatura.

-Eh, ¿estáis bien? –preguntó McGuire al verlos llegar.

Campton se acercó corriendo a ellos.

-¿Estáis heridos?

-Estamos bien –dijo Harry, quitándole importancia-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hemos intentado detenerles, pero han huido. Tenían trasladores.

-¿Trasladores? La mitad de ellos eran muggles.

-Pues si lo eran no habrán sobrevivido al viaje, pero es como han huido.

Aquello era muy extraño, pero había demasiadas cosas que requerían su atención y se acercó a Jerkins y al hombre de uniforme que yacía junto a él. Ya no llevaba el casco puesto y Harry vio que se trataba de un hombre negro y musculoso de unos treinta o cuarenta años.

-¿Está vivo?

El auror se giró hacia él.

-Por poco. Tiene una herida de bala en el vientre; le alcanzó uno de sus compañeros en el fuego cruzado. He intentado detener la hemorragia con hechizos, pero debe de ser muggle, porque no le hacen efecto.

Estaba prácticamente inconsciente. Harry lo intentó también, pero no consiguió nada. Comprendiendo que se les acababa el tiempo, probó suerte con el hechizo de estasis y suspiró con alivio al ver que eso sí parecía funcionar.

-Vamos, no sabemos cuánto tiempo aguantará. –Incluso con ese hechizo, los daños no se detendrían del todo y, además, él no era un medimago. Sus hechizos de estasis no eran tan buenos como los de un profesional-. Haced una camilla y bajadlo hacia la carretera que hemos visto al venir. Jerkins, ve y dile a Shacklebolt que vamos a llevarlo al hospital más cercano. ¿Alguien sabe dónde estamos exactamente?

-Cerca de Ballachulish, creo –dijo uno de los vigiles, que era escocés.

-¿A dónde vas tú? –le preguntó Williamson.

-A robar un coche.

* * *

No sin esfuerzo, Harry consiguió dejar ingresado a su prisionero en el hospital del condado. Su pronóstico era grave; la bala recibida en el fuego cruzado le había reventado el hígado y un riñón y los médicos lo estaban operando a vida o muerte. Shacklebolt había mandado a media docena de BIM y cuatro vigiles con ascendencia muggle para que se quedaran vigilando el hospital, pues todos sabían que los secuestradores estarían desesperados por liberar o matar a su hombre antes de que pudiera hablar e incriminarlos a todos. Además, tras una charla rápida con la primera ministra muggle, dos agentes del MI5 habían aparecido para hacerse cargo de todo el papeleo y evitar que la policía local husmeara sobre un herido de bala y los dos hombres extraños que lo habían acompañado.

McGuire, Robards y los dos vigiles le habían dicho que todos habían usado el mismo hechizo de protección que él, pero la herida de bala de Robards probaba que no resultaba efectivo contra ese tipo de proyectiles.

Harry regresó al ministerio y, después de contarle a Shacklebolt lo que había pasado, puso su recuerdo del monstruo en un pensadero para que pudiera verlo con sus propios ojos. El ministro inclinó la cabeza sobre el valioso objeto y Harry lo observó, preguntándose cómo iría la operación del muggle que habían capturado.

-Merlín bendito, su cara –exclamó Kingsley, sobresaltado-. Es como si…

-Eso tiene que ser una persona, Kingsley –dijo Harry, de mala gana-. Su cara no concuerda con ninguno de los magos desaparecidos, así que seguramente será una de las víctimas muggles.

-¿Y crees que… han usado la magia para hacer eso?

-Había magos en aquella partida de caza. Y aunque creo que los muggles han adelantado mucho en genética, ya has visto cómo ese ser repelía todos nuestros hechizos.

-Claro, tienes razón… -dijo, asintiendo. Entonces terminó de ver el recuerdo y comprobó con sus propios ojos que aquella criatura desafortunada no podía estar más muerta-. Al menos no volverá a matar más personas. Pero…

Kingsley se detuvo, pensativo, y Harry lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?

-Los hombres que la perseguían también querían matarla, por lo que parece. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que eran los secuestradores? Quizás ellos también son enemigos de los que hicieron esa cosa.

-No parecía importarles mucho si nos reventaban a balazos –observó Harry-. Y sabían perfectamente que éramos aurores, uno de ellos reconoció nuestras túnicas. Antes de empezar a considerar la posibilidad de que haya dos bandas criminales mixtas en vez de una necesito más pruebas.

Kingsley asintió, dando a entender que esa era decisión del Jefe de Aurores.

-Como quieras. Pero tenemos que tratar este asunto con mucho cuidado, Harry. La gente tiene que saber que esa criatura ha muerto y ya no es ninguna amenaza, pero no es necesario decir que probablemente antes fue un ser humano o que está relacionado con las desapariciones. Lo único que conseguiremos será empeorar aún más las cosas.

En otras circunstancias, Harry se habría preocupado más por lo poco ético que parecía estar ocultándole tantas cosas a la comunidad mágica, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, aquello sería como darle a los dos grupos de alborotadores que andaban dejando graffitis por todas partes la excusa para convertirse en algo mucho más preocupante y peligroso. Y no era tampoco como si los ciudadanos mágicos esperaran transparencia de los Aurores.

Harry y Kingsley acordaron dar la rueda de prensa por la tarde, cuando tuvieran algo más claro cuál era el estado del muggle herido, y después Harry se marchó a San Mungo para que le sanaran bien el brazo roto. Tenía intención de volver al hospital de Ballachullish por si los secuestradores intentaban volver a por su compañero –o directamente a matarlo antes de que hablara- y quería que su brazo izquierdo estuviera lo mejor posible. Williamson y Robards estaban también allí, siendo atendidos de sus respectivas heridas, y Harry fue a asegurarse de que no había complicaciones. En la habitación de Celeste se encontró con su padre, Gawain Robards, el anterior Jefe de Aurores y Harry se alegró de verlo, aunque fuera en esas circunstancias.

-Quieren que se quede aquí hasta mañana, pero se pondrá bien –le dijo a Harry-. Me alegra saber que habéis podido matar al animal que destrozó a esa pobre gente. ¿Qué era exactamente?

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad, no lo sabemos. Los de Criaturas han ido a examinar los restos a ver si pueden averiguar algo.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, al menos está muerta –dijo Robards, con aprobación-. Ahora deberías ir a casa con tu familia y descansar un poco.

Robards ignoraba que habían capturado a un muggle –Harry había dado la orden de que nadie hablara de ello- y Harry asintió. Pensaba ir a casa, pero para darse una ducha y ponerse auténtica ropa muggle, no la ropa mágica que habían transfigurado a toda prisa para acercarse al hospital de Ballachullish. En lo que a él respectaba, la noche acababa de empezar.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa, para su sorpresa, Ginny se acercó a él con expresión consternada.

-Mi padre me ha contado lo que ha pasado. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, poniéndole la mano en el brazo.

-Sí –contestó, mirándola con recelo porque no entendía a qué venía ese brusco cambio de actitud.

Si a Ginny le molestó su reacción, no lo mostró. Al contrario, esbozó una sonrisa. Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía la expresión que solía poner cuando se acercaba a él para hacer las paces tras una discusión.

-Es fantástico que hayáis conseguido atrapar a ese monstruo por fin. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias –contestó, añadiendo la incredulidad al recelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué era?

-No estamos seguros de lo que era, pero está muerto. Escucha, Ginny, no tengo tiempo para hablar ahora. He venido sólo a darme una ducha y cambiarme, pero he de irme. Aún estamos en mitad de algo.

Ginny pareció un poco decepcionada.

-Oh… Claro… ¿Es peligroso?

Harry pensó que sería muy raro que los cómplices del muggle hospitalizado no dieran señales de vida así que asintió.

-Un poco.

Ella se mordió los labios y asintió también.

-Ten cuidado, ¿vale? He estado pensando… y creo que todo este mal ambiente entre nosotros ya ha durado demasiado. Deberíamos hablar de verdad cuando vuelvas y olvidarnos de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿qué te parece?

Harry se la quedó mirando, sin entender nada. No comprendía qué le había hecho cambiar de actitud y sobre todo no comprendía por qué al escuchar su inesperada y aparentemente sincera oferta de paz su estómago se había contraído con una desagradable ansiedad. Pero lo que fuera que había hecho a Ginny iniciar ese acercamiento no le había influido a él. El mero hecho de que ella lo estuviera mirando ahora como si deseara ser besada le ponía nervioso, y no en el buen sentido.

-Pero… ¿por qué ahora? Esta mañana aún parecías disgustada conmigo.

-Podrías haber muerto, Harry –dijo, como si la respuesta fuera obvia-. Eso pone las cosas en perspectiva. Te amo, siempre te he amado. Puede que haya estado enfadada contigo, pero mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado y no quiero que sigamos así. No soporto esta distancia entre nosotros.

¿Qué hacía uno cuando su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, se medio disculpaba y se mostraba razonable y le decía que todavía le amaba? ¿Qué hacía cuando sonreía y se acercaba a él confiadamente para besarlo? Harry, pensando más en lo que se suponía que debía hacer que en lo que realmente deseaba, se inclinó hacia ella y aceptó el beso. Y aunque era el primer beso en los labios que recibía en casi dos meses, aunque en las películas ese era el momento en el que sonaba la música de la reconciliación, tuvo que esforzarse para no apartarse.

-Está bien, hablaremos cuando vuelva.

-Genial.

Harry se marchó hacia el baño antes de que ella pudiera besarlo de nuevo. Y se alegró de meterse debajo de la ducha. Aún podía sentir el hedor de la criatura pegado a su piel, pero no era eso lo que le hacía sentirse sucio.

_Continuará_


	33. Chapter 33 En el hospital

NdA: Gracias a todos por leer y comentar.

Capítulo 33 **En el hospital**

Las cosas en el hospital parecían tranquilas. Nadie había intentado entrar en la UCI para rescatarlo o asesinarlo y el tipo seguía en coma. Los agentes del M15, sin embargo, habían conseguido identificarlo: se llamaba Fatou Diop, era de origen senegalés y además de haber pasado un par de temporadas en la cárcel en Senegal e Italia, estaba en busca y captura en media docena de países por pertenencia a bandas organizadas, asesinato, extorsión y tráfico de blancas. Harry se quedó atónito al ver su ficha policial: todo era demasiado muggle y ellos no tenían ningún contacto dentro de ese tipo de mundo criminal, nadie que pudiera orientarlos o darles pistas. No estaba seguro de que pudieran hacerlo solos, sin la ayuda de la policía o alguna otra fuerza de seguridad muggle, pero no sabía qué pensarían Shacklebolt y el Wizengamot de una colaboración semejante.

-Los tipos como Diop suelen formar parte de bandas criminales de tipo paramilitar dedicadas sobre todo al narcotráfico –le explicó uno de los agentes, un hombre rubio del tamaño de Dudley-. Antes provenían de los países de Europa del Este, pero en los últimos años llegan de África. Los que no tienen causas pendientes con la justicia también pueden entrar a formar parte del ejército privado de algún multimillonario, pero este no es el caso de Diop.

-¿Podrían darnos un listado de las bandas criminales que operan en nuestro país?

-Lo tendrá mañana por la mañana.

-¿Saben también si Diop tiene algún contacto aquí? Ya sabe, algún pariente o algún amigo.

-No, ignorábamos que estuviera en Inglaterra.

El tipo de delincuentes al que se enfrentaban, unido a los rifles de asalto que habían estado usando para atrapar al monstruo, hacía que Harry se estuviera replanteando qué clase de organización estaba detrás de todo aquello. No era un científico loco haciendo experimentos inmorales, no eran un grupo de tarados como los mortífagos. Aquello era mucho más grande y organizado de lo que habían dado por sentado y Harry, mirando a los dos agentes muggles, se preguntó si el gobierno no estaría realmente detrás de todo eso. O del ejército. Hasta ese momento esa posibilidad que los BIM siempre habían manejado le había sonado a película de Hollywood, pero ya no sabía qué pensar.

Las noticias sobre Diop no eran muy halagüeñas. La bala que había recibido no era ninguna tontería y parecía haberle destrozado por dentro. Los médicos no estaban seguros de que fuera a sobrevivir y la posibilidad de que muriera sin que hubieran podido interrogarlo empezó a fastidiarlo.

-Harry…

Él alzó la vista y vio, un poco sorprendido, a Cho acercándose a él. Iba vestida un poco rara, con una camiseta demasiado hippy para la sobria falda que llevaba, pero los muggles tampoco la miraban demasiado.

-Hola, Cho. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Misión oficial. Quiero hacerle un par de pruebas al prisionero.

-¿Ahora? ¿No estropearás las máquinas de la sala?

Cho puso esa cara de superioridad mezclada con condescendencia que los Inefables debían de aprender seguramente el primer día de trabajo, ya que todos la hacían igual.

-Tenemos nuestros métodos. ¿Puedes conseguir que entre?

Harry asintió y la llevó hasta la UCI. Los del MI5 le habían explicado a toda la planta que debían colaborar sin hacer preguntas y Harry sospechaba que el personal médico creía que estaban alojando a un peligrosísimo terrorista internacional. Fuera como fuera, no pusieron pega alguna cuando Harry les dijo que tenían que entrar a la sala de Intensivos.

Cuando Cho vio a los enfermos que tenían allí, intubados y con cables que los conectaban a las máquinas, palideció un poco y murmuró algo por lo bajo que sonaba a "animales". Para los magos, la medicina occidental y la tortura no se diferenciaban demasiado. Pero Cho se repuso rápidamente y se acercó a la cama de Diop; después sacó un pequeño objeto de plata que parecía un amuleto y su varita. Entonces colocó el amuleto sobre su frente y empezó a lanzar hechizos no verbales. Harry miró aprensivamente a las máquinas, temiendo oír crujidos y estallidos en cualquier momento, pero no pasó nada. Cho continuó durante un par de minutos más y Harry, observando las olas de magia que recorrían al paciente en dirección al amuleto de plata, se preguntó si el objeto no estaría actuando como una especie de imán, atrayendo la magia para evitar que se desperdigara por la habitación.

-Ya está –dijo ella, guardándose el amuleto y la varita.

-¿Has averiguado algo?

Cho hizo un pequeño gesto de disculpa.

-Está muy grave, Harry. No creo que despierte, o que sobreviva más de unas pocas horas.

-No me digas eso –exclamó Harry, que era lo último que quería escuchar.

-Lo siento, pero es casi seguro.

Harry frunció las cejas tercamente.

-Tenemos que interrogarlo.

Cho meneó la cabeza.

-Imposible. Aunque… quizás podríais intentar algo con Legeremancia. No es fácil, porque cuando el sujeto está en coma sólo alguien que domine esa técnica podrá sacar algo en claro.

-Creo que hay un par de expertos en el ministerio –dijo Harry, dispuesto a llevarlos a rastras al hospital si era preciso.

Ella asintió y miró al muggle.

-Es inglés, ¿verdad?

Harry maldijo para sus adentros, sabiendo que esa pregunta no era casual.

-No. Parece ser que es de Senegal.

Cho hizo una mueca y Harry comprendió que aquello iba a resultar ser un obstáculo.

-Hum… Si estuviera consciente no sería un problema, pero necesitas a alguien que además de dominar la Legeremancia hable su idioma.

Las dos personas que Harry tenía por expertos eran ingleses de pura cepa y dudaba mucho que supieran hablar un idioma tan poco común.

-Joder, ¿qué hablan allí? –dijo, un poco frustrado-. ¿Senegalés?

-Se llama wolof –puntualizó, al más puro estilo Ravenclaw.

-Senegal… Joder, no conozco a nadie que sea de allí y menos aún que además sea experto en Legeremancia –admitió.

Cho abrió los ojos, como si acabara de llegarle un nombre a la cabeza.

-Espera, yo sé de alguien que puede servir. No es senegalés, pero habla wolof y sé que sabe Legeremancia.

-¿Quién? –preguntó, notando esa especie de duda de última hora en la expresión de Cho.

-Draco Malfoy. –A Harry se le escapó un pequeño suspiro de desaliento-. Ya imagino que vuestra relación tiene que estar bastante tensa ahora, pero es la única persona que se me ocurre capaz de sacar algo en claro de ese muggle.

El problema no era que su relación estuviera especialmente tensa, ya que no lo estaba. El problema era que no sabía exactamente cómo era ahora su relación con él y eso le hacía sentirse incómodo.

-No sé si Malfoy querrá ayudarnos.

Pero era importante, realmente importante. ¿Tanto como para presionarlo? La idea le disgustaba profundamente.

-No sé qué estás planeando –dijo Cho, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza-, pero ¿sabes qué? Creo que será mejor que vaya yo a buscarlo.

-¿Lo harías? –exclamó, con agradecimiento.

-Sí –dijo, dando la impresión de que reprimía una sonrisa-. Sí, yo quiero atrapar a esos cerdos tanto como tú. Pero por lo que me cuenta Mei, será mejor que os vayáis acostumbrando un poco al contacto civilizado, porque Albus y Scorpius son uña y carne.

Harry suspiró.

-Sí, lo sé. El Universo tiene un extraño sentido del humor.

* * *

Draco había llegado mucho tiempo atrás a la conclusión de que los muggles, al menos no todos, no eran tan sucios, agresivos, malintencionados e inútiles como le habían enseñado. Hasta había algunas cosas de ellos interesantes. Algunas, no muchas. Mientras se mantuvieran alejados del mundo mágico, no veía razón para que no existiera una convivencia pacífica entre ellos.

Pero cuando observó el interior de eso que llamaban la UCI, a pesar de las advertencias de Cho su actitud tolerante empezó a vacilar. Todas aquellas máquinas y tubos y agujas no podían ser normales. Estaba en público y trató de disimular su aprensión, pero si hubiera estado solo, habría dado media vuelta y se habría ido. La curiosidad que había sentido cuando Cho había aparecido en Malfoy manor pidiéndole un favor oficial para el ministerio estaba prácticamente evaporada. Nada era lo bastante interesante como para compensar aquellas imágenes de pesadilla.

Potter estaba en la puerta, vestido, como todos, al estilo muggle y le observaba acercarse con una mirada cuidadosamente neutra. Draco le dedicó una mirada parecida, acordándose de pronto de lo que había pasado la última vez que se habían visto en un hospital.

-Gracias por venir a echar una mano, Malfoy.

Sonaba como si realmente se lo agradeciera y Draco se recordó a sí mismo que se suponía que estaban negociando unas tablas o algo así, que una relación civilizada con Potter volvería el mundo mágico más seguro para sus hijos. Potter estaba poniendo de su parte y él no pensaba quedarse atrás.

-No hay de qué. Aunque aún no sé muy bien qué queréis de mí. Cho sólo me ha dicho que necesitabais con urgencia a alguien que supiera Legeremancia.

Porque no estarían pensando en que le leyera la mente a un muggle, ¿verdad? Lo había hecho un par de veces a modo de experimento y los resultados habían sido bastante desagradables. No era que los muggles tuvieran pensamientos muy diferentes a los de los magos, aunque pensaban algo más en el sexo que ellos y de un modo que a veces resultaba ligeramente sucio en el mal sentido de la palabra, como si creyeran que había algo vergonzoso o malo en él. Se trataba más bien de la textura de esos pensamientos; era como si viera los pensamientos de los muggles a través de un cristal desenfocado.

-Antes de contarte más, necesito que entiendas que todo esto es absolutamente confidencial –le dijo Potter, con expresión seria-. No puedes hablarle a nadie de lo que pase aquí, ni a tu familia ni a Rookwood ni a nadie.

Draco sintió cómo volvía su curiosidad. Para que Potter se pusiera así, el asunto tenía que ser realmente grave. Pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue que Potter se mostrara tan dispuesto a confiar en su silencio. Habría jurado que sería todo lo contrario.

O quizás, simplemente, estaba desesperado y no le quedaba otra opción.

-De acuerdo, tienes mi palabra,

Potter asintió y señaló la cámara de torturas que había tras ellos.

-Ahí dentro hay un muggle senegalés en coma. Necesitamos que uses la Legeremancia con él y trates de averiguar todo lo que puedas sobre lo que ha hecho en los últimos meses o con qué gente se ha relacionado.

-¿Qué?-Era una petición tan absurda que Draco tuvo que esforzarse para no reírse en su cara-. Merlín, Potter, será un milagro si consigo más de media docena de imágenes borrosas. Si está en coma, su cerebro es como un estanque lleno de agua sucia.

-Haz lo que puedas.

Draco parpadeó. Potter lo estaba mirando ahora como si tuviera toda la fe del mundo en él, y aunque Draco intuía que esa fe estaba basada más en la necesidad de conseguir resultados que en la confianza hacia sus habilidades, la sensación no dejaba de ser agradable en un sentido extraño.

-Muy bien, cuando queráis.

Potter le señaló unas cosas verdes que había a la entrada de la UCI.

-Tenemos que ponernos esto encima de la ropa.

Draco frenó en seco. No pensaba ponerse cosas raras muggles encima.

-Mi ropa está perfectamente –dijo, fríamente.

-Es ropa esterilizada, Draco –le explicó Cho-. La gente de esa sala está muy enferma y cualquier microbio que hayas cogido mientras venías hacia aquí por el hospital puede causarles una infección y matarlos. La bata y las fundas para los zapatos impiden que puedas contagiarlos sin querer.

Potter y Cho ya se estaban poniendo aquella vestimenta ridícula, él quería saber qué narices estaba pasando ahí y tampoco es que quisiera realmente matar a todos aquellos desgraciados muggles llenos de agujas. Las batas, además, estaban en bolsas selladas, así que podía estar bastante seguro de que ningún muggle lleno de dichos microbios la había usado antes. Haciendo de tripas corazón, se vistió igual que ellos.

Entrar en aquella cámara de los horrores no contribuyó a calmar su malestar. Olía a enfermedad, muerte y extraños productos muggles. Draco tenía un estómago bastante curtido gracias a la guerra, pero aquello era inquietante de un modo completamente nuevo y perturbador.

-Es éste –dijo Potter, deteniéndose en una de las camas.

Draco miró a aquel hombre negro y fuerte y el tubo que le salía de la garganta. Merlín, ¿para qué sería eso?

-Es horrible, ¿verdad? –dijo Cho, en tono casi casual. Casi-. Pero es lo que les funciona para curarse.

-Entonces una vez más, me alegro de no ser un muggle.

Draco miró a todos los lados y sacó su varita para empezar. Podía usar Legeremancia con bastante efectividad sin ella, pero sólo si lo que tenía delante era la mente de un mago consciente y nada ducho en Oclumancia. Cho le hizo un gesto para que esperara un segundo y colocó un pequeño objeto de plata sobre la frente del muggle.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó, temiendo que su efecto mágico interfiriera con la Legeremancia.

-Ayudará a que no se rompa ninguna máquina. No te preocupes, no te molestará.

Draco asintió.

-Está bien. Ahora no habléis.

Entonces apuntó con su varita al muggle y comenzó el hechizo. La sensación de estar en aquella mente tan dañada fue tan desagradable como imaginaba y le hizo sentirse como si estuviera flotando en algún líquido viscoso. Aquel hombre no estaba gravemente enfermo; aquel hombre estaba muriéndose y su cerebro lo sabía. Draco se concentró todo lo que pudo, llamando a los recuerdos que pudieran quedar por ahí. Un momento después vio algo, una casa de una planta, pintada de verde, rojo y blanco. Era un estilo de casa que había visto en Senegal, así que supuso que era el lugar en el que el muggle había crecido. Después vio a una mujer negra, de unos veintipocos años. ¿Sería su madre? ¿Su mujer? Draco no pudo averiguarlo, aunque pensaba que era lo primero. Casi al momento, vio a un montón de hombres negros corriendo en campo abierto. Llevaban armas de fuego e iban vestidos con idéntico uniforme verde. Draco dedujo que eran soldados. La imagen desapareció al cabo de un par de segundos. Cuando vio que no aparecían más recuerdos, Draco rompió el contacto.

-¿Qué has visto? –le preguntó Potter al momento.

Draco se estremeció, como si le hubieran echado una babosa por el cuello. Sí, no era agradable husmear en mentes muggles.

-Poca cosa. Creo que he visto la casa donde se crió, en su país. Y a una mujer que debía de ser su madre. También lo he visto rodeado de soldados, así que imagino que estuvo en el ejército.

Potter arrugó el entrecejo.

-No nos sirve.

-Tal vez si me dijeras qué debo buscar exactamente…

Potter cruzó una mirada vacilante con Cho.

-Recuerda que es confidencial.

-No me olvidaré de mencionárselo al reportero de El Profeta con el que he quedado después. ¿Podemos continuar ahora? Si he de perder el tiempo, prefiero hacerlo en mi casa.

Ya fuera porque le había convencido o porque no le quedaba otra opción, Potter asintió.

-Hace unas horas hemos matado a la criatura que atacó a Alice Butterhead y Dave Malone. Pero… esa criatura no era un animal normal y corriente. Es fruto de un experimento. Y este hombre, Diop, está relacionado con las personas que lo crearon, así que necesito que encuentres algo en su memoria que nos ayude a localizar a esa gente.

Draco le había escuchado cada vez más sorprendido. Había pensado que la criatura era algún hombre-lobo que se había vuelto más loco de lo normal o incluso algún kelpie a quien algún mago estúpido había dotado de capacidad para andar fuera del agua. Pero había muggles implicados, y con los muggles implicados, podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Por otro lado, quizás el hombre en coma era un muggle, pero tenía que haber magia negra por medio o no habría aurores trabajando en aquel caso. Quizás vigiles, ya que la criatura estaba poniendo en peligro vidas de magos y brujas, pero no aurores. Draco no tenía muy claro qué le estaban ocultando, pero no había perdido de vista lo esencial.

-¿Hay una banda de muggles creando animales que devoran a los seres humanos? –preguntó, intentando no sonar tan impresionado como se sentía.

-Esperemos que sólo hayan creado uno –dijo Potter-. ¿Puedes volver a intentarlo ahora?

Draco asintió, aunque necesitaba unos segundos para volver a recuperar la concentración después de lo que acababa de averiguar. Desde luego, cuando Cho le había pedido que fuera a ese hospital no había esperado encontrarse con algo así. Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso. Draco hizo un esfuerzo y apartó aquellas elucubraciones de su mente hasta dejarla clara y controlada; después, con un movimiento de varita, volvió a entrar en la del muggle. Sólo pensaba en monstruos y laboratorios, pero ni siquiera así era fácil moverse por un cerebro ya tan degradado. Además, ahí había algo más, como si parte de la mente estuviera afectada por un hechizo, pero en esas circunstancias no habría sabido identificarlo. Después de un rato sin ver absolutamente nada empezó a pensar que iba a tener que dejarlo. Parecía inútil y no le apetecía correr el riesgo de que muriera mientras le estaba leyendo la mente: todos los expertos en Legeremancia advertían de lo peligroso que podía ser algo así.

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de retirarse se encontró un recuerdo nuevo, un largo pasillo blanco similar a los que tenía aquel hospital. El tipo caminaba junto a otros dos hombres negros. Al final de aquel pasillo había dos personas con batas blancas, pero estaba demasiado borroso como para que pudiera distinguir sus facciones. Después oyó una voz, y fue como si pudiera oírla en inglés por un oído y en wolof por otro, aunque en realidad sólo era una percepción engañosa de su propio cerebro. Parecía de mujer, y decía que tenían que encontrar a la otra bestia. ¿Había más de una? ¿Eso quería decir que se les había escapado? Draco se concentró aún más en esa bestia. "_El experimento ha salido mal",_ dijo otra voz. Entonces oyó un grito escalofriante que no parecía provenir de ninguna garganta humana y Draco notó cómo se le erizaba la piel de los brazos. ¿Qué era eso? ¿La bestia?

Y entonces se encontró en un bosque, en una noche de luna llena, rodeado de hombres de negro que se gritaban instrucciones los unos a los otros y corrían lo más rápido que podían. Draco miró a todas partes y de repente, oyó un ruido proveniente de arriba y cuando alzó la cabeza en dirección a la copa de los árboles la vio, enorme, con dientes tan grandes como su dedo índice y afilados como navajas de afeitar. Pero no fueron los dientes lo que le hizo dar un grito de horror, ahogado por el ruido de sus armas, ni romper la conexión mientras retrocedía a toda prisa.

* * *

Harry había estado observando a Malfoy casi con el aliento contenido. Cuando gritó y se alejó de la cama, lívido como el papel, él también se llevó un susto de muerte.

-¿Qué pasa?

Malfoy dio un respingo y lo miró con ojos desorbitados y algo confundidos, como si por un momento no supiera dónde estaba. Después les dio la espalda a él y a Cho, quien también parecía preocupada por su reacción. Harry fue a insistir, pero ella le hizo una señal para que esperara unos segundos. No mucho después, Malfoy se giró, y aunque aún estaba pálido había conseguido recuperar más o menos la compostura. No del todo; era evidente que seguía bastante alterado.

-¿Has visto algo? –le preguntó, usando la misma voz que habría usado para calmar a la víctima de una agresión.

Malfoy apretó los dientes un momento.

-He visto a la bestia. Sólo que no es un animal, Potter. No es un puto animal.

Harry cerró los ojos un momento. Ya había pensado que había muchas posibilidades de que Malfoy descubriera ese detalle si seguía escarbando en la mente de Diop y era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr. Pero aun así, habría preferido con diferencia que no lo hubiera averiguado.

-No, pensamos que es un muggle transformado –admitió, de mala gana.

-Oh, genial. Un muggle transformado.-Y entonces entrecerró los ojos, como si acabara de atar cabos-. Un muggle transformado _por magia_. Por eso estáis vosotros aquí.

-Es una posibilidad –contestó Harry, preguntándose cuándo empezaría a sospechar que todo aquello estaba probablemente relacionado con las desapariciones-. Escucha, Malfoy, ahora necesito que me cuentes todo lo que has visto. Cualquier detalle puede ser una pista clave.

-Había una mujer, decía que tenían que atrapar a la bestia –dijo, con voz oscura-. Sonaba como si ése fuera su nombre, la Bestia. Pero…

-¿Qué?

-Ha dicho "a la otra Bestia". Y creo que he visto cómo mataban a una de ellas. ¿Eso quiere decir que hay dos?

Harry se pasó las manos por el pelo. Más de una… No podía creer que le hubieran hecho eso a dos seres humanos.

-Parece ser que_ había _dos –contestó-. Nosotros hemos matado a una hace unas horas. Si has visto cómo mataban a otra, ya no puede quedar ninguna con vida.

Cho intervino entonces.

-¿Por qué no continuamos esta conversación en otra parte? Estas pobres personas necesitan silencio.

Como tenía toda la razón salieron de la UCI, protegida ahora por Chloe Segal y uno de los agentes muggles y se metieron en una pequeña sala que había al final del pasillo. Harry se fijó en Malfoy; parecía sombrío y malhumorado, pero la verdad era que eso no había conseguido devolverle el color a la cara o quitar del todo el miedo de sus ojos. No podía culparlo, considerando lo cerca que había estado él de sufrir un paro cardíaco cuando había visto los dientes de aquella criatura.

-Malfoy, ¿necesitas un té o algo más fuerte?

-Estoy bien.

No lo parecía, pero Harry no insistió.

-¿Te importaría que te tomara declaración ahora?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y Harry se asomó a la puerta para pedirle a uno de los BIM que vigilaban el pasillo algo de papel y lápiz. Las plumas, tinteros y pergaminos no encajaban bien en el hospital. El BIM fue a pedirlo al puesto de enfermería y se lo llevó rápidamente. Harry volvió entonces con Malfoy y Cho, que estaban hablando entre ellos, y alcanzó a oír cómo él le preguntaba si el monstruo, la Bestia, había matado también muggles y cómo ella le contestaba que eso era información confidencial.

-Cuando quieras empezamos –dijo, sentándose con ellos.

-Tú mismo.

Harry empezó a hacerle preguntas sobre las imágenes que había visto y Malfoy se mostró lo más colaborador que pudo, aunque no había encontrado nada que realmente les ayudara a localizar a aquellos criminales. Lo más importante había sido averiguar que, aparentemente, había una mujer al cargo. Aun así, fue un alivio saber que el propósito de los secuestradores no era convertir a otras personas en esas abominaciones, sino que parecía haber sido un accidente.

-¿Tienes idea de qué clase de hechizo has notado en su cabeza?

-No.

Harry lo anotó; ya no tenía más preguntas.

-Creo que esto es todo. ¿Te importaría pasarte por el ministerio mañana para firmar tu declaración cuando esté pasada a limpio?

Malfoy asintió. Harry pensó por primera vez que para ser un mago tan tradicional, Malfoy tenía un sorprendente buen ojo a la hora de vestirse como un muggle. Lo había visto con ropas así alguna que otra vez y no recordaba haber encontrado nunca ningún detalle discordante en su aspecto, nada que le hiciera soltar una risilla divertida.

-Iré sobre la hora del almuerzo.

-Bien, entonces ya hemos terminado por ahora. Muchas gracias por tu colaboración.

Malfoy se levantó y Cho le imitó.

-Me voy contigo. Yo ya he terminado por hoy.

Harry vio cómo se iban los dos. Sabía que Cho y Malfoy hablaban de vez en cuando, pero después de haberlos visto juntos aquella noche tenía la sensación de que se caían bien, de que Malfoy les había echado un cable, sobre todo, porque ella se lo había pedido. Eso le despertó su curiosidad; tenía que preguntarle a Cho si se llevaban bien por algo en especial.

Harry también salió de la habitación y se fue a buscar a Chloe.

-¿Algún movimiento extraño?

-Te lo habríamos dicho.

Malfoy había confirmado el diagnóstico de Cho de que Diop tenía el cerebro muy dañado y que sólo le quedaban unas horas de vida, así que Harry se replanteó la situación.

-Si vienen a por él, nuestro objetivo prioritario es atrapar vivo a alguno de ellos. Proteger a Diop es ahora secundario, ¿está claro?

-¿No nos interesa su declaración? –preguntó Chloe, extrañada.

-Los médicos dicen que no recuperará la conciencia y que no le quedan más que unas cuantas horas de vida –dijo, sabiendo que ella entendería a qué se refería con lo de "los médicos"-. A él ya le da lo mismo y nosotros necesitamos alguien a quien interrogar.

Chloe asintió, entendiendo que era necesario y Harry se marchó a avisar a los demás esperando con ganas el enfrentamiento que tenían por delante.

_Continuará_


	34. Chapter 34 Las deducciones de Draco

NdA. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 34 **Las deducciones de Draco**

Draco no conseguía dormir aquella noche. A pesar de la ducha que se había dado, la sensación de suciedad que se le había quedado después de entrar en aquel cerebro no era fácil de quitar. Tampoco ayudaba recordar demasiado bien la cara de aquel monstruo espantoso; aunque la había visto sólo un segundo, parecía grabada a fuego en su memoria. Como si necesitara más recuerdos desagradables. Pero había algo más, algo que le hacía pensar una y otra vez en los experimentos que esos muggles tarados estaban llevando a cabo, como si hubiera un detalle clave que se le estaba escapando.

Las Bestias habían sido un accidente, pero ¿qué perseguían exactamente esos desgraciados con sus experimentos? ¿Bestias un poco más controladas para sus continuas guerras? ¿Y por qué había magos ayudándoles? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Y si eran los magos los que querían criaturas parecidas a las Bestias?

La idea de muggles y magos trabajando juntos en algo así le crispaba los nervios, aunque sabía que en ocasiones había habido contactos entre ambos mundos relacionados con la delincuencia. Y si las Bestias habían sido seres humanos, ¿a quién le habían hecho eso? No podía concebir que alguien se prestara voluntariamente a algo así. Posiblemente se trataba de dos incautos a los que habían engañado o secuestrado o…

Draco se sentó en la cama de un respingo.

No podía ser.

Su corazón empezó a latir a toda prisa mientras consideraba la posibilidad de que los creadores de las Bestias fueran los mismos que estaban secuestrando magos. No es que tuviera muchas pruebas de aquella teoría, pero todo parecía encajar demasiado bien. Y era demasiada coincidencia que hubieran empezado a desaparecer magos y que alguien estuviera haciendo experimentos de magia negra en seres humanos: ambas cosas tenían que estar relacionadas.

¿Potter lo sospechaba? Tenía que sospecharlo. Con razón había tenido la impresión de que le estaba ocultando algo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría la gente si supiera que algunos muggles les estaban atacando? Muchos magos que iban por ahí hablando de los muggles como si fueran unas criaturas adorables a las que compadecer y proteger cambiarían bien rápido de actitud al saberse amenazados por ellos. Oh, sí, todos esos que criticaban a los sangrepuras que pensaban que cuanto menos se juntaran ambos mundos, mejor para todos, iban a tener que cerrar ahora la boca. Nunca, nunca tendrían que haber olvidado la lección de la Edad de las Hogueras.

Y si Potter lo sabía, como daba la impresión, ¿desde cuándo lo sabría? ¿Desde antes de las elecciones? Ante esa posibilidad. Draco entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo una oleada de rabia y desprecio. Si el Wizengamot hubiera sabido que los muggles se habían convertido en un peligro real e inmediato para ellos, muchos de los que habían votado a Shacklebolt habrían cambiado su voto.

Oh, pensaba preguntárselo al día siguiente, pensaba obligarlo a decir la verdad. Y si Potter había ocultado esa información, también pensaba acusarlo públicamente de mentiroso e hipócrita. A la mierda las tablas. No podía haber paz con gente como esa.

* * *

La noche estaba siendo tranquila. Harry no sabía qué había esperado –un ataque en toda regla con esos rifles de asaltos, un ataque con varitas, algo mucho más sutil-, pero algo, al menos. Sin embargo, las horas estaban transcurriendo sin ningún acontecimiento y toda aquella inactividad estaba haciendo que Harry pensara una y otra vez en lo que había pasado con Ginny.

Aún no podía creer su inesperada oferta de reconciliación. No la había esperado en absoluto. Y aunque estaba intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que era una buena noticia, no podía decirse que hubiera tenido mucho éxito. Las sonrisas de Ginny no parecían capaces de encender de nuevo su corazón: todo lo que había sentido alguna vez por ella ya no estaba. Pero si resultaba que ella realmente lo quería todavía… Tenía que pensar también en sus hijos. Si se esforzaba, posiblemente conseguiría volver a sentir afecto por ella.

Si sólo dejara de sentirse como si le hubiera caído la perpetua en Azkaban…

Cuando empezó a sonar una alarma dentro de la UCI, Harry casi agradeció la distracción, aunque el sonido no era producto de ningún hechizo, sino de una de las máquinas a las que Diop estaba conectado. Mientras él se acercaba a ver qué pasaba exactamente, una doctora y una enfermera entraron a paso rápido a la UCI y después de comprobar las constantes vitales de Diop –Harry podía ver las líneas rectas que mostraban que su corazón había dejado de funcionar- empezaron a darle descargas para reanimarlo. Chloe, que estaba a su lado, hizo un ruidito y retrocedió un par de pasos, con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry pensó que la mitad de su personal iba a salir traumatizado de aquel hospital, pero estaba demasiado ocupado viendo lo que pasaba ante sus ojos como para dedicarle a esa cuestión más de un par de segundos.

La doctora y la enfermera estuvieron unos dos o tres minutos con Diop; después, la doctora meneó la cabeza, miró el reloj de la sala y le dijo algo a la enfermera.

-Lo siento –dijo, cuando salió de la UCI-. Sé que necesitaban que se recuperara, pero había sufrido muchos daños internos y su estado era muy débil.

-Gracias por intentarlo.

Habían acabado allí. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana.

-Es raro que no hayan intentado nada –opinó Chloe, cuando la doctora se marchó-. Tenían que saber que lo habíamos capturado y que quizás íbamos a hacerle hablar. Nadie en su lugar se habría arriesgado a dejar que eso pasara.

Harry la miró y se quedó pensativo. Se le ocurrían algunas posibles explicaciones para aquello. Quizás habían podido entrar en los ordenadores del hospital y habían leído que su pronóstico era muy grave. O se habían acercado hasta el hospital y al descubrir que estaba repleto de aurores y BIMs se habían marchado. Lo malo era que otra posibilidad era que alguien de dentro les hubiera avisado; la idea de un traidor entre sus filas le hacía sentirse como si le hubieran metido un bocado de comida podrida en la boca.

-Si se ha producido una filtración, averiguaremos cómo.

Pero antes tenían otras cosas que hacer. Los Inefables querían examinar el cuerpo, así que Harry se fue a organizar el traslado del cadáver con uno de los agentes muggles y un BIM. Por otro lado, les convenía que también los muggles le hicieran la autopsia, pues con sus pruebas podían averiguar cosas imposibles para los especialistas mágicos. La ropa y el arma de Diop ya estaban siendo analizadas por los técnicos de Scotland Yard; enviarían los resultados a la oficina de los BIM en cuanto estuvieran listos.

Eran las seis y media cuando Harry dejó el hospital. Aún no había amanecido, aunque el cielo parecía un poquito más claro hacia el Este. Aún podía ir a casa y dormir un rato; normalmente entraba a trabajar a las ocho y media, pero no pasaba nada si por un día no se presentaba hasta las diez.

Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue Aparecerse en el ministerio, que a aquellas horas aún estaba completamente inactivo, a excepción de los aurores y los vigiles de guardia. Mientras iba hacia su despacho, intentó fingir que no estaba haciendo eso para evitar su charla con Ginny. Pensaba hablar con ella y hacer las paces; sencillamente, ése no era un buen momento. Estaría más tranquilo cuando hubiera hecho público que habían atrapado al monstruo que les había aterrorizado aquel año y se hubiera enfrentado al inevitable revuelo.

Antes de tumbarse en el sofá de su despacho, Harry le escribió una nota rápida a Ginny. Le había prometido que lo haría si veía que no iba a volver a casa en toda la noche. Mientras le decía que no creía que pudiera dejar el trabajo hasta la tarde, se dijo con convicción que era agradable saber que a ella volvía a importarle lo que le pasaba. Y si escribir "Besos, Harry" supo a mentira… bueno, seguro que con el tiempo todo cambiaría.

* * *

Harry llevaba un buen rato preparando mentalmente el discurso que tenía que dar en dos horas ante los periodistas cuando Chloe interrumpió sus elucubraciones entrando en su despacho con una ligera mueca de fastidio.

-Draco Malfoy insiste en verte.

Harry arqueó las cejas, un poco sorprendido.

-Dile que pase.

Chloe se apartó y dejó entrar a Malfoy, que esa vez iba vestido al estilo mágico, con una casaca verde y pantalones y botas oscuros. Su gesto era hosco, desabrido.

-Potter…

Lo pronunció a la vieja usanza, escupiéndolo como si fuera una mala palabra. Harry esperó a que Chloe cerrara la puerta, preguntándose qué habría pasado.

-¿Qué sucede, Malfoy? ¿Has tenido algún problema con tu declaración?

-No, mi problema, para variar, es contigo. –Harry arqueó las cejas, preguntándose de qué estaría hablando. Malfoy no se hizo esperar-. Dime exactamente por qué no tendría que ir al Profeta y decirle a Sienna Bullard que los aurores sabíais desde antes de las elecciones que detrás de las desapariciones hay muggles implicados y que ese caso está relacionado con el de las Bestias.

Harry maldijo para sus adentros. Malfoy había atado cabos más rápido de lo que él esperaba y además lo había enfocado de la peor forma posible.

-Para empezar porque podrías ir a Azkaban, ya que es ilegal filtrar información confidencial del ministerio. ¿Y por qué crees que los dos casos están relacionados? –preguntó, para ganar tiempo mientras pensaba algo y asegurarse a la vez de que Malfoy no tenía ninguna pista que ellos desconocieran. Quizás sólo había sido un afortunado tiro al aire.

-Porque cuando uno quiere hacer experimentos de ese estilo tiene que secuestrar a los conejillos de Indias. Los magos los están secuestrando, ¿no es eso? Y ellos y los muggles están haciendo experimentos con esa pobre gente.

Ahora estaba claro que sólo había sido un tiro al aire, una hipótesis. El primer impulso de Harry fue discutir con él, decirle que, en el fondo, no tenía pruebas de nada. Pero los años le habían enseñado a pensar un poco antes de actuar, al menos algunas veces. Y esa fue una de esas veces. La manera más rápida de asegurarse de que Malfoy se arriesgara a hacerlo todo público, incluidas sus acusaciones de que el secreto tenía motivos políticos, era cabrearlo más aún y ponerlo del todo en su contra. Quizás tendría más suerte si probaba justo lo contrario.

-Tienes razón, sospechamos que existe relación –dijo, con más tranquilidad de la que sentía. Había una voz dentro de él que le decía "hazle un Obliviate a ese imbécil y acabemos con esto"-. Pero lo creas o no, las elecciones no tuvieron nada que ver con nuestra decisión. Para empezar, no estamos obligados a hacer pública ninguna información. Pero si lo hemos ocultado ha sido sobre todo porque no queremos que ellos sepan que sabemos que también hay muggles entre ellos. Ahora está claro que hemos averiguado que hay muggles detrás de ese pobre tipo de anoche, pero ignoran si sabemos que ambos casos están relacionados o que también hay muggles detrás de las desapariciones.

-Y sólo es coincidencia que algo así pudiera costarle a tu amiguito Shacklebolt las elecciones, ¿verdad?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No voy a perder el tiempo tratando de convencerte de algo que no quieres creer. Pero deberías ser capaz de ver que tengo razón. Cuando menos estén al tanto de lo que sabemos y lo que no sabemos sobre ellos, más fácil será que se confíen y cometan un error. –Por la cara que ponía Malfoy, aquello debía de sonarle razonable-. Mira, hay prevista una rueda de prensa dentro de un par de horas donde vamos a contar lo que pasó ayer y diré que hay muggles implicados. Ellos ya saben que lo sabemos gracias a Diop. Pero no pienso insinuar que estamos convencidos de que ese caso tiene relación con las desapariciones.

-La gente no tardará en atar cabos.

-Pero mientras nosotros no lo confirmemos oficialmente será sólo una teoría más. Malfoy, escucha, estoy convencido de que quieres atrapar a esos cabrones tanto como cualquiera. Si no, no habrías accedido a ayudarnos anoche. Así que sigue ayudando, joder, y no eches a perder la poca ventaja que nos queda.

Malfoy le dedicó una mirada desconfiada, pero luego se quedó pensativo, como si estuviera considerando un trato que Harry no era consciente de haber ofrecido. Al menos su mirada no tenía la malicia que precedía a un chantaje, cosa que no hubiera consentido, de todos modos.

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que no vais a hacer público que esa cosa era antes una persona –dijo, sentándose en el sillón que había frente a su escritorio.

-No, de momento no.

Malfoy pensó unos segundos más y Harry tuvo la impresión de que de pronto se le había ocurrido algo que le había hecho decidirse rápidamente.

-Está bien, si dices que hay muggles implicados yo no contaré lo que vais a dejar fuera de la rueda de prensa. Pero quiero que borres mi nombre de tu informe.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó, sorprendido. Habría jurado que Malfoy, en todo caso, pediría lo contrario para mejorar su reputación. Aunque su reputación andaba bastante alta esos días, a juzgar por lo que oía sobre él de vez en cuando.

-¿Es realmente necesario que esté ahí mi nombre?

-No.

-Pues entonces mis razones son cosa mía.

A Harry se le escapó un gruñido exasperado.

-Joder, Malfoy, mira que eres difícil.

-Yo no soy difícil, tú eres un jodido entrometido. ¿Acaso me meto yo en tus cosas?

-No, Malfoy, sólo acabas de entrar en mi despacho exigiendo que revele a la prensa todos los detalles de nuestra investigación,

Harry experimentó un pequeño momento de victoria al ver que Malfoy se había quedado sin nada que decir a eso.

-¿Vas a quitar el nombre o no?

-Sí. Pero en serio, ¿crees que puedes tener problemas por eso?-Malfoy les había ayudado, al fin y al cabo. Se sentía un poco obligado a asegurarse de que eso no le perjudicaba.

Malfoy se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y al final meneó la cabeza como si pensara que el destino le estaba enviando más de lo que podía soportar.

-Dime una cosa, Potter: ¿se te ha ocurrido pensar siquiera que si esos criminales descubren que hice Legeremancia en uno de los suyos podrían querer saber qué averigüé? No es que no puedan enterarse de mi papel sin necesidad de leerlo en un informe, con la de gente que me vio en ese hospital, pero tampoco es cuestión de allanarles el camino.

Lo cierto era que no se le había ocurrido, tan cierto como que no decía ninguna tontería.

-Ya veo… No, no lo pensé, lo siento. No me gusta poner a civiles en peligro sin necesidad.-Harry pensó rápidamente; cuando tenían algún testigo clave que proteger siempre le enviaban a algún auror, pero en ese momento no creía que pudieran prescindir de ninguno-. Ahora mismo no puedo asignarte a ningún auror, pero hablaré con Belby y le pediré que nos preste a uno de sus vigiles.

-Frena, Potter, no te he pedido protección –dijo secamente-. Me basta con que quites mi nombre del informe.

-¿Estás seguro?

Malfoy arqueó una ceja.

-Absolutamente.

Lo primero que pensó fue que Malfoy no quería quedar como un cobarde, pero no tenía la cara que solía poner cuando estaba haciéndose el ofendido. En realidad, parecía ligeramente irónico. Quizás no terminaba de creer que un vígil fuera a hacer nada por protegerlo, dada la tensa relación que siempre había existido entre los Malfoy y el Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica.

-Está bien, como quieras. Pero si cambias de idea dímelo.

Malfoy asintió y se puso en pie.

-Entonces eso es todo. Buenas tardes, Potter.

-Buenas tardes.

Harry observó cómo cerraba la puerta tras de sí y sólo entonces, al notar como se relajaba contra su sillón, se dio cuenta de lo tenso que había estado durante toda la conversación. Malfoy se había convertido en un puto enigma y no tenía ni idea de qué esperar de él. Políticamente era un enemigo y Harry aún no terminaba de creerse que no hubiera hablado de nada de ello con Rookwood. Se estaba mostrando colaborador, pero Harry no creía que fuera una colaboración con la que pudieran contar.

No sabía si se había precipitado al llamarlo para que leyera la mente de Diop. El tiempo lo diría. De lo que estaba seguro era de que él se habría sentido más tranquilo si Malfoy no hubiera estado metido en ello.

* * *

La conversación con Potter no había salido exactamente como él esperaba. Lo malo de ser un Slytherin era que cuando alguien le hablaba de ocultar información en beneficio propio uno tendía instintivamente a comprenderlo, y así era difícil mantenerse indignado moralmente durante demasiado tiempo. Mientras regresaba a Malfoy manor, Draco se consoló con el hecho de que, al menos, Potter había aceptado hablar de los muggles. Y retirar su nombre del informe; lo cierto era que no se le había ocurrido que podía ser peligroso hasta ese momento, pero al menos había reaccionado a tiempo.

Toda la familia estaba en casa y Draco les pidió que se reunieran con ellos en una de sus salitas, una que tenía un aparato de radio. Sus padres y Astoria lo observaron con una ligera expectación. Durante el desayuno no les había contado nada sobre sus deducciones, había querido escuchar las explicaciones de Potter antes, pero sí les había dicho que iba a hablar con él y que estaba seguro de que Rookwood iba a hundirlos a él y a Shacklebolt.

-Potter y el ministro van a dar una rueda de prensa dentro de hora y media. Anoche capturaron y mataron a la criatura que mató a esos dos magos. Y esa criatura fue creada por un grupo en el que trabajan magos y muggles.

-¿Muggles y magos? –exclamó su madre, frunciendo el ceño.

Si supieran toda la verdad… Pero era difícil atar cabos sin saber, al menos, que esa criatura había sido antes un ser humano.

-¿Por qué crearon esa criatura? –preguntó Astoria, estupefacta.

-No creo que los aurores lo sepan.

-Seguramente quieren crear animales capaces de matarnos –dijo su padre. Sus ojos tenían una mirada que no había aparecido desde hacía bastante tiempo-. Magos aliándose con muggles… Espero que al menos esto sirva para abrirles los ojos a todos esos estúpidos confiados. Shacklebolt pasará un rato difícil justificando en el Wizengamot sus inclinaciones hacia esas… _personas_.

-Los sangremuggles deberían ser los principales sospechosos –opinó su madre, reflexiva-. Son los que más probabilidades tienen de aliarse con muggles.

Los conflictos provocados por la presencia de sangremuggle en el mundo mágico nunca habían cesado por completo; durante la guerra habían permanecido adormilados, pero presentes, como un viejo volcán aparentemente inactivo que de vez en cuando dejaba escapar un penacho de humo. Draco comprendió, mejor de lo que lo había comprendido la noche anterior, que iba a presenciar una erupción en toda regla. Y aunque habría preferido un mundo sin esos insoportables sangremuggles imponiendo sus estúpidas costumbres y arriesgando el secreto de la comunidad mágica, la idea de volver a pasar por un conflicto similar al de su adolescencia bastaba para ponerle los pelos de punta.

-Esto prueba que los muggles siempre serán un peligro para nosotros –dijo su padre, con voz venenosa-. Deberíamos matarlos a todos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Draco dio mentalmente un bufido de exasperación, pero Astoria habló antes que él, con voz decidida y sólo aparentemente tranquila.

-Si esa va a ser la actitud de los Malfoy yo me iré a casa de mis padres con mis hijos.

-Eh, tranquila… -dijo Draco, algo alarmado.

-Lo digo en serio, Draco. No voy a dejar que Scorpius y Cassandra pasen por lo mismo que pasaste tú. Y ni siquiera puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación después de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar para recuperar nuestra posición.

Draco no sabía cuál era el camino que debían tomar, pero sí sabía que no quería que Astoria se marchara y, sobre todo, sabía el precio que habían pagado al escoger el bando erróneo la última vez.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. Pero tú no te vas a ir sin mí a ningún sitio, ¿está claro? –Y entonces se giró hacia su padre-. Astoria tiene razón, papá. Si volvemos a cometer el mismo error una vez más, Merlín es testigo de que mereceremos cualquier cosa que nos pase.

-¿Y qué sugieres, Draco? –preguntó su padre, con voz fría-. Mantener una postura neutra sobre los muggles en público es una cosa, pero defenderlos activamente cuando ellos han empezado las agresiones es algo muy diferente.

La expresión de su madre revelaba que estaba de acuerdo con él. Draco, sin embargo, no estaba pensando en absoluto en ponerse a defender muggles.

-Lo que propongo, _padre_, es algo más sencillo –dijo en tono igualmente frío, remarcando un tratamiento formal al que su padre ya no estaba tan acostumbrado-. Los Malfoy tomamos esas decisiones pensando en el poder y en nuestras propias ideas sobre los muggles. Seamos más listos esta vez. Pensemos sólo en lo que es mejor para nosotros.

-¿Y qué es lo mejor para nosotros? –preguntó su padre.

Parecía aún más tenso que antes. Draco se preguntó qué demonios pensaba que iba a sugerir: ¿adoptar muggles y meterlos en Malfoy manor?

-De momento, lo único que la gente va a hacer es hablar. No tenemos por qué hacer pública nuestra opinión. _Quizás _no pase nada más, con un poco de suerte. Y si resulta que las cosas sí se complican, si la tensión crece hasta un conflicto abierto, entonces debemos observar y esperar, mantenernos neutrales. No me gustan los muggles, sabéis que no, pero maldita sea si quiero matarlos o torturarlos. Y no quiero apoyar a un bando que sí lo hace.

-¿Y si ese es el bando ganador?

Draco pensó en Hogwarts bajo el reinado de los Carrow, en las caras pálidas y tensas de la mayoría de los alumnos, en los gritos de los alumnos castigados cuando les hacían la Cruciatus en la clase de Defensa. No, Scorpius y Cassandra no iban a estar en un colegio así. No iban a estar en un _mundo_ así.

-Prefiero irme de Inglaterra.-Draco miró a Astoria, quien le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de aliento. Parecía orgullosa de él y Draco se alegró por ello.

-Si los muggles atacan nuestro mundo, yo no pienso huir –replicó su padre, con desagrado.

-Nadie está diciendo eso –dijo Astoria, impaciente-. Si se iniciara una guerra entre nosotros y los muggles, claro que nos quedaríamos a defender nuestro mundo. Pero no estamos hablando de eso, estamos hablando de una guerra como la de Voldemort. Si el ataque de unos pocos muggles va a ser la excusa para que los antiguos seguidores de Voldemort vuelvan a las andadas, yo no quiero formar parte de eso. Ni que lo formen mis hijos.

Su madre intervino entonces.

-Lucius… -Él se giró hacia ella-. Los chicos tienen razón. Nadie quiere otra guerra. No hace falta que los Malfoy demos un paso al frente y nos señalemos de nuevo como enemigos de los muggles, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Creo que es mejor que nos mantengamos neutrales, al menos de momento. Podemos volver a tener esta conversación si las cosas empeoran.

Su padre se quedó callado un par de segundos, todavía mirándola. Draco tuvo la sensación de que esa mirada equivalía a toda una conversación.

-Esperaremos acontecimientos –dijo su padre al fin-. Para bien o para mal, puede que todo se quede en unas cuantas peleas callejeras.

-Ojalá –dijo Draco. Lo deseaba de todo corazón, pero no las tenía todas consigo. Su padre no iba a ser el único en reaccionar así cuando se supiera lo de los muggles implicados. Y ni siquiera conocían toda la verdad; si llegaba a saberse sería mucho peor.

Draco notó que su padre estaba algo irritado con Astoria, seguramente porque había amenazado con llevarse a los niños a la mansión Greengrass y se había opuesto a él sin disimulos. No era la manera de comportarse habitual de Astoria y revelaba hasta qué punto le desagradaba verse mezclada en esos asuntos.

Ella se acercó a él y le estrechó la mano con fuerza, acariciándole el dorso con el pulgar.

-Gracias.

Draco se mordió los labios un momento y miró a sus padres. Habían llamado a un elfo doméstico y le estaban pidiendo algo de beber.

-Sé que sólo tratas de alejar a los niños del peligro –dijo en voz baja-. Pero no vuelvas a amenazar con irte tú sola con ellos.

-Sé que te habrías venido conmigo, Draco. Y siento haberlo planteado así. –Aquello lo arreglaba un poco-. Pero a veces tu padre consigue que pierda la paciencia. Cualquiera diría que no ha aprendido nada en todo este tiempo.

Draco no se vio con fuerzas para defender a su padre, no en ese punto. Aunque un poco sí había aprendido, al menos ahora era capaz de escuchar, y no se metería en problemas en contra de los deseos de toda su familia. Y no tenía por qué haber problemas, se dijo de nuevo, intentando convencerse a sí mismo. No si Potter y los aurores hacían bien su trabajo. Draco deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera así. No le importaba que aumentara la desconfianza o el desagrado hacia los muggles, pero que eso fuera todo. Al contrario que su padre, no tenía ganas de nada más.

_Continuará_


	35. Chapter 35 Asuntos pendientes

**NdA**: espero que os guste. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Capítulo 35 **Asuntos pendientes**

Harry se presentó ante la prensa con Kingsley y Hermione, un poco más nervioso de lo que le habría gustado admitir. Hermione le apretó disimuladamente la mano cuando se sentaron, para darle ánimos, y Harry miró las expresiones expectantes de la docena de periodistas que tenía sentados frente a él.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir –dijo Kingsley, tomando la palabra-. El motivo de esta rueda de prensa es que tenemos dos noticias importantes que darle a la comunidad mágica. Jefe Potter, por favor…

Harry asintió brevemente.

-Ayer por la noche, nuestra oficina recibió un aviso de la BIM indicando que un muggle se había tropezado con una criatura que correspondía a la descripción que tenemos sobre el monstruo que devoró a dos de nuestros conciudadanos. Cuando salimos en su busca, descubrimos que había alguien más persiguiéndola, un grupo mixto de muggles y magos de identidad desconocida. En cuanto descubrieron nuestra presencia allí empezaron a atacarnos. El auror Williamson y yo salimos tras la criatura mientras los demás se enfrentaban a los cazadores desconocidos. Me alegra decir que tuvimos suerte y pudimos acabar con ella. La criatura murió y, al momento, su cuerpo empezó a descomponerse de manera inusual. Nuestros expertos están investigando sus restos para tratar de averiguar más sobre su origen.

Ya lo habían identificado. O estaban razonablemente seguros de su identidad. Williamson había estado examinando las fotos de los desaparecidos muggles y pensaba que era uno de ellos, un tipo que se había desvanecido sin más en octubre del año anterior. Harry también había visto la foto y estaba de acuerdo en pensar que se trataba de la misma persona. Su familia nunca sabría lo que le había pasado.

-Por otro lado, los desconocidos que nos atacaron consiguieron huir, aunque conseguimos atrapar a uno de ellos, un muggle –continuó-. Por desgracia, sus heridas eran graves y murió antes de que pudiéramos interrogarlo. No sabemos quiénes son esas personas, pero no pararemos hasta averiguarlo. Mientras tanto, aconsejamos a la comunidad mágica que tomen precauciones cuando visiten el mundo muggle. Hay criminales entre ellos que conocen de nuestra existencia y podrían ser peligrosos.

Un silencio sobrecogido y a la vez cargado de emociones recorrió la sala de prensa.

-¿Qué saben de esos criminales? –preguntó un periodista de El Profeta.

-Lo siento, eso es confidencial.

-¿Pueden estar relacionados con las desapariciones?

-No tenemos pruebas de eso, pero por supuesto no descartamos nada –dijo, mintiendo lo mejor que supo. Cuando los secuestradores leyeran El Profeta, y seguro que lo harían, no debían sospechar que lo sabían.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que esos muggles pueden ser peligrosos? –preguntó un periodista de la WWZ.

-Están acostumbrados a nosotros, nos conocen. Los hombres que vimos ayer dispararon a matar sin provocación previa. No sabemos qué quieren, pero no puede ser nada bueno, así que es mejor tomar precauciones.

La periodista de El Quisquilloso lo miró con interés.

-¿Cree que podrían ser viajeros en el tiempo?

-No, estoy bastante seguro de que no –dijo Harry, imperturbable. A esas alturas estaba acostumbrado a las preguntas surrealistas de los periodistas del periódico del padre de Luna.

-¿Cómo atraparon a ese monstruo? –preguntó la periodista de Corazón de Bruja.

Harry se dispuso a dar una versión general de lo que había pasado, pero Kingsley intervino entonces, entrando en detalles y lanzándole una mirada de "no seas demasiado modesto". Los periodistas transcribieron sus palabras con sus plumas mágicas mientras lo miraban con admiración, incluso los que se habían mostrado más distantes tras el asunto de James. Aquello pareció hacerles olvidar momentáneamente lo de los muggles, pero sólo unos minutos. Pronto regresaron las preguntas sobre ellos, llenas de inquietud.

-¿Cómo cree que esos muggles averiguaron nuestra existencia?

-Hasta el momento sólo podemos especular.

-Es importante recordar que debemos mantener la calma –intervino Kingsley-. Echar la culpa a todos los muggles de lo sucedido es tan absurdo como echársela a todos los magos. Es el momento de que la sociedad mágica demuestre que ha madurado y que no vamos a caer en los errores del pasado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estaban al tanto de esta amenaza muggle? –preguntó el periodista de El Profeta.

-Ayer fue cuando lo confirmamos –dijo Harry, intuyendo por dónde iban los tiros gracias a su conversación con Malfoy-. Hasta ese momento, sólo era una posibilidad más.

-Pero, si algunos son muggles, ¿cómo se marcharon de allí? –preguntó una corresponsal francesa-. Los muggles no pueden sobrevivir a la Aparición ni a los Trasladores.

-No podemos saberlo. Pero estamos seguros de que al menos uno de ellos, el hombre que hicimos prisionero, era muggle.

Después de un rato, las preguntas empezaron a ser repetitivas y pusieron fin a la rueda de prensa. Kingsley y Hermione parecían algo preocupados, pero también optimistas, y Harry estuvo de acuerdo en que podía haber ido mucho peor. Aun faltaba por ver la reacción de la gente. Y del Wizengamot, cuyos miembros se habían enterado de lo sucedido de manera no oficial.

-Con un poco de suerte, estarán demasiado ocupados admirando tu última hazaña para ponerse paranoicos con los muggles –dijo Kingsley, medio en broma, medio en serio-. Ya sé que no te gusta, pero siempre es bueno para la moral de nuestro mundo saber que el Chico-que-vivió sigue en plena forma.

Harry sonrió, quitándole importancia, pero mientras regresaba a su despacho, pues aún le quedaban algunas cosas que hacer, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Kingsley. Era verdad que los periodistas se habían quedado boquiabiertos y con los ojos brillantes al oír lo de la lanza y, conociendo a sus conciudadanos y cómo funcionaba la fama, al menos en el mundo mágico, no le cabía duda de que su popularidad había vuelto a subir.

Y de pronto, con un dolido sobresalto, comprendió por qué Ginny había decidido dar el primer paso hacia la reconciliación.

* * *

Una hora larga después, Harry abandonaba el ministerio sumido en sus pensamientos. Había estado todo ese rato dándole vueltas de nuevo a lo que había pasado con Ginny. Todo encajaba demasiado bien. Ginny se había mostrado más que preocupada por su reputación cuando había pasado lo de James y había intentado ir al baile de la Paz con él a pesar de que todavía ni siquiera se hablaban. ¿Y cuándo había decidido acercarse a él? Justo cuando, en palabras de Kingsley, había demostrado que el Chico-que-vivió seguía en plena forma.

Harry sabía que Ginny no estaba con él por el interés, no de manera fría y calculadora. En el fondo, era todavía esa niña de once años que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de admiración. Eso no había cambiado; simplemente había adoptado otra apariencia. Harry ya no estaba seguro de si Ginny seguía enamorada de él o sólo seguía enamorada del Chico-que-vivió, del héroe.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Caminaba casi como un autómata. Había quedado con Ginny, tenía que hablar con ella. Estaban sus hijos, que para él eran lo más importante del mundo. Quería hacer lo correcto, pero en ese momento no tenía ni idea de lo que era.

-Buenas noches, jefe –dijo Cavan Broderick, apareciendo por uno de los pasillos y uniéndose a él en su trayecto hacia el ascensor-. Enhorabuena por la captura.

Harry, que no lo había visto llegar, dio un pequeño respingo.

-Ah, hola… Gracias.

Cavan sonrió con simpatía.

-¿Se va ya a casa?

Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño, pensando en Ginny, en la conversación que le esperaba cuando llegara.

-Sí.

-Tiene que descansar –dijo Cavan, al parecer creyendo erróneamente que le fastidiaba ir a casa movido por el celo laboral-. Hay que saber dosificar las fuerzas.

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo, siguiéndole la corriente.

Harry llamó al ascensor y las puertas se abrieron al momento. Sólo entonces recordó lo nervioso que solía ponerse cuando estaba a solas en un ascensor con él. Ya era tarde para hacer algo al respecto y, de todos modos, aquella noche no parecía tan importante. ¿Quién no admiraría su belleza? Era prácticamente perfecto, con aquellos ojos azules que tiraban de espaldas y la nariz recta y sus labios llenos e incitantes.

-Le noto un poco raro esta noche, jefe –dijo Cavan de pronto, con una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas.

A Harry no le importó tanto como otras veces saberse descubierto. Cavan estaba coqueteando con él y la reacción de su propio cuerpo era de inconfundible deseo. Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que apartara la vista. Otra voz le dijo que siguiera mirando. Su lealtad hacia Ginny estaba hecha trizas, no pensaba en ella; lo único que realmente le estaba deteniendo era que Cavan era un hombre. Siempre había reprimido sus deseos hacia otros hombres, y si le besaba aunque fuera una sola vez, sería como cruzar una línea que nunca había querido cruzar.

-Supongo que sí –dijo al final, por decir algo, lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo-. Me siento distinto.

Cavan le dedicó de nuevo una de sus sonrisas y después, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y con un movimiento deliberadamente neutro, dio un paso hacia la puerta, alargó la mano y apretó un botón que detuvo al ascensor entre el segundo y el primer piso. Harry abrió la boca para preguntar por qué había hecho eso, pero la pregunta no llegó a salir de sus labios. No cuando Cavan le estaba mirando así. No cuando tenía la polla dura como una barra de hierro debajo de la túnica.

De pronto, Harry no pudo aguantar más y se abalanzó contra él, haciendo que retrocediera hasta la pared del ascensor y quedara atrapado bajo su cuerpo. Cavan no quería escapar; su boca buscó la de Harry con un gruñido hambriento y Harry le devolvió el beso con la misma voracidad, ahogando sus gemidos contra su lengua. El cuerpo de Cavan se sentía fantástico bajo el suyo y cuando sus erecciones se frotaron, sus rodillas parecieron deshacerse.

La mano de Cavan se coló bajo su túnica y empezó a forcejear con sus pantalones. Harry, ya sin pensar en nada que no fuera más piel, más lengua y más placer, hizo lo mismo. Voy a tocarle la polla, pensó, en un lugar muy lejano. Pero cuando su mano se cerró sobre ella no resultó extraño ni desagradable, sólo natural y sexy.

-Fóllame, Harry –dijo Cavan, entre beso y beso.

Harry sintió que sus últimas gotas de auto-control se evaporaban ante esas palabras.

-Sí, sí… -dijo, bajándole los pantalones de un tirón.

-Hay un hechizo… Espera…-Cavan lo empujó para quitárselo de encima, sacó su varita y pronunció unas palabras en voz baja apuntando a su propio culo-. Listo.

Entonces se dio la vuelta, apoyando las palmas de la mano contra la pared y presentándole el culo, respingón y bien formado. Harry se apretó contra su espalda, mordiéndole en el cuello y restregando la polla entre sus nalgas. Cuando Cavan gimió, alentándole a entrar ya en él, Harry, que se sentía a punto de estallar le penetró con un movimiento tentativo. El hechizo lo había dejado lubricado y distendido, pero aun así la inesperada estrechez le pilló totalmente desprevenido.

-Oh, joder… Oh, joder…

Su voz sonaba casi como un sollozo. Era demasiado intenso, demasiado estrecho, iba a _morirse_. Pero entonces Cavan movió las caderas hacia atrás, tomándolo entero, y Harry dio un grito inarticulado de sorpresa y placer.

-Vamos, Harry, vamos…

Harry empezó a moverse casi por instinto, sintiendo que lo estaban exprimiendo a cada embestida. Ya no habría podido parar aunque las puertas del ascensor se hubieran abierto y se hubiera encontrado con todo el Wizengamot mirando. La fricción era enloquecedora y hacía que sus rodillas temblaran y que su respiración se volviera cada vez más rasgada. Sintió la mano de Cavan cerrándose sobre la suya y llevándola hacia su erección y Harry empezó a acariciarla de arriba abajo de forma un tanto temblorosa. Cavan echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido.

-Sí, más rápido, más rápido…

Harry se dejó llevar por completo y volcó en sus movimientos toda su frustración, su rabia reprimida, el deseo de meses. El orgasmo le pilló casi por sorpresa, golpeándole con la contundencia de una bludger y haciéndole lanzar un grito ronco, gutural. Súbitamente sin fuerzas, se dejó caer sobre la espalda de Cavan; entonces notó un líquido caliente y viscoso derramándose en su mano y el cuerpo de Cavan tensándose bajo el suyo y una parte de su cerebro anotó que eso significaba que ya se había corrido sin que llegara a importarle realmente, no en ese momento de paz y confusión.

Después de unos segundos, Cavan se movió y se giró para quedar cara a cara con él. Harry entreabrió los ojos y vio los de Cavan frente a él, asombrosamente azules y llenos de un calor y una complicidad que había echado de menos aún más que el sexo.

-Para ser tu primera vez… con un hombre… no ha estado nada mal, Harry –dijo, un poco sin aliento.

Harry rió débilmente.

-Gracias, pero… ¿tanto se ha notado?

-Sólo un poco. Venga, será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que sospechen algo.

Harry asintió, se subió los pantalones y se arregló la ropa y el pelo. Se sentía casi flotando en una nube y aunque sabía que antes o después tendría que aterrizar, eso parecía algo muy alejado en el tiempo y difícil de imaginar. Cavan echó un par de hechizos que borraron cualquier rastro de actividad sexual, incluido el áspero olor del sexo, y se aseguró de que los dos tenían un aspecto enteramente inocente. Sólo entonces apretó el botón del ascensor, que subió el piso que quedaba hasta depositarlos en el atrio. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, se encontraron con dos brujas con la túnica de los Inefables que los miraron con expresión entre preocupada y suspicaz.

-¿Se ha parado el ascensor?

-Sí, pero parece que ya funciona bien –contestó Cavan, impertérrito.

-Mejor nos subimos en otro –le dijo una de ellas a la otra.

Harry y Cavan se despidieron de las Inefables y caminaron juntos hacia la salida. Harry empezó a notar cómo su estado de dicha post-coital se disipaba a cada paso. Le había sido infiel a Ginny. Ella le estaba esperando en casa para una reconciliación. Y no tenía ni idea de cómo se suponía que debía tratar ahora a Cavan, quien era, sencillamente, la única persona con la que había mantenido relaciones sexuales en toda su vida, aparte de Ginny.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Cavan.

-Sí, es sólo… esto ha sido un poco inesperado.

-No te preocupes por mí –le tranquilizó-. No me gusta causar problemas.

-No es eso. Ha sido un momento raro para hacer esto. O quizás… quizás el mejor momento.-Meneó la cabeza-. No sé lo que digo, pero tengo que irme ahora a casa.

Cavan asintió, esbozando una sonrisa de despedida.

-Claro, nos vemos.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, sacó su varita y se Desapareció.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa, Harry miró pensativamente a su alrededor. A pesar de que no había sido muy feliz allí los últimos dos meses, olía a hogar, a un lugar querido y seguro. Había un millón de recuerdos fantásticos asociados a aquella casa: los primeros pasos de sus hijos, las Navidades, aquellas mañanas de domingo en las que James, Albus y Lily entraban en su dormitorio y se metían en la cama con él y Ginny, llenos de ganas de besos y cosquillas.

Aquella casa era una tentación poderosa cargada de nostalgia y deseos infantiles.

Ginny salió entonces de la cocina. Nunca había sido realmente femenina en su seducción; Harry pensaba que otras mujeres en la misma situación habrían optado por algún tipo de vestido que resaltara sus curvas, por sedas y encajes. Pero ese no era el estilo de Ginny ni el que le gustaba a él. Iba vestida con unos vaqueros y una blusa azul sin mangas. Tenía un aspecto fresco y familiar y Harry la habría encontrado irresistible en lo que parecía una vida anterior.

-Por fin vienes –le saludó, sonriente. Antes de que Harry pudiera impedirlo ella le besó en los labios, un beso breve, pero intenso que él apenas tuvo ocasión de forzarse a corresponder-. He mandado a Lily con Ron y Hermione para que podamos hablar más tranquilamente. ¿Te apetece comer algo? Apuesto a que lo único que has tomado desde anoche es un café tras otro.

Más tentaciones, pensó Harry. Ginny le estaba recordando la vieja rutina, cómo se preocupaba el uno del otro.

-No, estoy bien. En realidad he desayunado y almorzado en el ministerio.

-Como quieras.-Harry notó por primera vez una ligera vacilación en su mirada, como si no estuviera completamente segura de ir a tener éxito. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿En lo mucho que le amaba? ¿En los bailes de la Paz a los que ya no asistiría como esposa del Chico-que-vivió? Ella le indicó el sofá-. ¿Nos sentamos?

Harry obedeció, pero al mirarla se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía sentido plantearse qué debía hacer. Ya había elegido un camino. Lo había hecho en el ascensor.

Esa era su arma, y vencía a cualquiera que Ginny pudiera esgrimir.

-Hay una cosa que debo decirte, Ginny.

-No, espera, Harry, déjame hablar. Cuando pasó lo de James me asusté y me puse muy nerviosa y dije cosas de las que me arrepiento. Estaba enfadada y me dejé llevar por ese enfado. Es lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, pero… ayer podrías haber muerto, Harry. Y me di cuenta de que no soportaba la idea de perderte. Fue como…

-Ginny –la interrumpió-, Ginny, para.

Ella lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?

Harry meneó la cabeza. Se sentía ligero, como si estuviera borracho, y tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que estaba tan nervioso que el corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

-Lo siento, pero no es suficiente.

-¿Qué?

-A veces las cosas se estropean demasiado como para poder arreglarlas, Ginny. Nunca pensé que llegaría a decir esto, pero… la verdad es que ya no te amo. Voy a mudarme a Grimmauld Place y… creo que debemos divorciarnos.

* * *

Ginny tenía la sensación de que las palabras de Harry estaban rebotando en su cerebro como un eco infinito y cruel. No podía creer que estuviera hablando en serio, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

-¿Qué? –volvió a repetir, porque realmente era incapaz de asimilarlo.

-Pareces sorprendida –dijo él, como si eso tuviera algo de raro-. ¿Es que de verdad quieres que vivamos así el resto de nuestras vidas? ¿Odiándonos?

-Yo no… yo no te odio –contestó como pudo-. Te he dicho que…

-Pues lo has estado disimulando muy bien.

Ginny no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Había pensado que Harry iba a luchar por volver a ganarse un puesto en su cama, que cuando se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la había decepcionado y ofendido con su actitud, cedería y le pediría disculpas y ella podría perdonarlo para que las cosas volvieran a ser como era antes. Nunca, en ningún momento, había considerado la opción de un divorcio.

-Yo sólo estaba… enfadada contigo. Sólo quería que... que…

Se detuvo, porque no sabía cómo decirlo con palabras sin que sonara extraño. Pero Harry ladeó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada amarga.

-¿Que me sintiera como una mierda y terminara pidiéndote perdón?

-Yo no… Yo…

-No ha funcionado como querías.

¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que ella siempre había deseado ser su mujer? ¿Cómo podía pensar en divorciarse de ella y romper su familia? ¿Qué iba a pensar la gente? ¿Qué iba a decir la prensa? No podía dejar que eso pasara. _Ella_ era la mujer del Chico-que-vivió, no cualquier fulana que pudiera ponerle las garras encima en cuanto se alejara cinco minutos; ella era la que tenía que ocupar su sitio a su lado en el Baile de la Paz, en los jodidos libros de Historia. Se lo había ganado, se lo había ganado apoyándolo, luchando a su lado, dándole la familia que siempre había querido.

Se lo había ganado porque le amaba.

-Harry, no, escucha… -dijo, sintiendo el pánico aleteando en su interior-. No es eso, tienes que entenderlo. Estaba enfadada, eso es verdad. Pero ya te he pedido disculpas y te he dicho que…

Pero Harry sólo meneó la cabeza y la interrumpió una vez más.

-No, Ginny, tú no lo entiendes. Me he acostado con alguien más.-Harry hizo una pausa, como si esperara que ella dijera algo, pero Ginny se había quedado congelada en el sitio, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Al cabo de unos segundos, él continuó hablando-. Sé que eso no habría pasado si aún estuviera enamorado de ti. Este matrimonio se ha terminado.

Ginny empezó a sentir la rabia burbujeando dentro de ella, una rabia ardiente, casi bienvenida, que la sacó de su parálisis.

-¿Te has acostado con alguien? ¿Y me lo dices así?

-Porque no me siento culpable. Creía que por lo menos me sentiría un poco culpable, pero no es así. Me trataste como a una mierda, me dijiste que no podías ni mirarme a la cara y me echaste de tu cama. Si te sorprende que haya terminado harto de ti es que no me conoces para nada.

-¡Al menos yo no te he sido infiel, maldito bastardo traicionero!-gritó, poniéndose en pie-. ¿A quién te has follado? ¿Quién ha sido?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-¿Que no es asunto mío? –exclamó, con los puños apretados-. ¿Te acuestas con otra y no es asunto mío?

-Aunque no me hubiera acostado con nadie, seguiría queriendo el divorcio. Lo que pasó fue algo que… que pasó, sin más. Sé que tendría que haber esperado a tener antes esta conversación contigo y no me siento orgulloso, pero… no pude evitarlo.

Ginny sintió la amargura quemándole la garganta como si fuera un ácido. Estaba prácticamente ciega de furia. Quería saber quién había sido la perra. ¿Chloe Segal? ¿Cho Chang? ¿Luna? ¿_Hermione_? Fuera quien fuera, iba a matarla. ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse entre Harry y ella?

-¡Dime quién ha sido!

Pero en vez de contestarle, Harry se puso en pie.

-¡Deja de decir eso! ¿Qué quieres, Ginny? ¿Alguien a quien culpar? ¡Pues me echaste en cara la muerte de Fred! ¿Eso te da una pista?

Ginny sintió que le daba un vuelco el estómago.

-Yo nunca te he dicho eso –dijo, buscando desesperadamente entre sus recuerdos. Ella no podía haberle dicho esa barbaridad.

-Puedo enseñarte el recuerdo en un Pensadero –replicó al momento, en tono seco-. Lo siento mucho, Ginny, pero esto se ha acabado. Si quieres echarme a mí la culpa por haberte sido infiel, adelante. Convéncete a ti misma de que no has hecho nada. Yo sólo quiero que para los niños sea lo menos duro posible.

-Si los niños te importaran no te habrías acostado con esa zorra –dijo, como pudo, Sentía los labios como si no le respondieran-. Si te importaran, no estarías rompiendo esta familia.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¡No te atrevas a decirme que mis hijos no me importan! –exclamó, y ahora era él el que parecía estar hirviendo de furia-. Lily se encierra en su cuarto en cuanto estamos los dos en casa para no oírnos discutir. ¿Así es como quieres tú que vivan?

Pero no tendría por qué ser así, pensó Ginny, desesperada. Si Harry no se hubiera acostado con otra, podrían haber hecho las paces y conseguir que todo hubiera vuelto a ser como antes. Pero le había sido infiel y eso no podía perdonárselo, no podía.

-Voy a irme a casa de mi madre –dijo, con una calma sobrenatural que no sabía de dónde salía-. Tienes una hora para recoger tus cosas y marcharte de aquí.

Habría usado la Aparición, pero se sentía tan alterada que no estaba segura de poder conseguirlo sin dejarse atrás alguna extremidad. En vez de eso, fue al estudio para usar la Red Flú. Sentía las piernas flojas; sencillamente, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

* * *

Lo había hecho, pensó Harry, cuando se quedó solo. Acababa de romper su matrimonio.

Ni siquiera se había planteado realmente las consecuencias de algo así. No sabía ni por dónde empezar; iban a cambiar tantas cosas… En ese momento de confusión, sólo tenía claro que su prioridad era que sus hijos sufrieran lo menos posible.

Harry miró una última vez a su alrededor y llamó a Kreacher.

-¿Qué puede hacer Kreacher por el amo?

-Necesito que lleves todas mis cosas a Grimmauld Place.

-¿El amo Harry vuelve a su mansión? –preguntó, emocionado. Kreacher nunca había terminado de entender que el dueño de Grimmauld Place no viviera allí. Pero al momento sus orejas cayeron con desaliento-. ¿El ama no va a vivir con el amo?

-No.

-Kreacher lo siente por el amo –dijo el elfo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias, Kreacher. ¿Tendrás bastante con una hora?

-Sí, tiempo suficiente, amo.

-Entonces ponte manos a la obra. Yo iré a Grimmauld Place a preparar mi vieja habitación.

El elfo desapareció con su característico sonido y Harry oyó casi inmediatamente ruidos en el piso de arriba. Durante unos segundos no pudo moverse. Después sacó su varita y se Desapareció.

_Continuará_


	36. Chapter 36 Lo más duro

**NdA**. He publicado antes de lo habitual porque me viene mal hacerlo mañana a la hora de siempre. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar.

Capítulo 36 **Lo más duro**

Un poco después, Harry estaba en la cocina, haciendo un inventario de víveres. Quedaba un poco de té y un paquete de galletas sin abrir de la última vez que él y Albus habían estado allí, así como una botella de whisky de fuego que llevaba en el armario desde los últimos días de la guerra. Kreacher apareció allí para anunciar que ya lo había recogido todo.

-¿Has guardado ya mis cosas?

-Sí, amo.

Harry se sacó del bolsillo un pequeño lingote que equivalía a diez galeones y se lo dio a Kreacher.

-Ve al Caldero Chorreante y pídele a Hannah Longbottom de mi parte que te prepare algo de cena para llevar, por favor.

-Sí, amo.

Cuando el elfo se marchó, Harry se dejó caer en un sillón y se quedó allí sentado, sin saber muy bien cómo se sentía o qué debía hacer. Había preparado su habitación y había solucionado lo de la comida, pero ya no sabía qué hacer a continuación. Quizás habría sido distinto si hubiera vivido en el mundo muggle; entonces conocería un montón de casos de parejas divorciadas y habría tenido una idea de lo que tenía que esperar. Pero vivía en el mundo mágico y la única persona divorciada que conocía era Seamus Finnigan, cuyo caso había sido seguido con sumo interés por Corazón de Bruja, dada su condición de héroe nacional. Seamus había pasado todo el revuelo escondido en el piso de su amigo Dean, borracho perdido. A Harry no le parecía una mala opción en absoluto, pero su trabajo de auror se lo impedía.

No quería ni imaginar la reacción de la prensa cuando se enterara. Sienna Bullard había puesto fin a los titulares tan falsos como escandalosos acerca de su vida privada, pero Corazón de Bruja era otra historia, y si cualquier divorcio era motivo de intenso chismorreo en el mundo mágico, ¿qué iba a pasar con el suyo?

Y los niños lo pasarían mal, al menos al principio. Y también lamentaba muchísimo que eso fuera a separarle un poco más de los Weasley. Habría estado seguro del apoyo de Ron, que no estaba muy satisfecho con la actitud de Ginny, si no hubiera sido por la infidelidad; ahora ya no sabía qué esperar, porque sabía que a Ron le cabrearía que le hubiera puesto los cuernos a su hermanita. George y Bill apenas le dirigían la palabra desde que le había dado permiso a Albus para juntarse con Scorpius y lo había llevado a Malfoy manor. No estaba seguro de que Arthur y Molly fueran a perdonarle lo del divorcio.

El sombrío panorama no conseguía hacer que lamentara lo que había pasado, aunque aún se encontraba algo conmocionado por la magnitud del cambio. Todo había pasado tan rápido… Aquella mañana aún estaba dispuesto a volver con ella. Menos de doce horas después, le había sido infiel, había pasado de la teoría a la práctica en su bisexualidad y había terminado con una relación de más de veinte años.

Un chasquido en el aire le hizo saber que Kreacher ya había vuelto. Transportaba una cesta llena de comida hasta arriba: Harry se preguntó si Kreacher se habría gastado los diez galeones en una sola cena, pero al examinar su contenido vio que el elfo había añadido dos botellas de leche, bacon, pan, media docena de huevos, una lechuga y unos tomates, cosas que, desde luego, no se vendían tal cual en el Caldero Chorreante.

-¿De dónde has sacado todo esto? –esperando de todo corazón que no le hubiera contado a Hannah lo que pasaba.

-Los elfos sabemos cuidar de nuestros amos –dijo Kreacher, evidentemente complacido consigo mismo, mientras le devolvía el dinero que había sobrado-. Kreacher quiere que el amo tenga mañana un buen desayuno.

Harry miró las monedas de su mano y se quedó aún más sorprendido, porque le había devuelto siete galeones y el menú de Hannah costaba tres.

-¿Es que no las has pagado?

Kreacher lo miró como si le hubiera abofeteado.

-¿El amo cree que Kreacher ha robado esta comida?

-No, no, en absoluto –se apresuró a asegurar Harry con toda la convicción que fue capaz de reunir. Lo último que necesitaba era vérselas con una crisis existencial de Kreacher-. Sólo siento curiosidad.

Lo cual era sólo un poco mejor que la desconfianza; los elfos consideraban que los magos bien criados no indagaban sobre cómo hacían las cosas sus sirvientes, sólo esperaban ver sus órdenes cumplidas. Cuantos más elfos conocía, más se convencía Harry de que Dobby había sido único en su especie.

-El amo no ve que es demasiado importante para preocuparse por esas tonterías indignas de su posición y su sabiduría. –gimoteó el elfo, resignado-. Kreacher ha ido a Hogwarts, amo. Los elfos de Hogwarts le han prestado algo de comer porque saben que es para el gran mago Harry Potter. Mañana Kreacher irá al mercado y comprará lo mismo que ha pedido prestado

-Vaya… -dijo Harry, un poco sorprendido-. Bien pensado.

-Kreacher sabe hacer su trabajo. Kreacher es un buen elfo.

Harry asintió.

-Lo sé. No sé qué haría sin ti. Y escucha, aunque yo me haya instalado aquí, quiero que sigas protegiendo la casa de Andromeda y la de Ginny, ¿entendido? Yo ya te llamaré cuando te necesite.

-Kreacher hará lo que el amo le ordene.

Harry le dijo entonces que se marchara a seguir con la vigilancia y él se fue a la cocina a guardar toda la comida. A pesar de que la idea de comprarla había sido suya, no tenía mucha hambre. Se sentía un poco raro en esa casa, tan vacía de gente como llena de recuerdos. No era como cuando había ido allí con Albus, demasiado conmocionado por los sucesos del día como para pensar en algo más. Aquel era ahora su nuevo hogar y no sabía si realmente le gustaba.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta. O la aporrearon, más exactamente. Harry, absolutamente convencido de que era algún Weasley que quería hablar de lo que acababa de ocurrir, se acercó a ver de cuál de todos se trataba. A través de la mirilla, vio que era Ron, y parecía furioso. Harry respiró hondo y le abrió.

-Hola, Ron.

El puñetazo, en toda la cara, le hizo caer al suelo de espaldas.

-¿Tenías que ponerle los cuernos? ¡Joder, Harry!

Harry, desde el suelo, se tocó cautelosamente la mandíbula.

-No me siento orgulloso de ello –admitió.

Ron resopló con frustración y después le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

-Necesito un trago.

Harry se levantó y se hizo un Episkeyo; después los dos fueron al salón. Mientras preparaba un par de copas, Harry observó a Ron de reojo y se permitió sentir un poco de esperanza. El puñetazo no tenía demasiada importancia; le conocía bien y sabía que si realmente hubiera estado pensando en mandarlo a la mierda, no habría entrado a beber con él. Entonces le tendió uno de los vasos y le dio un buen trago al suyo.

-Cuando regresé a casa sin haber logrado que los Malfoy retiraran la denuncia, Ginny empezó a decir barbaridades –dijo después-. No te las imaginas. Y en realidad… creo que fue esa noche cuando se rompió realmente nuestro matrimonio. Todo lo que pasó después sólo lo hizo aún peor.

Ron le dio también un buen trago a su vaso.

-Pero Ginny dice que ayer habló contigo y que estabas de acuerdo en hacer las paces. Y lo primero que haces hoy es decirle que quieres el divorcio y que le has estado poniendo los cuernos.

-Yo no le he estado poniendo los cuernos. Ha pasado sólo una vez, Ron. Ha pasado hoy.

-¿Hoy? –repitió, asombrado.

"Porque Ginny me habría convencido", comprendió de pronto. "Porque me habría hablado de los niños y de vosotros y de lo mucho que me ama cuando eso no es cierto y yo me habría sentido demasiado culpable para dejarla."

-Sólo pasó.-La expresión en los ojos de Cavan al apretar el botón de parada en el ascensor… Nadie en sus circunstancias habría resistido eso-. Pasó porque no quería volver a casa y que tu hermana me convenciera para quedarme.

Ron chasqueó la lengua.

-Joder… Joder, Harry… ¿Tan mal estaban las cosas?

-Es tu hermana, Ron. No quiero entrar en detalles.

Ron lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no insistió. Harry sabía que estaba disgustado con la noticia por varias razones. Porque Ginny era su hermana, porque pasado el primer momento, le había hecho mucha ilusión que su mejor amigo tuviera una relación con ella, y se casara con ella y entrara a formar parte realmente de la familia, porque había sido el padrino de boda, porque, simplemente, a los magos les parecía muy raro que un matrimonio se divorciara. Pero Harry comprobó con sincero alivio que su primera impresión había sido buena, y que Ron no le echaba la culpa de lo que había pasado.

-Sólo dime una cosa: ¿dejas a mi hermana para irte con esa otra mujer? Si te has enamorado de otra, te has enamorado, pero quiero saberlo.

-No, no creo. –Harry no sabía si decirle que en realidad era un hombre; Ron no se mostraría escandalizado en lo más mínimo, pero aun así, era difícil decirlo en voz alta. Por otro lado, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Esconderse? Le apetecía un montón volver a acostarse con Cavan. Al final, decidió contárselo-. Pero… no es… no es una mujer. Es un hombre.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo, con un templado interés-. Pensaba que no podían gustarte.

-Bueno, estaba enamorado de Ginny así que… no pensaba en nadie más.

Aun sabiendo de antemano que a Ron le iba a dar lo mismo, Harry se sentía un poco decepcionado con el anticlimático resultado de su declaración. Para él había sido un poco difícil convivir con ese secreto. Ron, que se lo había quedado mirando unos segundos con expresión inquisitiva, abrió de pronto los ojos.

-Oh, claro, espera… ¿Quieres hablar de eso? ¿Es un trauma o algo?

Harry empezó a sentirse como un idiota.

-No, da igual, déjalo. Sólo quería que lo supieras. Pero no se lo digas a nadie de momento, ¿vale?

-¿Que es un chico? Claro, como quieras.

Parecía estar esforzándose por tomárselo en serio y no sonreír ante lo que debía considerar una pintoresca característica de los muggles. Harry decidió terminar con aquel tema cuanto antes.

-No sé si fue cosa de una noche o si volverá a pasar. Pero él no es la razón de que haya roto con Ginny.

Ron asintió.

-Bien. Es sólo que quiero saber a qué atener… -Entonces se detuvo a mitad palabra y lo miró como si acabara de decirle que practicaba la necrofilia con sus padres-. Espera un momento, ¿ha sido con Malfoy?

-¿Qué? –exclamó, escandalizado-. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Hermione me ha dicho que habéis hablado hoy en el ministerio.

-Entre hablar y follar hay una gran, gran diferencia, Ron –dijo Harry, aún impresionado-. No puedo creer que lo hayas pensado siquiera. Es una idea absurda.

-No sé, últimamente no entiendo muy bien qué pasa entre el hurón y tú.

-Intentamos tolerarnos por el bien de nuestros hijos. Dios, creo que necesito un Obliviate.

Ron suspiró.

-Nos apañaremos con otra copa.

Entonces usó la varita para acercar la botella de whisky y servirse otra copa. Harry lo miró, dudoso.

-Creo que debería cenar antes.

-¿No has cenado aún? ¿Tienes comida en casa o quieres que salgamos a comprar algo en algún sitio muggle?

-He mandado a Kreacher al Caldero Chorreante.

Al final acabaron sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Ron ya había cenado, pero le ayudó a terminarse el pastel de fresas que Hannah le había incluido como postre. Mientras, le fue contando cómo se había ido enterando de todo y Harry averiguó que Ginny se había ido a La Madriguera y les había contado a sus padres lo que acababa de pasar, haciendo especial énfasis, al parecer, en su infidelidad. Arhur había llamado a Ron y Hermione para explicarles lo que había pasado y preguntar si Lily estaba bien. Era entonces cuando Ron había ido a buscarlo, mitad preocupado, mitad furioso.

-Escucha… puedo entender que estés molesto con Ginny. Incluso que hayas dejado de estar enamorado de ella. Me duele, pero…esas cosas pasan. Pero… ¿un divorcio, Harry? ¿Por qué? No hay necesidad de ser tan drástico, no sé.

Harry suspiró, consciente de que un divorcio no significaba lo mismo en el mundo muggle que en el mágico.

-Si sigo casado con ella, aunque sea sólo sobre el papel… nunca me sentiré libre. No quiero avergonzaros a ti y a tu familia, Ron. Sabes lo mucho que todos significáis para mí. Pero he de hacerlo.

Ron se quedó callado unos segundos y luego se encogió de hombros, como si hubiera aceptado que aquello no dependía de él.

-Escucha, faltan sólo tres semanas para que los chicos vuelvan de Hogwarts. Y de los Estados Unidos. ¿No crees que Ginny y tú deberíais mantener un poco las apariencias al menos hasta que James y Albus vuelvan y podáis hablar con ellos tranquilamente? Lo digo sobre todo por Albus. La noticia no llegará a los Estados Unidos, pero aquí la prensa va a volverse loca y me imagino que no debe de ser agradable estar en Hogwarts y que todos los alumnos estén leyendo en el desayuno el último detalle sobre el divorcio de sus padres.

Harry consideró sus palabras.

-Tienes razón en lo de Albus, pero ¿qué se te ocurre? Yo no puedo volver ahora con Ginny. Si las cosas ya estaban tensas antes imagínate cómo estarán ahora.

-No, claro. Pero si no le decís a nadie que te has mudado aquí…

-Supongo que tendríamos que hablar con Lily. Si ve que vivimos en casas distintas, será difícil que no se lo cuente a Albus o a James. –Intentó pensar en algo, pero en ese momento no se le ocurría nada-. ¿Ha dicho Ginny algo sobre los niños?

-No que yo sepa. Pero me extrañaría que mi madre no le estuviera dando el mismo consejo que te he dado yo. De todos modos, iré mañana a hablar con ella y se lo comentaré también.

Harry asintió.

-No quiero que los niños lo pasen mal.

Ron suspiró y le dio un sorbo al vaso de whisky que se había servido antes de la cena.

-¿Qué vais a hacer con ellos?

-No sé… Imagino que pasarán la mitad de las vacaciones y la otra mitad con Ginny. Es lo más justo, ¿no?

-Supongo.

-Dios, suena tan raro… ¿Qué crees que querrán ellos?

-No lo sé, colega.

Harry se terminó también su whisky y sirvió una tercera ronda.

-La vida es una mierda.

* * *

Ginny había llegado a La Madriguera hecha un mar de lágrimas, pero a medida que le había ido contando a sus padres lo que había pasado la furia había borrado de nuevo a la tristeza y la decepción, No podía creer que Harry se hubiera portado así con ella después de todo lo que había hecho por él. Podría haber tenido una carrera brillante como jugadora de quidditch profesional. ¿Y por qué se había marchado de El Profeta? Sólo por él. Y ahora Harry se lo devolvía así, humillándola delante de todo el mundo con una infidelidad y un divorcio.

-Nadie esperaba algo así de él –convino su madre, muy seria, tendiéndole otra taza de té-. Lo que te ha hecho es horrible.

-Y un divorcio… -dijo su padre con incredulidad-. Somos su única familia. ¿Por qué quiere romper todos sus vínculos con nosotros?

-No sé, no sé cómo puede tratarnos así.

-Y esos pobres niños… -dijo él, chasqueando la lengua con pesar.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-Ojalá le odien y no quieran verlo nunca más.

-¡Ginny! –exclamó su madre, sonando escandalizada. Ginny la miró, un poco sorprendida-. No digas eso, nena.

-Pero es la verdad –replicó, sintiéndose un poco traicionada. Su madre estaba de acuerdo en que Harry había hecho algo espantoso. ¿Por qué de pronto se ponía de su parte?

Pero ella no cedió.

-Mira, sé que estás enfadada y lo entiendo perfectamente. Yo también estoy muy disgustada con él. Pero eso no quita que quiera a los niños y que los niños le quieran a él. Y ahora vuestros hijos tienen que ser lo principal.

-Tu madre tiene razón, hija –dijo su padre-. Ellos os necesitan a los dos y deben teneros a los dos. No podrían ser felices del todo si tuvieran una mala relación con su padre.

Ginny tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que aquello era cierto, pero la herida que Harry le había causado dolía tanto, lo odiaba con tanta intensidad, que no sabía si iba a poder soportar estar cerca de él sin liarse a conjuros. ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir sólo ella? ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse sin nada mientras él y la guarra con la que se había debido liar lo tenían todo?

-No es justo –protestó, en voz baja.

-No, no lo es –dijo su madre, acariciándole la espalda-. Pero si quieres una lección, que vea lo que se ha perdido. No me extrañaría nada que dentro de un mes volviera con el rabo entre las piernas pidiendo que le aceptes de nuevo.

* * *

Aunque estaba con algo de resaca, Harry usó la Red Flú a la mañana siguiente para contactar con Ron y Hermione y preguntarles si Lily seguía aún allí. Como era así, pasó a verla. La niña le dio un abrazo, un poco inquieta.

-¿Dónde está mamá?

-En casa. Enseguida vendrá a recogerte –dijo Harry, aunque no estaba realmente seguro de lo que iba a hacer Ginny-. Sólo quería verte antes de irme a trabajar.

Le habría gustado tomarse la mañana libre, pero no podía, no cuando El Profeta y El Quisquilloso iban a mostrar en primera plana un retrato robot del monstruo. La cara de la criatura, hecha a raíz de su descripción y la de Malfoy, estaba algo disimulada para obviar en lo posible su origen humano.

Hermione y él se fueron al ministerio donde, efectivamente, todo el mundo estaba hablando de la foto en cuestión. Ellos dos parecían ser la excepción. Hermione le apoyaba con más decisión que Ron; Ginny sólo era su cuñada, no su hermana, y además para ella un divorcio no era una cosa rara que hacían gentes de otras culturas. Lo único que le censuró fue que se hubiera acostado con alguien antes de romper con Ginny, pero entendía, igual que Ron, cómo habían pasado las cosas.

-No habrá sido Chloe, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no. Pero no empieces a decir nombres, porque no voy a decirte nada.

Hermione no insistió. A veces podría ser un poco entrometida, pero no en ese aspecto. A ella lo que le interesaba era ayudar a que las cosas fueran lo menos ingratas posibles.

Harry habría deseado que el resto de los Weasley adoptara la misma actitud, pero sabía que era un deseo poco razonable, y no le sorprendió demasiado que Arthur apareciera en su despacho a la hora del almuerzo, dolorosamente serio, y le dijera sin más que se sentía muy decepcionado con él y que no entendía cómo había podido hacerles eso. Se lo había esperado. Pero aunque Arthur era lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido y aquello dolía, Harry era incapaz de sentirse culpable.

-Me habría gustado que las cosas hubieran salido de otra manera, Arthur. Pero Ginny fue la primera en volverse contra mí y la primera en apartarme de su lado. Si para vosotros eso no cuenta, para mí, sí. Y yo no quiero vivir en un matrimonio que se ha convertido en una mentira.

-Bueno, desde luego Ginny tampoco quiere seguir casada contigo, después de lo que le has hecho –dijo, sonando un poco irritado.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que el divorcio es la única solución –replicó, tensándose ligeramente-. Me gustaría hablar con ella sobre los niños. Ron me dijo ayer que era mejor que lo mantuviéramos en secreto hasta que los chicos volvieran del colegio y creo que tenía razón, pero a Lily tenemos que contárselo ya. Y también hemos de decidir cómo vamos a organizarnos ahora.

-Le diré que te llame –dijo Arthur, prácticamente a modo de despedida.

Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago al verlo marcharse así, pero se dijo que no era nada que pudiera solucionar en ese momento. Los detalles del divorcio también reclamaban su atención. A pesar de ser tan poco habitual en el mundo mágico, el procedimiento era bastante sencillo. Uno simplemente debía presentar una instancia en el ministerio y llevar a cabo un sencillo ritual delante de siete testigos. Como entre los magos no había abogados propiamente dichos, los miembros de la pareja decidían entre ellos los términos del divorcio; sólo si uno de los dos se mostraba verdaderamente irracional el caso podía terminar en el Wizengamot. Harry pensaba dejarle a Ginny la casa en la que vivían y cuidar de sus hijos como había hecho hasta entonces, así que no creía que fueran a llegar a ese punto, al menos por él. Pero no estaba tan seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar Ginny, de quien ya no podía esperar juego limpio. Pelearse por los niños parecía demasiado sórdido, así que lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que Ginny no le atacara por ahí.

Cuando llegó la hora de marcharse a casa, Harry se fue a Grimmauld Place. Kreacher no estaba allí, pero le había dejado una tetera preparada y le había llenado la despensa. Harry se sirvió un té y se fue a beberlo al salón mientras observaba a su alrededor con aire crítico. Las remodelaciones que había hecho tras la guerra no habían disipado del todo el aire un poco lúgubre de la casa. Entonces no le había importado mucho –pasaba más tiempo en La Madriguera que allí-, pero ahora lo encontraba demasiado deprimente, especialmente para sus hijos. Necesitaba hacer verdaderos cambios. Kreacher lo encontraría bastante estresante, pero le molestaría aún más verlo marcharse a otra casa.

Harry no esperaba que Ginny le llamara aquella misma tarde, pero lo hizo. La conversación no fue tan desagradable como había temido. Ginny actuaba como si estuviera representando un papel, uno en el que se sentía demasiado digna como para rebajarse a discutir con él en lo más mínimo, Al cabo de unos minutos, Harry empezó a encontrarlo ridículo, pero lo dejó correr. Si eso significaba que no iba a causar problemas no pensaba quejarse. Ginny aceptó que los niños pasaran la mitad del tiempo con cada uno y no objetó nada a la cifra mensual que él propuso para su manutención; sin embargo cuando él le dijo que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla también a ella hasta que encontrara otro trabajo, Ginny replicó fríamente que no lo necesitaba, dejando claro que no quería nada de él.

Una vez quedó todo aclarado, Harry fue con ella a su antigua casa y Ginny se marchó a recoger a Lily a La Madriguera. Harry había empezado a sentir un nudo en el estómago en cuanto había puesto los pies en esa casa, pero se sintió aún peor cuando Ginny regresó con Lily. La niña parecía aún más preocupada que aquella mañana y no se tranquilizó para nada cuando le dijeron que tenían que contarle una cosa. Sentada en un sillón y mirándolos a ambos con los ojos muy abiertos tras sus gafas parecía más pequeña y vulnerable que nunca. Ginny le hizo a Harry una señal con la cabeza: ella le había dicho en Grimmauld Place que ya que era él quien había decidido divorciarse y romper su familia, tendría que ser él quien se lo dijera a Lily.

-Escucha, Lily, ya eres lo bastante mayor para darte cuenta de que tu madre y yo hemos tenido muchas peleas últimamente. A ninguno de los dos nos gusta vivir así y yo he pensado que lo mejor es que me mude a Grimmauld Place. Tus hermanos y tú podéis venir a verme cuando queráis a través de la Red Flú y además, me gustaría que pasarais la mitad de las vacaciones conmigo. Sois mis hijos, las personas que más quiero en este mundo, y eso no va a cambiar, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos de Lily se habían llenado de lágrimas al oír lo de Grimmauld Place y cuando Harry terminó de hablar ya estaba llorando.

-¿Ya no vas a vivir con nosotros?

-Ya no voy a vivir en esta casa –contestó, sintiendo cada una de esas lágrimas como puñetazos-. Pero seguiremos viéndonos en Grimmauld Place.

Lily agachó la cabeza, llorosa, y no dijo nada. Ginny miró a Harry con reproche como si pensara que la estaba haciendo sufrir a propósito y después se dirigió a su hija con expresión mucho más suave.

-Cariño, ya sé que estás triste. Pero piensa que en septiembre ya empezarás a ir a Hogwarts y a partir de entonces pasarás más tiempo allí que con nosotros. Las cosas iban a cambiar de todos modos.

-¿Y qué? En vacaciones íbamos a estar juntos los cinco.

-¿Y habría sido divertido pasar las vacaciones discutiendo? –replicó Harry, con gentileza-. Lily, sé que ahora no lo parece, pero es mejor así. Y cuando te acostumbres verás que no es tan malo como crees.

-Por favor… -sollozó ella-. Por favor…

Harry tragó saliva, y tuvo un momento de duda. Pero no, no podía volver con Ginny. Eso era imposible.

-Lily… Por favor, cariño, no llores… Podrás venir a verme a Grimmauld Place siempre que quieras. Y cuando estés conmigo, podrás visitar a mamá. No será tan malo, de verdad.

Harry se preguntó si realmente había algo que pudieran decir que hiciera que Lily se sintiera mejor; en aquel momento, lo dudaba. La aceptación llegaría con el tiempo. Pero al menos consiguieron poco a poco que dejara de llorar y al verla más tranquila, o quizás resignada, Harry le preguntó si podía ocultar aquello en las cartas que intercambiara con sus hermanos.

-¿Por qué?

- Si se enteran de lo que ha pasado y aún siguen en el colegio lo van a pasar muy mal. Es mejor que lo sepan cuando estén aquí y puedan ver con sus propios ojos cómo están las cosas.

-¿Y si se enfadan conmigo por haberles engañado?

-No se enfadarán, pero si se enfadan, puedes decirles que yo te lo he mandado –la tranquilizó Harry-. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Prometes guardar el secreto?

Lily se mordió los labios.

-¿Puedo decírselo a Hugo?

-Claro –dijo, suponiendo que su sobrino ya debía de saber algo gracias a Ron y a Hermione-. Pero él no puede contárselo tampoco a nadie de Hogwarts.

-Está bien –dijo, asintiendo.

Harry le dirigió una suave sonrisa de aprobación y le alegró ver que ella se esforzaba en devolvérsela.

-Muy bien, Lily. ¿Quieres venir ahora a Grimmauld Place a elegir tu cuarto? Es casi la hora de cenar, pero será sólo un momento. Y si a tu madre le parece bien, podemos ir este sábado a mirar muebles y esas cosas.

Lily miró a Ginny, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

Entonces la niña se giró hacia él y volvió a asentir mientras se ponía en pie.

-Vale.

No se mostraba exactamente entusiasmada, pero al menos ya no parecía tan devastada por la noticia como al principio. Poco a poco, se dijo Harry, intentando convencerse también a sí mismo.

_Continuará_


	37. Chapter 37 SlytherinHufflepuff

NdA: Dedicado a Rastel por su cumpleaños, que será el 11 de mayo. Besitos y que te lo pases muy bien, guapa. Y muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar.

Capítulo 37 **Slytherin-Hufflepuff**

Blaise miró con aire complacido las puntuaciones de las cuatro casas. Por primera vez en muchos años, las cuatro estaban apelotonadas. Había sólo diez puntos de diferencia entre los Hufflepuff, que iban los primeros, y los Gryffindor, que iban los últimos. Los Slytherin estaban en segunda posición, y si conseguían ganar la Copa de Quidditch, hazaña que otorgaba veinticinco puntos extra, probablemente acabarían los primeros.

Había amenazado de muerte a cualquier alumno de Slytherin que se metiera en líos en las dos semanas escasas que quedaban de curso.

Aquel año en Hogwarts había sido mejor de lo que había esperado. En Italia, la enseñanza sólo había sido un trabajo, algo con lo que alejarse de la mala fama de su mortífera madre. En el Reino Unido, entre los suyos, había sido más personal, más apasionante. Y a pesar del mal trago que había supuesto la agresión a Scorpius, las consecuencias no podrían haber sido más positivas para Slytherin, tanto dentro como fuera de Hogwarts. Considerando además el bombazo que había provocado Harry Potter al anunciar que el mundo muggle se había vuelto peligroso para los magos, Blaise se moría de ganas de ver cómo estaría el equilibrio de poder entre Slytherin y Gryffindor cuando se reanudara el curso después del verano.

-Buenas tardes, profesor –le saludó Scorpius, pasando por su lado con Albus. El Gryffindor llevaba un tablero de ajedrez debajo del brazo.

-Señor Malfoy, señor Potter… ¿Listo para el partido de mañana? –le preguntó a Scorpius.

El equipo de Gryffindor, con su nuevo Buscador incluido, había perdido el partido contra Ravenclaw el fin de semana anterior. Los leones ya no tenían posibilidad de ganar la Copa de Quidditch y ahora todo dependía del resultado de aquel partido. Incluso si la Buscadora de Hufflepuff, Alexia Montgomery, atrapaba la snitch antes que Scorpius, los dos equipos quedarían empatados a dos victorias y se llevaría la Copa quien hubiera ganado con más diferencia de puntos.

-Sí, señor –contestó el niño-. No hemos parado de practicar en toda la semana.

-Sus padres van a venir, ¿no es cierto?

-Mis padres y mis tíos. Va a asistir un montón de gente.

Eso era cierto. Casi todos los padres de los alumnos del equipo habían pedido permiso para presenciar el encuentro; nadie quería perderse la oportunidad de ver a Slytherin ganar la Copa de Quidditch después de casi treinta años.

Cuando los niños se marcharon, Blaise se los quedó mirando. Aún no se había acostumbrado a verlos juntos; en parte era como ver a Draco y a Potter siendo íntimos amigos y eso resultaba un poco perturbador. Draco le había dicho que la única manera que había tenido de sobrevivir a la excursión de Harry y Albus Potter a Malfoy manor había sido beber como un condenado y Blaise no dejaba de entenderlo. Por otro lado, McGonagall parecía preguntarse si no estaría senil cada vez que los veía y Longbottom apartaba la mirada con cara de dolor de estómago.

-Yuuuujuuu, Blaaiiise…

Blaise se tensó al escuchar a la estúpida de la profesora Bouchard llamándole desde la otra punta del pasillo. Por un momento pensó en marcharse de allí sin hacerle el menor caso, pero después de todo un curso aguantándola, intentando sacársela de encima con amabilidad decreciente, decidió que había llegado el momento de ponerse serio de verdad y dio media vuelta para ir hacia ella. Su expresión debía de resultar bastante amenazadora, porque ella perdió la sonrisa y dio un paso atrás. Él no se detuvo hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella; podía oler su colonia barata a rosas.

-Me ofende, madame Bouchard. Su extrema fealdad ofende a mis ojos, su asquerosa colonia, a mi nariz, su ridícula voz, a mis orejas y su estúpida personalidad, a mi pobre cerebro. Si usted y yo fuéramos las últimas personas en el mundo, la raza humana acabaría con nosotros porque yo preferiría montármelo con el cadáver de un elfo doméstico antes que poner un solo dedo encima de su grasienta cara. ¿He sido lo bastante claro o es usted tan necia como para confundir esto con un intento de hacerme el difícil?

Ella parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Ha sido claro.

-Espero que no se le olvide durante el verano. Que tenga un buen día.

* * *

Aunque en su momento no lo dijo en voz alta, Scorpius consideró una suerte que Pandora Silvermoon, una Ravenclaw de segundo, eliminara a Hector en la semifinal del campeonato de ajedrez porque así podía animar a Albus en la final sin sentir que traicionaba a Slytherin. También era una suerte que Mei no se hubiera enterado en su momento de la existencia de dicho campeonato, ya que había jugado un par de partidas contra Albus para ayudarlo a practicar y lo había derrotado con una facilidad insultante. Albus había perdido un poco de entusiasmo ante la posibilidad de ganar, pero Scorpius le había hecho ver que Mei, probablemente, podía derrotar al mejor jugador de Hogwarts con la misma facilidad. Si se acordaba de presentarse.

Albus se detuvo frente a una de las ventanas de piedra que daban a la entrada principal de Hogwarts, se sentó en ella y puso el tablero en el centro mientras Scorpius ocupaba el otro lado.

-Eh, Scorp, ¿te acuerdas de que tu padre te prometió que te compraría lo que quisieras si ganabas a Gryffindor?-le preguntó, mientras empezaban a colocar las piezas-. No me has dicho si ya has pensado en algo.

-Ya le pedí algo –contestó Scorpius.

-¿Sí? ¿El qué?

Scorpius empezó a sentirse un poco avergonzado, sin saber por qué.

-Pues… bueno, le pedí que me dejara invitarte a tomar el té a Malfoy manor.

Albus se lo quedó mirando con cara de sorpresa.

-¿En serio? Pero si podrías haberle pedido lo que quisieras…

-Ya tengo de todo. Y quería verte. Joder, Al, me dijiste que era tan malo como lo de los dementores.-Albus apartó la vista-. Mi padre no me quería dar permiso porque le parecía que era demasiado raro, así que le dije que era lo que quería por haber ganado a Gryffindor y como lo había prometido tuvo que cumplirlo.

-No es que quisiera saltar por una ventana ni nada de eso –dijo Albus, aún con la cabeza gacha-. Es que todo era una mierda.

-Bueno, olvídalo, ¿vale? Fíjate, me llenaron de regalos en mi cumple. -Morrigan decía que era porque había estado a punto de morirse y los demás estaban de acuerdo. De hecho, Damon, Cecily y la propia Morrigan habían estado discutiendo planes para fingir un accidente mortal y poder pedir lo que quisieran en sus cumpleaños, pero al final no habían encontrado algo que fuera seguro y a la vez impresionara a sus padres.

- Pero… ¿eso quiere decir que no vamos a poder quedar este verano? Porque si tu padre no quería que yo fuera a tu casa…

Scorpius le quitó importancia con la mano.

-Pero eso era porque era la primera vez. Seguro que ahora ya no le importa que vengas de visita.

-A lo mejor a ti también te dejan venir a la mía.

-¿Con tu hermano? –dijo, dando un respingo. Si no hubiera estado sentado habría dado un paso atrás-. Ni hablar.

-James no te haría nada, en serio.

Albus decía eso a menudo. Pero las dos últimas noches, él había soñado que ganaba el partido contra Hufflepuff y que Alexia Montgomery, la Buscadora, intentaba asesinarlo. Y no podía evitar que el corazón le diera un vuelco cada vez que veía una cabeza pelirroja por Hogwarts.

-Aunque a mí no me importara ir, mis padres no me darían permiso nunca. Y seguro que a ti no te dejan venir solo a la mía tampoco, ya lo verás. Tus padres creen que los míos o mis abuelos intentarían matarte o algo así.

Albus abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Scorpius nunca llegó a saber qué era porque en ese momento escucharon una explosión que parecía provenir de la planta de arriba y casi al mismo tiempo, vieron salir volando a una alumna. Él, Albus y otros estudiantes igualmente rápidos que andaban por ahí sacaron sus varitas con aire alarmado y trataron de alcanzarla con hechizos para evitar que se estrellara contra el suelo. La mayoría de hechizos no alcanzaron el veloz blanco, pero hubo dos que sí y Scorpius llegó a ver cómo la chica disminuía la velocidad en los últimos metros.

Sin necesidad de decirlo, Albus y él corrieron hacia ella. No eran los únicos. Antes de llegar y verla, Scorpius comprendió que aquella tenía que ser la loca de Mei. No se equivocaba; la Ravenclaw de primero estaba sentada en el suelo, con expresión aturdida y la cara un poco chamuscada. Seren Carmichael, la Hufflepuff que iba a piano con él, estaba arrodillada a su lado, asegurándose de que no tenía ningún hueso roto.

-¿Un experimento? –decía en ese momento otro Ravenclaw de quinto acuclillado frente a ella-. Merlín, no vas a parar hasta matarnos a todos. O matarte a ti misma. Y créeme, sería mejor lo segundo.

Seren alzó la vista, un poco escandalizada.

-Eh, no le digas eso, pobrecita. Vamos, peque, hay que llevarte a la enfermería.

-Estoy bien –dijo Mei. Entonces vio a Albus y Scorpius y sonrió-. Eh, hola, ¿habéis visto lo que he hecho?

-¿Intentar hacer volar Hogwarts? –dijo Scorpius, solícito.

-No, idiota, claro que no –contestó, mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda del Ravenclaw y Seren-. Creo que he encontrado la manera de crear un hechizo que conjura un campo de fuerza alrededor de alguien, permitiéndole volar sin escoba.

-Guau, ¿en serio? –exclamó Albus.

-Lo que pasa es que no consigo encontrar la manera de hacerlo estable, perouuuf…

A Mei se le doblaron las rodillas y si no se cayó al suelo fue porque la tenían bien sujeta. El Ravenclaw recalcó que necesitaba ir a la enfermería, no ponerse a comentar sus chaladuras, y se abrió paso entre la gente que se había congregado para ver qué había pasado. Scorpius vio que Blackcrow, la profesora de Estudios Muggles, se estaba acercando a ellos a toda prisa; debía de haber visto también lo sucedido.

-Sé que Mei sólo podría haber ido a Ravenclaw, pero ojalá la hubieran enviado a Slytherin. Vivir con ella tiene que ser tan divertido…

-Sí, menos cuando te hace perder un montón de puntos de golpe, ¿no? –replicó Albus. Luego, sin embargo, entornó los ojos apreciativamente-. Aunque lo de volar sin escoba tiene que ser genial.

Scorpius le dio un codazo.

-Eh, si le han quitado puntos a Ravenclaw puede que ya no estéis los últimos.

-Vamos a ver.

* * *

Para ganar la Copa de Quidditch, los Hufflepuff tenían que hacer más que atrapar la snitch; tenían que meter también tres goles más que ellos. En aquella ocasión, los jugadores de campo tendrían un papel tan importante como el de los Buscadores en la victoria de su equipo.

Mirando las caras de Furmage y los demás, Scorpius se alegró de no tener que enfrentarse a ellos. Los jugadores de Hufflepuff también parecían dispuestos a emplearse a fondo, pero no le parecían tan intimidantes como sus compañeros.

Cuando madame Hooch comenzó el encuentro, Scorpius hizo como siempre y se olvidó de todo excepto de localizar y atrapar la snitch. Era Montgomery quien tenía que preocuparse de no atrapar la snitch si su equipo iba perdiendo o ganaba por menos de tres goles. La Buscadora de Hufflepuff era rápida e incansable: se la consideraba tan buena como James Potter o mejor, y Hufflepuff había ganado dos Copas de Quidditch desde que ella había entrado en el equipo.

La snitch se dejó ver cuando Hufflepuff ganaba cuarenta a treinta. Para entonces, uno de los Cazadores de Hufflepuff ya había sido enviado a la enfermería y un Bateador de Slytherin había sido expulsado, así que los dos equipos jugaban con uno menos. Scorpius se lanzó a perseguir la snitch, mano a mano con Montgomery. Como los Hufflepuff aún no tenían ventaja suficiente, su Buscadora no trató de atrapar también la pelota dorada, sino que intentó molestar a Scorpius todo lo posible en su carrera. Los Bateadores de Hufflepuff también le lanzaron un par de bludgers, Scorpius las esquivó las dos veces y siguió persiguiéndola, atento a sus zig-zags. Estaba cada vez más cerca, pero cuando ya estiraba la mano para cogerla, Montgomery le dio un fuerte y disimulado codazo para desequilibrarlo. Scorpius estaba acostumbrado a los golpes durante los entrenamientos –se había roto las costillas tres veces aquel año- y no soltó la escoba, pero no pudo evitar perder el control durante unos segundos. Madame Hooch no pitó nada –sólo un sector del público parecía haber visto la falta- y cuando Scorpius recuperó el control de su escoba descubrió que la snitch ya no estaba a la vista.

Durante casi veinte minutos, toda la emoción estuvo entre los aros de las dos porterías. Slytherin estaba teniendo mucho problema para proteger a su Guardiana con sólo un Bateador, a pesar de que los Hufflepuff estuvieran atacando con sólo dos Lanzadores. Scorpius empezó a preocuparse cuando los Hufflepuff se pusieron sesenta a cuarenta, pero en ese momento localizó la snitch, cerca de la torre con los colores de Ravenclaw, y salió en su búsqueda, seguido muy de cerca de Montgomery.

La persecución fue intensa y obligó a ambos Buscadores a emplearse a fondo. La snitch hacía tantos cambios de dirección que a Scorpius empezaban a dolerle los brazos de ejercer tanta tensión sobre la escoba. De pronto, oyó un alboroto a su alrededor que indicaba que alguien había marcado. No se atrevió a girar la cabeza hacia el campo o los marcadores para ver de quién se trataba, pero no le hizo falta: notó que había sido Hufflepuff en cuanto Montgomery dejó de volar con la intención de molestarle y empezó a hacerlo para atrapar la snitch.

El ritmo de la persecución se hizo casi demencial. Montgomery volaba como si fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte y Scorpius se esforzó todo lo que pudo para mantenerse a su altura, maldiciendo a sus compañeros para sus adentros por haber permitido que los Hufflepuffs les sacaran tanta ventaja. De repente, al pasar por la portería de Morana Higgs, Montgomery consiguió sacarle medio cuerpo de ventaja y alargó la mano para atrapar la snitch. Scorpius, casi a la desesperada, forcejeó con ella y la snitch se alejó del alcance de ambos. La Buscadora de Hufflepuff le devolvió el empujón y Scorpius salió medio disparado hacia el poste de uno de los aros. En el último momento aplastó el cuerpo y pasó limpiamente por la portería.

La snitch estaba ahora a un par de metros de ellos y se dirigía hacia el otro lado del campo. Scorpius miró fugazmente el marcador; seguían perdiendo de tres. Todo el estadio estaba dejándose la garganta, apoyando a unos y a otros. Había visto a sus padres y a sus tíos en uno de los palcos, con Zabini y el idiota de Slughorn y los padres de los otros jugadores de Slytherin. Albus también le apoyaba, por supuesto. Y Amal, y Urien.

-¡Malfoy, cuidado! –rugió Furmage.

Scorpius giró la cabeza en dirección al grito y alcanzó a ver una bludger a menos de un metro de su cara. Por puro instinto de supervivencia se volcó completamente hacia su izquierda y pudo notar cómo la bludger le rozaba el pelo. Oyó gritos y aunque no había notado ningún golpe, por un momento pensó que le habían dado. Justo entonces alzó los ojos y vio a Alexia Montgomery atrapando la snitch.

Había perdido.

Scorpius cerró los ojos mientras, a su alrededor, medio estadio estallaba en aplausos y gritos de alegría.

-¡Montgomery ha atrapado la snitch! –exclamó el comentarista, haciéndose oír por encima de todo el alboroto-. ¡Qué mala suerte para el equipo de Hufflepuff!

-¡Scorpius! –le llamó Furmage.

Sólo entonces lo vio, la cara de alegría de sus compañeros, la de rabia de los Hufflepuffs, el nombre de Slytherin coreado una y otra vez por los alumnos de esa Casa y, sobre todo, el marcador. Doscientos treinta-sesenta. Slytherin había marcado un momento antes de que Montgomery atrapara la snitch y Hufflepuff no había conseguido suficiente ventaja como para alzarse con la Copa.

Scorpius sonrió con incredulidad.

La Copa de Quidditch era para Slytherin.

* * *

Preocupada por la treintena de padres que iban a ir a Hogwarts durante el partido, -cualquiera de ellos podía ser un secuestrador dispuesto a dar un golpe-, Minerva le había pedido a Harry que enviara un par de Aurores al campo. Harry había accedido y había mandado a dos agentes. Él no estaba de servicio, pero había decidido acercarse también, cubierto por su Capa de Invisibilidad. Sólo Minerva y los dos aurores sabían que estaba allí; Harry no quería que Albus se enterara porque si lo hacía, tendría que hablar con él, y Harry estaba bastante seguro de que no iba a ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara y fingir que todo iba bien. Ya era bastante duro hacerlo por carta.

Aquellos primeros días separado de Ginny habían resultado algo extraños, como si estuviera viviendo de pronto otra vida cuyos entresijos no terminaba aún de comprender. Tener que fingir que seguía viviendo con ella aún los hacía más raros; no es que tuviera que hacerlo a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía se sentía casi ridículo. Sólo Ron, Hermione, Percy y Audrey estaban en buenos términos con él, y Harry tenía que admitir que lo de estos últimos le sorprendía. Pero Percy, al fin y al cabo, sabía lo que era tener a toda la familia en contra y siempre había sido más respetuoso con las reglas que el resto de sus hermanos; Harry se dio cuenta de que Percy había encontrado la agresión de James sumamente grave y nunca había entendido que sus hermanos trataran de minimizarlo basándose en que el agredido era un pequeño Malfoy. E igual que Ron y Hermione, podía entender la infidelidad de Harry en su justo valor.

Harry no había vuelto a ver a Cavan fuera del trabajo. Lily aún se echaba a llorar de vez en cuando pensando en el divorcio y a él le parecía casi indecente ponerse a retozar por camas ajenas mientras su hija tenía el corazón roto, parcialmente por su culpa. Eso no quería decir que no tuviera ganas de verlo. Los recuerdos de aquel fugaz encuentro en el ascensor le asaltaban a cualquier hora del día, en cualquier lugar. Todo había sido tan distinto a hacerlo con Ginny… Y quería volver a hacerlo, más despacio, más consciente de cada detalle, más libre para explorar.

El partido le supuso una distracción a ese tipo de pensamientos. Scorpius volaba francamente bien, mucho mejor de lo que James le había dado a entender en sus cartas, antes de que todo pasara. Y aunque nunca habría creído posible que pasara algo así, cuando vio que Slytherin había ganado la Copa, que no el partido, se alegró por el niño. Después del mal trago que había pasado se merecía algo así.

Harry observó, desde el aire, cómo Albus esperaba a Scorpius a la salida del vestuario, acompañado por Amal y Urien. Los amigos de Scorpius también estaban allí. Una de las niñas de Slytherin, sonriente, se puso a hablar con Urien y Amal. Cuando Scorpius salió, casi fue directo hacia Albus, quien le dio un abrazo lleno de entusiasmo. También Amal y Urien lo felicitaron; quizás con no tanta efusividad, pero con la misma sinceridad. Viendo juntos a aquel pequeño montón de alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin casi se sintió como si hubiera fallado en algo, aunque era absurdo pensar así porque a juzgar por lo que veía, los Slytherin de esa época no tenían nada que ver con los Slytherin de la suya.

Malfoy, su mujer y los tíos de Scorpius se acercaron entonces. Albus aún andaba por allí y Harry se tensó instintivamente mientras se acercaba un poco más. Sus temores resultaron infundados. Malfoy y Astoria saludaron a Albus como si realmente se alegraran de verlo y Harry se dio cuenta de que, tras un primer momento de timidez, su hijo empezaba a sentirse cómodo con ellos. Los Malfoy también tuvieron unas palabras amables para Urien, quien obviamente era para ellos alguien más que un amigo de Albus. Resultaba casi raro verlos tan afables –al menos para los parámetros habituales de los Slytherin-; no era algo que hubiera experimentado de primera mano.

Harry suspiró, hizo ascender de nuevo su escoba y se fue a echar un último vistazo al campo para asegurarse de que no pasaba nada sospechoso. Aún quedaban padres desperdigados aquí y allá, despidiéndose de sus hijos, pero todo parecía dentro de lo normal. Que supieran, los secuestradores nunca habían usado la poción multijugos para actuar; sólo cabía esperar que siguiera siendo así, porque si no la paranoia iba a multiplicarse por mil.

Sólo cuando el último padre desapareció en dirección a Hogsmeade, Harry decidió marcharse. Pero antes quería despedirse de Minerva y de Neville, así que voló hasta el castillo y una vez allí abrió el Mapa del Merodeador para saber dónde estaban.

Neville estaba en las cocinas. Y McGonagall, en su despacho, acompañada de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco estaba un poco nervioso cuando entró en el despacho de McGonagall, más que nada porque no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a decir. Ella le recibió de pie junto a su mesa, con una ligera sonrisa.

-Enhorabuena por la victoria.

Draco aceptó la felicitación, que no creía muy sincera, con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Le agradezco mucho que haya accedido a mi petición –dijo, sin mentir.

Ella asintió, comprensiva, mirándole como si creyera saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Draco dudaba mucho que estuviera acertando; él mismo no lo tenía claro. Y McGonagall nunca había dado señales delante de él de saber entender a los Slytherin en lo más mínimo. Pero había aceptado, y eso ya era algo.

-Todos tenemos heridas que cerrar. Les dejo solos. Por favor, cierre la puerta cuando se vaya.

-Descuide.

Entonces salió de su despacho. Draco esperó a que la puerta se cerrara tras ella y sólo entonces miró hacia donde había evitado mirar todo ese tiempo.

El cuadro de Snape.

Su profesor de Pociones lo miraba desde su marco con expresión indescifrable, de esfinge. Vestía como siempre había vestido en vida, con una túnica negra y severa. Draco tuvo la impresión de que Dumbledore le saludaba desde su propio retrato, pero lo ignoró con un bufido desdeñoso. Se había sentido culpable como un perro por haber provocado su muerte hasta que, en la postguerra, había ido enterándose de los detalles de esa historia. Como que Dumbledore habría muerto igualmente por culpa de una maldición. O que había sabido desde el principio que Draco tenía órdenes de matarlo y en vez de ofrecerle una alternativa entonces le había condenado a todo un año de agonía –un año en el que Voldemort había estado torturando a su madre para incentivarlo a cumplir con su misión- y había esperado hasta que había sido demasiado tarde. Todo eso le había hecho sentirse estúpido y manipulado, y su culpa se había transformado en la animosidad de siempre.

Sí, se alegraba de no haberlo matado porque todo habría sido mucho peor, porque su propia alma habría sufrido las consecuencias. Y él no era un asesino. Pero Dumbledore era un bastardo manipulador que se las daba de santo y en lo que a él respectaba podía estar pudriéndose en su tumba, mano a mano con Voldemort. Eran tal para cual.

Aquella también había sido durante mucho tiempo su opinión más habitual sobre Snape, la que tenía cuando no se dejaba llevar por sensiblerías, pero Scorpius estaba vivo y sano gracias a él, gracias a la poción que le había hecho conseguir a Zhou. Una vez allí, frente a él, se dio cuenta de que llevaba más de veinte años buscando la manera de seguir apreciándolo sin sentirse como un imbécil.

-Profesor… -saludó, echándose un Muffliato para que los otros directores de Hogwarts no pudieran oír de qué hablaban.

-Draco… Minerva me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo.

Oír aquella voz familiar después de tanto tiempo le sobresaltó y afectó más de lo que había esperado, pero hizo un esfuerzo por serenarse. Era sólo un cuadro, no el verdadero Snape, y aquello era un gesto simbólico, no una verdadera conversación.

-Sólo quería darles las gracias por haber salvado a Scorpius. Y preguntarle por qué lo hizo.

-¿Por qué lo hice? –repitió Snape.

-Cuando era un crío pensaba que usted nos apreciaba a nosotros y a los alumnos que tenía bajo su cargo. Pero con todo lo que pasó… está claro que no. Así que tengo curiosidad. Quiero saber por qué salvó a Scorpius. Imagino que fue simplemente para sacar a James Potter del lío, pero prefiero oírlo de usted.

Snape hizo una mueca despectiva.

-Si crees que puedo sentir alguna simpatía por un Gryffindor que se llame James Potter y se dedique a meterse con los Slytherin no me conoces en absoluto, Draco. Y por supuesto que a mí sí me importaban mis alumnos. Pero tenía un deber más importante. Tú deberías saber mejor que nadie lo que significa la guerra: dolor, sacrificios, decisiones difíciles.

-Lo sé perfectamente.

-¿Crees que para mí fue fácil? ¿Fue fácil para ti, Draco?

-No –admitió a regañadientes, consciente de pronto de que iba a perder esa discusión.

-He matado y torturado a mucha gente –dijo Snape, con voz menos dura-. Incluso mi papel como espía llevó el sufrimiento a otros, además de a la Casa de Slytherin. A veces es agradable echar la vista atrás y saber que uno hizo algo inequívocamente bueno. Además… por lo que he oído de Scorpius, parece destinado a devolverle el honor a Slytherin. Y pienses lo que pienses, Slytherin fue mi Casa y no deseo ver a sus alumnos convertidos en parias o comatosos. Por eso ayudé.

Draco se quedó en silencio, absorbiendo aquellas palabras que de algún modo le llevaban hacia la paz. Snape nunca le habría contado algo así si no le apreciara un poco.

-Gracias por decírmelo –murmuró al final.

-No hay de qué. Pero te agradecería que a cambio me explicaras por qué retiraste la denuncia. ¿Fue por la deuda de vida que tienes con Potter?

-¿Qué deuda de vida? –exclamó, irritándose al oírlo hablar como a la Weasley-. Él me salvó dos veces y yo, otras dos.

-Entonces, ¿cuál fue la causa?

Se lo habían preguntado directa e indirectamente tantas veces…

-Quería terminar de una vez con la enemistad entre nuestras familias. No quiero que mis hijos se vean mezclados en eso. Ni mis nietos.

Snape lo contempló en silencio unos segundos.

-Es una buena razón. Aunque si quieres que te diga la verdad, a ese pequeño bárbaro no le habría sentado mal una temporada en Azkaban.

-Me conformo con que se mantenga bien alejado de mis hijos. –Snape asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo con él-. Será mejor que me vaya.

-De acuerdo. Buena suerte, Draco. Siento no haber podido conocer al hombre en el que te has convertido.

Libre de su resentimiento hacia él, Draco podía ahora notar su ausencia más que nunca. Y dolía. Nunca había conocido a su padrino, Evan Rosier, porque había muerto cuando él era todavía un bebé, pero Snape había ocupado a menudo su lugar.

-Yo también siento lo que le pasó.

-Pagué mis deudas. Y todo acabó bien. Eso es lo que importa.

* * *

Aquella noche, Scorpius se sentía incapaz de conciliar el sueño. El día había sido demasiado emocionante. Aún no podía creer que hubieran ganado la Copa de Quidditch, pero allí estaban todos esos recuerdos para probárselo: el abrazo de su madre, la sonrisa orgullosa y feliz de su padre, las felicitaciones de sus compañeros, especialmente la de Aino, que le había dicho que gracias a él iba a saber lo que se sentía al ganar algo en Hogwarts. Leon Solberg había marcado el gol decisivo, pero nadie se olvidaba de las dos victorias anteriores de Slytherin a manos de Scorpius ni cómo había presentado batalla frente a Montgomery.

Y luego, por la tarde, Albus había ganado también el campeonato junior de ajedrez, en la final contra Pandora Silvermoon. Había sido una partida bastante reñida al principio, pero Albus había conseguido tenderle una trampa y a partir de ese momento su victoria había sido inevitable. Sólo sus amigos habían estado allí para animarlo y felicitarlo; el ajedrez no despertaba la misma pasión que el quidditch, aunque fuera un pasatiempo muy habitual. Aun así, Albus se alegró mucho y él se alegró por Albus. A ver si así esos idiotas que lo miraban con cara rara desde lo de su hermano se daban cuenta de que valía un millón de veces más que James.

Un ruido que empezaba a resultarle bastante reconocible hizo que girara la cabeza en dirección a la cama de Damon. Tenía las cortinas echadas, así que no veía nada, pero el ruido y sus ligeros jadeos hablaban por sí solos. Scorpius frunció el ceño: Hector había empezado a hacerse pajas a mitad curso y Damon, en las últimas semanas. Nadie quería hablar o pensar en lo que podía hacer o dejar de hacer Watson. Pero él aún no había conseguido nada, y no sería porque no lo hubiera intentado. Sencillamente, su cuerpo no respondía. Y era irritante, considerando que ya tenía trece años.

Scorpius se llevó la mano a su propio pene, encerrándolo en su puño. Damon decía que pensaba en Anthea Warrington, que estaba en quinto y era considerada una de las chicas más guapas de Slytherin. Scorpius estaba harto de pensar en ella sin el menor resultado, pero lo intentó una vez más e intentó imaginársela desnuda, haciendo las cosas que había visto en las fotos porno. Nada; por lo visto no tenía _tanta_ imaginación. En realidad no quería pensar en Anthea haciendo esas cosas. Los jadeos cada vez más rápidos de Damon le estaban distrayendo, además. Scorpius pensó, sarcástico, que quizás tendría que pedirle que se la hiciera él, ya que parecía salirle mucho mejor.

Para su sorpresa, aquella idea, una mano ajena acariciándole, despertó un novedoso eco de placer en su cuerpo. Scorpius abrió los ojos, asombrado; aquello se sentía muy bien. Sin dejar de mover la mano, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó llevar. Sí, ¡estaba funcionando! Su intención era imaginarse a Anthea haciéndoselo, pero quizás influido por los masculinos sonidos de Damon, fue en un chico en quien pensó, un chico que empezó siendo una silueta y poco a poco empezó a tomar forma. De repente, era Aino quien le estaba acariciando y Scorpius tuvo que esforzarse en contener un gemido mientras su mano se movía cada vez más rápido sobre su rígido miembro. Era mucho mejor de lo que jamás habría imaginado, como si algo fuera a explotar dentro de él. Tenía calor, y escalofríos, y necesitaba esa explosión como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El orgasmo le pilló desprevenido y le hizo soltar una exclamación en voz alta de sorpresa y placer mientras sus caderas daban dos sacudidas sobre la cama. Medio mareado, maravillado, se dejó llevar por la exquisita sensación de paz perfecta. Guau… Eso era aún mejor que el quidditch…

-Scorpius, ¿ése eras tú? –preguntó de pronto Damon, sonando intrigado.

-¿Eh?

-Ya te digo –dijo entonces Hector, con una risita-. Parad ya, pervertidos, que quiero dormir.

-Eso es porque Cornelia Solberg se le ha estado restregando durante toda la fiesta –dijo Damon, burlón.

Scorpius resopló, saliendo un poco de su aturdimiento.

-Bah, paso de ella.

-Bueno, ya era hora.

Los tres se chincharon un poco más y después Hector volvió a quejarse de que no le dejaban dormir, como si no hubiera estado participando en las bromas hasta cinco segundos antes. Pero era tarde, casi medianoche –la animación de la victoria había durado prácticamente todo el día- y Scorpius descubrió que esa especie de excitación que le había hecho pensar que no iba a poder dormir había desaparecido. Había sido un gran día, uno que habría deseado que no acabara nunca. Las bromas se fueron espaciando poco a poco y Scorpius se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Continuará_


	38. Chapter 38 Cambios

NdA: ¡Penúltimo capi de la segunda parte! Espero que os guste, gracias por comentar ^^

Capítulo 38 **Cambios**

A pesar de su muerte, Diop había proporcionado más información de lo que Harry había esperado en un primer momento. Scotland Yard había investigado a fondo su arma, su uniforme, sus contactos en Senegal. Los BIM no tenían ya que hackear sus ordenadores para acceder a sus datos; la primera ministra británica había movido unos cuantos hilos y ahora informaban directamente a dos BIM que se estaban haciendo pasar por miembros de una rama ultra-secreta del gobierno. Pero todas esas pistas eran tan esencialmente muggles que no les quedaba otra opción que dejar que fueran ellos quienes llevaran el peso de las investigaciones: los BIM como Miriam Siegel podían tener aplomo y ser buenos actores, pero no eran exactamente especialistas en armamento muggle o en terrorismo internacional, por ejemplo.

Ellos, mientras tanto, hacían hincapié en la prevención. Hogsmeade y la zona del callejón Diagón estaban ahora rodeados de un hechizo anti-Desaparición; la gente sólo podía trasladarse allí usando la Red Flú, lo cual evitaba que pudieran repetirse secuestros como el del pequeño Burrows. Además, los aurores y los BIM estaban investigando discretamente a los magos sangremuggle que habían optado por instalarse en el mundo muggle y los Inefables estaban tratando de averiguar cómo habían escapado los muggles que perseguían a la Bestia, porque no tenía sentido que hubieran usado un Traslador cuando el viaje resultaba mortal para ellos.

Magos muy poderosos por un lado; paramilitares muggles provenientes del crimen organizado internacional por otro. Harry no estaba seguro de que pudiera existir una combinación peor. Hermione pensaba que ahí tenía que haber una pista importante. Algún mago sangremuggle o mestizo debía de pertenecer a alguna familia relacionada con ese tipo de mundo criminal, como si algún niño Corleone hubiera pasado por Hogwarts. Por desgracia, no habían encontrado a nadie que cumpliera con esas características.

Su único consuelo era que parecían estar teniendo éxito a la hora de impedir más secuestros, pero ese consuelo desapareció cuando Chloe le avisó de que había llegado un mensaje del Departamento Francés de Aurores notificando que creían tener dos casos relacionados con las desapariciones inglesas. Las dos víctimas habían desaparecido en un espacio de cinco semanas, todas relativamente cerca de la costa septentrional del país. Cerca de donde podía haber un barco listo para transportarlos a Gales, pensó Harry. La idea de que hubieran ido a cazar a Francia le hacía sentirse ambivalente; por un lado, le satisfacía saber que se lo habían puesto así de difícil a esos desgraciados. Pero por otro lado, le preocupaba esa nueva muestra de decisión y capacidad de maniobra.

-¿Puedes encargarte de que les envíen a los franceses un informe con todas nuestras medidas de seguridad?

-Claro.

-Diles también que estamos dispuestos a colaborar plenamente con ellos y que esperamos que nos informen de cualquier pista que puedan encontrar.-Meneó la cabeza, disgustado-. No puedo creerlo… Francia…

-Organizaré una reunión de todo el equipo para esta misma tarde.

Harry asintió.

-Voy a avisar a Shacklebolt.

Nada más decirlo, pensó que seguramente tendría que ver a Cavan y se lamió los labios, un poco nervioso. Sólo se habían visto media docena de veces desde que habían follado; Cavan le había tratado con la naturalidad de siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos y Harry había intentado hacer lo mismo. Pero la chispa seguía allí, tentándole, haciéndole recordar cada dos por tres aquel momento en el ascensor.

Normalmente, su culpabilidad por Lily había bastado para mantenerlo alejado de él. Ese día, empezó a dudar si iba a ser suficiente. Había algo en Cavan especialmente atractivo aquella mañana y se encontró acercándose a él igual que una abeja se acercaría a una flor.

-Hola –le saludó Cavan-. El ministro Shacklebolt no está.

-¿No?

-No creo que tarde. Tiene una reunión dentro de veinte minutos.

-Le esperaré –dijo Harry, sin pensarlo realmente-. ¿Estás muy ocupado?

-No mucho. ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo? –Lo había preguntado en tono profesional, pero al momento sus ojos chispearon con complicidad y bajó la voz-. No querrás que te ayude a relajarte otra vez, ¿verdad?

Harry rezó para que el calor que sentía de pronto en sus mejillas no significara que se había ruborizado.

-No, no… o sea… no pretendía...

Cavan soltó una risita.

-Tranquilo, sólo era una broma. Sé que eres un hombre casado.-Se encogió de hombros-. Lo que pasó, pasó y ya está.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-No, no es eso. En realidad… me gustaría que quedáramos para tomar una cerveza y eso.

¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Qué pasaba con los sentimientos de Lily? "Esto no tiene nada que ver con sus sentimientos", dijo otra voz, amotinándose contra su conciencia. "Soy un hombre libre y puedo acostarme con quien quiera." Y Lily estaba un poco más animada, además. Había visto que podía seguir viéndoles a ambos cada día, si quería, que no iba a ser tan distinto.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Cavan, sorprendido.

Harry asintió, medio descentrado por el hormigueo que experimentaba dentro de sus calzoncillos, y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca.

-Sí. Es largo de explicar, pero me gustaría mucho. ¿Qué me dices?

Cavan esbozó una sonrisa golosa.

-Creo que es una gran idea.-Harry luchó contra el impulso de follárselo allí mismo-. ¿Qué te parece si te pasas por mi casa hoy, sobre las ocho? ¿Te viene bien?

Harry volvió a asentir, consciente de lo pesada que se había vuelto su respiración, del brillo de depredador que sabía que había asomado a sus ojos.

-Sí, perfecto. Allí estaré.

* * *

Lucius terminó su conversación con Cainan Parkinson con expresión pensativa. A su viejo amigo no le habían calmado demasiado los diez años que había pasado en Azkaban; se mostraba belicoso, estaba dispuesto a tomar represalias si los muggles volvían a atacar el mundo mágico. A él le parecía la actitud correcta, pero no era la más popular. Muchos de los que odiaban a los muggles temían aún más a Potter. Había podido con el Señor Tenebroso con un simple Expelliarmus. ¿Qué no podía hacer ahora que además tenía el entrenamiento de un auror? Lucius no pensaba que Potter fuera un duelista tan notable; creía que, sobre todo, había salido victorioso gracias a una anormal cantidad de suerte. Pero muy, muy en el fondo, tampoco estaba deseando batirse con él.

Las cosas estaban pues, calmadas en la superficie y bastante tensas en el fondo. No, no iba a haber ningún levantamiento anti-muggle. Todavía. No lo habría sin más provocación. Pero Lucius sospechaba que esa provocación llegaría. Si les habían atacado una vez, volverían a hacerlo.

Tal y como había prometido, se estaba manteniendo cuidadosamente neutral. Muchos antiguos mortífagos se estaban quedando callados precisamente por eso. Todos habían estado trabajando con mayor o menos fortuna en recuperar su posición, en encontrar un lugar en aquel nuevo orden y no estaban dispuestos a arriesgarlo si alguien como él todavía no había dado ese paso, si alguien como él todavía no lo estimaba prudente.

Draco y Narcissa, incluso esa impertinente Astoria, habían sondeado también a sus amigos y el resultado concordaba con lo que él sabía. La vieja guardia estaba alerta, pero no dispuesta a la lucha. Esperaban acontecimientos o hacían llamadas a la calma. Lucius suponía que los sangrepuras del bando de Potter, como los Longbottom o los Weasley, estarían aún más tranquilos. Estúpidos… No veían el peligro, se negaban a verlo. Pero los muggles eran tantos… Se reproducían como cucarachas, lo invadían todo, lo estropeaban todo. Las criaturas mágicas cada vez tenían menos lugares en los que existir, la contaminación casi había acabado con los quintaped y las selkies… El mundo no debería ser así. Ellos no tendrían que estar escondiéndose de los muggles.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Cainan? –le preguntó Narcissa, entrando en la habitación. Lucius se lo contó y ella arqueó las cejas-. Bien, esperemos que Emmaline sea capaz de mantener a su marido tranquilo.

Lucius se tensó un poco.

-¿Se supone que eso es lo que haces tú conmigo?

Narcissa le esbozó una sonrisa en la que no había ni rastro de disculpa.

-No siempre con tanto éxito como me gustaría. –Lucius, aún molesto, lanzó un pequeño bufido y Narcissa le puso la mano en el brazo-. Eres un hombre inteligente, Lucius. Sabes que los chicos tienen razón: no tiene sentido apresurar las cosas ni destacarse. Todo lo que hemos conseguido se vendría abajo si diéramos un paso en falso.

-Lo sé, claro que lo sé –dijo, frustrado. Eso no volvía más fácil quedarse quieto sin hacer nada.

Ella lo miró inquisitivamente.

-¿Tan ansioso estás por verte de nuevo en medio de una guerra? Yo no lo deseo en absoluto.

-Prefiero la paz, pero no a cualquier precio. Ellos nos han atacado primero. Y volverán a hacerlo en cuanto tengan una oportunidad.

Narcissa se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

-Bien, de momento las cosas están bastante tranquilas. Algo es algo. Sólo nos queda esperar que Potter y sus aurores hagan su trabajo antes de que todo se complique.

* * *

Ginny salió de las oficinas de la WWZ intentando animarse. Había conseguido un nuevo empleo como comentarista de quidditch y eso era algo de lo que alegrarse. Pero no conseguía sentirse realmente mejor de lo que se había sentido el día anterior, ni el anterior, ni el anterior... No cuando Harry ya no quería seguir casado con ella y le había robado el sueño de toda su vida y había hecho añicos su vida.

Ahora se ponía enferma cuando le paraban para pedirle que felicitara a Harry por haber acabado con ese monstruo, o cuando otros hombres y mujeres la miraban con envidia porque pensaban que era ella la que tenía al Elegido en su cama. Era como una burla cruel que le recordaba todo lo que había perdido por culpa de los Malfoy y de la zorra que se había interpuesto entre ella y Harry. Si no hubiera sido por su infidelidad, Ginny habría estado dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para recuperarlo, pero después de saber que la había engañado así era incapaz de intentarlo. Tenía demasiado orgullo; no podría respetarse a sí misma si cerraba los ojos a algo tan grave.

Una oleada de rabia la invadió al pensar una vez más en esa infidelidad. Sospechaba que podía haber sido Cho. Esa perra siempre lo había rondado, como si no respetara ni su propio matrimonio. Claro que ni Harry lo hacía, y en eso eran tal para cual. Ginny tenía que morderse a menudo la lengua para no decirle a Lily lo que había hecho su padre, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo público si Harry se atrevía a dejarla como la mala ante la prensa.

Ginny usó la Aparición para ir a un callejón sin salida, a unos cincuenta metros de la entrada del Caldero Chorreante; los aurores lo habían ocultado a la vista de los muggles para que pudieran usarlo sin miedo. Su ropa podía pasar por muggle, aunque llamara un poco la atención, y caminó sin preocuparse hasta la entrada del pub mágico, encantado también para que los muggles no se fijaran en él. Justo cuando entraba le pareció ver a Dudley, el primo de Harry, en un coche que, en ese momento, estaba parado frente al pub por culpa de un semáforo, pero Ginny no quería hablar con él y no le prestó más atención.

George le había pedido que se pasara por la tienda para decirle que tal le había ido en la radio. Después de saludar a Hannah, Ginny salió al callejón Diagon y anduvo hacia la tienda. Había poca gente –la mayoría sólo iban allí cuando era estrictamente necesario- y todos caminaban mirando suspicazmente a su alrededor, como si estuvieran atravesando un bosque lleno de criaturas peligrosas.

Cuando Ginny entró en la tienda de sus hermanos, fue directamente a la parte trasera, donde tenían su pequeño laboratorio. George y Ron estaban allí, trabajando en un inusual silencio. Ginny también estaba un poco enfadada con Ron; si Hermione le hubiera sido infiel, ella no se habría puesto a defenderla. Suerte tendría ese idiota traidor si no era Hermione con quien Harry se había acostado. Aunque no, Chang tenía más posibilidades. Hermione era demasiado decente como para hacer algo así.

Claro que ella también había creído durante mucho tiempo que Harry era demasiado decente como para serle fiel. Ginny se sentía como si ya no supiera de quién podía fiarse y de quién no.

-Eh, Ginny –le saludó George, sonriendo-. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Te han dado el empleo?

-Sí –dijo, intentando sonreír también,

George, contento, fue a besarla en la mejilla.

-Eso es genial, felicidades.

-Sí, felicidades, Ginny –dijo Ron.

Él también fue a darle un beso, pero se parecía a los que le daba a la tía Muriel cuando coincidía con ella en Navidad.

-Sí, no necesito que Harry me mantenga –replicó, con retintín.

Sabiendo a quién iba dirigida la pulla, George miró de reojo a Ron, quien puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a su sitio de antes para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo George-. Además, si alguna vez necesitaras algo, nos tienes a nosotros. Escucha, ¿por qué no venís Lily y tú a cenar a casa? Así lo celebraremos un poco.

Ginny estaba demasiado disgustada en realidad como para que le hiciera ilusión, pero pensó que le vendría bien un poco de distracción. La casa estaba odiosamente vacía; si no hubiera sido por el miedo que le daba pensar en el vuelco que daría su vida cuando su separación se hiciera pública, habría estado contando los días que faltaban para tener a James y Albus de vuelta.

* * *

Cuando Astoria le había pedido a Draco que no dejara de actuar frente a los Crane no había sido exactamente porque los considerara imprescindibles para lograr su objetivo de entrar en la Junta Escolar de Hogwarts. Ya no lo eran, gracias a todos los contactos que habían conseguido o recuperado gracias a su alianza con Rookwood. Pero Elizabeth Crane aún podía causarle problemas si Draco le daba razones para sospechar que toda la pretendida simpatía entre ambas parejas había sido una simple maniobra para lavar su imagen y ganar posiciones.

Aquella tarde, Aglaia Withers, sobrina nieta de la anciana que había sido valedora de Rookwood en las elecciones, la había invitado a tomar el té a su mansión en Cornualles. Le había dicho que también estarían algunas amigas suyas, y Astoria podía dar fe de que aquello era todo un aquelarre. La señora Withers tenía unos sesenta años, pero no era la más mayor de la reunión. Harmony Bagnold, matriarca de una de las familias más respetadas del mundo mágico, estaba allí también, dignamente elegante a sus más de cien años. Astoria había tenido que esforzarse en disimular su emoción al verla, consciente de lo que significaba. Por lo que Draco le había contado, los Bagnold miraban a los Malfoy por encima del hombro incluso antes de la guerra. No eran tan ricos ni poseían un linaje mágico tan puro, pues a menudo habían mezclado su sangre con la de mestizos, incluso con la de sangremuggles, en dos ocasiones. Pero siempre habían tenido mucha influencia política y una fama de honestidad inquebrantable. El abuelo de Abraxas Malfoy había intentado sobornarles más de doscientos años atrás y desde entonces los Bagnold les habían dado la espalda.

El grupo lo completaban cuatro mujeres más de la Junta Escolar, entre ellas una cohibida Elizabeth Crane. Dos de sus compañeras parecían igual de preocupadas por si hablaban demasiado alto, rompían algo o decían alguna inconveniencia. La cuarta, Maeve Silverstone, estaba tan cómoda con la formal y estirada atmósfera como la propia Astoria, ya que los Silverstone pertenecían a aquel círculo social.

Astoria era capaz de chillar de risa todavía cuando estaba con su hermana Daphne o con sus amigas Fiona y Briseis, y había ido a conciertos de Las Brujas de Macbeth para cantar hasta desgañitarse y había rodado por los suelos jugando con sus hijos cuando eran pequeños. Pero también la habían educado en las viejas costumbres y conocía las reglas del juego; no había nada en aquella situación que pudiera hacerla sentir intimidada.

-¿Cómo está su hijo, señora Malfoy? –le preguntó la señora Withers-. Espero que se haya recuperado del todo.

-Sí, muchas gracias. Por suerte todo quedó en un susto.

-Tuvo que ser horrible –dijo Maeve, con simpatía.

Las dos ancianas asintieron.

-No quiero ni imaginar lo que debieron pasar –continuó la señora Withers-. No sé si yo habría sido capaz de perdonar algo así, si me hubiera encontrado en su situación.

Astoria se preguntó por qué habrían sacado ese tema, qué querrían oír exactamente. No le gustaba demasiado hablar de ello, y menos como cortina para otros asuntos.

-Uno nunca sabe cómo va a reaccionar hasta que se encuentra metido en esa situación, pero pensamos que hemos tomado la decisión correcta.

-¿Y cómo está la pequeña Cassandra? Mi cuñada me dijo que quedó fascinada con nuestros caballos.

-Fascinada es poco –dijo ella, satisfecha de que hubieran dejado el tema de James Potter. Quizás el comentario no había tenido más intención que expresar sus opiniones sobre lo sucedido. Al fin y al cabo, las tres familias les habían mandado notas de aliento en cuanto se había sabido lo que James había hecho-. Ha hecho lo imposible por convencernos para que le compremos uno y la verdad es que empezamos a considerar la idea. Yo no sé si me atrevería a montarlo, pero estoy seguro de que a mi suegro y a mi marido no les importaría en absoluto hacerlo volar de vez en cuando mientras Cassandra esté en Hogwarts.

-Malfoy manor tiene espacio suficiente para albergar a uno de nuestros animales –dijo la anciana Withers, con aprobación-. Estuve allí un par de veces cuando era pequeña y lo que más recuerdo son sus jardines. La anciana señora Malfoy acababa de crear su hermoso paseo de los lirios…

Aquella antepasada de Draco había sido la mujer del Malfoy que había tratado de sobornar a un Bagnold, así que Astoria le lanzó una disimulada mirada a su descendiente para observar su reacción. Pero la anciana Bagnold asintió y confirmó que sí, Malfoy manor tenía ciertamente fama de poseer unos jardines preciosos. La conversación continuó por unos derroteros parecidos, incluyendo de vez en cuando a las otras tres mujeres. Astoria entendió exactamente de qué iba todo aquello. Era una obra de teatro en honor de sus invitadas de clase media. Los Malfoy son otra vez de los nuestros, estúpidas, ¿no lo veis? Hablan nuestro idioma, conocen a la misma gente. ¿Cómo pretendéis que nos fijemos en vosotras si no sois capaces de daros cuenta de algo tan básico?

La treta no habría funcionado con cualquiera, pero Crane y sus compañeras anhelaban, en el fondo, ser admitidas en aquel círculo exclusivo, ajeno a las realidades políticas del momento, poderoso a su propia y sutil manera. Y al menos eran lo bastante listas para entender el mensaje que les estaban enviando. Elizabeth parecía un poco mortificada, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que había pasado a ser un apoyo más. Maeve propondría su nombre el próximo año, los padres de los otros alumnos de Slytherin lo secundarían y ella y sus otras dos compañeras harían lo mismo para congraciarse con las dos matriarcas. Hacía falta un voto más para asegurar su presencia en esa mesa –eran doce gobernadores, tres por cada Casa-, pero uno de los padres de Ravenclaw apoyaría su nombre sin rechistar. Su suegro era medimago en el Tigris, uno de los cruceros de los Malfoy.

Astoria ocultó una sonrisa, satisfecha por su triunfo.

* * *

Cavan vivía en una pequeña casita, azul y con postigos de madera, a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Harry se presentó allí nervioso y caliente, una combinación que le hacía sentirse veinte años más joven, y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos. Al cabo de unos segundos, Cavan le abrió la puerta, vestido con unos vaqueros muggles y una camiseta sin mangas. Harry tuvo la sensación de que acababa de perder la capacidad de habla y se esforzó por pronunciar un saludo que sonara medio articulado. Cavan sonrió y le cogió de la mano para estirar de él suavemente y hacerlo pasar.

-Tienes un modo muy particular de hacer cumplidos, Harry.

Por suerte, Cavan no esperaba demasiada conversación. Apenas cerró la puerta empezó a besarlo con ganas, pero sin apresurarse, pasándole la mano por la espalda y apretándose contra él. Harry le correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo; era tan excitante como recordaba y los suaves gemidos de Cavan estaban mandando escalofríos por toda su columna vertebral.

-Oh, Dios, me pones a cien…

Cavan le dio un mordisquito en el labio inferior antes de soltarlo.

-Vamos a mi dormitorio –sugirió-. Esta vez quiero _saborearlo_.

Harry sintió cómo toda la sangre de su cuerpo parecía concentrarse bruscamente entre sus piernas, haciendo que su polla se endureciera del todo y presionara de manera incómoda contra sus pantalones. La sugerencia de Cavan tenía la capacidad de convicción de una Imperius y Harry le siguió hasta su habitación. Era bonita, con tonos ocres y azul, pero básicamente todo lo que pudo asimilar en aquel momento era que tenía una cama en el medio.

Se desnudaron a toda prisa, robándose besos en el proceso, hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Cavan era una visión maravillosa, esbelto y con los músculos ligeramente delineados; su polla se alzaba entre sus piernas ya erecta del todo y su culo prometía el cielo. Harry sintió que se ahogaba de deseo y se acercó a él para besarle una vez más y empujarlo ligeramente hacia la cama. Cavan se sentía maravillosamente contra él; sus dedos parecían ansiosos por recorrer cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo desconocido. Le gustaba el tacto más rugoso de su piel, la aspereza de su barbilla, los músculos y los ángulos donde debería haber blandura y curvas. Y cada vez que sus erecciones se encontraban era como si recibiera la descarga de placer más absoluta.

Cavan le pidió que le preparara con los dedos y Harry obedeció, atento a sus instrucciones y demasiado ciego de deseo para encontrar nada extraño en lo que estaba haciendo. No, sus ojos estaban fijos en Cavan, en sus párpados apretados, en el modo en el que su cuerpo parecía culebrear bajo sus caricias, y sus oídos sólo oían sus suspiros y gemidos.

Cuando Cavan anunció que estaba listo, haciendo que sonara como una súplica, Harry se posicionó entre sus piernas flexionadas y empujó con una dolorosa mezcla de desesperación y contención, asombrado una vez más de que ese pequeño agujero pudiera tomarlo por completo. Pero podía, y Harry se encontró pronto enterrado dentro de Cavan, jadeante y acalorado.

-Vamos, Harry… -le alentó Cavan, acariciándole los brazos mientras movía un poco las caderas.

Harry gimió entre dientes y empezó a entrar y salir de él a un ritmo cada vez más rápido. Era mejor que la primera vez; allí había habido sobre todo rabia y frustración, pero aquella noche se trataba de simple, puro deseo. Harry se inclinó y beso la boca entreabierta de Cavan, notando cómo sus gemidos se atropellaban contra su lengua. Su cuerpo le buscaba a cada embestida y sus manos se movían ansiosamente por su espalda, por sus caderas, por sus nalgas. Harry, cada vez más cerca del orgasmo, vio que Cavan llevaba la mano hacia su propia erección y se le adelantó rápidamente para hacerlo él.

-Sí, tócame, Harry… Eso es… Estoy… Oh, sí… sí…

Las palabras de Cavan se redujeron a un gimoteo sin sentido y de repente se tensó mientras su semen salpicaba sus pechos, sus estómagos, incluso sus rostros. Harry sintió como si algo se rompiera dentro de él y se corrió también, arqueando la espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Y después cayó sobre Cavan, sudoroso y satisfecho, y dejó que la oscuridad le alcanzara durante unos segundos.

* * *

-He de admitir que me sorprende un poco –le dijo Cavan un rato después, aún tumbados sobre la cama, mientras se bebían un par de cervezas. No estaban abrazados. Cavan no había hecho ningún gesto en esa dirección y no era algo que a Harry le saliera de manera natural. Ginny y los niños, Teddy incluido, le habían enseñado a dar y aceptar abrazos y carantoñas, pero no se sentía cómodo con facilidad. Los años con los Dursley marcaban. Sin embargo, estaba a gusto así, con Cavan, simplemente charlando un poco

-¿El qué?

-Sospechaba que las cosas entre tu mujer y tú no iban muy bien, pero… no pensé que quisieras repetir lo del ascensor.

Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-No es como crees. Mi matrimonio con Ginny se ha terminado. Llevo un par de semanas viviendo en otro sitio, y si nadie lo sabe aún es porque estamos esperando a que Albus y James terminen el colegio.

Cavan lo miró con abierta sorpresa.

-¿Os habéis separado?

Harry asintió.

-Quiero divorciarme de ella. Por eso… por eso pasó lo que pasó en ese ascensor. Ginny ya no… ya no me importaba. Y esa misma noche me marché.

-¿Por lo que hicimos?-dijo, frunciendo sus rubias cejas.

-No. Porque era lo que quería, aunque no lo entendí con claridad hasta lo del ascensor. -Pensó un poco. Era difícil hablas de esas cosas-. Tenía que tomar una decisión y dudaba por los niños, pero en el fondo no podría haber seguido con esa relación, no habría soportado fingir que todavía estaba enamorado de ella. Así que fui, le dije que quería el divorcio y le conté lo que acababa de pasar.

Cavan abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Se lo contaste?

-Pero sin darle tu nombre –le tranquilizó-. De hecho, Ginny cree que fue con una mujer.

Cavan se terminó su botella de cerveza y la hizo desaparecer con su varita.

-¿Y no podríais haber llegado a un acuerdo? –sugirió, intentando sonar diplomático-. Un divorcio es algo tan radical…

Harry lo miró con una ligera incredulidad y tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que los magos tenía una idea de los divorcios propia de finales del siglo XIX.

-No. No quiero vivir una mentira. Y no quiero que sea mi mujer, aunque sólo sea sobre el papel. Ya sé que no es lo normal en el mundo mágico, pero…

-Suena raro –admitió Cavan-. Sólo conozco a una bruja con padres divorciados, una amiga mía sangremuggle. Pero es tu vida. Y no es como si el divorcio fuera algo ilegal.

Harry asintió y lo miró con seriedad.

-Sólo te pido que guardes el secreto hasta que hayan vuelto Albus y James. Después, si quieres contarles a tus amigos que nos hemos acostado, hazlo, pero… piensa que si la prensa lo averigua, no te dejarán en paz.

-Tampoco me apetece mucho que lo sepa tu mujer –replicó Cavan, haciendo una mueca-. O que todos me echen la culpa de haber roto vuestro matrimonio.

Harry meneó rápidamente la cabeza,

-No, no dejaría que pensaran eso.

Cavan le dio una palmadita tranquilizadora en el brazo, como si quisiera decirle que sabía que podía contar con él.

-El caso es que creo que es mejor que esto quede entre nosotros, por lo menos de momento.

Harry chasqueó la lengua, comprendiendo que las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que había pensado. Aquel divorcio y el seguimiento de la prensa iba a salpicar a todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor.

-Siento haberte metido en este lío. No pensé en la prensa, en lo que podría significar para ti. Es sólo que... tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo contigo. Pero no quiero que esto se convierta en un problema para ti.

Cavan le sonrió un poco.

-Bueno, con un poco de suerte y discreción, la prensa no se enterará. Y el riesgo ha valido la pena, de todos modos. Si alguna vez quieres repetir, sólo tienes que decírmelo.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un súbito beso en los labios.

-Seguro que querré –dijo, acariciándole el pelo-. Pero ahora es mejor que me vaya. Quiero estar localizable por si hay alguna emergencia.

Había tenido que contarle a Chloe que estaba viviendo en Grimmauld Place para que no perdiera el tiempo en buscarlo en su casa, en casa de Ginny. Podía confiar en su silencio.

-Sólo para que conste, Harry –dijo Cavan, mientras él se levantaba y empezaba a vestirse; tirado allí en la cama con los brazos doblados tras la cabeza parecía un modelo posando para una foto-: yo también tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo contigo.

Harry volvió a sonreír y se dio cuenta de que no se había sentido así de bien desde que había sucedido lo de James.

_Continuará_


	39. Chapter 39 Se acaba el curso

**NdA**: Bueno, este es el final de la segunda parte. ¡Han sido nueve meses, como en un embarazo! XD Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, especialmente a aquellos que lo habéis hecho con constancia, dándome ánimos capítulo a capítulo.

No puedo decir con seguridad cuándo empezaré a publicar la tercera parte. Espero que sea en septiembre u octubre, pero depende de lo mucho que adelante este verano. Hasta entonces, muchos besos a todos/as y que paséis un buen verano (los del hemisferio norte lol)

Capítulo 39 **Se acaba el curso**

Tres días antes de que terminara el curso, durante el desayuno, Scorpius recibió una lechuza anónima con un paquete para él. Su primo Gabriel insistió en hacerle antes un par de hechizos para asegurarse de que no era una trampa, pero el bulto parecía inofensivo. Cuando Scorpius lo abrió, lleno de curiosidad, vio que contenía un libro. Se llamaba "Historias de los famosos fantasmas del Reino Unido" y parecía bastante antiguo. Scorpius buscó la fecha de impresión y vio que era de 1785.

-¿Quién te lo ha enviado? –le preguntó Damon, intrigadísimo.

-Ni idea.

Tenía una dedicatoria, también anónima, escrita con mayúsculas. "Espero que esto satisfaga tu curiosidad". Scorpius lo abrió rápidamente y vio que tenía numerosas láminas con dibujos de fantasmas conocidos –como Edgard Cloggs, que estaba en Hogwarts, o el célebre Stanis el Hipocondríaco, que habitaba en una de las plantas de San Mungo-. Al lado de cada página había una breve biografía del fantasma en la que explicaba qué había hecho en vida y por qué no había pasado al Más Allá. En algunos casos, como en el de los fantasmas de las Casas de Hogwarts, no daban razón alguna sobre su transformación post mortem, pero para su sorpresa, sí venía la información sobre el profesor Binns.

-¡Damon, mira! "Cuthbert Binns, el fantasma más reciente de esta pequeña colección, nació el seis de octubre de 1603, hijo de una familia de magos. Por parte de madre era el último descendiente de los Ablake. "

-¿Un Ablake? –exclamó Morrigan, interrumpiéndole con asombro. No era para menos, los Ablake había sido un linaje tan antiguo como el de los Fundadores.

Scorpius siguió leyendo.

-"En 1614 comenzó su educación en Hogwarts, donde fue Sorteado en Hufflepuff. Binns participó en el coro y en el club de duelos, y se sacó cinco ÉXTASIS: Historia de la Magia, Pociones, Encantamientos, Estudios Muggles y Astronomía. En 1630 comenzó a dar clases en Hogwarts como profesor de Estudios Muggles y cinco años más tarde ocupó el puesto de profesor de Historia de la Magia, donde permaneció hasta el día de su muerte, el 28 de marzo de 1748"

-Pero, ¿por qué se convirtió en fantasma? –le interrumpió Damon, impaciente.

-Ya va. –Scorpius siguió leyendo, olvidado el desayuno-. "Sin embargo, en 1632 la tragedia se había abatido sobre él. Binns estaba enamorado de una sangremuggle que había ido de Hufflepuff llamada Beatrix Clemens, pero cinco días antes de la boda, ésta fue brutalmente asesinada por los duendes en un ataque a Godric's Hollow. Se rumorea que Binns, loco de dolor, sustrajo el cuerpo de su amada de la tumba en el cementerio muggle en el que la habían enterrado y lo depositó en algún lugar de Hogwarts. Esa sería la razón de que Binns quisiera permanecer eternamente en el colegio, junto a la tumba de Beatrix."

Todos los que estaban a su alrededor habían escuchado la historia con curiosidad y acogieron esas últimas palabras con una mueca de ligera aprensión.

-¿Creéis que está enterrada dentro del castillo? –dijo Britney.

-Seguro que está en las mazmorras –aventuró Damon, sonando fascinado y asqueado a la vez.

Sus palabras provocaron una inevitable ronda de gemidos y exclamaciones de asco.

-No seáis idiotas, seguro que la enterró en el cementerio, donde están Dumbledore y toda esa gente –dijo Scorpius.

-No creo –replicó Britney-. Si la hubiera enterrado en el cementerio lo diría claramente, ¿no?

-No si lo hizo a escondidas, para evitar que la familia de ella tratara de recuperar el cuerpo.

Damon meneó la cabeza.

-Bueno, por mí puede quedarse convertido en un fantasma para siempre. No pienso pasarme el año que viene buscando un cadáver de hace más de trescientos años por todo el colegio. Además, Zabini tenía razón. Prefiero un profesor aburrido que hable de duendes a uno interesante que hable de Voldemort.

Scorpius asintió, porque él pensaba lo mismo. Además, tal y como estaba escrito, ni siquiera era seguro al cien por cien, parecía sólo una teoría. En aquel momento, le parecía un misterio mayor y más interesante preguntarse quién le habría enviado aquel libro. ¿Quién habría sido? ¿Quién sabía que estaba interesado en los fantasmas? ¿Y por qué lo había enviado anónimamente?

Intrigado, reanudó su desayuno.

* * *

Albus había terminado preocupándose un poco por sus notas. Tenía la sensación de haber trabajado tanto como el año anterior, pero algunos Ravenclaw habían estado insinuando que le inflaban las notas por ser hijo de quien era, y que eso se había terminado con la expulsión de James. Cuando las listas con las calificaciones aparecieron en los tablones de anuncios, Albus fue rápidamente a mirarlas con Amal, Urien, Rose y su amiga Camilla.

Pronto estaba sonriendo, aliviado y satisfecho. En Pociones y Defensa había bajado un poco, pero seguía estando entre los cinco primeros, igual que en Historia de la Magia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Además, había sido el primero en Encantamientos y el segundo en Herbología. Su nota más baja era en Estudios Muggles, y había quedado el octavo de todo el segundo curso. Los estúpidos que se habían metido con él podían irse a la mierda.

Después de asegurarse de que su prima, Urien y Amal no se habían llevado ninguna sorpresa desagradable de última hora, miró las notas de Scorpius. Había quedado primero en Defensa, segundo en Pociones, tercero en Transformaciones y el noveno en Herbología, mucho más que el año anterior. Las demás notas también eran buenas, así que se sentiría complacido. Por simple curiosidad, Albus comparó a continuación las notas de Diana Goyle y Charles Paltry. La niña había suspendido Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Estudios Muggles, pero había aprobado todas las demás, aunque por los pelos. Sin embargo, Paltry lo había suspendido todo excepto Criaturas y Herbología. Albus supuso que ya era oficial; Charles Paltry era el alumno más inútil de todo Hogwarts. Lo bueno era que no parecía quitarle el sueño en lo más mínimo.

Las notas de Mei no eran tan buenas como algunos esperaban. Rose tenía razón; ser inteligente y ser hábil con la varita no significaban lo mismo, y en casi todas las asignaturas, la práctica era, como poco, tan importante como la teoría. Aun así había acabado la primera en Estudios Muggles, Encantamientos, Astronomía y Aritmancia de tercero, una asignatura que daba en lugar de Historia de la Magia (Mei les había contado que había empezado a recitar de memoria el libro de primero en el despacho de McGonagall para convencerla de la pérdida de tiempo que suponía mandarla a esas clases).

Los Hufflepuff habían ganado aquel año la Copa de las Casas. Slytherin había quedado en segundo lugar, a sólo dos puntos y los Ravenclaw los terceros, a siete. Los Gryffindor cerraban la clasificación, a nueve puntos de los Hufflepuff. Cuando las cuatro casas terminaban el curso tan apelotonadas se solía considerar que había sido un buen año y los profesores parecían de buen humor. Albus tenía una opinión distinta sobre el curso, sobre todo considerando el resultado que había tenido para James, pero admitía que algunas cosas estaban bien. Neville y Zabini ya no iban dando y quitando puntos arbitrariamente, casi todo el mundo dejaba a Scorpius en paz y ellos dos podían hablar todo lo que les diera la gana sin que nadie les dijera nada.

-Ya verás mañana después del desayuno –le dijo Scorpius, la última tarde de colegio-. Todos los Slytherin nos hemos puesto de acuerdo y vamos a darle una lección a Slughorn.

Albus lo miró, boquiabierto y un poquitín alarmado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vais a hacerle?

-No puedo contártelo, es un secreto. Pero no te preocupes, no vamos a lanzarle un conjuro, ni nada de eso. Es sólo… aj, no lo soporto. Es lo que dice Aino: si quieres hacerle la pelota a alguien que tratabas mal, hazlo, pero que no se note tanto, joder.

Dado que Slughorn no le caía muy bien y que además Scorpius había prometido que no iban a hacerle daño, Albus se desentendió del tema y ya no volvió a acordarse de ello hasta que entró en el Gran Comedor para el último desayuno del curso. La amplia sala aún seguía adornada con los colores amarillo y negro de Hufflepuff, recuerdos visibles de la victoria de los tejones. A pesar de que el curso ya había acabado oficialmente, los alumnos que estaban allí todavía seguían vistiendo el uniforme de Hogwarts: la tradición mandaba que se cambiaran de ropa en el propio tren de vuelta a casa. Pero sí llevaban libros, jaulas con mascotas, y bolsas de mano, ya que de ahí irían directamente a subirse en los carruajes que esperaban en el patio para conducirles hasta la estación de Hogsmeade. Los elfos se ocupaban de transportar los pesados baúles al tren.

Mientras desayunaban, Albus estuvo observando de tanto en tanto la mesa de Slytherin. Quizás porque sabía que tramaban algo, le pareció que se les estaba notando bastante. Todos lanzaban miradas ocasionales en dirección a la mesa de profesores y había más cuchicheos de lo normal. Pero los profesores no parecían sospechar nada a excepción quizás de Zabini, a quien Albus pilló un par de veces mirando inquisitivamente a los alumnos de Slytherin.

El desayuno se prolongó sin prisas hasta que todo el mundo quedó satisfecho y a una señal discreta de la directora, los platos, vasos y restos del desayuno desaparecieron de las mesas. Después, McGonagall se puso en pie, con una media sonrisa en la cara.

-Señoras, señores, el curso en Hogwarts ha tocado a su fin. Espero que disfruten de sus vacaciones y que no olviden todo lo que han aprendido este año. A los alumnos de séptimo, todos les deseamos lo mejor. Y ahora, por favor, sigan todos a los jefes de sus Casas hasta el patio y tengan un buen viaje.

Los cuatro Jefes de Casa -Neville, Slughorn, Flitwick y Lynch- se levantaron entonces de sus asientos y se dirigieron hacia las cabeceras de las mesas de sus alumnos. Albus se puso en pie para ir tras Neville, lanzando una mirada de desconcierto en dirección a los Slytherin porque no sabía cuál podía ser esa lección de la que le había hablado Scorpius. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que, si bien todos los alumnos de esa Casa se habían levantado de sus sitios, no miraban a Slughorn, sino a Zabini, que seguía en la mesa de los profesores con cara absolutamente impasible.

La disposición de las mesas hacía que en las ocasiones en las que se tenía que salir ordenadamente del Gran Comedor los Slytherin abrieran la marcha.

-Vamos, chicos –dijo Slughorn.

Pero sus alumnos permanecieron donde estaban, en posición casi formal, todos con la vista fija en Zabini. La única excepción eran la media docena de Slytherin que habían recibido desde siempre las simpatías de Slughorn; ellos no debían de haber sido informados de aquel motín porque dieron un par de pasos antes de darse cuenta de que nadie más les seguía; entonces se quedaron quietos, con expresión confundida.

-¿Por qué no se mueven? –cuchicheó Amal.

Albus meneó ligeramente la cabeza mientras Slughorn trataba de nuevo de hacer que los Slytherin le siguieran. No tuvo mejor resultado que antes y McGonagall intervino en tono irritado, repitiendo sin saberlo la pregunta de Amal. Kaspersen y Higgins, los dos prefectos de séptimo, dieron un paso al frente.

-Estamos esperando a nuestro Jefe de Casa, profesora –dijo Higgins, educadamente.

-El profesor Slughorn está justo delante de ustedes –replicó la directora, con una mirada que indicaba que sabía perfectamente de qué iba todo aquello.

-Sí, lo sabemos, profesora McGonagall –dijo Kaspersen, tan educado como su compañera-. Pero estamos esperando al profesor Zabini.

Algunos alumnos de las otras Casas protestaron por el retraso, pero casi todos estaban pendientes del espectáculo que se había presentado inesperadamente ante sus ojos. Albus casi sentía pena al ver la expresión de Slughorn, quien obviamente no se había esperado algo así; casi, porque no se olvidaba de cómo había pasado de hacerle la pelota a fingir que no existía a raíz de lo de James. Scorpius, por su parte, mantenía la vista fija en Zabini, como el resto de sus compañeros. Albus, que lo conocía bien, se dio cuenta de que por seguro que se sintiera de lo que estaba haciendo, también parecía un poco nervioso, probablemente por las posibles consecuencias.

-El profesor Zabini no es el Jefe de Slytherin –dijo McGonagall, cada vez más impaciente-. Hagan el favor de seguir al profesor Slughorn fuera del castillo para que todos podamos marcharnos de aquí.

Los dos prefectos de séptimo intercambiaron una mirada y Kaspersen asintió antes de girarse hacia sus compañeros.

-Ya habéis oído a la directora. Seguid al profesor de Pociones fuera del castillo.

Slughorn apretó los labios y se puso en marcha. Esta vez sí, los Slytherin le siguieron. Albus los observó con una ligera perplejidad, porque no sabía si habían ganado o perdido. Cuando empezaron a salir por la puerta, Neville les hizo un gesto y los Gryffindor se pusieron en marcha tras ellos.

-No me extraña que los Slytherin prefieran a Zabini, aunque con nosotros sea lo peor –dijo Amal, por lo bajo-. Slughorn no les hace ni caso.

Albus no sentía mucha simpatía tampoco por el profesor de Defensa tampoco, pero sabía que en eso Amal tenía razón.

-Ya, pero por eso tendrían que haberse quedado allí hasta que Zabini los llevara al patio, ¿no?

Amal asintió, pero Molly, que andaba cerca de ellos, negó con la cabeza.

-No, ¿no has oído lo que ha dicho Kaspersen? Están siguiendo al profesor de Pociones, no al Jefe de su Casa.

-Pero es lo mismo –replicó Amal-. Slughorn es el Jefe de Slytherin.

-Pero han dejado claro que ellos no piensan así.

-Entonces, ¿han ganado? –intervino Albus.

Su prima se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que sí.

* * *

Scorpius les pidió a sus amigos que buscaran un compartimento vacío y le guardara un sitio y se fue a buscar a Albus. Había mucha gente por los pasillos, no parecía tarea fácil.

-Eh, Holmes, ¿has visto a Albus? –le preguntó a un Ravenclaw de su curso muy amanerado.

-Creo que estaba hablando con esos gemelos de Hufflepuff, por allí.

-Gracias.

Scorpius siguió su camino y dio con los Scamander, quienes le dijeron que Albus estaba un poco más lejos. Enseguida lo vio, saliendo de un compartimento y mirando a su alrededor. Albus también lo vio y, sonriente, se acercó a él.

-¿Has visto lo que le hemos hecho a Slughorn?

Albus asintió, con aspecto de encontrarlo divertido.

-Estáis locos. ¿Os ha dicho algo?

-Ni adiós –dijo, pagado de sí mismo.

Entonces dos chicas que habían estado hablando un par de compartimentos delante de ellos –una en la puerta, la otra dentro- se fueron hacia otro vagón, dejando aquel vacío. Scorpius y Albus se metieron en él sin pensarlo, pues era mejor hablar allí dentro que en mitad del pasillo.

-¿Y Zabini?

-Todavía no ha dicho nada, pero ya le viste.

-Estaba serio como un palo –dijo Albus, sorprendido.

-Estaba aguantándose la risa –le corrigió Scorpius, pensando que era algo obvio-. Ya sabes que él tampoco soporta a Slughorn.

El tren se puso en marcha lentamente y Albus miró un momento la estación que dejaban atrás. A Scorpius le pareció que ponía una cara un poco rara, como si en parte no quisiera marcharse. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué le pasaba, Albus apartó la vista de la ventana y lo miró a él.

-¿Y cómo se os ocurrió hacer algo así? –preguntó.

-Se le ocurrió a los mayores, a Aino y los demás. Y hablaron con nosotros hace un par de días para ver si estábamos de acuerdo. ¿Viste la cara de McGonagall? Ojalá el año que viene nos ponga al profesor Zabini de Jefe de Slytherin. Vamos a hablar con nuestros padres para que escriban a McGonagall y pidan también que sustituya a Slughorn.

-¿Eso se puede hacer? –exclamó Albus, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Claro –dijo, con más seguridad de la que realmente sentía. En el fondo, McGonagall no le parecía muy influenciable-. Si todos los padres de los alumnos de Slytherin dicen que no quieren que McGonagall ponga a Slughorn de Jefe de Casa tendrá que hacerles caso, ¿no? Dice Aino que es una cosa muggle, medidas de presión o algo así.

Los mayores encontraban divertido lo de las medidas de presión muggles. Gabriel le había dicho que eso les pasaba por obligar a los Slytherin a dar Estudios Muggles. Justicia poética o algo así. Pero aunque McGonagall no les hiciera caso, al menos le habían dejado claro a Slughorn lo que pensaban de él, y después de aguantarlo dos años, le parecía un broche perfecto al fin de curso.

* * *

Harry se Apareció en King's Cross con tres aurores más un par de horas antes de que el tren de Hogwarts tuviera previsto llegar a la estación. Lo primero que hicieron fue lanzar un hechizo anti-Aparición que cubría por completo la estación y después cruzaron disimuladamente al andén 9 ¾. Una vez allí, activaron las terminales de Red Flú y rastrearon todo el andén en busca de cualquier cosa mínimamente sospechosa. Por último ejecutaron una serie de hechizos y conjuros que detectarían cualquier traslador ilegal o persona con multijugos o glamoures más complejos que un simple maquillaje que entrara en el andén. (El ministerio había estado recordándoles durante dos semanas a los padres de los alumnos que se abstuvieran de ir al andén si estaban ocultando con magia algún defecto físico porque la piel se les volvería verde lima en cuestión de segundos).

Demasiadas reglas, demasiadas restricciones. Aunque ese nunca había sido su caso, Harry sabía que la vuelta a casa había sido siempre un momento feliz para todos los que estaban en la estación. Los niños sonreían ampliamente mientras se despedían de sus amigos una vez más y abrazaban a sus padres y el aire estaba lleno de risas, chillidos y nombres gritados de punta a punta del andén. Pero no iba a haber nada de eso aquel día.

Sin embargo, era otra cosa lo que había encogido su estómago. Albus estaría allí en menos de una hora; James llegaría a la mañana siguiente. Y tendría que sentarse con ellos y con Ginny y contarles que sus padres iban a divorciarse. Lily aún no se había acostumbrado del todo a la idea; estaba claro que también iba a amargarles el verano a sus hijos. Pero lo peor era la incertidumbre. Había una parte de él que quería pasar ya el mal trago y así poder dejarlo atrás de una vez.

Los minutos fueron pasando, a veces demasiado rápido y a veces demasiado lento. Los primeros padres aparecieron una media hora antes que el tren. Harry los conocía a casi todos de vista, cosa que en esos momentos le venía bien. Igual que había sucedido en Navidades y en Pascua, todos se mantenían cuidadosamente alejados unos de otros. Harry le dijo a los aurores que empezaran a moverse entre la gente, atentos a cualquier actitud sospechosa y él hizo lo mismo, fijándose sobre todo en los pocos magos que no reconocía.

Entre todas aquellas caras familiares, Harry distinguió al señor Lovegood, el padre de Luna, y fue a hablar con él. Al parecer, Luna y Rolf seguían en el extranjero, así que habían mandado al abuelo a por ellos. El señor Lovegood llevaría después a sus nietos a reunirse con su madre.

Ginny, quien ya le había dicho que iba a dejar a Lily con Molly y Arthur, llegó entonces con George y Angelina; los tres pasaron de largo sin dedicarle más que una fría inclinación de cabeza. Harry supuso que ya no importaba si la gente empezaba a murmurar sobre lo secos que habían estado el uno con el otro. Percy fue el siguiente Weasley, y él no sólo se detuvo a saludarlo como siempre, sino que lo felicitó por las medidas de seguridad.

-Nunca se tiene suficiente cuidado.

Harry le dio las gracias y siguió paseando entre la gente. Una cabeza rubia llamó su atención: los Malfoy y sus amigos habían llegado a la estación. Harry se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado la manera de moverse de Malfoy desde el último año; antes caminaba como un hombre que estaba ocupándose de sus propios asuntos y esperaba que los demás hicieran lo mismo, sin mirar a nadie, pero ahora andaba de nuevo como si la estación fuera suya. Quizás no le faltaban razones, ya que la gente también reaccionaba ahora de manera distinta a la que recordaba de antes. En la mayoría de ojos que lo seguían, había más curiosidad e interés que otra cosa.

Pero esa recuperación social que tanto irritaba, entre otros, a Ginny, a él no le molestaba en absoluto. Si quería que la gente viera algo más en James que el grave error que había cometido con Scorpius, ¿cómo iba a negarle la misma consideración a Malfoy? No había hecho nada malo desde el final de la guerra, hacía ya más de veinte años. Reducirlo a lo que había hecho a los dieciséis o diecisiete años era justificar que otros hicieran lo mismo con James. Al fin y al cabo, para el mundo mágico era peor quitar la magia que intentar asesinar a alguien, especialmente si esto último lo habías hecho bajo coacción.

Malfoy se dio cuenta de que Harry le estaba mirando y le saludó con un gesto de la cabeza. Harry se lo devolvió y continuó moviéndose entre los suspicaces padres. Ahora ya no había espacio suficiente como para que todos pudieran estar a una distancia segura de todos y la tensión era visible; cualquier roce provocaba miradas alarmadas o amenazadoras y Harry suponía que si nadie había sacado aún las varitas era porque habían machacado hasta la saciedad que ese día sería imposible usar la Aparición o trasladores sin registrar en King's Cross.

Harry vio entonces llegar a Ron y Hermione, quienes también habían dejado a Hugo en La Madriguera, y se acercó a ellos, sonriendo.

-Un poco más y no llegáis.

-Nunca encuentro sitio para aparcar –se quejó Ron. Él y Hermione llevaban ropas al estilo muggle, aunque seguramente las habían comprado en Hogsmeade-. No sé cómo los muggles consiguen llegar puntuales a sus sitios.

-Es que necesitas un metro más de espacio que cualquier otro conductor del mundo, Ron –replicó Hermione. Después se giró hacia Harry y bajó un poco la voz-. ¿Estás nervioso?

-Un poco –admitió.

-Bueno, lo raro sería que estuvieras tan tranquilo –dijo Ron, comprensivo-. Pero todos hemos pasado por cosas peores.

-Los niños no –replicó Harry.

-No es el fin del mundo –dijo Hermione-. Se acostumbrarán, ya lo verás. Lo importante es que sepan que vosotros seguís queriéndolos tanto como antes y que Ginny y tú os portéis civilizadamente el uno con el otro.

Sí, Teddy también le había dicho algo similar. Su ahijado había descubierto lo que pasaba después de intentar encontrarlo en su antigua casa un par de veces; cuando Ginny le había avisado de que Teddy andaba buscándolo, Harry se había puesto en contacto con él y se lo había explicado todo, sin entrar en demasiados detalles. Teddy se había disgustado bastante y, al igual que Cavan, le había preguntado si no podían llegar a otro tipo de arreglo menos drástico, pero había quedado claro que entendía la reacción de Harry.

Ninguno de los dos le había dicho nada a Andromeda, pero Teddy aseguraba que su abuela sospechaba algo. Aun así, ella no había preguntado y Harry había pospuesto su conversación con Andromeda hasta que hubiera hablado con James y Albus.

-Creo que ya viene el tren –anunció Ron, estirando el cuello.

Los rostros de la gente se giraron a la vez en la misma dirección. Ron tenía razón, el expreso de Hogwarts estaba entrando en la estación por una vía invisible a los ojos de los muggles. A pesar de su nerviosismo, Harry sonrió con ganas de ver a Albus.

-Sí, ahí está…

El tren se estaba acercando, reduciendo cada vez más la marcha y dejando escapar maravillosas nubes de vapor por la chimenea de la locomotora. Los padres empezaron a acercarse al borde del andén y Harry suspiró y le hizo una señal a los aurores para que se pusieran manos a la obra. Tenían que supervisar la bajada del tren de los alumnos para asegurarse de que todos acababan en las manos de sus padres, tíos o abuelos, y no en las de algún secuestrador. Algunos de esos niños, especialmente los más pequeños, ya tenían la cara pegada a los cristales y sonreían y saludaban a sus padres con la mano. Harry entendía su alegría: volvían a casa. Y no importaba que para él, ese sentimiento siempre hubiera aparecido al otro lado del trayecto.

El tren se detuvo con un último estallido de vapor. Empezaban las vacaciones. Y en muchos sentidos, también empezaba el resto de su vida.

**Fin.**

* * *

Gabriel1090, muchas gracias. Y paciencia, que unos meses no es tanto XD

Dana R, bueno, no cabe duda de que Lucius tiene sus defectos. Y Astoria es maja, pero no deja de ser una Slytherin. La manipulación es lo suyo, jaja.

Samyrose, sí, quería que Cavan fuera un buen chico ^^ La separación es muy reciente, ni siquiera se han divorciado aún, es normal que Ginny sienta amargura. Preocúpate si en la cuarta parte sigue igual, jaja. Y bueno, hay gente que prefiere a los niños y otros que prefieren a los mayores. Supongo que eso es buena señal, jaja.

Himram, me alegra que te guste mi Harry ^^ Ciertamente es un poco desaliñado, pero tampoco un completo desastre. Me alegra que te guste mi Astoria. Y en cuanto a la tercera parte, si todo va bien será en septiembre-octubre. Ya veremos, depende de lo que adelante este verano.

Annet, pues muchísimas gracias, guapa, siempre es un placer que alguien se una a la saga. Y me alegra mucho que te guste cómo escribo ^^

Miriya, sí, Cavan no quiere líos con la prensa. Y como Aino ya ha terminado en Hogwarts, y con todo el verano por delante, seguro que a Scorpius se le olvida su primer crush. ¡Suerte con los exámenes!


End file.
